


Shadow of the Sun

by halogazer



Series: The Sun, the Stars, and the Moon [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 186,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogazer/pseuds/halogazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Meteor has commenced. Through the Gundam pilots' journey to end the unrest between Earth and the Colonies, they meet several key people, both ally and enemy alike, who are poised to make an impact on their missions. One such person is Lista Di Nevella, a young Alliance soldier looking for her rightful place in the wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_With high hopes, humans leave Earth to begin a new life in the space colonies._

_But the United Earth Sphere Alliance gains military power and seizes control of one colony after the other_

_in the name of justice and peace._

_The year is After Colony 195 – Operation Meteor._

_To counter the Alliance's tyranny, rebel colonists bring new arsenals to the Earth,_

_disguising them as shooting stars…_

 

She could hear her own footsteps echoing with each foot in front of the other, solid, firm, unrelenting. She said nothing to the soldiers on guard as she walked down the hall, tucking a stray piece of black hair behind her ear.

 

She knew what this was going to be about. She always knew.

 

She came to a stop at the closed door and said nothing to the soldier at the desk, flashing him a look of annoyance and boredom. The young man didn’t even attempt to hide his smirk, shaking his head, and pushed a button on the telephone. “Colonel Bellegarde, Lista Di Nevella is here to see you, Sir.”

 

An aged, masculine voice echoed back. “Good. Send her in.”

 

But her hand was already on the doorknob to her superior’s office before he could relay the permission. She walked inside and shut the door behind her, approaching the elder man’s desk with her arms firm at her sides. She came to a swift stop and snapped her hand up in a salute. “Di Nevella reporting, Sir.”

 

Colonel Augustus Bellegarde was an older man with streaks of gray hiding against his light blonde hair. His light green eyes only seemed to get more tired and lighter with age, or perhaps with every meeting he had with her.

 

He picked up a manila folder and waved it in front of her, the lines of his face hardening as he stared at her. “Do you know what this tells me, Di Nevella?”

 

She could hear the usual gruff irritation in his voice. It used to make her flinch, but she’d gotten used to it over the past months. Without lowering her salute, Lista continued to look ahead, fixating on the mobile suits standing at attention outside the window behind him. “No, Sir.”

 

Sighing, he stood up and threw it back down upon his desk. “It tells me that your suspension from the battlefield expires in a week. And then…” He bent over and picked up another manila folder, waving it and tossing it down atop the other with a bit more force. “…I get notification that a special set of verniers were ordered by you for your Leo suit, an order that I didn’t approve of. Mind explaining that?”

 

She cleared her throat. “I can’t do the best of my ability for the Alliance with insufficient equipment, Sir. The standard Leo verniers are too slow,” she answered without missing a beat. She’d rehearsed her explanation more times than she cared to count.

 

Bellegarde sighed, shaking his hand. “At ease, Di Nevella.” He watched her lower her hand back to her side, her body relaxing slightly. He sat back down in his chair, leaning against the back rest with a soft creak. “I know you have higher than average agility than the other soldiers. But you can’t just decide to order parts for your suit before going through the proper channels. You know this.”

 

Lista nodded. “Yes, Sir. It won’t happen again, Sir.”

 

Bellegarde scoffed, mouth tweaking in mock amusement, as he shook his head. “I’ve heard that before.” He folded his hands together and rested his forehead atop them for a short moment, Lista watching him intently. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath.

 

He lifted his head, his older, light-green eyes staring back into her much younger, emerald ones. “I can’t keep looking the other way every time you break protocol. I’ve known you since you were practically born. But when you keep defying procedure, there’s little I can do to keep you from being dishonorably discharged. And you know what that’ll do to your old man.”

 

There was a crack in Lista’s hard expression at the mention of her father. She swallowed and curled her hands into fists at her sides, hoping to hide her sudden discomfort. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“I’ll allow the verniers,” Bellegarde said after a short pause. “I know they’ll be better than what you have now.” He paused again, his eyes slitting slightly. “But I fail to see what good they’ll do you when you haven’t seen the battlefield in months due to your constant stack of suspensions.”

 

The corner of Lista’s mouth twitched, but she stayed silent.

 

“This is the last time,” Bellegarde advised as he pointed his finger firmly in her direction. “Last warning. Last suspension. Once your verniers arrive, you will install them yourself. I’m not wasting manpower and time for something I didn’t approve of to begin with.”

 

He pushed himself from his desk, walking around it to close the distance between them, towering over her. “If you keep up your subordination, I will have no choice but to have you discharged, and I can’t promise that actions won’t be taken from my superiors to have you court-martialed. Got it?”

 

Lista nodded, pulling her hand up to salute him once more. “Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir.”

 

Bellegarde nodded once and turned away, waving her off. “You better understand it this time around,” he said. He rested his fists on his waist. “It’s like dealing with a younger version of your old man.” He shook his head. “But he grew out of it, thank God.” He turned over his shoulder, flashing her a glare of warning. “I’m hoping you do the same.”

 

Lista blinked, breaking their eye contact. She could feel her lungs constricting under the pressure of his stare.

 

“Anyway, head down to the Leo bays,” Bellegarde continued as he moved back behind his desk. “The engineers have been working all day on repairs. You can clean up after them. I’ll send someone down there to relieve you, but don’t expect it to be anytime soon. But what you _can_ expect is a lot of grunt work for the next two weeks. Hopefully it’ll be enough to knock some sense back into that head of yours. Dismissed.”

 

Lista said nothing as she gave him a hurried, sloppy salute before she forced herself out of the office, biting back a curse as she walked past the soldier manning the hall desk. As she turned a corner, she ran her fingers through her bangs, pushing them back, and sighed irksomely. She knew those engineers would make no effort to be tidy once they knew she would be following them around like their maid. She cringed at the thought.

 

But that wasn’t what bothered her.

 

“I’m out of options,” Lista muttered to herself. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “But no matter what, I’m not getting on that battlefield. No more.”

 

 

 

 

Lista bit back a curse as she moved to her hands and knees with a rag, scrubbing hard back and forth over the stubborn oil mark on the concrete floor. Her uniform jacket was long forgotten propped on a pallet jack handle and her hair was now pulled messily atop her head. Several strands of hair stuck to the sides of her face, slick with a thin coat of sweat.

 

She swore they were doing this on purpose.

 

She heard muffled snickering from behind her. She snapped her head over her shoulder, eyes burning through the small group of her comrades watching her in amusement.

 

She forced out a purposeful exasperated sigh and turned back to the stain that seemingly continued to seep into the concrete beneath her knees, which now began to ache with every passing second.

 

She began to wonder if this was really the lesser of two evils.

 

“Put some back into it, Di Nevella.”

 

Hearing the familiar masculine voice, she lowered her head with a disgusted sigh before peering up at the brown-haired soldier standing in front of her, wearing a cocky smirk. “You’ll never get it out at this rate. The head engineer won’t give Bellegarde the okay to dismiss you for the night if you don’t get it clean.”

 

Lista clenched her teeth and continued scrubbing at the stain. “Thanks for the advice, Starke. Now could you kindly get the hell out of my personal space before you drown me with your lack of brain activity? I have work to do.”

 

Starke’s face twisted in aggravation for a moment, and he crossed his hands over his chest in a huff. “You know, maybe you should just stop disobeying the rules. Then maybe you wouldn’t get stuck doing this work all the time.” He paused, his mouth curving up into a smirk once more. “Bellegarde won’t be playing favorites with you for much longer.”

 

Lista slammed the dirty rag into the bucket next to her before shoving herself to her feet, closing the distance between them. “Does it look to you as if he’s playing favorites with me?” she snapped as she motioned towards her sweaty, dirty form. “I’m the damn resident maid.”

 

Starke shrugged. “Serves you right for playing rogue and trying to do what you want,” he said coolly. “Did you think Bellegarde being friends with your dad was going to get you a free pass?”

 

Lista scoffed, running her fingers through her damp bangs, pushing them atop her head. “Don’t you have something better to do? Like, I don’t know, take more beginner’s piloting courses? You should be just about good enough to get out of the simulation cockpit and behind an actual mobile suit. Hell, maybe you’ll actually be able to get a Leo to put one foot in front of the other.”

 

Starke’s face hardened, and his arms lowered to his sides, hands closed into fists. “This is why you have no friends around here.”

 

“This is a war,” Lista spat. “I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to fight the bad guys.” She leaned towards him, shoving a finger pointedly into his chest. “You have five seconds to get out of my face or you’re going to be the first one I come for when my suspension is up.”

 

He scoffed and turned around, joining two fellow soldiers that stood next to one of the docked Leos. They whispered to him for a moment before pulling him from the bay, but not before stealing glances at her.

 

Lista shook her head with a scoff and rubbed her arm across her forehead before looking down at the oil stain at her feet. She waved it off, opting to come back to it later, and turned around, noticing the quick acclimation of plastic-wrapped pallets scattered about the bay with discarded mobile suit parts. Her aggravated groan vibrated against her throat, and she moved towards her pallet jack, yanking it behind her as she moved towards the nearest pallet.

 

As she positioned the forks underneath the pallet and began jacking it up, Starke’s words, although obviously meant to bait her – and she’d bit – began to echo against her ears, much to her chagrin. She knew Bellegarde went easy on her, at least in the beginning, when she began deliberately defying the rules to purposefully bring about suspension, and she knew it was because of his friendship with her father.

 

She tugged the pallet from the docking bay, walking towards the salvage pickup area behind the base.

 

She knew this latest stunt of hers would be her last. She could see it in Bellegarde’s face that all of her chances were up. She’d have to rejoin the battlefield in two weeks or risk being dishonorably discharged and quite possibly face punishment.

 

She pushed the pallet up against the many more stacked outside waiting to be transported for incineration or recycling. She heard the recognizably loud whoosh and felt a warm gust of air brush past her. She turned around, smelling the oil and fuel from the Leos that went through their practice rounds on the training yard across the field.

 

She missed the rush, the speed, the power under her hands.

 

If only she’d been fighting for the right side.

 

 

 

 

Lista shut and locked her door behind her. She dragged herself tiredly to her computer desk, dropping down into the chair with a loud sigh. She undid the buttons of her uniform, shrugging off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor behind her. She tied her hair up loosely in a ponytail and clicked a random button on her keyboard, waking the computer up from its sleep.

 

She clicked on her email and went down the line of new emails in her inbox that seemed too boring to even glance at.

 

She came to the final new email and felt her heart clamber to a halt against her chest.

 

An email from Colonel Lorenzo Di Nevella of the Alliance Space Forces. No subject heading.

 

Her father.

 

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before clicking on it. To her annoyance, there was a lengthy scolding. She could hear her father speaking the words in his booming, intimidating baritone.

 

_“I heard from Gussy this morning. He told me your suspension was nearly up. Why would you destroy your chance to return to the battlefield by ordering a set of expensive verniers for your suit when you haven’t been out to fight for the last two months? I don’t understand what you’re doing. This isn’t like you._

_I know protocol. You have too many strikes on your record. Gussy won’t have any choice but to send your file to General Ventei for review on how to best deal with your insubordination. At this point, discharge is at the top of the list. No Di Nevella has ever been discharged. I’d rather my daughter not be the first one._

_Whatever you’re trying to accomplish, stop. The next time I’m on Earth, I’ll be making a stop to New Edwards so we can talk about this, you, me, and Gussy. So until then, be on your best damn behavior. I didn’t train you to act like this. Get your head together._

_We’ll talk soon.”_

Lista could feel her frustration bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she deleted the email with a loud, annoyed groan. She shut off her monitor and shoved herself to her feet, moving towards the single window in the room. The lights of the landing strips glowed bright against the black of night; she had no idea how long it had been since the sun disappeared behind the horizon. She hadn’t measured how long she’d been in the docking bay scrubbing up oil spills – some purposeful just to piss her off – and evading her fellow soldiers as they stood back and laughed at her misfortune.

 

She pressed her hand against the windowsill. She knew she only had herself to blame for the work she’d have to put up with for the next two weeks. She’d suffered a good deal of annoyances of late, brought on by her own poor choices.

 

But the thought of getting behind the controls of a mobile suit and fighting for the Alliance caused a sour taste in the back of her throat. She’d seen firsthand what they’d done, what they were doing, and what they planned for the future.

 

They were spinning out of control, and they had to be stopped.

 

Her mind U-turned back to her father’s email. She knew her father would demand an explanation for her actions when he made his way back to Earth. But she drew an inkling of comfort knowing that his trips to Earth were few and far between. He had too much to do in the Colonies.

 

Too much fighting against the Colonies, who wanted peace and nothing more.

 

She closed her eyes. She could see the faces of those her father and his regiment had terrorized and intimidated into following their rules. After the death of the Colonies’ leader, Heero Yuy, there had been chaos, no true leader for the colonists to follow. And the Alliance had reaped the benefits of his brutal assassination and rained military control over each and every one of them.

 

And yet she willingly trained and enrolled as a soldier, because she could feel her soldier blood pumping, fueling her, pushing her to have a say in the way these wars would end.

 

She grew up watching the battles on television, hearing her father pour his wisdom into her on a daily basis that she would one day rise up and join him on the battlefield, much like he and his brothers had done with his own father.

 

But she knew that Lorenzo Di Nevella would have much preferred a son to join him on the battlefield rather than the eldest of four daughters. And perhaps that was why he’d pushed her so much. She was a woman. She would be judged and accosted for being weak. He wanted her to be strong. But she often believed it was for the sake of their family name, not for her own wellbeing.

 

Lista groaned in frustration and slammed her palm against the side of the window. She grabbed the blinds string and yanked it hard, allowing the plastic blades to fall to the window edge with a loud clatter. She spun around and pulled her tanktop over her head, tossing it to the floor at the foot of her cot. She shimmied out of her trousers, leaving them in a forest green pool where she stood.

 

She pulled back the thin sheets on her bed and climbed in, sighing at the feel of the cool cotton against her skin. Even the firm, creaky bed was comfortable after a long day tirelessly working in the docking bay playing maid to the engineers.

 

She fluffed the flat pillow as much as she could and propped it against the wall. She leaned against it, tugging the sheet up over her breasts. She stared at the bland wall in front of her, her mind reeling as to what her next course of action would be. She didn’t want to be discharged; she would rather be in the know on the latest happenings within the Alliance. She’d more or less been using it as a well of information rather than lending her aid for their faulty cause.

 

And then the matter of her father rose to the surface once more. She didn’t want to have to face him and the lecture of her failure to impress him, to uphold the family legacy.

 

She sunk against the wall, curling her fingers into the sheets. As tired as she was, she knew sleep would not visit her any time soon, if at all.

 

 

 

 

 

A familiar blaring jarred Lista awake just before dawn. She spun to her other side and slapped her palm over her clock, sliding the button to the “off” position with a tired groan. She kicked the rustled, tangled sheets away from her legs and shifted to her back, rubbing her eyes. She peered up at the ceiling for a moment, blinking the haze of sleep away. She was surprised she’d been able to get as much sleep as she did.

 

But the racing of her mind resumed where it’d left off, unable to shake off the unnerve of eventually facing her father with some kind of explanation for her actions of late.

 

She grumbled a curse under her breath and pushed herself to her feet, extending backwards with her arms over her head in a stretch. She sighed deeply as she lowered her arms to her sides and peered at the clock. She had time to take a shower and get a little breakfast from the cafeteria before heading to her arms drill at 0900 hours.

 

She moved to her computer, waking it up to find a single email from Colonel Bellegarde ordering her to report straight to the docking bay after her drill for cleaning, where she would be for the remainder of the day.

 

She deleted the email with a frown and moved towards the small adjoining bathroom, where she unclasped her bra and slid her panties down her legs. She turned on the shower, testing the water’s temperature – she preferred it on the colder side to help wake her – and stepped inside. She hissed when the first drops of cold water hit her face, but she stood right under the unrelenting torrent of water. She could feel the water dripping through her hair and trickling down her back.

 

She didn’t know how long she stood under the stream of water with her eyes closed, pushing all thoughts of her father, of the Alliance, of her suspension from her mind. She wanted calm, something she’d never truly felt her whole life. She was a child of war. But curiosity always plagued her on what a life filled with peace would be like.

 

She opened her eyes against the water and turned around, letting it spray onto her back. She stared at the white tile, unblinking, and wondered if she would see the conclusion of this war and find out just what a life of calm would be like, or if she would end up like many other dreamers before her and become a bloody, forgotten casualty.

 

 

 

 

Lista moved down the hall with her pistol strapped to her side. There were other soldiers in front of her also on their way to the gun range.

 

A soldier stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes met hers, and he pushed himself from the wall just as she approached him.

 

“So, what did you do this time?” he asked with a smirk.

 

Lista frowned. “You mean the gossip hasn’t reached you yet, Finn? That’s a shocker.”

 

He waved his hand with a chuckle. “Hey, I’m not saying it didn’t. I just thought I’d get it from you. You know how some of the guys are around here. You can’t trust their word as far as you can throw them.”

 

Lista sighed and shook her head. “It’s no one’s business what I do around here.”

 

Finn scoffed. “Don’t you know anything about how this all works? It takes a grand total of 10 minutes for the whole base to find out you did something else to extend your suspension. And those whispers include something about a dishonorable discharge. I know a lot of people have been wondering why that hasn’t come up a lot sooner with all the stuff you’ve been pulling.”

 

Lista halted in her tracks, Finn stopping a step in front of her. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “Finnian, I’m telling you, tell your friends to stop gossiping about me. Don’t they have anything else to talk about? Like, I don’t know, seeing this war comes to an end so we can leave this godforsaken base?”

 

Finn stared at her for a moment, noting the tension in her body. A smile curled over his face, chuckling. “I find it ironic that you ordered a set of verniers for your Leo when it hasn’t even seen the light of day in months.”

 

Bringing a hand up to her head, Lista sighed exasperatingly. “Stop steering the conversation back to what I did. It’s none of your business, Finn. I did it, and now I’m paying for it. I knew what I was doing.”

 

Finn’s face contorted, and he leaned towards her. She pulled back, brows furrowing into her face. “And what exactly was your aim in all of this? I know full well you’re not afraid to go out there and fight. So what could be keeping you from going out there?”

 

Lista bit back a curse, knowing she’d said too much. Finnian was always too observant for his own good. Lista shook her head and stepped away from him. “I guess I just have an aversion to the rules.”

 

He shook his head and propped his knuckles on his waist. “You probably shouldn’t deflect. It makes you look even more guilty. And it makes you look like you hate everything and everyone. You should probably try loosening up a little bit. You’re not a robot. You’re a human being with feelings.”

 

Lista said nothing, only folding her arms under her breasts in annoyance. She knew he was psychoanalyzing her.

 

“Di Nevella! Scott! Get a move on!” a man’s booming voice echoed from the end of the hall. Both soldiers turned their heads, finding their drill instructor standing there in irritation. “Get in here and suit up! Gossip on your own time!”

 

“Saved by the boss,” Finn said with a chuckle. He turned his attention back to Lista. “You know, in all seriousness, being the daughter of the colonel’s best friend isn’t going to save you when you’re discharged. You might want to start following the rules while you still can.”

 

Lista stomped up to him, shoving her finger in his face. “Stay out of my business, Finn. I mean it. I’m tired of people getting on my case.” She pushed past him, adding, “And I’ve never been so happy to be going to drills this morning. I can let out my frustrations.”

 

Finn followed after her, chuckling. “Then I’ll make sure I’m clear on the other end of the room from you.”

 

 

 

 

The drill instructor nodded once, his hands folded tight behind him. “Okay, all. Good job this morning. Get moving to your next assignments, and I’ll see you back here in two days, as always.”

 

Lista sheathed her pistol at her side, flicking a stray lock of her bangs from her eyes. She stared downrange at her target, pleased with the results of her drill. She had to admit she felt better.

 

And then she caught Finn approaching her from the corner of her eye. Not wanting to ruin her better mood before getting to the docking bay, she turned on her heel and walked quickly from the room, eager to get away from another question-and-answer session with him. She could only hope he wouldn’t be persistent enough to follow her to the bay.

 

The sound of clanking and metal scraping grew louder in her ears as she rounded a corner, sighing in relief that Finnian had not pursued her for more information. It unnerved her that he’d questioned her sudden dislike for the rules and seemed to make some sort of correlation between her insubordination and staying away from the battlefield as punishment.

 

She could only hope he hadn’t figured anything out and wouldn’t push her further. If he was beginning to dance around the prospect, then she knew Bellegarde had to have suspicions of his own.

 

She had to be cautious.

 

She walked into the docking bay and saw the lead engineer on the far side of the room. She turned her head and saw her own Leo docked in the corner by itself, seemingly collecting dust. She moved over to it, placing her hand on the leg. She sighed deeply and moved to the wall for a cable gun. She took a quick look behind her to make sure no one was paying attention, fired the gun at the cockpit, and pulled herself up.

 

The cockpit shield door opened, and she moved inside, sitting in her cockpit seat for the first time in months. Or so her superiors were led to believe. She stole some time away here often to think, to re-memorize the feel of the control sticks under her palms, the smell of the leather of the seat, the quiet inside that cockpit.

 

She dragged her fingers along the buttons on the control panel. She missed the battlefield. She missed being needed. But that washed away when she remembered whose side she’d been fighting on. No, she wouldn’t fight for them again. She wouldn’t have a hand in the Alliance murdering innocent people who didn’t wish to stand with them.

 

And she knew that if they discovered her true reasons for insubordination, they’d have no trouble throwing her in jail, or worse.

 

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and frowned, shoving the nausea back into the pit of her stomach. She slid back against the seat with a heavy sigh. It was at times like these that she wished she had someone she could talk to, someone she could trust with her innermost feelings.

 

“I guess I have you to listen to me, Leo,” she murmured. She sat in silence for a moment, her eyes darting back and forth, and she chuckled. “Too bad you don’t talk back.”

 

“Hey! Di Nevella!”

 

Lista perked up at the sound of her name, and she peeked her head out of the open cockpit. The lead engineer stood at her Leo’s feet, staring up at her impatiently with a clipboard in his hand. “Get out of there! You have work down here waiting for you!” He waved the clipboard over his head. “I have a list of things for you to accomplish before the day is over!”

 

Lista gave him a half-hearted, sarcastic salute and leaned back into her cockpit. She slid her hands over the control sticks, gripping them tight, reveling in the feel under her hands, the control at her fingertips.

 

“I will find my rightful place in this war,” she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes, releasing a long sigh of air through her nose. “And in this world. And just maybe I will make an impact worthy enough of the Di Nevella name. But until then…”

 

Her hands slid away from the control sticks and into her lap. “I just can’t die, not before I know where I’m meant to be.” She looked up, peering past the roof of her Leo, of the base, past the clouds, past Earth’s atmosphere, and even past the Colonies floating above. “Help me find my place.”


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Bellegarde sighed to himself as he shuffled a bundle of papers together into a folder with Lista’s name on it. He stole one last glance at her name with a shake of his head before shoving it back in a cabinet. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on with her. She’d always been a good soldier, always abiding by the rules – for the most part, anyway.

 

And then, out of seemingly nowhere, she’d begun acting out of turn, earning her the highest stack of suspensions he’d seen in years, if at all, in a short amount of time.

 

He liked it about as much as her old man did.

 

She had another week and a half left on this suspension. He had to wonder if she would play with chance and do something out of turn once again or do what he’d urged her to do – stay out of trouble, if anything, for the sake of her old man. Lorenzo Di Nevella was a hard, tradition-driven man. He knew Enzo would be crushed if his daughter made a mockery of their family name by getting herself dishonorably discharged.

 

His computer beeped, jolting him from his musings, and as he turned around to face it, his eyes widened, shocked to find Field Marshal Noventa, leader of the Alliance, staring back at him.

 

He quickly saluted him. “Marshal Noventa, I wasn’t expecting you, Sir,” he said, clearing his throat. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I’ve just finished getting reports from several bases and units that they’ve all been attacked,” Noventa replied with a frown. He shook his head, rubbing a finger against his temple. “One suit was able to completely overpower our forces.”

 

Bellegarde flinched in surprise. “What? One mobile suit was able to cause destruction on that scale? Do we know how many?”

 

“As of right now, we’ve gotten four separate reports. I’m also expecting a report from Zechs Merquise of the Specials, which will make five. Apparently he faced one of these mobile suits but was able to fell it into the ocean at the JAP Point of Asia. These attacks have happened in scattered parts of the world. But we know little to no information about them,” Noventa explained. He took a deep breath. “I’ll send all of the reports to you. I’m entrusting you and New Edwards to find out more about these suits, Bellegarde. We need to know who built them and who it is that considers us the enemy.”

 

Bellegarde nodded in understanding. “Yes, Sir. We’ll find out all we can about them.”

 

“Thank you. I’m trusting in you, Bellegarde. I’ll contact you soon for an update,” Noventa replied. And with that, his face fizzed off the screen.

 

Bellegarde stood still for a moment, listening to the familiar chime of his computer as incoming emails came in. He stared at the computer screen, watching the notifications pop up from Marshal Noventa.

 

Getting an idea, he moved to his door, thrusting it open. The desk soldier stood up quickly to attention, startled. “Get Di Nevella in here. I have an assignment for her.”

 

 

 

Lista wiped her hands on a dirty rag with a satisfied smirk. All discarded mobile suit parts were already parked at the salvage yard, and all stains the engineers had “accidentally” spilled were scrubbed and cleaned.

 

She turned over her shoulder, her smirk widening in victory at the once cocky engineers. She had a spare moment to get a drink and some fresh air outside.

 

Just as she turned around to head for one of the coolers full of bottled water, Bellegarde’s desk soldier rushed up to her, panting.

 

Her face fell, and she made no attempt to stifle her groan. “What did I do now?”

 

He ignored her. “Colonel Bellegarde has ordered you to his office. He has to speak with you right away.”

 

Before Lista could question him, he spun around and rushed back towards his post. Lista scoffed and slapped her hands to her sides in aggravation.

 

So much for taking a break.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood in Bellegarde’s office, a soft sheen of sweat and a smear of oil on her face. Bellegarde tossed her a towel. “Wipe yourself off. You look like hell.”

 

Lista bit her tongue and nodded as she gripped her fingers over the hand towel. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Bellegarde picked up a stack of folders and leaned against the front of his desk. “I just got off a call with Field Marshal Noventa. We have a situation. And since you’re conveniently free of regular duty, I’m handing this assignment off to you. Perhaps it’ll get you back in the good graces of everyone around here.” He paused. “Or it could make you crash and burn.”

 

Lista finished rubbing the oil from her face before tossing the towel on the back of a chair with a sigh. She tried to ignore the pressure mounting on her shoulders. “I’ll do whatever needs to be done, Colonel. What’s the assignment? It must be pretty important for the field marshal to contact you directly.”

 

Bellegarde handed her the folders. “We’re getting reports of unknown mobile suits attacking our forces. They decimated them like they were nothing. In those folders is also a report from Zechs Merquise. He encountered one of the suits in the air and caused it to crash around Asia. There’s little to no hope that the pilot of that suit survived, but there are still four more out there. Merquise’s report indicates that the suit was a Gundam.”

 

Lista snapped her head up, brows furrowing. “A suit constructed of gundanium alloy? That material is nearly indestructible.” She scoffed, shaking her head. “No wonder our forces were no match for them. That’s like bringing a knife to a gunfight, Sir.”

 

“I’m aware,” Bellegarde said with an exasperated sigh. “The fact of the matter is that Field Marshal Noventa wants a complete profile on each of these suits. He wants to confirm that there are no more than the five that attacked our forces. We don’t know who constructed them, who they fight for, or who is piloting them. But your job is to find out.”

 

Lista couldn’t stop herself from swallowing the growing lump expanding in her throat. “I will find out all that I can on these Gundams, Sir.”

 

Bellegarde nodded. “You do that. In that folder is a username and password to get into restricted databases in our system. You’ll be able to access what security footage we were able to get from these attacks.” He paused, leaning towards her slightly. “I’m not the only one counting on you here, Di Nevella. You have a lot of work ahead of you. This is me giving you the chance to redeem all the hits on your record as of late. You could even get a commendation and a rank if you deliver us the information we need to launch a successful counterattack. Don’t fail me. Better yet, don’t fail the Alliance.”

 

She snapped her hand up to her head in a salute. “Yes, Sir.” Watching him nod at her in a silent dismissal, she made a sharp about-face from the room. After passing the reception desk, she opened the folder once more, finding a handwritten post-it with an alphanumeric username and passcode.

 

She stopped in the empty hallway, eyes fluttering over the top report from Zechs Merquise, as well as two photos of the Gundam he’d encountered.

 

“The suit Merquise knocked into the ocean has a flight mode. That’s pretty impressive,” she whispered to herself. Begrudgingly, she closed the folder, hugging it close to her chest. “At least I have an excuse not to clean after those damn engineers.” A smile curved across her lips. She couldn’t ignore the intrigue flooding through her. She unconsciously picked up her pace, moving back towards her quarters. She moved with purpose, shuffling through soldiers returning from drills, some who attempted to goad her, to ask how her new job was, but she paid them no mind.

 

She entered the housing hall and pushed herself into her room, closing her door and locking it behind her. She walked to her desk and sat down, opening the folder once more. She moved Zechs’ report out of the way, moving towards the next set of photos of a black Gundam with a thermal energy scythe for a weapon.

 

“This Gundam attacked a Leo manufacturing plant in North America,” Lista murmured to herself as her eyes skimmed over the report. “All suits destroyed.”

 

She moved to the third report, studying the photos of a red and white mobile suit. “Dover Space Port in the United Kingdom. All forces destroyed.”

 

She shuffled to the fourth report. This suit was white, black, and gold. “West African desert. All land troops destroyed.” She thumbed through several other photos, taking in the brown suits lined up behind the Gundam. “I don’t recognize the make and model of these others suits. They’re not of the Alliance.” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Could some of these Gundams be forming their own armies?”

 

She looked at the last report, eyes moving over the white, red, and blue Gundam. “China Sea. All naval aircraft carriers destroyed.”

 

She placed the papers on her desk, staring at them for a moment. She folded her arms under her breasts and leaned back against her chair. “Each Gundam looks different and seems to have its own specialty of fighting, but each is equally dangerous and destructive.”

 

Lista couldn’t control the smile stretching across her face. “I have to know more about them.”

 

 

 

 

Lista had no idea how long she’d been sitting at her computer, unmoving, studying the reports again for the countless time. She had papers scattered about her desk, each numbered at the top from 01 through 05 to designate each Gundam in order in which they appeared.

 

“Gundam 01, the one Merquise encountered, seemed to come from space. And it looks to be the only one with a flight mode,” Lista murmured to herself. She grabbed the paper titled “01” and made a note. “It’s also the only one whose pilot is likely dead.” She made another note. “Since it never made it to its designated mission, I wonder if one of the others will pick up where it left off.”

 

She turned to the other four papers, eyes moving over the small bits of information she’d jotted down on each one. “It seems as if these Gundams all came from the Colonies, but there’s no telling who is responsible for sending them down here.” She pressed the tip of her pen against her cheek in thought. “I wonder how they’re handling it if there were civilians who saw any of them drop from the sky.”

 

As soon as the words passed from her mouth, she snapped up to her feet, eyes wide in realization. She gathered her papers in a hurry, dropping some on her way out of the door.

 

 

 

 

Bellegarde heard commotion outside his door, and as he moved to his feet in curiosity, Lista pushed herself through the door, his desk soldier trying to tug her back.

 

“Get off of me, you idiot! This is urgent!” Lista shouted as she jerked herself away from his hold.

 

“It’s all right, Matheson,” Bellegarde said, holding up his hand. The soldier stopped, panting, his face aggravated. “I’ll handle her. Leave us for a minute.” Matheson stole a quick, angry glance with Lista before leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him with a heavy thud. “Now, what’s this all about, Di Nevella?”

 

Lista moved to his desk and slammed the papers down. “It’s Operation Meteor, the plan to drop mobile suits to Earth and take over the Earth Sphere by colonial rebels. I’m certain of it.”

 

Bellegarde dropped his arms to his side, frowning. “How in the hell could you possibly know about Operation Meteor? You don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.” His face twisted further into a scowl. “Don’t tell me you were hacking into the Alliance confidential databases. _Again._ ”

 

Lista waved her hand dismissively. “I haven’t hacked into anything.” She stopped, unable to control her smile. “Not since the last time when it got me suspended.” She saw the look on his face sour further, and she continued. “I found out about it then. But either way, it doesn’t appear to be the exact rumor of what Operation Meteor was supposed to entail, but nearly unstoppable mobile suits dropping from the Colonies onto Earth and attacking our forces? It has to be Operation Meteor. Maybe it’s been altered since the last time we received any information. It’s possible they knew we’d been able to commandeer their overall blueprint and decided to throw us off base by changing it.”

 

Bellegarde sat down at his desk, sighing. He looked down at the papers she’d laid there. “It’s entirely feasible.” He began to sift through the papers. “What are these?”

 

“It’s what information I’ve been able to gather so far,” Lista replied, flicking a stray bang from her eyes.

 

He looked up at her, surprised. “You were given this assignment six hours ago, and this is what you have already?”

 

Lista shrugged. “You told me to be thorough and fast. That’s what I’m doing.” She leaned over and lined the papers up in order from 01 to 05. “This is the order they were all reported as seen on Earth. I numbered them from Gundams 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05 to help us keep track of them. 01 is the only one that never made its intended target. There’s no telling where that may have been, but my guess is it was our supply depot near the coast of Asia.”

 

She moved through the papers, coming to several photos of Gundam 04. “This is the Gundam that attacked our land forces in West Africa. It looks as if it has an army of 40 mobile suits that have yet to be identified. It’s possible some of these Gundams may have amassed their own forces, but so far, this is the only one seen to have some form of backup troops.”

 

Bellegarde shook his head and rubbed his hand against his brow. “This doesn’t look good.”

 

Lista straightened herself, pressing her knuckles against her hips. “There’s a possibility that since Gundam 01 never made it to its target that one of the others could pick up its mission. But it’s too early to tell whether these Gundams are working together or separately since they all landed on Earth in different parts of the globe.” She cleared her throat and shook her head. “Which means we have no way of knowing where any of them plan to strike next.”

 

“And we can’t effectively plan a counterassault,” Bellegarde added.

 

Lista watched him sit pensively, eyes scoping over each paper with the notes she’d made. She hesitated for a moment. “Sir, I’m afraid our best option is to let them attack us.”

 

Bellegarde snapped his head up at her, his frown returning. “What the devil are you talking about?”

 

She shook her head and waved her hands defensively. “You misunderstand, Sir. Their first battles threw us off guard. But now that we know they’re down here, no doubt gunning for the Alliance, we have the opportunity to study them, to try intercepting any communications they might be receiving. We might be able to find out who is ordering them. I don’t think they’re doing any of this of their own free will. Someone in the Colonies is commanding their movements.”

 

A brow perked on Bellegarde’s face. “Why do you think that?”

 

Lista shrugged. “Their attacks took place within minutes of each other. That’s no coincidence. And so far, their attacks have been at some of our largest bases. They’re trying to disarm us as fast as possible. There _is_ someone giving them orders.”

 

She hadn’t realized she’d been smiling until Bellegarde tilted his head and rested his chin against his knuckles. “You seem to be taking some enjoyment out of this assignment, judging by the smile on your face.”

 

Lista quickly forced her expression to one more neutral and straightened herself, trying to present a more professional front. “I am merely taking this task seriously, Sir. You said yourself that the Alliance and Marshal Noventa were counting on me. The Alliance has never seen something like this before. This kind of mysterious, destructive force has the power to decimate us if given the chance.”

 

Bellegarde nodded in agreement. “You’re not wrong.” He pushed himself to his feet with a heavy sigh. “Which is why you need to be on top of this, Di Nevella. Tap into security footage. Contact the bases in the surrounding radiuses of those that have been hit. We need to assess these suits for their battle style and any weaknesses so we can take them down.” He gathered the papers into a neat stack and held them out to her. “Keep up the good work, Di Nevella. Your old man would be proud of your attention to this.”

 

Lista swallowed the lump in her throat and took the papers from him. She snapped her hand up into a salute. “Sir.” She turned on her heel and moved from the room without saying another word, ignoring the stabbing glare from Matheson as she passed by.

 

The smile was back on her face, unmoving, as she walked back to her quarters.

 

 

 

 

Lista awoke the next morning to the sound of her computer beeping. She threw her hand over her alarm clock out of habit, but when the beeping continued, she groaned, pressing her hands against her face. She forced herself to sit up, shooting a glare at her computer as it continued to beep.

 

She threw the blanket from her body and moved from the bed, hitting a random key on the keyboard, and woke up the monitor. She sighed deeply when she noticed an email notification in her toolbar. She scratched the top of her head with a yawn and plopped down into her chair, clicking the icon.

 

It was an email from Bellegarde.

 

_New developments. Indus Supply Base attacked by Gundam 05. Look into this. –Bellegarde_

Lista pulled her hair up messily atop her head and accessed the Alliance database, inputting a few codes until she had access to the security footage from Indus. There was a wide culmination of photos and video footage of 05 attacking and destroying most of the supply depot.

 

She studied the final footage of the aftermath, eyes wide at the destruction. 05 left unscathed, roaring fires and explosions in his wake.

 

“These guys aren’t messing around,” she whispered to herself. “If they’re able to keep this up, they could really start making a huge dent in the Alliance’s supplies and forces.” She clicked on a button to save the video footage to her local drive and print out the photos to add to her ever-budding collection.

 

“Another busy day,” she said with a sigh. “But it’s better than cleaning up after those engineers.” Her printer whirred, shooting out the final picture. She shuffled them together and moved them into the folder she designated 05 – they now required their own folders – and yawned again. “I’m going to need some coffee.”

 

 

 

 

Lista took a sip of her cold coffee, accessing the databases of some of the bases that had yet to be targeted, sending their superiors emails to warn them that the Gundams were in their respective areas.

 

She double-checked her handwritten codes, inputting the information for the Corsica Base. She cracked her knuckles, waiting impatiently for the live security feeds to load onto her computer. Her monitor flickered, and as she prepared to take another sip of her cold coffee, she nearly choked, watching as Gundam 03 at that very moment unloaded several rounds of bullets into the front line defense of the base.

 

She shoved her coffee mug out of the way, nearly spilling the remnants all over her desk, as she leaned in to the monitor. Her eyes cemented on the Gundam’s movements, how it seemed to effortlessly mow down the Leo suits like they were made of paper.

 

And as 03 turned around to face another line of soldiers, its gatling gun rotated, but nothing came out. He was out of bullets.

 

Lista was quick to grab the 03 folder, fetching a pen from a cup. “This is what I’ve wanted to see,” she said to herself, unable to suppress the smile. “Now that he’s out of bullets, what type of offensive stance can he take?”

 

She watched as a new line of Leos moved forward, prepared to begin their assault, but a barrage of bullets flew from behind 03, destroying the Leos with ease.

 

Lista pulled back, surprised, and her eyes fell on another camera, showing that 04 and its army that had appeared in the desert had arrived, seemingly saving the other Gundam pilot from a rather ghastly fate.

 

Lista could feel her smile stretching further across her face. “This is even better. This could very well answer the question as to whether these Gundams are fighting independently or as a unit,” Lista said, now shuffling for the folder containing 04’s information. She watched with bated breath as the two Gundams faced off, and 03 was the first to make an attack, opting for a hand-to-hand fight. 04 caught its fist and sent one of its own, only to have it caught, as well.

 

It was a stalemate.

 

After a moment of nothing, she saw the cockpit of 04 open, and its pilot stepped out. Lista gasped and squinted; the angle was too far to get any definitive physical characteristics of the pilot. She groaned in aggravation as she watched the pilot of 03 come out with his hands up.

 

“Come on! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lista shouted, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. “A physical profile of the pilots would be a great asset. The Alliance really needs to be putting their war money into updating their damn security systems!” She tossed her pen down to the desk; it rolled onto the floor. The two pilots stood outside of their Gundams, supposedly having a conversation. She folded her arms over her chest in a huff.

 

And then she got an idea.

 

She quickly pulled up her email and typed in the main email address for the Corsica Base, praying there were still people alive in the control tower.

 

_To anyone who is monitoring the email, run a trace right away on Gundams 03 and 04. You may be close enough to intercept any communications while they are standing inactive. Get me anything you can right away. –Lista Di Nevella, New Edwards Base_

She shifted back to the video footage, watching intently as the pilots continued to stand outside their cockpits. She tapped her foot impatiently, silently praying that Corsica would be able to run a successful trace on their communications. She could only hope that it didn’t have a firewall keeping people from hacking into it.

 

Pushing a full minute since she sent the email, her computer beeped. She quickly clicked on the email notification, her heart beginning to thump clumsily in anticipation.

 

_Was able to intercept a single message from both Gundams 03 and 04, but it’ll need decrypted. We’re experiencing multi-systems failure. Please advise. –Corsica Base_

 

She couldn’t control the smile curling over her face, noticing the two attachments to the email. She tabbed back over to the live feed from Corsica; the Gundams, as well as 04’s troops, were leaving the scene together. She closed out of the feed and moved back to the two encrypted files. She cracked her knuckles, flexing her fingers. “Let’s see who these pilots really are.”

 

 

 

 

Lista could feel the dark circles under her eyes. She had no idea how long she sat at that computer. She was hungry, thirsty, tired. But she ignored it all, intrigued by the story seemingly putting itself together.

 

In the time she’d sat there since the attack on Corsica, Gundams 02, 05, and 01 – whose pilot had obviously miraculously survived – had launched attacks of their own, in which Lista was able to contact each base and have them run a successful trace on their communications transmissions, as well. But due to the attacks, each was unable to try decrypting the messages.

 

So she’d been sitting for endless hours trying to decode the messages and running them through every last bit of decryption software, and to her annoyance, she’d only been able to make out one word for each message.

 

She kicked herself to the left side of her desk, picking up a folder. She opened it and peered inside at the five handwritten words. “Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong.” She twirled a lock of hair thoughtfully around her finger. “I wish I’d been able to decrypt more out of those transmissions. The Alliance really needs to step up their technology.” Her eyes traveled over the names several more times. “I wonder if these are the pilots’ codenames. There’s no doubt that with a revolt such as this, they wouldn’t be using their real names.”

 

She turned her attention back to her computer, where she had five videos paused, each showcasing a battle from each Gundam. She shook her head, unable to stop the tweak of her mouth in a small smile. “Their skill is amazing. I didn’t think anyone could possibly fight like these guys do. It’s obvious they’ve all undergone training unlike anything the Alliance has ever done.” She replayed the footage of 01, watching the movements of the Gundam carefully, how it seemed to move and dodge seamlessly. “Their moves are so methodical, so quick. Quicker than me. There’s something amazing about what they’re doing.”

 

She felt a tumbling in the pit of her stomach. The beating of her heart quickened. She closed her eyes, hearing the sound of her father’s booming baritone voice as he told her so many times how important it was to him to carry on their family legacy by being a soldier in the Alliance, how it was her legacy as much as his.

 

She’d been feeling this way for hours, hearing the sound of her father’s voice echoing against her ears, as if to dissuade her of the thoughts now swimming around in her mind. They all clashed together, screaming over each other to be heard.

 

She slammed her palms onto the desk, knocking over her cup of pencils. She released a long exhale. She felt something she hadn’t expected to feel.

 

But it was what she had been waiting for.

 

Her brows furrowed, the tightness evident in the center of her stomach as she wondered if this was it for her, although she knew deep down she’d already made her decision.

 

“For months, I’ve come up with every excuse I could find to keep myself off the battlefield. The Alliance is wrong. OZ is wrong. And I know if they found out what I’m thinking, I’d be thrown in jail. Or worse.”

 

She curled her fingers into fists on the surface of the desk, eyes peering over each of the Gundams, studying their intricacies, their colors, everything that made them the same and yet unique. “I don’t know who any of you are, and a part of me can’t believe I’m about to do this, but…”

 

Lista picked up one of the folders, opening it once more to look upon the five names she’d been able to decipher. “I can’t explain the connection I feel, but this is what I’ve been waiting for all this time. Peace can’t be attained with the Alliance and OZ doing what they’re doing. But I think the five of you can bring about the end of all these wars.”

 

She pushed herself from her desk, her legs like jelly from sitting down for so many hours without moving. The words were passing past her lips before she realized it. “I’m going to help you. I’ll help you put an end to the Alliance and OZ.”

 

She felt her throat closing up as the weight of her decision slammed down on her. She didn’t want to admit the fear gripping her at the thought of being caught as a traitor.

 

She didn’t want to think about her father’s reaction, her familly’s.

 

Her computer pinged with an incoming email, kicking her from her reverie. She clicked on the notification with a shaky hand.

 

_I want a report on the Gundams. Tomorrow morning at 900 hours, my office. – Bellegarde._

Lista stared at her superior’s order and closed it out. Her eyes moved over the scattered folders on her desk, the collection of information she’d rounded up, been toiling over for days.

 

And as she stared down upon them, her resolve now crystal clear, it was time to decide what information to deliver to Bellegarde and what information to keep a secret from the organization she’d sworn to fight for.

 

She sighed deeply, resting her palms against the surface of the desk. “The time for a revolution is now. And I’m going to help it along.”

 

Her eyes fell on a small portrait of her and her father on the day she’d been inducted into the Alliance military. She could see the proud smile on his face, the joy in his eyes. She picked it up, staring down at it. “Forgive me for this. But it’s time for me to forge my own legacy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bellegarde pinched the bridge of his nose as Lista walked into his office with folders under her arm. He had dark circles under his eyes, and as he took a sip of his coffee, he failed to notice the soft fidgeting as she came to a stop before him. “I hope you have something for me, Di Nevella. These damn Gundams keep attacking our bases. Field Marshal Noventa is getting concerned.”

 

She snapped her hand up in a salute before handing over the folders. “Yes, Sir. I studied the battle footage from each of the bases, including that of Corsica and, most recently, from OZ’s Lake Victoria. Specifically at Corsica, two of the Gundams arrived and appeared to fight one another briefly before both surrendered to one another,” Lista explained. “Until the battle at Lake Victoria, I thought perhaps they were only targeting the Alliance, but it looks as if OZ is on their radar, as well. They must be working to disassemble both powers here on Earth.”

 

Bellegarde picked up one of the folders, beginning to peruse it. “Zechs Merquise was at Lake Victoria when it was attacked by Gundam 05. While you seem to be the Alliance’s go-to source for Gundam information, Merquise is turning out to be their resident expert.” He frowned. “OZ is too cocky, though. They look at the Alliance and think us weak for being torn to shreds by these Gundams. But it looks as if those Gundams are prepared to change that thought process.”

 

Lista couldn’t stop herself. She smirked, jutting her hip out as she placed her hands on her waist. “Is this some kind of contest now between the Alliance and OZ?”

 

Bellegarde shook his head. “They’ll look at it at that way, except they’ll consider it no contest. With Treize Khushrenada at the helm over there, there’s no telling what to expect from them. We should always keep our guards up where they’re concerned.” He pointed a finger at her. “You should do the same.”

 

Lista scoffed. “OZ doesn’t scare me, and neither does Treize.”

 

“He should.” Bellegarde pushed himself from his chair and turned around, staring out his window at the Leos in training. He folded his hands behind his back. “OZ is unpredictable. A part of me is relieved to know these Gundams aren’t just attacking our facilities.”

 

He turned over his shoulder at her. “But we have to stop this. Tell me you were able to find out their weaknesses.”

 

Lista shook her head, gauging the disappointed slump of her superior’s shoulders. “Unfortunately, no, Sir. The way they fight, they minimize any chance to be thrown off guard. And they all seem to employ the same tactic to end the battle just as fast as it begins. They don’t want to give their opponents any window of opportunity to find any weakness, if there is one.”

 

“Everyone has a weakness,” Bellegarde spoke up quickly. “Gundams will fall just like any Leo would.”

 

Lista cleared her throat and nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

 

He turned around, waving his hand. “Go on.”

 

“Gundam 03 utilizes artillery for long-range battle, while Gundams 01, 02, 04, and 05 function more for close-range. But they each have a set of machine and Vulcan cannons in which to attack from long range. Gundam 05 also has a flamethrower for long-range attack. Each pilot has obviously been trained specially and extensively on their individual skill set, which are unlike anything I’ve ever seen before, better than any soldier I’ve ever known. Their movements are nearly inhuman.”

 

“Which causes a problem for us,” Bellegarde spoke up through clenched teeth. “Marshal Noventa will not like hearing this.”

 

Lista swallowed. “I hate to say it, Sir, but the best thing at this point is to continue monitoring them so they can be studied. I’m sure a method of taking them down will present itself eventually. Unfortunately, that will constitute more of our bases being attacked.”

 

Bellegarde scoffed and shook his head. “There’s no way in the fires of Hell that we’ll be surrendering to those rebels, no matter how much damage they manage to do.” He looked up at her, his eyes hardened. “You need to keep at it, Di Nevella. I want to know as much as I can about these damn things. Marshal Noventa has charged us with finding out what can bring these things down. If we can destroy at least one of them, it’ll send the others a message not to trifle with us.”

 

Nodding, she saluted him once more. “Of course, Sir. I will do my best.”

 

He returned his attention towards his window, watching the soldiers perform exercises in their Leos. “I called your father in the Colonies.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened in surprise. She could feel her heart bottoming out into the pit of her stomach. “My father?”

 

He nodded. “I let him know I’d given you this assignment,” Bellegarde continued. “He seemed to think you would find out what we need to take down the Gundams.” He folded his arms behind his back and turned towards her. “But he also told me how much you love outer space.”

 

Lista was silent for a moment, brows furrowing. “I’m afraid I don’t know what relevance that has on the Gundams, Sir.”

 

Bellegarde walked around his desk, closing the distance between himself and the young girl. “That supposed love of space won’t get in the way of your mission, will it? It’s no secret that you would rather be in space with your family, where you were born.”

 

Lista unfurled her fists, unaware she had clenched them to begin with. “I love both outer space as well as the Earth, Sir. My nostalgia for home won’t impede my mission to find out more about the Gundams, I can assure you.”

 

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” Lista was rather unnerved when his normally staid expression broke into a small smile. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “You’re a good and talented soldier, Lista. Your father taught you everything he knows. I know you’re passionate about what you do.” He paused, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. “Even if you’ve been defying my orders lately. But I would expect nothing less than the daughter of Lorenzo Di Nevella. The man’s stubborn and takes no guff. I’d be an idiot to think you wouldn’t take after him.”

 

Lista grew more uncomfortable. She hid her fidgeting with a forced smile of her own. “I can only blame my father so much for my personality traits, Sir.”

 

Bellegarde released a bellowing laugh. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He turned back towards his desk, waving his hand. “All right, Di Nevella. I’ll let Marshal Noventa know what you’ve found out. Keep it up. I can see the same glint in your eyes that Enzo did when we were younger and training to be soldiers. I’m hoping that intrigue in these Gundams will push you to find out all we can to take them out.”

 

Lista felt lightheaded suddenly. She needed to get out of this room.

 

Lista gave him a quick salute and moved from the room before he’d dismissed her, feeling like a vise was closing around her lungs.

 

She thought she knew what it meant when she decided to help the Gundams, but only now did she begin to feel like a traitor.

 

 

 

 

Lista was sitting back in her quarters once more, having grown accustomed to being alone and in the quiet to study all she could on the Gundams. She believed that she’d given Bellegarde enough information to keep suspicions away that she intended to help them.

 

The question was, how in the blazes would she accomplish that?

 

She sat with her chin rested atop her knuckles as she wondered exactly how she could keep suspicions at bay, all the while trying to establish contact with the Gundams. If she left the base without authorization, it would bring hellfire and brimstone down upon her head in no time. So any thought of her going out to meet them was immediately out of the question.

 

The only other thing at this point she could think of doing was getting in contact with one, or all, of them to express her intentions. But she had to believe that they were untrusting and could easily track her. And while she didn’t want to fight for the Alliance, she had no intention of bringing the Gundams here to kill them all.

 

She sighed deeply and lowered her head, her mind racing with a cacophony of loud, cluttered thoughts. There had to be a way to express her intentions to the Gundams without endangering the soldiers here and not bringing them all down upon her with a noose.

 

Deciding to think more on it later, she clicked into the information database, and there in large, bold print read “Darlian, Other Delegates Murdered.”

 

Her eyes widened as they skimmed over the short article. Lady Une of OZ was heading the investigation into Darlian’s death as a result of a bomb. She scowled. Though she’d never met Lady Une and had only heard stories of her being Treize’s right hand, she could only imagine what path she would take in order to find the ones responsible for the Vice-Foreign Minister’s death.

 

She could only sigh as she closed out of the article. There had been far too many deaths of those only trying to bridge the gap between the Earth and the Colonies, and now one of the strongest voices for that bridge was gone.

 

Lista could feel a fire igniting in the pit of her stomach. She knew things would be happening, and soon. She knew she didn’t have much time to figure out her next move.

 

There was a knock at her door, causing her to shuffle the folders away in a cubby. She moved to the door, opening it to find Matheson.

 

“Your verniers have been delivered to the docking bay,” he said, frowning. “Colonel Bellegarde has ordered you down there to install them to your Leo right away.”

 

Lista nodded, stifling an amused smile. “You know if you frown too long, it freezes that way, right?”

 

Matheson said nothing. He turned on his heel and walked off. Lista watched him go with a shake of her head.

 

“Guy can’t take a joke.”

 

 

 

 

As much as she wished to continue her research on the Gundams, she had a little skip in her step as she made her way down to the Leo docking bay. One of the head engineers shouted orders to the others before jotting something down on his clipboard.

 

Lista approached him. “I hear my verniers have arrived?”

 

The engineer perked his head up. “Oh, hello, Officer. Yes, they’re here. They’re sitting over next to your Leo.” He chuckled and cleared his throat, as if to hide his amusement. “Colonel Bellegarde has instructed us that you are to install them yourself.”

 

Lista flashed a knowing smile and patted the man on his shoulder. “I would hate to take you guys away from the _easy_ work. Don’t you worry about my verniers. I can handle it.” She walked away with a chuckle before he could retort, happy to look upon her Leo once more. She saw the pallets with the shiny, new vernier sections sitting next to it.

 

“Maybe I’ll actually be able to put these to good use soon,” she said to herself. She patted her hand against the leg of her Leo, took off her uniform jacket, and tied her hair in a bun on top of her head. “Time to show these engineers how it’s done.”

 

 

 

 

Lista wiped her brow with the back of her arm, only spreading the drops of sweat across her face even more. She sighed tiredly and wiped her hands with a dirty rag. Grease and oil still caked her hands. She rolled her eyes and tossed the rag aside, staring up at her Leo proudly.

 

“Who needs engineers?” she said breathlessly. She looked down at her watch. It was well into the early hours of the morning. She had to start duty in less than five hours, plus she still had to clean her docking station from the hours of work she put in with the install.

 

She waved off the mess down below and jumped into her cockpit, activating her system and hitting the ignition. “Time for a test drive.”

 

She closed the blast doors to her cockpit and walked out into the empty field. She activated her night vision sensors and flipped the switch for her verniers, propelling her down the airfield track. She did a few evasive maneuvers, spinning in different directions with her equipped gun, imagining herself encircled by enemies. Her fingers fluttered over the controls, feeling the powerful thrust of the verniers rumbling under her.

 

Her suit’s feet dug into the tarmac with a hard stop, and she loosened her achy knuckles from the control sticks. Her chest heaved with soft pants, a satisfied smile painting her face.

 

“Perfect.” She pressed a couple more buttons, pulling up the schematics on her system. “The verniers’ output is 27% greater than a standard Leos. What a difference it makes. My response time is much faster now.”

 

She flicked stray, sweat-slicken bangs from her face with a heavy exhale. “Now I’ll just have to get back out to the battlefield or these things are just going to go to waste.”

 

She slumped back against her seat, her hands falling away from the controls. “But first I’m going to have to figure out how to hide myself in plain sight from Bellegarde and the rest of the Alliance.” She closed her eyes. She could feel a tightness in the pit of her stomach as she thought about her decision to help the Gundams and what it would do to the Alliance, and what it would mean for her in the end.

 

 

 

 

               Lista blinked the exhaustion from her eyes. She could feel the weight on them. She had no idea how long she’d been sitting at the computer, filing coordinates of all known sightings of each of the Gundams. Gundams 01 and 02 had hit an OZ supply base in the North Pacific, while the latest attack was by 05 to an OZ naval port based at the southernmost tip of Africa.

 

“I need to figure out some kind of pattern of each base they’re hitting,” Lista mumbled under her breath as she input the last-known location of Gundam 05. She hit a button, and five maps popped up on the screen, bullet-pointing the locations of each Gundam sighting.

 

She slumped her shoulders and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Her eyes darted over each of the maps, studying them for any type of pattern.

 

She couldn’t find one.

 

She shoved her keyboard away and jerked back against her chair in frustration. She pressed her palms against her face and groaned loudly against them. Her hands then fell into her lap with a heavy sigh. “Either these battles are random or whoever is giving them orders knows what they’re doing.” She lifted her head, peering at the computer screen. “Obviously they don’t want to be tracked in any way. That would take away their element of surprise, which shifts the favor on their side. As if they need it.”

 

She pushed herself from her chair and moved to the small window against the side wall. “But I won’t be able to do much to help them if I can’t catch up with them and let them know I’m an ally,” she grumbled as she folded her hands over her chest in a huff.

 

She turned over her shoulder, staring at the computer for a silent moment. “And I don’t have anything new to offer Bellegarde. He’s going to want an update.” She moved back to her desk and picked up a manila folder. “Unless I tell him about the decrypted names I found.” Her face contorted and she dropped the folder back down. “But it could expose their true identities. I can’t do that. OZ would make examples of them and probably kill them.”

 

Settling herself back into her chair, Lista saved each of the maps and turned off the monitor, looking at the tired, dark-eyed reflection staring back at her. She could see the aggravation, the nervousness, the fear peeking through. She could only hope that she wasn’t as transparent to everyone around her as she was to herself.

 

She moved to her bunk and collapsed onto her back, her hair fanning out around her as she stared up at the ceiling. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, mentally counting to 10 as she evened her breathing and heartbeat; her nerves were getting to her. There was no way she could get away with what she was doing if she couldn’t control herself.

 

Her head tilted, looking out the window into the night. It was clear, the moon full and hanging high and bright with many glimmering stars as its companions.

 

But as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, she knew a lot of those supposed stars were the Colonies. She could tell which ones were the Colonies; they didn’t glimmer like stars did, but they held a presence in the sky all the same.

 

“I’m doing this for all of you,” she whispered. “For all of humankind.” She moved into a sitting position at the edge of her bed, her bare toes curling into the old carpet. “I know this is the right thing. And the Gundams know it, too.”

 

Her computer beeped, signaling an email. She sighed and moved over to the monitor, turning it back on. She found an email notification from Bellegarde. She knew he would be asking her for an update.

 

But as she clicked on the icon and the message popped up, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

 

_Be in my office at 0800 hours. General Ventei will be joining via comlink for an update. Come prepared. –Bellegarde_

As she deleted the email, she buried her face in her hands. Not only did she have to deceive Bellegarde, but now she had to stare General Ventei in the eyes and lie to him.

 

She didn’t know if she could do that.

 

 

 

 

Lista laid in bed with her eyes closed, knees drawn up to her stomach, but she was wide awake. She opened her eyes to look at the clock. The last time she’d looked at it, it was 2:07 in the morning.

 

Now it was 2:24.

 

She groaned and turned to her other side, pulling the covers up over her shoulder. As much as she wanted to sleep, as tired as she was, her mind wouldn’t shut off. She couldn’t stop thinking about the meeting she would be having with Bellegarde and Ventei in less than six hours. She still didn’t know what she’d tell them. She had nothing new to report since the last update she’d given Bellegarde. The Gundams continued to attack them, as well as OZ, and she hadn’t been able to intercept any more of their communications or predict where at least one of them would be striking next.

 

Her thoughts shifted to Bellegarde. He was a good man who had always been fair and, to be honest, lenient with her because of his close friendship with her father. She knew she had been based at New Edwards on purpose so he could watch out for her in her father’s stead.

 

And she also knew that his job was on the line if she failed to come through with any other concrete evidence, any weakness for the Gundams. She knew Ventei and Noventa were considered fairly kind men and thoughtful leaders, but the other high officials in the Alliance would call for Bellegarde’s discharge if she failed to do what he’d ordered her to do.

 

She felt guilty, and she had to wonder if she had the mettle to follow through with her plan, knowing full well what could happen to Bellegarde as a result, all the while knowing deep in her heart she was doing what she was meant to do.

 

 

 

 

Lista could hear her footsteps echoing – she didn’t remember them doing that before – as she walked down the hall towards Bellegarde’s office, folders tight in her hands. She kept repeating to herself to stay calm, not to show any sign of nervousness or weakness, knowing General Ventei would be joining in this meeting.

 

She stopped at the desk, saying nothing to Matheson, not making eye contact with him. He cocked an eyebrow and pressed the intercom button. “Sir, Di Nevella is here to see you.”

 

Lista sighed shakily when she heard Bellegarde’s voice echo back to send her in. She stepped to his door, placed her hand on the doorknob to his office, counted quickly to three in her head, and pushed herself in the room.

 

She shut the door, and as she turned around, she hid her flinch at seeing General Ventei’s face on Bellegarde’s computer, facing towards her.

 

He flashed her a small smile. “So this is the one who has been looking into the Gundams, Bellegarde?”

 

She approached the desk and gave them both a sharp salute. “General Ventei, my name is Lista Di Nevella. At your service, Sir.”

 

Ventei nodded. “Yes, I know who you are. Lorenzo Di Nevella’s girl. He’s a good soldier. I’ve expected nothing less from his daughter.” She was surprised to see the corners of his mouth tweak into a smirk. “I’ve had a chance to study your files, Di Nevella. Bellegarde’s told me of the stack of suspensions you’ve amassed of late, which is intriguing, considering your record was clear as a bell beforehand.”

 

Lista swallowed hard, her fingers tightening over the folders in her hands. She opened her mouth to say something, but what would she say? What _could_ she say? She closed her mouth and lowered her head slightly.

 

“Regardless, Bellegarde’s been keeping Marshal Noventa and I up to date on the information you’ve been collecting on the Gundams,” Ventei continued. “You’ve been doing an excellent job. We have appreciated all of your hard work. We have learned a good deal on these suits.”

 

Lista nodded in confirmation. “Whatever I can do for the Alliance, Sir.”

 

Ventei folded his hands together in front of his face. “Yes, well, your service in that area is no longer required, which is why I’ve decided to attend this meeting, if only virtually.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened. “Forgive me, Sir, if I am talking out of turn, but may I ask why?”

 

The balding man nodded. “Field Marshal Noventa, myself, General Septum, and other Alliance leaders here on Earth have all had an opportunity to peruse the information you’ve compiled since these Gundams first appeared, and we’ve all decided to convene at New Edwards to discuss our next course of action,” Ventei explained.

 

Lista felt her fingers unconsciously loosen over the folders in her hands. She could feel relief beginning to wash over her.

 

“At this time, and after all of the damage these Gundams have done in such a short period of time, we’ve come to realize that it would be best not to try fighting them,” Ventei continued. “So we will be arriving there later today to discuss negotiations with the Colonies, since we do know for sure that they’ve come from there.”

 

Lista was silent for a moment, processing his words. She shook herself from her surprise and nodded, lifting her hand in another salute. “I will do whatever is asked of me, Sir.”

 

Ventei smiled. “That’s good to hear, because Marshal Noventa and I would very much like to meet you in person and give you our thanks for your tireless work. You have shown us that despite the suspensions on your record over the last two months, you are, in fact, a dedicated soldier.”

 

Lista stopped her shoulders from slumping in guilt. She was beginning to feel sick.

 

“I will assign Di Nevella as one of the security officers at the meeting, Sir,” Bellegarde spoke up. “She will be one of the soldiers who will escort you and Marshal Noventa into the base.”

 

“Very good,” Ventei said with a nod. He turned back to Lista. “I look forward to meeting you, Officer Di Nevella. I have some things to discuss privately with Bellegarde, so you’re dismissed. A job well done.”

 

Lista snapped her hand up into another salute, forcing on a smile, before turning on her heel and moving as casually from the room as she could force herself. After shutting the door behind her and moving down the hall, she stopped at the corner and sighed deeply, her hand pressed against the clamminess of her face.

 

This was a good thing. Perhaps this now meant that she wouldn’t have to betray the Alliance at all. The Gundams had opened their eyes. Could this war be coming to an end?

 

She smiled and moved towards her quarters, a little skip in her step along the way as she wondered what an honor it would be to meet both Marshal Noventa and General Ventei, knowing deep down that she could serve a new era of the Alliance that could perhaps coexist with the Colonies.

 

Lista walked into her room and placed her folders at the corner of her desk. She sat in front of her computer and pulled up the Alliance database. Although she had officially been removed from Gundam duty, she saw no harm in perusing the network for anything new on the Gundams.

 

She ran a special detection program, looking for any hidden files in the database. And although she hadn’t expected anything to appear – nothing super-confidential had ever been found the last several times she ran it – she found an encrypted document labeled “OZ NE.”

 

She sat up in her chair, staring at the icon. She knew the Alliance and OZ had a shared network that only very high officials had access to, which was limited to probably a handful of people. It was one of her discoveries that had landed her one of her many suspensions. But she never had the opportunity to look into it to see what secrets it held.

 

Until now.

 

Unable to heed the call of curiosity itching in her mind, she clicked on it, finding that the message, although short, needed decrypting.

 

She couldn’t help but smirk. “Too bad for you, OZ, that I happen to have decryption software from all the Gundam communications I’ve been trying to crack.” She clicked on the icon and ran the document through the software. She watched the symbols changing into letters, and she sat there, waiting with bated breath, until the last symbol changed into a letter.

 

And by the time it had finished, Lista’s eyes were wide.

 

_OZ officials to New Edwards at 1900 hours to meet with Alliance top leaders. Meeting classified._

Her face contorted into a frown. “General Ventei said nothing about OZ showing up here for this meeting. What could they possibly have to do with anything?”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the message, reading it over and over. “And why would they make this a confidential hidden file? Who don’t they want reading this?”

 

As soon as the words passed through her mouth, she gasped and collapsed back into her chair. “No. That’s not it. The question is, who _do_ they want to read this message? And there’s no telling that whoever is feeding orders to the Gundams can get access to our databases, given how precise they’ve been with hitting our weak points. They obviously have access to our bases’ schematics.”

 

She pushed herself from her chair. “It’s a trap. OZ _wants_ the Gundams to show up. But why? Do they know something about them we don’t? Are they luring them here to destroy them?”

 

Lista paced to her window, staring out at the sun as it slowly made its climb up the cerulean blue sky. She thought about whether she should warn Bellegarde about this. But if she did, the risk was high that she would out herself as a traitor.

 

She turned back to the computer. All she could do was try to warn the Gundam pilots. But her thoughts slammed into one another. She couldn’t send out five messages. The risk was too great to her, as well as all the Gundam pilots, for New Edwards to track them and trace the messages back to her. She knew she could only afford to send out one message.

 

She scurried back to her desk and typed in a few keystrokes, bringing up a collective map showcasing colored bullet points of all the bases hit, both Alliance and OZ alike, by the Gundams, along with timestamps. And according to the map, the most recent base hit was one by Gundam 05.

 

The pilot of Gundam 05 was her only chance of warning them not to come.

 

Her hands were trembling now as she pulled out a piece of paper from 05’s folder. It had a numeric communication code. All she could do was cross her fingers, send an anonymous message, and hope no one on their wavelength would catch it.

 

She typed in a short warning to Gundam 05 not to come to New Edwards, that OZ was laying a trap for them. She didn’t leave her name, and after staring at it for a few moments, she closed her eyes and clicked the “send” button.

 

She released a heavy, shaky breath, said a prayer in her head, and hoped the Gundam’s pilot would heed her call and warn his comrades away from New Edwards.

 

She said an extra prayer for herself that the transmission would go unnoticed, saving her from a likely grisly fate.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood outside on the runways with Colonel Bellegarde as Marshal Noventa, General Ventei, and General Septum, among others, arrived that evening for the meeting. The three of them walked down the stairs from their shuttles, meeting at the bottom.

 

Bellegarde urged her towards them, planting a smile on his face as he saluted the three of them. “Marshal Noventa, General Ventei, General Septum, welcome to New Edwards, Sirs.” He turned to his side, signaling to Lista, who held her hand firm in a salute. “This is Lista Di Nevella, the daughter of Colonel Di Nevella, the soldier who has been assembling the information on the Gundams.”

 

Noventa walked forward with a gentle smile, gentler than the Alliance’s leader would be expected to have. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. I’d like to thank you for a job well done. If it weren’t for you, this meeting may not be taking place at all.”

 

Septum moved forward and nodded. “I know your father well. He’s a good soldier in my space forces,” he said. “But then again, the Di Nevellas have a reputation for being excellent soldiers. It made sense that Bellegarde assign you the task of finding information on these blasted Gundams.”

 

“Yes, well, let’s not drown the poor girl,” Ventei spoke up with a chuckle. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for your hard work. It has helped shed the light for some of us old geezers.” He turned to Noventa and Septum. “We should probably get moving.”

 

“Everyone else has arrived and has been ushered into the meeting room,” Bellegarde informed. “I will personally escort you there.” He turned to Lista. “You’re to remain outside the room, Di Nevella. Keep a close eye for anything suspicious.”

 

Lista saluted him. “Yes, Sir.” She watched as the four men walked away in light conversation. She tried her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, but as she turned her head towards the docked shuttles, she caught sight of a blue jet with OZ written in gold on the side.

 

And that fluttering turned into nervous stabbing pangs of discontent.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood as one of the guards to the meeting room, her pistol strapped to her side. She wished she could hear what was happening in there. It had been close to an hour since the meeting officially started, and in the time she’d walked to her post, she found out the OZ officials on that jet were none other than Treize Khushrenada and Lady Une.

 

So the encrypted message wasn’t a complete lie. There _was_ someone from OZ at this meeting, but she had to wonder what purpose they had for being a party to the decision about the Gundams.

 

Lista snapped from her thoughts when she felt a rumble under her feet. She snapped her head up, sharing a concerned look with the other guards, when Finnian came running around the corner, eyes wide. She grabbed his arm before he could rush in the room. “What’s going on, Finn?”

 

“Two Gundams are attacking us!” he shouted. “I have to let Marshal Noventa know!”

 

Lista released him and sprinted off, cursing under her breath.

 

_This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening right now._

She rushed to one of the exits just as a jarring quake erupted beneath her feet, knocking her off balance. And her eyes widened as she watched Gundams 01 and 02 destroying the Leos at the front defense line that hoped to push the Gundams away.

 

She shook her head. They weren’t going to push them back. No one could push them back.

 

She curled her hands into fists at her sides. She had no doubt in her mind that they were here for Treize.

 

Lista spun around, prepared to go to the meeting room and warn her superiors, when she heard Bellegarde yelling in the distance, ordering all available soldiers to head out to the front line so Marshal Noventa, General Ventei, and General Septum could escape safely. She pushed her way through the throngs of soldiers running for the docking bay, finding one of the base’s commanders briefing Bellegarde, Noventa, Ventei, and Septum.

 

“There are revolutions taking place all over the world at our bases, Sirs!” the commander said breathlessly.

 

“What the devil is going on around here?!” Septum shouted.

 

“Sirs, Gundams 01 and 02 are attacking,” Lista spoke up. She turned to Bellegarde. “They’re pushing their way fast through our defenses. We need to get everyone out of here or we’re going to end up like all of our other bases.”

 

“Our first priority is to get the Marshal and generals out safely,” Bellegarde said, gritting his teeth. He turned to Finnian, who stood there looking nervous. “Scott, get the troops out to cover their escape.”

 

“Sir, you should join them,” the commander spoke up. “I can handle the situation here. You should escape with them.”

 

“Yes, that’s a wise decision, Bellegarde,” Noventa said. He turned towards the commander, Finnian, and Lista. “Be brave. We want to stop this war with the Colonies. The time for disarmament is now.”

 

Another quake. Bellegarde cursed under his breath and turned to Lista. “It’s time for you to rejoin the battlefield, Di Nevella. Get your Leo and test out those verniers. Do what you have to do to cover our escape.”

 

Lista saluted him and rushed off towards the docking bay with Finnian behind her.

 

What she failed to notice was Treize and Lady Une coming out of the room, offering up the use of his OZ shuttle for their escape.

 

They accepted.

 

 

 

 

Lista and Finnian ran into the Leo bay, the sounds of explosions deafening to their ears.

 

“Two more Gundams are here!” a soldier yelled as he, too, got into his Leo.

 

“We need to get out there now and cover the Marshal’s escape!” Finnian shouted back. “Let’s go!” He turned around to address Lista but found that she had already entered her cockpit, the Leo’s beacon light flickering to life.

 

Lista’s hands gripped tight on the control sticks as she watched her fellow soldiers all rush out of the bay to join the fight, leaving her in there alone.

 

She didn’t know what to do.

 

She moved to the exit of the bay in her Leo just in time to see the OZ shuttle take off.

 

“We have confirmation of liftoff!” the commander’s voice spoke up via the comlink. “Marshal Noventa, Colonel Bellegarde, and General Ventei are clear! Prepare for takeoff for General Septum!”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and she rushed out in her Leo, noticing that the Alliance shuttles were still docked. She snapped her head towards the OZ shuttle as it gained altitude. A sick feeling roiled in her stomach. “No, no, no, no, NO!”

 

As she prepared to take off for the OZ shuttle, her first instinct to protect it, she watched as 01 suddenly appeared before it, its beam saber held high above its head.

 

And with a shrill scream, she watched the saber slice the shuttle in half, its fuel tank exploding, taking the shuttle along with it.

 

And in a bright burst of fiery light, Field Marshal Noventa, General Ventei, and Colonel Bellegarde were dead.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Lista sat in her Leo near the docking area of the base in a trance as the debris from the shuttle fell down around her. She could hear the sickening clatter of the metal as it slammed against the concrete. She clapped a hand against her mouth, muffling the coming sobs.

 

She failed. All of the Alliance leaders, including that of her direct superior, were dead.

 

She thought of her father for a fleeting moment, knowing that Augustus Bellegarde was probably the closest friend he ever had.

 

And soon he would know that the Gundams were responsible for his death and, to some extent, so was she.

 

A voice screamed in her head for being a coward, for not taking the risk to tell Bellegarde of her suspicions on the planted file from OZ. She could have prevented this. She could have saved them.

 

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face, finally looking up to assess the damage from the battle. The main Leos were all destroyed, which meant Finnian and Starke were probably dead, as well. She saw the four Gundams standing next to each another in the lull of fighting while, no doubt, the backup troops were being assembled.

 

In the corner of her eye, she saw movement. To her surprise, Gundam 05 closed in on the four Gundams. After it landed, she watched its pilot step out of his cockpit.

 

In that moment, she made a decision.

 

Gripping her hands over her control sticks, she thrust towards the Gundams with every prayer she could think of.

 

 

 

 

Wufei stood outside the cockpit of Shenlong, his dark brows furrowed, staring at the four still Gundams before him. “Check out the Alliance's report. You guys just wiped out the Alliance's pacifists.”

 

Heero flinched. “Impossible!” Feeling his blood growing cold, he pushed a few buttons on his control panel, bringing up a video report from General Septum, who appeared conflicted and somber.

 

“It's the Colonies’ declaration of war against us. We were discussing plans for peace talks with the Colonies. Marshal Noventa was central to these plans, and he's been assassinated! He was killed by the Colonies’ invading mobile suits! I repeat! This was a brutal invasion by the Colonies!” he shouted angrily.

 

“No! That’s not right!” Quatre shouted, shaking his head. He could feel the color draining from his face as the implications of their actions bombarded him.

“We will not yield to the Colonies! We must fight them to the bitter end!” Septum vowed, his hand furled into a tight fist.

 

Heero turned off the video, his hands loosening around the control sticks. Septum’s words echoed against his ears. He had been tricked. He had been used as OZ’s tool. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before.

 

“It was all planned out by OZ. We became their puppets, controlled by Treize Khushrenada's hands,” Wufei continued. He closed his hands into fists at his sides, turning to look up at his Gundam. “But I'm still gonna fight OZ, even if I've got to do it on my own!”

 

“Um, that’s great and all, buddy, but it looks like we got some company,” Duo spoke up.

 

The Gundam pilots turned their attention when their sensors beeped, indicating an enemy approaching.

 

“It’s just one Leo,” Trowa said.

 

“Piece of cake,” Duo said with a grin. Deathscythe poised for attack as he tightened his hands over his control sticks. “I’ll take care of this guy.”

 

“Gundam pilots, don’t shoot! I am not an enemy!” a woman’s voice echoed in their cockpits.

 

Duo’s eyes widened. “It’s a _chick_?” He watched as she continued to approach them. He couldn’t help but scoff. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard the ‘I’m not an ememy’ thing, lady.”

 

The Leo came to a stop in front of them and immediately dropped its weapon at its feet. “Yeah, but this time, I’m telling the truth. I’m here to help all of you.”

 

Wufei had since returned to his cockpit, listening in to the communications. “And what help exactly can a woman do to help us?”

 

“Are you wondering who sent you the warning message about what OZ had planned for today?” she asked matter-of-factly. “I’m assuming you’ve already informed your fellow comrades of OZ’s plan, after you verified it yourself, of course.”

 

Wufei frowned and said nothing.

 

“Since your first appearance, I was assigned to find out all I could about you. My superiors wanted to find out any weaknesses they could exploit. And in the meantime, OZ has been getting their ducks in a row,” she explained. “This was more than just a ploy for all of you to kill the Alliance leaders. OZ has used this as an opportunity to overtake all of the Alliance military posts. They’re vying for all the control they can get.”

 

Quatre input a few keystrokes into his control panel, bringing up a series of reports. “She’s telling the truth. There are reports from around the world detailing the takeover of Alliance bases by OZ.”

 

“So you seem to know a whole lot about what’s going on,” Duo spoke up impatiently. “But we still have no idea who you are. You gonna let us see our knight in shining armor?”

 

Their videos all flickered to life, and Lista’s face appeared. Lucky for her, they couldn’t see the whites of her knuckles as they gripped the controls of her Leo. “I have no interest in hiding myself from all of you, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lista Di Nevella. I’m an Alliance soldier stationed here at New Edwards.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Duo shouted, flipping his video switch to two-way. “What did you say your name was?”

 

Lista frowned, not sure what the point was, until Duo’s face popped up in her cockpit. She stared at his face for a moment, and it was the braid, as well as the piercing violet eyes, that sparked her memory. She felt her heart skip a beat. _“Duo_?”

 

“Holy crap! Lissy! It _is_ you!” Duo exclaimed, his eyes wide and brightening.

 

Lista flinched. She hadn’t been called that name since she was 8 years old. She never thought she’d hear it again.

 

“Wait a second. You two know one another?” Quatre asked.

 

Duo kept his eyes cemented on Lista’s equally surprised face, still unsure if he was really staring at his old friend. “Look, it’s a long story, but I met her seven years ago on my home colony.” He paused, the smile leaving his face in exchange for a frown. “I was really hoping you weren’t gonna end up a soldier.” She lowered her head, silently saddened, and he cleared his throat. “But I can tell you for damn sure that I trust every single word that comes out of her mouth.”

 

Wufei scoffed. “She’s a traitor to the Alliance. You’re a fool if you trust her.”

 

Lista frowned, stifling her frustration. “My allegiance falls with humankind and the end of these wars,” she said pointedly. “I no longer have any allegiance for the Alliance, and I sure don’t have any love for OZ. We’re going down a dark path, and I think you Gundam pilots are going to be what we need to see peace realized. And I won’t be a party to killing innocent people.” She paused for a moment, her eyes falling on each of the Gundams. “Which is why I’ve decided to help you. The five of you have the skills and resources to knock OZ off its feet. They have too much power, and their views have become skewed by that power.”

 

A light on her control panel began to blink. Someone was trying to contact her. She felt her skin instantly clam up. “I can’t linger out here. Our second wave of Leos, and likely our Tragos, will be coming out here shortly. You should probably all retreat. They’re not going to take kindly to the deaths of Marshal Noventa and my other superiors. Whether you want it or like it, I _am_ an ally.”

 

She turned to look at Duo’s face continuing to stare back at her. She smiled. “This isn’t coincidence for us to meet again, Duo. I’m glad that you’re alive. I thought you were…” Her voice drifted, and she shook her head. “Please take care of yourself. I know we’ll meet again soon.”

 

The Gundam pilots watched in curiosity as Lista’s Leo spun around and blasted off back towards the base.

 

“I don’t trust her,” Wufei spoke up again. “Whether she wants to help us or not, she’s a traitor. She’s not to be trusted.”

 

“Hey, shut up, pal,” Duo spat defensively. “You don’t know her. I do. I know we can trust her. Besides, she said she sent you information about what OZ was planning to do. She was right about that, wasn’t she?”

 

Wufei said nothing, only scoffing.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Duo said in a grumble. A loud beeping echoed inside his cockpit. He lifted his head, and just as Lista said, there was another wave of Leos and Tragos approaching their position. “Looks like she was right. Time to dance again.”

 

“Do what you want, but I’m going after Treize,” Wufei announced. And saying nothing else, Shenlong took off from the battlefield.

 

“I’m going to back him up,” Trowa spoke up, and he, too, rushed from the New Edwards airfield.

 

Duo slammed his fist against his control panel. “Look at all of them coming! That damn Treize set us up!”

 

“Maybe so,” Quatre agreed. “But we should get out of here for now. Our fight here is over.”

 

Duo nodded in agreement. “Right!”

 

Deathscythe and Sandrock began to rush from the battlefield as the Leo troops sent a barrage of bullets in their direction, but Wing stood in its place, quiet and seemingly defeated. Heero sat in the cockpit in a daze, barely hearing Duo’s shout to get out of the way.

 

 

 

 

Lista felt the familiar quakes of battle as she hung back out of sight, watching the second line of Leos rushing off to attack the Gundams. She pulled up her monitor, seeing that Gundams 01, 02, and 04 were still there, while 03 and 05 had left. She frowned. “I told them to leave. What are they still doing here?”

 

She looked down at her control panel, her communications light still blinking. She bit her lip, wondering just what she would say. She bit back a curse and groaned in aggravation before flipping the communications switch.

 

“Di Nevella, damn it, do you read? This is Base One,” the commander’s aggravated voice echoed through the cockpit.

 

“This is Di Nevella. I read you, Base One,” Lista said.

 

A loud, relieved sigh echoed in her cockpit. “Finally! What’s going on? Are you on the battlefield? Your tracking sensor isn’t reading! We’ve been trying to contact you for a good 10 minutes!” he shouted. She could hear the tremble in his voice.

 

“My apologies, Commander, but I’ve taken a hit. I’m having some malfunctions. I only just now managed to get my communications back up and running,” Lista lied. She was surprised, and somewhat shaken, how well the lie spilled from her tongue. “My tracker must have been damaged. I’m hanging back on the south end of the base behind the shuttle hangars observing the battle.”

 

“We’re running blind in here, Di Nevella. All of our damn cameras have been destroyed!” he exclaimed. She could hear the panic in his voice. “You need to relay what’s going on out there. We have too much going on to try getting our cameras back online. There have been mass takeovers globally by OZ of our bases. Our leaders are either missing or dead. We need to do what we can with those Gundams while they’re here! They’re responsible for this massacre!”

 

Lista swallowed, pressing her hand against the base of her neck. “Yes, Sir. I’ve seen the reports. I can relay you information on what’s happening. Two of the Gundams appeared to have left the battlefield, but the other three remain. Our second line is closing in on their positions.”

 

“Good,” he growled. “I hope we can take at least one of them out for what they’ve done to Marshal Noventa, Colonel Bellegarde, and the others.”

 

Lista said nothing, silently praying her new allies were able to get out of this mess alive.

 

 

 

 

Another barrage of bullets slammed into Wing Gundam, propelling Heero into the ground with a resounding thud. He didn’t respond, didn’t budge, only laying there silent and pensive on his grave error.

 

He barely heard Duo shout for him again, followed by a calm Quatre, who insisted he was simply going through a lot at the moment.

 

That was an understatement.

 

“Heero! Do you copy? I know you can hear me!”

 

Heero blinked out of his thoughts at the familiar female voice.

 

“Heero, this is Sally Po. You have to listen to me!” she shouted. “Detonation devices on the base’s large missiles were activated a few minutes ago. OZ is planning to blow the entire base apart in order to kill you Gundam pilots!”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and he pushed several buttons on his control panel, bringing up New Edwards’ schematics. “I’ve confirmed that. Apparently there are 47 large missiles situated at the New Edwards Base, and if they were to explode at once, it would instantly wipe out a radius of about 300 kilometers.”

 

“Jesus!” Duo swore. “Well, I’m not about to stand around and watch the fireworks! Let’s blow this place right now!”

 

“There’s 10 minutes before they detonate!” Quatre exclaimed. “We can’t possibly get away safely now!”

 

“No, you would be able to cover that distance in time,” Sally spoke up. She paused, releasing an audible, shaky sigh. “But please, grant me one wish. Deactivate the missiles, Heero.”

 

Wing Gundam came to its feet, transformed into its flight mode, and took off from the embattled airstrip.

 

“You coward!” Duo shouted. “How can you leave us here?!”

 

“No, you’re wrong!” Quatre interrupted. “He isn’t trying to run away! He’s going to deactivate the missiles!” He turned to his monitor, watching Heero’s tracker blink over the map of the base.

 

“Missile base location confirmed. Proceeding to enter the base,” Heero’s monotone voice echoed over the speaker.

 

Quatre nodded, tightening his hands over his control sticks. “Roger that, Heero. I’m going to stake my life on you.”

 

 

 

 

Lista watched curiously as Gundam 01 transformed into its flight mode and took off, leaving 02 and 04 to fend off the remaining troops on their own. The clamminess in the palm of her hands grew as she clutched the control sticks of her Leo. She didn’t presume to know what their plan was, but she wished she had. It would make her next move much easier to decide, especially with the commander barking in her ear every 60 seconds for another update.

 

For a fleeting moment, recalling the cameras were down – thanks to her hand – she considered rushing out to help the remaining two Gundams, one of which was Duo, against her own comrades-in-arms.

 

Or at least, in her head, her former comrades-in-arms, now that she had voiced her defection from the Alliance to the Gundam pilots.

 

And now that she knew Duo, of all people, was one of the Gundam pilots, she felt her decision to join them was even more justified. She owed him for what happened all those years ago when they were children, when she failed him.

 

She couldn’t fail him now.

 

“Di Nevella, damn it! Pay attention! Give me an update on the battle!” her commander’s voice echoed against the walls of her cockpit.

 

She blinked, sighing exasperatingly. Her hands were immediately on the communication switch, prepared to flip it off out of annoyance, but thought better of it. “Gundam 01 has left the field. Gundams 02 and 04 still remain fighting off our remaining Leos and Tragos suits,” she said, her voice low. She heard a fist slam on the other end, followed by a curse. “Sir, perhaps it would be best to retreat. Even with there being two Gundams remaining, our forces are diminished. We should regroup.”

 

“You’re not in charge here, Di Nevella!” he spat back. “They’re responsible for killing Marshal Noventa and Colonel Bellegarde! Show some damn backbone and fight for your fallen superiors! This is –”

 

Lista flicked her finger over the switch, her face twisted into a scowl. “You stupid fool,” she grumbled. “OZ has taken control over the Alliance. This isn’t the Gundams’ doing. This is OZ.” Her knuckles began to ache as they tightened over the control sticks. “They need to be brought down, and I think these Gundams are going to be the ones to do it.”

 

The red communication light began beeping once more in the corner of her eye. She craned her head back in another sigh and turned the switch back on, bracing herself for the commander’s unwanted shouts. “Di Nevella here.”

 

“Lissy! Do you read?”

 

Lista’s head snapped back and she turned on her video. Red warning lights were flashing around Duo as he sat in his cockpit, rumbling from the constant barrage of bullets. “Duo, what’s wrong? And what the hell are you still doing here? You need to go now!”

 

“Don’t worry about me. But you need to listen to me,” Duo said, shaking his head wildly. “Someone, probably OZ, activated those missiles you have here. I think they’re just trying to blow the rest of us up while they can.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened and she flinched, her heart skipping clumsily against her chest. “What? That’s crazy! We need to get out of here now! I need to tell the commander to order a retreat!”

 

Duo was shaking his head wildly. “No, that’s not gonna work, Lissy! We don’t have enough time to clear the blast radius. Not even the Gundams are that fast. Heero’s gone to deactivate them. It’s our only chance.”

 

Lista took a moment to find her voice. She ignored the tremble in her hands. “You mean the pilot of 01, the one who just took off from here a minute ago?” Duo nodded in confirmation. “There’s been a lot of damage done in the control tower, so they’re running blind in there. They have no idea what’s going on. The warning sensors for the missiles must not be working, either, or he would have ordered a retreat by now.”

 

Duo scoffed. “Or he just wants us all dead that bad that he doesn’t care about sacrificing himself and everyone else here. Having their superiors killed will make them do something that crazy.”

 

“My god.” Lista sifted her fingers shakily through her bangs. “I hope this friend of yours knows what he’s doing or we’re all going up in flames.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Duo said, his smirk wide. “I’ve seen this guy put bones back into place after jumping out of a building and walking away like it was nothing. If anyone can do it, Heero can.” He traded his smile for a look of seriousness. “But in the meantime, you need to stay out of sight. If these guys find out you’re trying to help us, they’ll put you in a room with those missiles and throw away the key. You’re taking a big risk.”

 

“It’s my risk to take,” Lista said with a frown. “You’ve been back in my life all of five minutes and you’re already trying to tell me what to do?”

 

Duo snickered with a wink. “Just like old times, right?”

 

Lista couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips. She shook her head. “You need to get out of here, Duo. Just southeast of your position is a hangar with mobile suit carriers. It should be unmanned at the moment since everyone has been called out to battle. Take what you need and go. You can’t die here.”

 

_You can’t die at all. Not on my watch._

Duo waved his hand with a chuckle. “Now who’s telling who what to do?” There was a beep inside his cockpit, and he turned his attention. Lista watched him intently for a moment, and as she opened her mouth to question him, his smile widened and turned back to her. “Heero’s disengaged the bombs. Now that I know you’re safe, _now_ I’ll go.”

 

Lista’s shoulders slumped in a relieved sigh. “Thank you. It’s too risky for you to try contacting me. Now that the Alliance is all but dismantled and under OZ control, I’ll try to see what their plans are, but I’m sure they have a lot to do with you. When I know something, I’ll contact you. You need to be careful, Duo.”

 

“I’m always careful,” Duo said with a smirk. “Thanks for everything, Lissy. Take care of yourself.”

 

With that, Duo waved and cut their communication, leaving Lista standing in her suit staring at the carnage before her, the smoke and fire barreling around her. As she watched Gundams 02 and 04 head for the carrier hangar, she had to wonder what truly was next in store for her, the Gundams, and the now defunct Alliance.

 

 

 

Deep in the desert, Quatre sat in a chair inside a large pitched tent, his hands fisted into his khaki slacks, all the while smiling warmly at the large Arabian man, Rashid, as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

 

“The men have every right to worry about you,” Rashid said, his voice deep and booming. “We’re all here to keep you safe. Your father would not be pleased to hear you’re taking so much risk and going off alone like that.” He turned around and handed Quatre a cup of coffee.

 

Quatre took it, clasping his hands tight around the warming mug. “I promise I won’t go off alone again, Rashid.”

 

“Good.” He took a sip of his coffee. “So, how was it?”

 

“There were five suits in all. They’re all like mine,” Quatre explained. “It’s quite uncanny.”

 

Rashid’s face contorted. “So they’re all Gundams.” He shook his head. “You should be careful around those other pilots, Master Quatre.”

 

Quatre couldn’t stifle a chuckle. “They’re violent and dangerous, but they’re all really nice guys.”

 

An eyebrow cocked on Rashid’s face. “And how can you be sure of that?”

 

Quatre closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “I can tell.” He settled the cup against his legs. “They all seem driven and have the same missions as I do. We all want the same thing at this point.” His smile faded slightly. “She does, too.”

 

Rashid stared at him for a moment. “She?”

 

Quatre nodded. “An Alliance soldier named Lista showed up after the Alliance officials were killed. She’d sent a warning message to one of the five of us. She voiced her desire to help us in our missions.”

 

Rashid placed his coffee on the small table and crossed his arms. “Hmm. So she’s going to feed information to the five of you while still working for the Alliance?”

 

Quatre shrugged. “Well, now that OZ has taken over and Field Marshal Noventa is dead, the Alliance doesn’t really exist anymore. She seemed to have a similar distaste towards them that the rest of us do.” He looked down into the mug of his coffee, watching the ripples with every minute movement he made. “It looks as if our appearance has given her a path in this war.”

 

Rashid stood firm and thoughtful, contemplating his young master’s words. “And what do you think of her? Is she to be trusted?”

 

Quatre looked up at him, his smile returning. “I don’t see any reason not to trust her. She seemed sincere.” He watched Rashid grow tense and pensive. “You don’t need to worry, Rashid. I think it will be beneficial to everyone in the end when we come together to work as a team to do what’s right.”

 

“And you believe that’s going to happen?” Rashid asked. “You believe you’re all going to join together to fight OZ?”

 

Quatre nodded. “The battlefield can be quite a lonely place, Rashid. And all of our missions will bring us together.” His eyes brightened. “I sure hope so. I’d like to meet them all again.”

 

 

 

 

Trowa and Wufei sat silent around a crackling fire, ignoring the sounds of the circus around them, ignoring Catherine as she ordered them to clean up their dishes after they’d finished with their stew.

 

Wufei couldn’t stop replaying his loss over and over again in his head, how Treize had bested him at swordplay – _him_. He failed. He failed in his mission, and he failed Nataku.

 

Trowa grabbed the kettle from the top of the fire, pouring a mug of coffee. He extended it out towards him. “This may not be the best java.”

 

Wufei looked up at him, his dark eyes darker than usual, as he took the coffee in his hands. “Thank you.”

 

Trowa nodded once in affirmation and poured himself a cup. And they both sat there silent again, the moon hanging high and watchful above their heads.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood at the base of her docked Leo, staring up at it. She didn’t know how long she’d been standing there, how long her thoughts ran through her head in a disharmony of bedlam. There were only a handful of suits docked in the hangar now, hers the only one unscathed from battle.

 

She couldn’t help admitting her guilt.

 

The commander had pulled her and the remaining soldiers into a meeting after the Gundams left the base in near ruin to inform them that OZ would be arriving shortly and they would be under their full and total control. They had the option to either join them willingly or be imprisoned as a traitor.

 

Lista scoffed to herself. All this time she’d been wondering if she was a traitor herself, but she knew that the only traitors were OZ. Their aim was to spill tyranny into the world as if it was the beverage of the day.

 

She placed a hand on the leg of her Leo and closed her eyes, saying a silent apology to Bellegarde, to Marshal Noventa, and to everyone else she’d failed. She knew she could have tried harder, could have found the communication codes to the other Gundam pilots and warned them, as well, could have gone to Bellegarde with this information and dealt with any fallout and punishment.

 

But she’d been afraid.

 

She curled her hand against the Leo’s leg and bit back a curse. “I won’t let this happen again,” she whispered to herself. “No more meaningless death. This war has to end.”

 

She lifted her head to the ceiling, fighting against the welling of tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“Di Nevella.”

 

Lista turned around, finding the commander standing there, his eyes tired and the lines in his face dark and creased more than usual. She didn’t bother to salute him. What was the point now? “Yes, Sir?”

 

“OZ has arrived,” he said, his voice low and defeated. “They want to meet with us right away and see who will be wearing new colors or sitting in a jail cell for the rest of their lives.”

 

Lista frowned and looked back up at her Leo. “It won’t be me. They’re going to pay for what happened to Marshal Noventa, Colonel Bellegarde, and the others.”

 

The commander nodded, curling his hand into a fist. “Damn right they will. Those Gundams have gone too far. OZ wants them dead, and so do I.” He motioned his hand. “So come on. We don’t want to keep them waiting. I have a feeling they’re going to have a vested interest in you, anyway, since you’ve been studying them.”

 

As the commander moved off, Lista’s frown turned into a scowl. “OZ orchestrated this whole thing. You want everyone to see the Gundams as the enemies while you hide behind the curtains with your hands seemingly unstained. But I know the truth, and soon, the rest of the world and the Colonies will, too. I’ll see to it personally.” She paused, her voice shaken with emotion. “For Colonel Bellegarde, for Marshal Noventa, and for all the other lives you continue to steal.”


	5. Chapter 5

The frown on Lista’s face seemed permanent as the new superior of New Edwards, Colonel Gammon, walked in the room flanked by two OZ soldiers, the same room Marshal Noventa and the other Alliance officials sat and discussed peace not three hours before.

 

She didn’t like it.

 

“It looks like those Gundams wiped out most of you,” Gammon spoke up finally with a shake of his head. His voice was laced with heartlessness and egotistical victory. He propped his fists on his waist. “The former Alliance obviously didn’t train any of you well enough to handle a force like them. But with those of you who have decided to remain with OZ, we’ll show you how real training is done with me around.”

 

Lista curled her fingers into her pants when she watched a smirk snake onto his face. “OZ was able to overtake all of the Alliance bases so easily. But lucky for all of you, we all have the same goal now, and that’s to see that the Gundams pay for what they did to Marshal Noventa and all the other Alliance leaders. We’re giving you the opportunity to carry out that revenge.”

 

One of the OZ soldiers handed him a piece of paper. Gammon looked at it for a split second before looking into the seats. “Where’s Lista Di Nevella?”

 

Lista rolled her eyes and stood, saying nothing, offering no salute. She watched as he sized her up, then smirked and motioned his hand. “Down here, Officer.”

 

Stifling down her displeasure at taking orders from OZ, she walked down to the dais to meet with him. She begrudgingly lifted her hand in a salute after his stone-hard scowl pierced into her in impatience.

 

“So, I’ve been going over all the files Bellegarde kept, and when I came across yours, I found some interesting information,” Gammon said. He extended his hand without taking his eyes from her, and a folder, thick with papers, was placed in his palm. He opened it and shuffled through the papers inside. “You have quite a string of suspensions and, before that, a relatively glowing record. Your stats are average except for agility and maneuverability in a mobile suit. That you seem to excel at. And then there’s this.”

 

He lifted up a stack of papers clipped together, shaking them in front of her face. She didn’t flinch. “You have been doing research on the Gundams since they began wreaking havoc. Since they’ve made it known that OZ is also a target of theirs, we’ve become very interested in them and what weaknesses they may have. So I took the liberty of searching your private quarters.”

 

Lista snapped her head up, eyes widening slightly, as she tried to hide her panic.

 

“I found some additional information about the Gundams that I assume you didn’t have time to relay to Bellegarde before the fateful meeting that took his life.” Gammon’s lips spread into a smirk across his face. “But not to worry. I’ve made copies of all the information you’ve gathered and sent it straight away to Colonel Une and His Excellency Treize Khushrenada. I’m sure they’ll find all the information beneficial while they make a plan to take them down.”

 

Lista swallowed the growing lump in her throat and forced herself to speak. “The Gundams are responsible for the deaths of our esteemed leaders. Colonel Bellegarde was a friend of my family. I am eager to see them brought to justice for their crimes. I hope I am a part of that.”

 

Gammon chuckled. “That’s what I like to hear. I like your gusto. And since you’ve been doing such a good job, I want you to continue working around the clock to figure out everything you can about the Gundams. And who knows? Maybe you’ll be on the front lines as we work to take them down one by one. You’ll be a decorated OZ soldier before you know it, Di Nevella.”

 

He turned to the other soldiers in the room, his expression hardening. “I want all of you to take the same initiative as she does. You do that, and you’ll all fit into the OZ Organization just fine. In the meantime, you should all be receiving orders on your new assignments. The Gundams have become our top priority. Let’s get it done. Dismissed!”

 

Lista moved to walk away, but Gammon clapped a hand over her shoulder. She turned to look at him. She cringed at the snake-like smile on his face. “I look forward to seeing the work you’ll do for us, Di Nevella. And I have no doubt His Excellency would like to thank you personally when all of the Gundams are destroyed thanks to your information.”

 

She nodded, forcing on a smile, before turning on her heel and walking as quickly and casually from the room as she could. She rounded the corner and, once away from the other soldiers, brought her hand up to her throat and frowned. This wasn’t what she wanted. Everything she hid from Bellegarde was now in the hands of OZ, and there was no telling what they were going to do with that information.

 

She had a feeling she had a very short window to collect as much information on OZ’s plans as she could. She picked up the pace towards her room, ignoring the panic that continued to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

 

 

 

 

Treize Khushrenada and Lady Une both stared through the observing bay at the now docked Tallgeese, awaiting the arrival of both Zechs and Lieutenant Noin.

 

“So that's the Tallgeese,” Treize said, breaking the silence. “I can see that it's no ordinary machine and that only Zechs could be its pilot.”

 

Lady Une looked at her superior through the corner of her eyes, frown lines threatening to affix permanently on her face. “Giving Zechs too much special treatment might not be wise, Sir.”

 

Treize’s smile never faltered, his eyes still fixated on the grand, white suit. “We're giving a superior suit to a superior pilot. Surely there’s no problem with that.”

 

Lady Une’s staid, hard expression remained as she rested a hand on her waist. “I'm concerned that it might give him an attitude.”

 

Treize made no effort to stifle his amused chuckle. “Lady, there's no need for you to worry about that. Focus only on the major issues.”

 

Lady Une nodded obediently. “Sir.”

 

She turned her head just slightly as the elevator doors opened from the docking bay. Zechs and Noin walked through side by side, coming to meet the two of them.

 

“Sorry to cause you so much trouble, Your Excellency,” Zechs said with a single nod.

 

“Thanks for your concern,” Treize said. He turned to Noin. “And, Lieutenant Noin, I commend you on your front-line battles. I'd like to thank you personally on a job well done.”

 

Noin bowed humbly. “You're too kind, sir.”

 

Treize turned to Lady Une, who stood still and hard as stone. “I've put Lady Une in charge of our latest plan concerning the Gundams. Colonel Gammon at New Edwards has gotten his hands on some very interesting information on the Gundams that I think will be of some use to us.”

 

Lady Une nodded. “Right. Shall we get started? I'll be giving an explanation of our strategy at 1600 hours. Colonel Zechs, Lieutenant Noin, you two shall attend.” She motioned her hand and took a step backwards. “Come with me.”

 

Treize placed his hand on Lady Une’s shoulder, smiling. “Oh, there was something else I wanted to discuss with Zechs. I’ll send him before you begin your briefing.”

 

Lady Une snapped her hand up in a salute. “Yes, Sir.” She turned to Noin, eyes slitting. “Lieutenant Noin, get a move on.”

 

Noin nodded. “Ma'am.” The two women walked away, leaving Zechs and Treize staring through the glass at the Tallgeese.

 

“It’s a fine piece of machinery for one such as yourself,” Treize said. His smile widened calculatingly. “Milliardo Peacecraft.”

 

 

 

 

Lady Une stood atop a crane-operated platform overlooking rows upon rows of OZ soldiers, a large blue screen behind her. “The latest plan involves transporting the Tauruses to the Siberian Base to install our new mobility system.”

 

Noin’s brows furrowed. “A new system? I hadn't heard of it.”

 

A smile curled over Lady Une’s face. “Our lack of confidence in the facilities and security at the Lake Victoria Base has led to this transfer,” she continued. She caught a short glimpse of Noin, whose face scrunched into a scowl. “The Tauruses will be transported across the Arabian Peninsula under the heavy guard of our African branch. We'll take over the transfer there. So far, there haven't been any real threats, but we've considered everything. We've already announced a false transport plan. We won't let the enemies have it their way this time.”

 

She turned around, and schematics of each of the five Gundams began to pop up on the screen. “The Gundams have attacked practically all of OZ's operations. This should be another attractive target for them. But as long as I'm in charge, I'll prevent such interference.”

 

Noin shook her head. “If they're going to Siberia, they can pass through OZ's protected areas. So the Gundams won't be able to attack.”

 

Lady looked down upon her and smirked. “No, we want them to come. I consider annihilating the Gundams a big part of this plan. Our losses up until now were because cowardly soldiers were too slow compiling their data. But this time OZ is serious. I'd like to give an example of how to eradicate the Gundams.”

 

She lifted a remote and pushed a button, the schematics of Gundam 01 appearing, as well as flashes of battle footage. “It might not come to much use, but let me provide you with some background, so graciously provided to us by the Alliance at New Edwards. We'll refer to the unit that fell over the Pacific Ocean as Gundam 01. Most remarkable is its mobility as an aircraft. We'll lure it to an Aries air zone and shoot it down. Without its wings, we can overcome it in a long battle.

 

“Next is the Gundam 02.” Deathscythe’s schematics and most recent battle footage replaced that of Wing Gundam’s. “02's features allow it to remain unnoticed. It specializes in close combat, employing the use of an energy scythe.”

 

Heavyarms appeared on the screen, its gatling gun schematics highlighted next to battle footage from its first appearance in Dover. “It is important to make 03 use up all of its firepower at an early stage. This is true for all of them, but not one mobile suit excels in organized battle.”

 

Battle footage of Sandrock from New Edwards flashed on the screen, its heat shotels the highlighted weapon. “04 is also a close-range battle type, but we believe its battle range is broader than 02.”

 

Schematics of Shenlong appeared, as well as footage from its battle on the naval carriers from its first appearance on Earth. “Avoid direct combat with 05. Barrage until it's destroyed. Be extremely cautious of the firepower in its left arm.”

 

The overall schematics of each Gundam appeared on the screen simultaneously. “That concludes my briefing. Gather the troops of the respective bases along this route to standby.”

 

As the soldiers shouted their concurrence, Lady Une’s platform closed in on a pensive Noin and a silent Zechs. “Colonel Zechs, I was hoping you'd take on the task of fighting 01 with the Tallgeese, one on one. What do you think?”

 

Noin’s eyes widened. “You can't expect him to go alone! I'll back him up.”

 

Zechs turned to Noin, surprised. “But, Noin...”

 

“There are still some Aries left in the Lake Victoria Base,” Noin continued, ignoring Zechs’ quiet dispute. “I request orders to lead the Aries to battle.”

 

Lady Une was silent for a moment, seemingly enjoying her immediate decision. “I'm appointing you to the headquarters.”

 

Noin’s hands furled into fists at her sides. “But why?”

 

“You'll be assisting me at headquarters,” Lady Une reiterated hard. She paused, her eyes staring hard through Noin. “Any problems with that?”

 

Noin bit back an exasperated groan. “No.”

 

“Good.” Lady Une turned back to Zechs, whose expression was hidden by his trademark mask. “Colonel Zechs previously received a serious blow at the hands of 01. Now that he has the Tallgeese, this would be the perfect opportunity to get his revenge.”

 

Noin scoffed, propping her hand on her hip. “Convenient. If he loses, it all becomes Zechs' fault.”

 

Zechs placed a complacent hand on her shoulder. “Noin, it suits me fine. I was hoping you'd be stationed at the headquarters, anyway.”

 

Noin’s frown softened. “Zechs?”

 

Zechs nodded in affirmation. “When we fight, we'll need quick, accurate information. I'll need your support.”

 

Noin smiled and nodded hard, snapping her hand up in a salute. “Sir! Count on me!”

 

A satisfied smirk spread over Lady Une’s lips. “Commence operations!”

 

 

 

 

Lista moved back towards her quarters after trying to eat some dinner, but her stomach just wasn’t cooperating. Her nerves were getting the better of her as she tried to think of the best thing she could do for Duo and the other Gundam pilots, especially knowing the information she’d gathered on them was now likely public knowledge within all of OZ.

 

“His Excellency and Colonel Une have met with Colonel Zechs at headquarters. Something big is going to be happening soon with those Gundams,” the voice of Colonel Gammon echoed against the walls around the corner.

 

Lista snapped herself against the wall, eyes darting through the halls to make sure she couldn’t be seen.

 

“After what they did to Colonel Bellegarde, I want to see each and every one of them rot in Hell,” the voice of her commander snapped back angrily. “I welcome anything OZ has planned for them.”

 

She heard Gammon chuckle. “Don’t you worry about that. OZ has leaked out information about Taurus suits being shipped out by either a land or air route. It’s all a trap for those Gundams. They’ll never know which one is the real one and which is the decoy. Colonel Une has it all planned out. She knows the Gundams will show up. And when they do, we’ll show them what happens to those who mess with OZ.”

 

Lista swallowed, the sound of her pulse thumping hard against her ears. She hadn’t realized her hands were in fists until she felt the ache of her knuckles. She stifled a gasp when she heard footsteps growing louder, and she pushed herself from the wall, moving quickly towards the housing wing.

 

She had no time. She had to find out where the routes were taking off from, commandeer her Leo, and join with the Gundam pilots. She’d deal with the consequences later. She needed to help them, to let them know OZ had something planned for them.

 

Lista came to her door and grasped the door handle.

 

“Di Nevella!”

 

She halted in her tracks as the door opened – she was sure her heart halted, as well – and turned over her shoulder. It was Colonel Gammon.

 

She pulled her hand up in a salute. “Yes, Sir?”

 

He stopped in front of her, smirking. “I have some good news for you. I’ve heard from Colonel Une. She could tell you had a great deal of passion in all that research on the Gundams, so you’ve been given an assignment,” he replied. He clapped a hand on her shoulder. She fought against her instincts to swat it away and slam her fist into his cocky face. “OZ is staging an attack for the Gundams. We’ll be sending two shipments, one by land and one by air, and you have been ordered to join in the land route. It’ll be a good opportunity for you to take them out for what they did to your Alliance superiors.”

 

Lista blinked, snapping out of her panic, and forced on a smile. “I appreciate the opportunity to avenge the deaths of Field Marshal Noventa and the others. I am honored to be given this task, Sir.”

 

“Good, because you’re leaving right now,” Gammon said.

 

Lista’s smile faded. “Now? Right this second?” He said nothing, his face hardening slightly. She nodded. “Sir, do I at least have time to pack a few essentials?”

 

Gammon peeked at his watch. “You have 10 minutes before your carrier departs for the land route departure point. Your Leo should already be loaded. Get what you need and head to the hangars. You will be briefed on your orders as soon as you arrive.” His smirk widened. “Make New Edwards proud, Di Nevella.”

 

He spun on his heel and walked off, not catching the frown at his back. She sighed, relieved that she could continue to stay incognito for a little while longer. She moved into her room and grabbed a bag, filling it with her personal items, as well as disks with information on the Gundams and some spare clothes.

 

This would be the last time she stepped foot inside New Edwards, the first and only time she would take orders from OZ. And she was more than okay with that.

 

 

 

 

Heero sat at his computer, eyes skimming over the coded message for his next mission, when he heard footfalls come to a stop behind him. His hand fell onto the pistol next to him as he spun around in his chair, his eyes falling on Duo as he rested against the doorframe.

 

“I've come to say goodbye,” Duo said, his trademark smile faded behind a frown. “I have a bad feeling about this. OZ's transport plan is good. They'll be taking two routes: by air and land.” He paused, arms crossing over his chest. “Heero, could you take the air route? I'll fight them on the ground. We'll lose unless we have our own plan this time. There's no choice but to attack while they're transporting.”

 

Heero said nothing as his hand fell away from the gun, to his side, and his eyes fell back on the message on his screen.

 

As much as he loathed admitting, he agreed with Duo. There was no doubt in his mind that one of these routes was meant to ensnare them somehow. But it was the risk they all took.

 

 

 

 

Trowa sat in front of his computer, chin resting atop his propped, interlocked hands, as he studied his mission instructions. “Even with such basic tactics, if they can trick us, our fighting power will be dispersed.” He made a noise against the bed of his throat in thought. “It’s by air.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre adjusted the goggles atop his head as he situated himself inside the cockpit of Sandrock, the Maguanac Corps waiting patiently for their orders. He flipped his communications switch. “We'll take the land! They might come by air. If we hit their land transport early, we can tell everyone which one's the decoy.”

 

Rashid’s face popped up in Sandrock’s cockpit. “You think the other Gundams will come?”

 

Quatre paused, his head lowered slightly in thought. “We can't win by ourselves. This is a massive plan of OZ’s. There’s no doubt it’s meant for all of us. I’m positive they will all come.”

 

 

 

Wufei stood at the feet of Shenlong, his eyes brooding, his fists clenched at his sides, his body tense. He could hear the familiar beep from his cockpit indicating he’d received a message, no doubt orders of his next mission. He released a long, slow sigh from his nose. “I'm no longer able to fight in my current state. Denounce me, Nataku.”

 

 

 

 

Lista somehow felt eerily calm as she sat in the darkness of her cockpit, concealed within the land route’s train as it rumbled along the tracks. She shut her eyes, knowing with every passing second, she would come closer and closer to revealing herself as a traitor to the Alliance.

 

She didn’t know what had changed, if it had to do with finally having left New Edwards, but she no longer felt the panic and worry over the consequences of her actions. She no longer cared who knew of her decision to help the Gundam pilots.

 

She felt justification. She felt peace. She felt resolute.

 

This was the right thing to do.

 

A loud beep echoed against the walls of her cockpit, and as her eyes opened, the commander of the land route appeared. “All right, everyone. Gundam 04 is closing in on our position. Get your Leos prepped. Wait for my signal to go on the attack.”

 

As his face disappeared, Lista clipped her seatbelts in, flipped several switches, and pushed a few buttons. Her verniers roared to life, and the lights inside her cockpit flickered on. She checked the readings for all of her systems, ensuring everything was online, and turned on her tracking.

 

Just as her tracking registered, there was a loud, heavy jerk, and she grabbed the sides of her cockpit as she felt the train being pulled off of its tracks.

 

“Attack! Attack! Gundam 02 is here! _Attack_!” the commander’s voice shouted hurriedly in her cockpit.

 

The upper doors of the train opened, and Lista stood up her Leo, quickly surveying the surroundings as the other Leos opened fire. She saw Duo’s Gundam, as well as Gundam 04, standing together on the train tracks, their weapons at the ready, with 04’s small army of suits providing protective cover.

 

As the other Leos around her departed the train, she stayed behind and lifted her rifle, shooting off in a random direction, purposefully missing the two Gundams. She turned and saw a few Leos hanging further back and instinctively shot them down.

 

She input the communication codes for both Gundams 02 and 04 and opened the lines. “Duo, it’s Lista. Are you two all right?”

 

Lista watched Deathscythe slice through two Leos at once, and then Duo’s face popped up in her cockpit. “Lissy! What the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“What does it look like?” she asked with a scoff. She shot down another Leo. “I told you I would be in touch to help you. Here I am.”

 

“Not here, for crying out loud! You’re outing yourself!” he shouted. “This is too dangerous! You need to get the hell out of here before OZ comes after you, too!”

 

When Lista’s lips stretched into a smile, a smile he’d missed and often worried the implications of, he groaned and bit back a curse. “Lista, come on. You need to go. I don’t want you getting dragged into this.”

 

Lista turned and shot another Leo before responding. “Duo, I’ve been a part of this since I began researching you Gundam pilots. I don’t see this being a choice anymore. It’s the right thing to do. I have to help you. I want a front row seat to OZ’s plans going up in smoke.” She paused, taking a quick look at her radar. She’d wiped out the nearest Leos to her position. “And besides, I was assigned to be on this decoy route. It was the perfect opportunity for me to join with you. And if I’m found out, so be it. It’s better than being a slave to OZ.”

 

Duo groaned loudly just as his radar beeped, alerting him to incoming enemies. He slashed his energy scythe through them with ease, taking a bit of joy out of it as a means to release his aggravation.

 

“It doesn’t sound as though there’s much we can do to convince her otherwise,” Quatre spoke up in the lull of their conversation, swinging his shotels into a nearby Leo. “She seems to be rather insistent.”

 

Duo scoffed and chuckled. “You don’t know the half of it.”

 

Lista smiled, victorious, as the two Gundam pilots returned their attention to the flurry of bullets and Leos closing in on them. She moved behind one of the train’s carts and disabled her tracking. And she opened fire again, careful not to be seen, while inputting codes into her system.

 

Footage from OZ popped up in her Leo of Gundams 01 and 03 in the midst of their own battles, 01 fighting with the Tallgeese, while 03 made his way towards the Taurus carriers. “Two of your comrades have appeared along the air route, one of whom is fighting with Colonel Zechs.”

 

Duo’s mouth curled into a smirk. “That’s gotta be Heero for sure. He won’t lose.”

 

“All troops, stop your attacks at once!”

 

A cold shiver shimmied down Lista’s spine as Lady Une’s voice echoed loudly against her cockpit. She and the other Leos in her squadron ceased fire, leaving the two Gundams standing pensively on the train tracks.

 

“This can’t be good,” Lista said to herself. “Duo, something’s happening. Lady Une’s called a cease fire.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to respond when a voice infiltrated his own cockpit.

 

“Calling all Gundam pilots! We're ready to stage an all-out missile attack on the Colonies! We've seized all missile satellites from the Alliance. Now we truly control the destiny of all colonies! This isn't a bluff. I demand all pilots to surrender at once and hand over your Gundams!” Lady Une said, her voice calm and firm.

 

Quatre ripped the goggles from his head in alarm. “They've targeted the Colonies!”

 

“And hand over our Gundams?!” Duo shouted incredulously.

 

Lista shook her head in disbelief, turning her attention to the footage along the air route. Gundams 01, 03, and the Tallgeese had all stopped. “Your friends obviously got the message, too. They’ve also stopped. I’m transmitting the footage to you both now,” she said as she pressed a few buttons. “Lady Une is insane. She can’t possibly be serious about this!”

 

Duo slammed a fist against his control panel. “Damn it! What should we do? We can’t let something happen to the Colonies, but there’s no way we can hand our Gundams over to these guys!”

 

Quatre was prepared to offer an idea when a video popped up on his cockpit screens. He blinked, a mechanical three-pronged hand clicking together.

 

“This video is clouding all available channels,” Lista spoke up as she played with the switches on her communications panel. She unknowingly tightened her other hand over her control stick. “Who is this guy?”

 

The camera panned out, revealing the gray, aged features of Doctor J, his spectacles affixed permanently over his failing eyes. “Attention, OZ. I never imagined you people could be so foolish. The Colonies have no intention of fighting OZ. This is _my_ personal battle I'm staging against you!”

 

Duo’s brows cocked. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Who's this guy?”

 

“He must be who's been sending orders to someone amongst us five,” Quatre replied, his eyes glued to the video in anticipation.

 

“To you, inhumane moves like colony assaults are justified,” Doctor J continued. His head lowered ever so slightly, his wrinkles tightening into a frown. “If that's what it takes for you to come out victorious, I have no choice but to surrender.”

 

Lady Une’s scarlet-painted lips curled into a satisfied smile. “Very well. Your surrender's accepted. Abandon your Gundams immediately!”

 

“I surrender, but I will not hand over the Gundams.” Doctor J paused, his shoulders and face tensing. “I repeat: _I_ surrender, but I will _not_ hand over the Gundam.”

 

Lista caught movement in the corner of her eye and looked to the footage of the air route. She watched as Heero exited his cockpit, staring down the Tallgeese. She was surprised to find he was likely the same age as she and Duo, sparking curiosity that the others were all as young as she.

 

Her eyes widened as she watched Heero lift something up to eye level, something painstakingly familiar, his thumb positioned at the end. His words echoed through her cockpit. “Mission accepted.”

 

And with that, she watched 01 glow in a bright blue and white, and she could barely hear herself scream out as sparks flew and, in a split second, an explosion swallowed up the Gundam – and Heero – until the burned, shattered pieces fell to the ground in a kick of dust.

 

“No! Heero, you damn fool!” Duo shouted.

 

Quatre clutched his hands together against his chest and winced, collapsing over, his cockpit belts keeping him suspended. He slammed his eyes closed, unable to shake the look of Heero’s self-detonation from his head. “The pain… My body…”

 

“Can you hear me? We must leave here at once!”

 

Quatre snapped his eyes opened at the familiar voice. He lifted his head in alarm. “Trowa! That you, Trowa?”

 

“Without resolution, we cannot fight,” Trowa said calmly. “He's accepted all orders. They’ve bluffed with the Colonies. We can't fight any longer.”

 

Lista wiped the falling tears from her cheeks with the back of her sleeve and watched as Gundam 03 leaned down, picked up the fallen, immobile body of Heero, and walked from the battlefield without any interference from the Tallgeese. She sniffled and exhaled sharply. “We need to get out of here. Now.”

 

“Lista, damn it, you’re not coming,” Duo said gruffly. “Don’t you see what this war is doing? I don’t want you involved!”

 

“We don’t have time to argue about this, Duo,” Lista replied with a frown, re-activating her rifle as the surrounding Leos resumed their attack on the two Gundams. The Maguanac Corps returned fire. “You knew back then that I would join the military eventually. There was no escaping it. And now there’s no turning back. I’m not leaving the two of you. We need to get out of sight.”

 

“I have a place we can go,” Quatre spoke up, his voice cracking as he fought against his own remorse. “It’s a remote location in the desert.”

 

“Master Quatre, we will cover your escape,” Rashid spoke up, his booming baritone somehow providing comfort to the young man. “You should go now. All three of you.”

 

Lista perked her head slightly at the mention of her joining with them. “Thank you,” she said, forcing down the growing sickness climbing up into her throat. “I owe you for your kindness.”

 

“Just get out of here with Master Quatre safely and you’ll owe us nothing,” Rashid replied. “Now go! All of you! We will meet at the rendezvous!”

 

Quatre nodded and lifted his shield. “All right. The both of you can follow me. I’ll find the safest route out of here.”

 

Duo said nothing, opting only to follow him from the flurry of gunfire around them. Lista hesitated for a moment, her eyes falling on the screen where the video once played Heero’s self-detonation. Although she’d never truly considered herself to be a fully religious person, she said a silent prayer to Heero that he would find peace in his selfless, self-imposed death.

 

She would see that come to an end. No more sacrifices. No more pain. No more death.


	6. Chapter 6

Near the edge of the desert, under the cover of a thick patch of trees, Quatre, Duo, and Lista, still in their mobile suits, hid from the overhead planes circling the premises, undoubtedly searching for the remaining Gundams.

 

“Those idiots must not be using any kind of actual tracking,” Duo said with a scoff. “Not that I’m complaining. The last thing we need is for OZ to find us after what happened.”

 

“There’s a fairly large sandstorm on the way,” Quatre spoke up. “We can use that to cross the desert undetected. Do you still want to join us?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Duo said, lowering his head with furrowed brows. He gritted his teeth. “I could use some sympathy.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement, his expression saddening. “I need time to think, as well.” He turned his attention to Lista’s Leo when she failed to chime in. “Lista? Are you all right?”

 

She perked her head up, her face red and tearstained. She sniffled loudly and cleared her throat, hoping to hide any indication she’d been sobbing to herself in the silence. She couldn’t get Heero out of her head. “Yeah, I’m all right. I’d still like to stick with the two of you, if that’s okay.” She snapped a hand against her mouth to muffle another sob. “I don’t have anywhere else to go, anyway. With any luck, they’ll consider me killed or missing.”

 

“Of course,” Quatre said with a small, considerate smile. “I would very much like for you to join us. There’s plenty of room for you to seek refuge, as well.”

 

Lista wiped her eyes of their wetness; she could feel they were swollen from crying. The image of Heero’s self-detonation was still fresh and hot in her mind. She was silently thankful she didn’t have to be alone. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

 

She heard Duo sigh loudly. “Yeah, it’s not like you have any other options like, I don’t know, just drop the damn mobile suit and go live a normal life. Of course you have to be involved where it’s dangerous for you.”

 

Lista chuckled tearfully, the sarcasm in his voice a welcome distraction to her guilt and sorrow. “You’ll exhaust yourself with this argument, Duo. I’m not a helpless little girl.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to rebuke, still uncomfortable about her involvement, when Rashid’s deep voice interrupted. “Master Quatre, our radars confirm that the sandstorm has hit the desert and should be approaching our location in less than a minute.”

 

Quatre nodded. “All right. It looks as though the search planes have moved on. We’ll be able to use the sandstorm as cover to cross. Let’s get moving.”

 

Sandrock, Deathscythe, and Lista’s Leo moved from under the protective foliage of green, meeting with the other 40 Maguanac Corps members who had been hiding nearby. They watched the line of the sandstorm’s force closing in on them with every step, until the wind and sand swarmed around them, whistling loudly.

 

“Man, I can't see a thing in this sandstorm! What could be out here?” Duo asked. He squinted his eyes. He couldn’t see anything further than about five feet in front of him.

 

“There's a Middle Eastern military base unaffiliated with the Alliance or OZ. We can take refuge there,” Quatre replied.

 

Duo’s brow cocked in curiosity. “A base?”

 

Rashid stopped ahead of everyone else, his suit’s arm raising up. Several of the soldiers chimed in with the all-clear, and a soft rumbling shimmied through the earth beneath their feet.

 

“It’s an _underground_ base?” Duo spoke up, surprised. A large door lifted from underneath the several feet of sand, spilling down around it and revealing a dark, deep tunnel that burrowed deep into the earth.

 

Sandrock was the first to step forward. “Let's go.”

 

 

 

 

After docking all of the suits, Quatre exited Sandrock to meet with the towering Rashid and an older, rotund, short man, Commander Sadaul.

 

“Good of you to come, Quatre,” he said, opening his arms with a hearty smile.

 

Quatre nodded, putting on his best – and fake – smile. “It's been a while, Commander Sadaul.”

 

Sadaul patted his hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “The missions have been taxing since you arrived on Earth.”

 

“I owe the Maguanac Corps for all their help. How can I thank you?” Quatre asked, bowing down to him in gratitude.

 

Sadaul shook his head with a robust chuckle. “It was their personal decision. They wanted to help you. I agreed with them.”

 

Quatre straightened himself and lowered his head, his smile fading quickly. “If we had more strength, we could've done more damage to OZ.”

 

Sadaul’s smile disappeared, exchanging for an aggravated frown. “That troublesome OZ! A sensible person wouldn't use the Colonies as a shield! It’s despicable!”

 

“We're to blame for not stopping them,” Quatre said, his voice quieter, as the guilt continued to flood him.

 

“Yeah, we're totally to blame,” Duo chimed in as he and Lista approached the threesome. Duo’s face contorted in a scowl, while Lista lowered her head, hoping to hide the red and puffiness around her eyes.

 

Sadaul shook his head. “Oh, no, Quatre. No one would blame you. There was little to be done.” He patted the boy’s back. “You seem exhausted. We’ll talk more after you and your friends have had a chance to rest.” He nodded to Duo and Lista and turned on his heel, walking away with his arms folded behind his back.

 

Rashid moved next to Quatre. “Master Quatre, we'll get started with the mobile suit repairs right away.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He paused for a moment, his eyes moving towards the Gundams and Lista’s Leo. “Oh, and, Rashid…”

 

“Yes, I know,” Rashid said knowingly, giving the young master a single firm nod in understanding. “We'll repair and reload both Gundams and the Leo suit.” He moved away, beginning to shout orders to the Maguanac soldiers.

 

Quatre turned to Duo and Lista as they came to a stop before him. “Is that okay?”

 

Duo shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, it’s fine by me. I just appreciate your help.”

 

Lista nodded in response. “Yes, I agree. I’m very grateful.”

 

Quatre smiled. “Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner.”

 

Duo’s eyes snapped wide. “Hold the phone. Winner? You're the Winner family heir? The influential and financial power of the Arabic Nations? _That_ Winner?” When Quatre only lowered his head slightly in embarrassment, Duo couldn’t help but chuckle. “No wonder everyone looks up to you around this place.”

 

“Our family is all pacifists. I disinherited myself to come out here,” Quatre said, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

Duo looked at him, surprised and admittedly intrigued. “Yeah? It takes all types, I guess.” He jabbed his thumb into his chest. “Well, I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That’s me in a nutshell.”

 

Lista stepped forward and bowed her head to Quatre. “Thank you for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it.” She straightened and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you formally, Quatre.”

 

Quatre nodded, chuckling. “Yes, I agree. Although I must say that not many people would be so eager to situate themselves in the middle of this war as you have.”

 

“My stubbornness knows no bounds, I guess,” Lista said with a shrug. “And really, there’s no going back for me now. I don’t think there’s much left of the Alliance. Most of the soldiers have turned themselves over to OZ in an effort to take you all down. I’ve heard some escaped when OZ infiltrated the Alliance bases. But I’m not running, not like that.” A smile curled over her lips. “I think you guys are going to be the saving grace for both the Earth Sphere and the Colonies. Anything I can do to help, I’m there.”

 

Duo smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Gotta say, it doesn’t sound like you’ve changed much, Lissy. I always wondered how you turned out.” His expression suddenly darkened. “But to be part of the military? You couldn’t get out of _that_?”

 

Lista turned away from him, immediately pushing down the emotions trying to clamber their way to the surface. “That’s a conversation for another day, Duo. I think we have more pressing matters.”

 

Noticing the tension in her shoulders, Quatre stepped forward, smile widening, in an effort to steer the conversation in another direction. “Well, at any rate, I think you’re very brave, Lista. Not many people would be quite so willing to do what you did. I would like to thank you for deciding to help us. I think having you will be beneficial.”

 

“Thank you, Quatre,” Lista said, her smile shy. She couldn’t ignore the stab of insecurity in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. “I hope I can be of some help to you and your cause. As far as I’m concerned, it’s my cause now, too. I want to see OZ go down. And if I have a hand in that, all the better.”

 

Rashid approached the threesome, turning to Quatre. “Master Quatre, we’re clear to move to the surface.”

 

Quatre nodded, smiling. “Thank you, Rashid.” He turned to Duo and Lista. “Please follow me.”

 

Duo and Lista followed Quatre and Rashid to the nearby elevator, where they rode up several stories in silence. The doors opened to darkness, and Rashid moved forward, inputting a six-digit code into the small control panel on the wall. It beeped in confirmation, and the door slid to the side, revealing they were inside a normal-looking residential home. Lista and Duo exchanged curious glances with one another as Quatre and Rashid moved towards the front doorway, draped in colorful beads. Boisterous music and laughter poured in from the outside.

 

Rashid moved out of the way, silently motioning for them to go before him. Duo moved the tinkling beads away, and the unrelenting heat and light of the desert sun blasted him in the face. They were now inside a town, and the citizens were feasting and dancing happily, colorful ribbons strewn from home to home. “Wow! A festival!”

 

Rashid came to his side, fists propped on his waist. “They're celebrating the return of us 40 Maguanac soldiers. The nation opposes the Alliance military and defends itself. The Maguanac are the front-line troops.”

 

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, watching as some of the soldiers were given bouquets of exotic flowers and led away, smiling and laughing. “They are? You're more like heroes than front-line soldiers.”

 

“It’s nice to see a nation so happy and celebratory,” Lista spoke up, moving to the other side of Rashid. “Not many countries can say the same.” She lowered her head, somber. “I’ve seen so many cities and nations ravaged and torn apart by this war. It’s disheartening.”

 

She felt a strong comforting hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up into the softening face of Rashid. Her frown melted into a solaced smile. “Seeing your nation united reassures me I’m doing the right thing. It’s a good sign that we may be going in the right direction.”

 

Duo nodded. “This nation is unified and is gonna stick it out to the end.”

 

Quatre took a step forward, his expression unreadable. “What’s your impression of us?”

 

Duo was silent for a moment, pensive, as questions seemed to clutter his head. “There's a lot I wanna talk to you about. Got some time, Quatre?”

 

“Of course. I've got questions, myself,” Quatre said with a nod. He turned to Rashid and Lista. “Do you two mind if we steal away for a moment?”

 

Rashid shook his head. “Not at all, Master Quatre. I’ll make my rounds to ensure there is still no sign of OZ.” He looked down at Lista, who stood with her hands clasped in front of herself. “Perhaps Miss Lista would like to join me.”

 

Lista smiled and nodded. “Of course. Whatever I can do to help you for being so accommodating.” She moved to Duo and Quatre, resting her hands on their shoulders. “I hope the two of you are able to find the answers you need with each other.” She pulled away, her hands dropping from their arms, and moved towards Rashid. The tall man led her away, Lista insisting his formal address of her was not needed.

 

Quatre turned his attention back to Duo. “Follow me. We can talk alone inside here.” He led Duo back into the home and pulled down a hidden ladder from the ceiling. The two of them climbed up into the second-story bedroom. Quatre moved to the boarded, closed window, propping it open with a piece of wood. The sounds of the festival leaked into the hot, drafty room.

 

Duo leaned against the wall next to the window, arms back across his chest. “So, there's five, right?”

 

Quatre turned to face him, nodding. “That's right. Just the five of us that met at New Edwards.”

 

“I came here from the Colonies,” Duo said, watching as Quatre took a seat on the single-sized bed.

 

“I did, as well. The five of us are very similar, don't you think? Our mobile suits and our missions. Not to mention our goal to destroy OZ,” Quatre replied.

 

Duo could practically see the puzzle pieces beginning to fall together. “OZ destroyed peace in the Colonies. This mission is revenge. I've been fighting under those orders.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Me, too. That's when I was given the mobile suit.”

 

“Same here.” Duo paused for a moment, shaking his head at the irony. “‘Don't worry about the Colonies,” Duo recited under his breath.

 

“‘Destroy them first. That's your responsibility,’” Quatre added, causing Duo to look at him with a scoff.

 

“Just the same,” he said.

 

Quatre nodded. “Yeah, word for word.”

 

Duo’s face fell, a scowl washing over him. “I've always fought believing I'd be better off dead than live under OZ's rule.”

 

“Me, too,” Quatre agreed. He closed his eyes, emotion building up. “But to kill yourself…”

 

Duo nodded once as Quatre faded off. “Heero ended up doing it. He took his life.”

 

“The Colonies have no intention of fighting,” Quatre said, his eyes connecting with Duo’s. “The Colonies can't be sacrificed. Your friend was the perfect role model.”

 

Duo scoffed, shaking his head again. “I never would've imagined that Heero was so stubborn.”

 

Quatre pushed himself from the bed, moving over to the window to watch the partygoers as they laughed, drank, and ate happily with the Maguanac soldiers. “The Colonies were a clear target once the Gundams got going.”

 

Duo released his arms, letting them fall to his side. “Yeah, and I got a feeling things are gonna get worse before they get better.”

 

 

 

 

Rashid and Lista walked through the town square, Lista watching as the townspeople continued to dance and sing in merriment, clanging glasses of beer and wine together in toasts of good fortune and peace.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone truly happy like everyone here,” Lista said, in awe. “I never thought I would while this war was going on.”

 

“It’s important to be in positive spirits and be thankful for everything we can during these dark times,” Rashid said, his arms folded casually behind his back. “It gives everyone hope that peace is on the horizon.”

 

Lista stopped in her tracks, her smile fading slowly. Rashid turned to face her, studying her. “The horizon is so far away, though.”

 

A deep chuckle rumbled against his chest. “Your outlook can make all the difference, Miss Lista. Wouldn’t you rather it be positivity and hope that you spread to others than negativity and despair?”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, taking in his sage words. She turned her attention back to the townspeople as some formed small groups, interlocking their arms into a circle, dancing, singing, and laughing happily with the festive, upbeat music. “This celebration seems to help spread that hope.”

 

“We like to celebrate both the small and momentous occasions,” Rashid replied, his staid expression shifting into a content smile. “There’s no reason not to.”

 

Lista turned to him, nodding happily in agreement. “I will do my best to spread that same hope.”

 

As Rashid motioned for her to continue walking, Abdul came to a quick stop in front of them, gasping for air. “Captain! Come to headquarters! OZ's mobile suit troops are coming!”

 

Rashid scowled. “We’re coming.” He turned to Lista. “Come with me, Miss Lista. You may be of some use to us.”

 

Lista nodded and said nothing, following Rashid and Abdul to the headquarters stationed underneath the city, where Commander Sadaul stood waiting for them, his eyes affixed on the large radar screen.

 

“Take a look at this, Rashid,” Sadaul said as Rashid and Lista flanked him on either side to study the radar. Several dots moved towards their marked location.

 

“Looks like their reconnoiter troops,” Rashid said, his frown hardening.

 

“If we start fighting here, the civilians will get involved,” Lista spoke up as she leaned over the control panel to point at the bleeping dots on the screen. “It looks like there are enough troops to do some heavy damage to the city if they found out the Gundams and Maguanacs are here. Civilian casualties would be high.”

 

Sadaul shook his head and turned around to Abdul, who stood silent behind the threesome. “Keep on guard but send the soldiers underground.” Abdul saluted him and rushed out. He turned to a soldier seated at a communications monitor. “Notify Quatre to stay where he is until we’ve informed him it’s clear.”

 

“Commander Sadaul, what would you like me to do, Sir?” Lista asked, causing him and Rashid to both turn their attention towards her. “Anything I can do to help.”

 

Sadaul smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You can stay right here, my dear. Your status among the Alliance and OZ has not yet been identified. It would be best for you to stay out of sight, for your own protection. You can assist Rashid here while I greet the soldiers. We have cameras monitoring the city. Keep a steady eye.”

 

Lista nodded, snapping her hand up in a salute, and Sadaul walked towards the elevators to the surface of the city. She moved to a set of unattended monitors, watching as the OZ soldiers moved into the now quiet city. Sadaul granted them refuge for a short time to replenish their supplies and share their food and water.

 

Her eyes moved to another monitor, watching as a group of three soldiers, two carrying a wooden crate, moved to the side of a building and placed it down on the ground. The third soldier lifted the top, and Lista’s eyes squared as the soldier pushed a button, closed the lid, and they rushed away. As her eyes darted to the other monitors, she saw it happening through the city.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Lista hissed. She spun over her shoulder to Rashid, who manned the main monitors. “Rashid, we have a problem. OZ is leaving crates throughout the city. It looks like they’re explosives.”

 

Rashid cursed under his breath, his hands curling into fists on the control panel. He watched carefully as Sadaul bid farewell to the commander of the OZ troops. The soldiers left the city limits, and Sadaul looked up in the direction of one of the cameras, nodding once.

 

“Confirmation that the last carrier has departed, Sir,” one of the soldiers said.

 

Rashid nodded and grabbed his microphone. “All right. OZ has left. Check those boxes!” He shoved it away and turned around. “Miss Lista, come with me.”

 

 

 

 

Rashid and Lista now stood in the city, where Ahmed was knelt in front of one of the crates, now open, running a scanner over the top control panel.

 

Ahmed shook his head and turned to Rashid. “We can't move it. It's set so any movement will trigger it.”

 

Rashid opened his mouth to respond when Quatre and Duo rushed to their side.

 

“Rashid, Lista, what's the matter?” Quatre asked worriedly, eyes traveling quickly over the equipment in front of the wooden box.

 

“OZ played dumb. Meanwhile, they were setting 20 bombs across town!” Ahmed said as he came to his feet.

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, a sick feeling dropping in the pit of his stomach. “What?”

 

“Well, if they're time bombs, we just need to trash them all,” Duo spoke up.

 

Lista shook her head. “They're designed so we can't move them.”

 

“They've narrowed our troops' location down to this town, which means they’re going to force us to surface. They've set the bombs to go off at 12:00 midnight,” Rashid informed.

 

“They must think a nighttime battle will be in their favor,” Lista replied, folding her arms under her breasts. She scoffed. “Or they think we're going to surrender before then.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “Aren't the Gundams causing this problem?”

 

Duo nodded, snapping his fingers at the realization. “That's right! They must be after us.”

 

“They've probably been watching this town for a while,” Rashid said. He fell silent for a moment before turning to Ahmed. “Gather everyone underground. Surrender is not an option. We’ll need to go on the offensive and get the civilians evacuated before nightfall.”

 

Ahmed nodded and gathered his equipment before rushing off. Rashid turned to Quatre, Duo, and Lista. “Our priority is to ensure the safety of the civilians. But we won’t let OZ push us around. At midnight, we fight.”

 

 

 

 

Standing on a high platform underground, the Maguanac soldiers and civilians all huddled beneath, Rashid stood tall and firm. Quatre and Sadaul stood to his right, Duo and Lista to his left.

 

“Everyone, listen up! OZ has discovered this town and will be attacking. I doubt if we'll be able to deceive them any further. Therefore, we'll aim at one area of their besieging line and resist while helping the civilians escape!” Rashid bellowed, his voice echoing against the steel walls. “And one other honorable duty remains. We must allow the two Gundams to escape.”

 

Quatre perked his head up to Rashid, eyes wide, as the Maguanac leader continued. “The Gundams are heroes that arrived on Earth to destroy OZ! Because of OZ's scheming, the Gundams can't fight this battle. But there will be a day when the Gundams will save us all! Be thankful that you can return the favor in advance! Do you understand?!”

 

As the thunderous cheers below roared and threatened to shake the heavy walls, Quatre felt Sadaul’s hand squeeze his shoulder comfortingly, which only seemed to exacerbate his guilt. His eyes moved to Duo and Lista, watching as Duo held a similar expression of disdain and Lista, as well, attempted to comfort him.

 

Although Quatre felt the pressure of Rashid’s words that the Gundams would put a stop to this war, he made himself an inward promise that he would not make the Maguanac leader a liar.

 

 

 

 

Rashid, Lista, and Duo stood in the docking bay in front of a mobile suit carrier while Quatre prepared to load Sandrock. Lista’s Leo and Deathscythe had already been loaded.

 

“Take this to the north gate, where Abdul's waiting,” Rashid ordered. “He’ll let you know when you’re clear to take off. We’ll provide the distraction.”

 

Duo nodded, hands balled into tight fists at his sides. “Thank you. Sorry I can't do anything in return.” He hung his head, clenching his teeth. “I'm so ashamed, I could die.”

 

Two women of the village approached him then, each holding a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. Duo took them with a sheepish smile. “For me?”

 

“The Gundams are our heroes. Never forget that,” Rashid reminded him firmly as the women rushed off. “I know we'll fight together again someday. For the future.”

 

Duo stared at the flowers in his hands, mulling the older man’s words. He closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded, saying nothing.

 

Rashid turned to Lista, looking down warmly upon the young woman. “Miss Lista, I hope when the time comes, you will be by our side on the battlefield. All of us will have to back up the Gundams and see OZ come to an end.”

 

Lista nodded. “I would like nothing more than to fight by your side.” She bowed before him. “Thank you again for everything, Rashid. And please extend my gratitude to Commander Sadaul, as well. You both have been so accommodating and hospitable. I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

Unable to control his smile, Rashid folded his arms over his chest. “Accompanying the Gundam pilots and keeping up their spirits will be plenty thanks.” Lista stood up straight, looking up at the much taller man. “We all have a part to play. Just remember yours, Miss Lista.”

 

Lista nodded and looked to Duo, who was yelling up at Quatre and waving the flowers at him. “Yes.” _I’ll keep you both safe. Somehow._

 

 

 

 

Quatre and Lista sat in the cockpit of the carrier, now idling in the north gate and waiting until Abdul gave them the word that they could depart. Duo was in the hangar of the carrier, sitting in the cockpit of Deathscythe.

 

Lista flipped a few switches and checked the gauges again, impatient and fidgeting as they waited for Abdul’s okay. Quatre watched her curiously as she double- and triple-checked everything.

 

He cleared his throat lightly, swiveling his chair towards her. “Lista?”

 

She snapped her head up in his direction, suddenly at attention. “Yes?”

 

He flashed her a warm, comforting smile. “It’s all right. You don’t have to be so worried. I know everything will work out all right in the end.” His smile faded into one of melancholy, his eyes lowering into his lap. “And I know you’re sad about what’s happened to Heero.”

 

Lista flinched slightly, trying to cover her upset. She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and looked ahead at the closed gate doors. “I will never believe that there wasn’t an alternative for him. None of you should ever feel as if you have to sacrifice your lives, and especially not like that.” She turned back to him, choking down the coming of tears. “You’re all trying to do the right thing. You shouldn’t have to take such drastic and…permanent measures.”

 

“I don’t disagree with you,” Quatre replied, his voice soft. “I can only hope that new paths will make themselves known to us sometime in the near future. But with the Colonies on OZ’s radar, we can’t fight. There are too many innocent people there that would get caught in the crossfires. I won’t allow that to happen.”

 

Lista listened to this passion and determination in his voice and felt an eerie calm swim through her. “I think all of you Gundam pilots have that mindset. And that is why OZ fears you. It’s not just the destructive overall firepower your Gundams have. It’s your skills, your drive to keep the Colonies safe from them.” She lowered her head, her hands now curled into fists in her lap. “But every time you make a mockery of them, I’m afraid they’ll continue to take drastic measures.”

 

Quatre studied her for a moment, mindful of the tightening of her fists, the wrinkles forming on her face. He didn’t dare admit he shared the same concerns. He opened his mouth and took a breath, prepared to offer reassurance – to both himself as well as her – when the communications line beeped loudly, jarring them both back to reality.

 

“Master Quatre, you’re all clear to depart,” Abdul’s voice spoke up. “I’ll cover you.”

 

Nodding, Quatre turned back to the controls, flipping ignition switches. “Right. Thank you, Abdul. And be careful.”

 

“You, too, Master.”

 

Lista grabbed a walkie and pushed a button to transmit into the hold. “Duo, we have the all-clear from Abdul. Prepare for takeoff.” Placing the walkie back into its receiver, Lista flipped switches on her overhead, and the engines revved beneath them. “All gauges are a go. Navigation is set. Radars are set.”

 

Quatre nodded and watched as the doors slid open before them, sand and wind swirling around the carrier. They moved forward, crawling from the underground confines of the base, watching the gunfire from OZ’s Tragos troops and the Maguanacs. Stifling his guilt, he pushed the throttle and tugged back on the yoke, propelling them off the ground.

 

Lista scanned the radars and peeked out the side window at the battle below. “It looks like we’re clear.”

 

“Hey, guys?”

 

At the sound of Duo’s voice, Lista and Quatre looked to one another before Quatre answered back. “Yes?”

 

Duo replied, his voice thick with remorse. “Could you circle the sky just once? I can't help them now. But I wanna do something.”

 

Quatre and Lista exchanged a look, both smiling and nodding in agreement. Quatre responded. “Sure thing.”

 

Lista moved to the control panel and pushed several buttons. “Opening the cargo hold doors now.”

 

Quatre turned the aircraft back towards the battle, and the two of them watched on the monitor as Deathscythe took a large beam cannon and fired at several groups of Tragos troops surrounding the Maguanacs.

 

Sand and debris kicked up in the air, but Lista took a quick look at her radar, indicating Duo had wiped out more than half of the remaining troops. She turned to Quatre and nodded. She shut the back doors and Quatre shifted the craft back towards their heading, setting it on auto-pilot.

 

He looked out the window back at his allies on the ground, watching their cover flares spark against the sand in a small sparkle of light as they flew off. He sighed deeply, a silent vow in the corner of his mind to return the favor. “See you again, Maguanac Corps. And thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Quatre, Duo, and Lista finished unloading their suits from the carrier into the underground bunker beneath Quatre’s desert estate. Lista locked the bunker down and moved back to Duo and Quatre as they stood on the platform, eyes firm and unblinking on their Gundams. She folded her arms under her breasts, watching them intently, wondering just what passed through their minds.

 

She could only hope guilt wasn’t flooding them, not like it did her. She’d been grateful up to that point that she’d been far too busy to let her mind get the better of her. But now they’d lie in wait for when the Gundams could rise again, and her thoughts would have plenty of time to attack her.

 

Feeling her throat constrict at the panicky thought, she moved over to Duo and Quatre, leaning in front of them with a forced smile. “Don’t worry,” she said. “We’ll figure something out. OZ won’t get away with what they’ve done.”

 

Quatre nodded numbly, while Duo scoffed and propped his fists on his waist. “Damn right. When the time comes, I’m gonna have a lot of frustration built up with them. And they’re not gonna like when the God of Death rises again.”

 

“I have the resources here to keep up to date with OZ,” Quatre spoke up. “Hopefully we will be able to find a window of opportunity.” He stole another glance up at Sandrock. “But in the meantime, I know it’s been a long day. I’ll take you both upstairs so we can get some rest.”

 

He motioned towards the nearby elevator, and they boarded, riding up to the main level in a tense silence. When the elevator came to a stop, Quatre grabbed the handle on the door and slid it to the side. They were inside Quatre’s study.

 

“Another fake wall, huh?” Duo said as he walked into the room, eyes roving over the shelves of academic tomes and the neat red oak desk in the center of the room.

 

Quatre slid the wall back into place with a resounding click and turned to Duo and Lista, nodding. “There’s scarce military activity out here, but I’d rather err on the side of caution. I don’t suspect we’ll have any visitors out here. There isn’t a village for miles.”

 

Lista scoffed, propping her hands on her hips. “OZ has no desire to be out here when there aren’t any civilians to threaten.”

 

Feeling the negativity and solemnity swirling in the room like a thick fog, Quatre moved towards the closed door. “I’ll show you two where you can stay. There’s plenty of room, so you should have a good deal of privacy here.”

 

He opened the door and motioned for them to exit before him. As Lista and Duo walked out into the hall, they gaped in awe at the high cathedral ceilings, the crystal chandeliers, the main grand staircase leading up to the second floor.

 

Lista turned to Quatre as he shut the study door behind him. “Quatre, your home is beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this. But I guess you can’t expect any less from a family of your stature.”

 

Quatre smiled, a warm blush swimming over his cheeks. “Thank you. You both are welcome to anything here. I have a feeling it will be your home, as well, for some time while we figure out what our next plan of action will be.”

 

“This is definitely not what I’m used to, but I’m not complaining,” Duo spoke up. He raised his arms over his head and yawned, stretching. “I could definitely use some shuteye, though.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Of course. The guest bedrooms are on the second floor. Follow me.” He led them to the staircase, climbing the stairs to the equally beautiful second floor, lined with closed white doors with gold-plated detail. Lista’s eyes fell on several of the portraits on the walls, one of Quatre as a child that had been hand-painted, another of a woman with identical hair and eyes to Quatre, with the same gentle features he had, so uncharacteristic of a Gundam pilot.

 

They came to a stop in front of a closed door. “You can stay here, Duo,” he said as he opened the door. “There should be some extra clothes in the dressers. You also have your own bathroom. Please make yourself at home.”

 

Duo patted his hand on Quatre’s shoulder with a wide smile. “Thanks, buddy. I appreciate it.” He saluted them with two fingers. “I’ll see you guys later. Sleep is definitely calling my name.”

 

Quatre and Lista smiled as Duo shut the door with another loud yawn. Quatre and Lista moved to the next door across the hall from Duo’s room. “You can stay here, Lista.” He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She did so, marveling at the bright turquoise and gold bed dressings and the silk curtains draped over the large bay window. “I’ll look into finding suitable clothes for you to wear right away. Most of the bedrooms on this side of the house have clothes for men. I want to be sure you’re comfortable.”

 

Lista turned to face him, smiling. “Don’t trouble yourself, Quatre. I’ll make do with whatever you have lying around. You’ve done enough.” She moved close to him, her hands clasped in front of herself. “I can’t ever thank you enough for being so accommodating. I hope I can prove to be useful to all of you when the time comes to reenter the fight against OZ.”

 

Quatre looked at her for a moment while she moved to the bed, dragging her hand against the intricately designed bedspread, reveling in the softness of the silk. He took a step towards her. “If I may ask, Lista, why _do_ you wish to help us?”

 

She turned around to face him, her face pensive and thoughtful for a moment. She sighed, her eyes breaking their contact with his. “You have a right to know since I’ve thrust myself into your mission.” She sat down on the bed, and he came to her side, sitting down next to her. “I was trained young to be in the Alliance. It’s a part of my family’s legacy to be a soldier. I was consumed with training exercises and learning everything there was to know about the Alliance. I knew there was no escaping it.”

 

Lowering her head, she stared at her hands in her lap, fingers curling into her pants. “But I knew I wanted to do my part to see the wars end. I could never imagine why anyone would want to raise children in a world like this. I know I don’t want to. And because my entire family has been involved with the Alliance, I believed it’s where my allegiance should be.” She paused, closing her eyes with a long, heavy sigh. “But I was wrong. I saw the way they did things, even when I was younger, but I never understood them. I always believed there was a good reason. But once I joined with the Alliance, I just saw this unneeded and unjustified oppressiveness. They wanted power. And then I made the decision that I couldn’t fight for them anymore. But I was afraid.”

 

Quatre leaned in closer to her, entranced and curious. “Afraid of what? Of the Alliance giving you a dishonorable discharge?”

 

Lista shrugged. “Yes and no. I was never really worried about what they felt about me or what kind of marks were on my record. But being discharged would have made my family look bad, and I know my father would not be happy with me. And all the years he drilled me, I didn’t want that to go to waste. I wanted to use what I learned to do the right thing, but I needed the resources. The Alliance had them. So I decided to stay in the Alliance to appease my father and my family, all the while disobeying the rules only to the extent where I would be suspended.”

 

“And you wouldn’t have to participate in battles,” Quatre finished for her with a nod of understanding.

 

“Right.” Lista folded hair behind her ears with another sigh. “I’m from the Colonies, but I love the Earth, too. I don’t want to see this war continue on. I don’t think it has any meaning other than people vying for power and control. I’d been stationed at New Edwards only for a few months before you all showed up. My superior was a friend of the family, and I know he took it easy on me because of that. And he assigned me the detail of gathering as much information on all of you as I could to mount a counterassault.”

 

She turned to look at him, cracking a small smile. “But I felt drawn to you. I didn’t know why. But I knew this was it for me. I knew the answer I had been looking for had come to me. I knew I was meant to help all of you in some way. So I worked on finding as much information I could about all of you and only delivering a small bit to my superiors without putting all of you at risk.”

 

“You put _yourself_ at risk for us, Lista,” Quatre said, shaking his head in awe and disbelief. His eyes grew worried. “And when they discover you’re alive and have been aiding us, you’ll be branded a traitor. You’ll become a target.”

 

Lista flashed him a smile. “I knew that the moment I decided to help you. And seeing Heero self-detonate with no hesitation is all the justification I need to know I’m doing the right thing. It’s worth it. My allegiance isn’t to the Alliance or to OZ. It’s to humanity and peace. Life is too short to be spending it fighting. But I’m prepared to do what needs to be done to see peace become a reality. The people deserve that. Future generations deserve that.” She paused, her smile saddening. “My sisters deserve that.”

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment, her words, passionate and resolute, resonating within him. “I can appreciate your opinions on the matter. I can’t say I feel different than you. I would like nothing more than to see our missions bring about a successful outcome.” A smile returned to his face. “I am happy to have met you.”

 

Smile widening, Lista nodded in agreement. “Me, too. War can be lonely, after all.”

 

Quatre said nothing, only nodding in agreement. He pushed himself to his feet, brushing the creases from his slacks. “We will have plenty of time to discuss everything. You should get some rest.”

 

Lista came to her feet. “I hope you’ll do the same. Thank you again for this, Quatre.”

 

He nodded and moved from the room, shutting the door with a soft click. She stared at the door for a moment, taking a deep breath through her nose. Her eyes studied the room, taking in the details of the wainscoting, the elegant sconces sandwiching each doorway in the room, the big bay window with a perfect view of what would eventually be the sunrise.

 

She walked to the dresser and began sifting through the clothes. As Quatre said, the drawers had men’s clothing, but she opted for a soft, cotton t-shirt to sleep in, eager to get out of her uniform. She shrugged the jacket and pants from her body, staring at them for a moment before throwing them in the laundry hamper in the bathroom.

 

It would be the last time she wore any colors representing the Alliance or OZ. Never again.

 

Tossing the t-shirt over her body, she walked back to the bed, pulling back the bedspread to climb inside. She sighed as the soft silk touched her skin. She leaned over to turn off the lights and laid on her back with the sheets up over her breasts. She stared up at the darkness of the ceiling, fingers curled into the silk bedspread.

 

Her thoughts betrayed her. Here she lay in the company of two Gundam pilots – what she wanted to begin with – only for one of the Gundam pilots to be dead, her father’s best friend killed, the Alliance now overrun by OZ, and the Gundams neutralized with the Colonies at risk.

 

Just what would they do now?

 

 

 

 

As Lista came out of her sleep sometime in late morning, she felt the warmth of the sun beating into the room through the open curtains. A moan vibrated against her throat as she curled into the large pillow she’d been grasping in her sleep, her t-shirt hiked up past her thighs.

 

As comfortable and soft as this bed was, she had a hard time motivating herself to get up to bathe. But knowing she, Quatre, and Duo had a lot to discuss, she pushed herself out of bed with a groan and moved towards the bathroom. Upon seeing the large jetted bathtub, she opted for a hot soak over a shower.

 

After filling the tub, she shed her clothes and stepped inside, hissing as the hot water licked her skin. She slowly submerged herself, allowing herself a moment to get used to the temperature. She closed her eyes and drifted off for a few minutes, relishing in the feel of the jets as they massaged her back.

 

She bathed, although she was reluctant to leave the comfort of the tub, and grabbed her towel to dry off. As she did, she heard a knock on the door to the bedroom. She hurriedly grabbed the plush, white bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, threw it on, and rushed to the door.

 

She opened it, surprised to find no one in the hall. She took a step out, brow furrowed in curiosity, wondering if she had been hearing things.

 

As she moved to go back into the room, she noticed on the hallway table next to her bedroom door a neatly folded pile of clothes with a note on top. It was from Quatre.

 

“‘I hope these are the right size,’” she read aloud as she picked up the note and stack of clothes. She smiled and moved back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She placed them on her bed and unfolded them. It was a pair of white capris and a bright yellow blouse. She got dressed; the clothes fit her almost perfectly.

 

Lista cleaned up the bathroom, dried her hair, put it into a ponytail atop her head, and brushed her teeth. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror before leaving the bedroom, making her way softly down the stairs. She could hear voices coming from one of the nearby rooms.

 

She turned the corner into the sitting room, finding Quatre and Duo seated across from each other in their own recliners, Quatre drinking a cup of tea and Duo lounging casually with a mug of coffee.

 

Duo noticed movement in the corner of his eye and stopped midsentence, his eyes falling on Lista. “Hey, look who’s finally awake!” he said with a smirk. “I thought I’d be the one sleeping in.”

 

Lista walked around the empty sofa, taking a seat in the middle of it and resting her hands in her lap. “I guess I was more tired than I thought. I’m sorry about that.” She turned to Quatre and smiled. “Thank you for the clothes, Quatre. They fit perfectly.”

 

Quatre nodded happily. “I’m glad. Would you like a cup of tea or some coffee? Brunch should be ready shortly, but if you’d like something, I can have someone bring it out for you.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, that’s all right. I can wait until our meal is ready. Thank you, though.” She scooted back against the backrest of the sofa, crossing her legs. “What were you two talking about? I hope I didn’t interrupt.”

 

Duo placed his half-full mug of coffee on the table and sighed. “Well, we were saying that with Heero self-detonating and one of the engineers surrendering, there’s no telling when we’ll get any missions, so we could be sitting still for a while.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes. The best thing for us to do for now is to lay low, bide our time, and keep a close watch on everything. We can only hope that OZ doesn’t take things too drastic. The Gundams were their main obstacle. Now that we’re sidelined, there’s no telling what they’ll be trying to do now.”

 

Lista pressed her finger to her cheek in thought. “Well, if you have the computer power, Quatre, I might be able to infiltrate OZ’s databases to find out what kind of plans they have.”

 

Duo was shaking his head halfway through her suggestion. “I don’t like that, Lissy. I don’t want you throwing yourself further into the damn fire. You’re already risking enough just by being with us.”

 

“I have to agree with Duo,” Quatre chimed in. “It sounds dangerous. Right now you’re protected by the assumption that you’re either missing or have been killed in battle. It’s best for you to stay hidden by all means necessary.”

 

Lista tilted her head, her smile widening. “Your concern for me is comforting, but really, neither of you have anything to worry about.” When her eyes fell on Duo, he gave her a hard look of warning. She sighed and nodded. “But we’ll make those kinds of decisions together. I won’t go rogue, I promise.”

 

“Thank god for that,” Duo grumbled.

 

A suited older man walked in the room, bowing his head. “Master Quatre, brunch has been served.”

 

Quatre nodded and flashed him a smile. “Thank you.” He placed his tea on the table and pushed himself to his feet. “Why don’t we get something to eat? We can talk more about this afterwards.”

 

Duo patted his stomach with a grin. “Sounds good to me. I’m a growing boy, after all.”

 

 

 

 

Following brunch, the threesome moved to the covered patio, where they were served pitchers of ice water and lemonade. They sat down around the glass patio table, looking out to the horizon. There was nothing but sand in all directions.

 

Quatre poured Duo and Lista some water, sliding the glasses in front of them. “I hope I’m not stepping over the line, but I’m curious. I’d love to know how the two of you met.” Duo and Lista exchanged glances with one another. “It seems so ironic that the both of you would come back to one another after so long a time.”

 

“It was a good time meeting her,” Duo said with a smirk. His smile faded and he looked off into the desert. “Until it wasn’t.”

 

Quatre’s face fell, and he turned to Lista. “If it’s a painful story, you don’t have to tell me.”

 

Lista shook her head and lifted her hand. “No, it’s okay. My father was on a mission to one of the colonies in L2. He had already begun schooling me on the Alliance and how to be a soldier. He thought this latest mission would be a good chance for me to learn what it was like to be in a war, so against strenuous objections from my mother, he took me along. I was 8 years old at the time. And as my father’s regiment marched through the town square with me at his side, we passed by the Maxwell Church, and outside its gates was this little braided boy.”

 

Lista turned to Duo, who had since moved his attention to the story. She flashed him a smile. “He was about my age. I waved to him. But my father nudged me along, and we continued to scout the colony.”

 

Duo scoffed, folding his hands behind his head. “I hated soldiers then, and I hate them now.” Lista gave him a sympathetic look, and he sighed. “But anyway, the next day, I was out running errands for the church, and somehow, God knows how, she found me.”

 

_With an empty basket in one hand and a handwritten list in the other, Duo walked through the town market, grumbling to himself as he shuffled his way through the adults who he knew made no attempt to get out of his way. He squeezed his way through another group of people towards the produce cart, looking for the ripest, reddest tomato he could possibly find._

_After buying one, he turned around, prepared to make his way towards the fish cart, when the girl from yesterday, short, black hair neatly brushed and her eyes wide and green, rushed over to him, giggling._

_“I was hoping to find you again!” she said, folding her hands behind her back. “I wanted to say hi yesterday, but my dad wouldn’t let me.”_

_Duo stared at her for a moment, studying her jovial form. “Why?”_

_She shrugged. “You looked like you could use a friend. Me, too. I’m tired of soldier stuff. It’s no fun.” She giggled again. “My name’s Elisabetta Di Nevella!”_

_Duo’s face contorted. “Elisa-what?”_

_She pressed her hand against her mouth in a chuckle. “Elisabetta! That’s my name, silly!”_

_Duo shook his head. “Weird name. I’m not calling you that.”_

_She shrugged again. “No one really calls me that, anyway. They call me Lista for short.”_

_“That’s better. I can say that,” he said. He stuck his thumb into his chest proudly. “My name’s Duo Maxwell.”_

_Lista bowed her head before him. “It’s nice to meet you, Duo. What are you out doing, anyway?”_

_“I’m running errands for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen for my supper,” he said, brandishing his list. “I have a lot of things to get. Wanna help?”_

_Lista nodded excitedly. “Yeah! My dad will probably come out looking for me, but I don’t want to go back there and listen to stupid soldier stuff. Let’s hang out together today!”_

_“Okay, that sounds like fun,” Duo said in agreement. He handed her the list. “You tell me what’s next on the list, and I’ll show you the way to get there, okay?”_

Lista smiled, a chuckle vibrating against her throat as she recalled the memory. “I stayed with him for the rest of the day, trying my best to elude my father. He took me back to the Maxwell Church, where he introduced me to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I had dinner with them and then went back to my father’s hotel, where he gave me a nice, long lecture about running off.” She couldn’t stifle her laugh, her hand nudging her bangs out of her eyes. “And I did it every day anyway for the next month, always meeting Duo in the same place.”

 

Duo nodded, his arms now folded in front of his chest, his face hardening into a scowl. “Yeah, until one day, she didn’t show up. First time.” Lista’s face fell to her lap, sighing. “And then my church was blown to bits by Alliance soldiers.”

 

Quatre’s face grew sad, and he turned to Lista. “Was it…was it your father’s troops?”

 

Lista didn’t answer at first. She sniffled at the memory of watching the fires and smoke barrel through the buildings while she remained locked in her room, banging against the windows, the doors, wanting to escape and warn Duo. “I found out that morning that my father’s regiment planned to attack the opposition in the colony. I was on my way out of the hotel to warn Duo when my father stopped me and dragged me back to my room, kicking and screaming. He didn’t want me out there. He put a guard at the door so I couldn’t get out. All I could do was watch the fighting from my window.”

 

She turned to look at Duo, whose face grew dark. “I watched the Maxwell Church go up in flames. I thought for sure that Duo was dead. But I prayed he wasn’t there when it happened. And then my father came back.” She laughed sardonically, shaking her head. “He acted like nothing had happened and said it was time to move on to the next mission on another colony but that he was sending me back home. I begged him to take me to the church to see Duo, but he said it was no place for me.”

 

Duo scoffed loudly in interruption. “Yeah, because you being there in the first place was where you were supposed to be. What a crock.”

 

Lista didn’t disagree with him. She curled her fingers tight into her pants, her knuckles bleeding white. “After I got home, my mother had on the news, and they were showing footage from the carnage and released the names of those who had perished in the attack. Among them were Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.”

 

Lista and Quatre both looked to Duo, who had now shoved himself from his chair and moved away, staring out at the dunes with his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t come out of my room for the rest of the night, not even to have dinner. My mother was so worried about me. Because Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had died in the attack, I was so sure that Duo had, too. He was the only real friend I ever had, the only real escape I had from training to be a soldier.”

 

“Which is crap!” Duo shouted, spinning around angrily. “You shouldn’t have been involved! I’d like nothing more than to beat your dad into a bloody freakin’ pulp!”

 

Lista sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t defend him. I know family tradition is important to him.” She turned to Quatre, who watched the exchange with sadness in his eyes. “It’s always been tradition for the boys of my family to be bred as soldiers. My father is the oldest, and all of his brothers are also members of the Alliance.”

 

A short smile crawled on her face. “But I’m the oldest of four girls. My father wanted nothing more than for the tradition to continue on with his children, but when he and my mother failed to have a boy, the tradition fell on me.” She couldn’t stop herself from frowning. “And I would never let my younger sisters get involved in the war. They’re too innocent for that. And after watching what happened with the Maxwell Church, I wanted to be a soldier. I wanted to do everything I could to stop this war from taking more people from this world for really no reason at all other than to just display power that no human being is meant to have.”

 

Quatre nodded in understanding. “Which is why you were so adamant about helping the Gundams.”

 

Lista nodded in return. “Yes. I didn’t want to see things like that continue to happen. But I joined the Alliance to sate my father. I knew I had to begin somewhere. I knew it wasn’t with the Alliance, but for the time being, it had to do. I used its resources to train myself further, to keep myself informed to an extent any other normal soldier wouldn’t. So when I was assigned to gather intelligence on all of you, I knew it was what I had been waiting for.”

 

She turned her head to Duo, who remained silent and brooding on the edge of the patio. “Now’s my chance to do my part to see to it that innocent people like Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, people who just wanted peace and happiness for everyone, don’t ever suffer such a terrible fate.” She pushed herself to her feet and moved before Duo, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I know you don’t want me to be a part of this. You never did, even when we were kids. Do you think I want _you_ to be? But I’m not going to try talking you out of it because I know what drives you, and I know that the people need you.”

 

She spun over her shoulder to Quatre, who remained seated with a glass of water in his lap. “The people need all of you. You’re a symbol of strength and hope that they’re not doomed to live out their lives embroiled in this stupid war. And I will do everything in my power and use everything I know to help see that peace becomes a reality.”

 

Duo scoffed and grumbled, slapping his hands on her shoulders now. “The last thing I want is for you to be out there fighting, but you’re right. I know I can’t stop you, just like you can’t stop me. So I guess we’re just gonna have to look out for each other and see this through to the end.”

 

Lista smiled and pulled him into a hug, sighing in relief against him. “I think Father Maxwell and Sister Helen would be so proud of who you have become, Duo. I am, too. I still see the same Duo I saw then.”

 

Unable to hide his laugh, Duo pulled away, pressing his knuckles on his waist. “Yeah, and you’re probably 10 times more stubborn than you were back then, which scares the ever-loving hell out of me.”

 

Lista chuckled and pressed a kiss against his cheek, causing his face to rise up in a crimson blush. “In times like these, I think stubbornness is one of the best attributes to have. I won’t be giving up anytime soon.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre sat on the patio with a cup of tea, watching the orange line of the sun against the sandy horizon. The once blue sky was now painted in splashes of red, orange, and purple as the night began to wash its way over the desert. He took another sip of his tea as he heard footsteps behind him. He spun over his shoulder, finding Lista there with a smile.

 

“I hope I’m not intruding,” she said as she came up to his side.

 

Quatre hurriedly placed the cup on the side table and pushed himself to his feet in greeting. “No, of course not, Lista.” He motioned to the chair next to him. “Please join me. Would you like some tea?”

 

Lista sat down, her smile widening. “Thank you. Tea sounds great. But I can get it, Quatre.” She swiped the silver teapot from the tray on the table between them, chuckling throatily, and poured a cup of tea for herself.

 

“I was just enjoying the sunset,” Quatre said as he took his seat once more. “It’s one of the things I love about the Earth.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Lista took a sip of her tea. “I just like the sky: the sunrise, sunset, watching the clouds, looking at the moon and stars.” She released a heavy sigh and relaxed against the backrest of the chair. “You must have clear nights out here.”

 

“We do,” Quatre said with a nod. “Being in space and seeing the moon up close hasn’t changed my marvel of it. I still enjoy stargazing and appreciating the joy of nature.” He took another drink of his tea and placed it on the table, now empty. “Where’s Duo?”

 

Lista couldn’t stifle a chuckle. “Mr. I’m a Growing Boy decided he was ready for bed. He turned in early. I teased him a little, so I’m pretty sure he’ll be in my room at the break of dawn for revenge.”

 

Quatre laughed, leaning his arm against the side of the chair. “For being apart for so many years, it appears as if you two have quite a good rapport.”

 

Lista hummed against her throat, resting her cup in her lap. “It’s strange. You wouldn’t think two children that only knew each other for about a month would be that way, but we are. I guess it’s just that way with some people, like they’re meant to spend their lives together in some way.” Her smile widened, and her eyes fell into her lap, staring at the small ripples in her tea. “I guess Duo is one of those people. I’m just thankful that he’s alive and okay. I was tortured for so long thinking that he had died and I wasn’t able to warn him.”

 

“You seem to put a great deal of guilt on your shoulders for things that aren’t really within your control,” Quatre observed. She lifted her head to look at him. “You were a child then. You can’t be held responsible in any way for the lives that were lost. And you weren’t responsible for what happened at New Edwards.”

 

Lista flinched, breaking their eye contact to look out into the horizon. The sun had completely disappeared from behind the sand, the orange tint in the sky fading away.

 

“You made the decisions you thought were the right ones,” Quatre continued. He watched her fidget and bite down on her lip. “OZ is to blame for the casualties that took place there. Not you and not Heero. They made very calculated moves and predicted what we would do. And we did them. All we can do now is move on and do what we can to right the wrongs that OZ has brought down onto this world.”

 

Eager to shift the conversation away from her guilt, Lista forced on a smile. “I don’t know if you believe it yourself, but you seem to have a clear eye as to what needs to be done, even after what’s happened.”

 

A sad smile spread across his face. “I wish I could have all the answers,” he admitted. “I just have to believe that everything will turn out all right. I have to believe that there is light at the end of this tunnel. I want nothing more than to see the end of this war and for my family to live in peace.”

 

“Is that why you fight?”

 

Quatre’s eyes met hers, darkened now by the setting of the sun. “Forgive me for saying so, but you don’t seem the type to be a soldier,” Lista continued. “You must have a very good reason for deciding to pilot a Gundam, especially coming from a family of pacifists.”

 

Quatre folded his hands in his lap, nodding. “Yes, I fight for my family. I want to do what I can to fend off the sorrow brought on by these battles. It’s unbearable to see their sadness.” He sighed deeply. “I left against my father’s wishes. I’m sure he will have much to say when I eventually return to space, regardless of the outcome of this war.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but laugh. “Having a very brazen and outspoken military father, I can sympathize. I don’t want to know what he’ll have to say when he discovers I decided to help all of you, especially with my superior, his best friend, being on the shuttle with Marshal Noventa. That’s just going to worsen the blow.” She flashed him a comforting smile. “But I have to believe that our fathers love and care about us above all else. I’m sure your father didn’t want you involved because he doesn’t want to see you get hurt or killed. You’re his child.”

 

A smile stretched across his face. “Yes, perhaps you’re right.” He turned back to the sky, not noticing until now that most of the light had faded behind the growing darkness of the night. Several miniscule sparkles began to glisten against the blanket of the sky. “It looks like there will be some stars out tonight.” He turned to her, the light from inside the house functioning as a backlight to them both. There was a yellow glow to the back of her black hair. “Would you like to stay out here with me for a little while longer? I like to identify as many stars and constellations as I can. It helps to relax me sometimes.”

 

Lista beamed, and she nodded. “Yes. I would like that very much.” She pulled her legs up underneath her bottom, getting more comfortable, as they sat in the darkness of the night, marveling over the beauty and peace of the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

 

In the dead of night, Lista lie in her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, unnerved by the loud clambering of thoughts in her head. She sighed exasperatingly and pressed her hands against her face, rubbing her tired eyes. It seemed as though sleep was not destined to visit her tonight, as much as she wished that it would.

 

With a groan, she tossed the covers from her body and got out of bed. She changed from her sleepwear into a pair of shorts and a tanktop and quietly left her room, making her way to Quatre’s study and to the elevator to the underground hangar.

 

While in the elevator, she redid the messy ponytail born from the several hours of tossing and turning. When the doors opened and she moved onto the platform, she saw Duo standing in front of Deathscythe, hands in his pockets and his head craned as he looked up thoughtfully at his suit.

 

Curiously, she moved towards him, the sound of her footsteps echoing in the silence. Duo snapped his head in her direction, suddenly alert, as she came to a stop next to him. “Lissy, what are you doing up? It’s got to be late as hell.”

 

“I could say the same to you,” Lista replied. She turned to look up at Deathscythe, sandwiched between Sandrock and her Leo. “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I would come down here and tune up my Leo. You never know when we’ll be fighting again. It’s probably best to be prepared.” She turned her attention back to him, flashing a small smile. “What about you? How long have you been down here?”

 

Duo shrugged. “I haven’t been down here that long. I was just doing some thinking. Just wondering when this is all gonna be over. I lost track of how long it’s been since we’ve been hiding out here.”

 

Lista flashed him a knowing smirk. “Now that we’re past midnight, seven days.” She folded her arms over her chest, sighing. “We should be grateful that Quatre has been trying to keep us all occupied. I think even he is getting a little restless not knowing when things are going to shift back into motion.”

 

Duo moved in front of her, his face furrowed. “Why the hell were you a part of the Alliance?” Lista stared at him, confused and somewhat taken aback at the sudden change in conversation. “It’s downright obvious that you wanted nothing to do with it. I could tell when we were kids, and now here you are, wanting to help the Gundams. So why? Why would you join them when you didn’t even want to?”

 

Sighing, Lista turned around and leaned against the steel railing, curling her fingers over the cool bars. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, I guess. After what I saw happen to the Maxwell Church, I knew I wanted to be involved somehow. I didn’t want to see something like that ever happen again.” She shook her head and closed her eyes, the smiling faces of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen flashing back into her mind, taking her back to her childhood days, when things seemed far simpler. “They were good people. They didn’t deserve that kind of fate.”

 

Duo moved next to her, his arms now folded across his chest. “No, they didn’t.”

 

Lista tagged the tightening of his brow and cleared her throat before continuing. “I joined the Alliance because of my father, because of the pressure of family tradition. It wasn’t ideal. I didn’t want to be a part of the Alliance. But I never spoke to him about how I disagreed with what they were doing. I just didn’t want the confrontation with him, knowing he and practically my entire family has been a part of it in some way. I figured it would get him off my back and I could use its resources to find out what was really going on behind the scenes.”

 

Duo couldn’t stifle his chuckle. “So you were using them for information. “

 

“And to hone my skills,” Lista added with a confirmatory nod. “I figured they could be good for something. And I just did whatever I could to keep myself off of the battlefield. So I would constantly do little things that I knew wouldn’t bring about a discharge, but a suspension. I took on a lot of grunt work and taunting from the other soldiers, but it was a price I was willing to pay to stay off the battlefield. I refused to kill for the Alliance and for OZ. I decided to wait for a sign, anything, to tell me where I was supposed to go.”

 

She turned her head, a small smile breaking through the cloudiness of her frown. “And then you and the other Gundams came on the scene, and it was like this bright beacon. Once I began studying you guys for the Alliance, I just felt something tugging at me. I knew I was meant to help you.” Her smile deepened. “And I know I made the right decision. I can feel it in my heart.”

 

She pushed herself from the railing and pressed a palm against her chest. “The one thing that’s been haunting me all these years was whether you had been at the church when it was attacked. I always wanted to know the truth, if you had died or lived. And now this choice to join with you and the other Gundams has brought you back to me.”

 

Duo grinned, snickering. “Well, that’s reason enough for me.”

 

He felt himself knocked back by a set of arms suddenly around his neck. Lista locked her hands tight on his back, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. A chuckle rumbled against his throat. “What’s with the touchy feely all of a sudden?”

 

He felt her tighten against him. “Being back with you has made me feel human again,” she said, her voice soft and almost meek. “What happened on that colony made us grow up fast, Duo, far too fast than any child should have to.”

 

Duo glowered at the memory and finally returned the hug, tugging her close to him. “It is what it is, Lissy.”

 

“I always hoped that we would meet again, that you were alive and fighting like hell, just like you did then,” Lista continued, shifting her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder. “And now here we are.”

 

Duo couldn’t help but scoff. “It’s probably a fluke,” he said. “The Colonies are a big place. I don’t believe in fate or coincidences or stuff like that.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Lista replied. She lifted her head to look at him, unlocking her hands to move them down his arms. “It’s hard to deny things like fate and coincidence and irony when we’ve been brought back together after all this time and in a situation like this. We’re both fighting for what we believe in.” Her face grew serious, firm. “I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, Duo. I swear it.”

 

“My hero,” Duo chuckled jokingly.

 

But Lista shook her head, a frown affixed firm to her face. “I mean it, Duo. You meant a lot to me then, and you mean a lot to me now. And like it or not, but you mean a lot to the people of the Colonies, as well as the Earth. You’re a symbol of hope. I don’t want the people to lose that.”

 

She pushed herself away from him, taking a step backwards. “I couldn’t stop our separation back then. But now that we’re together again, I’m helping you with your mission to end OZ. And when these wars are finally over, we can both lead normal, peaceful lives, the lives we were meant to have.”

 

Duo threw his hands up in the air with a laugh. “I couldn’t even try explaining what the hell a normal life is. I’ve never had anything remotely close to that.”

 

Lista returned his laugh with one of her own. “I can’t help but agree.” She shook the laughter away and closed the distance between them once more, resting her hands on his shoulders. “But wouldn’t you like to find out?”

 

He stared at her for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Deathscythe, the thought now plaguing his curiosity.

 

 

 

 

Trowa sat cross-legged in the uncomfortable wooden chair in front of the television, unaware of the frown cemented on his face as he watched a news report on the lack of activity from the Gundam pilots following Lady Une’s threat to the Colonies. Finding himself growing disgusted, he turned it off and looked over his shoulder, lines softening in his face.

 

Heero lay in bed, his body bandaged tight, and his green tanktop slung over the edge of the bed. Catherine had hand-washed the blood from it and insisted on washing it every day, believing he would like it to be fresh and clean for when he woke up.

 

 _If_ he woke up.

 

“It’s been a week,” Trowa said to himself. He pushed himself from the chair, hands now deep in his pockets, and moved to Heero’s side. His breathing was slow and steady, his skin sickly pale. “Not that you’re missing anything. But it’s a miracle that you survived that detonation. It sure would be a waste for you to die now.”

 

But not so much as a flutter of eyelids or the twitch of Heero’s mouth responded back. Trowa stood there studying him, wondering just how much longer Heero would continue to teeter between life and death.

 

 

 

 

Lista’s fingers fluttered over the keyboard of the study’s computer. A password dialog box had been on the screen in front of her for over 10 minutes, and her attempts to hack into the database had been a failure.

 

She ran her fingers through her hair with an aggravated groan, fighting the urge to slam her fist against the keyboard. She knew OZ would have tighter security measures than the Alliance did, but nothing to the extent that she couldn’t get past the first password.

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and a sharp gasp in alarm tore through her throat. She spun around, finding Quatre standing behind her with an apologetic smile. “Forgive me, Lista. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Sighing, she shook her head, a smile painting her lips. “No, it’s okay, Quatre. I didn’t even hear you. I guess I’m in my own world at the moment.”

 

“Is everything all right?” he asked worriedly. “You look troubled.”

 

She turned to the computer, glaring at the red-lettered denial box staring back at her. “It could be better. Since you and Duo gave me the go-ahead, I’m trying to hack into OZ’s database from here, but I can’t even get into their mainframe. They have everything locked down pretty tight ever since Operation Daybreak. Either they’re insanely paranoid or the Alliance was just sloppy.”

 

Quatre grabbed a nearby chair, sliding it next to her and sitting down. “You shouldn’t put so much pressure on yourself, nor do I wish to invite OZ to have you hauled into custody for being a traitor.”

 

Lista tilted her head to the side with a smile. “I appreciate that, Quatre, but I’m tired of sitting around here feeling helpless. There has to be something I can do. OZ has seized all of the Alliance bases. They’re under their complete control now. I know a lot of the soldiers joined with OZ to save their own skins, but it looks as though some may have squeezed through the cracks and formed a resistance.” She sighed and leaned her chin against her knuckles, her elbow propped on the edge of the desk. “OZ has the upper hand, though, and they know it.”

 

Quatre nodded, his smile fading behind a look of concern. “OZ will do anything underhanded in order to gain an advantage, and they’ve had no trouble risking the wellbeing of the Colonies to neutralize the Gundams. There’s no telling what else they’re capable of.”

 

Lista groaned and pushed herself from her chair, pacing over to the large bay window on the other side of the room. She folded her arms over her chest. “The Alliance soldiers who joined with OZ are cowards. They could join with the resistance, fight for what they believe to be right rather than attacking innocent people to save their own hides. Where’s their loyalty?”

 

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she couldn’t help but laugh. She pressed her hand against her lips to muffle the sardonic laughter as Quatre came to her side, staring at her with sad eyes. She pulled her hand away as her laughter subsided, and she turned to him with a shake of her head. “As if I have any room to talk about loyalty. I betrayed the Alliance.”

 

Quatre shook his head firmly. “You shouldn’t look at it that way. You said yourself that your loyalty is to the human race and to peace. And you shouldn’t fault those for wishing to save their lives against a more powerful enemy. You are risking a lot siding with the Gundams.” His warm trademark smile resurfaced once more, much to Lista’s comfort. “But you are courageous for what you’re doing, for fighting for what you believe to be right. More people should follow in your example. It’s what’s needed for the necessary change to happen in this world.”

 

Lista couldn’t stop the warm, crimson blush from splashing against her cheeks. “I’m hardly a role model,” she said, her voice soft.

 

Quatre was quick to shake his head. “I respectfully disagree. You’re a good-hearted woman with a strong sense of right and wrong. You had the courage to do what was considered wrong for what you knew in your heart was right. You are no different than me in that regard. I disinherited my family and their pacifistic beliefs to fight because I knew it was the right thing to do.” His smile brightened. “I believe peace will happen. It may not be today or tomorrow, but it will happen. I can feel it.”

 

Lista studied him and his unwavering smile for a moment before responding in kind. “I have to admit, you being so positive does help me feel better. Not many people can be like that in the midst of a war.”

 

“I wouldn’t know what to do or who I would be if I couldn’t look on the bright side of things,” Quatre replied. He turned to look out the window as another sandstorm bore down around them. “There’s a lot of darkness in this world. But there’s always light somewhere in that darkness.”

 

Lista made a short chuckle against her throat, causing him to turn and look at her. She was smiling. “That’s a good way of thinking. I will just have to try and follow your lead.”

 

It was Quatre’s turn to blush, and he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck at the flattery. “Let’s not worry about all of this right now. We have plenty of time for that.” He moved to the computer and closed it, turning back to Lista with a smile. “Would you like to join me for some tea? We can look into OZ a bit later.”

 

Lista’s smile brightened, and she nodded. “That sounds great.”

 

He offered her his arm with a wide smile. She took it gladly, and he led her from the study, heading down the hall towards the sitting room. “I haven’t seen Duo for a little while. Do you know where he is?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes, he’s been down in the hangar doing work on his cockpit system.” He turned his head towards her as they moved into the sitting room. “I hear you both were down there the other night. Have you been having trouble sleeping?”

 

Quatre led her to the sofa and sat down next to her. He reached for the silver teapot on the table in front of them to pour them both a cup of the steaming beverage. He stole several glances at her, silently probing for an answer to his inquiry.

 

“I don’t always sleep through the night anymore,” she admitted as he handed her a cup under a saucer. “Thank you.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” Quatre asked hurriedly, leaning back against the sofa with his own cup of tea. “I wish you had said something to me sooner. I hate to think that you’re not getting enough rest.”

 

Lista shook her head quickly. “No, no, it has nothing to do with that.” She couldn’t stifle a scoff as she lifted the cup to her lips. “I sleep better now than I have in probably over a year.”

 

Quatre watched her worriedly, his cup resting atop his legs, as she took a cautious sip of the tea to test its temperature. She slid her tongue over her lips, catching a stray drop. “Then what causes your restlessness if not the accommodations?”

 

She sighed as she placed the cup back onto the saucer, setting them both back on the table. “It’s this war and my own unease, I guess,” she answered with a shrug. “I’ve stayed up most nights fighting with my conscience.” She turned to him, catching the worried color in his eyes. She leaned towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “To be fair, ever since I actively made the choice to help all of you, it hasn’t been quite as bad.”

 

Quatre nodded. “That’s understandable.” He paused, his finger tapping against the side of his cup. “But I still wish there was something I could do to help you get a restful sleep. I don’t like the idea of you being up in the middle of the night toiling away on your mobile suit.”

 

Lista pulled her hand from him and waved it dismissively. “I’ve mostly gotten used to it. I’d like to think that once the war ends, everything will kind of go back to whatever sense of normalcy I lived before becoming a soldier.”

 

There was a silence between them for a short moment, her words hanging in the air. Quatre placed his tea, untouched, on the table next to hers and shifted his attention to her. “May I ask a little bit about that?”

 

Lista looked at him confusedly. “About what?”

 

“About your life before becoming a soldier for the Alliance,” Quatre replied. He folded his hands in his lap. “I have to admit I’m curious as to what led you to enter such a war zone.”

 

Lista broke their eye contact, staring forward sadly. “Saying my father is obsessed with our family’s military tradition is putting it mildly. I never really knew what it was like to be a normal girl. While other girls my age were playing with dolls, I was learning about his past missions and how to disassemble and reassemble guns.”

 

She turned back to him, forcing on a smile. “On the bright side, I know how to defend myself.” She chuckled softly and leaned against the sofa with a sigh. “Which probably didn’t matter so much when I was 8 years old.”

 

Quatre studied her for a moment, watching as she folded her arms across her chest and crossed her legs, sinking back against the plush cushions. He scooted closer to her, concerned. “I apologize for asking. Now you’re sad.”

 

Lista snapped her head in his direction, forcing on a smile. “No, it’s okay, Quatre. Sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like to grow up like my sisters did. They were mostly sheltered. My mother refused to let them see what I had. It was non-negotiable. I guess my father felt the same way, like somehow I was meant to live this kind of life.” She pressed her hand against her cheek with a chuckle. “It sounds kind of ridiculous, doesn’t it? Like somehow they cared more about my sisters than me, that they were given a normal upbringing while I got thrown into the fire.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “Absolutely not. It’s never ridiculous if it’s how you feel.” He smiled weakly, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. “I can sympathize with feeling that way, although our upbringings were quite different.”

 

She looked at him for a moment and sighed, pushing herself up and turning her body to face him. “I’m sorry, Quatre. It’s incredibly selfish to be talking all about me and the hardships of my growing up as if I was the only one who had them.” She leaned into him, causing his eyes to widen and a blush to climb onto his cheeks once more. “We can talk about you. I’m here to listen if you need a set of ears.”

 

Smiling gratefully, Quatre shook his head. “No, my story is dreadfully boring. I’m sure we can find something much more interesting to talk about.”

 

Lista flashed her teeth in a wide smile and reached for his cup of tea on the table. She offered it to him. “Your tea is getting cold.”

 

He took the cup and saucer into his hands, feeling that, indeed, the heat had much left the beverage. But he sipped at it anyway, watching closely as Lista took her own cup and did the same.

 

And somehow he couldn’t control his smile.

 

 

 

 

Lista reattached her control panel after checking the wiring beneath for any malfunctions. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm and looked down at the small chip to her side.

 

“Lista! Are you up there?”

 

Lista peeked out of the opening of her cockpit, looking down at the platform, where Quatre stood waving his hand. “Is everything okay, Quatre?”

 

He lowered his arm to his side, staring up at her concernedly. “Lunch is being served. You’ve been working on your suit all morning without a break. You should take some time to eat and rest.”

 

Lista flashed him a warm smile. “I was just finishing up. I’ll be right down.” She waved at him and ducked back into her cockpit, flipping switches to shut everything down. She picked up the chip in the center of her palm, squeezing her hand over it, and cabled her way down to the platform, next to a patiently waiting Quatre. “I didn’t realize I had been working for so long. I just had to take care of this.” She held out her hand, showing off the small chip.

 

“A tracking device,” Quatre said, taking the chip from her. He examined it carefully. “I’m surprised you hadn’t removed it sooner.”

 

Lista shrugged. “I disabled it after Operation Daybreak, but I figured it would probably be a good idea to take it out and destroy it just in case OZ was smart enough to try activating it remotely. But they must have assumed I was dead and the suit destroyed and thought it pointless.”

 

Quatre handed the chip back to her, and she crushed it in her palm, letting the small pieces sprinkle to the ground at her feet. “We haven’t talked about it, but since you’ve likely been considered killed in battle, your family…” He trailed off, gauging her reaction.

 

She nodded, folding her arms over her chest as she peered up at her Leo. “They’ve probably been notified of my supposed death by now, yeah. It’s not the most ideal situation. I don’t like to think about how they’re all handling the news.” Her face contorted at the thought of her younger sisters believing her to be dead. “I wish the situation could be different. But it’s too dangerous to contact them and let them know I’m okay.”

 

Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, his eyes saddened and sympathetic. She forced on a smile and shook her head. “My family is strong, Quatre. When I’m finally able to let them know I’m alive, they’ll be mad for a while, but they’ll get over it eventually. This mission has to come first. And I don’t want to implicate them in what I’m doing. They’ll have deniability in my involvement with all of you this way.”

 

He couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “That’s true.” He moved his hand from her shoulder and motioned for her to move towards the elevator. She nodded, and they both walked down the platform to the open elevator.

 

They walked inside, and the elevator began its ascent to the main floor. Quatre turned to her with a curious smile. “Perhaps you would like to tell me a little bit about your sisters.” Lista opened her mouth, prepared to describe her sisters, but when the doors slid open, Duo was standing there waiting for them, arms crossed tight over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently.

 

“I was wondering where the two of you were,” Duo said with the shake of his head. Quatre and Lista walked off the elevator, and Quatre moved the wall back into place. Duo pointed his thumb towards the door. “Lunch is on the table. I’m starving, and I didn’t want to start without you guys. What were you doing, anyway?”

 

The threesome walked from the room and down the hall towards the dining room. “I had a tracking device I was removing from my Leo,” Lista explained. “I had it disabled but thought it would be a good precaution to remove and destroy it, just in case OZ decided they wanted to double-check anything.”

 

They walked into the dining room, where a lunchtime spread had been set out for them. Quatre pulled a chair out for Lista, who smiled, thanked him, and sat down. He moved to the head of the table while Duo sat across from Lista. “I was just asking Lista about her younger sisters,” Quatre spoke up as he unfolded his cloth napkin and spread it across his lap.

 

Duo dipped his spoon in the soup in front of him, watching the steam swirl up in front of his face. “Oh, yeah. I never got to meet any of them. They all look like you, Lissy?”

 

Lista didn’t touch her food, smiling soft and nodding as she thought about her sisters, hearing their voices and laughter ringing against her ears. “The oldest of the three, Gabriela, looks more like me. Alessandra and Carina look similar to each other. But we’ve all been told it’s easy to tell we’re sisters.”

 

Duo couldn’t stifle his snicker. “They don’t all _act_ like you, do they?”

 

Lista flashed him a smirk. “Thankfully, no, though Gabriela is outspoken and sarcastic. She never beats around the bush with anything. Alessandra is shy, but she’s so smart. And Carina is just so innocent and naïve. She loves to laugh and smile.” She looked down to her soup, untouched. “They mean so much to me. I fight for them. I don’t want them to ever know what it’s like to be a soldier. They don’t need to know, and they don’t need to grow up in this.”

 

Quatre and Duo exchanged glances with one another, Duo’s a scowl and Quatre’s melancholy. She sighed and looked up at them, noticing their looks of displeasure. She chuckled and shook her head, finally picking up her spoon. “It’s okay. Whenever I feel like I’m making the wrong decision, I just remember them, and I know I’m doing the right thing for them. I’m their big sister. It’s my job to keep them all safe.”

 

“And it’s your job to live through this,” Duo added, pointing his spoon pointedly in her direction. “So don’t be doing anything crazy and stupid. You’ve got a family waiting for you.”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, mulling his words, before shifting her gaze to Quatre. He was nodding in agreement. “Duo is right. You have people who love you and want you to be safe. So don’t choose to die for the right cause. Choose to live and see the peace we’re fighting for.”

 

She said nothing as she slid her spoon into her soup, circling it around the bowl and taking their words of wisdom to heart.

 

 

 

 

Sitting outside alone in a pair of shorts and a tanktop, Lista was surprised how cold it got in the desert once the sun fell behind the horizon. But the stars in the sky were too mesmerizing for her to go inside the house. Instead, she pulled her legs up, hugging her knees against herself as she simply stared up at the sea of stars, wondering how her family was up there, praying for their peace now that they likely believed her to be dead.

 

She’d had a lot of time to consider the words Quatre and Duo spoke at lunch that day, that she should fight to live, not die fighting. She gave a silent vow at that very moment that she would do just that so she could return to space and let her family know she was safe and never stopped fighting for their peace.

 

A moan of contentment vibrated against her throat as she rested her chin atop her knees, a small smile spreading across her face. In that moment, it seemed far too serene for a war to be going on somewhere out there.

 

Soft fleece suddenly blanketed her shoulders, causing her to jerk up and look over her shoulder. Quatre was standing there in a jacket, situating the throw so that it covered her bare arms. “You looked cold,” he said as he moved to stand next to her chair.

 

She smiled up at him and hugged the blanket around her body. “Thank you, Quatre.” She turned her gaze back up to the watchful stars above. “This is just one time where it feels like war doesn’t exist. And tomorrow is another day where everything can change.”

 

Quatre folded his hands behind his back, nodding in agreement. “I keep hoping that the next day will bring about the answer we need to move forward.” He paused for a moment, his head lowered in thought. “And I do hope that the other pilots are doing all right.”

 

He heard the shuffling of the blanket, and when he lifted his head to look at her, she was standing before him. He was comforted by the smile on her face. “If they’re anything like you and Duo, then I’m sure they are. All of you have proven to be resilient and strong. This is just a minor setback.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile in return. “You speak as if you’re patient about this whole thing, but I can tell you’re becoming restless,” he said. “So is Duo. He doesn’t appear to like waiting for something to happen.”

 

“I’ll admit you’re right about that,” Lista confessed with a nod. “Duo and I are alike that way.” She paused, readjusting the blanket over her body. “I didn’t expect for you to be restless, too, though. You seem to be rather calm and patient, and I can tell you’re growing antsy not knowing what OZ has planned next.”

 

Quatre said nothing. He sighed softly and let his arms fall to his sides. Lista took a step closer to him, catching his attention, and she placed a hand on his arm while clutching the blanket around her with the other. “So I guess we’re just going to have to balance each other out and keep each other calm when we start to get restless and impatient.”

 

He nodded with an agreeable smile. “Yes, I think that would work well.”

 

Lista took her hand back and fixed the falling blanket from one of her shoulders. “Tomorrow I’ll look again into trying to infiltrate OZ’s database. I may be able to crack their security long enough to get in, search through for anything about the Gundams, and get out before they can try tracking the IP. The Alliance’s databases are probably defunct by now, so even if I try to use Colonel Bellegarde’s codes, they probably won’t work anyway.”

 

Quatre squinted his eyes slightly in curiosity. “Colonel Bellegarde?”

 

Lista nodded, smiling sadly. “Yeah. Augustus Bellegarde. He was the colonel at New Edwards. He was my Alliance superior. He was on the OZ shuttle with Marshal Noventa when Heero shot it down.”

 

Quatre’s face fell. “I’m sorry to hear that, Lista. You speak of him as if you were close.”

 

“In a manner of speaking,” Lista replied. “He and my father trained together. He knew me all my life. When my father found out I was going to be stationed on Earth, he pulled strings to make sure I’d be at New Edwards so Bellegarde could keep an eye on me. I took a lot of guff from the other soldiers. Bellegarde tried to be easy on me, especially once I started defying orders and stacking up my suspensions to avoid going out to battle for the Alliance.”

 

She hugged the blanket tighter over her body, emotions beginning to rile and swirl like a storm inside her chest. “He was a good man. I knew OZ was planning something. I should have stopped him from getting on that shuttle. I should have done something more to prevent what happened. I could have done _something_. I was a coward. It’s my fault he’s dead.”

 

Quatre listened to the growing crack of emotion in her voice as she spoke, and before she could continue on, his arms were around her trembling shoulders, pulling her against him. She stopped, a short gasp escaping her throat as he held her tight. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened,” he said, his voice soft and coddling. “You have to know that there was nothing any of us could have done. OZ had everything planned, including the unfortunate deaths of the Alliance leaders. It put OZ in the position they needed to take control.”

 

Lista sniffled, listening to his words, and she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the expanse of his shoulder. “Quatre, I feel so guilty for what happened. They didn’t deserve to die, not like that.”

 

“No, they didn’t deserve a fate like that,” he agreed. He pulled away, his hands settled on her shoulders, and looked into her tear-filled eyes. “But you don’t deserve this guilt you have. You need to forgive yourself for what has happened. Somehow I don’t believe Colonel Bellegarde or any of the other Alliance leaders would want you feeling this way. You’re just one person in the middle of this war that’s been blazing for years. It’s going to take more than one person to put a stop to it.”

 

As her eyes connected with his, he smiled warmly. “But as we gather allies, the hope to see all of this death and destruction put to an end grows. I believe we can make a difference together, and you will know that their deaths were not in vain. Peace will come, Lista. You must believe that.”

 

Her tears and quiet sobs ceased, and her arms moved around his back, the blanket pooling at her feet behind her. A whisper of thanks muffled against his chest, and Quatre held her under the protective glimmer of the stars, unaware that Duo watched from the glass door, hands propped on his waist with a curious, thoughtful smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Heero felt a heavy fog slowly lifting from around him. His eyes fluttered and slammed shut when the light of midday crashed into him. He moaned low against his throat, and when he tried to lift his hand to cover his face of the unwanted intrusion, he felt chained down. His limbs refused to respond.

 

He shifted his head to the side, groaning against the stiffness in his neck. He cautiously opened his eyes, preparing for the unrelenting onslaught of light, and noticed a woman sitting on a chair on the other side of the small room, her back to him. He moaned again as he tried blinking her into focus, his head beginning to throb.

 

She turned around in response, a small smile on her face. The blue of her eyes, the warm curve of her pink-painted smile, and honey-colored waterfall of hair over her shoulders was unmistakable.

 

“R-Relena?”

 

But as he blinked, the visage of the young girl who’d thrust into his life unexpectedly shifted into that of a slightly older woman with red, curly locks, her smile wide as she pushed herself to her feet. “Hey, you've come to! I'll go get Trowa.”

 

Heero’s face contorted as he felt the numbness in his limbs slowly prickling away. Pain was starting to stab its way through his body. He began to prefer being unconscious. “Trowa?” He moved to push himself up into a sitting position.

 

Catherine frowned, shaking her head. “You should take it easy.” She peeked her head out of the open door. “Trowa, your friend's woken up!”

 

She clutched the crocheting needle against her as Trowa moved into the room, his eyes locking with Heero’s in a loud silence. Catherine looked at them both, studying the exchange. She chuckled and turned to Heero. “Oh, you must be hungry! I'll go make some soup.”

 

Trowa and Heero watched her leave the trailer, shutting the door after her. Heero pushed himself up against the headboard, wincing at the pain in his midsection. It was the first time he noticed that he was shirtless and bandaged tight. He pressed his hand against his chest, cursing inwardly at the pain. “Where am l?”

 

Trowa moved closer to him, his arms folded casually across his chest. “With a traveling circus, where I hide myself.”

 

Heero scowled, his lip curling up in a displeased snarl. “Why'd you save me? I was supposed to die.”

 

Trowa stared at him blankly for a moment. “You died a long time ago.”

 

Heero said nothing. He couldn’t argue with that.

 

“The forces retaliating against OZ have ignored our advice with regards to disarmament and are causing unnecessary carnage around the world,” Trowa spoke up after a pregnant pause. “One month has passed, and OZ hasn't touched the Colonies. They're just fighting militaristic nations on Earth.”

 

Heero blanched. “A month has passed?”

 

Trowa nodded once. “In OZ's eyes, you're already dead. You're no longer restrained to the Colonies.” He moved over to the nearby window, looking outside at all of the caged animals as the circus workers moved to groom and feed them. “My case isn't that simple.”

 

“They found you?” Heero asked, relaxing against the headboard.

 

Trowa shook his head, his eyes fixated outside. “No. But there hasn't been one mission since that day.”

 

Heero lowered his head to his lap. “I see.”

 

“I'm not sure what to do,” Trowa continued. He lowered his arms to his side. “What if OZ used the Colonies as a shield again? Or should I be following your example?”

 

“In that case, I've got one warning.” Trowa turned to face him, curious. “It hurts like hell.”

 

Trowa stared at him for a moment, appreciating his honesty, and a round of laughter vibrated against his chest.

 

Once Trowa’s laughter faded to nothing, Heero shifted, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard bed. “I've got a favor to ask. What happened around the world while I was unconscious?”

 

Trowa turned to face him. He moved for the chair Catherine had been occupying and slid it to Heero’s bedside, taking a seat next to him. “I'll tell you.”

 

 

 

 

Trowa stood outside an hour later, after explaining the events of the last month to Heero, having been wrangled by the circus manager along with the other circus performers. “All right, everyone gather around! Our next performance is confirmed! Hold onto your hats! We got a request from an OZ base!”

 

Trowa stiffened, ears perked in curiosity.

 

“And to celebrate, I want to try something new, something special and exciting the OZ soldiers might enjoy,” the manager continued.

 

Trowa cleared his throat. The circus manager and Catherine turned to him as he took a step forward. “Could you leave this new performance up to me?”

 

The manager looked upon him for a moment, knuckles propped against his waist. “Have you got some ideas?”

 

Trowa nodded. “Yeah, and I think it'll be a big hit with the soldiers.”

 

Catherine smiled, placing her hand on Trowa’s shoulder. “Wow! Trowa's usually so quiet, so it must be a good idea!”

 

The manager looked at Catherine and, always trusting her judgment, turned back to the uni-banged young man and nodded. “Right! I’ll leave it up to you, Trowa.” He turned back to his crew, continuing to fill them in on the details, leaving Trowa with a blank expression and his eyes swimming in fire.

 

 

 

 

Trowa packed a few essentials into a knapsack as Heero watched him curiously. “I'll leave food and the car keys. Stay here and concentrate on getting better.”

 

“What'll you do?” Heero asked.

 

Trowa kept his gaze averted from his comrade as he moved to another side of the trailer, looking through a drawer. “Not everyone in my colony agreed to fight using the Gundams. The Gundam attack was started by a small group who felt strongly about it. I was one of those people.”

 

Heero frowned. “There's nothing wrong with acting on your emotions. Least that's what I was taught.”

 

Trowa stopped and dropped the knapsack onto a chair. He turned to Heero, his face a mask. “I mustn't give OZ an excuse to invade the Colonies. It wasn't rational. So I did what you did. I followed my emotions.” His eyes blinked to break their gaze. “This will be my last grandstand show.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre took a sip of his morning tea as he perused the news on his laptop. He’d checked the weather for the region – hot and dry, as if that would ever change – and skimmed through the opening stock exchange numbers.

 

“That looks awfully boring,” Duo’s voice chimed up from behind.

 

Quatre spun around, finding Duo standing right behind him with a smirk. He couldn’t help but smile in response. “Even though I’ve officially disengaged myself from my family, I still like to keep up to date with the business world as much as I can.”

 

“I don’t understand all that mumbo jumbo,” Duo said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to him, taking a seat with a heavy sigh. “But I guess there’s not much else to do while we sit around and wait for something to happen.”

 

Quatre lowered his head and placed his tea back on the saucer on the table. “It _has_ been an awfully long time to go without receiving any orders. So far, OZ hasn’t made any move towards the Colonies. It looks as though their concentrations have been solely on the forces here on Earth.”

 

Duo folded his arms over his chest with a loud scoff. “They’re biding their time for something, and obviously the guys who have been giving us orders think there’s too much of a risk to try anything. Or they’re dead.” He paused for a moment, gauging Quatre’s stern reaction. “Either way, I don’t trust OZ.”

 

“Who _does_ trust OZ?”

 

Quatre and Duo spun around, watching Lista walk into the room with a hard frown. She moved up behind them, placing her hands on the backrests to their chairs. “The longer time passes, the more I get worried. Surely OZ can’t expect the Gundams to stay in hiding forever.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth, prepared to offer a calm, reassuring word, when his computer beeped three times. He snapped back around in alarm, eyes wide, and clicked on the notification window. Duo and Lista both leaned in curiously. “What’s going on, buddy?” Duo asked.

 

“I set up a system of alerts any time the media reported activity by the Gundams,” Quatre explained. A series of articles and photos popped up on the screen, and Quatre and Duo exchanged glances with one another, Quatre’s worried and Duo’s hard. “It looks like Trowa and Wufei have both been spotted recently. Trowa appeared at a circus hosting OZ, and Wufei was seen aiding a group of Alliance guerillas.”

 

Lista leaned down next to Quatre’s shoulder. “Does this mean whoever has been issuing orders to all of you has come out of the woodwork?”

 

Quatre turned to look at her, shaking his head. “No, I don’t believe so. It looks as though all of our orders have been alike in nature and always coming around the same time. I think Trowa and Wufei were acting of their own accord since Duo and I have heard nothing since Operation Daybreak.”

 

“Probably because they’re both antsy from sitting around and doing nothing,” Duo spoke up with the shake of his head. “Can’t say I blame them. But I don’t know if they should be putting themselves out there. What if OZ decides to go after the Colonies again?”

 

Quatre sighed, turning back to the photos of the two Gundams. “I don’t believe that will happen, assuming the ones giving us our orders were taken in when they surrendered. Still, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on things. It’s possible that Trowa and Wufei were simply trying to keep people safe and had no other choice but to make a move.”

 

Duo leaned back against his chair with an aggravated groan. He threaded his fingers together and rested his head in his palms. “I said it before, and I’ll say it again. This sucks. I hate sitting around waiting for OZ to do something.”

 

“Hey, I’m with you on that one,” Lista replied. “OZ clearly has the advantage. I like it about as much as the two of you. But we’re really not in any position to do anything.”

 

“ _You_ are,” Duo snapped under his breath, staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

 

Lista groaned loudly and pressed her hand against her forehead. “Duo, I thought we came to a conclusion on this a long time ago. Don’t start this again.”

 

“I’m gonna,” Duo retorted. He leaned forward and pressed his finger incriminatingly in her face. “No one knows you’re with us. In fact, everybody thinks you’re freakin’ dead. You still have a chance to get out of this. You can go back up to the Colonies to your family, tell them you’re done with being a soldier, and just move on.”

 

Lista pushed herself from her chair and walked to the window in a huff, staring outside into the morning sky. “You really think I can just forget about everything? That I can forget about you and Quatre? About Heero’s sacrifice? About what OZ is trying to do?”

 

She spun around, her face contorted, her eyes fiery and determined. “I owe this to Colonel Bellegarde. I could have saved him at New Edwards – and probably Marshal Noventa and the others, for that matter – and I didn’t because I was too much of a coward to come forward with what I knew because it would have outed me. This whole thing could have been avoided if I had done the right thing instead of looking out for myself. I’m not going to run away from this, Duo, not when I can do something to help.”

 

“It wouldn’t be you running away, Lista,” Duo said, shoving himself out of his chair. Quatre watched the two of them exchange words, sad and unsure of what to say to defuse the situation. Duo stalked over to Lista, who folded her arms over her chest defiantly. “You would be taking yourself out of harm’s way, damn it. Being around us is too dangerous.”

 

“Living in a world rife with war is dangerous, Duo,” Lista snapped. She took a step towards him. He made no move to back down. “It’s time for all of this to end. I’m tired of seeing people die. And for what? For the Alliance and OZ vying for power? It’s not worth it. Nothing is worth the cost of human life, especially the lives of innocent people.”

 

Duo shook his head and turned away from her with a sigh. “I hoped for more for you than the life of a soldier. I hate that you’re a part of this at all. I hate that you won’t get out of it while you can, before you’re sucked into it like the rest of us.”

 

Lista was silent, the lines of her face softening. “Duo, I became a part of this the moment I was assigned to study all of you. And I’m staying in this life because I believe I can do something, anything, to help see this stupid war come to an end.”

 

“What you can do is get out and leave the fighting to us,” Duo said, his words short and biting.

 

Sighing, Lista rubbed her fingers against her temple. She could feel a headache coming. “I’ve been here with you and Quatre for a month, Duo,” she said exasperatingly. “I thought you accepted this.”

 

He released an incredulous scoff and turned to face her again. “There’s no way in the fires of Hell that I’ll ever accept this or be okay with you having anything to do with this war, Lissy. It’s no place for you.”

 

Lista felt her cheeks get red, her anger peak, and heat rise to her face. “You mean because I’m a woman.”

 

“God, no,” Duo said, shaking his head. “It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that I care about you and don’t like knowing you’re involved. There’s more to life than this.”

 

“Is this the life you want for yourself, then?” Lista asked, jutting out her hip.

 

“Don’t deflect,” Duo said, pointing his finger at her again.

 

“It’s a valid question, Duo,” Lista said with a shrug, slapping her hands against the side of her legs in a huff. “Is this how you imagined you’d live your life? Being a symbol of rebellion? Being the number-one target of the most powerful military force known to man?” She paused, sighing heavily. “Do you think this is what Father Maxwell and Sister Helen wanted for your life?”

 

“We’re not talking about me!” Duo shouted. “This is about you!” His hands were in his hair now, groaning in aggravation. “You’re a stupid fool for wanting to be a part of this. And I want to take my foot and shove it up your dad’s ass for making you a soldier. You should’ve been a regular girl, doing girlie things, not learning how to pilot a mobile suit and kill people for a living!”

 

Lista opened her mouth, prepared to spit back a reply, but she heard him curse under his breath, mutter an apology to Quatre, and he moved from the room without saying anything else. Once he turned the corner, she sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, pressing her hand against her stomach. It was full of knots.

 

She turned to Quatre, who stared at her silently, sympathetically. She moved to Duo’s chair, sitting down next to him. “I’m sorry you had to listen to that,” she said softly. “I didn’t know he still felt that way about this.”

 

“He cares deeply for you, Lista,” Quatre said. She turned to him, her eyes downhearted. “His concerns are not unfounded. He wants to ensure your involvement in this war is minimal. It would make him feel more secure.”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment before leaning against the back of the chair with a sigh. “So I take it he’s talked to you about this?”

 

Quatre nodded. “He wants to keep you safe. You mean a great deal to him. He’s very troubled that your life has been drawn into this war at all.” He stood up and moved towards a small table with a pitcher of ice water and empty glasses. He poured a glass and moved back over to the table, handing it to Lista.

 

She took it with a smile and a quiet “thank you.” She took a small sip, relishing in the feel of the cool trail it left down her throat. “I get that he cares. I care about him, too. I don’t like him being a part of this any more that he likes me being a part of it.” She hugged the glass with both hands, situating it atop her legs. “I don’t like any of this at all.”

 

“I can’t disagree,” Quatre replied, his head lowering slightly. “We often find ourselves doing unfavorable things for the right reasons.” He returned his attention to Lista, who sat staring at him. “I know, as well does Duo, that you have involved yourself with the Gundams because you want to see this war come to an end. We all assumed we would be fighting this war alone, without the people we care about being involved. I think he was somewhat comforted by that.” He flashed her a sad smile. “As was I.”

 

“War is lonely and dark,” Lista said. She placed her glass of water on the table and pushed herself out of the chair. Quatre did the same, watching as she paced to the other side of the room. “No one should have to fight it alone, especially all of you.”

 

Quatre came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, somewhat surprised to find him smiling. “In an ideal world, war would not exist. But we’re fighting to create that ideal world, so it’s worth it if we must fight alone.”

 

“You don’t,” Lista said quickly, shaking her head. “I’m sticking with you guys whether you like it or not.”

 

Quatre’s smile remained, and he lowered his hand from her shoulder. “It’s somewhat of a relief to know you are so adamant to help us. That kind of determination is sure to help you stay alive.”

 

Lista couldn’t stifle her chuckle. “Duo wouldn’t agree that my stubbornness is a good thing.”

 

Saying nothing, Quatre placed his hand on the middle of her back, easing her towards the door. “Perhaps that’s something you should go and ask him yourself. I think a one-on-one discussion would be best for both of you.”

 

She craned her neck back with a deep sigh. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m sure he’s down in the hangar blowing off some steam and swearing at me.” A grateful smile spread across her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. “Thank you, Quatre.” As she pulled away, she pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, her smile wide, and moved from the room, leaving Quatre with a soft sheen of pink painting his cheeks and a satisfied smile planted firmly to his face.

 

 

 

 

Trowa watched Heero carefully as they walked out into the grand driveway, the black iron gate creaking shut behind them. The blue-eyed pilot stared ahead blankly, saying nothing.

 

Trowa came up beside him, hands in his pockets, as he studied the green, lush Italian countryscape. “That was our last stop. Satisfied?”

 

Heero didn’t look at him. “It's not that simple.”

 

“You can't forgive yourself for accidentally killing a pacifist. And it happened because you were tricked by OZ.” Trowa turned to look at him, his eyes betraying nothing. “I can sympathize. But to put your life in the hands of your victim's family…”

 

“The Noventas deserve justice. That's what I want.”

 

And Heero turned and walked off, trying to hide the favor in his still-injured arm. Trowa watched him go for a moment, intrigued by his fellow comrade, before following after him, the two of them heading towards the nearby town square. It was a silent walk.

 

 

 

 

Lista walked out of the elevator, bombarded by the eerie silence. She walked down the platform towards Deathscythe, noticing that the cockpit shield was open. With a sigh, she moved down to the control panel and grabbed a cable gun. She aimed it at the top of the cockpit, fired, and propelled herself up.

 

She stepped onto the foot platform, finding Duo sitting in his seat staring right at her. “I knew it was either gonna be you or Quatre coming down here after me.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but smile. “Who else would come down here? The pastry chef?” She watched Duo scoff softly, but he said nothing. She sighed and ducked inside the cockpit, sitting down in front of him. “I know you’re worried about me being a part of this. The feeling’s mutual, you know.” She pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin atop her knees. “I don’t enjoy being a part of this war, Duo. I know you don’t, either. But it’s the right thing to do, and you know it. Someone has to do the ugly work. Might as well be us.”

 

“I just don’t see why it has to be _you,_ ” Duo said with a grumble.

 

Lista frowned. “Why is it okay for you to be a part of this war and not me?”

 

He leaned forward on his knees, the violet in his eyes vibrant. “I don’t have a family, Lissy, but you do, even if your dad is a selfish bastard for getting you into this in the first place. But either way, that family of yours thinks you’re dead. It’s not fair to them.”

 

Lista shoved her finger in his face, pressing against his nose. “Don’t you dare undermine your worth, Duo Maxwell. Just because you don’t have any family doesn’t mean your life is expendable or that someone doesn’t care about you. Because _I_ care about you, and I’ll be damned if I let something bad happen.”

 

Duo watched her for a moment, his mouth curling into an amused smirk. “So I’m your damsel in distress? That it?”

 

Lista met his smile with one of her own. “And I’m your white knight. Don’t you forget it.” She pushed herself to her feet and moved in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You don’t have to like me being involved in this war. And I don’t have to like you being involved. But we both are, and nothing the other says is going to change our minds. So we need to just accept it and help each other through this, okay?”

 

Duo wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her against him. He groaned in frustration at the whole prospect of her fighting, but he knew there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. “Okay.”

 

She pulled away from him, a brow lifted in curiosity. “’Okay’?” Does that mean you’re accepting it for real this time?”

 

Duo pulled his arm away from her, jabbing his finger pointedly. “As much as I’m physically able, yeah. I’m never gonna like it, but I won’t try to change your mind or stop you. This is your fight as much as it’s mine, so we might as well just put our heads together with Quatre and figure something out.”

 

Lista nodded in satisfaction, tousling the top of his hair with a chuckle. She ignored the glare of warning from him. “I can live with that.”

 

 

 

 

Lista’s fingers sped over the keyboard just as the sun’s rays began to highlight the desert horizon. She took a quick sip of her coffee, now chilled, as another denial dialog box popped up on the screen. She felt her stomach tighten in response, but she pressed forward, determined, knowing she was close to finally cracking through the defenses.

 

She input a few more codes and grabbed her coffee, her lips on the edge of the cup, when bright green letters flashed before her saying “password confirmed.” She nearly stumbled as she hurriedly put her cup back on the desk, watching with baited breath as OZ’s confidential files popped up on the screen. Her heart began to clamber against her chest as her eyes darted over the folders, looking for anything that would point her to information on the Gundams. She knew she had a limited time before OZ’s security would detect her presence and try to trace her.

 

None of the folder names indicated anything having to do with the Gundams, to which she bit back a curse. She clicked on a random folder, this time verbalizing her frustration when a separate password dialog boxed popped up.

 

“Of course,” Lista grumbled to herself. She noted the time on the computer’s clock and exited out of the database, not wishing to press her luck any further.

 

She rested her forehead on her knuckles with an aggravated, impatient groan, her temper sparking to life. She knew she wouldn’t have enough time to password-guess each and every folder and attempt numerous logins. It was too risky.

 

The computer beeped, and Lista lifted her head, finding a message notification to QW from TB. But the message was encrypted. Curious, and wondering if this was a message from the one Quatre had been receiving orders from, she ran the decryption software and tapped her finger as she waited for the letters to finish scrambling into a readable message.

 

Her eyes wide, she pushed herself from her chair, nearly knocking it over, and bolted from the study, moving up the stairs two at a time to the second floor. She rushed to the closed door to Quatre’s bedroom and fisted her hand, prepared to knock, when the door opened, Quatre appearing in front of her with a loud yawn.

 

She slapped her hands on his shoulders, causing him to flinch and rest his palms under her elbows to steady himself. Her urgency thrust him from his sleepy stupor, studying her worriedly. “Lista, what’s the matter? Are you all right?”

 

She was panting through her smile and cleared her throat. “You got an encrypted message from Trowa,” she said, swallowing a gulp of much-needed breath. Duo emerged from his bedroom, scratching the top of his disheveled head with a yawn. “Heero’s alive.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, mouth agape, as Duo stomped over to their side. “What?! Heero’s alive? How the hell does that guy manage to survive _everything_?” Duo exclaimed, his arms thrown up into the air.

 

Lista released Quatre and took a step back, her smile widening. “After Trowa took Heero from the battlefield, he found he was still alive but just in a coma. He’s had him with him and has been nursing his wounds. He woke up several days ago. He’s still banged up, but he’s doing okay.”

 

After the initial shock, Quatre broke into a smile. “That’s wonderful news to hear. I’m relieved that they’re both all right.”

 

“And it’s proof that Heero is probably immortal,” Duo added with a scoff.

 

Lista waved her hands emphatically. “Well, if he’s immortal, then that’s a score for us.”

 

“Yeah, maybe, except his Gundam is blown to bits,” Duo pointed out. “He doesn’t have a mobile suit to fight with.”

 

Lista’s face twisted in disbelief. “I don’t think that’s going to stop Heero from completing any mission he has ahead of him. Would it stop any of you?”

 

Duo and Quatre exchanged glances, and Duo nodded in defeat. “Okay, point made.” He looked to Quatre. “So, we know that all five of us are still alive and breathing. That’s the best news I’ve heard since Heero blew himself up.”

 

Quatre looked down at his feet, his smile faltering. “Yes, but I’m sure OZ is working to remedy that.”

 

Lista’s face contorted. “Right before Trowa’s message came in, I finally gained access to OZ’s database.”

 

Quatre snapped his head up in surprise. “You did? What did you find?”

 

“Unfortunately, nothing,” Lista said with a groan. She shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. “Each main folder appears to have its own password, and I don’t have enough time to run any kind of password hacking software on each folder. That would give OZ plenty of time to track the IP address, and I’m not risking that.”

 

Duo cursed, propping his knuckles on his waist. “So then that’s a bust. So we basically have to keep relying on mass media for anything OZ is doing?” He scoffed and shook his head. “They probably control that, too.”

 

“We will just have to continue to play it by ear for now,” Quatre spoke up. He looked at Lista. “I would rather you not reveal yourself to be a traitor. OZ will come after you heatedly, especially given your former position as an Alliance soldier.”

 

Lista shrugged, frowning. “Truth be told, I’d rather not have myself on their radar, at least not yet. There’s still work that needs to be done. But it’s an inevitable consequence. Besides, my concern is not to lead OZ here. So far they haven’t been able to track any of you, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

Quatre flashed her a grateful smile. “In any case, we will simply have to gather any intel the old-fashioned way. It would probably be best to refrain from getting into their database from now on. It looks as though that’s not a viable option.” He placed his hand on Lista’s arm. “But I appreciate your willingness to try, Lista. How long did it take you to break through?”

 

Lista’s mouth twisted in thought. “I don’t know. Maybe four hours? Five?”

 

Eyes wide, Quatre pulled his arm back. “You’ve been awake that long?”

 

Duo snickered, patting his hand on her back. “That explains why you look like death warmed over.”

 

Lista snapped a hard glare in his direction before turning back to Quatre. “I couldn’t sleep and figured I would put myself to some use. There’s nothing more I can do with my Leo, anyway.” She jutted out her hip and scoffed. “Although I do have to admit I’m a little mad about the fact I’ve been trying to get into the database for a month only to find it was for nothing.”

 

“You shouldn’t look at it that way,” Quatre said with the shake of his head. “We don’t have the proper equipment to go through the database freely without the risk of remaining undetected. We will simply have to focus more on mainstream media for any information on OZ. “

 

Duo folded his arms behind his head. “Hopefully none of it will be planted by OZ to bait us out of hiding.”

 

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Duo,” Lista scolded with a cocked brow.

 

Duo waved his hand dismissively. “Calling it like I see it, Lissy.” He stretched and yawned loudly. “I’m starved. How about some breakfast?”

 

Quatre nodded, relieved to hopefully move on to a more cheerful topic of discussion. “I’ll let the cook know to begin our meal. We’ll peruse the media later today for anything on OZ.”

 

Duo nodded and moved towards the stairs, whistling a tune that was interrupted by yet another yawn.

 

Lista prepared to follow him, but Quatre placed his hand on her shoulder, prompting her to turn around to look at him. “I hope you don’t see this as a failure on your part,” Quatre said gently. “I can tell you’re frustrated by the outcome of your efforts.”

 

She didn’t try to hide her frown. “I am. I was hoping to find at least something we could have built off of, something we could use against them, a surprise tactic, anything.”

 

“Think of it as a process of elimination,” Quatre offered with a smile. “We can focus on our other avenues now that we’ve eliminated that one, which was the riskier of our options. I can appreciate your willingness to work so diligently. But it’s not a failure, Lista.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but smile. “Your positivity is stifling, Quatre. But thank you. I appreciate the encouragement.” She drew in a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her tousled bangs from her eyes. “We should probably join Duo for breakfast before he cleans the table himself.”

 

Quatre laughed, nodding in agreement, and he lifted his hand, motioning for her to go in front of him. She did so, flashing her tired, grateful smile over her shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

In a large conference room sat many Colonial representatives, the lights dimmed as a video played before them, showing a litany of battles showcasing Alliance forces being defeated.

 

A woman’s calm, even voice spoke up on the video. “Today, in the year After Colony 195, the citizens of outer space deserve to live freely. However, to date, the United Earth Sphere Alliance has oppressed you. The days of the Alliance are now over. A new order is being created on Earth. And it shall be the same here in space. You people are free. OZ supports you all.”

 

The video blackened, and the lights lifted to their full brightness. A gray-suited man with thin-rimmed glasses moved back to the podium on the stage. “That concludes the message from the OZ military, or rather the OZ peace-support organization. I'd like to discuss this matter at our next scheduled meeting. OZ says they're in no hurry for our response. On that note, I hereby adjourn the Area D Colony Conference.”

 

The group of men stood up, exchanging handshakes and goodbyes as they shuffled out of the room. The gray-suited man moved to a brown-haired woman who remained seated, her hands folded in her lap. He bowed his head to her. “Thank you.”

 

She looked up at him, her smile warm. “Oh, not at all.”

 

“I'm thanking you on my own. But in the future, the whole colony will be thanking OZ,” he replied with a smile, his hands folded behind his back.

 

She stood up, smoothing the wrinkle from her dark pencil skirt. “You're very young for a leader.”

 

A small blush overtook his cheeks. “Couldn't you interpret youth as potential? We third-generation colonists know OZ and the Alliance differ, unlike our elders. But OZ was part of the Alliance at one point. It'll take some time before the people can understand.”

 

She nodded once, her smile unwavering. She bowed her head slightly and moved to gather her briefcase. “Excuse me. I must leave to liberate the next colony.”

 

He reached his hand forward, pausing her. “Pardon me, but I didn't catch your name.”

 

She straightened and turned back to him, leaving her briefcase on the ground. “Oh, yes, that's right. I'm responsible for OZ's outer space supervision.” She took his glasses off his face gently, smiling, and lifted them to her face. “You can call me Lady Une.”


	10. Chapter 10

Duo brooded against the brightness of the afternoon sun, its rays reflecting off the outdoor pool. But despite the beautiful day, the dark cloud looming over him couldn’t possibly be shattered.

 

Quatre sat in front of the laptop, his elbows propped on the patio table and his fingers interlocked, his teal gaze hard. Lista stood behind him, unaware of the ghost-white of her knuckles as she clutched the back of his chair. She and Quatre stared unblinking at the news bulletin while Duo stared off in a random direction, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a pillar.

 

“Forces of the former Alliance Military unjustly stationed in the Colonies have been forced to surrender. With the new and powerful OZ mobile suits, operations have commenced for removal of space mines. This'll mean communication is reestablished between the Colonies.”

 

A silence fell over the threesome as Quatre closed the lid of his laptop, sighing deeply through his nose. Lista looked at Duo, his gaze hard and averted from the computer. She lowered her head in a sigh, feeling the tension sweeping over them.

 

“I thought OZ wanted to take over the Colonies no matter what it took for them to do it,” Duo finally spoke up, his voice strained against his growing frustration.

 

“They do,” Quatre said, turning over his shoulder to face Duo and Lista. “And they're using the dirtiest method. If OZ used force, the Colonies would prepare to retaliate. But they'd be accepted if they used the guise of assistance.”

 

Duo scoffed. “Most people in outer space are easygoing. I doubt if anyone will question OZ's plans.”

 

Shaking her head with a furrowed frown, Lista waved her hand emphatically. “They won’t. OZ is pretty with words. They’re telling them everything the colonists want to hear.”

 

Quatre paused in thought for a moment. “I think it's time for us to return to space with our Gundams.” Duo and Lista turned their attention to him in curiosity. “The Gundams were built for the people of the Colonies. Only we can save the people from OZ's plotting.”

 

Duo pushed himself off of the pillar, moving to the table with a nod. “You're right. But how do we get into space? It's important that we don't get noticed.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, we _want_ to get noticed. If OZ is falsely promoting peace to get at the Colonies, then they can't threaten the Colonies to get to us.”

 

Lista moved to Quatre’s side. “You’re right. OZ has been using the Colonies as their shield so they could move forward without interference from the Gundams. But now that they’ve made this move, they can’t possibly use the Colonies as an excuse anymore. They’ve lost their trump card in that regard.”

 

Duo unfolded his arms and propped his fists on his waist. “Yeah, but what if OZ gives up their facade?”

 

“That'd mean revealing their identity to the colonists,” Quatre replied. “The present OZ wouldn't see that as wise.”

 

Duo’s face spread into a smirk, his eyes brightening. “Which means we can still fight them!”

 

Quatre pushed himself from his chair, turning to his friends with a deep resolve. “It’s time to return to space.”

 

“And it’s about damn time!” Duo shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. “We’ve done more than enough sitting around and doing nothing.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “We should make a plan. We’ll need to do what we can to get up to space as cleanly as possible.” He looked to Lista, who had been silent and pensive. “Lista, are you all right? I know there are some implications to you by coming out of hiding.”

 

Lista blinked, shaking her head. “No, I’m fine.” _Lie._ “I was just thinking how long it’s been since I’ve been home. But you’re both right. It’s time to make a move. We can’t let OZ take advantage of the Colonies. We’ve been waiting for the time when we could make our move. This is it.”

 

Duo moved up to her, patting his hand on her shoulder. “Did you decide if you’re gonna find your family and let them know you’re not dead?”

 

Quatre stepped in, interjecting before she could answer. “It would probably be best for us not to arrive in space together, just for precautionary purposes, and then reconvene once it’s safe to do so.” He turned to Lista. “You would have the opportunity to let your family know that you’re alive and well.”

 

Lista nodded, rubbing her fingers against her temple. “Yeah, I thought about it. I figured it would probably be a good idea for me to face the music. I’ll just have to come up with a cover story for why I haven’t revealed myself until now. They’ll be mad for a good while, but hopefully they’ll buy anything I’m selling.” She folded her arms over her chest. “I can’t let them know yet that I’m helping you, especially because of my father. He can’t know I betrayed the Alliance for you guys. Not yet, anyway.”

 

“I’m sure he will be more concerned with the fact that you did not die in the battle at Operation Daybreak,” Quatre offered with a comforting smile.

 

Lista couldn’t help but scoff. She wasn’t so sure her father’s first item of business would be her survival, but that she supposedly abandoned her mission to see that the Gundams fall.

 

She did not look forward to the reunion with Lorenzo Di Nevella.

 

 

 

 

After lunch, Lista excused herself to freshen up a bit before she, Duo, and Quatre met in the study to discuss their plan of action on their return to space. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail on top of her head as she moved towards the study.

 

As she came around the corner, she came to a stop at the door, hung ajar. Duo’s and Quatre’s voices bled quietly out into the hallway.

 

“It’s the best option overall,” Quatre said.

 

Lista heard Duo scoff loudly as she pressed her hand against the wall, leaning closer to listen. “Yeah, maybe, but she’s not gonna like it, man. You know she’s not gonna agree to it.”

 

There was a pause. “I know,” Quatre replied, the hesitation evident in his voice.

 

Lista curled her hand into a fist at her side. Were they planning on leaving her behind?

 

Her feet carried her into the room before she realized it, and as the two men turned their heads to face her, she put on a smile and shut the door behind her. “So, have you guys started making plans for how we’re going to go about this? There’s a lot to figure out if we want this to go off without a hitch.”

 

She moved over to the couch, sitting down next to Duo. Quatre nodded, turning his open laptop in her direction. “The closest space base that will suit our needs is the Singapore Space Port. It looks as though they’ll have the carriers we need, and they should already have most of the pre-flight work completed so we can save some time.”

 

Nodding, Lista leaned forward, resting her arms across her legs, as she studied the information Quatre had accumulated. “Did you pull up the schematics for the base? We can plan a strategy to get to the HLVs as efficiently as possible.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes, but unfortunately, there’s no real way for us to sneak up on them. It’s out in the open, so any chance of a preemptive strike is out of the question. We’re simply going to have to strike and try to keep the advantage on our side.”

 

“We’ve never had a problem with advantages,” Duo said with a smirk. “With the two of us, we should have no problem taking care of them.”

 

Lista stiffened at his words, turning to look at him. “You mean three. I’ll be there to back you both up.” The frown melted onto her face when she saw Duo and Quatre exchange a silent look. She straightened up, folding her hands together to hide her instant irritation. “What? What’s going on?”

 

Duo cleared his throat nervously and placed his hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head in his direction, her eyes biting through him. “Look, Lissy, Quatre and I already talked it over, and we think it’s probably gonna be best if you hide out while we take care of the troops and stuff.”

 

Eyes flaring in anger, she turned to Quatre, who gave her a look of sympathy. “It’s for the best, Lista. It’ll ensure you’ll be kept safe.”

 

Pushing herself to her feet, Lista paced over to the windows, spinning around to face them. “You’re joking, right? I’m not hiding. I’ve been doing that enough. I decided to help all of you, and that means putting myself in the line of fire. I’m not some damsel who needs to be saved or protected.”

 

Duo sighed and moved to his feet, walking around the back of the couch to close the distance between them. “Look, Lissy, we’re not saying you can’t look out for yourself. But there’s gonna be some heavy fire coming our way when we show up. They’re gonna know we’re trying to get to space, and they’re gonna do everything they can to stop us. And when they see you shooting at them instead of us, they’re gonna know you’re allied with us and they’ll mow you down in seconds.”

 

Lista folded her arms over her chest in a huff. “What makes you think I can’t evade oncoming bullets?”

 

Duo threw his arms up in the air with an exasperated sigh. “We’re not saying you can’t! But damn it, Lista, a Leo’s armor is nothing compared to a Gundam’s. We can handle the heat, but your Leo can’t. It’s that simple. If you catch so much as a stray bullet, God knows what it’ll do to you. They could take you down like it’s nothing.”

 

Seeing the unconvinced look on her face, he turned to Quatre, who remained seated and silent. Duo shoved his finger in her direction. “Tell her, Quatre.”

 

Lista watched Quatre come to his feet and calmly move up to them as Duo planted his fists on his waist. “Duo’s right, Lista. We’re not calling into question your piloting ability. It’s the fact that your Leo doesn’t have the same armor capabilities as gundanium. You know that as well as we do.”

 

She opened her mouth to retort and closed her mouth again. She sighed and nodded in defeat, knowing he was right. “Okay, so what’s your proposition? I stand around in my Leo while you two do all the work? Because I’m not okay with that.”

 

Quatre shook his head and smiled. “Of course not. Our purpose, for once, is to attract attention. We want the others to find out what we’re doing, which means our aim is to get into the media. If the others follow suit, I’m sure they’ll also make headlines, as well. You can act as our eye. I’m sure once Duo and I arrive, all available troops will be out to stop us, so it would give us more of an advantage for you to be our eyes and ears.”

 

Lista tapped her foot, angling her head. “So you’re _not_ going to make me stay down here?”

 

“Hell no,” Duo spoke up, leaning to her side to catch her attention. “We need you, Lissy. Once we get up to space, we’re gonna need all the help we can get to take down OZ.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but smile and patted her hand on his shoulder. She turned back to Quatre. “So, speaking of which, once we clear a path to the HLVs, what then? What’s our best option?”

 

“I think it would be wise for us to arrive on separate colonies just in case we’re tracked,” Quatre replied. “It’ll make it more difficult for them to gather us in the worst-case scenario if we all disappear once we arrive in space and then reconvene later.”

 

“I like that idea,” Duo said with a firm nod. “Make OZ go around in circles trying to find us. That oughta keep them preoccupied for a while.”

 

“Our best bet is to attack in the cover of darkness,” Quatre spoke up. He looked at his watch. “If we leave within the hour, we’ll arrive after nightfall.” He exchanged glances with both Duo and Lista. “Does that work for the two of you?”

 

Duo nodded, slamming his fist into his palm. “Hell, it works for me. I’ve been going stir crazy for a while now. I’m ready to take out some OZ soldiers and get back to space. We need to show these guys they don’t know who they’re messing with.”

 

“I can be ready by then,” Lista concurred with a nod. “I just need to gather a few things and double-check my Leo to make sure it’s battle ready.” Quatre and Duo looked at one another in alarm. She smiled and placed a hand on their shoulders. “It doesn’t hurt to be prepared. We don’t know what we’re going to find when we get there.”

 

She drew in a deep sigh, giving their shoulders a quick squeeze. “It’s time to go home.”

 

 

 

 

Lady Une sat comfortably in a chair at a mirror while one of her female superiors brushed her long, soft locks of brown hair. She placed the brush down on the polished wood surface and began tightly braiding her hair. The telephone on the vanity beeped with an incoming transmission. She leaned forward and pressed the button, saying nothing.

 

“Colonel Une!” A male soldier’s voice echoed into the room. “In 13087 of Colony D, we've found a Gundam manufacturing factory and arrested an engineer!”

 

Lady Une opened her eyes as she felt both buns of braided hair now firmly pinned to the side of her head. She picked up her glasses, placed them back on her face, and stood. “Well done. I'm returning to the command tower.”

 

As the transmission ended, Lady Une made no attempt to hide her victorious smirk.

 

 

 

 

Lista walked out of her bedroom, pulling the zipper up halfway on her red vest, snug over her fitted gray and yellow shirt. Her emotions were a mish-mash of nervousness, excitement, and anxiety as she moved down towards the hangar, where Duo and Quatre were likely prepping their Gundams to be loaded onto the carrier for transport to the Singapore base.

 

She released a heavy, shaky sigh on her way down the elevator and walked onto the platform. Deathscythe and Sandrock were both already loaded up, leaving her Leo standing on its own. She stood below it, staring up at it, wondering what would be ahead for them, for her. She pulled out her cable gun and propelled herself up to the cockpit. Quatre’s face immediately popped up on one of her screens.

 

“Lista, Duo will be waiting outside the carrier to help you load your Leo, and we’ll head for Singapore right away,” he said.

 

She nodded and said nothing, flipping switches and pressing buttons, listening to the familiar rev of her verniers as they roared to life. He watched her carefully, studying what he could see in her expression, the lines in her forehead, the wrinkles in the corners of her mouth. “Lista, are you all right?”

 

Lista looked up from her control panel and began moving out of the hangar, the double doors now wide open. “I’m fine, Quatre. There’s just a lot riding on this to succeed. It’s a little nerve-wracking, I guess.”

 

Quatre nodded, able to appreciate her anxiety. He felt it, too. “I know.”

 

Lista flew behind the estate, moving towards nearby cliffs, trees, and shrubs at the edge of the desert. She could see the beacon light from the carrier hidden in the trees. Duo was standing outside the shuttle with a mobile suit truck, waving her down.

 

She landed her Leo and ended the transmission with Quatre without saying another word. She took a deep sigh, knowing this was everything she had been waiting for, everything she had been wanting to do to help the Gundams stop OZ.

 

And although she still held the conviction that what she was doing was the right thing, she couldn’t shake the unerring sense of terror gripping her blood like ice.

 

 

 

 

The two soldiers on duty bowed to Lady Une as she came to the outside of the cell, pressing the button to open the door. As it slid open, she moved inside, finding two soldiers standing behind a man seated with his hands bound behind him. She studied him for a moment, intrigued by the slight curl of a smirk on his face.

 

“Is this the engineer?” she asked, propping her hands on her hips.

 

The gray-haired, scarred man looked up at her, his smirk widening ever so slightly. “So, I finally get to meet the commander.”

 

Lady Une ignored him and turned to the soldiers. “He was trying to destroy an underground military equipment factory for manufacturing suits,” one of them informed.

 

She looked down upon the older man again, frowning. “Destroying evidence?”

 

The soldier nodded. “Yes. Unfortunately, he'd destroyed it already.”

 

Reaching inside her uniform jacket, she pulled out a pistol and pressed it against the center of the man’s forehead. He looked up at her, giving away nothing, not flickering an ounce of panic. “Were you the one who built the Gundams?”

 

He scoffed. “What a stupid way to ask a question!”

 

Lady Une felt her patience thinning. “Just answer my question! I think you're heavily involved with those five Gundams!”

 

He shook his head against the pistol. “Nope. Not with the other four.”

 

Lady Une scowled and pressed the pistol harder against his forehead. “What do you mean?”

 

His smirk returned. “I designed the best Gundam I possibly could. Why would I make four other variations of it?”

 

“Are you saying you only made one of those Gundams?” Lady Une asked, her hand unwavering and unmoving on the pistol.

 

He nodded, his voice steady. “Yes. A masterpiece I call the Gundam Deathscythe. The others are a merely a coincidence. The Alliance prohibited travel and communication between the Colonies. I made only one Gundam.”

 

Lady Une finally lowered her pistol, her scowl deepening. “So it was a coincidence? A coincidence that the others were made at the same time?”

 

Before she could press him further, the door to the cell opened. Another soldier appeared, saluting her. “Transmission from Earth, Colonel Une. Gundams 02 and 04 are attacking the Singapore Space Port Base.”

 

Lady Une spun around, eyes wide. “What?!”

 

Professor G’s mouth spread into a wide, satisfied smirk. “So, they’re coming home as expected.”

 

 

 

 

Deathscythe and Sandrock stood in the middle of the landing field, the Tragos and Leos of OZ firing a flurry of unrelenting bullets in their direction. They had nowhere to seek refuge, no clear avenue for escape.

 

Duo clenched his teeth, feeling each bullet slam against his suit. “This OZ base isn't like their others! I can't get any closer!” he shouted.

 

Quatre could feel the pressure slamming down against them. “Let's go for the HLV ready for mobile suit delivery!” He pressed a couple of buttons. “Lista, how is everything looking?”

 

Lista’s face popped up on his screen, frowning hard. “Everything is clear over here. But, Quatre, you two are pinned down. I need to help clear a path!”

 

“No, Lista,” Quatre said quickly, shaking his head. “OZ’s forces can’t know that you’re helping us. You’re safer staying where you can’t be seen. Just let us know if you notice anything we need to know about.”

 

Lista shook her head, biting back a retort, when Sandrock took a hit from a Tragos’ beam cannon, slamming it into the ground. She and Duo both yelled for him as the bullets continued to careen into Sandrock’s back. Deathscythe moved to his side and sliced through a Leo before it could take a kill shot.

 

Duo looked down at Sandrock as it began to come to its feet. “Don't overdo it, Quatre!”

 

Quatre wiped the sweat from his brow, his fingers tightening over the controls against the wave of bullets still ricocheting off of Sandrock’s armor. “It's okay. We have to fight so the other pilots will figure it out! They'll see us battling like this and realize that they need to go to outer space, that outer space is waiting for us!”

 

Sandrock pulled out its heat shotels and flung them towards two enemy Leos, melting down through them. His brows furrowed into his eyes. “To outer space, every one of us!

 

In her Leo, Lista kept her eyes cemented on the battle, watching for any new influx of enemy mobile suits. She felt her throat constricting, her chest tight, as she watched Duo and Quatre barely making a dent in the OZ forces. She fought the urge to go against their wishes and come out to give them aid and flipped some switches, scanning through the media.

 

To her relief, she found live footage streaming of Deathscythe and Sandrock attacking the base. She opened the lines of communication with Duo and Quatre. “So, you guys got what you wanted. I’m sending you news footage. It looks like you’ve made it around the world.”

 

As she clicked a few buttons, her eyes shifted over what appeared to be a press conference in the Colonies. She clicked on the footage and turned up the volume. She felt the color and heat leave her face, sickness beginning to churn in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Guys,” she rasped, fighting against the rising emotion in her throat. “There’s something you need to see.”

 

Duo and Quatre turned their attention to the footage now appearing on their screens. It was of a suited man in the Colonies. “We wish to publicly announce a decision made by Space Colony Area D. Mobile suits known as Gundams are currently destroying OZ's facilities. These Gundams have nothing to do with Colony Area D. We declare that if the Gundams consider OZ an enemy, then we'll consider the Gundams ours. OZ has been fair to us, and we have worked out our misunderstandings. We hope that the Gundams are defeated in this battle. We further hope that other colonies will follow our example set with this declaration.”

 

Duo gritted his teeth, his eyes unblinking, and he cut off the video in disgust. “I expected this. But even so, it's still hard to swallow!”

 

“It's all right, Duo,” Quatre’s soft voice cut through. He was somber, head lowered, as Duo turned his attention to his friend. “We came down to Earth all alone. It's okay if the Colonies don't understand right away. I'm just happy the others are fighting for the same cause. That's enough.”

 

Another beam severed through the air and slammed into Sandrock, Quatre shouting as he was flung backwards into the ground. He heard Duo and Lista shout his name, and Lista watched in horror as Deathscythe was also felled by a cannon beam. Both Gundams were now at the mercy of the troops closing in, weapons trained on them.

 

“Come on, Sandrock, stand up! It's too early to be defeated!” Quatre shouted, brows furrowed, a trickle of blood beginning to streak its way down his head. He struggled to bring Sandrock to its feet, but it refused to respond against the wave of bullets still beating against its back.

 

Lista gripped her hands over her controls, clenching her teeth and wincing as she watched both Deathscythe and Sandrock being pummeled by bullets. “I’m not standing here and watching you both get totaled! I’m coming out there to give you some cover, a distraction, anything!”

 

“No, Lista!” Quatre exclaimed with a bite, his eyes connecting with hers once her face appeared in his cockpit. “You’ll be massacred if you come out in the middle of this! Your Leo can’t withstand the firepower!”

 

Duo said nothing in response, his face smashed against his screens. He made no attempt to right himself or Deathscythe. “Damn it. At this rate, we're not gonna make it. I still think what we're doing is a good thing. So why do we have to die in a place like this?!”

 

Lista and Quatre looked at each other heatedly upon hearing Duo’s words, and as Lista once again prepared to insist to help, a familiar voice cut through their communication lines. “Because we're doing the right thing! We are right!”

 

The three of them turned their attention towards the edge of the runway, finding the Gundam Shenlong walking towards them with its dragon fang detracted and prepared to launch an offensive.

 

“It's that guy!” Duo shouted.

 

They watched as Shenlong took down several Leos in its path, leaving a trail of fire and mangled titanium alloy in its wake. “The ones who are right have to be strong! If this is your limit, then so be it. The rest of us will take over from here,” Wufei said.

 

Duo scowled, willing Deathscythe to its feet. “The _rest_ of you will take over?!”

 

Wufei couldn’t suppress his satisfied smirk. “That's more like it! You'd have a hard time explaining to your comrades if you were defeated now!”

 

Lista was scanning through footage, her heart lifting when she saw Wing and Heavyarms attacking separate bases. She released a heavy sigh mixed with a laugh and flipped her communication switch, prepared to announce the good news, when she heard Duo speak up first, his voice light and jubilated. “They figured out we need help!”

 

“They all understood our message,” Quatre concurred, his tired eyes brightening.

 

“We can celebrate later,” Lista said as Shenlong approached her position and took down another set of Leos. “Your path to the HLV shuttles has been cleared. You two need to get here now so we can go before backup troops arrive.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Duo said. “I’m ready to get the hell outta Dodge.” Deathscythe flew through a few more Leos, slicing through them with ease as he moved towards the ground entrance. Flying through the open doors, he found Wufei and Lista both loading their suits onto their respective shuttles.

 

“We should have a few minutes before any soldiers arrive!” Lista shouted as Wufei zipped himself into a space suit and Duo jumped out of Deathscythe in front of one of the shuttles. “Most of them are probably out on the landing strip, so we have a little bit of time!”

 

Duo bit back a curse and looked up through the ground entrance, seeing Sandrock standing there, unmoving, with its shotels unsheathed from its back. “Hurry up, Quatre!”

 

Quatre’s voice echoed through the shuttle bay. “Those suits will try to shoot us down when we start to lift off.”

 

Duo finished loading Deathscythe into the shuttle pod and ran to the entrance before coming to a quick halt, snapping his head up with furrowed brows. “Quatre, _hurry up_!” he shouted, his voice laced with desperation.

 

Sandrock took another hit from a barrage of bullets, quaking the cockpit. “Don't worry about me. I'll back you three up until you lift off!”

 

Inside her shuttle, Lista, eyes wide after hearing Quatre’s intention, flipped open her visual communications with Sandrock, staring him down as he kept his gaze forward, unblinking, concentrative. “What are you talking about, Quatre?! Get down here now!”

 

“It’s all right, Lista,” he answered, shaking his head. “Someone needs to cover you or none of us will make it space. At least the three of you can get up there safely.”

 

Duo shook his head hard. “Have you lost your mind or something?! We _all_ have to make it to space!”

 

“I know,” Quatre replied. “That's why I have to back you up, to make sure that at least you guys make it!”

 

Duo clenched his hands into aching fists and shouted at him through gritted teeth. “Quatre!”

 

Lista slammed her fists against her control panel. “Quatre, you’re being a stupid martyr! Now get down here! We need you!”

 

Sandrock took a hard hit from a beam, knocking it off kilter. She heard Quatre grunt in response and saw the blood now trailing down his nose from his forehead. He wiped the blood away with his sleeve, his face wrinkled in a frown. “Go! I can't take this much longer!”

 

Wufei clipped his helmet into place and nodded once, settling into the pilot’s seat of his shuttle. “I'm grateful. The only way to show my appreciation is to make it safely into space and do what needs to be done.”

 

Duo felt a scream rising up in his throat as Sandrock continued to be slammed with bullets, seeing there was nothing he could say or do to convince him otherwise. “You fool!” As much as he didn’t want to, he willed himself into his shuttle, biting back a slew of curses along the way.

 

Lista felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head and sniffled against her coming sobs as Wufei’s and Duo’s shuttles revved to life. “Quatre, you listen to me, damn you,” she said, her voice cracking. He looked up at her tiredly. “I’m not going anywhere until you get down here! I will unload my Leo right now and come up there! Don’t think I won’t!”

 

She was unnerved when he flashed a calm smile at her. “Lista, you need to go. Please. Your family needs you.”

 

“This won’t mean anything if you don’t survive this!” she shouted with a quick shake of her head. “We all need you! The Colonies need you!”

 

“It’s okay, Lista,” he said, his voice even. “I want you to go. I need to know you make it up there safely.”

 

Lista hissed out a strangled sob and shakily activated her engines. “Quatre, I’m telling you right now, you better survive this. You better make it to space. Because if you don’t, I will kill you myself. You understand? You _survive_ this.”

 

Quatre said nothing, only nodding once with a warm smile at the passion in her voice, and cut off his communications. He could feel the rumble of the three shuttle pods as they began to take off.

 

It was the moment of truth.

 

“And now, the last remaining choice is to self-detonate.” He lowered his head and opened the box to the switch. And, with no hesitation, he flipped it, alarms and red lights blaring in the cockpit. And he smiled against his pain and the knowledge that he was going to die.

 

But, to his surprise, the cockpit doors opened and Sandrock’s shield blocked the array of bullets still flying at him. “What's this? You're telling me to get off, Sandrock?”

 

Sandrock began moving forward slowly of its own volition, and Quatre unbuckled his harnesses, cabling himself down to the ground. He watched for a moment as his Gundam continued to move towards the line of OZ mobile suits protecting the base.

 

He lowered his head. “Thank you, my dear Sandrock.” He grabbed his midsection with a cringe, turned around, and walked away towards the entrance to the shuttle bay.

 

Sandrock came to a stop a reasonable distance from the shuttle hangar, and Wufei, Duo, and Lista’s HLVs roared out of the ground just as Sandrock flickered and glowed a luminous red. And in a flash of light and a loud boom, Sandrock was swallowed by grand bursts of fire, wiping out the nearby Leos, as the three shuttles disappeared into the night sky and a fourth emerged from the ground.

 

When the light died down, carnage was left in its wake, and Sandrock was no more, the night consumed with an eerie silence.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Lady Une stood hunched over, her hands curled into fists on one of the control panels. Several camera footages appeared on the screen showing shuttles taking off from various locations.

 

“Colonel! We have confirmation that all five Gundam pilots have cleared the atmosphere from several respective locations!” one of the controllers shouted over his shoulder.

 

She straightened herself, jabbing her finger pointedly. “Prepare to fire low-orbit satellite missiles! I want those shuttles shot down immediately!”

 

“Ma’am, problems in the electric power generator!” a soldier yelled from the other side of the room.

 

Lady Une turned to him, prepared to shout out another order, when a female soldier interrupted her from her right. “We've got a system jam! Communication's down, and the radar's malfunctioning! We can’t issue any commands to our missile bays!”

 

The OZ colonel fought to maintain her composure, and her eyes fixated on the five shuttles that were now out of the range of any of their cameras. “What in the world could be causing all this?”

 

“Colonel Une, hold on a moment!” the male controller interrupted. He tore his headset from his face. “It appears as if there is another shuttle that took off from Singapore, ma’am! Our shuttle count is now six!”

 

Eyes wide, Lady Une stalked over to him, and she quickly studied the incoming information. “That’s impossible. Surely there isn’t a sixth Gundam that has remained undetected. Only five Gundams have been confirmed.” She scowled, her eyes darkening. “Or we have a traitor in our midst.”

 

 

 

 

With shaky hands, Lista pulled off her helmet, letting it clatter to the floor at her feet. She clapped her hand over her mouth and slammed her eyes shut against her coming tears, resting back against the pilot seat.

 

She didn’t know if Quatre was alive, didn’t know if he made it out of Singapore. And the thought of him sacrificing his life for her in any form made her sick. It took everything in her not to crumble over in sickness the whole way to the colony.

 

And now she sat in an abandoned factory garage on her home colony, quietly stewing over if Wufei and Duo made it to space safely and if Quatre made it out of the space port at all. She could only hope that her threat was enough to convince him to strive to live rather than be a martyr.

 

She sniffled and pushed herself to her feet, looking over the control panel to do a full system shutdown. After the engine systems whirred down, she took off her flight suit and hung it and her helmet in the hallway closet. She grabbed her gun, cocking it, and decided to do a perimeter check before leaving her shuttle and her Leo here for safe keeping.

 

Lista knew she would have to return periodically to make space modifications to her suit and could only hope the factory still had the equipment she would need to make it so. Otherwise, she would be infiltrating OZ and old Alliance bases for anything she’d need.

 

But as she emerged from the shuttle, looking around the garage for any movement or noise, she knew her first order of business lie with what she’d been dreading quite possibly more than the decision to betray the Alliance and aid the Gundams.

 

It was time to face her family…and her father.

 

 

 

 

Lady Une stood before the five Gundam engineers, annoyed and struggling to keep her cool at their insistence that they would never build a war machine for OZ. She knew with the Gundams’ return to space, her previous threat to attack the Colonies was null and void. She had to do something about it now.

 

Just as she prepared to offer a threat, even though she knew deep down it would have no effect for the stubborn old men, a soldier rushed to her side, thrusting his hand up in a salute. “Colonel! Chief Officer Nichol is on the line.”

 

She waved him and off and walked over to a nearby communication station, pressing a button. “What is it, Nichol?”

 

“Colonel Une, I intercepted the Alliance's transmission. They're gonna team up with a Gundam pilot,” Nichol’s insistent voice echoed back.

 

Lady Une bit back a scoff. “Those imbeciles. Wipe out all of them!”

 

“Yes, ma'am! We'll seize the shuttle!” Nichol replied.

 

An idea sparking to life in her mind, she smirked and looked to the engineers standing behind her. “Seize? What's the point? We don't need a Gundam pilot without his Gundam. Kill him.”

 

Doctor J stepped forward, raising his mechanical hand. “Wait! Hand me the communication set!”

 

Lady Une couldn’t deny her curiosity. “All right.”

 

She stepped to the side, and Doctor J picked up the keyboard, using his good hand to type in a sequence of characters. Une crossed her arms over her chest, watching with intrigue, as the other four engineers hovered over him.

 

There was radio feedback on the computer, and Une snapped her head as an unfamiliar, soft-spoken voice cut through.

 

“This is Quatre. My good friends who have returned to outer space, let's do our very best to protect the Colonies.”

 

Doctor J, thanks to his monocles, was able to hide his pleased reaction. _He's using Heero's frequency. He's an outstanding soldier. He has the ability to bring the five Gundam pilots together._

 

Making an executive decision, he turned to Une, who stood silent and watchful. “Stop them from firing at the shuttle!”

 

Lady Une smirked, making no effort to hide her pleasure. “Well, well. So you _can_ have pity for your men. Then we have an understanding.”

 

Professor G tucked his hands into his lab coat pockets. “Who'd have thought we'd end up making a Gundam for OZ?”

 

Lady Une shook her head, her smile curling wide and menacingly. “Not exactly. I want you to make a mobile suit _better_ than the Gundams.”

 

 

 

 

Lista stood in front of a white two-story house with gray trim, the sound of the taxi’s revving engine fading off as it drove away. She walked slowly, cautiously, towards the porch, fighting off the storm of emotion slamming into her. She didn’t know how long it had been for her, but here she was again.

 

She was home.

 

It was a strange way to calm herself, but her thoughts forcibly shifted to the Gundam pilots, wondering if they had all made it space safely. She had yet to hear from any of them, although she expected that if she would hear from any of them, it would be Duo.

 

Or Quatre, if he was alive.

 

She swallowed against the knot in her throat, shaking her head of the thought that he hadn’t escaped the onslaught at Singapore. She could only hope he was alive and well somewhere in the Colonies. The first thing she planned to do when she saw him was slap him clear across the face, give him a piece of her mind, and then thank the Lord above that he survived.

 

She could only hope she would have such an opportunity.

 

She climbed up the three steps to the front porch and stopped, closing her eyes, counting to five in her head, and drawing in a sweet drink of air to calm her nerves. It did no such thing, but she opened her eyes once more and took a step forward, her mind racing, her muscles tense.

 

The front door suddenly burst open, and an older woman with a thin face, blue eyes, and straight mid-length brown hair emerged, staggering onto the porch with tears beading her eyes.

 

She opened her mouth before pressing her hands against it, muffling the sound of her staggered gasp. Lista forced a smile onto her face, fighting against her own onslaught of tears. “Hi, Mom.”

 

“My Lord in Heaven,” the woman croaked as her hands fell from her mouth. Her cries washed over her, and she threw her arms around Lista’s shoulders, dragging her against her chest. “You’re here! You’re really here! My baby girl is alive!”

 

Lista closed her eyes and sighed, comforted by the feel of her mother’s arms around her tight, protectively. Such was the demeanor of Joelle Di Nevella. Lista wrapped her arms around her mother’s back, rubbing her palm comfortingly against it. “It’s okay, Mom. I’m okay.”

 

When Lista opened her eyes, she saw movement in the front doorway. She lifted her head, and her heart came to a stop in her chest, her breath catching in her throat.

 

A broad-shouldered man with a rigid face, dark green eyes, and spiky black hair stood in the open doorway, his expression softened against the hard lines in his forehead.

 

Joelle pulled away sniffling, turning around over her shoulder. “Lorenzo, our girl’s alive. She’s here.”

 

Lista forced the smile back to her face as her eyes connected with her father’s. “Hi, Dad.”

 

Joelle pulled her clasped hands up to her face, covering her mouth, as Lorenzo Di Nevella moved towards his daughter, looking down upon her for a moment, studying her. Lista did nothing, said nothing, as she felt her father’s eyes unblinking on her.

 

And then strong arms tugged her against the hard expanse of his chest, and a rough, quiet voice whispered in her ear. “My little Elisabetta. My sweet Elisabetta.”

 

Lista unconsciously cringed at the sound of her birth name but returned the hug. She didn’t know how long she stood there in her father’s arms, her mother’s continuing sobs ringing behind her.

 

But then her father pushed her away, his hands firm over her shoulders, and his eyes were now burning. “What the hell happened? We were told you were dead! Where have you been all this time?! You’ve made me and your mother sick thinking that we had to have a funeral for you!”

 

Lista sighed and turned to her mother, who only continued to shake her head and cry in joy. She turned back to her father, paralyzed under his hard gaze. “I was hurt and my mobile suit was damaged,” she lied. “I was able to get away from the battlefield before I was killed. I stayed off the grid to heal. I knew you had to think I was dead, so my priority was coming home so you could see for yourselves that I was okay.”

 

“Thank the stars,” Joelle said with a heavy sigh, pressing a kiss against Lista’s temple. “The past month has been just horrible for your father and me. And I’m glad you decided to come home. This war is the last place for you. You need to stay home and be safe with me and your sisters.”

 

Lista flinched at the mention of her three younger sisters. “How are they? How did they handle the news about me?”

 

“We never told them,” Lorenzo spoke up. He finally dropped his arms to his sides. “We held out hope that the reports were mistaken. Your mother and I wanted to be 100% sure. And it’s a good thing we did. They would have had to mourn you for no reason.”

 

Lista’s shoulders slumped in a relieved sigh. “I wanted to get back to them. I’ve missed them so much.” She lowered her head to her feet. “Earth has been lonely for me.”

 

Lorenzo opened his mouth to respond, but Joelle pushed herself between them, wrapping her arms around her daughter once more. “Well, you’re back home in space where you belong. No more fighting for you, young lady.”

 

Lista caught a glimpse of her father’s reaction – it was unreadable – before she pulled away from her mother, giving her a comforting smile. “Mom, I know you hate that I’m a soldier, but I’m a part of this war now. I have to fight.”

 

Joelle shook her head, tears beading in the corner of her eyes once more. “I’m not mourning you again, Lista. No more. You’re done fighting.”

 

“Someone has to stop this war, Mom,” Lista replied. She placed her hands on her mother’s arms, her smile widening. “Who better than someone as stubborn as me? It’s okay. Being in a fight with the Gundams didn’t kill me. Nothing else can.”

 

Lorenzo’s face darkened, and he turned his head, staring off. “Those Gundams need to be destroyed. They’re dangerous and ravage everything in their wake.”

 

Lista’s smile faltered, and she moved to her father’s side. When she placed her hand on his arm, he looked down at her, his face contorted in a scowl. “I’m sorry about Gus, Dad. I wish there was something I could have done to save him. He was a good man.”

 

“The best,” Lorenzo added, his voice cracking just slightly and the hard ridges of his face twisting in dammed emotion. He cleared his throat and turned to his wife and daughter. “He wouldn’t want any tears shed for him. He’d want justice, and that’s exactly what I’m going to get for him.” He cupped Lista’s face in his broad palm. “And for you. Those Gundams cost me my best friend and nearly killed my daughter. I will do everything I can to see them pay.”

 

Lista tried to hide her flinch and quickly spoke up. “So I’m guessing you joined with OZ willingly after the takeover?”

 

Lorenzo hesitated, a look of pain, guilt, and something else Lista couldn’t place mixed on his face. Joelle stepped forward, shaking her head. “No, we’re not talking about this anymore. You almost died in this meaningless war, Lista. No more talk about it or anything else. Not under my roof. You need to come in the house and rest. I can tell you’re tired.”

 

Lista suppressed the urge to scoff and tell her she had no idea how tired, how stressed, and how worried she really was, but she only flashed her mother a smile and let her guide her inside the house. Lorenzo followed behind them, shutting the door. “I’ll go and get you some water, dear,” she said as she eased her daughter to the sofa. “Your sisters should be home from school in a couple of hours. They will be so thrilled to see you again.”

 

“Me, too,” Lista agreed. That wasn’t a lie. She knew being around her sisters would make her feel more normal, less like a soldier, and hopefully derail the mess of thoughts scattered about her head.

 

As Joelle walked from the room, Lorenzo took a seat on the recliner, leaning forward on his knees. “I’ll contact New Edwards to let them know you’re alive,” he said. Lista turned to look at him. “I’ll let them know you’re here and still recuperating from your injuries. I know your mother would rather you stay here for a little while before returning to any of your duties.”

 

Lista folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the sofa. “Somehow I think she’s going to have a lot to say if I tell her I’m staying involved.”

 

Lorenzo hung his head with a sigh. “I’ll talk to her. She’ll come around. You managed to survive a battle with the Gundams. You’re a strong soldier. You can make a difference in this war.” His mouth curled into a half smile. “I’m proud of you. And I’m glad you’re okay. You deserve a little bit of time off. I can tell you’ve been through a rough time.”

 

She wanted to tell him he had no idea, but she said nothing, watching as her mother returned from the kitchen with a glass of ice water. She handed it to her and sat down next to her, eyes unblinking as if she expected Lista to disappear at any given moment.

 

Lista took a sip of the water, sighing against the cool trickle down the back of her throat, and placed the glass on the coffee table. Her mother was practically strangling her as she leaned against her, but she could appreciate her mother’s hesitation to back away. Instead, she turned to her mother and smiled. “It’s okay, Mom. I’m not going anywhere.”

Joelle moved away, a small smile climbing upon her face. “I prayed every day that God would bring you back to me, but with every passing day, it felt more and more real that you had…” She bit down on her lip against the rising sob in her throat. “I hoped every day that you would walk through that door and I would wake up from this nightmare. But you’re here. The nightmare is over.”

 

As Joelle leaned over to hug her daughter, Lista patted her mother’s arm and avoided her father’s gaze.

 

No, the nightmare had just begun.

 

 

 

 

Lista was antsy and had to admit she felt awkward in this house. She sat alone in the living room, tapping her foot and twiddling her thumbs, the muffled sound of the television playing in the back of her mind as she thought about the Gundam pilots. She knew which colony Duo was returning to, so perhaps she could at least track him down to start. 

 

Her mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and every few minutes Lista caught her stealing a peek inside the living room to ensure she hadn’t disappeared. Her father was upstairs reporting to an OZ superior, a bitter taste Lista couldn’t swallow, that she was alive and well.

 

When her mother wasn’t around, Lista knew she could attempt to question her father’s rank within OZ, if he had maintained his position of colonel from the Alliance. If that be the case, she could use his codes to access OZ’s database and compile information on what they knew on the Gundams without being detected.

 

It was the one good thing about her father deciding to join with OZ after the Alliance takeover.

 

The front door opened suddenly, slamming against the wall, and the boisterous, giddy voices of her three younger sisters, Gabriela, Alessandra, and Carina, filtered into the room. Lista stood from her spot on the sofa, her chest tightening with sobs at the sight of her sisters.

 

The youngest, 8-year-old Carina, locked eyes with Lista and screamed, dropped her backpack to the ground, and rushed to her eldest sister’s waiting arms. Joelle appeared in the doorway, her hand pressed against her neck, smiling tearfully, as Gabriela and Alessandra rushed over to Lista, the four sisters now locked together in a group hug.

 

Lorenzo descended the stairs, taking in the sight of his four sobbing daughters as Lista wrapped her arms around her three sisters, telling them she was home and that she missed them.

 

Joelle moved to the stairs as Lorenzo came to the bottom, and she wrapped her arm through his. “This is what it should be for our girls, Lorenzo,” she said, resting her head against the hard expanse of his muscled arm. “No more fighting. Just our girls being together like this.”

 

He said nothing, unable to disagree with the pleasing sight of his daughters as Lista eased them to the sofa, where all four of them sat down, sniffling and coming down from their sobs.

 

Gabriela, two years younger than Lista, was the first to speak up, wiping the back of her hand against her eyes. “When did you get home? Are you back for good?”

 

Lista tilted her head, her smile wide and warm. “I got here a couple hours ago. Some things happened on Earth, and I decided to come home for a little while.”

 

Gabriela’s face fell. “A little while? So you’re not staying?”

 

Lista sighed, turning to look at her parents – her mother was frowning, her father’s expression unreadable as always – before looking to her sisters. “I wish I could, Gabby, but I can’t. There’s too much work to be done. I can’t just stop now, not after everything that’s happened.”

 

Gabriela jerked her arms over her chest in a huff. “Let Dad take care of it. You should be here going to school like us.”

 

Lista leaned over, patting her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I attend classes on Earth. I’m not missing out on any education, if that’s your concern.”

 

“Um, no,” Gabriela said with a scoff. “I want you to be back home with us. We all really miss you.” She looked to her two younger sisters. “Isn’t that right? We want Lista to be here with us.”

 

Alessandra, 10 years old, only nodded, tucking her chin against her chest as she looked at her feet. Carina was nodding her head quickly, excitedly, and threw her arms around Lista’s neck. “I miss you, big sis! I want you to stay here forever! Please don’t leave us again!”

 

Lista felt the guilt stab her in the stomach at the sound of her youngest sister’s insistent plea and wrapped her arms around her back. “I’m so sorry, Carina. I would love nothing more than to stay here and play with you all the time.” She pulled away enough to kiss her sister on the tip of her nose. “You know I miss you all, too. But I have to take care of some more things first. But I promise I won’t take much longer, okay?”

 

Joelle took a step forward, prepared to give her eldest what-for, but Lorenzo put a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her with a shake of his head. She frowned and turned back to her daughters. Gabriela stood up and shoved her hand out in front of Lista’s face, her pinky finger sticking up. “Pinky swear. We all hate that you’ve been gone. I want my big sister back.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but smile. She nodded and locked her pinky with Gabriela’s. “It’s a deal. I’ll make sure this is all over soon. We have a lot to catch up on. I’ll at least be around for a little bit, so you don’t have to worry about me rushing off anywhere right away, okay?”

 

Lista stood up and pressed a kiss atop each of her sisters’ head before turning to her parents. Her father had a slight smirk that she could tell he was trying to suppress, while her mother was downright displeased. “Mom, I’ll come and help you finish dinner. Then I’ll help the girls with their homework.” She turned back to her sisters, propping her hands on her hips. “How does that sound?”

 

Carina cheered excitedly, Alessandra clapped giddily, and Gabriela simply nodded in accord.

 

“All right, girls,” Lorenzo spoke up, moving to the back edge of the sofa. “Get your backpacks into your rooms and get cleaned up for dinner. It’ll be ready soon. Then we can all sit down and have a family meal.”

 

“For the first time in too long,” Joelle added knowingly, wagging her finger in her husband’s face. He only smiled at her as she turned on her heel and moved back into the kitchen while the three younger girls gathered their things and filed noisily up the stairs.

 

Lista moved to follow her, but Lorenzo cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Your mother can handle dinner for now. I want to talk to you outside.” He said nothing else and walked to the front door. She watched him go and sighed, knowing he wasn’t giving her a choice to say no. She folded a lock of hair behind her ear and walked outside, finding him standing on the porch, looking out into the faraway buildings of the city.

 

She closed the door behind her. “What did you want to talk to me about, Dad?”

 

He folded his arms behind his back, not turning to face her. “You were there when Gus died, weren’t you?”

 

Lista blanched, the memory flashing hard in her mind. She curled her hands into fists at her sides. “Yes, I was.”

 

She watched him nod, making a confirmatory noise deep in his throat. “I thought so. And obviously you decided to join with OZ after the takeover.”

 

Lista frowned. “It wasn’t a decision I wanted to make, but it was the best option I had.” It wasn’t a lie, at least on the surface.

 

Lorenzo finally turned to face her, his expression rigid and serious. “The Gundams need to be taken down. The Alliance is no more. It may not be the best alternative, but it’s the only one we have. OZ has the resources to see this war come to an end and the Gundams destroyed. The Colonies are filing in line to side with OZ. They don’t want these Gundams around any more than anyone else does.”

 

 Lista fought the urge to argue. She swallowed hard and propped her fists on her waist. “I have no love for OZ. I’m not exactly eager to go back and work for them in any capacity. I only decided to join with them because I can’t be imprisoned. There’s too much at stake, and I’m no good to anyone in prison.”

 

Lorenzo nodded once and was silent for a thoughtful moment. “The majority of the Alliance has sided with OZ. There are still some rebels out there, but OZ is making short work of them. They don’t have a chance against the likes of OZ. The Alliance didn’t have a chance then. I don’t know what makes any of them think they do now.”

 

“They have hope,” Lista replied with a frown. He stared at her, unblinking, curious, at the bite in her words. “That’s what everyone has. This war has to end. And after watching what happened that day at New Edwards, there’s nothing I want more. And I’ll do whatever I have to do to see it done.”

 

Lorenzo couldn’t hide his smirk. He closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You remind me of me when I was your age and your grandfather was showing me the ropes. And there’s no doubt in my mind that you would be making him mighty proud.”

 

Lista smiled at the mention of her grandfather, although she had reason to believe he wouldn’t have wanted her to be anywhere near this war. But the family tradition was important to Lorenzo, and she kept her mouth shut, lest she bring about an argument to the contrary.

 

Lorenzo pulled away from her, his expression pleased, before melting away into one of seriousness. “Being a part of OZ is hardly expected, but it’s getting the job done, and that’s what matters.”

 

Seeing her window, Lista cleared her throat and tilted her head in curiosity. “Did you retain your Alliance title of colonel when you defected to OZ, or are they making us former Alliance soldiers work our way up the ranks?”

 

Lorenzo folded his arms over his chest. “Everyone’s case has been different. They allowed me to retain my title, but it doesn’t hold as much water in OZ as it did in the Alliance. OZ is much bigger than the Alliance was. But it’s enough for me. As long as I can do my part to see the Gundams brought to their knees.”

 

Lista said nothing. She heard her mother calling from inside the house to help set the table. She got lost in her thoughts, barely hearing her father beckon her back into the house. She watched him walk inside, troubled that, with his intentions now known, he had just outed himself as her enemy.

 

 

 

 

When Lista awoke the following day, she felt surprisingly rested. She hadn’t slept in her own bed in well over a year. She didn’t think she would miss it quite so much. Yawning, she kicked the covers away and got out of bed, stretching as she moved to her door. She could smell that her mother had undoubtedly begun breakfast.

 

Her stomach growled in response and, rubbing her hand against her abdomen, she moved to the stairs, passing the closed doors of her sisters’ bedrooms. With it being the weekend, they were undoubtedly sleeping in.

 

As Lista moved down the stairs, she found her father sitting on the sofa in his OZ uniform – she felt sickness churn in her stomach at the sight – watching the news. He turned over his shoulder, taking in her disheveled form.

 

“Good morning,” he said before turning back to the television report. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Lista nodded and sat down next to him. “Better than I have in a long time.”

 

Lorenzo didn’t stifle his chuckle. “Military cots only provide so much comfort. I don’t miss those days.” His amused smile melted away as footage appeared on the screen of space garbage floating about. “You’re just in time. This is a pretty momentous message to the Gundam pilots.”

 

Looking at her father in question, she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but he heard the female reporter’s voice first.

 

“A Gundam, responsible for the misunderstandings between Earth and the Colonies, and causing destruction, will be destroyed by a colony citizen wishing for peace. Ladies and gentlemen, stand by to witness this!”

 

Lista snapped her head to the television screen and choked back her nausea.

 

The space debris floated away enough for her to see that it was Deathscythe, mangled and burned, floating in space, waiting to be fired upon. She felt her heart speed up in her chest, her pulse thumping hard in her ears. She swallowed and pressed her hand against the base of her neck.

 

“OZ captured a Gundam?” Lista managed to croak out.

 

She didn’t see her father nod in confirmation; she couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen. “The Gundam and its pilot,” he replied. “And now OZ is going to use this Gundam to make an example out of the rest of them. Personally, I wish it could have been the Gundam that shot down Gus’s shuttle. He’s the one I’m waiting to see pay the most.”

 

But Lista didn’t hear the second half of her father’s comment. All she could register was the fact that Duo was in OZ’s custody. She hated to think what they would do to _him_ as an example.

 

“It’s starting,” Lorenzo spoke up. Lista was snapped from her reverie and watched in horror as a space Taurus took aim with a beam cannon and fired in the midst of the debris, slamming into what was left of Deathscythe.

 

She bit back a gasp and blanched at the sight of Deathscythe falling apart in defeated shrapnel. She could feel the heat leaving her face, and all she could bear to do was offer a silent apology to Duo and wonder what she could do to help him before OZ took their frustrations out on him next.

 

 

 

 

Breakfast was a blur. Lista could barely hear her three sisters giggling and talking to her. Her father had left for duty, citing a busy day now that they had a Gundam pilot in their custody. They were angling for another.

 

Lista left her plate mostly untouched, although she enjoyed her mother’s cooking. It was better than what she’d been used to at New Edwards.

 

“Hey! Lista! I’m talking to you!”

 

Lista blinked and turned to her left, looking down into the impatient light green eyes of Gabriela. “Oh. I’m sorry, Gabby. I guess I’m still not awake yet. What were you saying?”

 

Gabriela took her fork and poked at the uneaten, cold sausage links on Lista’s plate. “I was asking why you’re not eating. You took like two bites of your pancakes. We’re all done but you.”

 

Lista blinked at her confusedly for a moment before looking down at her plate, still full of a stack of pancakes, sausage, and fresh fruit. She stole a glance at her mother on the other side of the table, who had a small frown. Her eyes moved over her sisters’ and mother’s plates and found that they were, indeed, cleaned of their breakfast. “Oh. Yeah, it looks like I’m falling behind.”

 

She picked up her fork and took a large bite of a sausage link, forcing on a smile. Her three sisters smiled in return, watching her heatedly.

 

“All right, girls,” Joelle spoke up, clearing her throat. “If you’re finished, take your dishes into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. You can spend time with your sister later. You all have some chores to take care of. Why don’t you get them all out of the way and then we’ll do something fun later?”

 

The three younger girls answered simultaneously, pleased with their mother’s idea, and shuffled into the kitchen with their plates and silverware. Lista watched her mother curiously as she listened to the sound of the china clinking together before the three girls rushed from the kitchen, through the dining room, and made their way upstairs.

 

And then Joelle’s eyes were fixated on her again. She broke their gaze and cut into her pancakes, taking another small bite.

 

“What’s going on with you?” Joelle spoke up after a moment, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin atop her hands. Lista looked up at her mother, puzzled. “You haven’t been acting like yourself all morning. And I can see the wheels turning in your head. You’re planning something, aren’t you?”

 

Lista swallowed the pancakes and put her fork down with a sigh. “Mom…”

 

“Don’t you ‘Mom’ me,” Joelle interrupted. She shook her head and pushed herself from her chair. “You have the same look in your eyes as your father when he’s planning something. You can’t hide it from me any more than he can.”

 

Lista said nothing as her mother moved to the china cabinet against the wall. She opened a drawer and pulled out a white binder. She moved Lista’s breakfast out of the way and placed it on the table in front of her without saying a word. Lista looked down at it for a moment, unsure of what it was, and opened the front cover.

 

She was bombarded with pictures of herself as a baby, of her with her sisters as each of them were born, even pictures of her father teaching her how to shoot a gun. She moved the pictures out of the way, eyes widening slightly at funeral information and a brochure of caskets.

 

She sighed and looked up at her mother; she was crying quietly. “Oh, Mom.”

 

“We were planning a memorial for you,” Joelle said, her voice wavering. “The longer that time passed, the more we thought we would have to do it. It was the last thing your father and I wanted to think about. And your sisters didn’t know anything about what OZ thought happened to you.” She sat down in Gabriela’s seat, wiping her eyes. “No parent should ever have to bury a child or plan a memorial like this.”

 

Lista closed the binder and wrapped her arms around her mother’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Mom,” she said quietly. “I wish I could have let you both know sooner that I was okay. I didn’t want this for you and Dad.”

 

Joelle returned the hug, tugging her into her chest. “I am just thankful that I didn’t have to say goodbye to you. I never want to say goodbye to you.” She petted her hand against the back of Lista’s head, sniffling. She pulled away, her brows furrowed. “So whatever it is that you’re planning, I want you to stop. I don’t want you fighting in this war anymore, Lista.”

 

Lista felt the pressure in her chest. She couldn’t promise her mother she wouldn’t rejoin the war effort. The foremost thing on her mind was trying to find a way to free Duo and somehow warn the other pilots that OZ was gunning for them.

 

Joelle pulled away, smiling, and pulled the pictures of Lista from inside the binder. She picked it up, leaving the pictures in front of Lista, and moved to the kitchen with purpose. Lista stood up from her chair just in time to see her mother throw the binder in the trash.

 

Joelle walked back into the dining room and placed her hands on Lista’s shoulders. “You know what? We should have a girls day out, you, me, and your sisters. We can go shopping, take the girls to the candy store, maybe have a late lunch. What do you think?”

 

It was difficult – no, impossible – to refuse her mother. As much as she wanted to do research and look into OZ’s plans for Duo and the other Gundam pilots, she painted a smile on her face and nodded. “I think that would be fun, Mom.”

 

Joelle clapped her hands once, chuckling. “Wonderful! I’ll go and round up the girls. Their chores can wait.”

 

Lista watched her mother shuffle from the room, appreciative of her willingness to spend time together as a family. She missed it herself and could only hope it would be the medicine she needed for her worry and the sickness still swirling in the pit of her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Down in the docking bay, Lady Une stood with five OZ soldiers behind her, one of whom was Trowa – he’d successfully implanted himself within OZ’s ranks. They stared up at the new suits constructed by the Gundam engineers. One was legless, its top half suspended by large cables, while a much more complete one stood next to it. Their armors, blue and red, glistened menacingly under the bright lights.

 

Lady Une couldn’t control her satisfied smirk, nor did she want to. “How far have you gotten?”

 

Doctor J flexed his mechanical hand and typed a few keys into the computer before him. “The Mercurius is 80% complete, and the Vayeate is about 50% complete.”

 

“What's the reason for developing two models?” Lady Une asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

 

“We designed these two suit models as opposing principles in battle, that is, offense and defense in their extremes,” Doctor J replied.

 

Professor G continued, “With the Vayeate, we added the largest possible beam cannon without affecting mobility. And with the Mercurius, we added a defense shield to withstand such a beam cannon attack.”

 

Lady Une could feel the excitement growing within her, though she dared not show it. “Which would win if they were to fight each other?”

 

Doctor J chuckled. “Naturally, the one with the better pilot would win.”

 

Trowa made a loud noise deep in his throat, drawing everyone to look at him. “So the race to determine the superiority of mobile suits is meaningless, since their value is directly dependent on the abilities of the pilot?”

 

Doctor J nodded, smirking. “You're sharp. I see why you were selected by OZ. You're right!”

 

“Silence, Trowa!” Nichol shouted.

 

“Leave him alone!” Lady Une scolded, turning around to face Nichol. “He'll be piloting one of those suits. I'll allow his questions.”

 

Nichol drew back, lowering his head in apology. “Uh, yes, ma'am.”

 

“What tests will you be demonstrating for us today?” Trowa asked, walking up next to Lady Une.

 

“Right! I'll show you the defense system of the Mercurius,” Doctor J replied. He typed a command into his computer, and the mobile shield radiated with a minute red glow. “It's the latest system, which creates an electric field to allow it to reflect any beam fired by the enemy.”

 

Trowa’s eyes narrowed slightly as they connected with the five engineers. “And the Vayeate?”

 

“The Vayeate still needs some work. It isn't even charged with energy yet,” Doctor J replied. His computer beeped, and he and the others turned around just as the homing beacon on the Vayeate pulsated with light. “Hmm? What's that?”

 

“The Vayeate's moving!” Professor G exclaimed.

 

The Vayeate aimed its beam cannon down towards the five engineers, and it glowed with a grand purple and yellow light as it quickly charged a shot.

 

“Activate the Mercurius shield!” Doctor J shouted.

 

“I’ve got it!” Professor G spun around and pulled down on a lever fixed to the side of the large computer. The Mercurius moved forward, standing between the engineers and the Vayeate. Its shield flashed and disengaged from its body, forming a circle. The Vayeate fired its beam, but the shield of the Mercurius repelled it. The ground shook, rocking the engineers from their feet. Nichol stood in front of Lady Une, shouting her name as the rumbling sound of the cannon died down.

 

The Vayeate fell from its suspended cables, and Mercurius’s shields fell to the ground, spent of its energy. The Vayeate’s cockpit shield door opened, and Heero jumped out, eyes hard, dark, and frustrated.

 

Trowa jumped forward, flipping over the engineers and pulling his pistol from its holster just as Heero pulled his own gun from the back of his shorts. His eyes widened at Trowa’s quickness, his pistol now aimed at his face, and Heero let his gun fall from his fingers.

 

Professor G helped Doctor J to his feet. “What'd I tell you? My weapon – he's something, don't you think?” Doctor J said, his lip curled to a smirk.

 

Trowa led Heero, whose hands were now placed on his head, with his gun pointed at his back. Nichol helped Lady Une to her feet, who glared at the ensnared Gundam pilot. Trowa stared at a silent, expressionless Heero, displeased, and wondering just what Heero was going to do to get himself out of this one.

 

 

 

 

Quatre felt a heavy haze slowly lifting from around him. He blinked his eyes as they opened, adjusting to the bright lights hanging overhead. A pained moan rang against his throat as he struggled to turn his head to the side to take in his surroundings. To his surprise, he found a honey-haired woman in a lab coat standing next to him. She was holding a clipboard and checking the readings on the machines he was hooked up to.

 

She smiled as her eyes met with his. “You're awake. How are you feeling?”

 

Quatre said nothing, his eyes blinking slowly as his vision came into focus. “This is a satellite for mining natural resources,” the woman continued. She took another look at her clipboard and made a note of his vitals. “What were you doing in that mobile suit, anyway? You don't appear to be a soldier with the Alliance.”

 

Eyes widening, Quatre pushed himself upwards with a loud groan. “I’m not!”

 

With her clipboard still in hand, she leaned forward to steady his wavering form. “Don't try to move yet. If you'd continued drifting in space, you would've died.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Quatre said weakly. He looked up at the woman through his lowered lashes. “Why did you save my life?”

 

She flashed him a warm smile. “I'm a doctor, nothing to do with OZ or the Alliance. Besides, this is a neutral zone outside both groups’ control.”

 

Quatre lowered his head, pain thrumming through his temples. “Forgive me. I didn't even say thanks for saving my life.” He moaned and closed his eyes as his head began to spin with the flashes of the battle at Singapore, hearing the Colonies beginning to side with OZ, Lista’s impassioned threat for him to survive or she’d kill him herself.

 

The corner of his mouth tweaked in a weak smile, appreciative of her concern for him. But then the smile faded. He had no idea if Duo, Lista, and Wufei had managed to make it to space safely and undetected. Time was of the essence now with the Colonies declaring the Gundams their enemy. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

 

He leaned towards the doctor in alarm. “Do you know where I could rent a shuttle?”

 

Brows furrowing into her eyes, she shook her head firmly. “You mustn't! I can't let a patient in your condition out of my sight!”

 

Quatre could feel his patience dwindling and clenched his hands into fists. “Forget about my condition!”

 

“Calm down,” the doctor scolded. She placed the clipboard on the tray next to Quatre’s bed and folded her arms over her chest. “I see you're in a hurry, but it's not good for your health! What you really need to do is rest your body and mind.”

 

She pressed her hand against his forehead, catching his attention. She gave him a quick smile and walked to the door. “I can make arrangements for the shuttle. Promise you'll wait?”

 

Quatre felt his nerves calming, and he leaned back against the stack of pillows. “Yes. Sorry to ask you.”

 

“Not a problem. But you have to get some rest.” She waved her hand with a smile. “See you later.”

 

Quatre watched her go and closed his eyes, beckoning himself to relax. He was no good to his friends as he was. His fingers curled into fists at his sides. But before he could go to them, there was one other person he’d have to go see first, a meeting he dreaded since the moment he landed on Earth for Operation Meteor.

 

His father.

 

 

 

 

That afternoon, Quatre stood in the all-too-familiar office of his father. His doctor stood silent on the other side of the room, her eyes skimming over the wall decorations.

 

He turned to his father’s desk, a short gasp escaping his lips as his eyes fell upon a picture of he and his father when he was a little boy, smiling and clinging to his father’s arm. He picked it up, lifting it close to his face, wondering just where those times had disappeared to.

 

“How old were you in that photo?”

 

Quatre turned over his shoulder, finding the doctor standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. He cleared his throat and placed the picture back on the desk. “I really appreciate your bringing me here.”

 

She shook her head. “It wasn't any trouble. I needed to come anyway.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth, prepared to voice his curiosity, when the double doors to the office opened. He turned his attention to the front of the room, finding himself locking eyes with the hard-faced, stern Zayeed Winner.

 

“Quatre.” The head of the Winner family shut the door and moved towards Quatre, whose frown mirrored his own. “You've been very disobedient.”

 

Quatre stood his ground. “I still believe that I did the right thing.”

 

Zayeed moved to his son’s side. “Simply living in outer space is difficult for people!” He noticed the photo on his desk out of place and readjusted it, Quatre staring forward stiffly. Zayeed looked out the window at the many buildings. “Involving yourself in a war is a waste of time! That's why we've been searching for solutions through discussions with the United Earth Sphere Alliance. But you had to go to Earth in a mobile suit. You even gave them an excuse to attack the Colonies.”

 

Quatre peeked at his father through the corner of his eyes. “But someone has to fight or the war won't end.”

 

“Well?! Has it ended?! Did your battle end the war?!”

 

Quatre stiffened and turned around, facing his father’s back with a displeased frown. “What could you accomplish? What could a _child_ like you accomplish?! The least you could do as an heir is listen to your father. Use your head!”

 

The doctor moved to Quatre’s side. “I think he'll grow up to be an excellent heir.”

 

Zayeed shook his head with a sigh. “Iria, don't you start on me.”

 

Iria smiled and placed a firm hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “Father, it's wrong to think of a child as being incapable. My little brother will make a wonderful heir!”

 

Quatre looked over his shoulder at her with wide eyes, surprised he hadn’t noticed she was one of the many sisters he had yet to meet. But the tension in his shoulders began to melt away, knowing she had his back against the unrelenting stance of their father.

 

 

 

 

Lista’s fingers flew over the keyboard, relieved that she was able to access her father’s computer codes and anxious as to what information lay waiting for her in OZ’s master database. There was a plethora of folders on the screen. She didn’t know where to begin. None of the folders’ names had anything to do with the Gundams, unless OZ had decided to keep that information off their database in the event of an enemy breach. She knew it was a possibility, but she hoped they weren’t smart enough for that.

 

The night past, her father made no attempt to hide his satisfaction when he informed her that Heero now joined Duo in captivity on the lunar base. She could feel the panic constricting and rising in her throat. More colonies were announcing their allegiance to OZ, and they were managing to capture the Gundam pilots quickly. Their plight was growing, and time was of the essence.

 

And to make matters worse, she still had been able to find out anything about Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. She tried to convince herself that no news was good news, but the scales were quickly tipping in OZ’s favor. She had to find them before OZ did.

 

Her door burst open suddenly, and Lista snapped her laptop shut, spinning around in her chair. Gabriela was standing in the doorway, hands propped on her waist. “Are you planning on staying in your room all day?” she asked as she came to her older sister’s side. “Alessandra and Carina are whining because they want you to come and play with us.”

 

Lista smiled and crossed her legs. “I just have some things I need to finish up here, and then I’ll come and play with you guys.”

 

Gabriela frowned and folded her arms over her chest. “You’re going back to fight, aren’t you?”

 

Smile fading, Lista sighed and raked her hair back. “I know the only one who wants me to is Dad, but that’s a given.” She paused for a moment, watching the expression on her sister’s face harden. “I have to, Gabby. There’s a lot of work that still needs to be done.”

 

“I still don’t see why you can’t leave this to the adults,” Gabriela replied with a shake of her head and a disgusted scoff. “No one our age, your age, whatever should be out there fighting.”

 

“I don’t disagree with you on that,” Lista said with a nod. “But I’m in it, Gabby. I’ve been in it for a long time. And I don’t want you, Alessandra, and Carina anywhere near this. Mom, either. You all deserve to live in peace, and I’m going to do everything I can to see that happen.”

 

“Why can’t you just leave it to Dad?” Gabriela asked in a huff. “He’s the soldier. You don’t have to be anymore. You came back home, didn’t you?”

 

Lista broke their gaze, her eyes falling on a random point of the wall. “I came back home because there’s work to be done here in space.” Her eyes reconnected with Gabriela’s, and she put on a comforting smile. “And I missed all of you. I’d been on Earth long enough. I have to go where I’m needed the most, and that’s here.”

 

“Dad said he was able to get you some time off from fighting, though,” Gabriela pointed out. She jabbed her finger in Lista’s direction. “Which means that we can all spend time together and you don’t need to be worrying about this war stuff.”

 

Lista smiled. If only it were that easy. She missed having the same naïveté as her sisters. “You don’t understand this war, Gabby, and I’m so glad that you don’t. It’s hard to back away from something that you believe in.”

 

“You didn’t even want to be a soldier!” Gabby shouted, stomping her foot in frustration. “This is your chance to stay home for good!”

 

Lista pushed herself from her chair and moved over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her younger sister’s shoulders and pulled her against her chest as Gabriela began to sob quietly. “I know this hurts you, Gabby. I know all of you don’t like me being a part of this. And a part of me doesn’t want to be part of it, either.” She tilted her head, leaning her cheek against the side of Gabriela’s head. “But I’m in too deep now. And I have to see to it that this war comes to an end.”

 

She pulled away and leaned down to Gabriela’s level, wiping her sister’s tears away with her thumb. “Hey, I’m your big sister. It’s my job to protect you. And that’s what I’m doing right now. But I promise you that I’m going to come back. This is all going to be over soon, and everything will go back to the way it used to be.”

 

Gabriela pouted and sniffled, nodding after a short moment of silence. “Okay. You better do it. I like it better when you’re here and _you’re_ the oldest. I have to do all your chores now.”

 

Lista’s laughter filled the room, and she gave Gabby’s face a gentle nudge with her knuckles. “Mom’s chores are way better than the ones I’ve been used to at the base, so you definitely have yourself a deal.”

 

Gabriela rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and took a step back. “Good. I have to get back to my homework. I think Mom will be done with dinner soon.”

 

Lista nodded. “Okay. Let me know if you need any help. I just have some things to finish up here.”

 

Saying nothing, Gabriela walked from the room, shutting the door behind her. Lista watched her go, unable and unwilling to let the smile go from her face. She turned back to her computer and lifted the lid. Her connection to the OZ database had timed out, and she had a notification from the media alerts she’d set up about the Gundam pilots.

 

When she clicked on it, she was brought to an online newspaper article and, with eyes wide, a loud gasp escaped her throat. The headline read “Winner Family Heir Returns Home.”

 

Lista pressed her hand against her mouth, a smile spreading across her face.

 

Quatre was alive. He was safe, and he was in space. And even better yet, he was free of OZ’s clutches.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself. It looked as though her threat had paid off.

 

She felt the weight lift from her shoulders, the urgency in her throat loosen. She’d give Quatre a little bit of time to tie up loose ends with his father – he’d expressed his desire to do so on Earth – and then she would go to him. Hopefully Trowa and Wufei would continue to elude OZ and Heero and Duo could hold up a little while longer.

 

Then the real fight would begin.

 

 

 

 

Quatre and Iria walked down the hall in one of Winner Corporation’s many factories, Quatre trailing behind quietly, thoughtfully. He expected the confrontation with his father to be tense after the way he’d suddenly left against his father’s wishes to join the war. However, he hardly expected that the doctor who’d nursed him back to health was one of his many sisters.

 

“Deep inside, Father understands,” Iria finally spoke up, coming to a stop. Quatre came to her side, staring at her in question. “That dialogue with OZ won't lead to any solutions. But he thinks things will come out all right if the whole colony works together as one.”

 

Quatre couldn’t deny his curiosity. “Why didn't you tell me you were my sister?”

 

Iria flashed him a smile. “I'd heard from Father that my little brother was a Gundam pilot. But he gets so upset. I couldn't decide whether to say anything.”

 

Quatre could appreciate her feelings on the matter and nodded. “I heard my sisters were stationed in different resource satellites.”

 

She placed her hand on her shoulder, her smile brightening. “We're all rooting for you, Quatre. And Father is no exception. Right after you left, it was Father who worried about you most.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. He could feel an emotional pull in his chest. “Really?”

 

Iria said nothing, only patting him gently on the shoulder and moving towards the door at the end of the hall. Quatre rushed ahead of her and opened the door for her, walking into the large manufacturing hangar. He walked over to the control computers, taking a seat in front of one and booting it up.

 

“This is where my Gundam was built,” Quatre said, turning over his shoulder to look upon his sister. She was looking around the facility, intrigued. He frowned, looking away from her. “But I had to destroy it on Earth because of my incompetence.”

 

She moved to his side, gazing down at him. “What are you going to do now?”

 

Quatre turned back to the computer, inputting a few codes. The computer beeped, and the schematics of Sandrock appeared. “The instructor's not here. I have to make another Gundam so I can continue fighting.”

 

Iria’s face contorted, and she made a disapproving sound in the bed of her throat. “Quatre. Can you really fight for the people of the colony?”

 

Quatre looked over his shoulder at her, puzzled, saying nothing.

 

“Another Gundam pilot was caught. His Gundam was destroyed to set an example,” Iria informed. Quatre’s face lowered in sadness, wondering which of his comrades had been captured by OZ. “The people of the Colonies were overjoyed. No one in space considers Gundams their allies anymore. Quatre, are you sure you can still fight?”

 

He shook his head. “I wasn't fighting to be recognized by the people. But one day I believe they'll see the truth.” A strange sense of calm washed over him, and he chuckled. “I'm probably feeling sentimental without Sandrock around.”

 

Iria looked away, folding her arms under her breasts. Quatre watched her curiously, spinning his chair around to face her. “I'm sorry, Quatre. I'm your sister, yet I don’t seem to be supporting you like I should,” she said sadly, shaking her head.

 

Quatre’s face fell, looking upon her sympathetically. “Iria. It’s all right.”

 

She turned to look at him with a sigh. She walked up to him, leaning down to wrap her arms around him in a hug. “We all love you. So don't be sad, my dearest Quatre.”

 

Quatre couldn’t suppress his blush, but he smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Iria. Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

Lista watched the news with brows furrowed into her eyes, her legs crossed, and her arms folded stiffly over her chest. News reports were coming in that other colonies had decided to align themselves with OZ and therefore declare the Gundams as their enemies.

 

“This is going to complicate things,” she muttered to herself. She looked into the kitchen, watching her three sisters laughing and helping their mother finish dinner. She sighed deeply and rubbed her hands over her face. “I have to get to Quatre so he and I can find the other Gundam pilots. We have to stop this now.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre and Iria ascended in the glass elevator, heading back towards their father’s office, when the elevator phone rang. Quatre was snapped from his reverie and turned to Iria, studying her expressions as she answered the phone.

 

He watched the color drain from her face. “Are you serious?! Father's disconnected the satellite?!”

 

Quatre staggered, eyes widening. “What?!”

 

Iria hung up the phone after another short moment of silence and slammed her hand against the emergency stop button. “Father’s on the satellite, Quatre! We have to go to him! The colony’s delegates aren’t going to stand for this!”

 

Quatre said nothing, trying to remain calm as the elevator made its way back down to the ground. But Quatre couldn’t shake the sick fluttering in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

Both now clad in spacesuits and making their way via shuttle towards the wayward satellite, Iria opened up the lines of communication while Quatre pushed the shuttle as fast as it could, his nerves on overdrive.

 

“Father, you've got to stop this!” Iria shouted just as soon as the communication connected to the satellite. “This isn't going to resolve anything! They'll be coming after you!”

 

“Are you telling me to sit back as OZ invades the colony?! I'm not mistaken!” Zayeed’s insistent voice rang through the shuttle.

 

“Father!” Quatre exclaimed, fingers tightening over the shuttle controls.

 

“Quatre, promise you won't fight in those mobile suits anymore! Aggression won't solve anything!”

 

Quatre was hesitant. He knew he couldn’t fulfill such a promise. “But, Father…” He moved the shuttle closer to the satellite, somehow hoping he could catch a glimpse of his father’s face. His heart was running rampant against his chest. He knew there was little time left.

 

“You fools! Get away from here!” Zayeed shouted. “That blasted beam cannon is aimed at this satellite!”

 

“Father, please escape!” Quatre pleaded, his voice beginning to crack with emotion.

 

“Quatre, I _am_ escaping,” Zayeed replied, his voice eerily calm. “I'm not putting up a fight. There is no end to this fight, so I've opted to run away. If I should die, then so be it. I'm not so attached to space that I'll compromise myself!”

 

Quatre felt a gasp rise in his throat, and he prepared to shout, to plead, to beg his father with everything he had in him to leave while he had the opportunity. But beams of energy zipped past the shuttle in an array of fireworks, slamming into the satellite and rocking the shuttle off its course.

 

Iria screamed as she gripped the sides of her seat, and Quatre looked up, color drained from his face and his heart bottoming out in his stomach as fires erupted through the satellite. The beams didn’t stop, only ripping further into the satellite. “Father?! FATHER!”

 

A second, more powerful wave of cannon fire slammed past them, and Quatre had no choice but to jerk the shuttle out of the line of fire. Just as he began urging the shuttle away, an explosion tore through the satellite, and the force sent the shuttle rocking and careening off kilter.

 

Quatre fell from his seat with a yell, the lack of gravity propelling him towards the back wall of the cockpit. Iria gasped and shouted his name, pushing herself through the zero gravity and putting herself between the hard wall and Quatre’s body. She felt bones crushing from the force of his body into hers and she groaned, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming.

 

Quatre fell to the ground as the shuttle regained its stability, and he pushed himself shakily to his knees, watching the explosions overtake the satellite, overtake his father’s life.

 

He felt tears pebbling in the corners of his eyes, and he stifled a sob. “Father…”

 

“Quatre. Father fought very hard.” Quatre turned around, finding Iria slumped against the wall, a small trickle of blood escaping the corner of her lips. His eyes widened, and he crawled over to her side in alarm. “He wasn't running away. He put up a brave fight, right?” She shifted slightly, hoping to push herself up, but the pain in her midsection flared and she groaned, her eyes snapping shut against the pain.

 

Quatre reached for her, struggling to keep his emotions in check. “Iria, try not to move. You'll only make it worse.”

 

Iria blinked the coming of tears from her eyes and looked up at her young brother. “You're a kind person, Quatre,” she said, her voice weak and croaking. “And Father was kind, too.” Her voice broke with sobs. “But what did Father do to deserve to be killed?”

 

Quatre said nothing, only holding her tight against him as her sobs quieted and her body went limp in his arms. He felt his throat tighten, and he lowered his head. His shoulders trembled as he fought to push his sobs down into his chest. “Kind people are shedding tears. But nobody understands them. And the colony is satisfied right now.” He snapped his head up, his face furrowed and his cheeks flared red. “You people are satisfied with that?!”

 

His breathing, now labored, echoed in the silence as he lowered his head, taking another glimpse at his sister, the color now drained from her cheeks. The pain bit against him again, ripping open a dark hole in his soul. “I'll never forget this day. And I'll make sure the people won’t forget it, either.”

 

And with the remnants of the satellite floating around him, the sound of Quatre’s maniacal, emotion-laced laughter resounded in the shuttle, and every last bit of kindness he had in his heart was pushed behind the cold, ugly sorrow he had been fighting so hard to prevent.

 

 

 

 

Lista sat on the steps of the front porch, staring up at the stars that still seemed so far away. She found herself somewhat comforted by their glistening against the dark expanse of space. It was a welcome escape with all the rampant thoughts she had about her next course of action. The furlough her father had arranged for her would likely expire soon, and she knew she had to figure something out before it ran out.

 

It was just like when she was a soldier for the Alliance always trying to figure out ways to extend her suspensions. She didn’t think she would have to be going through the motions once more.

 

She heard the creak of wood behind her, and she snapped her head around, finding her father standing there looking down at her. “You seem rather focused,” he said, his hands folded behind him. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Lista turned back around, looking out into the growing darkness of night. “My next move,” she admitted with a sigh.

 

Lorenzo was quiet for a moment before coming to her side, sitting down next to her. “You have some time left on your furlough, but I think you should be focusing on returning to the battlefield,” he replied. “Your mother doesn’t like it. Your sisters have also made their thoughts known as to their displeasure on you leaving again. But you know as well as I do that the Colonies need you.”

 

Lista scoffed and rested her arms on her legs. “I’m expendable. I’m sure when it comes to manpower, no one has noticed I’m gone.” She clenched her teeth and shook her head, looking her father dead in the eye. “And what makes you think I’m lending a hand to OZ? I want nothing to do with them. I’ll do what needs to be done for the better of the Colonies.”

 

“You sound like you’re going to go rogue,” Lorenzo said quickly, firmly, warningly. Lista didn’t blink, didn’t flinch at his tone. He scowled. “You sound like a Gundam pilot.”

 

Lista only shrugged and turned her attention forward. Lorenzo studied her for a moment, disconcerted by her detachment. He cleared his throat to get her attention. “Speaking of Gundam pilots, the pilot of 02 was somehow able to escape.”

 

Stifling a gasp, Lista turned back to her father in surprise, masking her relief that Duo was able to outsmart OZ. “Are you really surprised? Gundam pilots don’t do well inside a cage.” He shook his head and sighed loudly, almost dramatically, and she decided to change tacks. “Dad, all I want is the best for the Colonies. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. War has no place here, or on Earth, for that matter. Everybody wants peace.”

 

Lorenzo reached over, placing his broad hand on her shoulder. “I think peace is closer than we think.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze. “You could always return to New Edwards, you know.” Lista sighed heavily and opened her mouth, prepared to argue, but he lifted his hand to silence her. “You found out all this information on the Gundams. They’re not overlooking that. There’s talk of giving you a rank. And after hearing you survived the battle with the Gundams, that’s made you look even more qualified. They need a ranked officer like you leading the way.”

 

Lista folded her hair behind both of her ears and pulled her knees up closer to her chin. “You shouldn’t worry about my military career, Dad. And a military rank isn’t everything.”

 

Lorenzo inwardly cursed himself. He was afraid his stubbornness would rub off on her. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. “I think I’m going to bed. I have another early day ahead of me. Just think about some of the things I said.”

 

She turned over her shoulder and watched him walk back into the house. She could hear her mother bidding him good night and telling him she would have his uniform washed, ironed, and set out for him in the morning. She sighed and lowered her head, staring down at her feet. The last thing she wanted was to be promoted – within OZ, no less – for the information she’d gathered on the Gundams. She cursed herself for not hiding some of that information better.

 

A cool breeze wafted around her, and she pushed herself to her feet, deciding to retire back into the house. She shut the door behind her and locked it, finding her mother sitting on the sofa watching the news while her sisters were in the dining room finishing their homework. Her mother didn’t notice her presence; she was staring at the television screen, leaning forward in interest.

 

Lista turned her attention to the reporter in the middle of his report. “The colony had no other choice but to take evasive action and opened fire on the disconnected satellite with Mr. Winner still aboard.” Lista’s eyes widened, and her hands curled into the back of the sofa for stability. “Mr. Winner was the head of the pacifistic Winner family and owner and CEO of Winner Corporation. Sources indicate he was outraged by the colony’s decision to side with OZ and took matters into his own hands. He leaves behind many daughters, as well as his only son and heir, Quatre Raberba Winner. So far, it’s reported that Mr. Winner was the only one present on the satellite upon its destruction.”

 

“How awful,” Joelle said softly, shaking her head. Her hands were pressed against her cheeks. “I’d met Zayeed Winner before. He was such a kind man. Those poor children are left without their father. God rest his soul.”

 

Lista pressed a hand against the base of her throat. Her heart kicked against her chest. All she could think about was Quatre – if he was okay, if he had been on the satellite with his father when it blew.

 

She hated not knowing. The only thing she could be sure of was the heavy sense of dread lingering in the pit of her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Lista felt like a child again as her mother yelled up the stairs for the third time that her breakfast was getting cold. She shouted a robotic response back, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

 

It had been three days since the news broke of Zayeed Winner’s demise, and her father had informed her the night before that yet another Gundam pilot, that of Gundam 05, had been towed in by OZ officials outside of the lunar base. She rubbed her hands against her face with a heavy sigh. Heero was still in custody, Duo managed to escape, and now another pilot had been taken in.

 

She felt like with any step forward they made, there was a step back. She’d been unable to find any information about Quatre in the media. The clean-up from the satellite destruction was nearly complete, and it appeared that his father was the only casualty.

 

But it still begged the question: where was Quatre?

 

She wanted to try to find Duo, but she feared OZ would have their feelers out for him after his escape, and the last thing she wanted to do was invite them to his door by poking around. Locating Trowa had also been a dead end.

 

She didn’t know what she should be doing, who she should be looking for.

 

Lista slammed her fist against her desk in frustration. As much as she hated to consider the thought, she deliberated on joining up with OZ under the pretense of revenge just to get access to the Gundam pilots. Then perhaps she would be able to tap their resources and release the pilots from the lunar base.

 

She shook her head. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. The only other option that seemed viable enough to her was to try and commandeer a mobile suit already outfitted for space combat and break into the lunar base herself. Modifying her Leo from Earth would take too much time, time that she didn’t have. Her best bet was to steal a Taurus suit. It was a huge risk, she knew, but she hoped that the element of surprise could be beneficial to her in the end.

 

She knew she needed to hack into the blueprint of the lunar base and find the exact location that the Gundam pilots were being held. She looked at the time and knew that her mother was likely stewing by now, so she reluctantly closed her laptop and made her way down to the dining room, knowing that she’d be far too occupied to eat with all the work that lay ahead.

 

 

 

 

Duo pressed a few buttons on the wall screen, bringing up the blueprint of the base. Soldiers were running down the adjacent halls; he could hear the shouting and clamoring from his rather explosive entrance into the base.

 

He zoomed into part of the blueprint, his eyes fixated and studious. “It's underground. I'll get to the plant through this duct.”

 

“Hey! There he is!”

 

Duo snapped his head down the hall, finding an OZ soldier pointing a machine gun directly at him. He gripped the helmet at his side and chucked it down the hall, slamming into the soldier’s face, the gun knocked from his hands.

 

Duo jumped forward as two more soldiers entered the hallway, and he grabbed the gun. Duo rolled on the ground and opened fire, avoiding the flurry of bullets careening past him. He ducked into the next hallway and sprinted forward to the closed and locked door at the end of the hall. He cringed and braced himself before catapulting himself forward, breaking through the door.

 

He rolled into the dark room, quickly gaining his footing and snapping his gun defensively in all directions. A glint of metal caught his eye, and he looked up, drawing in a long breath through his nose as he saw the mangled, disassembled parts of Deathscythe and Shenlong standing proud and rebuilt before him.

 

He lowered his gun, surprised. “What the hell? What is this?”

 

“Who's there?!” a man’s harsh voice spoke up from behind him.

 

Duo spun around, angling his gun towards the sound of the voice. “The God of Death.”

 

“Are you here to kill us, too?” another man’s voice spoke up.

 

A set of lights suddenly turned on, and Duo brought his hand up to his face to break the unrelenting brightness. He squinted through his fingers and found the Gundam engineers chuckling knowingly.

 

Professor G stepped forward. “Long time no see, Duo.”

 

Duo lowered his hand and gun. “So it _was_ you guys!” He turned his head, scanning the two suits before him. “Then those are...”

 

“That's right. They're new models,” Professor G said with a satisfactory grin. “Duo, how would you like to operate one?”

 

Duo couldn’t deny the pull of curiosity. “When's it finished?”

 

“In one month,” Professor G replied. He tucked his hands into his coat pockets. “Make sure you live until it's finished. Then you'll have your chance in the spotlight.”

 

Duo couldn’t stifle his own grin, and he prepared to answer when he heard soldiers shouting from outside in the hall. He cursed under his breath.

 

“Duo, decide quickly. We can't let them find this place!” Professor G hissed in urgency.

 

Sighing, Duo dropped his gun to the floor and nodded. “Okay, we'll do it your way. Hurry up and get started.”

 

Professor G looked up at the towering Master O. “Could you do the honors?” he asked.

 

The bald man looked down at his colleague. “As much as I hate to.”

 

He moved towards a silent, unmoving Duo, took a deep breath, and slammed his fist into Duo’s waiting gut. He grunted in response and fell to the ground. Master O picked him up by his collar, propping him back up on his wavering feet, and swung his fists back and forth across his face.

 

Just as Duo was about to slide to the ground, Master O grabbed his collar again, holding him up. “It wouldn't hurt as much if you screamed out loud,” he said in monotone.

 

Duo chuckled against the pain. “Yeah. But Mama told me real men never scream.”

 

Master O said nothing. He pulled his fist back and let it sink into Duo’s midsection again. Duo opened his mouth in a silent scream, and everything grew dark.

 

When Duo regained consciousness again, he was being carried by two soldiers, his legs being dragged carelessly against the floor. His wrists were cuffed in front of his body. They came to a stop in front of a closed door. One of the soldiers input a code, and the door slid open. Saying nothing, they pushed him inside, and Duo stumbled over the steps and fell to the ground on his face.

 

“Botched your mission?” a familiar voice spoke up in the darkness.

 

Duo winced and opened his eyes as the door shut behind him, finding himself staring into the unreadable eyes of Heero. Wufei was standing next to him. Both were cuffed just as he was. All Duo could do was flash him a weak, pained smile.

 

“You couldn't destroy the base and you didn't kill Doctor J and the others,” Heero continued.

 

Duo chuckled, then coughed. “How about a little sympathy? In any case, I'm still glad I decided to come here.” He grunted as he shifted against the floor to look at Wufei, who only stared at him blankly. “Good news. Your Gundam and mine are being rebuilt. I can hardly wait till they’re done.”

 

Heero exchanged a look with Wufei. “Looks like OZ will be keeping us alive for now. It's a good chance, so don't die yet.”

 

Duo closed his eyes, his smile growing. He could feel the darkness curling over him again. “Hey, don't worry about me. I don't plan on dying that easily. There's the Colonies to fight for. Just watch me. I'll be the God of Death once again. But right now…I need some sleep.”

 

There was a quiet gust of air, and Heero and Wufei said nothing as they watched Duo escape into the welcoming, warming darkness of unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

As Lorenzo stepped through the front door and greeted his wife with a hug and a kiss, Lista couldn’t shake the unerring sense of unease from the smile on his face. It was rare that Lorenzo Di Nevella smiled about much of anything.

 

He walked up to her, and she forced a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth against the center of her forehead. “Did you have a good day today with your mother and sisters?”

 

“Yeah, it was nice,” Lista replied. She cleared her throat as he pulled away from her. “But it looks like you might have had a better day. What’s with this?” She pointed to her own mouth, indicating her smile.

 

He chuckled and moved to unbutton his uniform jacket. “We made a lot of headway against the Gundam pilots today,” he replied. He walked past her, and Lista followed him into the dining room, working to cover the panic stretching across her face.

 

He shuffled himself out of his uniform jacket and spun to face his eldest daughter. Joelle moved past her and took the jacket from his hands. He gave his wife a grateful kiss on the cheek, and she walked from the room, but not before flashing Lista a look of warning; she hated to entertain the notion of Lista returning to the war. “We have the pilots of 01, 02, and 05 in custody, and we’re taking extra precautions this time so they don’t escape.”

 

The smile melted from Lista’s face despite her better judgment. Duo had been recaptured. She swallowed against the constriction in her throat. The nausea started to bubble in the pit of her stomach. “So then two pilots remain to be found?”

 

Lorenzo released a robust chuckle and shook his head. Lista felt another wave of dread wash over her. “I met with Colonel Une today. As it turns out, the pilot of 03 infiltrated OZ’s ranks. She’s been working closely with him on the new suits that the Gundam engineers have built for OZ.”

 

Lista reached out for one of the dining chairs, trying to hide her discomfort and the sensation of the world spinning around her. Quatre was the last to be accounted for, the last lifeline. “You mean Mercurius and Vayeate?” Lista asked, cursing the crack in her voice.

 

Lorenzo nodded. “Did I tell you about them?”

 

She plastered another smile on her face to cover her anxiety. “No. Even though I’m not in active duty, that doesn’t mean I’m not trying to stay up to date on what’s been going on,” she replied. She paused for a short moment. “So OZ only has one more pilot to find. Do they have any leads?”

 

Lorenzo’s smile finally faded as he shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. He likely knows his comrades have been captured and will take great pains not to be found. But OZ is doubling its efforts. Once we have him in custody, the threat of the Gundams will be a thing of the past. And OZ will take care of the pilots to ensure that.”

 

Lista flinched, eyes wide for a split second before she inwardly screamed at herself to get it together. She couldn’t stop herself from stammering. “What do you mean, ‘take care’ of them?”

 

Lorenzo walked into the kitchen, moving for the refrigerator. Lista followed hot on his heels, her heart skipping beats against her chest. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and turned back to face her. “There’s talk of executing them,” he said bluntly before taking a gulp of water.

 

Lista opened her mouth in shock, choking back the gasp that wanted to escape the tightening of her throat. “That’s unwise,” she said quickly, shaking her head. “OZ could use them. They’re no good to them if they’re dead.”

 

Nodding, Lorenzo took another drink of his water. “That’s Colonel Une’s thoughts at the moment, which is why there hasn’t been a definitive decision. The pilot of 03, Trowa Barton, has been an invaluable asset. She wants to use the Gundam pilots as her own personal soldiers, studying them, trying to figure out what makes them all so dangerous.”

 

He chuckled and closed the distance between them, patting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m happy to see your interest in this. Maybe it’s about time for you to rejoin the battle, sweetheart. The Colonies could use you.”

 

Lorenzo gave her a quick kiss on the temple and walked from the room, leaving her standing still as a statue. But by the time he had passed from the room, Lista had made up her mind.

 

It was time to make a move. It was time to save the Gundam pilots.

 

 

 

 

Lady Une stood at the control panel studying battle data of the Mercurius and Vayeate, Chief Engineer Tsubarov standing behind her hovering. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. “So I'm too lenient, am l, Chief Engineer?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I'm saying it's too risky to depend on those pilots!”

 

Sighing, Lady Une pushed herself from the control panel. “Those associated with the Gundams are still valuable. The pilot of 01 has already mastered the Mercurius. Unfortunately, no OZ pilot has skills exceeding his.”

 

Tsubarov clenched his hands together at his sides. “But it's still too risky!”

 

Lady Une shook her head, propping a hand on her waist. “With the Colonies arming themselves, they're isolated. They can't make any careless moves.”

 

Tsubarov looked out the glass window at the Mercurius and Vayeate docked. “Preparations to mass-produce the Vayeate and Mercurius at the lunar base are underway, as arranged. They're not needed any longer.”

 

Lady Une couldn’t stifle her chuckle. “Mr. Tsubarov, why do you dislike them? Jealous? That's not something to be proud of.”

 

Tsubarov’s mouth hung agape. “Absurd! Why would I be jealous?!”

 

The control panel beeped loudly, and a soldier’s face appeared on the screen over the battle schematics of the Mercurius and Vayeate. “Colonel! We've received an urgent message! A natural resource satellite at point 07U1 has disappeared!”

 

Lady Une’s eye widened, and she turned towards the screen. “What?! Is it an enemy?!”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the soldier replied. “A new Gundam that we have no data on.”

 

Her brows furrowed into her eyes. “A _new_ Gundam?”

 

“The satellite and the troops on it have vanished!” the soldier continued.

 

Tsubarov stepped forward. “How do you know a Gundam did it?”

 

A Gundam blueprint appeared on the screen. “We heard from someone we think is the enemy pilot. He said he'd destroy the civilian colony at point O6E next. He sent us this blueprint. It appears to be that of Gundam 04.”

 

“He means this as a declaration of war!” Tsubarov exclaimed, turning to Lady Une.

 

A smile spread across her crimson-painted lips. “Okay. Send the Vayeate and Mercurius to Colony O6E.”

 

Tsubarov shook his head. “No, Lady Une. Let's send out the Taurus mobile dolls.”

 

Lady Une kept her gaze averted from Tsubarov, instead staring at the blueprint flashing on the screen of Gundam 04. “We'll keep using them to guard the lunar base. Send out the Vayeate and Mercurius!”

 

Tsubarov watched as she pushed herself from the control panel and moved to the door. “But, Lady Une!”

 

Lady Une stopped in the doorway, her back still to Tsubarov. “The firepower of both the Vayeate and Mercurius surpasses that of the Tauruses. Send out the orders.”

 

Tsubarov opened his mouth to rebuke, but instead he sighed and nodded. “Uh, right.” The door slid shut, leaving the chief engineer looking to the Mercurius and Vayeate with a frown.

 

 

 

 

It was rare that Lista had the house to herself. Her sisters were at school, her mother was out meeting with a friend for lunch, and her father had reported for duty.

 

She input her father’s passcodes into the OZ database. She’d spent enough time perusing the network that she had memorized where OZ hid their information on the Gundams. There were four new files available since the night before; she clicked on all of them.

 

One by one, they all loaded. One file brought up the photos of the Gundam engineers, along with the photos of the four pilots they had ensnared. They had managed to link each engineer to a pilot.

 

The only one unaccounted for was Quatre.

 

She pulled up the second file, finding the blueprint to Sandrock. Brows furrowing into her eyes, she leaned towards the screen, studying the schematics and wondering why – and how – they could have it.

 

She clicked on the third file, which brought up camera footage of a battle timestamped for late last night. She watched a white shuttle closing in on the line of space Leos that defended a resource satellite, but as it closed in, her eyes widened.

 

She instantly recognized that it wasn’t a conventional shuttle, but the flight mode of a Gundam, much like Heero’s Wing Gundam. A short gasp broke through her lips as she watched it transform into a new model of Gundam. She held her breath as she watched it easily obliterate the defensive line of Leos. The beam from its buster rifle ripped through the middle of the satellite, sending explosions throughout it until it detonated into little shards of metal.

 

She felt the color and heat drain from her face as the Gundam floated in the middle of the carnage before transforming back into its flight mode and disappearing into the darkness of space.

 

With a shaky hand, she clicked on the final file: a video report by Lady Une. “A new enemy mobile suit is being entered into our database after the destruction of a resource satellite at point 07U1. Information is incomplete. The model of the mobile suit has been identified as a Gundam. The pilot’s identity is unknown. However, the schematics of Gundam 04 were sent directly following the destruction of our defense line and the satellite. We believe this may be a significant clue that the pilot of this new Gundam is the pilot of Gundam 04, the last remaining pilot to be captured by OZ, in a last-ditch effort against us. We are currently expending a great deal of resources into tracking the activity of this new Gundam. The pilot has sent us information that he intends to target the civilian colony at point O6E. Troops are being sent there to defend the colony and apprehend the Gundam and its pilot.”

 

The video ended, leaving Lista chilled and shaken. “This is impossible,” she whispered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. “There’s no way this person is Quatre. He would never do something like this.” She swallowed and flung her hair behind her shoulder. “This has to be a rebel using the Gundams as a shield. Perhaps they want to put the blame on the Gundam pilots to push the thought of execution.”

 

As soon as the words passed through her mouth, she slammed her laptop shut and pushed herself to her feet. She moved to her closet and grabbed a backpack, tossing it on her bed. She began to gather a small bit of essentials.

 

Tonight was it. She could sit around no longer. She had to find out who was running amok in the Colonies, find Quatre, and rescue the other four Gundam pilots from OZ’s clutches. She’d already decided which base to hit for a space-modified mobile suit. She would go there under the cover of night and head straight for the lunar base. If anyone could stop this wayward pilot, it would be the Gundam pilots.

 

She just hoped she wouldn’t be too late.

 

 

 

 

Trowa stood at the now open door with a soldier flanking him on either side. They looked inside the cell housing the three Gundam pilots. “Let’s go, 01,” one of the soldiers said, waving his gun in emphasis.

 

Duo sighed exasperatingly and stood up from the ground. “Why him again? I'm a better pilot than 01! Let me in on the next battle!”

 

Trowa shook his head and stepped inside the cell. “Not in your shape. Even a Gundam pilot might get himself killed this time, because it’s a Gundam pilot you’ll be facing.”

 

Wufei’s brow tweaked in curiosity and alarm. “What?”

 

Trowa nodded. “Apparently it's a new model. He wiped out a whole OZ division with just one suit.”

 

Heero pushed himself to his feet. “What are its specs and weapons?”

 

“No wonder you're a secret agent,” Trowa replied. “The engineers asked the same questions.”

 

“Okay, let's go,” Heero said, moving to Trowa’s side. “With the red one, the Mercurius, this should be quite a fight.”

 

Duo frowned and stomped to Trowa’s other side in aggravation. “So you'll just stand back and watch as two Gundam pilots fight?!” He turned to Heero, who looked at him blankly. “01, don't do it! It's probably a suit performance test!”

 

Trowa spun around and sunk his fist into Duo’s stomach without so much as a warning. Duo hunched over, a gust of air escaping his lungs. “You guys keep quiet. You'll get your turn eventually,” Trowa ordered. He turned to Heero and motioned for him to walk ahead of him. Heero said nothing, and the two moved from the room.

 

The door slid shut as Wufei came to Duo’s side as he struggled back to his feet. “That was no act. He might have betrayed us,” Wufei said.

 

Duo chuckled. “We don't need to worry about that. We can trust him.”

 

Wufei turned to look at him, incredulous. “How do you know?”

 

“Because a traitor wouldn't bring us a gift like this.” Duo turned around and aimed a small device towards the wall. Wufei spun when the room illuminated. It was a handheld projector with the schematics of their Gundams.

 

“Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang, Master O gave me this. Use it to kill time,” a recording of Trowa’s voice echoed into the room.

 

Wufei couldn’t help but smirk as he studied the new blueprints of his Gundam. “What a guy.”

 

 

 

 

Lista threw the knapsack over her shoulder and took one last look in her bedroom, not knowing when she would be seeing it again, _if_ she would be seeing it again. She turned off the light and moved from the room, walking slowly and softly down the stairs in the dead and silence of night. She held her breath as her hand reached for the front door.

 

“Where are you sneaking off to?”

 

Lista froze at the sound of her mother’s voice. She exhaled slowly, closed her eyes with an inward curse, and turned around. Her mother was standing there in a bathrobe, her arms folded over her chest. “I thought you were in bed, Mom.”

 

“I came down for a glass of water,” Joelle replied with a frown. “You didn’t answer my question. Where are you going?”

 

Lista swallowed. “I just have some things I need to take care of. I shouldn’t be gone long.” She flashed her mother a smile and turned back for the door.

 

“Elisabetta Lorenza Di Nevella,” Joelle’s voice hissed. Lista flinched, her breath catching in her throat at the uncharacteristic tone in her mother’s usually soft voice. “You stop lying to me and tell me what’s going on.”

 

Lista slowly turned back around to face her mother, her lips pursed. “Please don’t call me that, Mom,” she said softly. “I haven’t been that girl in a long time.”

 

Joelle shook her head and closed the distance between them. “I gave you that name,” she said sternly. “You will always be Elisabetta, no matter what we call you.”

 

Lista shook her head, frowning. “It’s more than just a name, Mom. It’s a little, naïve, innocent girl who never saw war. I’m not her anymore.”

 

“Changing your name doesn’t change who you are deep down inside,” Joelle replied, her voice softening. “You have always been a kindhearted girl, dear. I raised you that way. And you can’t hide anything from your mother. You’re still the same girl who wants to have a normal, peaceful life, like you used to have before you got dragged into this war.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her mother. “I know you fought my training at every turn, Mom,” she said. “You tried to stop it. But tradition means a lot to Dad.”

 

Joelle chuckled gently, shaking her head. “It wasn’t just your father I fought. It was you.” Lista’s brows furrowed in confusion. Joelle cupped her daughter’s face in her palms. “I hated it, yes, but you didn’t, as much as you claim to. I could tell that, as time went, you wanted to learn how to fight. You wanted to make a difference. It wasn’t everything to do with your father’s traditions. It had a lot to do with what aspirations you had even as a child. And now you’re fulfilling them.”

 

Joelle’s hands slid away from her face, and Lista sighed. “I don’t want war to be around when the time comes for me to have children, Mom,” she said, her voice riddled with emotion. “No one should have to fear for their child’s life. And I’m sorry that you’ve had to fear for mine. I don’t want that for you.” She cleared her throat against the well of cries building up in her chest. “But it’s done for me. I’m going to put everything I learned to good use. Not everyone can fight. But I can.”

 

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck, holding her tight against her for a short moment. A part of her wondered if it would be the last time. “I love you, Mom. And I’m sorry.”

 

Joelle pulled away, angling her head. “What are you sorry for, dear?”

 

Lista tightened her grip on the backpack over her shoulder and said nothing. She stared at her mother unblinking for a moment before turning away from her to rush from the house, not looking back when her mother called out for her. Lista clapped a hand over her mouth to mask her sobs, hoping she had the strength to come out of this alive.  

 

 

 

 

Trowa and Heero snapped their helmets into place, and they exited the shuttle, floating towards the docked Mercurius and Vayeate. They were both unactivated and attached to an individual mobile suit barge. “What's this?” Heero asked.

 

“The carrier for the Vayeate and Mercurius. We've got these two. And Duo and Wufei's Gundams have been upgraded,” Trowa replied. He and Heero entered the cockpits. “I'm sure the pilot of the new Gundam is Quatre. The time may have come. Once we join up with Quatre, we'll attack OZ.”

 

Heero situated himself in the pilot’s chair. “How do you know he's our ally? Assumptions lead to mistakes. Besides, we're piloting OZ's mobile suits. We may be forced to battle with him. If he's a strong ally, we might have the force needed to fight OZ. But if his Gundam is lacking in power, we'll end up destroying it. It'd be more advantageous for you to keep hiding within OZ until you can defeat Treize.”

 

Trowa couldn’t help but chuckle. “You knew all along.”

 

“Either way, we'll know more after this battle,” Heero replied, his eyes hard, determined.

 

The carrier’s verniers flickered to life, and they blasted off, hoping to meet up with Quatre and end the threat of OZ once and for all.

 

 

 

 

In the darkness of space, floating high above the colony, was Quatre, his hands gripping tight over the controls, his eyes dark. He stared down at the colony below, eerily calm, as he flipped open the communications channel.

 

“Calling Colony O6E3. I'm about to eliminate your colony. No sense retaliating. Leave the colony at once. I repeat. Leave the colony at once.”

 

Silence greeted him on the other end and, in the distance, he could see hundreds of glowing balls of gold energy flickering all over the colony’s metal frame. He made a noise of discontent in his throat as the beams from the cannons began to fly all around him.

 

The verniers powered to life, and the Gundam burst forward, evading and spinning through the beams effortlessly. Space Leos closed in on his position, firing their guns, but the Gundam’s buster rifle split into two and fired, spinning around in circles and taking out the approaching mobile suits.

 

The Leos exploded around him, and the beam cannons ceased fire. A tweak of a smile perked on Quatre’s face. “You're afraid of dying, aren't you? Then in that case, you shouldn’t be fighting at all!”

 

The buster rifle connected back together, and Quatre fired without hesitation, the beam ripping through the colony with monstrous force. Quatre sat in the cockpit, unfazed, as he lowered the rifle and watched the beam’s power evaporate the colony to shreds, leaving debris and darkness in its wake.

 

Quatre blinked and, inside his helmet, beads of tears floated in front of his eyes. “That's funny. I have tears in my eyes. But I'm not sad at all.”

 

 

 

 

Heero was resting his eyes, centering himself for the battle ahead, when his communications line beeped. As he opened his eyes, Trowa’s face appeared in front of him. Heero immediately picked up the troubled lines in his face. “You're awake,” Trowa said.

 

“Are we there? That was quick,” Heero replied, shifting himself in his seat.

 

Trowa shook his head. “Our destination just changed. We were too late to save that colony.”

 

Heero frowned. “Was it him?”

 

“Yeah,” Trowa said with a nod. “He said he'd be destroying a colony in this area next. This carrier sticks out. We'll proceed from here in the mobile suits.”

 

Trowa pressed in a few keystrokes, and the carrier platforms lifted, turning the Mercurius and Vayeate upright. They activated their verniers and took off towards the colony.

 

“Our objective is to find out how powerful the Gundam is. We'll fight only if necessary. Got it? It's Quatre we're up against, so we don't need to worry,” Trowa replied.

 

Heero shook his head, his fingers flexing over the controls. “Trowa, be cautious. Something isn't right.”

 

Trowa tilted his head, puzzled. “What's the matter?”

 

Heero’s eyes darkened and slanted. “Remember, he just destroyed a colony.”

 

Trowa said nothing, pondering Heero’s statement, and tried to suppress the flicker of worry in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

Tsubarov walked into the control room, flanked by soldiers, approaching the single soldier working at the panels. He came to a stop next to him. “Good job.”

 

The soldier stood upright and saluted him. “Sir!”

 

“Is this where the air supply for the cells is controlled?” Tsubarov asked coolly, pointing to the control panel.

 

“Yes, it's controlled here, Sir,” the soldier replied.

 

“Is that so?” Tsubarov walked forward, grinning, and jerked the lever down. Alarms began to blare.

 

“Mr. Tsubarov! What are you doing?!” the soldier exclaimed, stepping forward in panic.

 

“Just cutting off the air supply to the prisons,” Tsubarov replied with a dismissive shrug.

 

“I haven't received such orders!” the soldier shouted. The other two soldiers ran forward, pointing their guns in the controlman’s face. His eyes widened. “Are these orders from Colonel Une?!”

 

“I'm giving out these orders,” Tsubarov said. He propped his hand on his waist. “Don't worry. You're just doing as ordered, that's all. That Lady Une's a little too soft for her own good. I will rectify that.”

 

 

 

 

Trowa and Heero floated above the colony, waiting for word from the soldiers there. Although his motion detection indicated the Gundam was not outside the colony, he had no doubt that Quatre was here somewhere.

 

“Three suits in the colony are down!” a soldier’s voice crackled over the line. “The Gundam's coming out!”

 

Trowa’s radar blipped to life, and video appeared on his screen. The Gundam was speeding out of the colony and straight towards them. “Quatre, go ahead. Show me what that Gundam can do.” He aimed his beam cannon towards the Gundam and fired in Quatre’s direction, but the Gundam easily dodged and made its way towards the line of space Leos.

 

The Gundam’s buster rifle split into two, and they were held out to the sides. The Gundam began spinning around in circles, and the cannons fired, its beams taking down all the Leos as they closed in on him.

 

And when the Gundam stopped, lowering its rifles to the side, all that remained were the Vayeate and Mercurius.

 

Trowa made a noise in his throat. “So this is the new Gundam.” He flipped open the communication line with Heero. “Heero, there's no worry. This Gundam is unparalleled!”

 

The Vayeate’s verniers fired, and Trowa took off towards the Gundam. “Quatre, this is Trowa. Do you read me, Quatre?”

 

There was raspy breathing for several moments before Quatre’s uneven voice cracked through. “I read you, Trowa. Don't come any closer.” He opened his eyes and saw the Vayeate continuing towards him. His eyes flickered anger. “What did I just say?! Don't get any closer!”

 

Trowa’s eyes widened as he watched Quatre aim his double-barreled rifle straight at him and fired without warning. The beams came at him fast, too fast, and he didn’t have enough time to clear the blast. The beams slammed into the left side of his suit, taking with it the left arm, most of the leg, and opened up his cockpit.

 

Trowa winced and pushed warped metal out of his face. His heart was kicking against his chest. “Quatre? What's going on?”

 

“Trowa, outer space has gone crazy. I’m going to use this Gundam to destroy it all,” Quatre replied, his voice still shaken. Trowa could hear something else in his voice, something he couldn’t place, but he knew it wasn’t him. “I must destroy all the weapons that have accumulated here. The Colonies are becoming armed, right? That's why the Colonies must be destroyed!”

 

Trowa took a breath as a trickle of blood drew its way down his forehead, his nose, his cheek. “What's the matter, Quatre? This isn't like you.”

 

“Tell the others for me. Tell them to stay away from me,” Quatre pleaded. His brows furrowed, his teeth clenched. “Otherwise, I'll end up killing them.”

 

Quatre’s radar beeped, indicating an enemy closing in fast. He made a grunt of distaste and aimed his buster rifle. “I'm telling you not to get any closer!” He fired at the Mercurius as it came down on him, but Heero evaded and ignited Mercurius’ beam saber. Quatre reacted quick, pulled out his Gundam’s own beam saber, and slammed against the Mercurius’ before it could make contact.

 

“Is that all you've got to say?!” Heero shouted. “If everything has gone mad, then I'll believe in myself and keep fighting.” His eyes traveled over to the Vayeate, noticing the damage beginning to spark. He could see Trowa panting hard, the blood trickling down his face. Heero’s eyes narrowed, his hands tightening over the controls. “Quatre, I'm gonna kill you.”

 

 

 

 

Lista, clad in all black, stood on the outskirts of an OZ manufacturing base. She cocked her machine gun, studying the movements of the guards on the outside of the hangar. She hugged the gun tight against her body and sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

 

Lista had tapped into the radio frequency of the base and heard that the Gundam was currently doing battle a few colonies over. She counted to 10 in her head and focused on taking deep breaths, trying to quell the bad feeling and nausea in the pit of her stomach.

 

She looked up into the sky, her eyes traveling over the stars, and prayed for protection not only for herself, but for Quatre and all the other Gundam pilots.

 

_It’s now or never._

 

She gritted her teeth and darted towards the guards under the cover of night, praying she could make it out of here alive and stop OZ from killing the people she believed could end this war for good.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Heero didn’t know how long he and Quatre had been fighting back and forth. He could feel the strain to keep up with him, a surprise he didn’t need, but one he had expected. He’d seen the force behind this new Gundam.

 

But more worrisome was the fact that this was so unlike the usually kind and jovial Winner heir and that Quatre seemed rather intent to kill him.

 

Quatre moved upward, grabbing his lost buster rifle. He quickly aimed it at Heero and fired. Heero flipped the switches the engage the shield just as the beam closed in on him. He felt the force of the tyrannical beam pushing him back, and as the beam dissipated, his eyes gauged the stats on the shield. Their capacity had nearly been wiped out.

 

”The shield won't hold much longer,” Heero said to himself, biting back a curse.

 

“Heero.”

 

Heero perked his head up at the eerie calm of Quatre’s voice over his communication line. “Why are we fighting each other? The Colonies have teamed up with OZ. They’re my enemies now.”

 

Heero made a vibrated noise deep in his throat. He couldn’t help but notice that Quatre kept the buster rifle elevated and aimed right at him.

 

“Trowa, Heero, the Colonies are your enemies now, too! People in space have lost all reason. That's why I'm gonna destroy everything. That's natural, isn’t it?”

 

Heero said nothing. He reignited his beam saber and burst forward. Quatre flinched at the sudden move and shot another beam at Heero’s mobile suit. Heero cringed against the force, feeling the strength of his shield crackling down to nothing as it shoved him back.

 

Heero managed to skirt off the rest of the beam, shaking off the pain now throbbing through him, and aimed his beam saber at Quatre again.

 

“You'll die, Heero,” Quatre said. “I don't want to defeat people who are my allies.” He closed his eyes, praying his comrade would listen. “Please, Heero, get away from here.”

 

When Heero said nothing, another bout of anger rushed through him. “Hey! Are you listening to me?!”

 

“Quatre, there’s a colony that needs to be defended,” Heero said robotically. His eyes narrowed. “I’m not leaving.”

 

 

 

 

Lista dodged the bullets zipping past her as she floated her way up to a space Taurus. She could hear the soldiers yelling for her to stop and drop her weapon, but she turned in midair and laid down a round of fire. She grabbed the edge of the cockpit shield door and spun back around, shooting cover fire long enough for her to enter the mobile suit.

 

She hurriedly got inside and closed the blast door, sighing in relief as she sat down in the pilot’s seat and clipped her helmet on. She flipped the switches, revving up the verniers and turning on all of her cameras. The soldiers below were shouting for reinforcements.

 

“Sorry, boys. Not going to help you now,” Lista said to herself as she buckled in and checked her control panel to make sure all of her systems were a go. She input the coordinates to the fight with the new Gundam, flexed her hands over the controls, and took off. She sped towards the closing doors, narrowly making it out before they locked her inside.

 

She broke out of the colony atmosphere and powered her verniers to their maximum capacity. She knew it would have been more beneficial to get a carrier, but she didn’t have the time, not with the amount of soldiers parading around the hangar and having no one to back her up.

 

She drew in a deep breath, her nerves getting the better of her. “Hold on, Quatre,” she said, gripping her controls tight. “I’m coming.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre took another shot with his buster rifle, slamming Heero point blank again. His shield shorted out, and he was propelled backwards into the colony, the beam unrelenting against him. He clenched his teeth in pain, groaning, as the Mercurius crashed through the wall of the colony and the beam dissipated into gold particles.

 

Heero groaned and blinked the stars from his eyes. There was a crack zagging down the glass of his helmet, and he yanked it off his head just as a stream of blood made its way down the middle of his face.

 

When he looked up, the Gundam was floating in front of the hole in the colony.

 

“Heero, I can't stand that colony any longer!” Quatre shouted.

 

Heero willed the Mercurius to stand, pushing away mangled metal. He said nothing, only grunting.

 

“I'd ask you to get out of your mobile suit, but you won’t, will you?” Quatre asked. He sighed. “So I'll just have to kill you.”

 

“Then get it over with,” Heero said, his tone biting and short. “I have no intention of chatting with an enemy.”

 

The corner of Quatre’s eye tweaked at the sound of his voice. “That’s it, then. Goodbye, Heero.” He aimed his buster rifle once more, the end flickering back to life. Heero closed his eyes and released his breath, waiting for the painful darkness to slam into him.

 

He listened to the crackling of the beam and heard the boom of an explosion, but the beam never made impact with him. He snapped his eyes open, finding that the mangled form of Vayeate had taken the hit for him.

 

“Quatre!” Trowa shouted over the noise of the beam. “Why don't you realize what a big mistake you're making?”

 

The beam stopped, and the buster rifle fell to the Gundam’s side. Quatre’s eyes were wide in shock. “Trowa!”

 

“This battle is unnecessary,” Trowa said, his suit crackling and sparking.

 

Heero burst forward, quickly grabbing the Vayeate’s beam cannon and shooting the rifle out of the Gundam’s hand. “Trowa, the Vayeate's about to explode! Get out now!”

 

“You’re right,” Trowa said calmly. “It's the end of the line for me.” The Vayeate’s verniers flickered to life, and the Vayeate burst upwards and away from the Gundam and Mercurius.

 

A gasp escaped Quatre’s throat as he watched him burst off deep into space. “Trowa!” His radar blipped, and he snapped his head forward, finding the Mercurius cruising straight for him.

 

 

 

 

Lista checked her map again, finding that she was still about 20 minutes away from the last known location of the battle zone. She released a heavy sigh, fogging up the inside of her helmet. She was getting antsy, impatient, wondering if the battle was still going on.

 

Or if Quatre was even still alive.

 

A tremble traveled down her spine at the thought. “Don’t think that way,” she hissed to herself. “He’s not dead. He can survive this.”

 

Her radar suddenly beeped, and her eyes snapped over her control panel. A small carrier was closing in fast from the rear. She bit back a curse. Her verniers were already maxed out. Outrunning them was out of the question.

 

She was going to have to face them.

 

“Sure would be a waste if I died before I even got to yell at Quatre and Duo,” Lista grumbled to herself. She pulled out the Taurus’s gun and stopped, turning around to face the carrier. It opened, and four Tauruses flew towards her. She tightened her hands on the controls, her fingers flexing over the trigger of the gun. She counted to three in her head and fired, taking down one of the Tauruses.

 

And she took off just as the other Tauruses fired on her, her eyes darting over her radar and jerking her Taurus out of the line of fire. She took a shot at a Taurus that quickly closed in on her, the beam slamming right into the center of the torso. Metal and fire spit around her as it exploded.

 

Two down, two to go.

 

A shot skimmed past the left side of her suit, knocking her off kilter. She cried out a curse and steadied her suit, taking hurried, unaimed shots at a Taurus moving in on her from above. The Taurus dodged and fired on her again, slamming into the left arm. An alarm blared in her cockpit; the arm was no longer operational. Her heart kicked to life in her chest in a panic and fired again, this time catching the Taurus through its head beacon. It was knocked backwards, sparked, and exploded.

 

Lista fought to catch her breath as she turned towards the fourth and final Taurus. It made no move on her, remaining in a stationary position with its gun locked on her. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, and she swallowed, her fingers trembling against the trigger of her own gun.

 

Her control panel blinked red. He was trying to communicate with her. She flipped open the line of communication, keeping her eyes firm on the suit before her.

 

“Only a coward would steal a suit and destroy three others without showing his face,” the man said gruffly. Lista’s eyes widened at the man’s voice, and her grip loosened from the controls. Her heart was skipping hard against her chest. “Show your face and surrender now!”

 

Lista swallowed and shakily flipped another switch, turning on the visual communication in her suit. The soldier ripped his helmet from his head immediately, his green eyes wide. Lista closed her eyes with a whimper as her world crashed down around her.

 

And when she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring straight into the dismayed face of her father.

 

 

 

 

The Mercurius slammed into the Gundam before Quatre could react. He jerked back against his seat from the force. “No, Heero! Save Trowa!” He looked up again, watching Trowa float further and further away. He activated his verniers, but the Mercurius refused to let go. The intertwined suits spiraled through space and crashed into the colony.

 

Quatre looked up through the hole of the colony, the blue light of the Vayeate’s verniers barely a flicker. “Trowa!”

 

“Oh, Quatre, it doesn't matter how it happened, but the Colonies and OZ teamed up,” Trowa’s voice crackled into his cockpit. “We have to keep in mind that it marks the end to a war. It also means our missions have come to an end. It's too bad that the Colonies we've been fighting for have changed their perspectives. But that's what happens in wars. We've got to accept that. The only question is what happens to the soldiers, what happens within our hearts. With us Gundam pilots, we were trained to be too perfect as soldiers. When you put everything into a battle, you start to think you can change the times by yourself.”

 

Quatre felt his anger melting away from him, like a fog was lifting and dissipating into nothing. He took off his helmet, watching silently as the Vayeate continued to float away. “Quatre, you're not the only one who feels that way. We all do. But the kinder you are, the bigger the toll it takes on you. We have to fight with ourselves, within our hearts. And we have to be strict to come to the right conclusions. Even if it means our battles to date are meaningless. We have to acknowledge the facts. The five of us have become redundant soldiers, Quatre. So let's accept it. Turn back into the kind guy you once were. I just hope something triggers you to calm down. Something.”

 

Quatre blinked, and a golden white explosion overtook the darkness of space. His eyes widened, his heart stopping cold against his chest. “Trowa!”

 

Panic settled in, and he urged the Gundam to its feet. But the Mercurius slammed into him again, pushing him up against the side of the colony’s inner wall. “Heero, let me go! Trowa's gonna die!”

 

“Yeah. And you’re the one who killed him,” Heero said, his voice hard.

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed into his eyes, guilt swimming through him. “Heero…”

 

“You've gone crazy. And I’m gonna kill you.” The Mercurius pulled out its beam saber, slamming it into the side of the Gundam.

 

“Well, hurry up and kill me! Then you can go and rescue Trowa!” Quatre pleaded.

 

“Pretty halfhearted way to go around fighting! I guess Trowa's death was just a waste!” Heero shouted. He pushed the beam saber against the Gundam, trying to melt through the diamond-hard gundanium, but the energy in the saber short-circuited and exploded, sending the Mercurius to the ground in a crackling heap.

 

Heero grunted as he struggled to get up. He could feel the darkness swirling around him as more blood gushed down his face. “Quatre, I'm...gonna...kill you.” He groaned loudly and collapsed against his seat, the pain clutching him into unconsciousness.

 

Quatre’s eyes widened as he watched Heero fall into unconsciousness via his video feed. He felt panic rising up in him again. “Heero!”

 

 

 

 

Lista and Lorenzo stared at one another for a long moment in the middle of space, saying nothing, doing nothing, holding their breaths. Chaos swirled around in Lista’s head, tightness clutched in her chest, as she thought of what to say, what to do.

 

“I want an explanation,” Lorenzo finally said, his voice hoarse. “I want to know why my daughter is a traitor to the Colonies.”

 

Lista flickered anger, her brows furrowing hard. “ _I’m_ a traitor?” she asked incredulously with a loud scoff. “You could be joining with the remaining Alliance! You could be doing anything! But you decided to join OZ!”

 

Lorenzo ignored the jab and shook his head. “Why did you take that Taurus? What are you planning to do?”

 

Lista let the question hang in the air for a moment. “I’m going to the next colony, where the Gundam is fighting. Then I’m going to the lunar base to free my friends.”

 

The color drained from his face, and he shook his head in disbelief. “No. No daughter of mine is cavorting with those damn Gundams. Absolutely not!”

 

“And I’d like to think no father of mine is a lackey for OZ!” Lista fired back. “What are they doing to keep you in their ranks? Or are you biding your time, waiting to strike back against them after what they did to Marshal Noventa, to Colonel Bellegarde?”

 

Lorenzo flinched at the mention of his former comrade, and he broke their heated gaze. “The Alliance wasn’t getting anywhere. I didn’t want them to die. Gus wasn’t supposed to be on that shuttle. I couldn’t warn him in time.”

 

Lista blanched, her eyes wide. “What? What are you saying? Did you…” She swallowed, shaking her head. “Did you know what OZ was planning? How?”

 

He lifted his head, staring back at his daughter with guilt in his eyes. He released a slow, long breath. “I’ve been a part of OZ for some time now,” he confessed, his voice quiet. “Since before Marshal Noventa was killed.” He paused for a moment, taking in the look of horror on his daughter’s face. “Since before Operation Meteor.”

 

Lista sucked in a sharp breath of air at the revelation. Her hands flexed over the controls of her suit. A flurry of disappointment, fury, and sadness filled her. “I never thought I’d see the day that my own father, who pushed me to hell and back to join the Alliance, switched sides and decided to be a double agent,” she whispered. She waited a beat. “Does Mom know about this?”

 

Lorenzo lowered his head, the scowl deepening on his face. “That answers that,” Lista said, her teeth gritting as the anger sparked to life deep inside her. A sardonic laugh filled her cockpit and his, prompting him to look up at her in question. “That explains it. I must get it from you, then.”

 

There was a short pause as Lista’s laughter died down. “What do you get from me?”

 

She looked at him, and it was then that he noticed the tears pebbling in the corners of her eyes. “The traitor gene,” she replied. She shook her head. “I’ve been trying to help the Gundam pilots for months, Dad.”

 

With eyes wide, Lorenzo raked his fingers through his hair with a hard scoff. “The last thing you need to be doing is helping those damn rebels,” he cursed. “And if you didn’t want to be part of the Alliance anymore, you should have come to me! I would have gotten you in with OZ!”

 

Lista ripped the helmet from her head, giving him the opportunity to see the fire raging in her eyes. “I will never fight for OZ!” she exclaimed. “They’re turning the Colonies against the Gundams, and all they’re trying to do is help them, to save them! I learned about the Gundam pilots and their missions while I was with them and –”

 

“What?!” Lorenzo’s voice roared against the walls of her cockpit. He slammed his fist against the wall. “Lista, for Christ’s sake, please don’t tell me all the time your mother and I thought you were dead that you weren’t with the Gundam pilots. _Don’t_ tell me that.”

 

Lista’s lip curled in a snarl. “I believe in what they’re doing. And I’m going to continue helping them until this war ends. I’m going to help the Gundam fighting right now, and then I’m going to the lunar base to free the others.”

 

Lorenzo shook his head and, to her shock, his Taurus raised its gun right at her. “I can’t let you do that. You need to surrender peacefully. Those Gundam pilots are right where they deserve to be, and with any luck, the other pilot has been killed.”

 

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Lista shouted, waving her arms emphatically about her cockpit. “The fact that you’re wishing death on someone you’ve never even met is baffling to me! They’re trying to help the Colonies! What do you think Gus would say if he was still here? What would he say if he knew that you had become his enemy before he died?!”

 

“It’s the Gundams’ fault that he’s dead!” he bellowed back.

 

“It’s _OZ’s_ fault that he’s dead!” she screamed. “Treize orchestrated the whole thing! He set all of this in motion, Dad! The Alliance takeover, the demonizing of the Gundams, killing Marshal Noventa and the others – all of it! I tried to stop it, but I was too much of a coward to go to Gus with everything I discovered!” She felt the cries welling up in her chest, and Lorenzo turned away from her, his face contorted. “And I swore, after that, that I would do everything in my power to help the Gundams see this war end.”

 

“If you think _you_ can help to end this war,” Lorenzo spoke up, his voice low, “then you’ve learned absolutely nothing from me. You’ve betrayed everyone you love for aligning yourself with those Gundams. I have failed you. You’re a foolish, little, naïve girl who has no business being a part of this war any longer.”

 

In that split moment, claws of fury choked her in a flash of red. Before she knew what she was doing, she willed her Taurus to pull its fist back and slam it into the breastplate of her father’s suit, knocking it off balance. She closed the distance between them, shoved her gun against the shoulder plate of his Taurus, and fired without so much as a word. She watched and heard her father groan as electricity crackled through the new hole in his suit.

 

She aimed her gun again, her finger putting pressure on the trigger for the instinctive kill shot, when her eyes fell on her father’s pained face. A slither of light peeked through the dark fog suffocating her in anger, and she blinked, remembered herself, and gasped. She quickly tossed her gun into deep space. Her eyes were wide, her hands trembling, as she pressed a hand against the base of her throat, reeling in her fury and hurt.

 

“I-I surrender,” she stammered, her voice cracking. She looked down into her lap and slapped her shaky, unstable hands over her controls, going into a full system shutdown. Lorenzo stabilized his Taurus, watching his daughter fall into a semi-catatonic state. “You do what you need to do. You made me your enemy the moment you shook hands with Treize.” She lifted her gaze, her eyes dark and blind. “How proud OZ must be of you now.”

 

Lorenzo said nothing, only releasing a slow sigh. His Taurus attached towing cables to her suit, and they moved off in space, Lista sitting in her dark cockpit wondering just what she would have done if she would have reined in her anger just a half second later.

 

 

 

 

Lady Une stood before the controls in the lunar base, staring down at the lever controlling the oxygen in the prison cells. She pushed the lever back up with a heavy sigh. “This is what Mr. Treize and I want. I hope I'm not too late.”

 

The sound of a gun cocking echoed from behind her. Lady Une straightened herself but didn’t turn around, a smirk cemented to her face. “Even if you're not, we'll execute them anyway,” Tsubarov spoke up, his pistol aimed straight at her.

 

“Then I ask that you execute me, too. In the past, failure meant certain death at OZ,” Lady Une replied stoically. She held her finger over a large button and pressed it down. On the security cameras before them, the cell doors opened, light bleeding inside the darkened prisons.

 

She turned around, her smirk unwavering, her stance firm, her eyes challenging him. “Shoot me, Tsubarov, to confirm your beliefs!”

 

Tsubarov frowned, shaking his head. “Lady Une, you were far too lenient.” His finger pressed over the trigger, and a gunshot rang in the room. The next few seconds were frozen in time as the bullet ripped through Lady Une’s chest. But her smile remained, even as she staggered, her helmet clattering to the ground before she, too, fell to her knees and slammed into the cold ground, motionless, lifeless.

 

 

 

 

With a battle raging on the surface of the moon with OZ’s new Virgo mobile dolls, two suit lifts opened and pushed two new mobile suits to the surface with bullets zinging past.

 

“It's only 70% complete. We can't put up much of a fight!” Duo said.

 

“It's amazing that we're even alive. Can't complain,” Wufei replied.

 

Duo smirked, the feel of the controls under his fingers better than he remembered. “So, wanna escape?”

 

Wufei’s new dragon fang detached, sparking to life with fire. Wufei’s mouth curved up into a smile. “After we pay them back.”

 

 

 

 

With Wing Zero kneeling above them, Quatre held Heero against his chest, easing small palms full of water into his mouth. Most of the water trickled down his throat, Heero swallowing and moaning in his unconsciousness. A small, satisfied smile painted Quatre’s face, but just as quick, it was gone again, lowering his head in guilt and sorrow.

 

“I’m so sorry, Heero,” his voice rasped, eyes slammed shut. “And Trowa…”

 

Heero stirred against him with a loud moan, causing Quatre’s eyes to snap open in surprise and worry. “Don’t move too much, Heero,” Quatre pleaded. “You’re hurt.”

 

Heero said nothing as one of his hands gripped the ground beneath him, hoping to steady himself. Hurried footfalls echoed in the distance. Heero only made a noise deep in his throat as OZ soldiers rounded the corner, guns raised, circling them.

 

Quatre closed his eyes as one of the soldiers ordered for them to stand with their hands behind their heads. And he muttered one last, heartfelt apology to Trowa, wherever he was.

 

 

 

 

Duke Dermail, leader of the Romefeller Foundation, stood at his window with his hands drawn behind his back, staring out into the sunshine. “Tsubarov, we'll have to increase production of mobile dolls for Earth.”

 

Tsubarov nodded on the screen behind him, a satisfied smile overtaking his features. “Not to worry. Things are going smoothly here in space. We've managed to capture the new Gundams and their pilots. I shall destroy them here at the lunar base.”

 

Dermail paused, letting Tsubarov’s words sink in for a moment. “It's possible that the Gundams are being used as a symbol for the rebels.”

 

He turned around to face the chief engineer, his white brows furrowed into his dark eyes. “Tsubarov, get rid of them.”

 

Tsubarov nodded, the corners of his mouth curling into a satisfied smirk. “Yes, sir.”

 

 

 

 

Lista was in a daze as she was escorted down the dark, gray halls of the prison block. She was flanked on either side by armed OZ soldiers, her father following close behind, pensive and quiet. She barely heard one of the soldiers order her to stop in front one of the cells. He input a code into the keypad and the door slid open. He tapped his gun against her back, and she walked inside.

 

“Homey,” she muttered under her breath. She turned over her shoulder as her father entered the cell.

 

“Leave us,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. The soldiers saluted him and rushed out of the cell, leaving him staring down at his daughter with an unreadable frown. She turned back around and walked to the corner of the room. She slid down against the wall with a sigh, her cuffed hands weighed down between her legs.

 

“I don’t know what my superiors are going to do with you,” Lorenzo finally spoke up, taking several steps towards her. “I have to file a report on your arrest.”

 

Lista scoffed, keeping her eyes averted from him. “I’m not stupid, Dad. I know what OZ’s answer will be for a traitor like me.” She paused for a moment, trying to cover her rising fear. “They’ll kill me.” She turned slowly towards her father, her green eyes piercing through him in the darkness. “Go ahead. File your report. I don’t want to live in a world where my own father would lead me right to the firing squad, because I’m sure you’ll do that right before receiving your commendations.”

 

Lorenzo shook his head firmly. “I would never do that,” he snapped. “I never want for you to be killed for anything.”

 

Lista lifted her cuffed hands, shaking them hard. “What’s this all about, then? A fashion statement?” Her shoulders shook in a sardonic chuckle. “Who knows? Maybe you bringing me to the lunar base was your attempt to grant my last wish to see my friends before we’re all executed.”

 

Lorenzo’s face contorted at the coldness of her frank words. He opened his mouth to rebuke, but no words came out. He really didn’t know what to say, what to do. He cleared his throat loudly and folded his hands behind his back. “You should get some rest. I’ll arrange for a blanket and pillow for you.” He spun on his heel and moved quickly and firmly to the door.

 

“What are you going to tell Mom?”

 

Lorenzo stopped dead in his tracks, his blood freezing at the inquiry. He’d thought about it himself hundreds of times since the moment he’d accepted his daughter’s surrender.

 

“Are you going to tell her you imprisoned your daughter, the one you demanded be a part of the military?” Lista asked, her voice low, emotionless. “Are you going to tell her that you’ve been deceiving her and the rest of your family for months?”

 

When he said nothing, she continued, her voice picking up volume. “I’m just curious, since I won’t be there for it.”

 

Lorenzo sighed exasperatingly and turned around to face her. “Stop it, Lista.”

 

“You want _me_ to stop it? You _arrested_ me!” she shouted. She pushed herself to her feet with a grunt. “ _You_ drilled military tactics into me since I could talk! _You_ put me in this life! _You_ made me join the Alliance, and then _you_ turned around and betrayed them!” She stomped up to him, trying to suppress the tears prickling her eyes. “I wanted to make you proud, but I’m not going to fight and kill innocent people! I’m not going to fight on the side of people who want to control everything and everyone, and that’s what OZ wants! And if my choice is to fight for OZ or die, then I’ll gladly die!”

 

She stopped, gauging his reaction. His face twisted slightly, but he said nothing. She took a step backwards and laughed with a shake of her head. “And it looks like that’s exactly what’s going to be happening. And when it does, Dad, you can tell Mom and my sisters that they’ll have you to thank for that. I hope your glowing commendation will be worth it.”

 

She spun around and moved to the furthest corner of the room, sitting down once more and staring at the bland, gray wall. Lorenzo watched her, his chest tight, wanting to say something, but instead, he forced himself from the room without another word.

 

Lista heard the door slide shut, the light in the room dwindling down to almost nothing. She snapped her head to the now closed door. She brought her cuffed hands up to her face and released a heavy sob, dropping her sarcastic façade along with the emotional dam that had been breaking since she was a little girl.


	15. Chapter 15

 

The ride down the elevator was silent and cramped. Heero and Quatre, both cuffed, said nothing to one another, to the soldiers who stood behind them with their guns at the ready. Quatre almost wished someone would speak to him; maybe then he could get his mind off of the guilt he was drowning in, off of the muddle of thoughts on Trowa.

 

The doors slid open, jarring him out of his thoughts for a short moment. The soldiers tapped them in the back with their guns. “Get out.”

 

As Quatre and Heero stepped out of the elevator, there was a loud metal thudding to their side. Quatre perked up his head, finding that the Wing Zero, Mercurius, and what was left of the Vayeate were lowered to the ground, suspended by cables.

 

Quatre felt himself tense up at the sight of the melted, mangled metal and slammed his shoulder into one of the soldiers, knocking him from his feet. He rushed forward, and bullets flew after him, the soldiers shouting for him to stop. Heero quickly slid his leg under the other two soldiers, tripping them and ceasing their panicky gunfire.

 

Quatre came to a stop in front of the remains of the Vayeate. His eyes studied what was left of the cockpit. His knees buckled beneath him. “Trowa… I'm the one who did this to you,” Quatre whispered to himself. He lowered his head, his emotional dam shattering as he fell to his knees. “Forgive me, Trowa.”

 

Heero watched Quatre with a blank stare, although he had to admit he sympathized, as the two soldiers came to their feet behind him. One of them slammed the butt of his gun into Heero’s head, sending him clambering to the floor.

 

The soldiers pointed to Heero’s trembling form on the ground. “We have permission from Commander Tsubarov to execute you Gundam pilots! Try that again and you can kiss yourself goodbye!”

 

Quatre rushed to Heero’s side, helping him to his knees through his shackled hands. The two Gundam pilots shot glares at the soldiers, unintimidated by the guns in their faces.

 

One of the soldiers snarled and set his gun, challenged by the lack of fear in their eyes. “So you'd prefer to die here?!”

 

Heero and Quatre watched him cock his gun and prepared to fire when a shower of bullets landed at their feet. Heero, Quatre, and the OZ shoulders looked up on the second-floor platforms, finding soldiers in the same uniforms as they with their guns trained on them.

 

“It’s the Treize Faction!” The three soldiers, seeing they were outnumbered, dropped their guns and raised their arms in instant defeat. Quatre and Heero exchanged curious glances with one another, wondering just what level of hell they’d be stepping into now.

 

 

 

 

Sometime later, hidden deep in the annals of the base, the five Gundam engineers, the Treize Faction, and Heero stood around Quatre, who sat in a chair with electrodes attached to his head, feeding information into the computer in front of him.

 

Doktor S leaned forward, studying the results. “Good. His brain waves haven't been affected.”

 

Quatre looked up at him in curiosity. “What is this test supposed to determine?”

 

“We're checking how the cockpit system of Wing Zero influences the pilot's brain waves,” Master O explained.

 

“No problem. That system is flawless,” Instructor H added, moving to the computer with Doktor S.

 

“A decision was made by the Romefeller Foundation to confine Treize Khushrenada. As a result, OZ's forces have split into two factions,” Doctor J explained, turning to Heero.

 

“Lady Une has been shot,” Professor G continued, typing information into one of the other computers. “We don't know whether she's dead or alive. But Romefeller regards her as an offender.”

 

“The other two pilots, Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang, escaped during OZ's internal unrest,” Doctor J said. “But both of their Gundams are still only 80% complete.”

 

“They only need minor adjustments, though. With a little time, those two pilots can probably finish the Gundams themselves,” Professor G said.

 

Heero opened his eyes, looking up at Doctor J. “How about Trowa Barton?”

 

Instructor H removed the electrodes from Quatre’s head and moved away. Quatre turned around to face Heero and Doctor J in apprehensive interest.

 

“He's been MIA since the Vayeate was destroyed. Probably dead,” Doctor J replied, inputting data into his computer.

 

“The possibility of his surviving is very low. Our force will be diminished. But that can't be helped,” Professor G added.

 

Doctor J turned to Heero, who continued to lean against the wall. “And that's our current situation. Did you get all that, Heero?”

 

Heero nodded once, firm. “Got it.”

 

“Now, I'll explain the Treize Faction situation on this base,” Professor G began.

 

But Quatre didn’t give him the opportunity. He rushed up to Heero, Doctor J, and Professor G. “Wait a minute!” Quatre exclaimed. “Please look into Trowa Barton's whereabouts! I know he's alive! There are lots of colonies in that area! I know he'd be able to survive!”

 

Professor G and Doctor J exchanged looks. “That's some personality.”

 

“A little questionable for a soldier,” Doctor J added. Quatre’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

The other three Gundam engineers closed in on them from behind. “That's why the Gundam Zero ended up in enemy hands, even with that system installed,” Doktor S replied.

 

Quatre spun around, eyes wide. “What?”

 

“The system amplifies and controls brain waves for fighting. It also brings battle results greater than the pilot could normally ever achieve,” Instructor H explained.

 

“It would've been okay if the pilot saw OZ as the enemy. But the mind-warping side effects caused a target error,” Doktor S added.

 

“The pilot was incomplete as a soldier, so he attacked his very own allies. Extremely regrettable,” Doctor J commented with the shake of his head.

 

“Especially since the Vayeate, Mercurius, and new Gundam could've demolished the lunar base at once,” Professor G said matter-of-factly.

 

“Because of your training, your athletic abilities and tactical imagination are brought to perfection,” Master O spoke up. “But as soldiers, you're far from perfect, mentally. This latest incident has made that flaw very clear.”

 

“You must become perfect soldiers!” Doctor J said firmly. “Otherwise you won't survive the golden age of the mobile dolls. Or, if you'd rather, go insane! That's what wars do to people!”

 

Quatre lowered his head, stewing over their words and the rising guilt. His eyes met with Heero’s, whose were, as always, emotionless and unreadable. Quatre felt boxed in with more questions than answers.

 

A Treize Fraction soldier rushed up to the group, saluting them. “Sirs, I’ve just received word of something that might interest you.”

 

The engineers exchanged looks with one another before Professor G spoke up. “Well, what is it?”

 

“It appears as if one of the Gundams’ allies has been apprehended and brought here to the lunar base,” the soldier replied. Quatre perked up, interested, while Heero only stared off, betraying nothing.

 

“An ally?” Doctor J rubbed his beard with his biological hand. “Interesting. Well, who is it?”

 

“It’s a former Alliance soldier by the name of Lista Di Nevella,” the soldier replied. Quatre’s eyes widened, a short gasp of surprise stealing from his throat. It did not go unnoticed by Heero. “She was brought in a short time ago. She’s been outed as a traitor to the Alliance, as well as OZ, for her work trying to aid the Gundam pilots.”

 

“Is she okay?” Quatre asked, stepping forward eagerly. “She’s not hurt, is she?”

 

The soldier shook his head. “Not that I’m aware.”

 

Quatre clutched his hands into fists at his sides. “What will they do to her?”

 

The soldier shrugged. “In a typical case like this, she’ll be tried for treason. But with the order to execute you Gundam pilots on sight, she will likely suffer the same fate.”

 

Quatre shook his head hard. “No! We can’t let that happen! We need to bring her here as soon as possible!”

 

The soldier looked over Quatre’s shoulder at the other engineers, who exchanged curious glances with one another at Quatre’s outburst. “My boy, her fate is not our concern,” Professor G replied. Quatre spun around to face him, his eyes agape. “She made the decision on her own to aid you. We can’t do anything for her.”

 

Quatre was shaking his head again, his frown deepening in displeasure. “Lista is a good person. She doesn’t deserve to be killed because of us. And she’s also the one who tried to warn us about what was going to happen at New Edwards.” He looked at the engineers pleadingly. “I know she can be trusted. And she deserves to be protected for the sacrifices she’s made to help us. And with OZ undoubtedly holding the upper hand, we need all the allies we can get. And Lista is a good one. We need her.”

 

_I need her._

 

His inner thought surprised him, but he shook it off, eagerly awaiting the engineers’ decision, although he’d already amended that he would go off in search for her if need be to save her from such a ghastly fate. Quatre watched the engineers look to one another again, sharing equally blank stares.

 

After another beat, Doctor J nodded once to the Faction soldier. “Very well. Bring her here.” The soldier saluted him and turned away, rushing off to the other soldiers on the other side of the room.

 

The engineers watched as Quatre sighed deeply in relief, a satisfactory smile spreading across his face. “Your personality contradicts that of the typical soldier,” Doctor J said. Quatre turned to him, his smile fading. “But you also managed to bring all the Gundam pilots to space. There is potential in you yet, my boy.”

 

Quatre said nothing, deciding to take the compliment with a single nod, as Heero watched him silently. The Treize Faction filed from the room, making their way towards the prison block to rescue Lista from her confinement and a certain grisly doom.

 

 

 

 

Lista couldn’t take the silence as she continued to sit in the corner of her cell, her knees drawn up against her chest with her elbows resting uncomfortably on them.

 

But that physical discomfort paled in comparison to the pain she felt in her heart, deep in the pit of her very soul, as everything that had happened over the last several hours had begun to swarm up on her in slow motion, playing back for her against her will. She didn’t want to recall her father admitting he had been a double agent for OZ. She didn’t want to recall him calling her a traitor.

 

And she didn’t want to remember how her anger and emotion had ensnared and drove her to nearly kill him.

 

She shook her head and whimpered, lowering her head onto her arms. She could feel the tears welling up inside again, as much as she hated that her emotions had grown out of control since the moment he walked out of her cell.

 

Just as she was prepared to push herself to her feet to stretch and pace, no longer able to sit in one place, she heard a muffled, cut-off shout, some clamoring, and the sound of two thuds right outside her door.

 

Curious and alert, she shoved herself to her feet, her mind playing through her options of defense, although she knew there really were none. She had nowhere to take cover, no weapons. She heard the beep of the keypad, and the door slid open, revealing two soldiers in green OZ uniforms.

 

“Lista Di Nevella?” one of the soldiers asked, holding his gun close to his chest while the other kept an eye on the hallway.

 

Lista frowned, her hands curled into fists. “Who are you?”

 

“We’re members of the Treize Faction,” the soldier replied. He ignored Lista’s confused stare and continued. “We’re here to take you to your allies. They’ve asked us to take you to them.”

 

Lista flinched slightly and took a step towards him, curious. “My allies? Who?”

 

“There are two Gundam pilots here who would like to see you,” he said. Her eyes widened, and a weight lifted from the pit of her stomach. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a silver key. “But you can stay here and wait for your execution if you want.”

 

Lista scoffed and held out her hands, letting the soldier unlock the shackles on her wrists. She tossed the metal cuffs to the ground with a sigh of a relief, rubbing her tender wrists. “Okay, I’ll go with you,” she said as they moved towards the door. “But I have no idea what the Treize Faction is. And if this is a trick, you’ll pay for it.”

 

The soldier said nothing, nodded to his comrade, and they moved stealthily down the hall with Lista between them, leaving her cell and her shackles for her father to find.

 

 

 

 

Heero was seated in front of a computer on the far side of the room, studying the collected information from Wing Zero and its system. He input a few keystrokes, not looking up at Quatre as the young heir stood next to him silently. “So, what's your opinion of the Wing Zero system?

 

“I have no idea,” Quatre replied with a shrug. “I never knew that unit had been completed. I was focusing on the large beam cannon and didn't pay attention to the cockpit system.”

 

“The beam cannon hasn't been retrieved yet,” Heero said, his eyes roving over the schematics on the screen. “The main weapons are the beam saber and wing vulcans on its shoulders.”

 

Quatre paused before stepping up next to him. “Are you planning to fight, Heero?”

 

Heero turned towards him, his eyes hard. “In either case, we can't leave Gundam Zero in enemy hands.”

 

Quatre’s head lowered slightly. “Heero. I've been wondering who our allies are and who our enemies are in this war.” His face twisted. “I get confused thinking about it.”

 

“Quatre.” Sandrock’s pilot lifted his head in question. “The ones after your life and the targets you try to defeat are the enemy.”

 

“But what if you were mistaken?” Quatre asked, brows furrowing.

 

Heero shook his head. “Quatre. We're not mistaken.” He paused for a minute, blinking. “But it's possible that this period of war has gone crazy.”

 

Quatre was silent, unsure of what to say to that, or what to think. He couldn’t disagree given his own actions, the ones that continued to haunt him and play back in his mind every time he blinked.

 

He was jerked from his painfully thoughtful reverie when he heard some of the nearby Treize Faction soldiers shouting. He turned around, and Heero stood from the computer, the two of them moving to the center of the room to join with the engineers.

 

“Our men radioed in, and they’ve successfully retrieved Lista Di Nevella from her cell,” one of the soldiers said. “They’ll be here in a moment.”

 

Quatre sighed, a small smile breaking through the dark fog that continued to swirl around him. Heero folded his arms over his chest, making a quiet, confirmatory noise in his throat.

 

“Hopefully she will be of some use to us for the trouble and risk we’re taking of bringing her back here,” Professor G said matter-of-factly.

 

The door on the other side of the room slid open, and they watched as the two soldiers moved inside with Lista sandwiched in between them. There was a flutter in Quatre’s stomach at the sight of her, relieved to find her unharmed.

 

Lista looked around the room at the many soldiers, the computers, and finally found her eyes locked with Heero and then with Quatre. Her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh, a wave of comfort and relief swimming over her. She rushed forward, nearly pushing the soldiers out of her way. He barely had a chance to flash a smile at her; she launched herself into Quatre’s chest with her arms wrapped tight around his neck, knocking a gust of air from his lungs.

 

“Thank god you’re okay, Quatre!” she exclaimed, fighting against the onslaught of emotion threatening to take hold. Quatre’s smile widened, and he slid his arms around her waist, tugging her against him. “I’ve been so worried about you!”

 

Quatre patted her back lightly to comfort her, although he had to admit he sated his own worry at her wellbeing by seeing her once more, by holding her against him. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I hope you’re all right. You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

Lista snapped her eyes closed, the thought of her father bombarding her once again. She shook her head and pulled away, dressing herself with a smile, and curled her fingers over his shoulders. “I’m better now that I know you’re okay.” She turned to Heero, who stood with his arms crossed, silent, his eyes penetrating her. She nodded to him in acknowledgement. “And it’s good to see you doing all right, too, Heero, after everything you’ve been through.”

 

Doctor J stepped forward as Heero only nodded once to her, tapping his cane against the floor with a chuckle. “So, this is the young woman that Quatre was so insistent on having brought here.”

 

Lista’s arms dropped from Quatre’s shoulders as she took in the sight of the five Gundam engineers. “What’s going on? These guys” – she pointed towards the Treize Faction soldiers – “didn’t tell me anything, including what exactly the Treize Faction is.”

 

“Treize Khushrenada has stepped down as the leader of OZ and is being confined by the Romefeller Foundation,” Master O explained. He motioned his hand towards the group of soldiers standing together. “These are the soldiers who have defected from OZ and remained loyal to Treize.”

 

“Duo and Wufei managed to escape with their new Gundams, although we weren’t able to complete them,” Doctor J continued. “But they will be able to handle the remainder of the upgrades themselves.”

 

Lista nodded and propped her hands on her waist. “Well, that’s good to hear. I had heard that Heero, Duo, and Wufei were being held captive here. I’ve been checking out OZ’s information database periodically and figured out that the new Gundam was being piloted by Quatre since he sent the blueprint of Sandrock.”

 

She turned to look at him, who lowered his head and closed his eyes, hoping to mask his pain and guilt. But Lista noticed the contortion of his face. She filed it away, planning to question him later, and continued. “So that leaves Trowa. Was he able to escape, too?”

 

She noticed Heero look away, Quatre lower his head more, and the Gundam engineers pass a look to one another for a short moment. “Trowa infiltrated himself within OZ and hoped to go after Treize,” Heero eventually spoke up, his eyes connecting with hers. He paused, turning to Quatre for a moment, who was looking down at his feet. “He and I were piloting the new OZ suits, the Mercurius and Vayeate, and we fought with Quatre and Wing Zero to determine the suit’s capabilities.”

 

Lista snapped her head to Quatre, who avoided her gaze. She swallowed and veered away from the flurry of questions in her head in an attempt to stay on point, and she tried to ignore the thick, heavy feeling of dread weighing down in her stomach. “Okay, and I’m sure OZ was hoping you would take him out in the process. So then is Trowa still infiltrated within OZ?”

 

“We suspect Trowa Barton to be dead,” Professor G answered bluntly.

 

A short gasp escaped Lista’s throat, his words echoing loudly against her ears, and she pressed her hand against her mouth. “What? But – but how is that possible? What happened to him?”

 

“The Gundam Wing Zero’s cockpit system manipulates a pilot that has mental imperfections,” Instructor H explained. “The system warped Quatre’s sense of right and wrong during his battle with Heero and Trowa, and Trowa was regrettably caught in the crossfire.”

 

Lista pressed her hand against her throat, swallowing the growing lump, and turned towards Quatre. “The Vayeate exploded with Trowa inside,” Quatre said, his voice low and broken. He lifted his head, his pain-riddled eyes locking with hers. Lista stepped towards him in concern, rocked by the news and by the guilt plaguing Quatre’s face. “I did that to him.”

 

Lista shook her head hard. “No, no, no, hold on a second,” she said, holding up her hand to silence him. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Until we have actual confirmation that Trowa’s…” Her voice trailed off, and she shook her head. “I refuse to believe it. Something I’ve learned about the Gundam pilots is that you all have a stubborn sense of resiliency against death.” She placed her hands on Quatre’s shoulders, squeezing tight. “So don’t do this to yourself, Quatre, not until we know for sure.”

 

Quatre gave her a halfhearted nod and forced the painful memory from his mind. He needed to steer the conversation away before his guilt consumed him. “How did you end up here, Lista? What happened?”

 

Lista pulled her hands from his shoulders and sighed. She hated to relive the memories, as they had continually played in her head since she was imprisoned, but she managed to choke down her wildly clashing emotions. “When I found out Heero, Duo, and Wufei were being held here, I decided to come get them out, especially once I found out that the probability of executing them was high.”

 

She paused, clearing her throat against the growing sob that continued to build up. “I figured you were piloting the new Gundam, so I was coming to meet with you first. But I was caught at the edge of the battle zone and taken in.” She shook her head with a sarcastic smile. “So now they know I’m a traitor to the Alliance. And since I was a member of OZ just for that short period of time before Operation Daybreak, they can try me for treason against OZ for kicks.”

 

Quatre’s shoulders slumped, his eyes darkening. “Which means they now know that you’ve allied yourself with the Gundams.”

 

Lista shrugged and chuckled to hide her concerns. “It’s okay, Quatre. I knew it was going to happen eventually.”

 

“But you’re in danger! Knowing your allegiance to the Gundams only gives them more ammunition against you!” Quatre exclaimed as he took a step towards her.

 

Her hand reached for him, resting on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m not giving them that chance. There’s still too much to do, and I swore I would be there to help you do it.” She turned to Heero, then to the engineers. “The favor might be OZ’s for the moment, but it won’t be forever.”

 

Quatre resisted the urge to take her in his arms in a grateful hug at her attempt to be positive. He nodded instead, a small smile blanketing his face.

 

The sound of gunfire slashed through the silence, and everyone snapped their heads around, alerted.

 

“They've located the gates to Blocks A and B! A large number of soldiers are headed this way!” a Faction soldier shouted.

 

The lights suddenly powered down, and a man’s voice echoed over the loudspeakers. “This is Lieutenant Trant. Members of the Treize Faction, we've surrounded your hideout. I have reservations about fighting former comrades without talking things over first. We can avoid futile bloodshed.”

 

Doctor J pressed a button on his computer. A map of their level popped up, showing blipping red dots in all the surrounding corridors. “We're completely surrounded. So they want to negotiate.”

 

“Firstly, I can't promise to release all of you,” Trant continued. “However, I guarantee that you'll live, as long as we can cooperate.”

 

The engineers exchanged looks with one another, nodding, and Doctor J flipped a switch, turning on the computer’s camera. Trant’s face popped up. He smirked. “I didn't know you doctors were in there.”

 

“What are your demands?” Doctor J asked.

 

 “We know that the traitor Lista Di Nevella is in there. We’d like her returned. She has to face her crimes,” Trant replied.

 

Lista scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. “He’s a fine one to talk about crimes,” she grumbled. Quatre turned to look at her worriedly.

 

“We'd also like you to hand over the Gundam pilots. We want to record combat data on the new Gundam,” Trant continued. Quatre and Heero looked to each other, Quatre concerned and Heero frowning.

 

“Looks like they noticed. The system is just as attractive to OZ,” Professor G spoke up with a scoff of his own.

 

Doctor J hesitated and released a soft sigh. “There's no choice. We'll surrender the pilots and the girl.” He turned over his shoulder, looking to the young threesome. They said nothing.

 

“Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't promise to save your lives, doctors. Headquarters was pretty adamant about their decision,” Trant spoke up, his mouth curling into a Cheshire cat-like grin.

 

“We've survived this long, but it looks as though this ends our lucky streak. I'm prepared for the worst,” Doctor J replied.

 

Trant nodded. “Very well. All of you come out with your hands up. The Gundam pilots and Miss Di Nevella can stay where they are.”

 

The Gundam engineers were the first to move from the room, followed by the Treize Faction soldiers. Heero, Quatre, and Lista watched them go. As soon as they were all out of earshot, Lista leaned in towards Heero and Quatre. “I don’t like this. OZ is on a mobile doll kick, so why would they want to use the two of you to test data?”

 

“I assume they would like to somehow transfer our abilities to that of the mobile dolls,” Quatre replied. He frowned. “That could certainly pose a problem.”

 

“We need some kind of exit strategy,” Lista groused. “There’s no way in hell I’m going back to that cell and waiting for them to walk me out to the firing squad, and if they mean to continue using the Gundam pilots, that’s only going to make things worse for the Colonies.”

 

“We’re in no position to escape,” Heero spoke up, prompting Quatre and Lista to look at him. “We just need to play by their rules for now.”

 

Lista was prepared to rebuke, not at all in agreement to be submissive to OZ, when soldiers filed inside with their guns trained on them. Trant walked in after them, smirk wide and arrogant, with his hands on his waist. “That new Gundam is quite a suit. We’ve been testing our own soldiers against the cockpit system, and their capabilities improve exponentially.” The corners of his smile curled. “Which begs the question as to what that cockpit will do with the abilities of you Gundam pilots.”

 

He turned to Lista and stepped up to her. “You, however, Miss Di Nevella, have a more pressing matter ahead of you. I can’t say your escape is going to do much to help your case.” His shoulders shook in a chuckle. “OZ’s only option at this point is going to be to execute you, I’m afraid.”

 

Lista folded her arms over her chest defiantly. “I’ll gladly walk myself in front of the firing squad if it means I don’t have to submit to OZ, so go right ahead. Do your worst.”

 

Trant leaned in towards her, causing her to lean back with a scowl. “I know who brought you here,” he said, his voice purposefully a sarcastic whisper. Lista flinched and her eyes flashed in anger that masked the reignited hurt in her chest. “This has to be so difficult for you, I’m sure. And I imagine he’ll happily receive his commendation after your execution.”

 

Lista jerked towards him with a bitten-back curse, but Quatre reacted immediately and stepped between them, firmly clasping his hands on her shoulders. Trant didn’t flinch. He only chuckled and turned away from them, leaving Lista trying to get past Quatre, who insisted she stay put.

 

“All right,” Trant said, addressing his solders. “Let’s get to the hangar.” He looked at two of his soldiers and motioned for them. “The two of you can keep Miss Di Nevella under a watchful eye. We’ll let her stick around for the tests before returning her to her confinement. This will likely be the last taste of freedom she ever has.” He turned over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye and his smirk devious. “But if she acts out and is a hazard to the tests, you have my permission to subdue her…by _any_ means necessary.”

 

Lista settled against Quatre’s hands and forced herself to sigh. She placed her hand on his elbow and nodded. “I’m okay, Quatre.”

 

Quatre was hesitant as he removed his hands from her, studying the softening lines of her face. “What did he say to you?”

 

Lista said nothing, only staring over Quatre’s shoulder at Trant as he and the soldiers moved to round them up. Lista shoved her anger down as her new security detail motioned her forward, followed by Heero and Quatre, who said nothing as they were urged towards the hangar housing Wing Zero.

 

 

 

 

The Wing Zero stood proud and menacing above the platform. Trant finished attaching electrodes to Heero’s forehead and motioned for him to enter the cockpit. A soldier sat down in front of the computer, running a test to make sure everything was accurate. Lista and Quatre stood behind the computer, her two soldiers standing behind them.

 

They waited for a moment, but the computer wasn’t reading that Heero had started up the system. Quatre’s brows furrowed in concern. “Heero, is there a problem?”

 

“Not really. Tell them to start the tests,” Heero’s voice echoed through the speaker on the control panel.

 

“Right. Make him fight the mobile doll data,” Trant ordered.

 

The soldier at the controls nodded and began the simulation test. Quatre, Lista, and Trant stood over him, watching how quickly the computerized targets disappeared from the screen.

 

Lista shook her head, amazed. “Wow,” she breathed throatily. “I’ve never seen reaction time that fast.”

 

“He's good. He isn't a Gundam pilot for nothing,” the soldier said.

 

Trant watched the results in disbelief. “He's better than the mobile dolls?”

 

“He hasn't reached his limit yet,” the soldier pointed out with a nod.

 

“Check his fastest reaction,” Trant commanded.

 

 _A system that can beat mobile dolls._ Quatre thought to himself. He frowned, watching as, one by one, the targets disappeared from the screen. _To say that humans are unnecessary in a battle? Heero, it's human beings that fight against each other. But those humans now depend on machines for the strength to fight._

 

Quatre turned to look up at the Wing Zero, his brows furrowing hard. He missed the concerned glance from Lista to his right. _Heero, it's mistaken! This Gundam is a mistake!_

 

Heero’s vitals began to spike slightly, unbeknownst to Trant and the test soldier, who focused on the battle data. “These combat abilities are extremely high. Incredible!” the soldier exclaimed.

 

Lista leaned in to Quatre’s side, prompting him to look at her. “What’s wrong?” she asked in a hush. “You look worried.”

 

Quatre said nothing, only turning to look back up at the Wing Zero. And when he did, the Gundam’s eyes glowed green with life and moved. A sense of dread slammed into him. “Heero!”

 

Wing Zero thrust its fist down onto the platform bridge, crushing it into pieces. Lista cried out and lifted her arms to shield her head while Quatre watched in horror as a Virgo mobile doll fired its beam cannon. Wing Zero blocked the beam, quickly unsheathed its beam saber, and sliced through the doll like a hot knife through butter.

 

“Hey! Remember, we've got hostages!” Trant shouted over the rumbling and crashing of metal against the floor below. He turned to the soldier manning the computer. “Increase the number of mobile dolls!”

 

Quatre gripped the railing, steadying himself against the constant rumble as the Virgo fell in a heap to the floor. Lista stumbled next to him, holding her arm in front of her face to shield from the light of the beam saber. “Quatre, what is he doing?! He’s going to kill all of us!”

 

Quatre shook his head. “It’s not Heero! It’s the cockpit system!”

 

Three more Virgos came to life in the hangar, engaging with Wing Zero. The Vulcan cannons fired, riddling all three of them with bullets. Shrapnel flew through the room, slicing past Quatre and Lista as they stood at the railing, watching Heero wreak havoc. Trant and the other soldiers rushed off the platform.

 

Quatre grabbed Lista’s hand and tugged her away from the platform, ducking her down behind the large control panel. He clutched his hands on her shoulders. “I want you to stay here, Lista! I’m going to stop Heero before he destroys everything!”

 

As he started from his knees, Lista grabbed his arm with both hands. “No, Quatre! Don’t go against him by yourself! I can help!”

 

Quatre frowned and shook his head firmly, jerking her back against the controls. “Heero is not himself, Lista! He could see you as an enemy! Stay here and promise me you won’t move until I put a stop to this!”

 

Lista bit down on her lip, whimpering, before she nodded in defeat. “Okay. Please be careful, Quatre.”

 

He nodded and pushed himself to his feet, ran down the nearby staircase leading to the bottom floor, and headed for the docked Mercurius as Wing Zero continued to fight the Virgos coming into the hangar.

 

“Stop! What are you doing?! Stop!” Trant shouted from the platform, quickly pulling out his gun and aiming it for Quatre.

 

Quatre just stopped just below the Mercurius and snapped his head up to them with a frown. “You people don't want to die here, do you?! I'll stop him from attacking!”

 

Trant lowered his gun, watching as Quatre cabled himself into the cockpit. “Trowa said there's no sense having one pilot run amuck in a mobile suit. This war won't end if people keep fighting on their own!” He flipped on the power to Mercurius and moved towards the Wing Zero, which had since stopped after destroying another two Virgos.

 

Quatre opened up visual communications between them. Heero had removed the electrodes from his head, the wires hanging haphazardly over his arms. His stare was blank. “Heero, that cockpit increases your combat abilities. But you lose control. If I lost control because of that cockpit, then I've lost something important because of some worthless machinery! And I don't want to lose anything else that's important to me.”

 

Heero lowered his head, his eyes narrowing. “Quatre, I've got a very clear view of the enemy. If you're going to be an enemy, then I'll have to kill you.”

 

Quatre was unfazed by his threat. “That Gundam is all on its own. But we mustn't fight alone! You lose sight of the target when you fight alone!”

 

“I can see my target,” Heero said. “I see my enemy!”

 

Quatre gripped the control sticks as Wing Zero propelled forward, its beam saber held high above its head. Quatre quickly activated Mercurius’ shields as he blocked the saber from coming down on his head. He could feel the heat from the saber trying to penetrate. “There's still a self-detonation system left in this suit. If you won't stop fighting, I'll destroy these two mobile suits right now!” Quatre shouted.

 

Quatre felt the beam saber’s pressure deepen, and the Mercurius began to stumble under the Wing Zero’s strength. “These mobile suits are the least needed things in outer space! But there's one thing outer space needs even less!”

 

“Outer space needs the Gundams!” Heero shouted. “And I'll fight to defend space!”

 

Wing Zero knocked Mercurius’ arm out of the way, and the beam saber slammed into its shoulder, melting through the metal. Electricity crackled through Quatre’s cockpit and he winced, the heat climbing fast. “We aren't…” Electricity licked against his face as the saber continued its way down through Mercurius’ shoulder. “We aren't needed in outer space, Heero!”

 

Heero gasped and his eyes widened. He stopped and looked to his camera, seeing Quatre shouting in pain in his cockpit. He snapped back against his seat in alarm and clarity. “What...? What’s wrong with me?” He clasped his hand over his mouth, sickness suddenly crashing against him. He flipped off Wing Zero’s power and the saber dissipated into nothing. He opened the cockpit, eager to get away from the walls closing in on him, and stumbled out, falling to the ground in a thud.

 

The jagged slash in Mercurius’ shoulder exploded, knocking it off kilter. The shields fell down around the suit, sending quakes throughout the hangar. Quatre climbed out, evening his breaths as he fought to regain stability. He could hear Lista yelling for them both from above. When he looked up, he saw that she was rushing down the stairs.

 

Quatre jumped down from the Mercurius and moved over to Heero’s fallen, still form on the ground. He knelt down next to him and placed a hand on the middle of his back. He could feel him breathing. “Heero. Let's go to the Earth.”

 

Heero made a groan in response but didn’t move. Quatre pulled him to his knees and slung Heero’s arm over his shoulders, pulling him to his feet. He turned over his shoulder when he heard Lista call out for them again.

 

She came to a stop in front of them, panting, eyes wide. “Are you both okay?!” Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, pressing her hands against each of their shoulders.

 

Quatre gave her a warm smile. “We’re all right now. Heero just needs some time to rest.”

 

Heero lifted his head with a groan, saying nothing. Lista nodded in agreement and moved to Heero’s other side, taking his arm over her shoulder. “Trant and his soldiers ran off. I think they’re going for backup. I’d say now is a good time as any to escape.”

 

Quatre nodded. “We should go to Earth. We’re no longer needed in space. And Heero could take the opportunity to recover on the flight down.”

 

“Shuttles are docked in the next hangar,” Lista replied. “They should be equipped for takeoff, so pre-flight checks should be minimal.”

 

“I’ve set Mercurius’ self-detonation,” Quatre said. He looked over his shoulder at Wing Zero. “This suit isn’t needed. It was a mistake to build it.”

 

“Then let’s go,” Lista replied with a smile. “We can use the detonation as our diversion. By the time they realize we’ve escaped, it’ll be too late for them to come looking for us.” She paused as they moved off through the door into the shuttle hangar. “And hopefully Earth will have what we need to move forward.”

 

“The Earth was very kind to us all,” Quatre said softly as they stopped at the bottom of the shuttle. Lista leaned forward, pressing a button on the keypad, and the shuttle stairs descended. Quatre and Lista were careful as they guided Heero inside, closed the shuttle stairs, and moved into the hallway where the spacesuits were hung in lockers.

 

“I’m fine,” Heero said, his voice dry and firm. Quatre and Lista released him, and he yanked a spacesuit from its hanger. He quickly shoved it on over his clothes and moved into the cockpit without another word.

 

“I think he feels guilty,” Lista spoke up as she grabbed a spacesuit and handed it over to Quatre. Her face grew grim. “He could have killed you, Quatre.”

 

Quatre offered her a comforting smile. “I knew he wouldn’t.” He looked down at his watch. “In any case, we should get going. There’s about 60 seconds before Mercurius will detonate.”

 

Lista nodded, and they quickly put their suits on over their clothes and moved to the cockpit. Heero was seated in one of the passenger seats behind the pilot and copilot seats, his helmet on, and now fallen into what appeared to be a deep slumber. Quatre and Lista grabbed their helmets, put them on, and powered the shuttle to life.

 

There was a rumble next door, followed by a bright golden glow. Quatre took the pilot’s seat, and they quickly left behind the darkness, chaos, and confusion of space and made their way into Earth’s welcoming arms.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Only an orange rim remained of the sun behind the water’s horizon. Quatre sat on the sand with his legs drawn up against his chest, eyes staring off in deep thought, while Lista and Heero entertained the two greyhounds from the nearby camp. Lista scratched the head of one of the dogs while Heero tossed a pineapple far down the length of the beach. Both dogs dashed off after it, barking.

 

Lista pushed herself to her feet and moved to Heero’s side. “Count Townsend finding us is probably more good than bad,” she said as she brushed granules of sand from her knees. “I don’t think we have much to worry from him.”

 

Heero made a noise deep in his throat, watching as the dogs ran back, one of them with the pineapple in his mouth. The dog dropped it at Heero’s feet, panting happily, and Heero picked it up. “I’ve got no reason to trust him.” He leaned down and patted the dogs on their heads, giving them each a short scratch behind their ears. He turned to Quatre, who remained silent and far off. “Not big on animals, Quatre?”

 

Quatre perked his head up towards them, jarred back into reality. “No, I love them.”

 

“Then play with the dogs. It seems they'd rather play with you, anyway. Animals have the natural ability to sense kindness in people,” Heero replied.

 

Quatre pushed himself up and moved to their side. “Is kindness necessary in a war?”

 

Heero shook his head. “No. Not while you're fighting. But kindness is probably needed the rest of the time. This isn't the time to fight.”

 

Quatre smiled warmly as Heero moved off, leaving Quatre and Lista on the beach with the dogs. The hounds sat before them, their tails wagging an indentation into the sand. Lista giggled and leaned back down, giving them each a kiss on their long noses. “They don’t seem much like guard dogs, do they?” she asked, turning to look up at him. “They’re too kind and sweet for that.”

 

Quatre nodded and scratched behind the ear of one of the dogs. “Do you agree with Heero, Lista? That kindness isn’t needed in war?”

 

Lista hesitated before shrugging, her smile remaining. “I think most people would consider kindness a weakness in battle, but I don’t know if I can agree.” She turned to look at him, her smile widening. “There’s way too much anger and hate. This world needs more people like you, Quatre.”

 

She moved to her feet with a heavy sigh. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. “Everyone has their own ways of fighting in this war, Quatre. Don’t feel the need to suppress your kindness.” She pulled her hand away and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I’m going to go help with dinner. It’s the least I can do for Count Townsend taking us in for the night.” She leaned in to him and winked with a chuckle. “But I think you should play with the dogs a little. Animals have a way of putting you at ease. I can tell you need it.”

 

She smoothed her palm on his back and walked off, her hand slipping away from him. He watched her go with a smile, grateful for her, and turned back to the waiting dogs. He petted their heads before running down the beach, the dogs following after.

 

 

 

 

Night had fallen in a dark blanket across the sky, and Quatre, Heero, Lista, and Count Townsend sat inside his tent around a table, each with a mug of hot coffee, freshly brewed. Quatre, after taking a gentle sip of the beverage, placed his mug on the table. “Thanks for the meal. Sorry to trouble you, especially considering there are orders to execute us,” he thanked with a smile.

 

Townsend’s eyes dropped to the table in disappointment. “Headquarters contacted us and will be picking you three up.” He paused, sighing deeply. “I have to admit I'm glad. It means I don't have to carry out the orders myself. But I'll still have to hand you over to them when the time comes.”

 

Quatre nodded once, his face stoic. “We can't trouble you any more than we already have. You’re just doing your job.”

 

Townsend turned to Lista, who had her hands circling the warm mug. She had yet to take a drink. “I’ve heard through the channels that as a result of your escape, OZ has decided to execute you on the spot, Miss Di Nevella. Apparently they believe you’ve lost the privilege of a court martial.”

 

Lista lowered her head while Quatre turned to her in concern. “Maybe it would have been better for you to stay at the lunar base, Lista,” Quatre said. She turned to him in disbelief. “Your chances of surviving would have been much greater. But now that you’re with us, you won’t be afforded any mercy.”

 

“The last place I want to be is in that base, Quatre,” Lista replied, thinking for a moment of her father. She broke into a forced smile, hoping to alleviate his worries. “I knew what the consequences would be once the truth came out. And I consider it all worth it if we’re able to bring peace closer to being realized.”

 

The lines in Townsend’s face hardened. “You're gonna surrender without a fight?”

 

Heero looked up, his eyes meeting with Townsend’s. “We won't know what we'll do till the time comes. But we won't die aimlessly.”

 

Townsend shook his head in amazement. “You are certainly strong. We're involved in Romefeller's control policies, but we have doubts. Getting involved was our only choice to avoid futile battle,” Townsend replied. He lowered his head, closing his eyes as the guilt mounted.

 

“You made the correct decision, to protect the people's lives. I think that's the same decision our people in space made,” Quatre said. He looked to Lista across the table. “That’s the decision you made, too, Lista.” She could only nod in agreement.

 

“To the Romefeller Foundation, we Gundam pilots are a mere obstruction. Anyone who's after our lives is an enemy. We have to fight to survive,” Heero said matter-of-factly.

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “That's the one and only thing that we can and must carry out. It's that simple.”

 

“If you don't wanna die, that is,” Heero added. Quatre, Lista, and Townsend looked at him for a moment in silence, knowing full well that nothing more needed to be said.

 

 

 

 

The moon now hung low, peeking from behind the cover of trees, making its journey up the sky for its watchful gaze over the Earth. Heero moved with a purpose under the cover of darkness, Lista and Quatre walking close behind, towards the communications tent. He moved inside and took a seat in front of one of the computers, typing in commands. A map of the globe popped up. “Plans to wipe out the Gundams are progressing in two places. One is obviously here.”

 

Quatre moved the tent flap out of the way, allowing Lista to walk in before him. “Could the other be the Gundam you left behind?” Quatre asked as he and Lista moved behind him.

 

“I think that might be. They're calling it 01,” Heero said, turning around to face them.

 

Lista leaned towards the computer, studying the map. “Each of your Gundams was tagged with a number from 01 to 05 in the order of your reported appearances on Earth.” She turned to look at Heero. “Zechs’ report came on you first, Heero. It was the only way we could catalog each of you.”

 

Heero made a short noise in his throat and continued typing. “Have either of you heard of the Sanc Kingdom? It comes up in Romefeller's confidential data as a problematic nation,” Quatre spoke up.

 

Lista straightened and nodded. “My mother and her family are pacifists. They’ve been supporters of the Peacecrafts and the Sanc Kingdom for years, at least until it was destroyed by the Alliance.” She propped her hand on her waist. “But I had no idea someone was trying to revitalize the nation.”

 

Quatre nodded. “They're covering their tracks. But they're very interested in finding 01.” He turned to Heero, staring at him pointedly. “And also its pilot. Wouldn't you like to go? I'm sure we could be of some help to them.”

 

Heero said nothing, instead turning back to the computer. He typed in a few more keystrokes, paying attention to the information flashing on the screen. Lista tilted her head to the side, motioning for Quatre to walk outside. He did so, pulling back the tent flap for her to exit, and they moved several paces away from the tent where the two greyhounds lay peacefully.

 

Lista turned to face him, folding her arms under her breasts. “I think going to the Sanc Kingdom is our best bet. And if they’re looking for his Gundam, maybe they can help us find the remains of yours so that it can be rebuilt.”

 

Quatre made a confirmatory noise in his throat and lowered his head. “Yes, but I’m sure OZ seized what was left of Sandrock at Singapore. Their aim is to destroy all the Gundams. It’s a very real possibility that Sandrock has already been completely destroyed.”

 

“I never found anything in OZ’s databases about Sandrock,” Lista confessed, her brows furrowing. “And I looked everywhere I could think of to find any information about it, but it was never mentioned. So maybe no news is good news. Although OZ and Romefeller want the Gundams destroyed, I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to use the Gundam technology to better their own mobile suits or, even worse, their mobile dolls. But it might turn out to be the best thing for us.”

 

Quatre forced on a smile. “I hope so. There’s not much I can do without my Gundam.”

 

Lista shook her head, wagging her finger at him pointedly. “Don’t sell yourself short, Quatre. You don’t need your Gundam for OZ to fear you. Otherwise they wouldn’t have been so concerned about having all of you executed. You’re a danger to them with or without the Gundams.”

 

Warmed and reinforced by her faith in him, Quatre’s smile shifted into one of sincerity, and he leaned down to the two dogs, prompting them to raise their heads in interest. He patted both of their heads, scratching behind their ears. He turned over his shoulder to Lista just as Heero emerged from inside the tent. “These two dogs are the only ones guarding us now,” Quatre said.

 

“They're telling us to leave,” Heero replied matter-of-factly.

 

A relieved smile curled onto Quatre’s face. “This nation isn't looking for any battles. But we're like time bombs, and we’ll bring trouble.”

 

“The commander here has a weak point to boot. It's his kindness,” Heero replied. “Let's go, you two.”

 

Quatre nodded and gave one last pat on the head to both of the dogs. “Sure thing.”

 

As Quatre pushed himself from his knees, Lista pointed in the direction of a line of trees. “There’s a seaplane docked just over this way on a secluded part of the beach. I noticed earlier that it was unattended. I’m sure it has all the coordinates of OZ and Romefeller forces that we’ll need.”

 

“Would you two go and get it ready?” Quatre asked. Heero and Lista turned to him, puzzled. “I’d like to leave Count Townsend a note to thank him and let him know what to do.”

 

Heero said nothing, but Lista patted her hand on his shoulder with a nod. “Of course. Hurry behind us, okay?” She and Heero moved off for the tree line while Quatre watched them go, his smile melting behind urgency.

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Heero, Quatre, and Lista were in flight over the water, the cockpit silent. Quatre kept his hands on the controls, unblinking as he watched the horizon. Heero had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest while he sat in the copilot’s seat, quiet and still. Lista was behind Heero watching the navigation map, checking the coordinates.

 

“We’re coming up on OZ’s naval forces, Quatre,” Lista announced, turning to look at him. “ETA is 10 minutes.” She pushed herself to her feet. “I’m going to get our firearms ready. This could get pretty heated.” She turned from the cockpit without another word.

 

“We'd be wiser just to run away,” Quatre said, turning to look at Heero. “But we always end up fighting.”

 

Heero lifted his head, opened his eyes, and looked straight ahead. “Wherever I go, it's the same, because fighting is all I can do.”

 

 

 

 

Lista handed Heero and Quatre a machine gun after Quatre set the cockpit controls to autopilot. They were closing in on a naval battleship. Alarms were starting to blare. “Their ship is armed with turrets,” Lista informed as she pulled a lever on the upper control panel, unlocking the two doors on each side of the plane. “We’ve been ignoring their warnings, so I’d say we have about another 30 seconds before they open fire.”

 

Lista grabbed her gun and followed Heero and Quatre into the belly of the ship. “Don’t get yourselves killed,” Heero advised as he moved towards his door. Nodding, Quatre turned to the other door just in time for the plane to rock and rumble.

 

“Looks like we’ll be going down here shortly,” Lista said as she cocked her gun. “I’ll lay down cover fire for you, Heero. Don’t _you_ get killed.”

 

Heero scoffed and kicked open his door after hearing the sickening scrape of metal against metal as the plane skidded across the surface of the warship. He jumped out and rolled on the ground, hearing the rapid gunfire behind him as Lista and Quatre fired at the soldiers on the surface of the ship. He knocked the butt of his gun on a soldier’s head and ran towards the waiting Leos docked and unmanned.

 

Lista and Quatre jumped from the plane just before it crashed into the ship’s control tower. Soldiers were shouting around them, scurrying and trying to assemble for a counterattack, but Lista fired another round towards them, causing them to jump behind anything they could find for cover.

 

“Quatre, head for the control room!” she shouted as the plane burst into a roaring blaze behind them. “I’ll cover you!”

 

Nodding, Quatre rushed forward, laying down another round of bullets as he headed for the control tower’s stairs with Lista at the rear. She fired at the gas tank of the seaplane, and it burst in a fiery explosion that sent a quake through the ship, rocking it against the normally calm sea.

 

Lista and Quatre moved quickly up the stairs and to the closed, locked door to the control room. Lista nodded once at him and fired a quick round into the keypad, deactivating the lock. The door opened and Quatre moved into view, holding his gun up.

 

“Hands up! Advise the other ships to surrender, as well. I don't want to make things worse than they are,” Quatre warned, his gun poised and steady.

 

The soldiers lifted their hands in the air, but the commander stood firm and unrelenting. “I’m not handing over my ship to a Gundam pilot.”

 

Lista moved into the room, her gun at the ready. “I hate to break it to you, Commander, but you have zero choice in the matter. Do what he says. Now.”

 

The commander moved for the pistol at his side, prepared to retaliate, when a bright, yellow light blasted into the room. He and the soldiers turned around, finding a Leo standing in the window with its gun trained on them.

 

“Better do what my partners tell you,” Heero’s voice echoed into the room. “Personally, I would have already opened fire.”

 

“Actually, I just want you to leave us alone,” Quatre said. He lowered his head sadly. “But I figure you won’t do that.”

 

The commander’s shoulders slumped in a sigh, and he lifted his hands in surrender. Lista moved further into the room and walked behind them. “I figured you’d see it our way. Commander, send out the message to the other ships. The rest of you, let’s go. Don’t try anything foolish or you’ll be regretting it pretty fast.”

 

Quatre moved out of the way as the soldiers moved single-file out of the control room with Lista urging them out. He kept his gun trained on the commander as he sent out the order for all ships to stand down. Quatre motioned for him to leave, and the two of them moved out of the control tower, where all of the soldiers were grouped together with Heero’s Leo towering over them menacingly. Lista ordered soldiers down the ladders to the lifeboats floating below.

 

To Quatre’s relief, none of the soldiers made any trouble for them, and they all left the ship quietly. Heero cabled down from the Leo’s cockpit and joined Lista and Quatre as they looked over the edge of the railing at the dozens of rafts with OZ soldiers.

 

“Where should we head to now?” Quatre asked, turning to Heero and Lista.

 

Heero shrugged and leaned against the railing. “There isn't any place I wanna go.”

 

“There are lots of kind people right here on the Earth. But we'd be causing them a great deal of trouble by doing nothing more than meeting them,” Quatre replied. He paused, eyes darkening. “We have no place to go, do we?”

 

Lista shook her head. “That’s not true, Quatre.”

 

“Quatre, it's because you're trying to forget the battle,” Heero spoke up, turning around to lean against the railing and cross his arms over his chest. “As long as Earth's a war zone, I'm gonna fight. You have no choice but to fight. That’s because we're Gundam pilots. The battlefield is the only place we're allowed to live. For us, I guess the meaning of life is to survive battles.”

 

Heero suddenly pushed himself away and walked off, leaving Quatre with his words echoing in his head and Lista’s hand squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

 

 

 

 

Lista lost track of time while she stood at the bow of the battle cruiser as it continued to break its way through the open water. She stared off into the horizon, her fingers gripping tightly over the cold steel railing. As relaxing as the water was, it was also quiet, giving her mind the chance to spring thoughts on her that she’d been keeping suppressed.

 

Like thoughts of her father.

 

She sighed and lowered her head. She knew she’d have to deal with it sooner or later. She had to wonder if her mother and sisters knew the truth by now about everything: about her father’s double-agent status within OZ, his capture of her, her escape from the lunar base, and, as it pained her to think about, how she could have killed him.

 

She closed her eyes as the memories bombarded her again, and she forced them back down, back into the deep, dark recesses of her mind. Perhaps she would know what to do when the time presented itself, but it was the last thing she wanted to think about.

 

“Are you all right, Lista?”

 

At the sound of Quatre’s soft voice behind her, her eyes snapped open and she spun around to face him. He was standing there with his hands straight at his sides, his face marred with concern. She swallowed and gave him a forced smile – a weak one that he probably saw right through. “I’m okay. It’s just calm out here.” She turned back to look towards the horizon. “It’s hard not to get lost in your own thoughts when it’s as peaceful as it is.”

 

Quatre came to her side, nodding. “It’s a nice change to what we’re used to lately.”

 

Lista’s hands curled back over the railing, hoping to hide her discomfort. “Where’s Heero? I haven’t seen him for a while.”

 

“He’s checking navigation,” Quatre replied. “He wants to find the premier location for us to hit landfall. He’s anxious to retrieve his Gundam.”

 

Nodding, Lista turned to look at him. “I can tell he’s getting antsy not having anything to do. I imagine battle is all he’s ever known.”

 

Quatre dipped his head in a single nod of agreement but said nothing, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs of the salty, fresh sea air. He didn’t notice Lista’s unblinking gaze on him, studying the creases in his face, the emotion he continued to hide behind his eyes.

 

She cleared her throat purposefully to get his attention, and she did; he turned to face her quizzically. “We haven’t really had a respite or an appropriate time to talk, but seeing as we have nothing going on until we hit land…” Her voice trailed off and she took a step closer to him. “I want to know how you’re doing. Really.”

 

Quatre flinched, although he tried to recover quickly as he turned away from her, hoping to hide his flash of pain. But he felt her hands on his shoulders, and she urged him to turn back around to face her and her deep stare. “Don’t try to hide it from me, Quatre. You’re practically transparent. I know you’re hurting. Any other normal person would be rocking back and forth in a corner.”

 

Her fingers tightened over his shoulders when he said nothing, curling into the crisp fabric of his vest. “Please talk to me, Quatre,” she implored quietly.

 

Although he was silent for a moment, the soft plead was enough to melt him. He was grateful she was willing to listen to the sorrow he’d sealed away in the innermost sanctum of his soul. A shaky sigh passed through his lips as he unlocked the guilt, the pain, the loss. Her hands moved down his arms, squeezing encouragingly. “The loss of my father and sister…changed me. I wish it had been for the better.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, a short, sharp gasp escaping her throat. “What? Your – your sister?” She pulled her hands away from him, one pressing against the base of her neck. “I didn’t hear anything about your sister. What happened to her?”

 

Quatre looked off over her shoulder, allowing himself to recall the painful stab of the memories. “Her name was Iria. She was a doctor. She saved me after what happened in Singapore. I was injured and unconscious for a while. She nursed me back to health on a resource satellite. I have a large family, and my sisters are all a great deal older than I am, so I haven’t even met most of them. I didn’t know Iria was my sister until she took me to my father’s office.”

 

He lowered his head, turned forwards, and gripped the railing. “The colony decided to join with OZ. My father opposed it and refused to work with them, so he disconnected the resource satellite with himself on it. Iria and I went after him, hoping to convince him otherwise, but…” He shook his head, his brows furrowing. He could feel the crack in his voice. “The colony fired on him. When the satellite exploded, we were pushed off balance. She suffered internal injuries trying to protect me. I couldn’t do anything for her.”

 

His shoulders began to tremble as he struggled against the coming sobs. “I lost my father and sister within moments of one another. And I was pushed into such a dark place that I built Wing Zero and…”

 

Lista’s arms were around him quickly, pulling him tight against her. “Don’t do that, Quatre,” she said quietly, rubbing a hand consolingly over his back. He felt her warmth beating into him, lulling him for that moment into a pool of calm. And as he released a deep sigh, his arms went around her, tugging her ever so much against him.

 

The both of them were silent for a long, fraught moment, concentrating on the gentle crashing of the waves beneath them and the leveled thumping of their hearts against their chests. The tension began to melt away from him, and he closed his eyes, relaxing against her insistent hold, warm like a welcoming, protective blanket.

 

Her voice came in a gentle, soothing whisper in his ear. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with that alone, Quatre.” She craned her head back to look at him, pausing. “And I know you feel responsible for what happened to Trowa.”

 

A choked sob left Quatre’s throat, and his face twisted in pain. “Because I _am_ responsible, Lista,” he said in a rasp. “Trowa could be dead, and it’s because of me.”

 

Lista was shaking her head firmly. “I don’t believe that for a second. And you shouldn’t, either.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about all of the things that have happened because of my actions,” Quatre continued as he pulled away, turning his back to her. “Everything was a domino effect because of something _I_ did. I built Wing Zero. I destroyed and killed in a rage. I faced my own comrades, my friends, in battle, and Trowa is gone because of it.”

 

“Quatre.”

 

His name was firm, commanding, on her lips. He turned over his shoulder to look at her, surprised at her tone. But it was sympathy that swam in her eyes. “This is _not_ your fault.” She stepped up to him, clamping her hands over his arms. “This was Wing Zero’s system. It warped you, just like it warped Heero while he was testing for Trant. He didn’t even realize what it was until you were able to snap him out of it.” Her hands rubbed gently over his arms. “You didn’t have someone to break you out of it. You were exposed to that system for a long time. It made it much easier for you to believe what you were doing was the right thing.”

 

She pointed her finger at him, causing him to pull back slightly in response. “I don’t want you to think that kindness and compassion are weaknesses for the Zero system – or anyone, for that matter – to exploit. The people of the Colonies need more kindness and less hate. And you’re fighting for your loved ones, even now. And so am I, Quatre. It’s why I never let go of being a soldier. I want to see this war end, and so do you.”

 

Quatre nodded slowly in agreement, a weak “yes” whispered in the wind.

 

“I think we all can do it together,” Lista continued. “And this isn’t about vengeance. But I want you to know that I think once this war comes to an end, the deaths of your father and sister won’t be in vain. Because of you, one day the Earth and the Colonies will coexist in peace. Families won’t have to suffer through the losses that you have. And I know that’s what you and your family ultimately want.”

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment, her words ringing in his ears. Standing there before her, letting her words reinforce him, he felt as though everything were light around him, that the guilt of his actions didn’t swarm him like a storm at every turn. He felt wrapped in a warm, airy cocoon when he was around her. He hadn’t realized it until now, when he was in his darkest moment, that she provided a light he hadn’t known he needed.

 

He resisted the urge to reach out and hug her in gratitude, but instead, he smiled warmly. “Thank you, Lista. I can only hope that peace is closer than we think.” He lowered his gaze sadly. “My father didn’t approve of me fighting in this war. And he asked me not to anymore before he died. But I believe this is the way it has to be done. And I hope he can forgive me for going against his wishes.”

 

“Somehow I think he was more concerned with the wellbeing of his son than the actual fact you were a Gundam pilot,” Lista offered. Quatre looked up at her, considering her point. She forced a smile on her face through the clenching of her throat as the thoughts of her own father slammed to the surface. “Any father would want their child to be far away from this. He only wanted you to be safe, Quatre.”

 

“Perhaps,” Quatre said quietly. After a short pause of thought, he released a heavy sigh. Lista pressed a hand against the side of her head, steadying her hair as the wind began to blow wildly behind her. He looked out to the horizon and saw a dark patch outlining the sea. “It looks as though we’re coming up on land.”

 

Lista followed his gaze until her eyes fell on the stretch of land creeping forward. “I guess that means Heero made a decision.” She turned to Quatre and jabbed a finger into his chest with a smile. He stared at her in bewilderment. “Don’t keep anything bottled up anymore. It doesn’t do you any good. You can come to me any time you need to talk. I’m a good listener.”

 

Quatre nodded, a genuine smile now painting his face. “Thank you, Lista. I think you’re right.” He reached for her hand and squeezed his over it. “I’m glad you’re with me. It helps.”

 

A blush of crimson splashed her cheeks in response at the sweetness dripping from his words, and she tightened her hand with his with a short, nervous chuckle. “Me, too.”

 

They stared at one another for a moment, smiling, before turning to look towards the horizon, their hands still tightly interlocked with the promise of neither letting go. And Quatre made a short tilt of his head to steal a glance at Lista, and he couldn’t stop the smile from stretching further across his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Lista walked through the brush as thunder rumbled above, breaking through the gray clouds. The storm had fallen overhead quickly. She knew she’d be drenched by the time she made it back to the tents.

 

She considered it almost purposeful on Heero’s part that he was able to make landfall right on the outskirts of a Treize Faction camp during their preparations to launch an assault against OZ. She knew he was itching for a fight. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t feeling the same way, but she had no desire to partake in any battle between OZ and Treize’s loyalists.

 

She felt a drop of rain sprinkle against her cheek, and she looked up towards the darkening sky. There was another rumble of thunder – this time louder, closer – before a warm shower of rain blanketed over her. She laughed to herself and smoothed her palms over her hair. She and her sisters often enjoyed getting caught in the rain as children. Their mother would scold them about catching a cold, but they never cared.

 

She made a melancholic hum in her throat. She hoped to bring those times of laughter and peace back to her family.

 

Another thrum of thunder jerked her from her reverie, and she rushed through the trees, making her way towards the camp. She could feel the chill of the rain soaking through her clothes to her skin. Some of the soldiers sitting in their open tents nodded to her in acknowledgment as she made her way to the tent she, Heero, and Quatre were sharing.

 

“This is absurd!” Quatre’s voice exclaimed against the calming patter of the rain. Lista came to the opening of their tent, finding Heero seated on a bench as he cleaned the muzzle of an assault rifle. Quatre was standing before him, brows furrowed. “It's totally absurd, Heero! This is a dispute within OZ. Getting involved only makes you a target!”

 

“A target? Fine with me,” Heero said nonchalantly. Quatre huffed exasperatingly in response. “Execution orders have been issued for us Gundam pilots. This way I can let Romefeller know that I'm still alive. It's my way of retaliating.”

 

Quatre watched him blankly, almost pleadingly, as the Wing pilot stood from his seat and left the tent, gun in hand. Lista watched him go, curious, and turned to Quatre, whose brows furrowed harder in disapproval. “What’s going on?”

 

Quatre sighed and shook his head, pressing two fingers against the corner of his temple. A headache was quickly crunching down on him. “Heero insists on joining the Treize Faction in their battles with OZ, but no good can come of that. I think we need to stay out of it for our own safety.”

 

Lista twisted her hair, droplets of rain landing next to her feet. “I can understand his anxiety, because I’m feeling it, too, but I think it’s better that we don’t put up a beacon for OZ to find us. Their top priority is seeing the Gundam pilots dead.” She scoffed with an amused smirk. “I’m pretty sure they’d like to see me gone right along with the rest of you. I’d rather not have a bigger bull’s-eye on my back.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth, prepared to voice his concerns, when she began wringing out the bottom of her shirt, biting down on her lip as she fought out as much water as she could. He hadn’t truly realized it until now, certainly not during his staunch disagreement with Heero, that she was drenched. He moved to his cot for a neatly folded towel and held it out to her. “You must be freezing, Lista.”

 

She smiled as he handed the towel to her. “It’s not that bad.” She rubbed her face and then her hair, sighing contentedly at the friction’s heat. “And besides, it looks like it won’t be letting up for some time, and the Treize Faction is preparing to move out within the hour. We’re going to have to move to the next town. Some of the soldiers told me there’s one about 10 miles to the northwest.”

 

Quatre said nothing. He turned to look outside, the canopy of gray clouds unrelenting and the rain picking up from a shower to a downpour. He sighed and turned back to Lista as she tossed the damp towel on her bed. “Heero won’t be coming with us,” he said with the shake of his head. “He’s determined to make it known to Romefeller that he’s still alive. He’s playing a dangerous game.”

 

Lista clasped a comforting hand on his arm. “Heero is all about dangerous games, Quatre. I think it’s the only way he really knows how to live. We can’t stop him from doing this. Heero walks his own path.”

 

Quatre lowered his gaze, displeased. “I know. I just wish he would listen to some reason.”

 

“You just care about him,” Lista replied matter-of-factly. “So do I. But Heero can handle himself. He’s going to do what he wants to do no matter what you tell him, and we sure can’t drag him along with us. He’ll find us again when he’s ready.” She patted his arm and turned back to her bed, pulling the small backpack from the floor with her few essentials. “In any case, the commander told me the main road leading into the next town is about a half mile away from here.”

 

Nodding, Quatre gathered the small brown knapsack with his belongings and moved to the opening of the tent. He turned to face her, watching as she strapped her pistol to her leg and walked to his side with a smile. “We don’t have any umbrellas, I’m afraid,” Quatre said.

 

Lista shrugged. “I’m wet already. And besides, a little walking in the rain never hurt anyone.”

 

 

 

 

Dorothy Catalonia sat at her desk in the Sanc Kingdom, giggling with her chin propped on her knuckles. On her tack board were several pictures of Heero. “There's something so wild about him. Nice to meet you, Heero Yuy.”

 

She turned to her computer, her eyes brightening. There was a picture of both Quatre and Lista on split screen with compiled data below each of them. “Welcome to Earth. Welcome to a warrior's paradise. I look forward to learning more about all of you.” The corners of her lips curled into a wide, knowing smile, one that told of certain misfortune.

 

 

 

 

After a couple hours of walking and the rain now long behind them, Quatre and Lista walked in the grass alongside the paved road, joined by mobile suit carriers moving at a snail’s pace into the town ahead. Lista’s frown had been permanently affixed to her face as soon as they left the dirt road and hit the pavement. Quatre couldn’t help but smile as she continued to grumble about OZ’s presence.

 

“Does it truly surprise you to see that OZ is moving to occupy even small towns such as this one?” Quatre asked, turning to look at her.

 

She sighed in disgust. “It doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Lista replied with a shake of her head. “This is just like OZ. Even with Treize no longer at the helm, they’re still bottom-feeding, scum-sucking parasites. I’d like to see them all gone from this plane of existence sooner rather than later.”

 

Quatre pressed his hand against his mouth to stifle his chuckle. He rather enjoyed the curl in her lip, the crinkle in her nose, when she got angry. “I think perhaps walking in the rain for two hours has made you more irritable than you’re willing to admit.”

 

Lista tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, sighing again. “I’m sorry, Quatre. The rain has nothing to do with it. I just hate how OZ is getting away with what they’re doing.”

 

“I can’t disagree with you,” Quatre admitted. He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder. “In any case, perhaps it isn’t the best idea for you to be out in the open like this. With OZ moving into this town, the chances of you being recognized are high.”

 

“The same could be said for you,” Lista pointed out. Quatre silently conceded that point with a nod and slid his hand away from her. “Besides, maybe it’s best to hide in plain sight. And either way, I’m not letting them take either of us without a fight.” She patted the gun strapped to her thigh. “I’m not worried. None of these idiots” – she indicated the line of mobile suit carriers clogging up the road – “have noticed either of us.”

 

Quatre and Lista crossed over a stone bridge that led into the town, now swarming with OZ soldiers and towering Leo suits. They moved into the town square where the market was set up. Although the vendors stood next to their wares, there were no citizens out and about.

 

“This doesn’t surprise me,” Lista said under her breath as they passed by another Leo suit. “These people are either going to have to try fleeing or be stuck under house arrest.” They stopped next to the parked Leo, and Lista curled her hand at her side as she looked up at it. “It’d be easy for me to just get up in there.”

 

Quatre shook his head and pushed her gently forward. “That would be the only thing easy about it, Lista,” he replied. “Neither of us have the firepower to force OZ out of this town. And we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves. There’s nothing we can do about this right now.”

 

As they moved around the corner of a store, there was a loud clamoring and the sound of clattering wood. Both snapped their heads in the direction of the commotion and watched as a pair of OZ soldiers moved in on an elderly man, their guns held tight in their hands. “What did you say?! Say that again!”

 

The older man shook his head, his hands raised defensively in front of himself. “You're mistaken! I haven't said anything!”

 

“Liar! You think the two OZ factions should crush each other!” the soldier shouted, moving towards him.

 

The old man took a step backwards, shaking his head again. “Listen, fellas, I just want to live in peace.”

 

“Quiet, you!” The soldier kicked up his leg and knocked the man over. He groaned in pain as he hit the dirt. The other vendors turned their attention towards the man and the soldiers, silent and helpless.

 

Lista dropped her bag to the ground in disgust. Quatre turned to her as she whipped her gun from the holster, cocked it into place, and began moving forward. Quatre hurriedly grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards, shaking his head firmly. She bit back a curse and turned back towards the soldiers as the man struggled to push himself back to his feet.

 

“The Treize Faction is ready to attack this area! All physically fit men are to join our backup forces! Get your boss out here and round people up!” the other soldier shouted. The pair turned away, moving out of the market. Lista slipped her gun back into its holster, and she and Quatre moved towards the fallen man as the other vendors slowly returned to their businesses.

 

Quatre picked up the man’s cap, dusting the dirt from it before extending it out to him. “You all right?” The older man looked up through his grayed, bushy eyebrows as Quatre leaned down in front of him and Lista moved to his side, her hands on the man’s shoulders. “Sorry we couldn't help you.”

 

“Oh. Thank you,” he said as he took his hat from Quatre. He situated it back on his head. “It happens all the time. Fighting back would only make things worse for me.”

 

Lista flashed a frown at Quatre, her distaste apparent, and he moved to the man’s other side. “Here. Let’s get you inside,” Quatre said. He and Lista urged him to his feet, and they helped him inside the back room of his booth.

 

“Are the two of you travelers?” the man asked through clenched teeth as the pain from the soldier’s blow throbbed through his head.

 

Lista nodded. “Yes, we are.” She and Quatre eased him down onto a wooden chair.

 

The man sighed as he settled against the back rest. “You couldn't have come at a worse possible time. This'd be a beautiful place if it weren't for this situation.”

 

There was a gentle rumble, and the three of them looked up just in time to see a green Humvee drive through the center of the market square. Air raid sirens blared to life, echoing against the buildings.

 

“They're moving in. And they're close this time,” the man said.

 

Exchanging knowing looks with one another, Lista and Quatre came to their feet. “We’ll go check it out,” Quatre said. “Just rest for a bit, sir.” Quatre and Lista rushed outside as people began to congregate in the square. There was a loud whoosh from above, and they watched as suits passed by overhead.

 

“OZ's Aries suits,” Lista grumbled. There was another rumble and an explosion in the distance, fire and debris tossed up into the air. Green Leos were moving in close to the city, firing on OZ’s blue Leos and air-bound Aries. “And it looks like the Treize Faction brought the fight to them.”

 

As machine gunfire rattled off around them, the citizens ran screaming around them, most of them parents holding their children tight against them.

 

Quatre’s face contorted. He saw the look of fear on their faces as they rushed out of harm’s way. “Wars are too self-serving. The civilians that have nothing to do with it suffer most.”

 

A green Leo moved in close to them, and a missile whistled through the air, slamming into the head of the Leo. Just as it began to fall backwards towards them, Quatre shoved Lista out of the way. She gasped sharply as she fell to the ground. Quatre quickly draped himself over her to shield her from the falling metal debris. A quake rumbled beneath them as the Leo fell to the ground, defeated, mere feet away from them.

 

Quatre shifted and pushed his weight from Lista’s back. “Are you all right, Lista?”

 

She turned on her side to look up at him, coughing the dust from her lungs. She swallowed and nodded, croaking out a “thank you” against another cough. Nodding, Quatre moved to his knees and offered his hand to her. He pulled her to her feet and turned towards the advancing Treize Faction suits, his lip curling in displeasure. “Heero, please stop. Getting involved in this kind of battle will demoralize us.”

 

There were more explosions in the distance, sending tremors beneath their feet. Lista moved to Quatre’s side, her hand settling on his shoulder. “We need to get out of the open, Quatre.” She cleared her throat of the dust still infiltrating her lungs. “We’re sitting ducks. And we need to help these people get out of here. OZ and the Treize Faction aren’t going to care that the townspeople haven’t been evacuated.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement and turned back over his shoulder, watching as the marketgoers had begun to file out of the town square and the vendors shut down their booths. People tossed their belongings inside vehicles that had begun to line up wherever there was room. The old man walked from inside his booth carrying a stack of boxes.

 

Quatre and Lista rushed up to him as another vehicle pulled up next to them. “Mister!”

 

The man placed the boxes on top of another one of his crates. “Oh, so you're both okay. I was getting worried. A war's gonna break out, so I'm getting ready to move out. Everyone else looks to be doing the same.”

 

Horns honked, and people moved out of the way as a few mobile doll trucks drove into the emptying town square. The dark, looming Virgo suits came to their feet, and their beacon lights glowed purple.

 

Quatre felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “The new mobile dolls!”

 

The old man shook his head. “There are so many. These guys love to fight. But total peace suits us. Our country took a courageous position. We decided to follow the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Quatre and Lista looked to each other at the mention of the Sanc Kingdom. The old man began loading his belongings into the back of the old pickup truck. Lista grabbed Quatre’s arm and tugged him away. “The Sanc Kingdom keeps coming up,” Lista said as she folded her arms over her chest. “And the Treize Faction is in a losing battle right now, even with Heero helping them. OZ outnumbers them.”

 

Quatre nodded and looked over the buildings, watching as another group of Aries flew overhead, making their way towards the dwindling forces of the Treize Faction. “We shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous. If OZ finds out we’re here, we’ll endanger these citizens even more.”

 

Lista nodded and surveyed the fleeing citizens. The old man had finished loading his belongings on the truck. “Hey, are you two coming?”

 

Quatre and Lista spun around as the old man got in the bed of the truck, sitting down on top of one of his crates. Quatre climbed in after him and extended his hand to Lista, helping her inside. The truck revved loudly to life and drove out of the town square, making its way towards the road.

 

“It’s going to take forever for everyone to get out of here,” Lista said softly as she leaned in towards Quatre. “There’s only one road in or out.”

 

He nodded in agreement and said nothing. Lista stood up and climbed over the stacked crates. She held on to the top of the truck’s cab, watching as families poured out of their homes and loaded their belongings and children into trucks and vans. As they passed over the bridge, she could see an unmoving line of vehicles on the road ahead of them with citizens standing calmly outside their vehicles.

 

When their truck came to a stop, Quatre and Lista exited, studying the line of mobile suits, rushing soldiers, and the collected visage of the citizens. “No one’s moving for a while,” Lista said as she moved around to the back of the truck, where Quatre stood surveying the commotion of the soldiers.

 

“Only the soldiers are panicked. Everyone else is relaxed,” Quatre said, turning to look up at the old man as he continued to sit calmly in the bed of the truck.

 

The old man sighed, his arms crossed over his knees. “We're just tired of war. It's possible to avoid fighting and live in peace. We made the natural choice. Many people and countries are demanding pacifism. Although their cumulative strength is still insignificant once the number of people who seek peace outweighs the soldiers, the world will change,” the old man explained. He pulled off his hat, wiped his brow of sweat, and situated it back atop his head.

 

“I heard that the Romefeller Foundation thinks of the Sanc Kingdom as a problem,” Quatre replied.

 

The old man nodded. “Because many countries have started supporting them. Eventually Romefeller will be left without any supporters.”

 

 _So Romefeller considers the Sanc Kingdom a threat because they're afraid of them! I see a chance to achieve total pacifism on Earth!_ A wide, bright smile spread across Quatre’s face at the possibilities ahead, the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel of this war.

 

Lista leaned in to Quatre, curious, as his smile only continued to widen with each silent second that passed. “Quatre? What is it?”

 

Quatre blinked out of his reverie and looked at Lista, nodding once. He turned to the old man and bowed respectfully. “Thanks for everything, mister. I'm going to the Sanc Kingdom!”

 

Lista opened her mouth, prepared to question him, when he took her hand and ran off, tugging her through a group of fleeing people. There was another round of explosions across the field, and Quatre came to a stop below an Aries parked on the side of the road. He turned to Lista, who remained perplexed. “Lista, I have to go and get Heero. We all three need to go to the Sanc Kingdom together. Will you wait here for me?”

 

Lista’s mouth twisted slightly in displeasure. “I can help you, Quatre. You don’t have to keep leaving me behind.”

 

Quatre rested his hands on her shoulders, his smile not faltering. “I know you can handle yourself. But this won’t take long. Just please wait here where it’s safe until I get back with Heero.”

 

She knew if it had been any other person, she would have insisted otherwise until she got her way. But the bright smile on his face amongst the battle in the foreground and his general disposition seemed to defuse her usual reaction. She sighed and nodded in defeat. “All right.” She looked up at the Aries and pulled her cable gun out of the back of her pants. She held up her palm to halt him from moving. “I’ll take care of the soldier at least. Hold on.”

 

Quatre nodded, knowing he couldn’t dissuade her, and watched her cable herself up to the cockpit. He heard the soldier shout, then a metallic thud, followed by the soldier falling to the ground, unconscious. Lista looked over the edge of the platform, giving Quatre a confirmatory nod. He cabled up to the platform, where Lista stood in wait. She jabbed her finger threateningly in his chest with a frown. “You better be careful, Quatre. Who knows what you’re going to find out there.”

 

Smiling, Quatre placed a placating hand on her arm and moved into the cockpit. She nodded once to him and cabled herself back down to the ground. After seeing that she had stepped back far enough, he powered up the verniers and blasted off towards the battle zone, Lista watching him go worriedly.

 

 

 

 

A single-armed Leo stood alone in the middle of the field, the remains of the Treize Faction troops scattered about. And closing in were lines of Virgos, their purple beacons cutting through the heavy dust.

 

Inside the cockpit, beads of sweat trickled down Heero’s face. He knew the odds were stacked heavily against him. His suit’s power was down to half capacity. His shields were failing. For any normal person, it would have been a death trap. But he frowned and gripped the controls tighter. “I'll fight through this. I'll fight through this longer than anyone. Longer than anyone on Earth.” He paused, his eyes darkening, narrowing. “Longer than Relena of the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Another round of beams flew towards him, one slamming into the head of his Leo. He grunted as he was knocked on his back. His Leo wouldn’t respond as he tried to get up. The Virgos continued to advance on him. He knew his luck had dwindled to nothing.

 

An Aries flew overhead, slamming its fist into the closest Virgo. Heero watched blankly as the Aries turned around to face him. “Heero, are you all right?!” Quatre’s insistent voice echoed through his cockpit. “Heero, we can't die yet! We have to protect the Sanc Kingdom!”

 

A brow cocked on Heero’s head in puzzlement. “Protect the Sanc Kingdom?”

 

“That's right! That's the job we must do here on Earth!” Quatre replied. His cockpit blipped with an alarm, noting a fast incoming target from above. A blue jet passed overhead, releasing a heavy metal object from its cargo hold. It slammed into the ground next to them, kicking up dust and debris. Quatre’s eyes widened at the intimidating, familiar weapon. “Heero, that's the beam gatling from your Gundam!”

 

“You're Gundam pilots, so you know how to use that.” A woman’s voice filled their cockpits. “I have your friend safely on board. I'll back you up while you escape.”

 

Quatre was quick to grab the gatling as the supersonic jet fired its lasers into the Virgos, destroying the front line in a myriad of golden explosions. Quatre aimed at the remaining forces and fired, the beam penetrating the Virgos’ shields and sending fire and metal up in the air. He sighed in relief as the dust settled around them and his radar read that all enemy mobile dolls had been destroyed.

 

The blue jet landed nearby as Quatre got out of the Aries, wiping his brow and ignoring the smell of burning metal. The tension in his muscles released when he saw Lista walk down the stairs of the jet, wave at him, and move towards Heero’s fallen Leo. The cockpit opened, and Heero staggered out as Lista climbed on top of the suit to aid him.

 

A short-, dark-haired woman stepped out of the jet, watching as Quatre lowered himself from the Aries and Lista insisted on helping a stubborn Heero climb down from his battered Leo. The three of them moved towards the tall, slender woman, who smiled at them. “My name is Lucrezia Noin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She turned to look at Lista and Heero. “I’ve just met Lista, and Heero and I met in Antarctica a little while back.”

 

“Thank you for the help,” Quatre said with a smile. “It would have been nearly impossible to destroy all of those Virgos without you.” His smile faded, and he turned around, his eyes roving over Wing Gundam’s gatling. “How were you able to get the weapon from Heero’s Gundam?”

 

Noin smiled as he turned back around for her answer. “Heero’s Gundam is in the possession of the Sanc Kingdom, which is why I’ve come. I’m here to escort the three of you there on behalf of Relena Peacecraft. She’d like to meet with the three of you right away.”

 

Quatre turned to Heero with a smile, who continued to lean against Lista. His silent expression betrayed nothing. “The Sanc Kingdom is where we were planning on going.”

 

Noin nodded and turned to the side, motioning towards her jet. “The three of you can board. I’ll handle getting Heero’s gatling cannon back in the cargo hold. The trip from here should only take about an hour, but I’m sure you could use some rest after your travels.”

 

Quatre moved to Heero’s other side, taking his arm and slinging it over his shoulders. “Thank you, Miss Noin. We appreciate that.” The three of them moved onto the shuttle and into a small crewmember’s cabin. Quatre and Lista shifted Heero down onto the bed and watched as he laid onto the mattress with a long, low sigh.

 

“Get some rest, Heero. We’ll come to get you when we arrive in the Sanc Kingdom,” Lista said. Heero responded with a low noise in his throat, and she and Quatre walked out, shutting the door behind them. “Noin came to me not 10 minutes after you left. I guess she’d heard the three of us were in the area.”

 

“We’re fortunate that she showed up,” Quatre replied as they moved towards the cockpit. “Hopefully we’ll be of some help to Miss Relena and the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Lista moved towards a passenger seat and sat down with a sigh. Quatre sat down next to her and clipped himself in. “I’m sure we will. Relena has Heero’s Gundam. Maybe she’ll have the clout to find Duo and Wufei.” She was silent for a moment and leaned forward, taking Quatre’s hand in hers. She offered him a comforting smile. “And maybe we can find out what happened to Trowa.”

 

Quatre squeezed her hand in response and said nothing. He could only hope that Trowa was out there somewhere. He could only hope when – and if – they ever found him that he would accept the slew of apologies and pleads for forgiveness Quatre had been building up.

 

 

 

 

The car came to a stop in front of a white building set atop two large staircases. Pagan turned around to face Heero, Quatre, and Lista in the backseat. “Miss Relena is waiting in the institution director's room.”

 

Quatre flashed the older man a warm smile. “We'll find our way in alone from here. Thank you for the escort, Pagan.”

 

Heero opened the door and stepped out of the car without a word. Quatre shuffled out of the car next and quickly turned to offer his hand to Lista. She smiled and slid her hand in his, and he helped her out Lista closed the door, waved her hand to Pagan, and the butler drove off.

 

“I'm not going to stay. Once I get my Gundam, I'm getting out of here,” Heero announced as soon as the car pulled away.

 

Quatre spun towards Heero, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. “Don't go, Heero. This nation desperately needs the Gundam. And we've got to make sure to keep that a secret.”

 

“Relena doesn't need any Gundam,” Heero replied in monotone.

 

“It's necessary to protect the princess,” Quatre said. His eyes bore into Heero, pleading with him. “Please understand, Heero.”

 

Heero said nothing and turned away, slowly making his way up the many stairs ahead. Quatre sighed, and Lista pressed her palm against his back, smiling. “He’ll change his mind,” Lista assured him. “Heero cares more than he lets on. And I think being around you influences him more than he’s probably willing to admit.”

 

Quatre blushed, and the two of them walked forward up the stairs. “I don’t think it’s quite that way, but I can only hope that you’re right when you say he’ll change his mind. Miss Relena needs protection. It’s the least we can do for her invitation to stay here.”

 

They came to the first landing, where Heero had stopped to wait for them. They could hear female voices at the top of the second set of stairs leading to the main entrance of the institution. Lista pressed her hand against her mouth to hide her smirk. She wondered if Heero simply didn’t wish to be bombarded by young women.

 

“It’s beautiful here,” Lista spoke up as they continued their ascent up the stairs. “It’s nice to be in a country that’s not being destroyed by war.”

 

Nodding, Quatre turned to look at her. “Hopefully the three of us are able to help Miss Relena keep it that way.” He leaned forward to look at Heero, who continued to stare straight ahead, his body stiff. “Right, Heero?”

 

The stoic pilot said nothing. The threesome felt the curious gazes and heard the hushed whispers of the young women as they moved into the building. A guard was there to meet them and led them down the hall to a set of white doors. The guard opened them and stepped aside, motioning for them to enter. Relena sat behind a desk in front of a set of floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the beach.

 

Relena looked up from her computer as the doors closed behind them. Smiling, she pushed herself from her chair as they came to a stop before her desk.

 

“On behalf of this institution, I welcome the three of you on your admission,” she said, her voice calm and sweet. She turned to Heero, her gaze softening further still. “Heero, have you received your school uniform?”

 

Heero blinked once. “I don't plan to stay long. Once I'm done here, I'm leaving.”

 

Quatre snapped his head towards him. “Heero!” he said in a hushed warning.

 

Relena, not surprised by his candor, pressed a button on her keyboard. Her screen flashed to life with a photo and general background information on Trowa. “Trowa Barton, former Gundam pilot and officer in OZ Space Forces. He was last confirmed at 0-X Point of the L2 area.” She looked up from her screen, her face growing serious. “Noin told me about him, that he's an important person.”

 

Quatre flinched, a short gasp escaping his throat, in response. Lista reached for him, her hand closing over his soothingly. “Many friends in the Sanc Kingdom could help. I've taken on the search for him,” Relena continued. She turned towards Heero once more. “Heero, couldn't you at least stay until the search is over?”

 

“Don't you think Gundam pilots would be a burden to the Sanc Kingdom?” Heero asked bluntly, his voice unsurprisingly hard and short.

 

Relena shook her head. “I don't need to go out of my way to announce your arrival. But hiding the facts won't solve anything, either. Besides, there's no battle in this country. So if anyone asks, the three of you are simply students.”

 

“We appreciate you letting us come to your country,” Lista said with a soft nod. “Hopefully our presence here won’t cause any problems for you.”

 

Relena shook her head. “Not at all. I think having the three of you here will be a treat.” She walked around her desk, her hands folded behind her back. “I’ll have Pagan show you to where you’ll be staying while you’re here. I’ll make sure your uniforms will be there waiting for you. We’ll begin having classes in an hour. Please make sure you’re there.”

 

Nodding, Quatre and Lista turned from the room, Heero following behind them without saying a word. Relena only watched them go, the smile affixed to her face, even as she caught Heero stealing one last, quick glance at her before the door was shut after him.

 

 

 

 

Lista’s nose crinkled in displeasure as she walked down the hall of the dormitory wing. She had no issue wearing dresses, but the skirt ensemble provided as the school uniform was frumpy, and she hated it.

 

She forced on a fake smile as she turned the corner into the school wing, where Relena, Quatre, and Heero were waiting for her outside a closed door. Quatre and Heero were now dressed in the male equivalent of the Sanc Kingdom’s uniforms. To her relief, the hard stare on Heero’s face showed she wasn’t the only one disliking Relena’s choice in attire.

 

Quatre flashed Lista a smile as she came to a stop at the door. Relena nodded once, her hand now on the doorknob. “All right. I’ll have you introduce yourselves to the girls, and then we’ll begin our lesson.”

 

Relena opened the door and entered the room, Quatre, Lista, and Heero moving in behind them. The chatter from the girls hushed to nothing as they came to a stop at the front of the room. Lista stifled a smile as the girls sized up Heero and Quatre.

 

“I'd like you all to meet your three new classmates,” Relena spoke up, her smile evident in her voice. She turned to the threesome. “Would you introduce yourselves?”

 

Quatre nodded and flashed a wide, friendly smile. “Quatre Raberba Winner.”

 

Clearing her throat and folding her hands behind her back, Lista straightened her stance and put on her best fake smile. “I’m Lista Di Nevella.”

 

There was a short pause, and Relena, Quatre, and Lista turned to Heero, who stood silent and still for a moment. He blinked once, seemingly coming out of his own thoughts, and spoke up. “My name's Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Heero, Quatre, and Lista stood in the rec room, watching as the female students dueled one another in fencing. They were watched closely by instructors who advised them on their form and tactics.

 

“They’re all girls,” Quatre spoke up, turning to Heero and Lista. Heero leaned against the doorway, expressionless, while Lista’s eyes scoped the groups of young women as they dueled. “They don't think men can solve problems without fighting.”

 

“You can't make such a generalization,” Heero replied. “Some women enjoy battles just as much as men.”

 

“That’s not what gets me,” Lista added. “I’m surprised these daughters of pacifists know how to take up any form of fighting. I would think they’d find it ruthless, even as a form of defense.”

 

Quatre flashed her a smile. “I’m surprised myself that you aren’t out there with them. Perhaps there’s some you could teach them.”

 

A light chuckle vibrated against her throat, her cheeks warming in a blush at the compliment. “They’d find any pointers from me to be too barbaric, I’m sure. The soldier part of my upbringing far outweighs that of my pacifistic education.”

 

“Mind if I challenged you to a fight?”

 

The husky female voice broke through Quatre and Lista’s light banter, and they turned, finding a tall, platinum blonde-haired woman standing before them, fencing helmet in one hand and foil in the other. A smile painted her face in a mysterious curl. “You introduced yourself to us. But I haven't had the chance to do the same. My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I'm related to an officer of the Romefeller Foundation.”

 

Lista and Quatre exchanged glances with one another at the obviously purposeful mention, then turned to face Heero, who said nothing. He simply moved to the equipment cart and grabbed a helmet and fencing saber. He donned the helmet and walked to the center of the mat. Dorothy chuckled and followed him, leaving Lista and Quatre next to the doorway with worry and curiosity.

 

“Despite my family’s involvement with Romefeller, Miss Relena welcomed me as a student,” Dorothy continued, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She slipped the helmet over her head, her smile fading behind a hard frown. “I hope we'll get to know each other, which means I'll have to be strong. Because I hear you hate weak women!”

 

Her fingers flexed over the handle of her saber and snapped her arm forward, engaging Heero quickly in attack. Heero countered fluidly, fending off each of her attacks, sensing her feints, anticipating her tactics. He sliced his foil through the air in a counterattack, and Dorothy jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding. A smile of pleasure had bent on her face once more.

 

“Once upon a time, there were two people with the same name,” Dorothy began. “One of them risked his life to bring peace to outer space, and he became a legend in space. Many people were saddened by his death, and they angrily swore to take revenge for him.”

 

Heero grew impatient and snapped his hand forward in a lunge. Dorothy countered with little effort, catching his foil with her own. Her eyes locked in with his. “And now the other person with the same name is also about to become a legend. He is a soldier with the best power and skills. And he, too, will likely fight for peace. But I wonder if he'll get killed and become a legend, too.”

 

With another round of attacks and a lunge, Dorothy’s foil sliced through the air and against Heero’s arm, ripping the fabric of his shirt. The reddened skin peeked through with speckles of blood. Lista and Quatre exchanged apprehensive glances as Heero stood without a word, not responding in any form to the break in his defense.

 

Dorothy shook her head, her eyes hard, her lips pulled tight in displeasure. “That's no good. A legendary knight doesn't lose on purpose. Don't lose to a woman just to hide your identity. You must first live a strong, noble, and passionate life. Save dying for later. You can make yourself into a much bigger legend.” She poised herself for another lunge. “Isn't that true, Heero Yuy?!”

 

She swung her saber, and Heero flinched ever so slightly, snapping his head back to avoid the connect. And in that split second, he found his opening and lunged, his saber penetrating through the plastic visor of her helmet. Her saber dropped to the ground and she stood silent, smiling, defeated, the edge of Heero’s blade a fraction of an inch away from her cheek.

 

“That's impressive,” Dorothy said softly after a moment. Heero pulled the saber gently from her helmet. “But I'm not too bad myself, am l, Heero?”

 

Heero pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm, his face a hard mask. “I don't follow what you're saying. There must be two guys named Heero Yuy besides me.” And, with that, he turned on his heel towards the doorway, where Quatre and Lista stood waiting in anticipation. Heero placed his helmet and saber back on the equipment cart, and the three of them left the room, leaving Dorothy standing satisfied and victorious in the middle of the mat.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Their first day as Sanc Kingdom students was fast coming to an end as the sun hung low in the evening sky. Lista sighed in relief, perhaps more overjoyed than she should be, to have the uniform off and tossed on her bed.

 

There was a knock at her door as she zipped her jacket up. “It’s open!” She heard the door open and close behind her as she grabbed her skirt, her nose twisting in displeasure, and folded it neatly.

 

“Are you not a fan of dresses?” Quatre’s voice piped up. Lista lifted her head as he came to her side, smiling warmly, in his usual khaki and vest ensemble.

 

She chuckled and moved the folded skirt to her dresser. “I don’t mind dresses and skirts at all. But this?” She pointed to the folded uniform on her dresser. “This I absolutely mind. A garbage bag would look better.”

 

Quatre laughed and shook his head. “I disagree. I think you looked rather lovely.”

 

Lista’s cheeks heated up; she could feel the scarlet splotching her face. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. “So, where’s Heero? I haven’t seen him since his duel with Dorothy Catalonia.”

 

“Neither have I,” Quatre replied with the shake of his head. His smile faded. “I think Heero is more unnerved by her than he’s willing to admit.” He slid his hands in his pockets, sighing. “It’s obvious she knows who we are. She’s not making it a secret by any stretch.”

 

“And to top it off,” Lista added, folding her arms tight under her breasts, “she’s a member of Romefeller. Her presence here is a problem, Quatre. I don’t know what her intentions are, but Relena could be in danger.” She scoffed and shook her head. “ _Everyone_ here could be in danger, especially if she decides to let Romefeller know we’re here. They could send OZ after us, and everyone here could be caught in the crossfires.”

 

Quatre sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed, folding his arms across his knees. She sat down next to him, her face contorted into that of worry and apprehension. “We seem to bring risk to all those who dare to associate with us,” he said quietly.

 

Lista’s shoulders slumped. She could see the guilt clouding over him. She rested her hand atop his, rubbing it comfortingly. He turned to look at her. “You and the other Gundam pilots are bringing so much good to this war. Some people just haven’t seen it yet. But I know they will. And all the risk in the world is worth what I think the outcome is going to be. And it’ll be because of you and the others.”

 

A small smile cracked through the veneer of Quatre’s guilt. “You seem to hold us in high esteem. I’m not sure we deserve it.”

 

Lista’s fingers squeezed his hand. “I’ve been wrong about a lot of things, Quatre. But I know I’m not wrong about this. There is hope in what the five of you have been doing. I will never stop believing in that.” She paused, her smile warming, unconsciously leaning in closer to him. “I will never stop believing in you.”

 

A slow, deep sigh passed through Quatre’s nose, his smile returning to his face. He sat there holding her emerald gaze, appreciative of her very presence, of the calming effect she seemed to have on him. He shifted and turned his hand so his fingers slid through hers. He looked down for a moment, staring at their interlocking fingers. He gave her hand a squeeze and met her gaze once more. “I appreciate the vote of confidence. Thank you, Lista.”

 

She made a short, soft chuckle deep in her throat but said nothing. She was completely aware of his hand clenching hers firmly, his eyes, bright and teal, burning through hers warmly.

 

Lista met his smile with her own, and then, becoming cognizant of their close proximity and the heat flared in his cheeks, he released her. He pushed himself to his feet and walked to her window with a sigh and a hard swallow. The sea was calm and flat against the cerulean line of the sky. Lista stole a glance at him through the corner of her eye. He was smiling, his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“The Earth is a beautiful place,” he sighed contentedly. “It holds a certain splendor that space never will.” He turned over his shoulder to look at her, his smile unfaltering. “Had you spent much time on Earth before you were stationed at New Edwards?”

 

Lista nodded and came to her feet, moving to his side. “Once or twice when I was a child. But once I was old enough for military training, family vacations to anywhere were few and far between.”

 

Quatre watched as she turned towards the window. She lifted her hand to push her hair behind her shoulder, but he could see she was attempting to hide her upset. The corners of her mouth twisted, and she sniffled and cleared her throat – another cover. “Mentioning your childhood seems to make you sad,” Quatre said quietly. She flinched and faced him, her lips parting slightly in a slow, deep exhale. “That’s not my intention. I’m sorry.”

 

Shaking her head, Lista forced on a smile to ease him. “No, that’s not it at all. I had a happy childhood. Really. It was just…complicated.” She paused and lowered her head, her smile softening to one hiding the sadness in her heart. “Everything still is.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to respond, to voice his desire to soothe her, put her at ease, but she lifted her head, chuckled, and waved her hand dismissively. “But anyway, enough of that. Everything happens for a reason. I can’t really say that nothing good came from my father’s obsession with family tradition, because if it weren’t for that, I wouldn’t have been reunited with Duo.” She paused, feeling the scarlet heat rising back into her cheeks. “I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

The corner of Quatre’s mouth tweaked into a bright smile, nodding in agreement. “I can actually be happy about my father’s choice to train me as a soldier,” Lista continued. She turned to look back out into the horizon, watching a streak of cirrus clouds painting across the sky. “I always thought I was missing out on something because of my training, but now when I look at it, I see that it’s brought me some good things I never expected.”

 

She turned back to face him, a pregnant pause hanging between them, as she took a deep, slow breath. “And I think good things will continue to happen. This war will come to an end, and all the pain, disappointment, and loss will all be worth it.” Her father’s face flashed in her mind, and she quickly pushed it down. She had to believe her own words would ring true in the end. It was too painful to believe otherwise.

 

Quatre took a step towards her, closing the already small gap between them. “I think you’re right.” A splash of warm crimson swam over his cheeks, and he reached forward, resting his hands on her arms. “Lista, I want you to know that I won’t let OZ harm you for helping us.” Her face fell, and he lowered his gaze sadly. “I’ve lost too many people important to me because of this war. I won’t lose another.”

 

A short, quiet gasp escaped her throat. His words left her taken aback; he spoke them so firm and unrelenting that there was no way she could possibly question the validity of them. She opened her mouth to speak, but she could only muster a stammer. He lifted his head to look upon her again, his smile having faded against the weightiness of his proclamation.

 

She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She whispered a “thank you” in his ear, and his arms came around her, his palms held fast on her back.

 

Quatre felt her release a soft, relaxed sigh, and she tilted her head into the soft bed of his hair. He closed his eyes and wondered if this was what peace felt like. For that blissful, fleeting moment, there was nothing else on his mind, nothing to worry about, no guilt, no sorrow. It was just him holding her – or was it her holding him?

 

A contented noise thrummed against her throat, and her voice was soft on her lips, dangerously close to his ear. But he hadn’t heard what she’d said; he concentrated far too much on the feel of her against him, the sweet smell of ripened, sun-dappled strawberries in her hair.

 

There was set of loud, hurried knocks against Lista’s door, snapping Quatre from his pleasant reverie. Just as they both turned to face the disturbance, the door slammed open. They quickly released one another, stepping away with maddening, embarrassed blushes, as Noin rushed into the room, her chest heaving in deep pants.

 

“I’m glad I found you both,” she said breathlessly. “We have a problem.”

 

Lista and Quatre exchanged glances with one another, Quatre feeling unfulfilled by the interruption and Lista’s cheeks rosy with warmth. Quatre’s eyes flashed disappointment before turning back towards Noin. “What’s wrong, Miss Noin?”

 

“We’ve been contacted by OZ. Their troops are moving in on the kingdom’s borders,” Noin replied, swallowing against a deep breath. Lista and Quatre looked to one another again, this time with worry. “Relena decided to let some Treize Faction soldiers into the country as refugees. They’ve interpreted that as a reason to declare war.”

 

Lista frowned, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m not surprised. OZ plays dirty. What are our options for defense?”

 

Noin was silent for a moment. “I need your help, both of you. Come with me.”

 

 

 

 

Lista and Quatre followed hot on Noin’s heels, moving towards the entrance of the underground hangar. “This is where we’ve been keeping Heero’s Gundam!” Noin shouted behind her shoulder. She stopped at the keypad, hurriedly typed in a numeric passcode, and the door slid open. They rushed forward, the bright overhead lights glimmering against the dark metal walls.

 

Quatre and Lista halted, eyes wide as they both peered up, surprised to find white Taurus suits docked. The bay area for Heero’s Gundam was empty.

 

Quatre turned to Noin, mouth agape with unvoiced questions. “That’s right. Armed units that shouldn't be found in a pacifist nation,” Noin said first, turning to face the stunned twosome. “They're space mobile suits reequipped for land battles.”

 

“Does the Princess know about these units?” Quatre asked, coming to Noin’s side.

 

Noin lowered her head, hands clenching into fists. “No. People consider fighting because they possess such weapons in order to cling onto peace that is as fragile as glass. Those would be her words.”

 

Quatre turned to her, his gaze focused. “But now we don’t have any choice but to fight back. Heero's already headed out. His actions will be in the Sanc Kingdom's best interest. Let's follow him with these Tauruses.”

 

Noin released a sigh of relief and nodded. “Right. I'll prepare them and call on the other imperial guards.” She rushed off towards the control panel.

 

Quatre turned to Lista, who continued to look over the collection of suits. “What do you think?” Quatre spoke up, his voice soft and even. Lista shifted to look at him. “Do you think we can win, Lista?”

 

She stared at him for a short moment, releasing a slow sigh. “I don’t want to think of what will happen to Relena or the Sanc Kingdom if we don’t,” she replied. She turned back to Noin, who was working quickly at the nearby control panel. The locks on the docking mechanisms clanged loudly, echoing against the walls. “But the Sanc Kingdom has Heero and his Gundam.” Her eyes met with his again, and her lips tweaked into a smile. “And you, too. I’d say we have a good chance.”

 

Quatre met her smile with his own, relieved, and prepared to respond, when they heard Noin shouting from an overhead platform. “Quatre! Lista! The suits are ready! We should move out!”

 

Lista nodded and waved to her. She turned to Quatre, whose smile had faded against a guise of solemnity. He closed the distance between them, and Lista’s face heated up at their close proximity. He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezed it firmly. “Be safe out there, Lista.”

 

She tilted her head, smiling, a warm chuckle escaping her throat. “I will. There’s far too much to live for now to get killed.”

 

 

 

 

The sun was setting fast against the sky of the normally peaceful countryside, golden explosions of the nearby fight filling the sky. Noin, Quatre, and Lista flew towards the battle zone at the edge of the Sanc Kingdom’s borders.

 

“A mobile suit carrier was just shot down,” Lista informed, pressing a few buttons on her console. Her suit’s cameras flashed the footage of the carrier, aflame, whistling downward into a river below a road. “I also intercepted some chatter from OZ. Apparently Heero has joined the fight.”

 

“That’s good news for us,” Noin said. “The Treize Faction’s troops have dwindled, so I don’t know how much help we’re going to be getting from them.”

 

Quatre was about to offer his own insights when his radar beeped loudly. He flipped a switch, and his video showed two enemy Virgo mobile dolls making their descent towards the main road into the capital. On the nearby bridge was a civilian vehicle that had crashed against the guardrail. He zoomed his camera in quickly towards the vehicle, eyes wide when he saw Dorothy passed out against the wheel and Relena trying, with no luck, to rouse her.

 

“Enemy Virgos have targeted Miss Relena on the road below!” Quatre shouted, quickly forwarding the footage to Noin and Lista. The two Virgos touched down and aimed their rifles towards the car.

 

Quatre, Noin, and Lista locked on to the Virgos and fired their beam rifles, shooting a barrage of holes through the both of them before their shields could register the threesome’s presence. The two suits exploded on impact, shrapnel and metal kicked up into the air.

 

The three of them circled the sky above the car, each heaving a collective sigh of relief that Relena remained unharmed. Wing Gundam entered the area and landed below them just as Relena staggered from the car, her expression blank.

 

“I’m reading that all OZ mobile dolls have been destroyed,” Lista spoke up. “OZ is retreating past the Sanc Kingdom’s borders.”

 

“And Relena is safe,” Noin said with a sigh. “Thank you both. They didn’t get what they wanted today.” She flipped a switch, opening up communication. “This is Lucrezia Noin. The princess has been secured. OZ has left the country. Report to New Port Road immediately.”

 

Noin paused, her brows furrowing as it seemed as though her eyes met with Relena’s expressionless visage on her camera’s screen. “We should land. I have a lot to explain to Relena about this.” Quatre and Lista simply nodded and watched as Noin made her descent. They followed her to the ground, landing their suits behind Wing Gundam.

 

Treize Faction soldiers and the Sanc Kingdom’s imperial guard had begun to arrive and land their suits behind Noin’s. They exited their cockpits and stood at attention before Relena, who now stood next to a silent Heero. Noin, Quatre, and Lista exited their Taurus suits and joined Heero and Relena.

 

Noin quickly bowed before Relena, whose face betrayed nothing. “You'd probably say these things are unnecessary in the Sanc Kingdom, Relena. But Romefeller is getting more and more aggressive. I know this is contrary to your beliefs. But I've come to the conclusion that we'll be destroyed without our own defense force.” Noin paused, ticking her head up to gauge Relena’s reaction; she was silent, still unresponsive. “I take full responsibility. I'm prepared to accept any punishment.”

 

“You shouldn't feel remorseful,” Heero spoke up. “This level of military power would be far from enough to directly take on the Romefeller Foundation. We can't sit here and let them destroy us as the former leader did.”

 

There was a crack in Relena’s face, her eyes saddening as she looked to the pilot of Wing. “Heero, is my idea just a dream, or even a mistake?”

 

Heero turned to face her. “Romefeller eliminates anything they find inconvenient, like the Colonies and the Gundams.” He stopped, his eyes hardening. “And now, Relena, you have become their target. I'm a soldier. I'll crush them in battle. But the Foundation's current stance is against fighting. The times have taken a sudden turn. This battle is because of their impatience with the change. You propose total pacifism. The whole world is headed in that direction. You have to understand what Noin is saying. Right now defense is needed. To make time for discussions, too.”

 

Relena watched him turn on his heel and begin to walk off. She stepped forward, jilted. “Heero, where are you going?”

 

Heero stopped at the foot of his Gundam, turning back over his shoulder to look at her. “I've returned the favor for searching for Trowa. I'll do what I think necessary. There's no place for pacifism in my mind. The Gundams exist for battles.”

 

Relena sighed, her shoulders slumping. “If you were me, how would you lead the Sanc Kingdom?”

 

“The same way as Noin. First build a defense unit. That'd be the best way to confront Romefeller now,” Heero answered matter-of-factly.

 

Relena was silent for a moment before she turned back to Noin, who continued to hang her head in silence. “Heero and Noin, I approve. I give you my permission to do as you see fit.” Heero turned back around to face her, intrigued, while Noin lifted her head to look upon the young woman. “How can I expect to come up with a position the world agrees to if I can't even agree with the people closest to me? Someday I'll find out what it is that gives everyone the urge to fight.”

 

Noin bowed to her once more. “Thank you, Relena. I will get started right away.” She turned towards the soldiers behind her. “All right, everyone! Return back to base!” The soldiers saluted her and shuffled off into their suits. Noin turned back towards Relena, nodding. “I will handle assembling a formal defense unit and come to you with my progress.”

 

The engines of the Tauruses whooshed to life behind them and took off, flying back towards the Sanc Kingdom’s institution. Relena clasped her hands in front of herself, watching them go. As they disappeared in the clouds, she turned back towards them, her eyes meeting with Lista and Quatre. “I want to thank you both also for coming to my aid. Having the two of you and Heero here is a comfort to me.”

 

Lista nodded. “We’ll do what we have to in order to keep you safe, Relena. With your voice leading the way to peace, Romefeller will continue to lose the support of their allies in favor of joining with your cause. That’s exactly what the Earth and the Colonies need right now.”

 

Noin walked up next to Relena, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We should get you back. It’s been a long day.”

 

Relena nodded and looked over her shoulder to Dorothy’s car, finding that the young woman was beginning to rouse from her unconsciousness. “I’m all right. But we need to get Dorothy back and have her looked over by the physician.”

 

“Leave that to me,” Noin replied with a firm nod. She turned to Heero, Quatre, and Lista. “Thank you for your help. We wouldn’t have been able to drive them out of the country and protect Relena without the three of you. I’ll take care of getting her and Dorothy back to the institution. You should also return and get some rest.”

 

Heero said nothing and moved towards his Gundam. Lista and Quatre nodded, exchanged a short glance with one another, and walked off to their Tauruses as Wing Gundam’s verniers revved to life.

 

Lista climbed up into her suit and turned on her system. She sighed, watching as Relena checked on Dorothy and Noin spoke on the phone to have Relena and Dorothy transported back to the city. Lista turned her head as Quatre’s Taurus lifted from the ground, morphed into its flight mode, and burst off after Heero.

 

They were able to stop OZ from hurting Relena. But a small, insistent voice in the back of her mind made her wonder if next time they would be so lucky.

 

 

 

 

Quatre didn’t know how long he’d been standing at her door. He could hear her shuffling inside, could hear the soft, melodic hum as she carried about her business. He swallowed past the hard lump in his throat. He’d never had any hesitation or anxiety before where she was concerned; he felt unnerved as to why he suddenly did now.

 

He was not naïve to the musings of his mind. He found that she occupied more of his thoughts than typical, although he had no complaints. They were always pleasant. He enjoyed spending his time with her; he was doing more of that of late.

 

Unaware of the growing smile on his face, he lifted his fist, prepared to knock, when the door suddenly opened. Lista pulled the door and looked up, coming eye to eye with him, and gasped, jerking back with a start.

 

She pressed a palm to her chest, chuckling nervously. “Quatre, you scared me.”

 

He lowered his hand, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry for startling you. Have I caught you at a bad time?”

 

She shook her head. “Oh, no. I was just heading to the café for something to eat now that things have calmed down.” She moved forward, shutting the door behind her. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine,” he said quickly, almost defensively. He wasn’t entirely convinced that were true. “That was actually why I came, to see if you’d like to join me for some dinner.”

 

Lista flashed her teeth in a jovial grin. “Great minds think alike. I’d love to join you.”

 

Quatre beamed, and they moved down the dormitory hall towards the other end of the building. “I haven’t seen Heero since we returned from the battle. I was going to ask him to join us, as well, but he probably wants to be alone.”

 

Chuckling, Lista turned to face him with a nod. “That sounds like him. Romefeller won’t take too kindly to their defeat. I’m sure they’ll come back harder next time. Heero will want to be prepared.”

 

Quatre lowered his head sadly as they turned a corner. “We will have to do what we can to preserve what Miss Relena wants to accomplish. Admittedly, the favor is theirs, but perhaps the Sanc Kingdom can continue to garner support.”

 

Lista took a breath, prepared to respond, when a trio of students walked past. Quatre nodded and smiled in greeting to them. As soon as the girls passed, Lista heard a round of hushed giggling. She turned over her shoulder to them, finding that the girls had stopped to gaze at Quatre. The girls gasped when their eyes met Lista’s, snapped around, and moved hurriedly towards the dormitory hall.

 

Lista couldn’t hide her amusement as she turned back around; Quatre was looking quizzically at her. “Having you and Heero here has given the girls something to gossip about, it seems.”

 

Quatre tilted his head confusedly. “How do you mean?”

 

She smirked knowingly. “The girls can’t seem to help but ogle you whenever you’re around.” A blush of scarlet crept up on his face, and he scratched his cheek embarrassingly. She chuckled as he angled his head away to hide his discomfort. “Maybe that’s why Heero hides where he can. That wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

Quatre shook himself of his blush as they moved through the open double doors of the café. “Well, if it gives them something else to focus on other than the war, then I’m not bothered by it.”

 

Smiling, Lista tucked her hands into her back pockets, and as they walked for an empty table, they noticed Relena sitting in the corner by herself quietly sipping on a cup of tea. Lista followed Quatre as he moved towards her.

 

Relena looked up, flashing them both a small, tired smile, as she placed her tea back on its saucer. “Oh, hello, Quatre, Lista. Have you come for your evening meal?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes, we have. How are you?”

 

Relena clasped her hands in her lap. “I’m all right. I’m just very thankful to have all of you here. It’s a comfort to have so many wonderful friends willing to protect me.” She cleared her throat and motioned her hand. “Please, both of you join me. Would you like some tea?”

 

Quatre quickly moved to pull out a chair for Lista, who flashed him an appreciative smile. “Tea sounds good. Thank you,” Lista said as she tugged her chair in.

 

Quatre sat down next to her and reached for the teapot. He poured a cup and slid it to Lista. “How is Dorothy?” he asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

 

“Thankfully, it was just a bump on the head,” Relena said through a deep sigh. “The campus physician has assured me it’s nothing more. He’s advising her to stay bedridden for 24 hours as a precaution and then she can return to normal activity.”

 

Lista cupped her palms over the warm ceramic of her teacup. “Well, I’m glad that the both of you were able to come out of that unscathed. It’s a good thing that things worked out.”

 

“Thanks to Noin, Heero, and the two of you,” Relena added. A smile tweaked the corners of her mouth. “I am very grateful for that.” She took a sip of her tea, finishing the lukewarm beverage, and pushed herself to her feet. “I apologize, but I think I’m going to retire for the evening. It’s been a long day. But I invite you to stay at your leisure for something to eat. I’ve instructed the cook to make anything you’d like.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Relena. Sleep well,” Quatre replied with a nod. Relena bowed her head and moved off, leaving Quatre and Lista alone in the café.

 

Lista released a heavy, exhausted sigh and rested back against her chair. “Relena looks more worried than she’s willing to admit,” she said, turning to look at Quatre.

 

He nodded, taking his cup and saucer into his hands. “I’m not surprised. She knows the Sanc Kingdom is at the top of Romefeller’s target list. And now that they know a Gundam is here, they’ll be quick to attack again, and with more force, to eliminate it,” Quatre replied. He took a small sip of his tea, sighing against it. He watched the tea ripple in his cup as he placed it and the saucer back on the table. “We will have to do everything we can to prevent that from happening without seeing harm come to Miss Relena or any of the pacifists’ daughters.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but scoff. “Which will be more difficult to do with Dorothy here. She had no trouble announcing that she’s a member of Romefeller. She’s probably feeding information back to Duke Dermail,” Lista groused. She crossed her arms over her chest, her lip curling in displeasure. “We have to be careful what we say around her.”

 

Quatre was prepared to offer her some reassurance on the matter when a woman in a white apron approached them, smiling. “Mr. Winner, Miss Di Nevella, what can I get you for your dinner?”

 

Lista sat up in her chair, offering the woman a smile. “Oh, I would love some grilled salmon with lemon, steamed vegetables, and a house salad if that’s okay.”

 

The woman nodded. “Of course, ma’am.” She turned to Quatre. “And for you, sir?”

 

“That sounds good. I’ll have the same. Thank you,” Quatre said with a smile.

 

Bowing her head, the woman stepped off towards the kitchen. Quatre looked to Lista, who had reached for the sugar cubes on the silver tea platter. He watched her carefully drop two cubes into her tea and stir gently with her spoon, her eyes traveling to the stretch of large windows facing the beach. He hadn’t realized he was staring at her, taking note of the sheen of evening sunlight against the back of her ebony hair, the thin curve of her face, the natural pink blush of her cheeks.

 

And then she turned to face him, and he blinked hard out of his reverie, hoping to cover by hastily grabbing his cup and taking a hurried sip of his tea. She smiled at him, their eyes meeting for but a moment, before she broke their contact, cleared her throat, and went back to sipping her tea.

 

Eager to break through the unexpected silent tension, Quatre placed his cup back on the table and reached for the teapot. “The Sanc Kingdom has a lovely sunset,” he spoke up, causing her to return her attention to him. “It must be incredibly peaceful to sit on New Port City’s beaches at sundown.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement, leaned back against her chair, and crossed her legs. “Yeah, it does. I’d love to watch the sunset out there. Maybe tomorrow.” She paused, holding his gaze for a moment. “It’s probably better to enjoy the peace while we can.”

 

Quatre lifted the teapot and carefully poured more of the sweet, hot tea into her cup. She brought her hands around the cup, flashing him a thankful smile as the heat melted pleasantly into her palms. “Sunsets are one of the many splendors of Earth that you don’t get to enjoy in the Colonies,” he finally replied. “During wars such as these, many people don’t realize it is the same sun, moon, and stars we share every day. Perhaps someday we can all share the same peace, as well.”

 

Lista tapped her fingers against her cup, watched as he carefully placed the teapot back onto the table without topping off his own cup. She brought hers to her lips, sipping the soothing, hot beverage slowly. And their eyes met again; Lista could sense there was something else hidden beneath the teal of his eyes. What it was she couldn’t tell.

 

Quatre folded his hands gingerly atop the table, a blush creeping onto his face. “If you do intend to watch the sunset tomorrow, I would love to join you. That is, if you’d like the company.”

 

Lista’s mouth pursed and curled in a contented smile. She gave a single nod and a soft hum of consent while taking another small sip of her tea, and Quatre could have sworn he saw a twinkle in her eye. He barely noticed the amalgamation of pleasant aromas moving into the café as their meals were prepared. No, he was far too enraptured in the small dimples in the corners of her mouth from her smile, the emerald green of her eyes peeking out from her thick, dark lashes, and the strangely pleasant tickle in the bottom of his stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Quatre felt a perk in his step the next morning as he moved towards the hangar. Dinner with Lista was so enjoyable – they sat, ate, and talked for two hours – that he wished to extend an invitation to join him for breakfast before they attended Relena’s class. He’d already checked her bedroom; she hadn’t answered. Noin had informed him as he left the dormitory wing that Lista rose early that morning and was down in the mobile suit hangar.

 

Although he wished to scold her for being rather obsessive, he could appreciate her dedication to their mission. She was an invaluable asset to the Gundams.

 

_To you, as well, Quatre._

His steps slowed as the words echoed through his head. He swallowed against the growing lump in the bed of his throat and flexed his fingers at his sides. He knew how much he cared about her. It was no secret to him that he enjoyed her company, cherished her friendship.

 

He made his way into the hangar and looked up at the suspended walkway in front of the docked Tauruses. Lista was standing in front of a computer with her hair pulled messily into a clip, the clacking of the keys echoing in the otherwise silent room. He moved up the stairs, his eyes meeting hers when his footfalls jarred her from her musings.

 

She smiled as he came to a stop next to her. “Good morning, Quatre. What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same,” Quatre replied with a grin. “Miss Noin said you’ve been down here for a good while.”

 

Lista nodded and looked up to her Taurus suit. “I was making adjustments to the verniers,” she said. She typed a few keystrokes into the computer; it beeped in response. “I was just checking the readouts. I was able to increase response time by 11%. The controls seemed a little sluggish to me.” She smiled, pleased, and turned her attention back to him. “I’ve always had pretty good reflexes.” She chuckled and slid a hand over his shoulder. “Not nearly as good as all of you, of course.”

 

“I think you would have made a good Gundam pilot,” Quatre mused. But his smile faded from his face. “I’m glad you’re not. And I wish you wouldn’t have to be a part of this. You’re in the line of fire being associated with me and Heero.”

 

Lista shook her head, her smile remaining to comfort him. “Just like Noin, I’m fighting with you because it’s the right thing to do. I spent way too much time in military training not to put it to good use. I couldn’t just go back to the life I used to lead before all of that.” Her smile ticked and faltered, and she lowered her head to break their gaze. “Elisabetta Di Nevella died a long time ago. And I owe it to that little girl to make all of this worth it.”

 

Quatre fought the urge to close the distance and embrace her. He could see the melancholy swimming in her eyes. “I remember that name from the story you told about how you and Duo met,” he replied softly. She sighed long and deep through her nose before looking up to him and nodding. “Elisabetta is you.”

 

Lista folded her arms tight over her chest, her brows furrowing ever so slightly. “When I began to train as a soldier, that innocence left me. I had to grow up and leave that life behind for the one I’m living now. When I hear that name, I associate it with my childhood, before all of this war and death.” She leaned against the edge of the control panel, her throat tightening. “I see Elisabetta and Lista as two very different people.”

 

Quatre took a step towards her, and another, and she looked up at him as he slowly moved into her. “I don’t see a difference,” he said quietly. “Nothing could ever wipe away who you were before you became a soldier, Lista. I believe that little girl still lives on deep inside you, and I think you’re fighting so she can come to life again.”

 

Lista flinched and her eyes softened. She loosened her arms and let them fall to her sides. “I’ve accepted that I’m a soldier, but I’ve always wondered what it would have been like for me if I hadn’t been exposed to the military life.” She chuckled and shook her head. “When I was a child, I wanted to be a chef and open up this big, fancy restaurant. My parents and sisters would have their own table in the corner where no one else would be allowed to sit. And I’d make them something new and different every time they came.”

 

She lifted her head, looking once more to her Taurus, silent, tall, and looming. “Now I aspire to be the best soldier I can be so peace can become a reality. That dream has been gone for a very long time.”

 

“Dreams never die,” Quatre said with a swift, firm shake of his head. “Just like Elisabetta hasn’t. Becoming a soldier hasn’t ruined or tainted you, Lista. Quite the opposite, in fact. I see an innocence hidden deep in your eyes.” He paused and reached for her hand, sandwiching it between his palms. “I see that little girl inside of you wanting to come out and enjoy life again. It’s too short not to.” He leaned in close to her, a scarlet blush splashing her cheeks. “Let her come out again, Lista.”

 

Lista swallowed and pressed her free hand against the base of her neck, taken aback by his words. She cleared her throat as Quatre released her hand, his smile once more coming back to his face. She couldn’t help but return the expression and nod once in understanding. “Thank you, Quatre. Maybe one day it’ll happen. But until then, there’s a lot of work to be done. The Gundams are a symbol that I think will break through the Romefeller Foundation and see this war come to an end.”

 

“It will happen,” Quatre vowed strongly. “Peace will overcome this war. We will all see to it.” He then walked behind her, casually typing a few keystrokes into the computer that commanded a shutdown. “But until then, you need to eat. All this maintenance can wait.” He straightened and faced her. “I came to see if you’d like to join me for breakfast.”

 

Lista nodded, her eyes brightening at the invitation. “That sounds great.” The tension melted from her shoulders, and she slid her arms around him, sighing against him. “Thank you, Quatre.”

 

Quatre was quick to return the hug, chuckling softly against her ear. “For making sure you eat?”

 

Lista shook her head against him and pulled away, her smile hidden away behind an air of seriousness. “No. For giving me hope.”

 

 

 

 

In his salvage yard, Duo picked through pieces of scrap metal, studying for any of substantial monetary value to add to his collection. He needed to gather the funds to finish the final modifications to his Gundam. And hopefully, along the way, he could find the others. Although he was no stranger to fighting solo, he had to wonder what the others were up to, if they were even still alive.

 

“Duo!”

 

He perked his head up at the familiar female voice, jerked from his musings. Hilde was running through the front gate and into the scrapyard.

 

Duo pushed himself to his feet, brushing the dirt off his knees. “How'd it go?”

 

Hilde shook her head with a frown. “No luck. I couldn't get any info on their new transport plans.”

 

Duo scoffed, propping his hands on his waist. “OZ isn't that ignorant. They're just being more cautious.” He shook his head, his eyes narrowing. “I'd love to destroy Barge right now. But I'll have to put it off.”

 

“Are you going to keep fighting alone, Duo?”

 

Duo met her concerned gaze with a wide grin. “What choice do I have? I don’t know where the others are. So I'll have to go it alone.”

 

Hilde leaned in towards him, her hand pressed against her chest with a small smile. “Let me know if I can help. I'll do anything.”

 

His shoulders shaking with a chuckle, his grin widened. “Okay. I wouldn't mind having a juicy steak for dinner.”

 

Hilde’s smile faded from her face behind an unamused frown. She placed her hands on her waist, jutting out her hip. “Come off it. I'm serious.”

 

Duo nodded hurriedly. “I know, I know. You're doing more than enough already.”

 

A whooshing in the distance caught their ears. Both turned their attention towards the sky of the colony and saw a mobile suit haphazardly flying right for them.

 

“What is that?” Hilde asked, eyes wide.

 

Duo stepped forward, squinting. His lip curled in a frown, teeth gritting, as the details of the suit came quickly into view. “Wait a sec. It's a Gundam!”

 

The blue, red, and white Gundam landed before them, sending a jagged quake through the ground beneath them. Its buster rifle lifted and aimed point blank at them. The cockpit opened, and an OZ soldier exited, his dark eyes connecting with Duo’s. “Duo Maxwell, I’m Lieutenant Trant. I demand that you come with me. Do it or you're dead.”

 

Hilde gasped and turned to Duo to gauge his reaction. He scoffed and loosened up, shaking his head. “Hey, do what you gotta do! But remember the power of that beam cannon. You could demolish this colony.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

The quick, nonchalant answer took Duo aback, but he tried to hide his surprise.

 

“I have no interest in what happens to this useless colony,” Trant continued, his face darkening. “I'm not gonna remain an insignificant technical officer. Once I figure out this Gundam's system, Colonel Tsubarov's mobile dolls will be a useless tool of the past. What the new OZ needs is a completely new system. I'll do whatever is required to make that happen.”

 

The scowl on Duo’s face continued to grow as Trant’s words seeped like poison. He pulled his hands into fists at his sides, resisting the urge to go up there and pummel the OZ officer who dared come to his colony. “Now come, Gundam pilot! You're the only one I want.”

 

Duo turned to Hilde, who shook her head “no” firmly. But Duo’s shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing he was in no position to fight back, and begrudgingly lifted his arms in surrender.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood on the main balcony, the skirts of her uniform shuffling in the warm, gentle breeze. She exhaled slow and deep as she leaned against the cool, white railing, staring off into the horizon and the stretch of trees that lined the edge of the capital. And despite the splendor of the country and the salty taste of the sea wind wafting around her, all she could think of was Duo.

 

She propped up her fist and rested her chin against her knuckles. She closed her eyes and sighed again. She hadn’t heard anything about Duo since he and Wufei had managed to escape the lunar base. She knew the ultimate goal was to unite all five Gundam pilots and go after Romefeller, but that would be difficult if it turned out that Duo had been captured or, worse, killed.

 

A cold tremble zigzagged down Lista’s spine, and she pushed herself off the railing. She rubbed her palms against her face, shoving the thought from her head. It was the last thing she wanted to think about.

 

A soft hand fell on her shoulder, slamming her out of her thoughts. She turned her head, finding Quatre there with a furrowed, worried gaze. He pulled his hand away and moved to her side. “Lista, is everything all right? You rushed out of class fairly quick.”

 

Shifting hair behind her ears, she shook her head. “I’m just distracted. I was feeling a little boxed in. I needed some fresh air.”

 

Quatre was silent for a moment, studying her as she tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth in thought. “I can see your thoughts are getting the better of you. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Lista slapped her hands against her thighs with an exasperated sigh. “I’m worried about Duo. We haven’t heard anything about where he is since he and Wufei escaped.” She folded her arms tight and tense against her chest. “I just don’t like not knowing anything right now.”

 

Quatre offered her a warm smile. “He’s a Gundam pilot. He’s good at hiding. I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

 

Lista dragged her tongue against her chapped lips. “I lost him once before, Quatre.” Her eyes slammed into his, now swimming with the onset of tears. Quatre’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden turn in her emotional state. “I know Duo and I only knew each other a month, but for us, it felt so much longer than that. He felt like the one true friend I ever had.”

 

Quatre’s shoulders slumped. “Lista…”

 

“I can’t lose him again, Quatre,” Lista interrupted with a swift, firm shake of her head. “Not again. It hurt too much the last time. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to go through that all over again.”

 

 He watched her clap a hand over her mouth to muffle the single, strained sob escaping from her throat. She slammed her eyes shut, and he watched tears stream down her reddened cheeks. She was fighting against her cries, fighting to keep herself from shattering before him.

 

He reached forward, his thumb grazing gently over the last tear that rolled down her cheek. She pulled the hand from her mouth, her eyes connecting with his. “Lista, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to Duo. I know in my heart that, wherever he is, he’s safe. Somehow I don’t think he would let something like that happen to him before he’s had a chance to see you again.”

 

Lista sniffled, a small, broken smile surfacing on her face. “I can see him doing that,” she muttered. She gathered a generous drink of air into her lungs and exhaled slowly, mentally commanding herself to calm down. She chuckled tearfully and shook her head. “I’m sorry for all that, Quatre. I don’t know what that was all about. Momentary lapse in sanity, I guess.”

 

Quatre smiled. “No, you just care a great deal for him, just as he does for you. Somehow I feel as though that will drive Duo even more.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Lista turned her gaze to the sky, sending Duo a silent prayer of safety that she hoped somehow he would hear, wherever he was.

 

 

 

 

Duo clenched his teeth together as he sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero, stationary in space, with mobile dolls surrounding him. Wires were affixed though his helmet and connected to a small computer docked on his control panel. Trant was floating before him, typing commands into the computer.

 

“What's with all this junk you've attached?” Duo finally asked with an impatient growl. When Trant ignored him, he scoffed. “All right, fine. What do you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to fight the mobile dolls with the Wing Zero. With real firearms, of course,” Trant replied, flashing him a knowing smirk.

 

Duo matched Trant’s expression with one of his own. “Fine with me. But I might escape during your tests.”

 

“No, you won't.”

 

Duo’s mouth tweaked at the casual, flat response. “Wing Zero's functions are set so that I can take over control,” Trant explained. “Besides, I've programmed the mobile dolls to switch their target to that colony in case you decide to try something funny.”

 

Duo’s nose furrowed in disgust; he’d hoped that he could simply overpower Trant and the mobile dolls and escape. A knotted wave of nausea washed over him. He didn’t like this.

 

Trant left the Wing Zero’s cockpit and floated over to his own suit. After inputting battle commands, his finger flexed over the start switch. With a curled, Cheshire cat-like grin, he pressed down on the button. “Commence!”

 

Duo barely had a chance to blink. The mobile dolls quickly began to barrage him with their beam cannons. He pushed through them, his own buster rifle at the ready, as she darted through each beam blast artfully. His finger tensed over the trigger for the beam cannon, and his eyes flashed to the civilian colony in the background.

 

 _If I used the rifle from this position, it'd harm the colony._ Duo shifted his hand over the console and initiated the controls for the beam saber. _I'll use this instead!_

He wasted no time, slashing the saber cleanly through two mobile dolls. They exploded as he rushed off towards the next grouping of dolls relentlessly firing on him. He turned his head to look at his target signal, and he blinked hard as his vision shifted and blurred. “Huh? What's this?”

 

He heard an echoed beeping in his cockpit, and as he turned his head to face his next opponent, he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. It was Deathscythe looming in front of him, its scythe sparking and glowing menacingly. “What?! No way!”

 

“So you saw it, too!” Trant’s voice echoed in the cockpit of Wing Zero. “Then tell me! What's the Wing Zero trying to show the pilot?!”

 

Still unsure of what to make of what was happening, Duo bit back a curse and scoffed. “How the hell should I know what it means?!”

 

Duo blinked, and the Deathscythe disappeared against the blackness of space, replaced by another barrage of beams. He gripped his hands over the controls and burst forward, the adrenaline pumping through his blood, as he mechanically shredded through one mobile doll after another.

 

And then as he turned to face what he thought was the last remaining few, he blinked hard and fast, trying to shake the image of hundreds of Deathscythes floating in front of him, surrounding him, glowing green.

 

With his heart skipping hard as if it tried to burst free of his chest, Duo forced himself to blink again and again, but the images before him remained, the army of Deathscythes closing in on him like phantoms. He shook his head, gasping, and felt an invisible vise close around him. He screamed out, slamming his eyes shut, his hands gripping hard against his controls.

 

The cockpit glowed a bright, luminous gold. The cockpit beeped an alarm at him, and he slowly opened his eyes, finding another mobile doll closing in on him, its beam rifle trained on him. Unblinking, and with a dark, refined focus, Duo aimed the buster cannon and fired without a second thought.

 

The beam ripped through the doll like nothing and pushed through the silent darkness of space, slicing through the nearby colony. Sparks flew, golden light flashed through in all directions before exploding, swallowing the colony in a black hole of brilliance.

 

Duo’s eyes snapped opened and he shouted out as the light before him faded to nothing. He blinked hard against the sweat now dripping through his brows and into his eyes. The colony remained before him, untouched, unharmed.

 

He hunched over, breathing shakily. His knuckles hurt as he slowly unfurled his fingers from his controls. “What?! What in the hell have I been doing?!” He forced himself to look up; debris from the mobile dolls floated around him. The only one remaining was Trant, who looked upon him in awe and intrigue.

 

“No. No way,” Duo muttered. He flipped the power off in the cockpit, and the fog began to slowly lift from around him. “It couldn’t be. There's no way. How could a human do this?”

 

“It's possible.” Duo looked up, finding Trant once again before him, having invited himself into the cockpit. “Believe me, it's possible. We can do anything with this outstanding system. It can alter human consciousness to another level! Anything is possible with this.”

 

“Lieutenant Trant, do you read?!” Trant looked down at the control panel, finding several troops of space Leos closing in on their position. “Hand over the Wing Zero and surrender yourself! Orders of Colonel Tsubarov! I repeat! Hand over the Wing Zero and surrender!”

 

Trant’s brows furrowed. “They're here.” He moved forward, unbuckled Duo from the seat, ripped the wires from his helmet, and pushed him from inside. Duo didn’t stop him; he was tired and weak, and he had no problem being removed from that cockpit. He watched as the Wing Zero turned and burst off towards the encroaching suits.

 

“You'd better leave that system alone,” Duo said shakily. “Stay away from that system.”

 

A mobile suit carrier slowly approached him, and a familiar, comforting voice echoed in his helmet. “Duo! It’s me!” Hilde’s voice shouted. “I’m coming!”

 

Duo blinked and sighed in relief as the carrier came to a stop next to him. The doors opened, and he pulled himself inside. He yanked his helmet off, letting it clatter to the ground.

 

Hilde rushed to his side, her hands clamping on his shoulders. “Duo, are you okay?”

 

Duo flashed her a thumbs up and took a few deep breaths, steadying his overcrowded thoughts and shaking himself from the confusion still lingering. “That system. I have to do something about it. I can’t let Trant go off and use it.”

 

Hilde pulled away from him. “What are you planning to do, Duo?”

 

He picked up his helmet from his feet and straightened himself, his eyes locking with hers for the first time. “Did you bring Deathscythe with you?”

 

Hilde was hesitant, but she nodded. “I did. You don’t mean to go out there, do you? You’re in no condition!”

 

Duo flashed her his trademark smirk. “Hey, I’m a Gundam pilot. I can handle it.” He clipped his helmet back into place, his smirk faltering into that of a frown. “That system is just too much for a human being to handle. If anyone were capable of it, he'd be superior to the entire human race.”

 

 

 

 

The sun was making its silent crawl down the bright blue sky, sending bright beams of evening light into the windows. Quatre’s fingers floated over the keys of the piano like feathers, a soft yet sad melody pouring into the room. He closed his eyes and let his hands move from memory, evening his breath and letting the calm wash over him.

 

And then his fingers stopped, letting the final notes resonate to nothing against the walls. A single applaud echoed in his ears, and Quatre snapped his eyes open, finding Noin leaning against the doorway. 

 

“That's beautiful,” she said as she lowered her hands to her sides. “I didn't expect you to be a talented musician, too, Quatre.”

 

Quatre offered her a small smile as she approached him. “I've been fond of music since I was young. Playing instruments has always made me feel relaxed.”

 

Noin stopped next to the piano, watching his head hang somberly. “That song was very melancholy, though.” She folded her arms under her breasts. “You mustn't keep on blaming yourself for what's happened. Some things can't be helped during war.”

 

“Wars are paid with human lives,” Quatre said, his brows tightening into a frown. “It can't be brushed aside as inevitable. If I'd been stronger, then Trowa wouldn't have suffered such a fate.” He pushed himself from the bench and moved to the row of floor-to-ceiling windows. He looked down below as some students walked towards the nearby park, conversing happily and laughing. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t envy their naïveté.

 

He released a heavy sigh and returned his attention to the silent, pensive woman. “Miss Noin, don't you have some news for me about OZ?”

 

She nodded firmly. “Yes. Treize's whereabouts is still unknown. But OZ considers the Treize Faction as dissidents. Their battles are intensifying around the world. OZ still has the advantage, though. The average pilot can't compete with the capabilities of the mobile dolls.”

 

Quatre leaned against the window thoughtfully. “I think we'd stand a decent chance against the mobile dolls.” He shook his head. “I'm not bragging. We could only do it with superior suits like the Gundams. But even if we destroyed the mobile dolls in battle, the war wouldn't end. If we've learned anything through our experiences, there is a limit to what mere pilots can do.”

 

Noin’s eyes darkened, her head lowering. “Won't Miss Relena – won't the Sanc Kingdom be able to comfort soldiers such as yourself, Quatre?”

 

Quatre looked at her through darkened lashes. “A person could settle down comfortably here. Perhaps that's why people like us who're tainted with blood shouldn't be here.” He couldn’t stop the small smile from taking to his face. “I think Heero feels the same way.”

 

He shook his head and pushed himself from the window. “Speaking of Heero, I haven’t seen him for quite some time. Do you know where he is?”

 

Chuckling, Noin pushed a stray bang from her eyes. “He’s down in the hangar with Lista, the last I checked. The two of them seem to have a fascination with keeping up on their suits.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “I can’t disagree. They like to be prepared, I suppose.” He paused, tearing his eyes away from her. “Perhaps one day our actions won’t be dictated by war.”

 

 

 

 

Lista typed the final command into her computer and did a full system shutdown of her Taurus. She sighed heavily and pushed herself out of her cockpit, pleased to have the systems all running smoothly.

 

She stepped out onto the platform and turned towards Wing Gundam. She could hear Heero still clacking away on his computer. She walked over to his open cockpit, finding him swiftly and silently studying battle data. “You know, I think it’s safe to say you’re way more obsessed than I am in messing around with your suit,” she spoke up as she ducked her head inside.

 

Heero stopped typing and looked up at her for a moment before returning to his work. “I like to be prepared,” he said simply as his computer beeped in response to his key commands.

 

“I understand that,” Lista replied. “Why do you think I’ve been down here with you?” She was met with his silence and the continued fluttering of his fingers over the keyboard. She shook her head and deigned herself to move inside the cockpit. Heero stopped again, flashing her a glare of warning. She stopped and folded her arms over her chest. “Relena’s on edge. I think you’re better than anyone to ease her.”

 

“Noin can handle Relena,” Heero answered blandly. “I have more important things to do.”

 

“Nothing’s more important than keeping the hope alive, Heero,” Lista pointed out firmly. He stopped again, meeting her hard gaze. “Without hope, what do we have? We’d be fighting for the sake of fighting. Relena wants this war to come to an end. If she loses faith, where does that leave everyone who follows her?” She leaned in closer to him, her eyes slanting. “Go find her and talk to her. She could use it.”

 

Saying nothing else, Lista turned and moved from the cockpit. Heero heard her footfalls echoing with each step, and he silently pondered her words, surprised that he even considered them in the first place. He closed his laptop, shut down the cockpit system, and left the hangar with a concealed purpose.

 

 

 

 

Lista moved onto the balcony, having heard through the grapevine that Relena had been invited to Bremen to meet with the Romefeller Foundation. She couldn’t control the scowl as she approached a silent Heero and Quatre, who both watched below as Dorothy, Noin, and Relena exchanged words.

 

Quatre turned his head at the sound of Lista’s soft footfalls as she came to his side. “I heard some of the students talking,” Lista said as her eyes traveled below to the threesome at the bottom of the stairs. She frowned. “It looks like it’s true after all. Duke Dermail has invited Relena to talk with Romefeller?”

 

“It would appear so,” Quatre replied with a single nod. “Duke Dermail has expressed an interest in the Sanc Kingdom’s ideologies on pacifism.”

 

Lista scoffed. “Relena can’t possibly think that’s true. Dermail smells blood.”

 

“Heero!”

 

Quatre, Lista, and Heero returned their attention down below. Relena was now looking up at them, her eyes undoubtedly matched with Heero’s. “Make me a promise! Don't leave here without telling me first!”

 

Lista and Quatre stared at Heero, awaiting his response. Heero said nothing, only offering Relena a single nod of understanding. Relena nodded in return, Dorothy ushered her into her car, and the vehicle moved off down the road, leaving Noin alone at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Heero pushed himself from the railing and began to move off. Quatre and Lista turned to him, thrown. “Are you going to just let her go?” Quatre asked. Heero stopped in his tracks, turning over his shoulder. “Lista’s right about this. Romefeller considers this country's ideas dangerous. Who knows what they might do to her!”

 

Heero broke their gaze and continued off, leaving Quatre and Lista dumbfounded on the balcony. They exchanged silent yet questioning glances to one another before following off after him. They said nothing as they entered the elevator leading into the underground hangar. They moved over to the computer at the foot of Wing Gundam, and Heero began inputting keystrokes, the computer beeping in response.

 

“Heero, what are you trying to do?” Quatre finally asked as he and Lista flanked him.

 

Heero continued typing, bringing up a large overhead map. “A large number of mobile dolls are expected to arrive at Treize Faction headquarters in Luxembourg. Romefeller's trying to crush them all at once.”

 

Lista’s face contorted, and, with eyes wide, Quatre moved closer to the computer. He skimmed over the information scrolling on the screen. “They're going to send this many mobile dolls to Earth?! Even Luxembourg won't have a chance!”

 

Heero grabbed a cable gun from a nearby shelf and began pulling himself up to his cockpit. “Once the battle's won, those mobile dolls will be dispersed across the world,” he said.

 

Quatre spun around, watching as he stepped onto the platform of his cockpit. “You're crazy! Even you can't defeat that many mobile dolls by yourself! If you insist on going, then I'm going with you!”

 

Heero immediately shook his head. “No. You stay here with Lista and Noin. You can't afford to get killed at this stage, not until you find Trowa.”

 

Quatre clenched his teeth as Wing’s cockpit closed with Heero’s final word. He and Lista could do nothing but watch as the hangar doors opened and Wing blasted off.

 

Noin came to Quatre’s side, breathless and eyes wide, as she caught the final dying gust of wind from Heero’s takeoff. “Quatre, what’s going on? Where’s Heero going?”

 

Quatre lowered and shook his head. “Heero has made a decision to fight a battle with the least chance of survival.”

 

“Which is pretty much Heero’s M.O.,” Lista added as she planted her hands on her waist. She turned to Noin. “He’s off to Luxembourg. Romefeller plans on wiping out the Treize Faction in one go.”

 

Noin groaned, her brows furrowing in disgust. She rubbed her fingers against her temple and looked to Quatre. “Didn't you want to go with him?”

 

“Heero talked me out of going,” Quatre replied. He loosened his hands; he hadn’t realized they’d been clenched into fists. “I'll stay here with you and Lista and protect Relena on Heero's behalf.”

 

Noin said nothing, silently appreciative to have the backup. “If something were to happen to Relena, I couldn't face Zechs again.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to her,” Lista spoke up, moving to Noin’s side with a comforting smile. “The three of us aren’t going to let that happen. There’s too much at stake. Relena is the figurehead for peace. And we won’t fail.” She paused, her mouth twisting. “We _can’t_ fail.”

 

 

 

 

The sky was painted with a mixture of blue, orange, and pink as the sun sent majestic shimmers of light across the vast blue sea. Lista moved further to the edge of the beach, pulled off her shoes, and let her feet sink pleasantly into the warm sand.

 

A gentle breeze swirled around her as she came to a stop where the waves met the beach. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath through her nose, reveling in the scent of the ocean. The water splashed against her feet, rousing a short, sharp gasp at the chill washing away the heat of the sunbathed sand. A gentle giggle vibrated against her throat, and she opened her eyes again.

 

There had been no word from Heero since he left. It was hard to believe the splendor and serenity of New Port City’s beach when she knew of the bloodbath surely taking place at Luxembourg.

 

She decided a turn along the beach would do her some good, and as she turned to move her way along the expanse of the long stretch of land, she saw Quatre sitting a ways down on a large blanket, his khakis rolled up to his knees and his feet dug deep in the sand. His arms were propped on his knees as he stared out across the water.

 

She moved towards him, and as she came to a stop next to him, he shifted his head up to look at her, his smile widening ever so slightly. “It looks as though we had the same thought,” she said. She knelt down next to him, placing her shoes on the outside edge of the blanket. He quickly scooted over and patted his hand where he’d been sitting, his smile never faltering. She moved onto the blanket, stretching her legs out with a sigh. “How long have you been out here?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “Not long. Perhaps half an hour.” He chuckled and looked at her. “It’s nice to have some company while we wait to hear from Heero.” He lowered his head. “It’s difficult to do nothing while he’s fighting.”

 

Lista scoffed with a grin. “As if he would have given either of us a choice in the matter,” she pointed out matter-of-factly. “I know you’re apprehensive. I am, too. But with Romefeller making it known that they think the Sanc Kingdom is a threat, we need to be here with Noin. Relena’s in danger. Heero knew that.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes, you’re right. She needs to be protected. After everything OZ and Romefeller have done, it’s important that Relena’s message reaches as many people as possible.”

 

Lista flinched at the mention of OZ. She’d considered herself fortunate that her father hadn’t plagued her thoughts, but the sickening twist returned to the pit of her stomach, and she bit down on her lip. She tried to push it down, as was her defense mechanism, but as she turned to look at Quatre, studying the calm smile as he looked out at the horizon, she felt a tug in her mind.

 

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she watched the waves roll gently along the shore. She rested her chin atop her knees and sighed deeply, breathing in the relaxing sea air. “I had to fight him, Quatre,” she whispered.

 

Quatre turned to her, perplexed. “Who did you have to fight?”

 

“My father,” she answered, shutting her eyes. “He’s working for OZ, Quatre. He found out I was supporting all of you.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “Your father is a soldier for OZ? And he turned you over to them?”

 

Lista shook her head and loosened her body, turning to gaze at him. “No. I didn’t give him that satisfaction. I surrendered. My suit was damaged a good deal. There was little I could do at that point.”

 

Quatre shook his head and leaned towards her in concern. “Lista, why didn’t say anything about this sooner?”

 

“You were in pain, Quatre, and it wasn’t an important detail,” she replied. She rested a hand on his arm. “You lost your father. That is much worse than what I had to go through. I wasn’t going to divert attention to myself. I don’t want sympathy for what’s happened.”

 

Quatre’s eyes softened, and before he realized it, his hand grazed atop hers as it rested on his arm. “Don’t feel the need to give me sympathy. I don’t deserve it, Lista. I killed many innocent people in my rampage.”

 

“You don’t think I’ve killed people, too?” she asked matter-of-factly. She scoffed and shook her head. “Your reasons were not unfounded. Romefeller turned the Colonists against your father, and because of them, he had to die. You were acting on your grief. I can’t say I would have reacted much different in your place. It’s not easy losing someone you care for.”

 

He swallowed hard, his insides tearing up at the painful reminder of his father’s death. “No. It’s not.”

 

Lista shifted her body closer to his until they touched, and she offered him a comforting smile. “I will be here for you now, Quatre. I won’t let you handle your grief alone. If you need a shoulder to cry on or ears to listen, I’m here for you. I’ll always be here.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist in quick response, a warm sensation washing over him as her body heat slammed pleasantly against his.

 

“Thank you, Lista, for everything,” he whispered. He was the one to pull away, smiling heavily as her arms slid away from him. “I am here for you, as well, if you’d like to talk about your father. It’s not good to keep things bottled inside. I’d like to think that your father has a very good explanation for his actions.”

 

Lista sighed deeply, lowering her eyes. “I would like to think so, too, but it’s the last thing I want to think about.”

 

“If it begins to trouble you, I want you to confide in me. I’ll do what I can to help you get through it. I promise,” Quatre said. He smiled wide. “Besides, I think we’ll be spending a great deal of time together now.”

 

Lista beamed, chuckling softly. “I’m glad. Perhaps we can discuss things that actually don’t deal with war, like more about your life. It must be terribly interesting.”

 

He laughed and nodded. “Every one of my sisters plays their own part in the family business, but since I am the only son, it will rightfully go to me.” He paused, his smile wavering. “Actually, since my father’s death, it is technically mine now. The rest is merely paperwork.”

 

“I don’t know if I could handle that much responsibility,” Lista sighed. “I give you a lot of credit. You must have a great deal of discipline to be able to do all that. Your family’s company is a rather large one. You own most of the buildings and construction sites in the Colonies.”

 

Quatre shrugged and turned away slightly, embarrassed. “Well, yes, but I try not to think about that so much. I just like to think that my family’s business helps people more than anything. It’s difficult to be under so much pressure while being a member of a high-profile family such as mine.”

 

“I suppose so,” Lista replied. She looked out at the horizon, watching the sun’s orange rays setting behind the water, painting a colorful picture in the ocean. “It’s a pretty sunset.” She leaned back against her hands and sighed. “I think we’ll be okay, Quatre. When this is all over, we’ll still have each other.” She tossed a glance at him, one that held a certain level of shyness. “Right?”

 

“Of course,” Quatre immediately agreed. “I care a great deal for you, Lista. I would be quite sad if we were to lose touch.”

 

Lista flashed her teeth in a happy smile. “Me, too. And maybe we can come back here, to this same spot, and talk about other things. This is a beautiful place.” She suddenly yawned and she blinked several times. “It also makes me a little bit drowsy. Have we been out here a long time?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “I don’t believe so. Perhaps it would be a good idea to head back so you can get some rest.” He prepared to stand, but Lista caught his wrist, stopping him.

 

“No, wait. I’d like to stay here,” Lista rebuked gently. “We have a blanket. We could just lay here for a little while longer. It’s too peaceful out here to leave just yet.” She sighed deeply, a warm smile painting her face. “This is one of the only types of places in the world where I feel like war can’t touch.” She studied him for a moment, noticing the questioning look on his face. “You can go back, if you’d like. You don’t have to stay here with me.”

 

“No, I’ll stay with you. I don’t like the idea of leaving you out here alone when the sun is going down,” Quatre replied, settling against the sand-bitten blanket. “Whatever you’d like to do.”

 

Lista smiled appreciatively and rested on her stomach, facing the sea as the sun gave the water final kisses of orange and pink before settling behind the horizon for the night. Quatre followed suit, pushing himself close to her body. They both kept themselves propped on their elbows, watching the sea dance quietly. She closed her eyes and smiled and, saying nothing, rested her head against his shoulder. His heart thudded in his chest when she settled against him, a sigh released from her parted lips. A smile befell him, and any question he had about how he felt about her was answered in that fleeting moment.

 

She had effectively stolen his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

As the warm haze of sleep lifted, Lista extended her arms above her head and curled her back in a long, languid stretch. Her sleep was restful, and for one of the first times since the battle at New Edwards, she felt oddly at peace, refreshed, light. And she knew why.

 

The night before on the beach with Quatre was a pleasant one. Finally being able to voice out loud what had transpired between her and her father was liberating, more so than she expected it would. She felt like she could breathe, like she could see light at the end of the long, dark tunnel that her mind has been since his betrayal became known.

 

She swung her legs over her bed with a long, satisfied yawn and pushed herself to her feet. Her toes curled over the soft carpet, and she moved over to her uniform, hanging neatly and unwrinkled on the bathroom door. And for the first time since arriving to the Sanc Kingdom, she dressed into the skirt ensemble with a smile on her face.

 

After quickly styling her hair into soft curls and applying a light shade of pink lip gloss, she moved from her room and down the stairs, eager to find Quatre to thank him for lending an ear and spending the evening watching the sunset with her.

 

She had an extra skip in her step as she made her way down to the main floor. As she came to the bottom of the staircase, she found Noin with a clipboard perusing paperwork. She looked up to greet Lista as she landed on her level. “Good morning, Lista. You seem to be rather cheery this morning.”

 

Lista shrugged, her smile wide, and folded her hands behind her back. “What can I say? I had a good night’s sleep. I’m ready for the day. How are things, Noin? Anything new to report?”

 

Noin tucked her clipboard under her arm and nodded. “As a matter of fact, yes. Heero returned late last night.”

 

The smile faded from Lista’s face, her arms loosening and falling to her sides. “Heero’s back? Is he okay?”

 

Noin propped a hand on her waist, frowning hard. “Physically, it appears so, but he wasn’t acting much like himself when he got in. He looked rather…shaken.”

 

Lista’s brows furrowed. “Heero doesn’t get shaken,” she said in a mumble. She folded her arms under her breasts. “I wonder what could have happened.”

 

Noin made a low noise in the bed of her throat. “I don’t know, but it could have something to do with the new Gundam he brought back with him.”

 

Lista snapped her head to Noin, eyes wide. “What? New Gundam?” She swallowed the lump growing in her throat, her first thoughts shifting to the Wing Zero. “What is it? And where did he get it?”

 

Noin shook her head. “Heero said Treize gave it to him.”

 

Lista blinked hard, a frown burning through her features. “Treize? What? A couple months ago he was setting the Gundam pilots up for what happened at New Edwards, and now he’s passing off some new Gundam to Heero? His charity has to come with strings.”

 

“I haven’t seen Heero yet this morning to try and get more out of him,” Noin continued with a shrug. “It seems pretty impressive. It doesn’t look anything like any of the Gundams we know about.”

 

Lista was silent for a moment, the wheels turning in her head. She’d have to investigate later, but so far, it seemed as though it wasn’t the Wing Zero. She wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a good or bad thing. “Does Quatre know about this?”

 

“Do I know about what?”

 

Noin lifted her head and Lista spun around, finding Quatre descending the stairs. He came to Lista’s side, flashing her a smile, before turning to Noin. “Is something wrong, Miss Noin?”

 

“To be frank, I’m not sure,” Noin admitted. “I was just telling Lista that Heero returned late and brought with him a new Gundam. He hasn’t said anything about it, other than that Treize is the one who gave it to him.”

 

Quatre flinched in surprise, eyes flashing with shock. “Treize Khushrenada gave Heero a Gundam? That’s…strange, to say the least.” His mouth twisted in thought. “All we can do is speculate at this point what the new Gundam can do and Treize’s reasoning behind it. I’m sure Heero expects we’ll have questions and answer them in due time.” He paused for a moment, and he brought his hands in front of his stomach, folding his fingers together. “And speaking of, I think it’s time that I become properly equipped to defend the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Noin couldn’t suppress her smile, chuckling. “I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. It just so happens that I received some intel from a friend named Sally Po. It’s reliable. It looks as if your friends in the Middle East were able to retrieve the remains of Sandrock, so there’s a good chance that it’s been rebuilt. They’ve probably been looking for you.”

 

Quatre’s eyes brightened. “That’s wonderful news! Now that Heero has returned, I should leave right away. I don’t want to waste any more time not having Sandrock here. I’m going to need it with Romefeller on our doorstep.”

 

Nodding, Noin turned on her heel, preparing to leave. “Right. I’ll get a jet fueled and prepped for you, Quatre. We don’t want to be without you for too long around here, after all.” And with that, she moved down the hall, leaving Quatre and Lista alone at the bottom of the staircase.

 

Lista turned to Quatre, whose smile remained fixed on his face. She felt a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was necessary that he retrieve his Gundam, but she’d been with him for so long that she didn’t like the thought of being _without_ him.

 

“Are you doing okay?” Quatre’s voice jerked her from her thoughts, and she blinked, meeting his gaze. “I know it wasn’t easy for you to discuss your father last night. I was worried you would dwell on it after bringing it to the surface.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile. “No, it was a good thing for me,” she replied. “I feel relieved. It’s been something I’ve tried to push down all this time because I didn’t want to face it, but talking about it even for a little bit helped. Maybe now I can begin to make some sort of peace with it and move on.”

 

He nodded, pleased, and she twirled a lock of curled hair around her finger as a warm blush painted her cheeks. “I want to thank you for last night on the beach, Quatre. It was nice and calming for once.”

 

“I’m just glad you felt you could come to me and that I could help,” Quatre replied. “And besides, I want to do what I can for you, when I can.” An air of silence fell between them, and he released a long, heavy sigh. “I suppose I should gather a few essentials for my trip. I don’t want to waste any time getting Sandrock back. I’m going to need it now more than ever.”

 

Lista nodded, her arms falling stiffly to her sides. “I agree. There’s a lot of darkness ahead of us. We’ll need all the help we can get.”

 

Quatre said nothing, only resting his hand on her shoulder for a fleeting moment. His fingers squeezed and then pulled away before he turned and made his way back up the stairs. Lista watched him disappear around the corner, feeling oddly and discomfortingly forlorn.

 

 

 

 

The skies were a bright cerulean with nary a cloud in sight. The wind was nothing more than a warm, steady breeze. Conditions were nearly perfect for flight.

 

Noin and Lista followed Quatre out to the landing strip, where a high-speed jet lie in wait, fully fueled and prepared for launch. Quatre stopped in front of the grand machine and spun around, his helmet tucked under his arm, and flashed a smile at the two women. “I should be going now while conditions are clear,” he spoke up.

 

“Quatre, Sally Po's information is reliable,” Noin replied. “I know we can trust it.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes. I needed to keep a low profile until now so I wouldn't cause my Maguanac comrades trouble.” He paused, his head lowering somberly. “But things are different now.”

 

“Romefeller has destroyed the Treize Faction's main forces,” Noin explained. “Power has drastically shifted in Romefeller's favor.”

 

“That's why it’s important that I get Sandrock back,” Quatre added. He tightened his grip on his helmet. “This nation is going to need as much protection as possible. We can’t let the Sanc Kingdom fall.”

 

A heavy silence fell like a storm cloud over the threesome before Noin cleared her throat and closed the distance between herself and Quatre. She rested a hand on his shoulder and flashed him a smile. “Be safe on your journey, Quatre. I’ll head up to the control tower so I can personally clear you for takeoff.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Thank you, Miss Noin.” She pulled away from him, giving Lista a single nod in farewell, and moved off. And then Quatre’s eyes met with Lista’s as she smiled at him, her hands locked together in front of her stomach. He placed his helmet at his feet and walked to her. “Are you going to be all right while I’m gone?”

 

Lista tilted her head with a grateful smile. “Noin and Heero are going to need the help around here. And besides, this is your trip to take. I’m sure Rashid and the others will have Sandrock ready for you when you find them.”

 

“They are trusted and dependable allies,” Quatre nodded in agreement. “And good friends. It will be nice to see them after all this time. I have much to thank them for. They put their lives at risk to retrieve the remains of Sandrock so it could be rebuilt.”

 

Lista couldn’t stifle her chuckle. “Somehow I don’t think any of them would let you try to pay them back for anything. They know what the Gundams symbolize. It’s important to everyone that they’re in this war.” Her shoulders lifted and sagged with a heavy sigh. “Please be careful, Quatre. You’re likely going to hit Romefeller-controlled airspace on the way. They’re taking over quickly. If they find out who you are, they won’t show you any mercy.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Quatre said, his voice gentle and soothing. He could see her anxiety as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I’m prepared if I face any issues.”

 

Lista’s brows furrowed into a hard, dissatisfied frown. “You won’t have someone backing you up. And there’s no telling where else Romefeller is hiding. I don’t like that.”

 

Quatre took a step closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Her frown melted off as his smile stretched over his face. “I can’t say I do, either, but it’s a risk I’m more than willing to take. If all goes well, I should be back within 24 hours.” His fingers curled and tightened over the tops of her shoulders. “In the meantime, be safe. I suspect Romefeller will attack while I’m away.”

 

Nodding, Lista moved forward, breaking his contact with her shoulders, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I will. And you make sure you come back in one piece.”

 

Quatre tugged her against him, tightening their embrace, and closed his eyes. He drew in a long, slow breath, picking up the soft notes of strawberry in her hair. “I promise,” he said, his voice soft. “There’s too much to live for.”

 

He was reluctant to release her, but he urged himself to do so before their farewell became unbearable. Lista pushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder and looked towards the runway. “It looks like Noin has everything clear for you. You should probably go.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Right.” He turned and picked up his helmet from the ground, taking several steps forwards his jet. He stopped and turned around towards her, flashed her one more encouraging smile, and moved up the ladder into the cockpit.

 

Lista watched with hands clenched into fists at her sides as he slid his helmet over his head and the cockpit closed around him. He was talking, no doubt getting the coordinates to the Maguanacs and the all-clear from Noin up in the control tower.

 

She took a few steps back as the jet’s engines revved loudly to life. Quatre turned to her, smiled, and waved before making his crawl down the runway. Her eyes remained glued on his jet as it came up to speed down the track and pushed off the ground, zooming off into the blue of the sky.

 

The words came softly from past her lips before she realized she’d said them. “Come back to me, Quatre.”

 

 

 

 

Lista cabled herself down from the cockpit of her Taurus following her rounds of the border with Noin. She approached the older woman as she issued orders to the Treize Faction refugees, who saluted her enthusiastically and rushed off.

 

Lista stopped at her side, smiling, propping her fists on her waist. “They still look up to you, you know,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

Chuckling, Noin shook her head and met her eyes. “They seem to be unable to break the habit of calling me lieutenant. I told them they could address me as captain if it pleases them.”

 

The two women turned on their heels and began to make their way out of the docking hangar. “I’m sure it’s more of something that gives them ease,” Lista continued. “They have someone to lead them. I think they have a sense of direction from it.”

 

“Captain Noin.”

 

As the women entered the darkened hallway, they stopped at Heero’s level voice. He was standing still against the wall, arms crossed tight over his chest, nearly hidden under the lack of light. “An increase in this nation's military power will just attract Romefeller's attention. Why did you take the Treize Faction in?”

 

Noin wasn’t surprised at the question; she’d been expecting it. “Follow me and I'll show you why.” She said nothing else and turned back towards the hangar. Heero pushed himself off the wall and followed silently, Lista close behind. They moved into the control room, silent and empty, with a row of five large computer screens. She typed in a few keystokes as Heero and Lista sandwiched her on either side, watching as a map flashed to life and zoomed out.

 

“The main forces of the Romefeller Foundation are currently gathering around the Sanc Kingdom. After the Luxembourg plan to destroy the Treize Faction, their remaining military force from that battle has been standing by to invade the Sanc Kingdom, which suggests that, right from the beginning, Romefeller had no intention of overlooking us.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened in alarm and turned to Heero, whose eyes only seemed to harden, but he said nothing. “At this rate, we'll suffer the fate of the previous Sanc Kingdom. It may not be a significant force yet,” Noin continued. Her hands curled into fists, and her face clouded over in sadness. “But in order to confront the Romefeller Foundation, we need to take in past members from the Treize Faction.” Her eyes met with Lista’s. “As well as the former Alliance.”

 

She then turned over her shoulder to look at Heero, trying to gauge his reaction. “Does this answer your question?”

 

Heero’s arms fell to his sides, and he leaned against the control panel. “Aren't you a bit laid back? This military power could start attacking us any day now.”

 

Noin tried to hide her flinch. “But we have a Gundam on our side. It's our symbol of hope.”

 

“Don't count on that too much.” Heero pushed himself from the panel and moved to the door. “Unlike Quatre and Lista, I don't see much sense in protecting this country.”

 

Lista made no attempt to stifle her scoff, jutting her hip out and resting her hand against it. “Heero, it’s important that we protect this place. It’s the beginning of seeing this war come to an end. Quatre knows that. Relena’s vision could become a reality if we do what we can to keep this kingdom, and Relena, safe.”

 

Noin stepped forward with a nod as Heero stopped in the doorway, his back facing them. “The Right Honorable Treize's Gundam you brought here has guided many soldiers to us. It's a symbol of opposition against Romefeller, Heero.”

 

He said nothing, pausing for a moment before he exited the room, the door sliding shut after him. Noin lowered her head ever slightly, her hands unclenching at her sides. Lista folded her arms over her chest and looked to the older woman, who remained thoughtful and quiet. “Don’t worry. When it comes down to it, Heero will protect this place. He knows it’s the right thing to do.”

 

There was a crack in Noin’s armor as her eyes fell. “I just hope it will be enough.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to offer her an assurance, but her mind drew a blank. Really, she hoped the very same thing.

 

 

 

 

Heero’s fingers moved fluidly over the keyboard as he input manual data into Epyon’s cockpit for the next battle. He was sure that battle was on their doorstep.

 

His hands stopped when he heard the steady, light clink of footsteps closing in behind him.

 

“You probably could have been a little more open when talking to Noin,” Lista spoke up as she came to a stop beside him. “And positive, for that matter. She’s worried about Romefeller. Even if Quatre were here and with the Treize Faction members, we’re more than outnumbered.”

 

A deep hum thrummed against his throat. “Romefeller is going for overkill,” Heero finally spoke up. “They’re going to use the Sanc Kingdom as an example to anyone else wanting to go against them.” He turned to look up at her. She did a poor job of trying to mask her worry. “But I’ll fight against them anyway, even though it’s pretty obvious that the Sanc Kingdom is going to fall.”

 

Lista sighed heavily, pressing her hands against her face. Heero watched her for a moment as she hung her head, silent, her thoughts so loud that he could almost hear them himself. As her hands dropped from her face, her nose crinkled in displeasure. “The Sanc Kingdom can’t fall, Heero. We can’t let that happen. This world needs everything that it stands for against Romefeller.”

 

The corner of Heero’s mouth pursed at the slight emotional crackle in her voice. He bit back an irritated sigh. “You’re in for a world of disappointment if you think that we can win this fight,” Heero replied in monotone. He turned back to his computer and resumed his typing. “But I have no intention of going down without a fight. They won’t get their victory easily.”

 

Lista clenched her teeth and folded her arms tight under her breasts, the tension tight in her limbs. She hoped to get some reassurances from Heero, but at least she couldn’t say he was untruthful.

 

There was a loud, pronounced sigh from the doorway, and Lista turned, finding Noin walking inside with her fingers pressed against the side of her temple. “What’s wrong, Noin?”

 

The older woman shook her head and came to Lista’s side, leaning against the control panel. “I told Relena about Romefeller closing in. She is demanding to speak with Duke Dermail. She thinks she can put a stop to this war before it even begins.”

 

The clacking of Heero’s typing stopped, and Lista nodded in understanding. “She wants to avoid a war at all costs.” Her face contorted. “She has to know the odds are stacked heavily against us.”

 

“I understand Relena's ideals,” Noin continued. “However, we can't ignore that Romefeller's military is trying to invade the country.”

 

Heero finally turned the face the two women. “Relena's too caught up in her ideals.”

 

Noin’s eyes met Heero’s questioningly. “What's that mean?”

 

“With things the way they are around the world, total pacifism is impossible,” Heero replied bluntly.

 

Noin’s eyes narrowed. “So you're disputing Relena's ideals?”

 

Heero pushed himself from his seat and moved to another set of control panels, checking the readouts from the Epyon. “No. Total pacifism is what people are hoping for. And people can't live without hope.”

 

She paused, exchanging a loudly silent look with Lista. “Heero, do you have any hopes of your own?” Noin asked.

 

“I only want to fight against those who try to conquer.”

 

Noin’s mouth quirked into a small smile, unsurprised and somewhat relieved at his candor. “That will be something that works in our favor, at least.” She turned to Lista. “And what about you, Lista? What are your hopes?”

 

Lista’s eyes softened. She had so many. “Peace,” she finally answered. “I want peace for this world and the Colonies. I have to believe that pacifism exists. Because if it doesn’t, what are we even fighting for?”

 

Noin gave her a short nod in agreement and sighed. “I wonder how Quatre’s doing. I hope he’ll be back soon. We could use a shot of his optimism right about now.”

 

Lista couldn’t disagree. She swallowed hard against the lump of nausea tightening in her throat, hoping his return would be sooner rather than later. She hadn’t realized until that moment how much she’d leaned on him.

 

 

 

 

Quatre’s hands tightened over the leather of his controls. The dust and rumblings of the desert faded to nothing, the remains of smoking Leos and Virgos scattered about the sand. He released a slow, heavy, contented sigh. It was as if he’d come home again, as he sat in the cockpit of Sandrock.

 

With the Maguanac suits circling him, he exited his cockpit, cabling himself down to Rashid and the army of Maguanac soldiers, who all smiled and chuckled softly amongst themselves.

 

Rashid stood tall among them and placed his broad hands on the young Gundam pilot’s shoulders. “I'm so glad you're safe and sound, Master Quatre.”

 

Quatre’s smile brightened, and he turned to face the group of men. “Rashid, all of you, sorry I've been such a pain. And thank you.”

 

Auda chuckled, planting his hands on his waist. “What are you saying, Master? We'd like to thank _you_ for saving our lives.”

 

Rashid moved to Quatre’s side, his smile warm. “So, Master Quatre, do you need the Gundam again?”

 

“Yeah,” Quatre replied with a nod. “Something's come up that I have to take care of.” He paused for a moment, his smile wavering. “I could use your help.”

 

Rashid’s smile melted from his face. He could hear the seriousness in Quatre’s voice. “Where have you been all this time, Master?”

 

Quatre’s hands curled into fists at his sides. “It’s a long story, but Heero, Lista, and I came down to Earth from the lunar base. We’ve been staying in the Sanc Kingdom to protect it and Relena Peacecraft with Lucrezia Noin, a former OZ soldier. But Romefeller is coming to destroy it.” He lowered his head to his feet. “Miss Relena’s ideals of pacifism are too important. We have to do everything we can to keep her and the country safe.”

 

Rashid placed his hand on Quatre’s shoulder, prompting the young heir to look up at him. “We know how important peace is, and if we can do something to see it become a reality, then we will aid you, Master Quatre. We will gather our things and be ready to depart within the hour.”

 

Quatre’s smile, relieved and thankful, returned to his face. “Thank you, Rashid. Your help could be what we need to turn the odds back in our favor. We should return as soon as possible. I don’t know how much Heero, Miss Noin, and Lista can do on their own, and Romefeller won’t be waiting for the time the Sanc Kingdom needs to gather more support.”

 

“Then there’s no time to waste,” Rashid replied. He turned to the soldiers. “Everyone, return to base! We’re leaving for the Sanc Kingdom as soon as possible!”

 

The soldiers shouted in return and all began filing back into their suits. Rashid gave Quatre one last nod before he moved towards his own suit. Quatre sighed, one weight lifted from his shoulders while replaced with another.

 

He could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

 

 

 

 

Lively music and the sounds of the animals filtered around the circus tent, followed by audience cheers and uproarious applause. And up high in the stands sat Duo and Hilde; she applauded happily as a series of clowns balanced on one foot on the tightrope.

 

She turned to Duo, who sat quietly with his own grin. “See? Isn't this fun?”

 

Duo chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You said it.”

 

A bright spotlight turned on, bouncing off of the bright red attire of the circus ringmaster. “Now a young clown will perform with the king of beasts, the lion!”

 

A young man in a clown mask and green pants with yellow stars front-flipped from the curtain into the center of the stage, where the spotlight then blasted onto him. Another set of curtains pulled away, and a lion, uncaged, roared and rushed towards the young clown.

 

Gasps and shouts poured out from the audience, and the clown jumped just a hair before the lion could snap its teeth down on him. And the clown landed on the running lion’s back, propping himself up into the air with one hand, as the animal circled the arena.

 

Another round of applause filled the tent, and Hilde’s eyes softened. She propped her face into her palm. “Wow. I could fall for that clown.”

 

Duo rolled his eyes, scoffed, and rubbed his hand against the back of his head. “Whatever.” His eyes fell down to the center of the stage as the clown lowered himself into a seated position on the lion’s back, waving to the patrons.

 

And then the clown turned, giving Duo a clear, unmistakable view of the unmasked side of his face.

 

It was Trowa.

 

Duo slammed his hand against his leg, his eyes wide. “It's him!”

 

 

 

 

With the moon hanging high in the night, Trowa sat in the back as the troupe began to pack up its props and animals following the performance. Catherine moved up to Trowa as he sat quietly on a crate, staring at the reflection of himself in his tea. “Great show, Trowa. You were great tonight.”

 

Trowa looked up at her, his eyes swimming in a naïveté Catherine wasn’t used to. “I was good enough?”

 

She giggled, nodding enthusiastically. “You bet! The crowd sure loved you.”

 

Trowa nodded, his face neutral and expressionless. Catherine kept the smile on her face, hoping to alleviate his concerns, when the curtain was hurriedly shoved back.

 

Duo pushed himself through, his grin wide and excited. “Trowa! It _is_ you, Trowa!” He ignored the insistent, hard shout of command from Catherine and moved in front of Trowa, his hands slapping on his shoulders. “So you were here! Where are the others?! How's Heero?! Isn't he with you?”

 

Trowa’s eyes widened blankly, confused, and looked over Duo’s shoulder to Catherine. She saw the fear in his eyes and rushed forward as Duo’s smile faded. She pushed Duo’s hands away from Trowa and wrapped her arms protectively around him. “You must be an old friend from his past, but Trowa's not going to be doing any more fighting!”

 

Duo snapped back, aggravated, and his eyes hardened. “Trowa! What's gotten into you?!”

 

Catherine hugged herself against him, and her angry scowl fell into a sad plead. “Get out. Just leave us. Please.”

 

Duo stared at them for a moment, flabbergasted, and his eyes fell on Trowa. He was unnerved by the panic in his eyes. He swallowed and forced himself from the tent with a sea of questions, stealing one last look at Trowa before the curtain closed behind him.

 

 

 

 

Relena stared out her office window, the sea crashing against the shore of the beach in a songless dance. Despite the majesty of the scene before her, she knew it was about to be washed away with violence and blood.

 

“Relena.”

 

She turned at the sound of her name, finding Noin standing in the doorway with a contorted frown. “Our surveillance system at the border has detected an invasion of mobile doll troops.”

 

Relena sighed, ignoring the sickening swirl in the pit of her stomach. “Duke Dermail contacted me a little while ago. He says OZ plans to attack us for our unrestricted acceptance of OZ deserters and armed guerrillas.”

 

Pagan, who stood to the side silently, finally spoke up in disgust. “I didn't expect Romefeller to play so dirty.”

 

Noin bit her bottom lip. “Relena, the Sanc Kingdom stands as a hope for peace in the world.” She paused, giving her a silent apology. “Don't be too hard on those who fight to protect it.” She gave Relena a quick salute before spinning and rushing from the room.

 

There was a loud whoosh of jet engines above the building, and Relena turned to Pagan, the taste of bile climbing up her throat. “Pagan, please get the institution's students evacuated to a safe location immediately.” He nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Relena alone with her clashing thoughts and the rumbling of mobile suits revving to life beneath her feet.

 

 

 

 

Lista sat in the darkness of her cockpit, save for the flashing light of her video screen. The security cameras scattered about the border of the Sanc Kingdom showed a sea of mobile suit carriers closing in quickly on the outer border of New Port City. She swallowed hard, her fingers flexing over the controls of her Taurus. She could hear the soldiers and imperial guards shouting outside in the hangar as they began to board their suits.

 

Her brows furrowed hard over her eyes, her lips pursing in growing anger. She knew OZ was a scourge, led by the brazen, uncaring leadership of Duke Dermail. Her thoughts flashed for a moment to her father, the betrayal forever fresh in her heart, and wondered how a father of hers could align himself with a man such as Duke Dermail.

 

As the verniers of the mobile suits rumbled to life around her, she clipped her harnesses around her and flipped on her systems for a quick pre-battle check. Heero, in Epyon, was moving towards the exit of the hangar, followed by the Treize Faction soldiers.

 

And as all of her scans came back a go, she flipped the switch of her verniers, took in a deep, slow exhale, and prayed for the safety of those who dared to protect this beautiful peace from the harbingers of fire and destruction, and sent out a separate silent prayer to Quatre to hurry back. The Sanc Kingdom needed him.

 

 _She_ needed him.


	21. Chapter 21

 

The calm majesty of the cerulean sky was marred with laser fire, enemy suit carriers, and swarms of Aries doing threatening dances around the white Tauruses and Treize Faction suits trying with all their might to protect the Sanc Kingdom.

 

Lista felt the clamminess under her palms as she gripped the controls of her Taurus until her knuckles bled white and ached. Her jaw clenched tight as she dodged the oncoming fire from Romefeller’s troops. And it seemed as though with every suit she managed to fell, another three appeared in its wake.

 

They were getting nowhere fast.

 

“There are just too many of them!” Noin’s panicky voice echoed against the walls of her cockpit.

 

Lista scoffed. That was an understatement. “Just watch your back, Noin,” she replied as she fired another round into the wall of suits in front of her. She switched over into flight mode and zipped past them just as they exploded into fire and debris. “We can’t stop now.” _There’s no way I’m stopping now._

Virgos dropped from the sky like bombs into the sea below, firing onto the defense line of Leos and tanks on the beach where Lista and Quatre had sat not a day earlier. Lista watched as the Virgos, with their doll precision, tore through the Leos and tanks as if they were made of plastic.

 

“Noin, the land defenses are being ripped to shreds,” Lista said as, one by one, the suits and tanks exploded in an eruption of shrapnel.

 

Noin nodded numbly. “All units retreat to the defense line at once!”

 

Lista followed Noin to the beach, landing knee-deep in the water, and they fired heavily on the Virgos. But their shields were impenetrable, and they returned fire, sending waves of water up around them like geysers.

 

Alarms beeped in their cockpits, and marine missiles broke through the water, slammed into the beach, and threw water and sand into the air. Lista swallowed the hard lump in her throat as she watched Pisces and Cancer suits break through the surface of the water, waiting, taunting.

 

“Even more troops?!” Noin shouted in dismay. She turned her head; she and Lista were the only ones now defending the beach, and the Virgos in the water resumed their fire.

 

Lista’s face popped up in her cockpit, and they locked eyes. Lista gave her a single, solid nod, and the Italian women smirked in silent understanding. They steadied their rifles and took aim, neither prepared to surrender, both ready to die protecting this land that stood for peace.

 

Another alarm rang, snapping Lista out of her reverie. Her eyes darted to the radar and noticed another set of troops had closed in on their position – from behind. Alerted and panicked, Lista spun around with her gun at the ready, knowing she was outmatched. And just as she was about to offer up a silent prayer for strength and a miracle, bullets and lasers smashed past her and slammed into the enemy suits in the sea.

 

A weight dragged from her shoulders as her eyes fell on the familiar brown and orange suits of the Maguanac Corps. And standing in the middle at the lead, proud and mighty, was Sandrock.

 

“I'm glad I'm not too late!” Quatre’s voice echoed in both women’s cockpits. “Are you two all right?”

 

Noin exhaled – she hadn’t realized she was holding her breath – and smiled gratefully. “Quatre! Thank god!”

 

A chuckle vibrated in Lista’s chest; a small flicker of hope licked deep in her stomach. “We’re better now that you’re here, and that you brought the Maguanacs with you.” She pressed a couple buttons and opened her communications line. “Rashid, you said you hoped we could fight alongside each other one day.”

 

The familiar deep chuckle of the Maguanac leader filled her cockpit. “That I did, Miss Lista. And I’m happy I’m able to fulfill that.”

 

Lista spun back towards the line of enemy suits slowly closing in on the beach. “Suddenly I feel like we could have a chance to do this, as little of a chance that there is.” Her Taurus kicked over a large piece of debris left over from a tank and used it as cover as she returned fire, aiming for the Pisces and Cancers that continued to send missiles onto the beach.

 

While the Maguanacs stayed further into the beach to provide backup fire, Quatre joined Noin and Lista where the ocean met the sand and sliced Sandrock’s shotels through the Virgos. As he retreated back to the beach, another barrage of fire from the Virgos slammed into Sandrock. He lifted his shield, but he could feel the force pushing him back.

 

Through the smoke and kicked up debris, two sets of laser fire cut through towards the Virgos, interrupting their fire long enough for Sandrock to jump forward and slice through another two Virgos. Quatre turned and saw Lista’s Taurus and Rashid's command suit move through the dissipating debris.

 

“All Pisces and Cancer suits have been destroyed,” Lista announced. “There’s no sign of Heero on my radar. I think he’s left the capital.”

 

“It can’t be helped at this point,” Noin replied. “This is our last line! We can't let them get past here!” No sooner did the words pass her lips, her radar signaled in alarm: carriers approaching from above. She looked to the skies and felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. A fleet of suit carriers were dropping Virgos around them like acid rain. “Backup troops?!”

 

The remaining Virgos on the ground inched towards them, their fire growing more intense, more accurate. “Don't let up! It's far from over!” Rashid shouted to his men.

 

Lista bit back a curse and watched as the carriers flew over them, dropping Virgos by parachute into the trees far back behind them. “They've entered the city!” she exclaimed. A laser blasted into the back of her Taurus’s shoulder, catapulting her face first into the sand.

 

Quatre shouted her name and quickly moved to her side, acting as a shield as Lista struggled to regain her suit’s balance. “Are you all right?”

 

His face popped up in her cockpit, and she pushed her disheveled hair behind her shoulder. “I’m okay, Quatre.” She swallowed loudly and hesitated. “Heero said they would go for overkill. What do we do? We’re overrun.”

 

Quatre’s eyes softened; he knew what they had to do, but he didn’t want to be the one to say it.

 

 

 

 

In her office, with the battle raging just outside her window, Relena felt her stomach tighten, her head grow heavy, her heartbeat quicken. She stared down Dorothy as another rumble erupted through the building, and the blonde-haired enigma could only smile.

 

“There's no place in the world for total pacifism; it's futile! You'll only fall prey to those fighting animals. This is the time to stand up and fight, Miss Relena.”

 

Relena frowned. “Just because humans are made to fight doesn't make this right. I still believe people can find a way to establish peace without needing to fight.”

 

Dorothy giggled and hugged her clasped hands to her chest in admiration. “You're so beautiful when you start talking of your ideas. If you asked for their assistance, the Treize Faction and other soldiers who despise OZ would come to your assistance!”

 

Relena said nothing. She turned to face her window and watched as Virgos infiltrated the capital, sending homes and buildings up in flames. She watched the fire spread and dance wildly, consuming everything in its path. Another rumble. Another loud burst of explosions.

 

She closed her eyes. She knew there was only one thing left for her to do. “If the Sanc Kingdom and my own existence are causing a devastating war, I'll start with what I can do. A new first step toward total pacifism.”

 

Dorothy nodded eagerly. Victory. “Yes. It's important to act now, Miss Relena.” She walked around the desk and, with one hand, began typing in a series of sequences onto Relena’s computer. She looked to a forlorn Relena, her smile never faltering. “You're now connected to outer space and all private lines of the Foundation executives. But is there anyone within the Foundation now that can help you, Miss Relena?”

 

Relena didn’t answer. Instead, she sat down at her desk – likely for the final time – and took a deep breath. “My name is Relena Peacecraft. I am the chief executive of the Sanc Kingdom. Our country is under attack after OZ declared war on us. Armed combat counters the beliefs of the Sanc Kingdom and its pacifism. But if we become a target for OZ to conduct battle, I shall renounce the nation's sovereignty and dissolve this nation.”

 

She paused, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She could practically feel Dorothy’s glowing smile on her. “Total pacifism should not be the cause of battle under any circumstances. I am therefore surrendering myself to OZ. This is to further my ideal of peace. Stop the fighting at once. You no longer have a reason to fight this battle.”

 

Relena flipped the switch of her computer and lowered her head, sending out a silent apology to her people, her friends, and to those who lost their lives protecting her once-again-fallen country.

 

 

 

 

The Virgo mobile dolls had powered down, standing still as statues through the capital. Quatre, Noin, Lista, and Rashid stood together, silent, taking in the carnage of fallen mobile suits, destroyed homes, maddening fires that continued to blaze.

 

Lista pressed a hand against her face, the adrenaline of the battle crashing, leaving her fatigued. She knew deep down that their cause to defend the Sanc Kingdom was marred with slim odds and desperation, but a small part of her believed they could overcome Romefeller. The Gundams had done so many times in the past; she’d hoped this time would be no different.

 

She rested her hands in her lap, her fingers bent and aching, and said nothing. No one made any move to talk, to do anything. What _could_ be said after Relena’s surrender?

 

“Master Quatre, there’s a shuttle taking off from the Institute,” Rashid spoke up.

 

Lista lifted her head and saw a shuttle lifting above the tree line. She released a heavy sigh, and a small frown twisted onto her face. “Dorothy is probably taking Relena to Romefeller headquarters to make the surrender official.” She scoffed and folded her arms over her still-harnessed chest. “Duke Dermail is probably doing his victory dance.”

 

“Master Quatre, let's go after it!” Rashid exclaimed.

 

Quatre shook his head. “No. That would spoil the move just taken by Relena.”

 

Another wave of silence fell over the soldiers, until Lista could take it no longer. Her face popped up in their cockpits. “We can’t stay here. What should we do now?”

 

“Quatre. Lista.”

 

Said soldiers turned their attention to Noin, who’d been quiet and pensive since Relena’s announcement. “Would you both come with me?”

 

Quatre and Lista exchanged glances with one another. “Where to?” Quatre asked.

 

Noin blinked once, hard, and lifted her head to gaze at the sky, quiet once more. “Outer space.”

 

A small smile curled onto Lista’s face. Finally a new direction. “I’m in.”

 

Upon Lista’s agreement, Quatre nodded, flashing his own relieved grin. “I'd be glad to.”

 

 

 

 

A short time later, Noin, Quatre, and Lista were docked in the Sanc Kingdom’s hangar, having decided to grab their personal effects and depart for space right away. The Maguanacs remained on the surface to watch for any intruders.

 

Noin moved towards the last remaining mobile suit carrier – the others having been taken by the remaining Imperial guard and Treize Faction members – to prepare it for launch towards the nearest neutral space port.

 

Lista and Quatre both cabled down from their cockpits, and they walked up to one another, saying nothing, the melancholy on their faces speaking for them. They stopped inches away from one another, pausing, searching the other’s eyes for just a moment, and they reached for each other, pulling into a hug. And they stood there saying nothing for several long moments, Lista taking a deep breath while Quatre relished in the touch of her, the smell of her, again.

 

He was the first to pull away and speak up, although he kept his hands firm on her arms. “Are you all right? You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

Lista’s mouth curled into a grateful smile. “I’m okay,” she replied. She looked up to his Gundam, comforted to be in its presence once more. “I’m glad you were able to get Sandrock back.”

 

“I agree,” Quatre said with a nod. “I’m only sorry I could not be more help to prevent Miss Relena from surrendering to Romefeller.”

 

Lista’s smile quickly melted into an unhappy scowl. “There could have been 20 of you, Quatre, and we still would have been outnumbered. Duke Dermail got exactly what he wanted. While he was able to crush the Sanc Kingdom, he was also able to send a message to anyone else wanting to take up arms against Romefeller. There’s no way any of the Sanc Kingdom’s allies are going to rally against them, not without Relena to unify them.”

 

Quatre lowered his hands from her arms and nodded. “Unfortunately, that’s true. We’ll simply have to figure out a way to quell that power. There’s nothing more we can do on Earth. Hopefully the answers we need lie in the Colonies.”

 

“I sure hope so.” Lista folded a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed, pressing her hand against her cheek. “I don’t know what kind of a reception we’re going to get up there. The last time, you and Heero were guinea pigs and my head was on the chopping block. Probably still is, I imagine.”

 

Quatre shook his head, his expression serious, more serious than she was used to seeing him. “That won’t happen. You have nothing to fear, Lista. I have no intention of either of us seeing the inside of the lunar base again, certainly not as prisoners.”

 

Lista’s expression brightened at the protective tone in his voice, and she extended her hand down his arm. “I appreciate that, but they don’t scare me. I wouldn’t make anything easy on them.” She paused, letting her smile hang between them for a moment. “And besides, if it weren’t for you and Heero, my stay there would have been much longer. I didn’t get much of a chance to put down any roots in my cell. I’m grateful for that.”

 

Ignoring the burning blush in his cheeks, Quatre merely returned her smile and looked towards the remaining docked carrier. “Miss Noin could probably use some help preparing for our flight. We’ll have to find the nearest space port that we can commandeer a shuttle from that’s big enough for our suits.”

 

Nodding, Lista folded her arms loosely under her breasts. “I think there’s an old Alliance space port nearby, but I don’t know if it’s still equipped with what we need. I can look into that.” Quatre nodded and turned towards the carrier, but Lista grabbed his arm, tugging him to a stop. “Wait. What about Heero? Should we wait for him?”

 

Quatre chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Heero has always gone his own path. If he feels it will take him to space, I’m sure we’ll meet him up there eventually. But for now, we should let him do what he feels needs to be done, whether it be on the Earth or in the Colonies.” His blush pinked again, and he scratched a finger across his cheek. “It seems as though our paths have converged for a longer term.”

 

Lista gave him a playful shrug, a soft giggle vibrating her throat, and brushed her palm against the top of his shoulder. “Well, I did say I was here to help you and the other Gundam pilots. It’s best to follow your lead. I’ll stay with you for as long as you can stand me.”

 

Quatre’s middle flickered in warmth at her declaration. He’d keep her with him always if he could, although he feared the war would be the only thing keeping their paths intertwined, that, once the war ended, they would part ways. He pushed the doubt down deep, and he smiled at her with a firm shake of his head. “Nothing would make me happier than for you to remain by my side for the road ahead, Lista. You are an invaluable ally and friend.” _And I want to keep you safe._

Beaming, Lista nodded in finality and patted his back before pulling her hand to her side. “That settles it, then. You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon.”

 

And she moved off towards the carrier, Quatre watching her go with a relieved smile and the comfort that he could watch over her, for he knew just how dark and perilous the road ahead would be.

 

 

 

 

Relena stood pensive at the window, trying to hide the slight tremble in her hands by keeping her fingers locked together and hugged against her stomach. She continued to inwardly tell herself to calm down; she didn’t want Duke Dermail to see her obvious upset at the fall of her country as a result of her surrender. She knew how much he would likely enjoy that.

 

“Miss Relena, would you like milk and sugar with your tea?” the butler spoke up behind her. She turned over her shoulder to look at him, giving him a single nod, before returning her thoughtful gaze outside. She heard him pour the beverage into the fine porcelain cup and settle the pot back on the platter. “Duke Dermail should be here shortly.” He bowed, although she didn’t notice, and retired from the room.

 

After the door shut, she turned around, drawing in and releasing a long, deep breath. She watched the steam dancing from her cup and dissipating into nothingness. She hung her head, her shoulders slumping, as she wondered what would happen next.

 

“I see your thoughts are with your lost country, Princess Relena.”

 

She snapped her head up, straightened her shoulders, at the refined, deep voice of Duke Dermail. He was closing the door behind him, and he moved up to the small table housing the tea. He reached for his cup, also poured by his butler, and took a small sip. “This tea was handpicked from my garden. It may not be to your liking, but try it and see what you think.”

 

Frowning, Relena tightened her hands against her stomach. “Duke Dermail, there's no need to treat me with this hospitality. Don't forget -- I surrendered to the Romefeller Foundation.”

 

He studied her resilience for a moment, the corner of his mouth curling into an amused smirk. “Are you saying a prison would be more suitable?” He placed his cup back on its saucer and folded his arms behind him. “Well, you're mistaken. We're protecting, not imprisoning, you.”

 

Eyes wide, Relena jerked her head back in disbelief. “Protecting?”

 

He nodded once and moved to her side at the window. “You've continued to push for your ideals of peace. That's why we've always supported you.” He caught the soft scoff under her breath. “However, many OZ traitors and rebels from the Colonies have started to gather around you, disrespecting your efforts for a world of pacifism.”

 

Growing impatient, Relena turned to him and lowered her arms stiffly to her sides. “What're you saying?”

 

Dermail towered over her, the lines in his aged face growing hard. “That we at the Romefeller Foundation have saved you from danger in order to protect your ideal.” Relena’s eyes widened, and she stifled a soft gasp of surprise. “That's how the public regards it and has come to terms with the recent dispute in the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

And to Relena’s dismay, a low chuckle vibrated against his throat. She shook her head. “No.”

 

Dermail walked past her, up against the window, as she lowered her head, biting her lip in anguish. “Your declaration of total pacifism to the world was dignified and beautiful and reached the hearts of many people. Therefore, we fought to protect your objectives.”

 

She could feel her head beginning to throb as her frown turned into a scowl. “Nobody's going to believe that kind of garbage!”

 

“No, I'm sure they will,” Dermail replied confidently. “And to prove it, we're going to make you the new chief representative of the Foundation, Relena Peacecraft.”

 

Relena snapped her head up, sure she had misheard him. “What? The chief representative? Me?”

 

Dermail nodded. “That's right. And by having you stand out front and center, the Romefeller Foundation will win the world's support. Our ideal of a global nation will become a reality. Needless to say, our Foundation and you would need to agree on this.”

 

He looked over his shoulder; her eyes burned with anger, and he reveled in it. He suppressed his triumphant smirk. “Can I assume you'll be our representative, Princess Relena?” He shook his head and turned to face her. “Oh, pardon me. You're no longer a princess. You'll reign over the entire world. So it'd be more appropriate to call you _Queen_ Relena.”

 

“I'll decline your offer,” she replied quickly, firmly. “I can't afford to betray those who risked their lives to fight for me.”

 

Dermail paused, searching her face, before continuing. “But don't you understand you have the highest rank on Earth within your grasp?”

 

She shook her head again and lifted her chin in defiance. “I don't need it! I couldn't trample on the masses suffering from oppression!”

 

“We're after the same goal as you: a world devoid of wars. We're just using a different method to achieve it,” Dermail said, propping his knuckles on his waist.

 

Relena scoffed. “That’s nonsense!”

 

Dermail’s bushy white brows furrowed into his dark eyes, his impatience shining through his proper exterior. “Well, you'd better think it over thoroughly. There's still time to change your mind.” He walked past her, leaving her troubled and quiet at the window. He opened the door, but he turned back to face her. “But please remember this. The longer it takes you to think this over, the longer people who want peace must fight, meaning many more people will get killed.”

 

Relena slammed her eyes shut as she heard his footfalls depart the room, followed by the soft click of the door. And a single tear rolled down her reddened cheek. Just what could she do now?

 

 

 

 

Noin was quiet in the cockpit from the moment Quatre and Lista docked, and even so now that they were in flight and leaving the border of the now-defunct Sanc Kingdom. She sat with her arms crossed, her head lowered, her eyes closed, as Quatre piloted the carrier and Lista sat at the navigation computer.

 

The clack of Lista’s typing stopped, leaving a fog of loud silence in the cockpit once more. Her eyes darted back and forth between Noin and Quatre, staring at their backs, waiting for one of them to speak.

 

And when they didn’t, she pushed herself to her feet with a loud, purposeful sigh and moved in between them. “Okay, the silence is killing me, you two. I checked the database, and there’s an abandoned Alliance space port to the northwest. There hasn’t been any reported activity there for a while, so it should be safe.”

 

Quatre peered over his shoulder at her, flashing her a small smile. “Thank you, Lista.” He moved his gaze to Noin, who continued to remain stiff and silent. “Miss Noin, are you all right?”

 

She finally lifted her head and sighed, looking out through the misty clouds their carrier cut through. “I’m worried about Relena. I don’t know how Duke Dermail is going to treat her.” Her brows furrowed. “She shouldn’t have had to surrender, not to them.”

 

Lista and Quatre exchanged a worried glance with one another, and Lista placed her hand on Noin’s shoulder. “Quatre and I feel the same way, Noin, but Relena is strong. And I don’t see Dermail doing anything to hurt her.” Her shoulders huffed with her scoff. “He wouldn’t want the bad publicity.” She waved her hand for emphasis. “Public image and all that.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Lista’s right. No one wanted this to happen to Miss Relena or the Sanc Kingdom. We’re just going to have to look forward and hope that the answers we need to stop Romefeller are in space.”

 

Noin straightened in her seat, loosening the arms from her chest. “I know exactly what we need to do in space. We need to gather all of the Gundam pilots together to take down OZ and Romefeller once and for all.”

 

 

 

 

Tsubarov took a deep sigh as he settled into his seat on the shuttle, preparing to buckle himself in. He peered out the cockpit window, noticing the space Leos floating about in the hangar. His nose crinkled in displeasure. “How come they're still using those manned suits? I thought I told you to send those people to work on the battleship!”

 

The copilot turned to the older man with a devious smirk. “Yeah. Really sorry about that. But we can't waste our strength.” Tsubarov opened his mouth to protest when he noticed the scrap of white linen tied around his arm. “Not if we're gonna revolt.”

 

He heard the click of the gun cocking before he saw the pistol now pointed at him. But Tsubarov shoved himself to his feet anyway, prepared to attack, defend, whichever was needed, when two soldiers rushed into the cockpit, armed.

 

“Please sit down, Colonel,” one of the men ordered firmly.

 

There was hesitation as Tsubarov’s eyes scoped the cockpit; all four men were now standing and pointing their guns at him. He begrudgingly took his seat, his hands now curled into tight fists. “Who are you people?”

 

“We used to be known as the Treize Faction,” the soldier replied. “But now we're more like the Colonies’ revolutionaries.”

 

“Revolutionaries?” Tsubarov spat the word with disgust.

 

The soldier nodded. “You can call us White Fang.” He clocked Tsubarov’s scowl and couldn’t stifle a small chuckle. “There's no need to worry. We don't have any intention of killing you, Colonel,” the soldier continued, lowering his gun and holstering it. “The citizens of the Colonies don't want any bloodshed. Remorse for your oppression is enough.”

 

Tsubarov bit back a curse as the soldier moved to the cockpit and clicked a button on the console. “This is Hot Dog. The sheep's in the pen. The Artemis Revolution can begin.”

 

 

 

 

Lista sat at the helm of the shuttle, alone, enjoying the silence and the darkness of space. Noin had taken up rest as soon as they broke through Earth’s atmosphere, while Quatre had decided to double-check his specs in the newly refurbished Sandrock.

 

She sat gazing out into the infinite black, the glints and slight reflections of colonies scattered about. And on one of those colonies were her mother and her sisters. Her father. Had he told her mother the truth? Or would he continue to deceive her?

 

A strange sense of calm blanketed her. She was no longer angry with him – just disappointed. Now a flicker of relief – perhaps their relationship would not become strained as a result of their confrontation. She closed her eyes and, for the first time, voluntarily replayed their short battle back in her mind.

 

She wanted to apologize. She wanted to fall into her father’s chest and cry and beg for his forgiveness, whether he intended to offer her the same for his own mistakes. Because, in the end, she was still his daughter. He was still her father, the one who taught her self-reliance and strength, the one who taught her to ride a bicycle, who kissed her scraped knees and urged her to get back up.

 

And her eyes slowly opened, coming back into reality, with a soft smile on her face. Suddenly the good memories began to fade out the bad, and she could see the slightest sliver of hope on the horizon. And that was good enough for her.

 

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her still hazy reverie. “Where were you just now?” Quatre asked as he came to her side, a characteristically gentle smile stretching to his cheeks. He gave her shoulder a soft squeeze before sitting down next to her. “You looked rather thoughtful.”

 

Lista scratched the side of her face with a chuckle. “I guess I was. I was thinking about my father.”

 

Quatre’s smile faded slightly. “Is that still bothering you, what he did?”

 

She relaxed against the backrest with a quick sigh. “Surprisingly, no. I don’t feel angry at him anymore. I just want a real answer as to why he joined OZ willingly. And I just hope he’s come clean to my mom. She deserves to know what happened.” She paused, her near-fatal attack on her father flashing behind her eyes once more. “She deserves to know everything.”

 

Quatre could see the wheels turning in her head. “From what I can glean of your father, he’s a very prideful man. But he loves you dearly. I’m sure he will do the right thing. You deserve nothing less than that.”

 

Lista’s face flushed cherry, smiling, and rested her chin on her knuckles. “I can only hope there are good things coming for all of us, after everything that’s happened so far.” Her smile faded behind a darkened frown. “Romefeller is gaining momentum fast, Quatre. I’m not sure what we can do to stop it.”

 

He offered her a comforting and almost playful smile. “That doesn’t sound like you at all, Lista,” he replied. “Surely you’re not planning on giving up now.”

 

Lista straightened quickly, shaking her head. “Absolutely not. I’ll go down in flames fighting before I quit.” Her shoulders slumped with a deep exhale. “But realistically, we’re overpowered. There’s little you, me, and Noin can do on our own. Who knows when Heero is going to decide to come up to space, if at all. There’s no telling where Duo and Wufei are.” She paused, nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment. “And we still don’t know anything about Trowa.”

 

She bit back a curse when Quatre lowered his head, his smile turning sad. “Yes, there is still much ahead of us before we can proceed against Romefeller.” She was surprised when his eyes connected with hers, his smile brightening. “But I’m optimistic that we will find the others. I imagine they’ll be keeping their ears to the ground. They know as well as we do that we can’t go against Romefeller unless we’re assembled as a team.”

 

Lista nodded. “We have a little bit of time before we enter any colony airspace, so I’m going to start compiling a list of known colonies that the others have been seen in. We can hit those first. It’s possible that Duo, Trowa, and Wufei would stay in one place and handle any OZ and Romefeller interference in the surrounding colonies.”

 

Quatre didn’t respond. He shifted his gaze to the expanse of darkness outside their shuttle. Lista studied him for a moment before leaning over, giving his arm a gentle, playful shove. He returned his attention to her; she was smiling. “Where were _you_ just now? You look so serious.”

 

His smile was gone; she didn’t like it. “I’m afraid you and Miss Noin are going to have to look for the others without me, at least for a little while.”

 

Her smile quickly turned down into a frown. “What? Why?”

 

Sighing, he said, “After my father’s death, my family’s company had suspended all operations. And I know it’s because they’re waiting for me to take it over, as my father willed. It’s my responsibility as his heir to make sure his life’s work doesn’t falter.” His resolute gaze burned through her. “I owe my father this, Lista.”

 

She leaned over her armrest and took his hand without a second thought. He looked to their interlocked hand, back up to her, pleasantly surprised to find her bright smile had returned. “Quatre, you do what you need to do. Noin and I understand. You’re more than just a Gundam pilot.” She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “You’re a son who loves his father. And there isn’t a soul in existence that can convince me that your father wasn’t proud of you for what you’re doing for the world and that he didn’t love you with everything he had.”

 

 Quatre couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle. He slid his palm gently over their interlocked hands, grazing against the softness of her skin. He looked upon their hands, his cheeks warm with a crimson blush and his smile making his cheeks ache. “You seem to know just what it is that I need to hear,” he said softly.

 

Lista leaned closer, resting her free arm on her knees. “I only speak the truth. And that it always makes you feel better just goes to show how wonderful of a person you really are, Quatre.”

 

 Blue slammed into green as he lifted his gaze to look upon her. He knew he was staring at her; he didn’t care. Perhaps then she would see what was reflected behind his eyes, how his feelings for her grew every time she was in his presence, with every smile, every giggle, every gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder, his arm, and now, with her fingers now threaded through his.

 

Who knew something so wonderful and beautiful could be born through the blood and darkness of war?

 

Lista could feel the power and weight of his eyes on her. Her heartbeat grew louder in her ears as the silence held between them, as his thumb gently, softly stroked the top of her hand back and forth. She could feel the crumbling weakness in her knees; thank God she was sitting.

 

And it was there, holding the other’s gaze, the other’s hand, that the seed that had been planted deep within the confines of her heart, unbeknownst to her, had begun to bloom into something more powerful than she could have ever imagined.  


	22. Chapter 22

 

Tsubarov, with his wrists tightly cuffed, was being shepherded on the moving walkway inside the lunar base, two soldiers standing so close behind that he swore he could taste their breath. His lip curled up into a snarl as one of the soldiers shoved the barrel of his gun against his side. “Why don't you just kill me?”

 

The darker haired soldier – the commander, Tsubarov surmised – chuckled as Tsubarov turned slightly over his soldier to gauge him. To his disgust, he was smirking. “You're worth more alive. You'll contact the Colonies' media to declare defeat. Then we'll just sit back and wait until the citizens start demanding your execution.”

 

Tsubarov scoffed. “Your methods are no different from those of OZ.”

 

“That's right,” the commander replied with a curt nod. “We learned them from you people, after all.”

 

Tsubarov humphed loudly. “Is that so?” He tightened his foot into the walkway, pivoting ever so slightly. “You almost sound like Treize himself!” And then he turned to the soldier holding the gun against his side, slammed his shoulder into his gut, and took off running towards the next exit. The commander spat a curse, grabbed the fallen pistol, and shot wildly towards Tsubarov as he rounded the corner of the door, slammed his fist on the keypad, and shut the door behind him.

 

Tsubarov could hear the commander shouting from the other side of the door as he breathed in a heavy sigh and moved forward, booting up the computer system, and, through his shackles, input the passcodes to start up the mobile doll system. He chuckled to himself as the computer screen lit up inside the dark room, illuminating the wide, curved smirk.

 

“Those brainless rebels. Do they think I can’t get out of this? My mobile dolls will destroy whatever plans they have!”

 

And with a single push of a button, he sat back and reveled at the rumble nearby as his precious mobile dolls lit to life and ascended to the moon’s surface. He could hear clamoring from the surrounding hallways as the soldiers scrambled to the hangar, and Tsubarov could do nothing more than laugh to himself at his invincibility.

 

 

 

 

One by one, the space Leos were vaporized by the overpowering beam of the Virgo mobile dolls’ cannons. Even the soldiers preparing to leave the hangar were cornered by mobile dolls.

 

The commander of the lunar base’s troops shook his head, a droplet of sweat trickling down the side of his face. “It's no use. This suit can't compete.”

 

As the Virgos approached, suddenly, out of the darkness of the hangar’s exit, two arms reached forward and crushed the Virgos’ heads, tossing the broken dolls aside. The commander’s eyes widened as a set of familiar green eyes penetrated the darkness. And as the arms retracted back, Gundam Alto-Long pushed through the shadows, stalwart.

 

And inside the cockpit, Wufei, fueled by rage, tightened his grip on the controls. “I'll eradicate anyone from this world anyone with evil intentions to battle in space!”

 

He heard the manic, pleading shouts from the soldiers in the Leos, but he tuned them out, robotically willing his suit towards them in a rush of white. Alto-Long’s arms shot forward, crushing the suits with no effort. He spun around towards the Tauruses, the pleads from the soldiers that they were his allies on deaf ears, and a barrel of raging flames engulfed them, sending tremors throughout the base.

 

Wufei sent his full arsenal about, filling the hangar with flames, bullets, lasers, in an attempt to destroy everything in his path.

 

And up in the control room, Tsubarov laughed beneath the falling debris, watching as, one by one, the screen indicated each of his mobile doll units falling to the Alto-Long. And yet he continued to laugh, sure of his victory, until an explosion ripped through the room, taking Tsubarov and his maniacal cackle in its swirling mass of fire.

 

Wufei sat still in the cockpit of his Gundam, watching the flames dance through the hangar, climbing upon the wrecked mobile suits and dolls scattered about. His face was unreadable, his eyes dark and hard, the lines above his brow furrowed.

 

“I'll be true to my own sense of justice.”

 

And, saying nothing else, he turned and retreated from the wrecked hangar, the crackling of the fires the last bit of life remaining.

 

 

 

 

Back on Earth, on the outskirts of the ruined Sanc Kingdom, Epyon and Wing Zero both lay abandoned against the beach, the moon tugging the waves back and forth over the fallen Gundams.

 

Sitting on the cliffs above were Zechs and Heero, both tired and coming down from the swirling madness in their heads from their respective suits.

 

“It looks as though both of our suits have a habit of toying with our heads.” Zechs was the first to speak up, clearing his throat to rid himself of the unwanted tremble.

 

Heero lifted his head, looking across the jagged rocks to his adversary. “Epyon told me you're an obstruction in the path I've chosen. I don't think Epyon is mistaken.”

 

Zechs gave a single nod, contemplative. “I see.”

 

On the dark horizon, speckles of red lights began to flicker and grow in intensity, sprinkling the sky like menacing stars. Zechs lifted his head, his lip curling. “Looks like they've arrived.”

 

Heero said nothing. He pushed himself to his feet, grabbed his helmet, and tossed it to Zechs just as he stood up. He caught it against his chest, his brows tightened in curiosity. “Why are you giving me this?”

 

“I'm taking Wing Zero. I'll take care of the enemies coming from sea,” Heero replied. He turned around and headed towards the edge of the cliff.

 

“What about Epyon?”

 

Heero stopped and turned over his shoulder. “Use it as you like. Treize built that Gundam. I don't know what he wanted me to do with it.” And saying nothing else, he jumped down the cliffside, leaving Zechs thoughtful of his path continually diverging with Treize.

 

 

 

 

Quatre stood at the edge of the footbridge, speaking to one of his father’s advisers, who seemed far more than relieved and enthusiastic that he had returned to address the family business’s postponed accounts and operations. Quatre shook his hand with a smile and turned back around; he could see Noin in the cockpit of their shuttle as she did the preflight scans and prep, while Lista spoke to a small team of engineers, impressing upon them the need to be discreet with Sandrock.

 

Quatre approached them with a smile, and the lead engineer bowed his head in respect. “Master Quatre, your Gundam will be handled with the utmost security and discretion. We will have it transported right away to your family’s lab and hangar for storage.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate that. It’s important that my return is kept quiet for now.” He placed a hand on Lista’s shoulder. “Could you excuse us for a moment? I’d like a moment alone.”

 

The men nodded and turned off, discussing their options for a secure transport of Sandrock, while Quatre urged Lista to step away from the groups of people preparing to see her and Noin off. “I will try to be as quick as I can in handling my father’s business,” Quatre said as they stopped next to the railing and faced her. “And I will check in with you and Miss Noin as often as possible.”

 

Lista smiled. “Don’t worry, Quatre. You do what you need to do. Noin and I can handle the search for the others.”

 

The curl of Quatre’s smile faded. “OZ and Romefeller are out in droves. Please be careful out there. There’s no telling what you’ll run into.”

 

“I’m not worried,” Lista said quickly, sensing the discomfort in his voice. “We’ll be okay. There’s a lot of important work that needs to be done in your family’s company. We’ll rendezvous when you’re finished, just like we talked about.”

 

Quatre folded his hands in front of his stomach, his mouth twisting in displeasure. “Yes, and it’s not as though I don’t believe you and Miss Noin can handle yourselves, but I know how desperate Romefeller is becoming with finding the Gundams. They know you are an ally. If they discover you…”

 

Lista pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him. His eyes widened ever slightly in surprise. “This is what we’ve all been working to. I’ve been preparing for this for a long time, Quatre. I know what I’m risking, and it’s a risk I’m more than willing to take. Just like you and the others are.” She pulled her finger away and propped her hands on her waist. “We all have our own parts to play. Noin and I will work diligently to find Wufei, Duo, and Trowa. And then we’ll work on getting Heero up here, if he hasn’t come up to space already.”

 

She paused, chuckling at his growing look of unease. “You have nothing to worry about. I have a good feeling. And besides, anything worth fighting for doesn’t come without its dangers and challenges.”

 

He knew she was right. He pushed down his worry and nodded. “I know you and Miss Noin are skilled soldiers. But nonetheless, I’ll do what I can to be quick in taking care of my business here so that I can rejoin you.”

 

She nodded and looked up to the cockpit of the shuttle. Noin was looking down at them and flashed a thumbs up. Lista turned back to Quatre, who gave Noin a wave of farewell. “Noin and I should get going. We all have a lot of work to accomplish. It’s not going to get done with us standing around here.”

 

One of Quatre’s advisors approached, bowing to the both of them. “Forgive the interruption, but, Master Quatre, I’ve contacted the board, and they are all assembling at headquarters to meet with you. I have a car waiting to take you there.”

 

“All right, thank you,” Quatre replied with a nod. “I’ll be right there.” As the man walked away, Quatre turned back to Lista and took her hand in both of his, his cheeks flushed crimson at the warm contact. “Please be safe, Lista.”

 

Lista nodded. “Always.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a quick hug. “We’ll talk soon.”

 

She pulled away, gently tugging her hand out of his, and walked off as the shuttle’s engines whirred and revved to life. Lista stole one last look over her shoulder at Quatre before climbing the stairs, giving him a comforting smile and a wave before disappearing inside. Quatre’s shoulders fell in a deep exhale, and he was guided away by his advisors before he could watch the shuttle depart.

 

 

 

 

Relena could feel the thumping or her heart against her ribcage as she stared out the window into the darkness, save for the lights of the nearby city shining brightly. Her knuckles ached; she didn’t know how long her hands had been clenched into fists at her sides as her mind raced with her options.

 

As much as it pained her to admit, she knew she only had one.

 

With a slow, deep exhale, she turned to Dermail’s personal attendant, who stood silent in the shadows, awaiting her response.

 

“Tell this to Duke Dermail,” she said breathily. “l, Relena Peacecraft, consent to becoming the chief representative of Romefeller.”

 

Saying nothing, he nodded and exited the room, the single click of the door closing loud against her ears. “That's the only choice I have, isn’t it?” She turned towards the window, watching as the sun began to shatter the cold darkness of night, bringing about another day, perhaps one of hope, one of forgiveness.

 

 

 

 

Noin and Lista’s shuttle floated casually through the darkness of space, hovering ever closer to the edge of what appeared to be a heated battle. Lista sat at the pilot’s chair, checking the cameras taking in the fight. She saw a familiar zip of white, the green glow of eyes. She turned to Noin, who sat with her arms crossed, her head lowered, in deep thought. “A Gundam has entered the battle zone. There’s no doubt about it.”

 

Noin turned to Lista with a nod. “We finally found one.”

 

Lista pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel. “I knew it wouldn’t be too long around here with all these battles going on. But the battle is looking pretty crazy. We can't risk getting any closer in this shuttle.”

 

Noin nodded and pushed herself to her feet. “Don’t worry. This is close enough. I'll go in alone from here.”

 

Lista straightened, eyes wide. “Are you sure? It looks like it’s Wufei. Somehow I think he’s going to be the most difficult to convince.”

 

Chuckling, Noin moved to the entrance of the cockpit. “He and I have a little bit of history. I have no doubt that he’ll remember me. Just keep a safe distance away. We don’t want to be caught in the crossfires.”

 

Lista’s mouth twisted in displeasure, but she relented, sighing, and sunk back into her chair. “Okay. But be careful. I’ll keep a watch on what’s going on around you and let you know if something’s up.”

 

Noin nodded in understanding and moved from the cockpit, leaving Lista antsy as she turned back to the battle footage, watching Wufei cut through the mobile dolls like paper. She knew just how difficult – and unpleasant – a confrontation this was going to be, and she was more than thankful that she wasn’t the one facing him.

 

 

 

 

Wufei landed on the surface of a colony amidst defense cannons, his fingers tight on his controls. “Discard all your weapons! When the weak are armed, their minds get the better of them and they lose control! The weak shouldn't fight!”

 

His cockpit beeped in alarm, and as he turned towards the threat – a nearby cannon – a flurry of bullets slammed into it, destroying the cannon before it could fire. Wufei looked up, finding an armed white Taurus landing to the surface before him.

 

“You haven't changed a bit, Wufei Chang.” Noin’s face flashed in his cockpit; his eyes darkened, his brows tightening, at the smile on her face. “Remember me? We met at the Lake Victoria Base.”

 

She didn’t need to remind him. Wufei knew who she was the moment he heard her voice. “You're _that_ woman.”

 

“My name is Lucrezia Noin.” She chuckled. “It's strange. I don't have any hard feelings toward you anymore. When you think how huge the universe is, the humiliation I've felt seems so irrelevant.”

 

Wufei’s mouth curled into a smirk. “I get the feeling you didn't come to fight.”

 

The smile on her face faded. “I need your help.” Wufei’s smirk shifted back into his typical frown. “Actually, I need the help of all the Gundam pilots. I love outer space. But I also love the Earth. I don't want to harm either. And that's why I need help in order to create peace. I'm sure you Gundam pilots can understand how I feel.” She paused; although she intended to gauge his reaction, she knew there was no reading his hardened gaze. She drew in a small breath, trying to mask her anxiety. “Will you help me?”

 

There was a pregnant pause, to which Noin could do nothing but hold her breath fast in her chest. She watched his face for what seemed like eternal seconds, until Alto-Long’s trident beam flipped and was shoved mere feet away from her Taurus. She released her breath, sighing, her face twisting into a frown of displeasure.

 

“For the Sanc Kingdom?” Wufei asked, his face unemotional. “But that country's already been demolished. Why fight over it now?”

 

Noin couldn’t stifle her sigh. “The country was demolished. But the honorable spirits of the Sanc Kingdom still live on. _That's_ what I want to protect.”

 

Wufei’s lip curled amusedly. “Sounds like something a woman would say.” The beam trident retracted and was placed back on Alto-Long’s back. “I'll keep on taking my own path. I'm not taking any orders.”

 

And Noin watched as he turned and burst off, leaving her standing alone on the surface of the colony, pensive and disappointed.

 

 

 

 

Hilde walked into the living room with a stack of papers, opening her mouth to ask a question, but she found Duo slouched over on the couch, his chin rested on his propped hands. She sighed and came up behind him. “Duo, are you still thinking about that guy?”

 

Duo didn’t turn to face her. He continued to stare forward, his brows furrowed tight. “It's just depressing to think that could've happened to a fellow Gundam pilot. And I've been wondering what'll happen to the Colonies now. It just makes me wonder.”

 

Hilde sighed exasperatingly and came around the couch, placing the papers on the coffee table so she could prop her fists on her waist. “Why're you getting so down? You're gonna live the life you believe in. That's what you told me.”

 

Duo scoffed and sat against the back of the sofa with a sigh. “Yeah, that's right. I guess I did.” He stretched his arms across the backrest. “Well, I should probably start by finding a decent job.”

 

Hilde held out her finger and riffled through the stack of papers until she pulled one out from the middle. “I’ve been looking around. Here's a new job.” She handed him the sheet of paper filled with all the job information. “They need mobile suit workers at a natural resources satellite that belongs to the Winner family.

 

Duo snapped his head up at her, his eyes widened, before he glued his gaze on the paper, hastily reading. “The Winner family?”

 

Hilde nodded. “I'd heard that operations had been suspended indefinitely since the owner was killed.”

 

Duo burst to his feet, the widest of smiles painted across his face. _Finally_ some good news. “That must mean the son in the family's come home.”

 

 

 

 

Clad in a dark blue suit, white dress shirt, and red tie, Quatre walked down the hall towards his father’s office – now his – flanked by several men from the board of directors. He addressed them with a smile; although he wished to be with Lista and Noin to find his comrades, a warm sense of pride washed over him. Although he once fought tooth and nail to deny his birthright, he now fought to preserve his father’s legacy.

 

He gave a silent prayer to his father above and shifted back to his board members. “My father held you in the highest of regards, so I'll leave the rest to you. Thank you for your steadfastness, gentlemen.”

 

As Quatre turned his head forward, he stopped in his tracks. In the waiting area outside his office sat a brown-haired figure with his back facing him. An arm shot up in the air, his hand waving exuberantly.

 

“Hey, Quatre.” The figure stood, and the smile widened to impossible lengths on Quatre’s face. He’d know that braid anywhere. He turned around, Duo’s cheesy grin meeting him. “Long time, no see, buddy.”

 

“Duo!” Quatre approached him as he rounded the chair, smacking a hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “How are you doing? It’s been a long time since we’ve been in touch.”

 

Duo pulled his hand away and shrugged. “Well, you know how it goes. Wars and all.”

 

Quatre nodded and turned towards his board members, who stood perplexed. “I will touch base with all of you tomorrow morning. Thank you for everything today.”

 

The men nodded and moved off as Quatre asked his secretary to hold any of his calls. He then ushered Duo into his office, shut and locked the door behind him while Duo whistled at the grandeur of the room. Floor to ceiling windows sat behind the polished red oak desk, showcasing the scattered lights of the city in the night.

 

“Your family's really something,” Duo said with the shake of his head. He turned around to face a still smiling Quatre. “Nice building. This is all yours now, right?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, not yet. My sisters are managing all the corporation assets. Everyone else thinks I'm still missing. That’s how I intend to keep it for now.”

 

“Because you're a Gundam pilot?” When Quatre’s smile faltered, Duo approached him, his face now stern. “Quatre, where have you been all this time?”

 

Quatre held out his hand towards the set of chairs in the corner of the room. They moved there, sitting down. Duo let out a comfortable sigh. “I was on the Earth. I went with Heero and Lista to figure out what we should be doing.”

 

Duo’s shoulders dropped with a relieved sigh. “Lissy. I didn’t know what the hell happened to her. I heard about her arrest, the damn fool. Is she okay? How long was she with you? Where is she now?”

 

Quatre’s mouth curved into a small smile at his field of questions. “She’s just fine. We met up on the lunar base shortly after she was brought in by OZ and managed to escape. Heero is still on Earth, as far as I know, but Lista returned to space with me. She’s with Lucrezia Noin, who was Relena’s captain of the guard. They’re working to assemble all of the Gundam pilots together so we can end this war.”

 

Duo’s mouth twisted in thought. “Well, as long as she’s staying out of trouble. But I’m glad to know she’s okay.” He sighed and rested back against the large lounge chair. “So, did you come up with anything while you were there?”

 

Quatre folded his hands in his lap with a single, melancholy nod. “We've got to fight. That's why I came looking for you guys. There are lots of kind people on Earth. Same with the Colonies. I want to help build a world where people can live in peace. Which means defending the total pacifism upheld by the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Duo couldn’t stifle his scoff. Quatre looked up at him in query. “Total pacifism, huh? Do you really think such a world is possible?”

 

Quatre’s face saddened. He could hear the disbelief in his voice. “Duo…”

 

Duo waved his hands emphatically. “I've been fighting for the Colonies all along. They should leave the fighting to me. I should be the only one to suffer as much as I did.” Quatre said nothing; he couldn’t disagree. Duo’s face twisted into a scowl. “But now the Colonies have started a war, meaning a lot more people will end up dying.” He shook his head, forcing on a smirk to cover his distaste. “Maybe I've lost faith in the future that we dreamed about. Maybe in the end, peace is an impossible dream.”

 

Quatre tightened the grip on his hands as the guilt began to swim over him. “I made a grave mistake once. I don't expect to be forgiven. But I'll risk everything to make up for it. And I'll do that by fostering my hope for peace. Because once a dream is lost, then _everything_ is lost.”

 

Duo studied his friend for a moment. He could hear the burden in his voice. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “You may be right about that. Although a dismal future might be perfect for the God of Death.”

 

The comrades sat silent for a moment, the air thick with the implications of this war, the possibility of the war ending – or continuing fruitlessly – with their deaths. Then where would the Earth and Colonies be?

 

Duo shook his head firmly. He hated pondering the grim possibilities. He leaned forward on his knees, draping his arms over his legs, and flashed Quatre a grin. “So, from what you say, you and Lissy have been spending an awful lot of time together.” He watched crimson climb over Quatre’s cheeks, and Duo waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Anything I should know?”

 

Quatre unraveled his interlocked fingers and clutched his slacks uncomfortably. “What do you mean, Duo?”

 

A teasing snicker. “You _know_ what I mean. When we stayed at your place in the desert, I saw… _something_ going on between you two.”

 

Quatre flinched. Was he really that transparent? And how had Duo known that soon that he felt anything deeper than friendship when he himself hadn’t even known? He swallowed and shook his head. “Lista is just a good friend, Duo, the same as she is to you. I care about her wellbeing.”

 

Duo showed his teeth in a knowing grin as he watched Quatre fidget nervously. He laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Hey, don’t worry, Quatre. Lissy can use all the friends watching out for her that she can get. She likes diving headfirst into danger and the consequences be damned.”

 

Quatre’s nervousness began to melt off as he smiled at Duo’s rather apt description. “I’ve tried to keep her out of harm’s way, but it seems to find her.” He lowered his head. “It doesn’t help her being associated with the Gundams, though.”

 

Duo rolled his eyes. “Don’t I know it. And trying to convince her to stay out of it only makes it worse, so it’s best to just let her do what she wants.” He pushed his arms off of his knees. “In any case, you can tell her I said to keep herself out of trouble.”

 

Quatre tilted his head confusedly. “You’re not going to contact her yourself?”

 

Duo shook his head. “You said it yourself. Being around us doesn’t do her any favors. I think we can limit it to just you for now. At least I know she’ll be safe with you keeping a lookout for her.” Quatre’s blush returned in a speckle of cherry, and Duo moved to his feet with a loud yawn and a long stretch. “Well, Quatre, this place is a bit too high-class for me. I better let you get back to it.”

 

He gave him a casual wave and moved to the door. But before his palm hit the doorknob, he turned around, facing Quatre as he came to his feet to see him out of the office. “If you're really looking for the Gundam pilots, I guess you'll want to see _him_ , too.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, his mouth suddenly agape, as Duo’s implication halted him in his tracks. “Duo, do you mean...”

 

The expression on Duo’s face was the only answer he needed.

 

Trowa.

 

 

 

 

Lista sat in a small, adjoining room to the shuttle’s cockpit staring back at Quatre’s face on the communications screen. She was shaking her head exasperatingly. “So, good news is that we found Wufei. The bad news is that he wanted nothing to do with helping us, which I expected.”

 

Quatre flashed her a comforting smile. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. He’s used to fighting alone. He’s just not ready to fight in a team capacity.”

 

Lista folded her arms under her breasts and nodded, although she wasn’t entirely convinced. “We haven’t heard anything about Heero, either, but Noin is optimistic that we’ll come across him soon.” She crossed her legs and gave him a smile to cover her uncertainty. “So, are things going well with your family’s company?”

 

“I’ve put all projects back into production,” Quatre replied with a nod. “My sisters are handling most publicity appearances. I’d rather not the media know I’ve returned.” His lips stretched into a smile. “Duo came to see me.”

 

Lista leaned towards the screen in surprise, interest. “Duo? He’s okay?”

 

Quatre chuckled. “He asked me the same about you.” He clocked her happy smile. “Yes, he’s doing fine. We didn’t discuss much about where he’s been since he and Wufei escaped the lunar base, but I imagine he’s staying nearby. He knows we’re looking to assemble the others, so I’m sure we’ll catch up to him again soon.”

 

Lista sighed in relief. Her smile was affixed firmly to her face. “I’m so glad he’s okay. I’ll pass that along to Noin. I think she’ll be equally relieved to hear that we have a general idea of where to find him when we need him.”

 

Quatre’s jovial expression fell behind a pained twist of his mouth; Lista’s smile faltered along with his. “Quatre, what is it?”

 

His eyes met hers for a moment. She could see the pain, the guilt swirling. She watched his shoulders slump stiffly with his uneven exhale. “Duo found Trowa.”

 

Lista snapped back in surprise, her eyes wide. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she couldn’t tell if it was from elation or unease from Quatre’s apparent lack of relief that Trowa survived. “What? Where is he?”

 

“He’s been traveling with the circus, the same one he’s been using as his cover,” Quatre replied quietly. He shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. “But Trowa had no idea who Duo was.”

 

Lista pressed her palm against her cheek with a sympathetic shake of her head, but she immediately pulled her hand away when his face twisted. She straightened, quickly wishing to defuse his rising guilt. “But he’s alive, Quatre. He survived, just like I told you he would. He went through a trauma. He just needs a chance to recover.” She chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. “That would explain why no one’s seen him since then. It would make sense for him to be in hiding so he can recover.”

 

“But he doesn’t remember anyone, and it’s because of me!” Quatre snapped. Lista didn’t flinch at his outburst; she only gazed at him sympathetically, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach. She hurt right along with him. His shoulders shook as he bit back his guilt-laden cries.

 

Her brows furrowed, and she leaned in closer to the monitor. “Look at me, Quatre.”

 

He was hesitant; he took a deep breath and lifted his head to abide by her firm request. He was surprised to find her smiling. “All five of you have continually defied every challenge and threat you’ve come against, and you’re all still here to keep fighting on. Don’t replace one guilt with another. I believe with every fiber of me that Trowa will recover.” She paused, watching as he fought to steady his breathing and regain his composure. “And he would hate to know you’re doing this to yourself.”

 

Quatre nodded softly. “Yes, I think so, too.” He released a quick, heavy exhale. “I’m sorry for that, Lista. You shouldn’t have to talk me down.”

 

Lista flashed him another smile. “You’d do it for me. You _have._ It’s nothing. I just don’t particularly like seeing you put yourself through that.”

 

His eyes met her with a weak smile. “It’s not the greatest feeling.” He paused and looked down into his lap. “But I know what I need to do.”

 

Lista nodded. She knew. “You need to face him,” she said with affirmation. “I think it will do you some good. Then maybe you can finally move on from what happened.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “I don’t know that I ever will, despite the outcome.”

 

“I don’t believe that for one second,” Lista replied with a firm shake of her head. “You will.” She jabbed her finger at him threateningly. “Trust me, this isn’t going to be something to plague you forever. Once Trowa is better and this war is over, things will be clearer. You’ll see.”

 

Quatre smiled warmly, appreciating her. “I’m preparing to leave for his colony shortly. I have to apologize for everything.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked. “I can meet you at the colony. Noin wouldn’t mind me leaving her for a little while if you’d rather have some company.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m grateful for the offer, but this is something best for me to face alone,” he replied.

 

“I knew you’d say that, but I figured I would ask anyway,” Lista said with a smile. “Keep your head up, Quatre. Call me after you’ve met up with him. I want to know how it goes.”

 

“I will.” He paused, their eyes connected deeply. The feelings he had swirling in his heart for her only intensified after she’d expertly comforted him. The memories of his life before her were becoming increasingly difficult to recall. He smiled gratefully at her. “Be safe, Lista. I hope to be back with you soon.”

 

A blush crawled onto her face. Not she and Noin. Just her. She felt touched, tense, at the warmth in his words, and gave him a bright smile. “Sooner rather than later, I hope. I look forward to it.”

 

They gave each other a gentle wave, and Quatre’s face was swallowed up by blackness as their connection closed. Lista fell back against her chair and sighed heavily, the center of her chest knotted up in an amalgam of emotions that crashed over the dam as soon as their conversation ended. But one ripped its way to the top, one that frightened and pleasantly tingled her at once.

 

She released a quivering exhale.

 

_Love._


	23. Chapter 23

Lista couldn’t stop pacing. It had been a good ten minutes since the call ended with Quatre. She’d all but forgotten everything they discussed in favor of her maddeningly rushing thoughts. Butterflies fluttered and knocked around in her stomach.

 

She loved him. No, she was _in love_ with Quatre.

 

To say she was shaken was a gross understatement.

 

She didn’t know why she was so surprised and taken aback. She should have realized it long ago. How she felt for Quatre was always strong. She always appreciated his care and concern for her. He saw her as a woman, not a soldier.

 

He _made_ her feel like a woman.

 

She grew up not having many friends, but that was not by choice. Once her father thrust her into military training, she didn’t have time to maintain any friendships. All she had were her sisters and, for a short time, Duo. Meeting Quatre was like a fresh breath of air during the stifling chaos of the war. She felt like a person around him.

 

She felt _loved._

There it was again. Her heart kicked against her chest. A tremble shimmied down her spine. She swallowed and pressed her hand, now clammy and cold, to her cheek. What exactly did she do with these feelings? This was war. It was hardly the time to realize she was in love with her comrade, her friend.

 

She came to a stop and folded her arms tight beneath her breasts. Her breath quickened, her nerves running rampant. She couldn’t help but curse her own ridiculous hormones. Her mind raced; just what would she do when she saw him? Would she be transparent? Would he suspect something amiss and insist she confide in him?

 

She shook her head as if to toss the thoughts from her mind. She inwardly scolded herself that there were more important things to be thinking about.

 

But there was Quatre’s smiling face in her head again, sending a warming touch through her. She couldn’t stifle her whining whimper as she dropped into the chair at the control panel, smothering her face with her palms.

 

 _Love_ continued to echo in her head, meshed together with his smile, his laughter, the sweet remembrance of falling into his arms as he comforted her, wished her to be safe.

 

A sardonic scoff passed her lips as she dropped her hands into her lap. It was though the dark curtains were now pulled back and all she could see was the blinding truth.

 

She loved him. No, it was greater than that, more than she could dare describe. But she was cognizant of the dull ache in the pit of her stomach at the thought of going on without him, and it was then that she knew just how strong a grasp he had on her heart. And beneath the small, curling smile lie the fear of what it would be like the next time she was face to face with him.

 

 

 

 

Quatre’s heart clambered nervously against his ribcage as he stepped into the prep area of the circus. Workers scattered about the caged animals, bringing them food, water, and caring for them. Quatre released a shaky exhale. He could sense it. He knew Trowa was here.

 

“Okay, okay. I'll get your food.”

 

Quatre’s breath caught in his throat at the familiar gentle voice. He turned his head, staring in shock and awe at the lean, brown-haired man who petted a tiger through the steel bars of its cage. His feet carried him forward, and Trowa’s name escaped his mouth in a hushed whisper.

 

Trowa turned around at the sound of his name, his eyes meeting with Quatre’s. Quatre’s face fell, his shoulders slumped, as the jubilated tears pebbled in the corners of his eyes. “Trowa. It’s really you.”

 

Trowa came to his feet, a curious tilt to his head. “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

 

Quatre staggered backwards as if he were slapped. Duo told him Trowa had no idea who he was, but Quatre had hoped, prayed, really, that it wouldn’t be the same for him. He took two steps forward, suddenly desperate. “Trowa, don't you recognize me?”

 

Brows furrowed confusedly into Trowa’s blank stare. Quatre shook his head, taking another step forward, stretching his arm to reach for his friend, when the sound of metal clattering shook them both from their eyelock. They turned to find a pail of water spilled, the ground drinking it up happily, and Catherine standing there with her eyes wide and burning.

 

“Trowa, get back to the tent!” she shouted. Quatre could hear the anxious tremble in her voice.

 

Trowa paused, looking from her, to Quatre, back to her. “But, Sis…”

 

“Get going!” she snapped. She stole an unhappy glance with Quatre before turning back to Trowa with a forced smile. “I'll feed the animals. You go help the boss, okay?”

 

Trowa nodded obediently and moved off without another word. Quatre felt panic rise up in his belly and moved forward, but Catherine was there, her arms outstretched to bar him from moving any further. “Why'd you come here? Are you gonna take him out to fight again?” she asked, her tone hard and biting.

 

Quatre couldn’t stifle his impatient frown as he watched Trowa disappear behind her shoulder. “Who are you?”

 

“Trowa's my brother! He belongs here with us!” she exclaimed as she lowered her arms. She clasped her fingers together, holding her hands tight against her chest. Her face softened and twisted. “I can't bear to see him suffer any more than he has. He's lost his memories of the past. It’s because they're too painful. He doesn't _want_ to remember!”

 

Quatre’s irritation faded behind his reemerging guilt. He could see the pain in her eyes, in her voice. He shared her sentiment. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, his knuckles growing white. “It's my fault. I'm sorry. Trowa sacrificed himself to correct a mistake that I made.” His eyes met hers; he could see the fury flaring at his admission. “I know apologizing won't fix things. But I _am_ sorry.”

 

“If that's really the way you feel, then leave him,” she snapped. She bent down to pick up her fallen pail. She looked over her shoulder at Quatre, who avoided her gaze by staring at his feet. “Trowa's a lot happier now, being here at the circus with us. His time on the battlefield is over.”

 

She moved off, and Quatre did nothing to stop her. He didn’t have the right. He closed his eyes, his teeth clenched tight as he fought against the urgings of a sad, guilt-laden sob. “I'm sorry, Trowa.” He shuffled off, defeated, not noticing Trowa peeking out from behind one of the storage sheds, shaken, disturbed, and feeling a strange sense of familiarity.

 

 

 

 

Lista sat at the helm of the shuttle, fighting against the onslaught of exhaustion. Noin was in her cabin resting, and Lista couldn’t hide her frustration. Wufei refused to offer help, Heero’s presence in space was still a mystery, and, according to Quatre, Trowa was amnesiac. She wanted to find Duo and convince him to join with them, but the man was a chameleon. He seemed to excel in keeping himself from being found, even from her.

 

And then her suddenly burgeoning feelings for Quatre were all but drowning her as she tried to focus on assembling the Gundam pilots together. It was difficult to do so when her hormones forced her into teenage daydreams of her and Quatre that could only be described as fairytales.

 

She wished desperately for someone to confide in, the need for advice deafening. She had to appreciate the irony, as painful as it was, that the person she would have gone to for something such as this was Quatre.

 

She released a sardonic chuckle. “So, Quatre, there’s something I wanted your advice on, but funny story – it has to do with me being in love with you,” she chuckled to herself, her voice thick with forced sarcasm. If Duo were there, she’d turn to him, but she could only imagine the swell of teasing from him as a result of the admission. And the last thing she wanted to do was lay that kind of burden on Noin, who was already under enough pressure with the search for the other Gundam pilots. Convincing them to work as a team was enough of a tall order.

 

So Lista consigned herself to suffer in silence and give herself a swift mental kick for not being able to keep the overwhelming feelings for Quatre from swarming her. Her soft laughter morphed into a self-deprecating whine as she pressed her palm against her forehead. Here she’d wanted to know what it was like to be normal. But this, fighting against her raging hormones, was something she could certainly do without.

 

There was a set of loud beeps, and a light on the console blinked a bright red. Lista snapped her head up. Someone was trying to breach contact with the shuttle. She flipped the controls on auto-pilot and moved into the communications room, hurriedly dropping into the chair, and clicked open the line.

 

“Lista? Miss Noin? Are you there? It’s Quatre.”

 

Lista’s heart sank straight into the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t expected to hear from him again quite so soon. It threw her off guard, but with a quick, quiet count to three in her head, she switched on to video, finding Quatre staring back at her from the cockpit of his shuttle. She was surprised to find his eyes puffy and tired.

 

In a word, he looked like hell.

 

“Quatre, are you okay? You look…” She trailed off, trying to find the right word. “…drained.”

 

He took a breath, shaky and uneven. “I found Trowa. I was able to talk with him, although very short.”

 

Lista waited for him to continue, but he went silent, his head lowered in thought. She could practically see the guilt washing over him like a tsunami in a raging storm. She frowned. “I take it things didn’t go well,” she said.

 

A soft scoff. “Trowa’s memory loss is worse than I thought. He doesn’t just not remember me or Duo. He doesn’t remember being a Gundam pilot.”

 

Lista’s mouth twisted. “How did he seem?”

 

“A woman who works at the circus with him was less than enthused that I was there to see him, so she chased him off before I could really speak with him,” he replied. He shook his head, his eyes lowering. “But he didn’t seem like himself. His eyes were…distant and fragile.”

 

“It’s just another obstacle for us to overcome,” Lista said, forcing a confident firmness in her voice. Quatre looked up at her. He didn’t seem to hold that same positivity. “We’ve overcome everything else. We can overcome this. Trowa will recover. He just needs time and familiar things around him. And if he’s spent a lot of time with the circus as his cover, I’m sure even that will help him.”

 

Quatre nodded halfheartedly. She could tell he was unconvinced. She curled her fingers over her pants; she didn’t like to see him this way. The urge to reach out for him was maddening. She sighed and shook her head. “I should have gone with you.”

 

Quatre looked up at her, quickly noting the wrinkles in her forehead as she frowned. “No, it’s all right, Lista. It’s better that I went alone. Trowa seems to be in a delicate state. He may have felt cornered if you had joined me.”

 

Lista nodded. “You’re right. But in any case, I don’t want you to be concerned. We know where he is, at least. We can go back for him later. In the meantime, we’ll just focus on getting to Duo and Heero. Trowa and Wufei can come last. They’ll be the more difficult of all of you.”

 

“I don’t have much left to take care of,” Quatre said. “I’ll be rendezvousing with you soon. We’ll work more efficiently if we’re together.” He paused, a sad smile spreading across his face. “And I think it would be personally beneficial if we keep our separation to a minimum.”

 

_I need you by my side, Lista._

Lista swallowed and inwardly screamed at herself to get her climbing blush under control. She cleared her throat, forced on a smile to hide her discomfort, and nodded in agreement. “Noin will be happy to hear that. Your presence seems to ease her. I know it does for me.”

 

She cursed herself under her breath. Paranoia swallowed her; would he read more into everything she said? She assumed she’d be tripping over her own words before too long in an effort to allay any suspicions. But he smiled at her, his eyes brightening, not noticing any panic in her face. “I won’t be long. Please be careful.”

 

Lista nodded, her smile genuine. “Always. Let me know when you’re ready. We’ll come by and pick you up.”

 

With a single nod, the screen blackened, leaving Lista sitting in her chair wondering and worrying just how convincing she could be that she wasn’t consumed with overpowering feelings for Quatre. She groaned into her palms. She couldn’t even convince herself.

 

She knew it was only a matter of time.

 

 

 

 

Quatre, eager to return to Lista and Noin, hurriedly typed a message from his shuttle to a group email letting the board and his sisters know he would be taking a leave to handle some personal matters. But as he prepared to send it, his console beeped. He turned to the small video screen and opened the line. One of his advisors stared back at him, staid. “What is it?”

 

“Master Quatre, a battle between OZ and White Fang troops is spreading into the area. The entire colony might get involved.”

 

Panicked, Quatre shoved himself to his feet. “Why?! The people here just want to live in peace!”

 

But he didn’t wait for his advisor to respond. He turned off all pre-flight checks and rushed out of the cockpit, only one thing on his mind.

 

 

 

 

Screams erupted inside the circus tent as patrons rushed out, shoving past each other in a hurried effort to get to safety as a series of rumbles shook beneath their feet. The animals, still caged, cried out and roared in a panic at the commotion.

 

Catherine stood behind the circus manager, concerned, as he shouted to his workers to aid the audience and ensure the safety of the animals. Her eyes met with Trowa’s as another rumble quaked, sending lighting equipment shattering to the ground around them.

 

Trowa staggered in alarm, and Catherine rushed to his side, her hands on his arms. She could feel him shaking. “Are you okay, Trowa?”

 

He wrapped his arms around himself, his face faltering. “I'm cold...and I'm scared. Something's coming,” he stammered.

 

Catherine hid her hurt and put on a smile to ease him. She tightened her fingers over his shoulders. “There, there. It's all right. I'm here by your side.” She pulled him against her chest, rubbing a comforting hand against his back.

 

“Trowa!”

 

Catherine released Trowa and turned over her shoulder, finding Quatre rushing through the rubble of the lighting equipment to reach them. He came to a stop before them, eyes wide, chest heaving for air. “It's dangerous here! You have to hurry to shelter! Mobile suits are exchanging fire near the colony!”

 

Catherine scowled, wrapping her arms through Trowa’s to keep him close. “But why?! We're just trying to live here in peace! How many people have to be sacrificed before this ends?!” Her voice faltered, tears breaking through her eyes. “I'm tired of losing people who're important to me. I can't take it anymore!”

 

Trowa shifted next to her and rubbed his thumb against her reddened cheek to catch the falling tears. Catherine turned to him, surprised by the gentle gesture and the small smile on his face. “Don't cry, Sis. I promise to protect you.”

 

Quatre watched the warm exchange, somewhat comforted in the change in Trowa’s demeanor. He couldn’t help but smile even as another rumble shook under them. “I don't want to lose anyone else, either. You saved my soul, Trowa. And now it's my turn to save people. That's why the Gundams were built in the first place.”

 

Saying nothing more, he turned on his heel and rushed off, leaving Trowa holding on to Catherine and a strangely satisfying itch in his head.

 

 

 

 

Barrages of gunfire swarmed the outside of the colony as mobile suits dueled and exploded in a destructive display of fireworks.

 

“Hold your positions until reinforcements arrive!” an OZ commander shouted as another ally was gunned down in front of him. Another suit came to his side, prepared to act as cover, when another barrage of gunfire erupted from below and slammed into the suit. The commander shielded his eyes as his comrade exploded.

 

“What?! More troops?!” He squinted and watched as a familiar white mobile suit cruised along the edge of the colony, its curved weapons drawn. A gasp ripped through him. “It's a Gundam!”

 

And inside the cockpit of Sandrock, now clad in a spacesuit, Quatre rushed towards the battle with a determined scowl, despite his suit not being properly modified for space and the enemy suits outnumbering him. “I won't allow you to harm the colony any further!”

 

 

 

 

Trowa stood outside the circus tent amongst the debris and trash from the long-departed audience members. He could hear rumbling from far away, perhaps coming from the colony’s outer wall. He could feel a pull, one that was all too familiar to him. With his hands clenched into fists at his sides, he moved forward. To where, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Trowa! Where are you going?!”

 

Trowa stopped and turned over his shoulder, finding Catherine with bags in either hand, her face worried.

 

“He's calling me,” Trowa said quietly.

 

Catherine tilted her head in confusion. “I don't hear anybody.”

 

Trowa’s face hardened and turned back towards the manufactured sky. “I can tell. He's crying.”

 

And as he began to move off again, Catherine dropped the bags to her sides and rushed forward, grabbing his shoulder in panic. “You can't! You went through so much pain the last time! Are you really planning to fight again?”

 

Trowa relaxed under her hand, and she pulled away as he turned around. She was surprised to find a calm smile on his face. “I vaguely recall somebody telling me a long time ago that the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.”

 

Catherine’s face twisted as she lowered her head. A small smile burned through her frown. “You're definitely going, then. You're so stubborn. You haven't changed one bit.”

 

Trowa’s smile widened, giving her a short chuckle. “I'll come back alive, Sis. I promise.”

 

She lifted her head and watched him go with a strange sense of calm. She could tell beyond the shadow of a doubt that the old Trowa was emerging through the darkness.

 

 

 

 

Floating amongst floating debris, standing tall, proud, and victorious, was Sandrock. Quatre drew in a deep breath of air, a displeased frown marring his features despite overcoming the scores of mobile suits that had accosted him and the colony. “We've got to put an end to this kind of nonsense.”

 

He saw a flicker of light out of the corner of his eye and turned, thinking it may be another enemy suit. But his eyes widened as a civilian shuttle came into view. His heart clattered against his chest. He had a feeling, one that warmed and surprised him. He could only dare to hope.

 

“Trowa...?”

 

There was a beep in his cockpit, alerting an incoming vid link. He pushed the corresponding button, and Noin’s face popped up. “Quatre! Are you all right? We received chatter of a battle going on in your area!”

 

Quatre had a hard time taking his eyes off of the coming shuttle. He turned to Noin’s worried face and nodded. “Yes, but everything is under control. I was able to put a stop to it. The colony is safe.”

 

Noin released a heavy sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. We’ve locked on to your location. We’ll be docking at the colony to pick up you and Sandrock.”

 

Quatre couldn’t hide his smile as the shuttle came to a stop next to him. “I hope you and Lista have room for one more. It looks like we’re going to have another guest.”

 

 

 

 

Both shuttles were now docked on the far side of the colony, away from surveillance, so Sandrock could be loaded onto Noin’s shuttle without any suspicious chatter. Lista all but jumped from the shuttle to meet with Quatre, who smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, murmuring gratitude that he was safe.

 

When she pulled away, her smile was seemingly contagious; his smile remained wide and bright. She looked over his shoulder at the other shuttle. “Is that really him? Are you sure?”

 

Quatre nodded and turned around as the shuttle door opened. Trowa slowly emerged, his eyes meeting with Quatre’s, then Lista’s, as he descended the stairs of the shuttle. They moved towards him, and Lista placed her hands on Trowa’s shoulders with a wide smile. “Trowa, it’s so good to see you’re doing okay. We’ve all been so worried about you.”

 

Trowa said nothing, only looking to Quatre quizzically. Quatre gave him a nod. Lista pulled her hands away and pressed a palm to the center of her chest. “I’m Lista. I’m one of your allies.”

 

Trowa nodded once in understanding. “I feel a strange sense of ease being around you. A lot of things are still unclear to me, but I feel as though the fog may be starting to clear. And I know deep down that I’m meant to be a part of this war.”

 

“You are,” Quatre replied with a happy nod. “You’re a Gundam pilot just like me. I’ll make sure you’re safe while you recover. It’s the least I can do for everything I’ve put you through.”

 

Lista placed a comforting hand on Quatre’s shoulder, but she was relieved to find that his smile remained.

 

“Quatre! Lista! Trowa!” The threesome turned towards the panicked voice, finding Noin atop the stairs of the shuttle’s cabin. “You need to hurry! Miss Relena is about to make a statement from Romefeller headquarters on Earth!”

 

Trowa watched Quatre and Lista exchange a worried glance with one another before rushing towards the shuttle. Trowa followed behind them, the names Relena and Romefeller sounding awfully familiar to him. But the mention of Romefeller gave him a sense of apprehension as he climbed the stairs of the shuttle and made his way into the cockpit, where Noin, Quatre, and Lista were waiting with baited breath as Relena appeared on the screen. 

 

 

 

 

Relena stood at the microphone under the blinding sea of lights in a white gown with a red sash and a gold crown holding her hair piled atop her head. Her earrings and necklace shimmered with every breath she made.

 

The members of Romefeller were all seated around the room, each of them quiet and patiently waiting. She could see Dorothy and Duke Dermail from the corner of her eye. Large cameras sat at the far end of the room, pointed at her. One of the cameramen gave her a thumbs up.

 

This was it.

 

She took a deep breath and inwardly prayed that this was the best course of action. “I wish to make an announcement to the world. As of this day, l, Relena Peacecraft, have become Romefeller's chief representative. However, I am not doing this for Romefeller's sake. I regard this as the first step along a very positive road, a road that we can walk together hand-in-hand, where wars will be eliminated and we can have peace. I ask that you discard your weapons and stop fighting. I'm sure that we're all hoping for the same future. Let us, together, advance toward these objectives. I hereby announce the removal of all national borders that have caused wars around the world and declare the Earth as one nation, the World Nation.”

 

On her exhale, Dorothy stood quickly to her feet and led the roaring sound of applause that no doubt echoed throughout Earth and the Colonies alike.

 

 

 

 

On Earth, sitting in his dark cockpit, Heero scowled disapprovingly. He released a rough sigh, knowing what task lay before him. “ _Relena_.”

 

 

 

 

Somewhere in an Antarctican café, soldiers noisily boarded a truck and rushed down the snow-covered road. When the owner turned around after stocking newly cleaned mugs on the shelf behind the bar, he found one man remaining – Zechs – his long, white-blonde hair forming a curtain over his shoulders, downtrodden, defeated.

 

“You're a soldier, too, right? Don't you have to go with them?” the man asked as he dried another mug.

 

Zechs didn’t look up. He watched the steam from his coffee dance in the cool air. “For me, the war is over. My own country's destroyed, so I have nothing to protect.” He made a low groaning sigh in his throat. “Once again, I've lost any reason to fight.”

 

The man nodded and settled the cup onto the shelf. “I see your point. I just hope this all leads to peace.”

 

Zechs lifted his head and gave a soft scoff. “Peace? Is this how it should be?” He shook his head and took a small sip of his coffee. _No, peace shouldn't come so easily._

 

Before the owner could respond, a group of three men approached Zechs from behind, one with white hair and glasses. “Excuse me. You're Colonel Zechs, aren't you?”

 

Zechs hid his annoyance at being recognized and took another drink of his coffee. “Wrong guy.”

 

“Then Ambassador Milliardo?” Zechs flinched ever so slightly as the older man sat next to him at the bar. “Let me introduce myself. I'm Quinze with the White Fang revolutionaries fighting to free the people of the Colonies.”

 

Zechs’ lip curled in amusement. “Let me guess. You're not satisfied with just the Colonies, so you want to start a revolution on Earth.” Zechs met Quinze’s gaze for a short moment before turning back forward. “I'm sorry, but I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone.”

 

“It's no surprise that you'd have problems trusting our group,” Quinze replied with a shrug. “We merely adopted the beliefs of our leader, Heero Yuy. It's my understanding that at one point you were sympathetic to the Colonies' independence.” A pause. “When you came as a Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Zechs closed his eyes. It was clear he wasn’t planning on letting up. “What are you asking me to do?”

 

Quinze smiled victoriously. “We want you to come back to outer space and bring your Gundam with you.”

 

This caught Zechs’ attention, and he turned fully to face Quinze. “My Gundam?”

 

Quinze nodded. “Yes. The Gundam is a symbol of rebellion. So we need both you _and_ your Gundam.”

 

Zechs studied the man for a moment before turning back to his coffee, saying nothing, only pondering whether his next course of action had just been laid before him.

 

 

 

 

Noin and Quatre sat in the cockpit of their shuttle, doing a check on their systems, while Trowa sat quietly behind them and Lista studied the navigational maps to best avoid any battle zones.

 

“I’m sure Miss Relena’s move to head the Romefeller Foundation was done because she had no other option,” Quatre spoke up as he turned to Noin. She lowered her head, nodding in agreement. “Duke Dermail certainly has no intention of adopting pacifism. I suspect he’s been losing support within Romefeller and brought Relena as their chief representative in an effort to maintain his own favor.”

 

“It’s pretty obvious Dermail wants to keep the war going,” Noin agreed. She turned to face Quatre, smiling. “But I think Relena being there will help turn things to a better course. She has the innate ability to affect others.”

 

Lista stood up and leaned over Noin’s shoulder. “I agree. If she gets enough support, the other members of Romefeller could oust Dermail. Relena’s in a good position to change the course of this war and end it for good.”

 

“That would be a plus for us,” Noin replied with a nod. “With Heero nowhere to be found and Wufei declining to join with us, we can use all the good news we can get.” She turned over her shoulder to the silent, thoughtful Trowa. “Trowa Barton, I'm grateful you came on board.”

 

He turned to look at her, his eyes far-off. “Without any memory of the past, I doubt I'll be of any help. But I'm comfortable just being here with you people.”

 

Lista noticed the disheartened look on Quatre’s face and quickly moved to Trowa’s side with a warm smile. “You’re always welcome here with us, Trowa. I’m positive that will help you regain your memories.”

 

Noin nodded in agreement and flipped some overhead switches. “We'll head for the Winners' natural resources satellite and make our final space modifications there to Sandrock.”

 

“It's still a fair distance,” Quatre said, his fingers curled into his khaki slacks. “Thank you for piloting us, Miss Noin.” He looked over his shoulder to Lista, who had since sat back down at the navigation computer. “And to you, as well, Lista.”

 

The two women smiled. “We should be thanking the two of you,” Noin replied. “We couldn’t be doing any of this without you.”

 

Quatre flashed her a warm smile in response. Trowa only nodded and looked forward in silence. Lista’s fingers clacked over the keyboard. “I’ve charted the quickest, safest route, Noin. It’s not a direct shot, but we should be able to avoid any possible battle zones.”

 

Noin nodded and powered the shuttle’s engines. “Right. Let’s get going, then.”

 

As the shuttle moved to depart the colony’s docking bay, Quatre turned over his shoulder to gaze at Trowa. The pilot of Heavyarms didn’t notice; he was staring down at his lap, his eyes blank, his hands folded. Quatre made a discontented noise in the bed of his throat and turned back forward. He missed Lista studying him, her heart reaching and crying out for him, battling within herself how to make him feel better without giving away that she had fallen so very deeply for him.

 

She bit back a curse and nibbled on her bottom lip as she turned back to the navigation chart. This would be a long trip.


	24. Chapter 24

Hilde closed in on the house with a bag of groceries clutched against her chest. Leos with graffiti messages of “peace” and “freedom” had become more frequent in the colonies. She could only wonder what it meant for space.

 

She placed her hand on the doorknob, prepared to enter the house, when she heard Duo shout.

 

“Get lost! I got nothing to discuss with you!”

 

Hilde peeked inside the house; Duo was standing in the living room scowling, his hands firm on his waist, with three men surrounding him. “If you insist on being uncooperative, we'll resort to other ways,” one of the men replied, his threat unveiled.

 

“Oh, is that so? You think threatening me will change my mind?!” Duo shoved past them to the front door, thrusting it open. Hilde moved off to the side, out of view. “Come on! Your time's up!”

 

The three men exchanged dissatisfied glances with one another. “We felt we needed the Gundam as our group's symbol,” one of the men replied. His brows furrowed hard into his darkened eyes. “So it's a shame, Duo Maxwell. Now the Gundam will be our enemy.”

 

Duo’s eyes hardened, his shoulders stiffening. “Don't get me angry, if you value your life,” he growled. “Now get going!” He stood with the door opened as far as it would go and tilted his head towards the exit. The three men said nothing and moved out of the house, not without each of them burning a threatening glare at the Gundam pilot.

 

As they passed, Duo scoffed and turned forward, finding Hilde standing there staring at him, worried. The scowl on his face morphed into his trademark grin, and he waved at her happily. “Hi, Hilde! Didn't see you there!”

 

She walked past him, moving to lower the grocery bag on the dining room table. “I'm surprised they found this place.”

 

Duo ducked out of the door, looking left and right for any other encroachers. “As they say, evil attracts evil.” He pulled the door shut and turned to her, his hands on his waist. “Now I've got no choice but to leave here.”

 

Hilde snapped back in surprise. “Do you have to go?”

 

“Yeah. I've already been a huge pain to you and this town,” Duo replied with a nod.

 

Hilde sighed and began pulling apples from her grocery bag, inspecting each one thoroughly. “You could still join the White Fang, though, right? You are fighting for the Colonies, after all. I could even go back to the military and fight again!”

 

She gasped as Duo swiped an apple from her palm. She looked up at him, surprised to find him scowling back at her, much like he had with the White Fang members. And then, just as fast, his grin was back again. “Get real! You've finally found your niche in life. Why give it up now?”

 

He placed the apple on the table and pressed his hands on her shoulders. “Listen, Hilde. I don't trust those guys. They remind me of how OZ was.”

 

Hilde’s brows furrowed, and she looked away from him. “But nobody's thanking you for what you're doing. At least with the White Fang, you'll be treated as a hero.”

 

Duo scoffed and turned away from her. “I'm not interested in that. I'll just keep doing my thing as the God of Death.”

 

Hilde stared at his back, her shoulders slumping. “That's a lonely battle.”

 

Duo was silent for a moment, his eyes closed and his head lowered. “Yeah. That's the path that us Gundam pilots chose. We can't get the Colonies involved in war.”

 

She shook her head. “You're all just too kind.”

 

Duo turned around to face her once more, his face staid, serious – so unlike him. “That's how we survive.”

 

 

 

 

The cockpit was quiet. Noin was piloting the shuttle, mindful of any nearby enemies, Quatre was staring thoughtfully, and Trowa sat cross-armed, his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Lista was studying the chart and reading through battle reports when she noticed a blip on the screen. She turned from the navigation computer in alarm, standing up behind Noin. “Scanners indicate a large amount of debris straight ahead.” She swallowed hard. “It looks like the remnants of a battle.”

 

Trowa opened his eyes, suddenly alert, and they all peered out into the darkness of space. Small reflections of light bounced off pieces of metal, and as they got closer, they all reacted with the same horror when they noticed bodies floating amongst the wreckage.

 

“This is what the colony got for arming itself,” Noin said quietly. “It was probably used as an OZ station and was attacked by the White Fang. Battles end like this nowadays. This isn't unusual.”

 

Quatre’s face contorted, his chest tightening in pain. “Is space headed in the wrong direction?”

 

“It was the former Alliance that first brought weapons to space,” Lista spoke up.

 

Noin nodded in agreement. “Then the former OZ made weapons in space. Romefeller oppressed and controlled the citizens. If everything has sprung from the Earth's organizations, including the White Fang's uprising, then it's pathetic what man's intervention has led to.”

 

“Who would support any group with such flawed beginnings?” Trowa asked as he stood up behind Quatre.

 

“That's why Miss Relena surrendered to Romefeller,” Quatre replied with a frown. “And we must be the warriors that help to execute her plans.”

 

An alarm sounded on the console. The hairs on Noin’s neck stood to attention as she flipped a switch. “Energy detected!”

 

They all turned to look out the side window of the cockpit just in time to see a gold beam careen out of the infinite blackness of space and slam into the side of their shuttle. Trowa and Lista were knocked back into their seats, while Noin and Quatre clung to their own as the shuttle rocked and quaked.

 

Another alarm blared inside the shuttle. Noin clung to the console and pressed a button for a damage report. “Our power supply's been hit! They've attacked without confirming our IFF!”

 

“It’s got to be OZ!” Lista shouted. “We need to get out there and counterattack before they shoot us down!” She pushed herself from her seat, prepared to go to the docking bay for her Taurus, when Trowa barred her from leaving. He pressed a firm hand against her shoulder and pushed her back, moving out of the cockpit. “Trowa, what are you doing?!”

 

Quatre turned over his shoulder in alarm, and his eyes met with Lista’s. “What happened? Where’s Trowa?”

 

Another alarm beeped. Before Lista could answer, she turned back to her screen. The radar showed several blipping lights in an obvious formation. “Enemy Tauruses are closing in fast on our position.”

 

“Rear docking door has been opened,” Noin said as she worked to steady the shuttle. She turned to Quatre and Lista. “Trowa’s leaving in one of the Tauruses.”

 

Quatre shook his head firmly and opened up the communication line as the white Taurus, in flight mode, appeared beneath them. “Trowa, be realistic! It's foolish to go alone!” he shouted worriedly.

 

“I think I remember what to do. I'm giving it a try,” Trowa replied, his voice eerily calm. The verniers burst to life, and the Taurus flew off towards the coming troops.

 

Noin pushed herself to her feet, flicking switches and pushing buttons. “We need to get out of here now. We can’t let him fight them alone. I’ll set the shuttle’s security countermeasures so it’ll detonate.” She rushed out of the cockpit, followed closely by Lista and Quatre.

 

They were quick to prepare their suits, hearing the heated sounds of metal screeching and explosions from outside the shuttle as Trowa fought expertly against the manned Tauruses. Quatre was the first to depart, checking for signs of enemies drawing too close, then Lista, then Noin.

 

“Quatre, Lista, this shuttle will self-detonate in a few minutes! After you leave, head straight for the battle zone!” Noin ordered.

 

Quatre and Lista replied an affirmative, and the three of them flew off to back up Trowa, who continued to fend off and destroy the coming suits.

 

“Their formation has changed!” Lista shouted. “They know we’re here!” She flew off, firing barrages of her beam cannon into the small groupings of black Tauruses.

 

Quatre watched her go, prepared to shout off after her to stay close, but a Taurus dropped down from above. Sandrock’s heat shotels flickered red and swung at the Taurus, but it dodged. Quatre groaned in frustration, his hands tight over the controls. “What’s the matter? Come on, Sandrock!”

 

He tried again, this time jamming the end of a shotel into the face of a Taurus until it exploded. He sighed heavily. He already had a headache. “We’re not equipped properly for space!”

 

He felt Sandrock slammed forward by a beam shot, and he turned over his shoulder to find two enemy Tauruses, with their beam cannons at the ready, closing in on him fast – too fast. Quatre clenched his teeth in alarm, but another beam shot straight past him into one of the black Tauruses. Quatre watched a white Taurus fly past him and slammed the hilt of its beam cannon into the face of the second Taurus.

 

“Quatre, are you all right?” Lista’s voice echoed in his cockpit.

 

He sighed and nodded, trying to hide his frustration. “I’m fine. Thank you. I’m afraid I’m at a disadvantage until I can get Sandrock upgraded for space.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Lista said quickly. Her Taurus turned towards three more enemy Tauruses moving in on them. “I’ll make sure you get to your family’s resource satellite. They’re not stopping us here.” She aimed and fired at the coming suits while Quatre swung Sandrock’s powered shotels, slicing through one, then two, of the Tauruses. Lista fired straight through the chestplate of the third.

 

Quatre looked down below, eyes agape as Trowa’s Taurus flew zigzags through the sea of enemy suits, taking them down one by one. And yet for every one he destroyed, it seemed as if two more appeared. “No! Trowa!”

 

Lista watched Quatre fly off, her eyes wide as he moved in front of the shuttle. She gasped, but before she could plead for him to get away, another enemy suit crashed into her side, knocking her off kilter. She shouted in aggravation, twisted, and fired a beam into the center of the Taurus until it exploded into shrapnel around her.

 

“Quatre! What do you think you're doing?! That shuttle is going to explode!” Noin shouted.

 

“Sandrock won't make it to Trowa on time with just its own verniers! I'll have to take that chance!” Quatre exclaimed.

 

“Quatre! Stop it! You’re being ridiculous!” Lista cried out. “You’re going to kill yourself!” She thought back to Singapore, where he offered himself up as a shield so she, Wufei, and Duo could make it to space. Her knuckles ached as her hands clutched the controls of her suit.

 

And then there was a loud, bright explosion. The shuttle was sucked in by the fire, and Sandrock went spiraling through the blackness of space. Noin and Lista both screamed for Quatre as he barreled off towards the remaining black Tauruses surrounding Trowa.

 

As Trowa faced the final enemy suit, he tried to fire his cannons, but neither responded; he had depleted his energy stores. He chucked both of them towards the enemy Taurus, only to have them batted away like flies. Trowa made a deep noise in his throat and closed his eyes, prepared to meet his end.

 

_Catherine..._

 

“Trowa! Look out!”

 

As Trowa opened his eyes, Sandrock slammed into the side of the Taurus, knocking it out of range of Trowa. And then Sandrock and the OZ Taurus bumped into something in the darkness. Trowa and Quatre looked up, confused, as the light of the sun slowly brushed over the machine – Deathscythe Hell.

 

“Are you playing games with these brainless machines?” Duo’s voice echoed through their cockpits. The double scythe swung effortlessly through the remaining Taurus, exploding in flame around them. “I'm such a nice guy. I'm here to save the one that destroyed you, Deathscythe.”

 

Noin and Lista came down to meet with them, each of them exiting their cockpits. Lista’s eyes met with Duo’s, who grinned goofily at her. She sniffled against the coming tears, overjoyed to see him alive and well.

 

Trowa turned to Quatre in confusion. “Who is that guy?”

 

Duo’s brow perked. “Huh? Come on! Have you forgotten me already?! I'm one of the best friends you've got!”

 

Trowa’s face showed no emotion. “I'm sorry.”

 

Duo studied him for a moment and laughed. “Hey, I was only kidding!” Under his breath, he added, “Geez. Can't even take a joke.”

 

“Duo, have you decided to fight with us?” Quatre asked.

 

The braided pilot nodded, his hands on his waist. “Sure have. Because if we fight, then the citizens don't have to.”

 

“Duo Maxwell, I thank you from my heart,” Noin said with a pleased smile.

 

“You shouldn't get your hopes up too high. I'm not the most devoted guy around,” Duo warned with a grin.

 

“You’ll do the right thing,” Lista spoke up. He turned to look at her, his grin unwavering. “I know we can all count on you. Don’t try to make us think otherwise.”

 

Duo couldn’t help but chuckle. He raised his hands in defeat. “Well, when you’re right, you’re right, Lissy. I guess you know me better than I thought you did.”

 

 

 

 

On Earth, Wing Zero flew through the bright blue skies in its flight mode. And inside the cockpit, Heero sat quiet, pensive, thinking of Relena and her appointment as Romefeller’s chief representative.

 

He didn’t like it.

 

“If she dies, we can eliminate the World Nation and this false peace,” he said to himself. He paused, pondering his next move, although he knew already what it needed to be. Her name passed his lips in a low, disappointed growl. “ _Relena._ I'm going to kill you.”

 

 

 

 

Noin, Lista, Quatre, and Trowa joined Duo on his Gundam’s carrier, where they decided to hide amongst some heavy debris in case any other OZ forces continued to lurk about. While Quatre and Trowa kept watch atop the carrier and Noin finished loading her Taurus, Lista joined Duo in the cockpit, coming to a stop mere inches away from him as he input commands into the console.

 

His keystrokes slowed, and he cautiously turned to look up at her, a brow arched. “Something wrong, Lissy?”

 

The sweet smile on her face faded, and she slapped him upside the head. He let out a shout and grabbed his head in a wince as she sat down in the copilot’s chair. “You couldn’t have tried a little harder to find me so I knew you were alive? I’ve been worried sick about you, Duo Maxwell.”

 

Duo sighed, rubbing his head gingerly. “Hey, I would have loved to find you sooner. You think _I_ wasn’t worried? I know how you can be. It’s a damn good thing you haven’t been by yourself very long since you decided to thrust yourself into the thick of this. At least I’m not crazy impulsive and stubborn like you are.”

 

Lista scoffed, crossed her legs and arms, and fell back against the chair indignantly. “I can take care of myself, you know. And that’s not really an answer.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Duo said, throwing his arms in the air in defeat. “Could I have tried harder to find you? Probably. You wanna know why I didn’t?” He leaned forward, draping his arms across his knees. “Because you have a big enough target on your back as a traitor to OZ. I never know who could be watching me. I didn’t want to bring hellfire and brimstone on your head by trying to make any kind of contact with you.”

 

Lista’s face softened, and her shoulders fell as the tension melted away. Her hands dropped into her lap. “I was worried I was going to lose you again,” she said, her tone quieter. His brows lifted in sympathy. “The last time, I thought the Alliance had killed you with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I never knew the truth. I always assumed the worst, and that killed _me_. I didn’t want to go through that again.”

 

Duo waved his hand up and down. “Okay, I get it, Lissy. That was a sucky time for me, too. But, to me, it was the lesser of two evils knowing I wasn’t going to bring OZ down on you. You know they’re not gonna show you any mercy if they find you. They’d have no trouble making an example out of you for helping us.”

 

“Let them try,” Lista scoffed, rolling her eyes. “They can do their worst.”

 

Duo shoved an incriminating finger in her direction. “See? That’s what I’m talking about right there. You’d take them all on if you had to, even though you know there’s no way in the fires of Hell that you’d stand a chance against them. I can’t live with your death on my conscience.” He paused, his lip curling into a mischievous grin. “And from what Quatre told me, he’s been with you for a while.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Keeping you safe and all.”

 

Lista cleared her throat and scratched her cheek as her face warmed up in a rosy red blush. “I don’t need to be kept safe, you know, Duo,” she said.

 

“Someone to rein you in, then,” he amended matter-of-factly. “I’ll have to make a plaque for Quatre for being able to handle you.”

 

Lista’s face flattened, her mouth twisting, unamused. “You’re a riot.”

 

Snickering, Duo leaned forward and playfully nudged his knuckles against her chin. “Look, I’m glad you’re okay, Lissy. And I’m glad we’re together. At least now I can keep some kind of eye on you while we wrap up this whole damn war.”

 

Lista caught his hand before he could retract it, closing her fingers and other hand tightly around it. “It looks like we have the same plan, then.”

 

They shared a moment of silence staring at one another, smiling, each holding on to their vow to protect the other like the stars hung to the dark blanket of space. Someone cleared her throat from the cockpit doorway, snapping them from their reverie.

 

Noin stood leaning against the open doorway with her arms folded across her chest, Quatre standing next to her with a warm, pleased smile. “I hope Quatre and I aren’t interrupting anything.”

 

Lista released Duo’s hand and shook her head. “No, not at all. Duo and I were just having a little talk.” Noin and Quatre moved into the small cockpit. “Where’s Trowa?”

 

“He decided to keep watch outside,” Quatre replied as he took a seat in the navigator’s chair. “He thinks we should be watchful of any enemy troops still in the area.”

 

Lista nodded, crossed her legs, and leaned back against the chair. “Well, since you’re both here, what do you think we should do now?”

 

“We'll probably have to give up on Wufei. He's gonna do what he wants on his own,” Duo replied as he turned back to the controls.

 

Noin leaned over Duo’s shoulder, catching his eye. “Then should we head back to the Earth?”

 

“But there are White Fang troops patrolling the vicinity,” Quatre replied, leaning into the aisle to join the conversation. “It'd be hard to get past them with all of us. We’d be a beacon for a fight.”

 

Duo shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. “You mean we should try to stop the White Fang?”

 

“If Relena were here, she’d would work out a peace plan with the Colonies. Negotiations with the White Fang can take place afterward,” Noin replied.

 

“Right, but the White Fang is increasing its armaments, even though the people of the Colonies mustn't use them,” Quatre pointed out.

 

A resounding beep echoed in the cockpit, interrupting their discussion. Lista turned to the control panel to investigate, chewing the inside of her mouth as she pressed a few buttons to silence the alarm. “It’s an encoded transmission being broadcast in this area.” Her eyes widened, and she snapped her head to Duo. “It's a message to the Deathscythe.”

 

Duo straightened in his chair in surprise and interest. “To the Deathscythe?!” He leaned over the control panel and flipped a switch. The video screen fizzed with interference before coming into focus.

 

An older man in sleek black sunglasses and a pink Hawaiian shirt waved his hand. “Duo, can you hear me?”

 

Duo’s eyes widened. “Is that you, Howard?!”

 

Howard smirked and nodded. “How would you like me to come and fix up your Gundam like in the old days? I'll give you full supplies and repairs.”

 

Quatre stood up from behind Duo’s seat while Noin and Lista leaned in in curiosity. Duo nodded emphatically. “Yeah, sure, but what are you doing out here in space?”

 

Howard paused for a moment, sighing. “I’m gonna send you some coordinates. Meet me there and I’ll explain everything.”

 

 

 

 

Relena could feel the heat of the lights beating down on her, the hard stares of the nation leaders on her as they waited for her to speak. She could feel her heart beating relentlessly against her ribs. She clasped her gloved hands in front of herself, donned her most confident face, and leaned into the microphone of the podium.

 

“Each of you is a world leader. But to continue as a leading organization, the Foundation must undergo some changes, in the same way that our times are currently changing. Why is there always confrontation? It's natural that when more than one person is involved, the second person can be a source of confrontation. To rectify this, we must become unified as one body. I once again make a declaration to eliminate all borders and create one peaceful consolidated nation. OZ, which holds the most power, must be the first to discard all its weapons!”

 

She stopped to take a breath, to gauge the reaction of those in the audience; her throat tightened when no one reacted. She swallowed hard and pressed on.

 

“When we talk of bringing the world together, we must not limit it to the Earth alone. It only takes two to start a confrontation. We must therefore become as one with outer space. The Earth must look to coexist with space, and space must do the same. We must disarm OZ and appeal to the people in space. I ask you as world leaders to accept these changes.”

 

The sea of men before her made no move, said nothing, only continuing to look at her. She bit back her disappointment and tilted her head upward to alleviate the pain in her neck when she caught a glimmer from the balcony above.

 

Her eyes focused and widened. A gun pointed right at her, held by an OZ uniformed Heero.

 

_Heero!_

She saw his chin tick as their eyes connected, but he made no move to lower the gun. The shock melted away, and she lowered her head in defeat, closing her eyes with a soft exhale.

 

_Go ahead, Heero. Kill me._

She waited in the silence for Heero to end her life – she always assumed he would be the one to do it – but nothing came. And then, out of the deafening silence, uproarious applause.

 

Relena opened her eyes, snapped her head forward, finding the world leaders now giving her a standing ovation, some moving up the stage to greet her. She blinked and looked up once again to see if Heero would make the shot through the swarming nation leaders.

 

He was gone.

 

She felt strong hands on her shoulders. She looked up into the warm, pleased eyes of Marquis Weridge. “I congratulate you, Queen Relena. Romefeller will abide by your guidance and start anew.”

 

Relena cleared her throat to hide her surprise, forcing on a smile. But as she looked up to address him, her eyes traveled past his shoulder to the empty balcony, wondering where Heero had hidden off to once again.

 

 

 

 

In the shadows of the balcony, the applause drowning around him, Heero tucked his pistol in its holster at his side and peeked past the curtains to look down at Relena. She was being congratulated one after the other by world leaders, lining up for photos for their official press release to the world and space to their intentions of disarmament.

 

“Okay, Relena,” Heero spoke up softly to himself. “Let's see what you can do. I'll defeat my own enemy.”

 

 

 

 

Standing atop the platform above the docking bay inside the Peacemillion, Quatre happily watched as Howard’s mechanics worked tirelessly over Sandrock. He turned to look at the flamboyantly dressed older man, who was flanked on his other side by Duo and Lista.

 

“After repairs, Sandrock will be able to fight well in outer space,” Howard spoke up, turning to look at Quatre through his jet black sunglasses.

 

“That's a big help, Howard. Thank you,” Quatre replied with an affirmatory nod.

 

Howard leaned over to meet eyes with Trowa. “Now if only we knew where the Heavyarms was.”

 

Trowa lowered his head. “I'm sorry. I can't remember.”

 

Howard waved his hand dismissively. “Hey, I'm not blaming you.”

 

Duo suddenly sighed loudly and folded his arms over his chest. “Howard, I'm having a hard time figuring out why you're supporting us. And what do you plan to do with this spaceship?”

 

Howard shrugged. “I'm not quite sure about the ship.”

 

Duo’s shoulders slumped. “You're kidding!”

 

Howard turned to face Duo and Lista, his expression hidden behind his sunglasses. “But as for the reason I'm supporting you, I feel it's my responsibility, as someone who helped build the Gundams.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened. “You helped make the Gundams?”

 

Howard nodded. “More precisely, the Tallgeese.”

 

Noin stepped forward, hiding her tension with closed fists at her sides. “Are you sure you can't help us find Zechs?”

 

“He's not your average person, so I'm sure he's still alive,” Howard replied. Noin’s face contorted; it wasn’t enough for her.

 

“Howard!” The group looked up at the panicked male voice of one of the engineers from another platform. “The White Fang is making an announcement to Earth! It's a declaration of war!”

 

Howard clenched his teeth and turned to the control panel, typing a command into the computer. “Just as I expected.” The screen lit to life with the staid face of Quinze.

 

“The Space Colonies had hoped to establish its rights to self-govern in peace, but Earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true in the times of the Alliance and OZ, and it's true now that Earth has declared itself World Nation! The Earth has been using the Gundams as their pawns! We had hoped to unify the people of outer space and the Earth decided to attack us with the Gundams in support of the OZ Space Force!”

 

Footage of Wufei fighting against the mobile dolls amidst a sea of carnage flickered onto the screen over Quinze’s speech. Duo shook his head. “This can’t be good.”

 

Lista scowled. “The White Fang was using Wufei. This was all part of their plan, just like when OZ used the Gundams at New Edwards to kill Marshal Noventa and put this whole disaster in motion.”

 

“The OZ Space Force will soon be eliminated. A large-scale fleet is being dispatched to attack the OZ Space Force. Space belongs to us colony citizens,” Quinze said, impassioned.

 

Footage of a mobile suit battle shifted onto the screen. And in the middle of the swirls of mobile dolls was a shuttle with the Romefeller insignia. Two space Tauruses positioned themselves in front, charging up their beam cannons, before firing point blank. The shuttle was swallowed by the gold energy and exploded into nothing.

 

“When the Colonies become one, our enemy will be Earth!” Quinze continued. “We have a righteous cause! And we have welcomed a new leader who will help us fight for our cause!”

 

The camera shifted from Quinze, the screen filling with blackness, save for the sea of stars flickering through. “Earth and space. The two exist together in a pattern of confrontation.”

 

Noin felt her heart skip a beat, her blood run cold. She would recognize that deep, raspy voice anywhere.

 

Light engulfed the darkness on the screen, showing the tall, lean silhouette of a man with long, light blond hair. Noin clapped a hand over her mouth to mask her gasp.

 

“My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. We will eliminate Earth, the force that conflicts with space.”

 

“No way!” Howard shouted.

 

Noin shook her head in disbelief. “What're you saying, Zechs?!”

 

“What’s going on? I thought he was aligning himself with the Gundams!” Lista exclaimed, turning towards her friends. But no one had a response for her. They all stared at the pleased, proud expression on Zechs’ face, each of them wondering what fresh, new hell would rain down like fire upon them.


	25. Chapter 25

Alarms blared and echoed throughout Peacemillion. Lista’s fingers skittered across the keyboard of one of the control stations while Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Noin stood behind her hovering in curiosity. The radar lit up on the split screen that also showed the mobile suit carriers slowly departing from Barge.

 

“White Fang wasn’t kidding. They’ve dispatched mobile doll troops. OZ’s Space Forces are heading out to meet with them,” Lista informed. She turned over her shoulder, her forehead tightened in a frown. “Barge is going to get caught right in the middle of all this.”

 

Noin scoffed exasperatingly, her arms slapping down to her sides, and she hurriedly moved from the bridge. Quatre followed after her worriedly as she moved down into the docking bay, grabbing a space suit along the way. “Hang on a second, Miss Noin!”

 

Noin stopped, sighing, and turned to face him. “I know you don't want me to go. But I have to meet with Zechs and talk to him. I'm positive he has a good reason. He must be rebelling for Relena and the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Quatre took another step towards her, his face hard. “All the same, it's too dangerous to approach Barge alone. Sandrock's been completely repaired. I'll go with you.”

 

Noin’s eyes softened, her tension melting. “Quatre...”

 

“There’s lots of civilian Colonies around Barge. Shouldn't be hard to approach the fortress unnoticed.”

 

Noin and Quatre turned around at the masculine voice, finding Duo in the hallway next to Lista. Noin couldn’t help but smile. “Duo! Lista! You're coming with us?”

 

Duo’s mouth curled into a smirk. “I wanna let OZ and White Fang know the God of Death has returned with a bang!” He looked to Lista, who stood nodding. “And I know this one isn’t going to sit back while we have all the fun.”

 

Lista scoffed, shaking her head. “Definitely not. I have your back. We’ll get this done.”

 

A pleased, confirmatory noise hummed in Noin’s throat. “Thanks a lot, to both of you.”

 

Duo turned over his shoulder to the empty hallway. “Catch all that?”

 

Trowa moved into view, stepping between Duo and Lista. “Well, at the very least, I could cover for all of you.”

 

Duo gave a firm nod and moved forward, Lista and Trowa walking close behind him. “Well, now that it's settled, I say we get going and take it to ‘em.”

 

Noin curled her hands into fists at her sides, her smile confident and strong. “Right.”

 

 

 

 

Wing Zero stood in the center of steaming, warped metal and mobile suit remains, staring up at a shuttle tower. His eyes narrowed. “My enemy's in space.”

 

An alarm beeped in his cockpit, throwing him from his reverie, and he turned, raising his beam cannon at the ready. A mobile suit carrier approached slowly, a red light blinking in Morse Code at him. He waited, making out the letters, before his eyes widened slightly.

 

“Sally Po?”

 

“I'm glad I caught you in time,” Sally’s voice echoed in his cockpit. Heero flipped a switch on his video, and Sally’s smiling face popped up. “Don't go firing on me. I've got something important to give you. It was a pain finding it, so I want to make sure you get it. Would you mind taking it along with you to space?”

 

Heero’s eyes softened ever so slightly, easing his guard down. “What is it?”

 

“Something very important that I know Trowa Barton could use right about now,” Sally replied. 

 

She didn’t have to elaborate for him to know what she meant. “You found his Gundam? Does this mean you know where he is?”

 

Sally shook her head, but her smile remained. “I think the Gundams are essential right now. And I know you Gundam pilots can all be trusted. That's why I want to do what I can to help you. Listen, Heero, the battles you fight by yourselves are so solitary. You wouldn't like getting sympathy. But let me help you a bit.”

 

Heero was silent for a moment before giving a single nod. Her smile warmed at his acquiescence and picked up her walkie. “Secure the space shuttle! Hurry and load up that Gundam!”

 

 

 

 

Marquis Weridge stood at a window, his arms folded behind his back, his face contorted in disappointment. “How could this happen? The direct descendants of the Peacecrafts are battling against each other.” He lowered and shook his head. I didn't want to believe that it’s Milliardo, but it is him.”

 

He turned from the window to face the other leaders seated at a round table. He moved back to his chair, sitting down with a heavy sigh. The gray-haired man next to him leaned forward. “What does Queen Relena plan to do about it? Now that Duke Dermail's been killed, Miss Relena's the only person who could possibly control the new Romefeller!”

 

Marquis Weridge propped his elbows, folded his hands, and lowered his forehead against them in sorrow. “Oh, King Peacecraft in heaven. I offer my deepest apologies. In an effort to attain our ideal world, we've guided your children to a very cruel destiny.”

 

“If you truly feel that way, then I ask that you abide by my orders.”

 

Marquis Weridge and the other men turned towards the closed doors just in time for them to open. They watched in silent shock as OZ soldiers moved inside, guns trained on them, and Treize Khushrenada walked in nonchalantly, his face staid, serious.

 

“I have a solution that I will benefit everyone,” he finally continued. “Do as I say and I can make this all disappear.”

 

 

 

 

Relena sat in the dark of her room, a cup of tea long gone cold at the table at her side, as she stared out at the glowing lights of the city in the night. And while her room was silent, her mind was screaming. She pressed two fingers against her temple, sensing the coming of a headache.

 

“The Earth is finally heading toward peace. What could you be thinking, Milliardo?”

 

She released a slow exhale and pushed herself from her chair, moving towards the window to watch as the city went to sleep for the night. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be so lucky. Her nose crinkled in a frown. “Regardless of what you have up your sleeve, fighting isn't the solution. And I’ll find a way to make you stop.”

 

There was a quiet click of the door behind her, and she spun around in alarm, squinting through the poor lighting in the room as a tall figure moved inside.

 

“It's been a long time, Relena.”

 

He shut the door, and Relena’s frown turned into a burning scowl as he came into the light of the lantern on her small side table. “Treize Khushrenada. Why are you here?”

 

Treize stepped up to her, towering high over her head, with a tweaked smirk. “I thought I'd inform you of a decision made by Romefeller's top executives.”

 

Relena’s face softened in curiosity. “A decision?”

 

“As of this day, you're dismissed from your duties as representative of the Romefeller Foundation. And I must ask you to resign from your position as Queen.”

 

Relena paused, swallowing the information. Her shoulders slumped in instant defeat, but she had to silently admit to herself that it was one she was glad to accept. She nodded softly. “I understand. I'll give up my rights as the representative. But there's one last thing I have to do before that. I must convince my brother to stop fighting against the Earth.”

 

The smirk disappeared from his face, and he shook his head. “You're not capable of that.”

 

Relena’s frown returned. “Meaning what?”

 

Treize moved past her to her window, looking at the long expanse of the city. “It's a crime to confine you within this antiquated cage-like Foundation. So I will be Romefeller's chief representative. I'll lead the battle to its conclusion.” He turned over his shoulder to look upon her. “You're free to go where you please. You're free.”

 

Relena stared at him, her eyes locked with his, and she felt the weight in her soul lifting high. She said nothing as she moved from the room, knowing that without her obligation to the Foundation keeping her shackled, she could go where she needed to be.

 

She needed to stop her brother.

 

 

 

 

The darkness of space was filled with golden light as the forces of OZ and the White Fang clashed in a deadly dance. Noin, Lista, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa approached the battle zone cautiously, watching a myriad of explosions scattering about the expanse in front of Barge.

 

“Whoa! Look at them go!” Duo exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. He turned to his screen; small video captures of each of his friends filled the cockpit. “What do you think? I have no idea where Zechs is.”

 

“I want to get good and close. He should be in there,” Noin replied, her eyes hard and brows furrowed. She would argue it was determination filling her, but she knew it was nothing but anxiety of what she would hear when she faced him.

 

“We'll be right behind you,” Quatre said. “We should go.”

 

But Quatre saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and watched as Trowa’s white Taurus turned away from the battle.

 

“I'll go to protect the civilian colonies,” he announced. And he flew off just as Quatre was about to protest, his Taurus disappearing fast against the black void.

 

“Hey! Man, talk about making fast decisions!” Duo replied with a sigh.

 

“It can’t be helped,” Lista spoke up. She saw the worry on Quatre’s face. “Don’t worry, Quatre. Trowa will be okay. I’ll try to keep an eye on him.”

 

Quatre nodded slowly. “Thank you, Lista.”

 

Noin spoke up hurriedly. “Quatre! Enemies!”

 

As if on cue, the alarms in each of their cockpits sounded off, and two black Tauruses from the OZ Space Forces sped towards them, sending out a sea of golden beam fire.

 

Duo’s lip curled into a wide smirk. “I'll give you my introduction for starters.”

 

The energy of his double scythe powered up, and Quatre unsheathed Sandrock’s shotels. Duo and Quatre moved off to face them, and just as they brought their weapons at the ready, the Tauruses exploded in an ocean of fire. Duo and Quatre came to a jerked halt in surprise. The explosions died down to nothing, and Epyon floated among what was left of the Tauruses.

 

Noin blanched. “It's the Gundam Epyon!”

 

Beeping in Lista’s cockpit interrupted the shock of Epyon before them, and she pulled up the report. A gasp hitched hard in her throat, and she snapped her head up to Barge, watching as electricity and red energy crackled at the end of its beam cannon.

 

“Oh, God! Quatre! Barge is about to fire their cannon right for us!” she shouted.

 

Quatre jerked to look ahead at Barge just as a bright crimson beam of energy blasted fast towards them. “Everyone get out of the way!”

 

Duo, Noin, and Lista followed Quatre’s suit and fired their verniers to dodge the beam’s blast. Epyon moved upwards just before the cannon’s fire could come in contact. They watched in horror as the beam careened through the darkness of space, taking with it White Fang’s troops and mobile suit carriers before colliding with the corner of a nearby civilian colony.

 

Quatre tightened his hands over his controls in abject horror as debris and shrapnel from the colony burst into the emptiness of space. “No! How could they do that?!”

 

“Are they insane?! A direct hit could've wiped out the colony!” Duo added in disgust. An alarm beeped in his cockpit, and he turned his head just in time to see Epyon rushing toward him, its beam saber raised above its head. He jumped back out of the way, eyes furrowed in confusion. “Hey, hold it! Is this guy an enemy?!”

 

Epyon spun around and moved off towards Sandrock. Quatre, too, dodged the swings of the beam saber. “That Gundam pilot isn't Heero!”

 

Sandrock and Deathscythe flanked Epyon in silence, waiting for its next move, while Lista and Noin watched with baited breath.

 

And then a deep, raspy, recognizable voice echoed through Noin’s cockpit. “You finally made it.”

 

Her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. “Zechs, is that you?” She watched with sadness, hurt, and disappointment as Duo and Quatre took turns engaging with Epyon, but their attempts were fruitless. Epyon bested them in strength, speed, and power. Noin bit her lip, shaking her head. This couldn’t be happening.

 

Epyon knocked back Sandrock, jerking Quatre in his pilot’s seat. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. “He’s got the upper hand!” He saw a flicker of red out of the corner of his eye and turned, seeing Barge’s cannon flickering to life once more. The color drained from his face. “No! Not again! Duo! Check out Barge!”

 

Duo watched in dismay as the cannon began to charge with crackling energy. “They're gonna fire again?!” He turned to Epyon, sneering. “I haven't got time to play games with you!” Deathscythe swung its scythe but missed Epyon by a hair. And just as Epyon turned to engage in a counterattack, Noin’s Taurus came up from behind and locked its arms tight.

 

“Noin, what the hell are you doing?!” Lista shouted.

 

“Miss Noin, get out of the way! It's too dangerous!” Quatre exclaimed.

 

“I'll take care of him. You go stop the Barge cannon!” Noin said resolutely.

 

Quatre shook his head. “But –”

 

“Get a move on!” Noin snapped. “Lista, go with them! They’ll need your help!”

 

Lista shook her head, opening her mouth to protest.

 

“Quatre! Lissy! Come on! We haven't got time!” Duo shouted.

 

Quatre sighed, and Lista clenched her teeth. But they nodded in agreement, and the three of them rushed off towards Barge. Noin watched them disappear into the darkness, and she pushed a button on her control panel. A screen of Epyon’s cockpit popped up, but to her dismay, his face was covered by his helmet.

 

“Zechs. Don't you recognize my voice?”

 

There was a pause, but he lifted the shield on his helmet, revealing his face. “I can hear you.”

 

She smiled and sighed for a moment before frowning. “Zechs. You've got some explaining to do. Under Relena's rule, the Earth is moving toward pacifism, So why would you choose to become Miss Relena's enemy?”

 

“It's just as I've declared,” he replied nonchalantly. “From space's perspective, Earth is the origin of all disputes.”

 

Noin’s brows furrowed. “Wait a second!”

 

Epyon sent its elbow into the midsection of Noin’s Taurus, breaking its hold. Just as Noin fought to regain her stability, the edge of Epyon’s beam saber thrust into her face. She held her breath, eyes wide, as they stood there in the middle of nothingness, waiting to see if he dared to strike her down.

 

“That's why I'll set everything right,” Zechs finally said.

 

Chills shimmied down her spine, her arms, at the chill in his voice. “Y-You're serious!”

 

Epyon suddenly spun around and blasted off towards Barge, leaving Noin speechless as he moved off. She clenched the controls, her knuckles aching, and fought against the tears wishing to spill themselves from her eyes.

 

 

 

 

Quatre, Duo, and Lista rushed through the madness of OZ Tauruses, evading the barrage from their beam cannons, towards Barge as its cannon continued to grow brighter as it charged with deadly energy. The three of them slashed and blasted the suits in their paths, pushing their suits as fast as they would go, and yet it seemed as though they could get no closer.

 

The edge of the cannon began to crackle, the red light flickering to white with concentrated energy. “No! We're not going to make it!” Lista shouted.

 

Suddenly, Epyon burst through between Sandrock and Deathscythe, moving at lightning speed towards Barge.

 

“There goes Zechs!” Duo exclaimed.

 

The threesome watched as Epyon moved up to the side of the cannon, raised its supercharged beam saber, and thrust it downward, cutting through the metal and steel like nothing.

 

“We have no need for you in outer space!” Zechs snarled.

 

Epyon slid down the side of the cannon with its beam saber slicing through until the cannon began to ignite with explosions, rumbling and disengaging from Barge. And Epyon burst in zigzags, taking its beam saber through Barge until a sickening metallic groan filled the silence of space.

 

Smoke and debris kicked out from the fresh cuts, and, one by one, eruptions scattered about the battle station, swallowing it inside the gold and white flames.

 

Quatre watched with widened eyes and his breath caught in his lungs, dazed and shaken. “No! Barge is finished!”

 

Duo shook his head in disbelief. “That’s the end. It’s sinking.”

 

Lista clapped a hand over her mouth as one final blast flared up and completely incinerated Barge, wiping out the remaining scattered Taurus suits, until all that was left in its wake was empty blackness. Epyon was gone, and Noin could only stare off, her heart wrenching in pain.

 

 

 

 

The door to Lista’s quarters slipped open, and she shuffled inside tiredly, shedding her flight jacket from her shoulders. She tossed it on the edge of her bed and sat down hard, sighing, draping her arms across her knees.

 

Zechs being in possession of Epyon was a problem. That much was certain after watching the relentless carnage unfold that swallowed up Barge as if it was made of paper. She knew Noin was hurting. It was an impossible situation for her to be pitted against Zechs. Noin hadn’t said much of anything when they’d docked back on Peacemillion. She’d merely moved off in silence without speaking to anyone.

 

Lista reached behind her head and tugged the tie from her ponytail, letting her hair cascade messily over her shoulders and back. She sighed at the relief and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming.

 

There was a soft set of knocks at her door, jarring her from her lethargy. She pushed herself to her feet and moved to the door, pressing her palm against the button to open it. And there standing before her was Quatre, whose eyes were dark and tired, still fully clad in his flight suit. “Quatre.”

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he said quickly.

 

She shook her head and moved away from the door, motioning for him to enter. “No, of course not. Please come in.” He nodded his head in thanks and moved past her. She shut the door and turned towards him. “Is everything okay?”

 

His smile was tired. “That’s what I was going to ask you.”

 

She chuckled and moved to the edge of her bed, sitting down with a sigh. “A little tired and getting a headache, but other than that, I’m okay.” She patted the empty space of bed next to her. “Your turn.”

 

His smile deepened, and he sat down softly next to her. “A little concerned about Miss Noin and the turn of events regarding Zechs. This is understandably difficult for her.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “I was thinking the same. I don’t know what the two of them talked about after we went after Barge. But he must not have said anything she wanted to hear.”

 

He shook his head and curled his fingers over his dark slacks. “No, indeed not,” he said quietly.

 

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and chuckling. He turned to look at her in question. “This is what I’ve been waiting for. This was the whole reason for me deciding to defect from the Alliance to help all of you. This is the final round of battle for peace.” She faced him again, scoffing. “There’s a lot of pressure on all of us.”

 

He frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s not too late, Lista. We could arrange a shuttle to take you to a safe colony. You could stay there until the war ends and things are safe for you. Then we can work on clearing your name of treason.”

 

She tilted her head, her smile wide. She shook her head. “No, I can’t do that. I would never think of leaving any of you to save myself. I want to do everything in my power to see all of you through this war. The Gundams are a powerful symbol. You all need to be protected.”

 

“ _You_ need to be protected,” Quatre replied. “I don’t want you to concern yourself with us. Your first priority is keeping yourself safe. You are important to a lot of people.” He paused and squeezed his hand on her shoulder. “Myself included.”

 

Lista felt the blush warm her cheeks with crimson, and her lips curled in a smile. “Thank you, Quatre. I appreciate that. But that doesn’t mean you’re not important to a lot of people, too.” She chuckled, her eyes twinkling teasingly. “Myself included.”

 

He couldn’t help but match her smile with one of his own. “I knew you wouldn’t want to leave. But I thought I would try anyway.”

 

She shook her head. “Nope. You know me so well, Quatre.”

 

He gazed at her for a short, silent moment, drinking her in, before he forced himself from her bed and moved to her door. “I should go so you can get some rest. It’s hard to tell when we will have to fight again. It’s a good idea to take advantage of any downtime we have.”

 

Lista moved to his side and opened the door for him. “Thank you for coming to check on me, Quatre. I hope you’ll get some rest yourself. We have a lot waiting for us now.” And, without a second thought, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek in a quick peck. As she pulled away, his cheeks rivaled hers in crimson.

 

He walked out of the room, turning to face her. “Good night, Lista.”

 

She nodded. “Good night, Quatre.” And, with that, she shut the door, leaving him standing in the hallway with a wide, infectious smile. And on the other side of the door, Lista leaned against the wall with her fingers on her lips, enjoying the slight tingle her bold kiss left in its wake.

 

 

 

 

Treize stood in the meeting room of Romefeller, the large stained glass window illuminated with the sunrise behind him. He looked out at the sea of men, and his expression hardened into one of seriousness. “Attention, leaders of the world. What is the purpose of the World Nation's existence? The previous sovereign, Queen Relena, said it was true peace. But were the people able to live in peace? The answer is no. People live in uncertainty and feel threatened. And why? Because an armed organization calling itself White Fang is challenging us to a war. We mustn't allow this tyrannical behavior they've exhibited towards us. I say to the world leaders – No, I say this to the citizens of the World Nation! Now is the time to unite as one force and fight this threat from space. Then our victory over them shall earn unity and peace for the Earth! Is that not our lifetime mission?!”

 

Applause erupted in the room, the leaders standing in wholehearted agreement. Treize couldn’t control his pleased smile as several of Romefeller’s delegates moved to approach him in congratulations.

 

_Don't laugh at this, Lady. I must put on a performance if I'm going to help the people._

 

 

 

 

Wufei felt the heat beaming in his cockpit. Crackles of electricity bound Alto-Long in the middle of wreckage and debris from battle. He ignored the bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face and input commands in his control panel. It beeped back at him and fed him readouts. “Irregularities in the drive system. Left arm immobile. Operational abilities down in every segment.”

 

He paused, moving to flip off all battle systems. The cockpit grew dark as he settled against his chair. “Nataku, we can't afford to go down yet. There are still too many fools in space.” He closed his eyes, his hands relaxing against the controls. And as soon as he released a long exhale, an alarm blared. He reopened his eyes, watching as a cylindrical carrier closed in on him. He recognized it belonged neither to OZ nor the White Fang.

 

He closed his eyes again and sighed.

 

 

 

Quinze approached Zechs, who sat in his command chair in the middle of the bridge. “Commander Milliardo, the Libra is finally complete.”

 

He didn’t turned to face him, only nodding once in acknowledgment. “Good. Assemble the entire crew in the main hangar. I want them to hear my final announcement to Earth.”

 

Quinze bowed his head. “Very well.” He turned and moved off, leaving Zechs alone, save for the silent soldiers manning the controls circling the bridge. Zechs stared off, his eyes narrowing on the Earth.

 

_Our actions don't reflect our personalities, do they, Treize?_

 

 

 

 

The door slid open into the cockpit of the shuttle carrier, and Wufei stepped inside, noticing Heero first as he sat in the navigation chair. Sally Po turned around in the pilot’s seat, smiling. “It's been a while.”

 

Wufei moved slowly inside. “You've been fighting all this time?”

 

Sally couldn’t stifle her chuckle. “My exact words to you.”

 

Wufei humphed and turned to Heero. “I saw the suit Zechs Merquise piloted. Are you using it now?:

 

Heero nodded, his arms folded stiffly over his chest. “Yeah.”

 

Wufei nodded once. “How about the other one?”

 

“That's Trowa's,” Heero replied. He rubbed his thumb against the tip of his nose. “But it won't be much use until it's upgraded for space battle.”

 

Wufei paused for a moment. “I see.” He turned back to Sally, who, to his irritation, was smiling wide at him. “Where are you headed to? Libra's in the opposite direction.”

 

Sally turned back towards the controls and typed a few commands. The screen lit up with active camera footage of Peacemillion. “We're headed for Peacemillion, where Noin and Lista Di Nevella are waiting for us.” She paused, giving him a knowing wink. “With the three other Gundam pilots.”

 

She studied his frown and the crinkle in his nose. He didn’t say anything. “Don't tell me you want out. We're running out of fuel, you know,” she teased.

 

He tightened the fists at his sides. She was mocking him. “You’re not afraid I might take over this shuttle and fly to Libra?”

 

She crossed her legs and her arms, nodding. “Good point. I never thought of that.” She flicked one of her braids over her shoulder. “But on Peacemillion there are supplies and engineers who can repair your Gundam. You can go and attack Libra any time after that. I thought this was an offer you couldn't possibly refuse.”

 

Wufei was silent for a moment, exchanging a quick sideways glance with Heero before turning his attention back to Sally. “Thanks for your kindness. But I'm not making any deals.”

 

Her shoulders slumped in a sigh. “Wufei.”

 

“Just drop it,” Heero interjected. “He does things his own way.”

 

She leaned back against her chair, locking eyes with Wufei. “So I gathered.”

 

An alarm blared inside the cockpit, and Sally spun quickly towards the screen, bringing up the radar. She bit back a curse, her brows furrowed. “White Fang's mobile doll carriers.”

 

Heero came up behind her, studying the enemy bullets on the radar. “Looks like their reinforcements have arrived.”

 

“Yeah, and they've already surrounded us,” Sally said as she hurriedly typed a few commands into the keyboard. More video screens popped up; the carriers’ cargo doors opened, mobile dolls dropping out and blasting off towards them.

 

“How many?” Heero asked, casting a look behind him at Wufei, who was glaring at the screen.

 

“Judging from those carriers, they've probably got 10 Virgos on each,” Sally replied, turning over her shoulder to Heero.

 

He nodded. “So 40 mobile dolls. Shouldn't be a problem.”

 

Wufei took a step forward, his fists clenched tight at his sides. “It's me they're looking for.” As Heero and Sally turned to face him, he turned on his heel, moving out of the cockpit.

 

“You're not using your head,” Heero said sternly. Wufei came to a stop at the door. “You'd be committing suicide with your Gundam.”

 

Wufei didn’t move, didn’t turn to face him. “I don't care.”

 

Heero didn’t hesitate. “Take Zero.”

 

Wufei then spun around, frowning, surprised. “What? Take Wing Zero?”

 

“Yeah.” Heero’s neutral expression melted into a hard frown. “But don't get disillusioned by the cockpit system. While you pilot the Zero, it'll tell you who your true enemies are.”

 

Wufei nodded and said nothing more. He turned out of the cockpit and moved into the dock, Sally and Heero watching him go in silence.

 

 

 

 

Wufei felt the power under him as he blasted out to meet the incoming Virgos, weapons already trained on him. His tightened his palms over the controls. “Come on, Zero! Show me! Let's see what you can do!”

 

He pulled out the double beam cannon and fired quick shots into a line of Virgos closing in quickly on him. He felt his heartbeat hastening as he watched a dance of explosions before his eyes. He spun around and did the same with other line of Virgos closing in from behind him. “The road I'm taking is correct! If you're telling me I'm wrong, then use all the power you've got and try to stop me!”

 

As, one by one, they exploded in fire, the cockpit lit up in gold, and he felt his muscles tighten, a weight falling down on his shoulders and head. He groaned, tried to ignore it, and shot rounds of bullets through several more Virgos. “No! I can fight on my own! I'll keep on fighting alone until the day I die!”

 

As he spun around to engage another group of Virgos, a silhouette of Treize appeared before him. He gasped and snapped back against his chair, flashbacks of their first hand-to-hand battle sparking to life in his mind. He fingers slammed against the trigger, crying out, and watched the bullets rip through him, dissipating his visage, and destroy another Virgo.

 

He turned again, the beads of sweat rolling down his face becoming more frequent, his breathing quickening, and saw a ghostly image of Zechs closing in on him fast. He cried out in horror and fired through him, as well, until the explosion of a Virgo filled his eyes.

 

His knuckles ached from the grip on the controls, and he steadied himself, sitting upright, eyes wide in sudden clarity, as images of the other four Gundam pilots flashed through his head. “Is that my future? With them?”

 

He took a deep breath, and the gold in the cockpit began to subside. He could feel the erratic beating of his heart beginning to slow. “My path _will_ become the same as theirs.”

 

 

 

 

Zechs sat comfortably in his commander’s chair, his soldiers setting up the video feed through the Colonies and Earth. Quinze gave him a single nod in confirmation. They were ready.

 

He took a deep breath, his brows furrowed in seriousness. “Citizens of the Earth and the Colonies, Earth's World Nation is claiming that unity will achieve peace. I never dreamed that I'd hear such rubbish from Treize. I'm sure you haven't forgotten about an organization on Earth called the Allied Forces of the United Earth Sphere Alliance! Did that ridiculous organization eliminate wars and make world peace a reality? Of course it didn't! Under the guise of peace and justice, the Alliance came to the Colonies with its overwhelming military force.

 

“The eradication of wars cannot be achieved simply by uniting nations, It's a problem that requires an end to earthlings. Earthlings have fought since ancient times when our ancestors first walked upright. Battles between human races eventually became battles between countries. Over the thousands of years since the dawn of history, we have written our bloodstained history! The only reason is the fact that fighting is human nature! Is our only choice to give up? No, that's hardly the truth. The reason being that some humans possess the power to overcome their own base instincts.

 

“I'm sure you've noticed by now. the citizens of the Colonies are a new breed of humans with the ability to gain true peace by controlling their instincts to battle. The colony citizens have lived their lives in space where earthlings aren't welcome. The colony citizens know through experience just how meaningless these tragic battles are. Understand that the colony citizens are preoccupied with living in space. They don't have the ability to fight.

 

“Then why did we stand up on their behalf? Because the old breed of mankind that loves to battle remains on their comfortable Earth and tries to conquer those of us who are defenseless, It has been 200 years since our people began living in space. Isn't it time that we end this history filled with disputes? To do that, we must eliminate the hotbed of all battles: the place that we call Earth! Of course, we don't intend to kill needlessly.

 

“Taking this into consideration, I once again announce to Treize Khushrenada, Sovereign of the World Nation: we demand that the Earth be eliminated from the universe! If you cannot abide by this demand, then we'll have no choice but to start a war to end all wars!”

 

The soldiers on the bridge stood from their seats, turning towards Zechs to salute him. Zechs merely sat still and silent, knowing full well that he’d just opened the gates of Hell into Earth and the Colonies.

 

And he would be at the head of the carnage unleashed.

 

 

 

 

Heero stood annoyed at Zechs’ speech, arms folded over his chest. The door to the cockpit slid open, jerking him from his thoughts, and he and Sally turned around to see Wufei moving inside calmly. “You're back early,” Heero said.

 

“Zero showed me something quite amusing,” Wufei replied simply. He came to a stop before them, his eyes filled with resolve. “I've decided to join you. It'd be the best way for me to defeat both Zechs and Treize.”

 

Heero only nodded, and Sally nodded happily. “Very well. I think it’s time we join with our allies and show Zechs what the Gundam pilots are truly made of.”

 

As she turned to the controls, typing in commands, Heero and Wufei exchanged glances with one another.

 

The final curtain was about to fall.


	26. Chapter 26

Lista stood down in the docking bay, Howard’s engineers rushing back and forth past her as they worked on refueling the Gundams and Tauruses for the next battle, although most of their attention was on Alto-Long’s extensive repairs. Despite the clamoring going on about her, she felt as though she stood before the line of mobile suits alone, her thoughts carrying off.

 

She was thinking about her father.

 

Now that Zechs had officially declared war on the Earth, she couldn’t help but wonder whose side he would take, if she would be pitted against him once more. As she clenched her hands into fists at her sides, she could only hope and pray that their confrontation would be their only one.

 

“Yo! Lissy! I’m talking to you!”

 

Lista blinked and tilted her head to the side, finding an exasperated Duo standing next to her, his fists propped on his waist. “Oh. Duo, I didn’t know you were there.”

 

He scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. “Obviously. You were staring off into oblivion. What’s going on with you?”

 

She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears as she faced him. “I was thinking about my father. I’m sure you don’t know the details as to how I ended up on the lunar base with Quatre and Heero.”

 

He nodded, his eyebrows perking in interest. “Can’t say I haven’t thought about it, but there’s no telling with you.”

 

The corner of her mouth tweaked in a small smile before continuing. “I found out that you and the others were at the lunar base and that Quatre had to be the one piloting Wing Zero. So I decided I would sneak in and get you out. But on the way, I…ran into someone.”

 

His face furrowed. “Well, who?”

 

Her response came along with a sigh. “My father. He was a double agent for OZ. We had an…altercation, you could say, and I surrendered to him. Then the Treize Faction and Gundam engineers got me out and I met up with Quatre and Heero before the three of us escaped to Earth.”

 

Duo’s eyes flared, and he dropped his arms hard to his sides. “What? You mean that bastard father of yours is a traitor?”

 

Lista sighed in disgust, shaking her head and resting her hands on her hips. “I really don’t have any room to talk given that I defected from the Alliance to help all of you, but yes. He changed sides before the deaths of Marshal Noventa and the others at New Edwards.”

 

Duo threw his arms in the air in anger, his cheeks flaring red. “I can’t believe the nerve of that guy. First he made you become a soldier when you had no business _at all_ being on a battlefield, and then he turned tail and decided to become your enemy? What is wrong with him?”

 

She shrugged. “I wish I could say what his reasons were, but I don’t know. I don’t know if he lost faith in the Alliance’s practices as I had and decided OZ was in a better position to achieve peace or something, or if he decided that he wanted to join OZ since they had begun to gain the upper hand. I really don’t know. But now I know where my traitorous tendencies come from.”

 

He took a big step towards her, shoving his finger in her face. “Don’t you dare talk like that,” he snapped. “You decided to help us because it was the right thing to do. You had nothing to gain from it. You weren’t gonna get some high military promotion or something. I can’t speak for that idiot old man of yours, but your situation is way different than his. What kind of guy gets into a battle with his own kid?”

 

She lowered her head with another sigh. “I wish I knew. I haven’t spoken to him since I was jailed. I haven’t spoken to my mother or sisters, either. I imagine my mother must have found out the truth by now. I just hope she’s okay. It’s too risky contacting her and my sisters until this is all over.”

 

Duo was silent for a moment, studying the twisting pain in her face, the tension as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. He placed his hands on her shoulders, grabbing her attention. “This would be a good time for you to go back home, you know,” he suggested lightly. “Maybe you could get the answers you need.”

 

She smiled and pressed a hand over one of his. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Quatre, which is no. I’m not leaving you guys. This is where I’m supposed to be. And I’m sticking with you either until this war ends or I draw my last breath.”

 

Duo chuckled and shrugged as he pulled his hands away from her. “I figured I would take one last shot before everything goes up in flames around here.” She smiled and slid her hand affectionately against his cheek. He leaned in toward her with a waggle of his brows, his lip curling into a smirk. “So, I hear that you and Quatre have been spending an awful lot of time together.”

 

A cherry blush climbed up her neck to her cheeks. As she cleared her throat and fidgeted, she could see the look in his eyes. She was transparent to him. But still, she deflected. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean. That’s just how it happened.”

 

He clicked his tongue, elbowing her gently in the side. “Anything you wanna tell me, Lissy? About you and Quatre?”

 

She opened her mouth, releasing the breath she’d been holding, and shook her head, forcing on an incredulous smile. “Of course not. There’s nothing going on. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not even sure I know what you’re trying to say.”

 

She was rambling, and she knew it. _He_ knew it.

 

Duo shrugged, his smirk widening further. “Well, if you feel like you have something to tell me, you know where to find me.” He brushed his knuckle playfully against her chin and moved past her, waving. “I’m gonna get a bite to eat. I’m starving. See ya, Lissy.”

 

Lista watched him go, lowering her head into her palm with an exasperated sigh.

 

Duo could read her with no effort. She could probably walk into a room and Quatre would know the truth before she spoke a single word. Butterflies danced in her stomach, and she bit back a curse.

 

It was only a matter of time before Quatre found out the truth. And just what would she do then?

 

 

 

 

Lista moved onto the bridge, secretly hoping she wouldn’t run into Duo on her way. Thankfully, she didn’t. She didn’t know how much she could deny to him her feelings for Quatre. She sighed, flicked her bangs from her eyes, and moved up behind a seated Noin as alarms began blaring.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

 

“Object approaching from the aft. It's a shuttle,” Noin replied. She typed a few strokes into the computer, and the large screen lit up with footage of a mobile suit shuttle. She cocked her head to the side as Howard up next to them. “An enemy?”

 

“No. An enemy would've started attacking us long ago,” he said with a shake of his head.

 

Noin frowned and opened the lines of communication. “This is Peacemillion here. Approaching shuttle, identify yourself!”

 

On the control panel, the communications video flickered to life, and Noin’s eyes lit up as Sally smiled back to her. “I figured you'd be there, Noin. I brought a couple strong allies. How about letting us board?”

 

Lista took a seat next to Noin and pulled a headset over her ears. Her fingers sped over the keys. “Preparing to open rear docking bay now. I’ll call down to Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. I’m sure they’re going to want to greet them.” As she faced her computer screen, typing in commands, a smile crept upon her face.

 

The Gundam pilots, for the first time since she met them at New Edwards, would be together once more, this time united as one force.

 

 

 

 

As the door to the docking bay opened, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo walked through, finding that Wing Zero, Alto-Long, and Heavyarms were now docked all in a row, and Heero and Wufei stood at the end of the floating platform, staring up at them. Quatre catapulted himself through the air happily with the aid of the lower gravity, calling out to them.

 

“So you made it without getting shot to pieces,” Duo said with a smirk.

 

“Mind if we stay for a while?” Wufei asked as Duo and Trowa came up behind Quatre.

 

Quatre shook his head, his eyes bright with hope. “No, stay as long as you like. I'm just glad to have you visit.”

 

Standing down below the platform were Lista, Noin, and Sally, watching as the five Gundam pilots gathered together to talk. Sally sighed, her eyes hard. “This'll be one tough battle, you two.”

 

“All battles are tough by nature. You already know that,” Noin replied. Her eyes filled with emotion, and she lowered her head. “Sally, Lista, I feel so powerless now. I may need your support this time around.”

 

Sally and Lista exchanged glances with one another behind Noin’s back before they both leaned in towards her with comforting smiles. “It won't be me you're depending on. Those kids have left their doubts behind. They've found their missions. If you stay on their side, you won't go astray,” Sally replied.

 

Lista pressed her hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I agree with Sally. I know we can put our trust and hope into the five of them. They’re going to be the ones to decide the outcome of this war.” She looked up at them as Howard began shouting orders to begin the repairs on Alto-Long and the space modifications to Heavyarms. Her eyes moved from one pilot to the other, falling last on Quatre. _And I’m going to do whatever it takes to see they all make it through this alive._

 

There was a small commotion as a man rushed up to Howard, speaking quickly and breathlessly. Howard turned towards the group of Gundam pilots. “Hey, guys! We’re getting reports of OZ infiltrating a nearby colony!”

 

The five pilots turned to the large overhead screen as footage from the colony’s cameras flashed. Colony citizens were being rounded up like cattle, the OZ Tauruses circling them menacingly in the middle of a city square. Noin, Sally, and Lista moved up onto the platform to join the others.

 

Duo scoffed in disgust, shaking his head. “Those OZ guys in space have really lost it now.”

 

“That's because White Fang has pushed them to the edge. White Fang didn't leave OZ a place to run,” Quatre replied. He returned his attention to the unpleasant footage, his brow furrowing. “And this is the result.”

 

“Those weaklings depend too much on their mobile dolls,” Wufei spoke up. “What do you expect?”

 

Sally folded her arms over her chest, moving up to Duo’s side. “I wonder how White Fang will react.”

 

“White Fang's a bunch of weaklings, too,” Heero said. “But Zechs will never go for OZ's demands. The colony citizens will be sacrificed.”

 

Sally shook her head, turning to Lista and Noin. Lista had a curl in her lip in dissatisfaction. Noin clenched her teeth, her face twisted. “Sacrificed so Zechs can win. Can this really be considered a war?”

 

“I think this has gone way past being a war,” Lista replied. “It looks like it’s becoming a contest of who has the most destructive force. And the colony citizens are going to be the ones who pay the price.” She scowled, watching as the citizens cowered in a tight group as the manned Tauruses guarded high above them. “This needs to be stopped before more people lose their lives for nothing.”

 

“Let’s return to the bridge,” Howard suggested. “Let the mechanics do the work on the Gundams, and we’ll see if there’s more we can find out about what White Fang has planned next.”

 

Sally gave Noin a quiet nudge, and the two of them were the first to move from the dock platform. Wufei, Trowa, Heero, and Howard followed behind them.

 

As Duo and Quatre moved to leave, they stopped and stared at Lista, who continued to watch the footage on the screen. They exchanged curious glances with one another before Duo walked to her side, prompting her from her reverie with a hand to her shoulder. She snapped her head in his direction, jarred from her thoughts.

 

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Duo asked. He gestured with his thumb towards the door. “Everyone’s going up to the bridge. You coming?”

 

Lista was silent for a moment, stealing another look at the footage, drinking in the terrified expressions on the colonists’ faces. She cleared her throat and turned back to Duo, meeting eyes with him and Quatre. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

 

Duo smirked and pulled his hand away from her shoulder. “Well, that’s pretty obvious. About what _isn’t_ as obvious.”

 

She pressed a hand to the base of her neck. “OZ is starting to panic. That much is clear with what they’re doing right now. It just makes me wonder…” Her voice faded off as she swallowed back her sickness. “My family is on one of these colonies. What if OZ or White Fang target theirs next?”

 

Duo shook his head. “Don’t think like that. We’re not gonna let either of them sacrifice more people for their stupid, little game. You don’t have to worry about them.” He turned to Quatre for backup. “Right?”

 

Quatre nodded and moved next to her. “The chances of them getting involved are low. Their colony isn’t particularly close to the current battle area OZ and White Fang are occupying. I don’t believe you have to worry about the safety of your family.” He smiled to comfort her, taking another step closer to her. “Try not to make yourself sick over something that hasn’t come to pass, Lista. The probability is low for their involvement. They’re safe.”

 

Lista nodded once, half-convinced, half-skeptical, but she tried to take his words to heart. Duo watched their exchange with a pleased smirk as Quatre took her hand, sandwiching it softly between both of his. “We won’t allow your family to get hurt. I promise.”

 

A small smile painted her lips, and she gave a firmer nod this time. “Thank you, Quatre.” She turned to Duo, who waggled his eyebrows at her from behind Quatre. She felt the cherry blush creep onto her cheeks. “Thank you, too, Duo.”

 

He shrugged nonchalantly and slapped his hands on her and Quatre’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s what I do, Lissy.” He gestured once more for the door. “Now that you’re feeling a bit better, we should join the others. We need to figure out what Zechs has planned to answer OZ. Whatever it is, it’s not gonna be good.”

 

Quatre and Lista nodded in agreement as Quatre slowly released her hand. Duo turned on his heel and moved down the platform. Quatre gestured for her to go before him, and she did, giving him the opportunity to watch her from behind with a mixture of care and concern.

 

 

 

 

Back on the bridge, Peacemillion’s workers moved diligently about as they compiled footage and data from the surrounding colonies. Lista sat at her own computer, fingers typing speedily as she brought up information on Libra’s location. She studied it for a moment, brow raised as the coordinates shifted slowly. She spun around in her chair, facing Quatre, Duo, and Heero, who all stood directly behind her.

 

“Libra's changed direction,” she said with a frown. “It looks like they're heading for the colony taken over by OZ.”

 

Heero’s frown deepened. “They only changed direction? They're going to fire the main cannon, then.”

 

Duo turned to Heero in disbelief. “And destroy the whole colony? That guy's unreal!”

 

“Impossible!” Everyone turned their attention to an outraged Noin, who pushed herself from her own chair. “Zechs would never do such thing!”

 

Quatre’s eyes fell at the impassioned denial in her voice. “I can understand how you'd want to believe that. But he's the White Fang leader, Miss Noin.”

 

Noin’s face twisted, and she curled her hands into fists on her control panel. “I know, but...”

 

Lista turned back towards her computer, typing in commands to bring up the footage from inside the colony. Trowa moved up behind her, next to Heero, with wide eyes. In the mob of people being gathered, he noticed right away the red, billowy hair of Catherine. His eyes narrowed and darkened, and he moved off without saying a word.

 

“I don’t know what OZ plans to gain by taking the colonists hostage,” Lista spoke up, spinning around in her chair to face Quatre, Duo, and Heero. “Unless they think it’s the best way to get Zechs to surrender White Fang and Libra.”

 

“Which obviously isn’t gonna work in their favor,” Duo added with a shake of his head. “They’re all gonna end up dying right along with the colony citizens when Zechs makes an example out of them.”

 

Noin opened her mouth to speak up, but her control panel beeped. She pressed a button, and Howard’s face popped up. “Noin, we got a problem. Trowa just took off in Wing Zero. He’s headed for the colony.”

 

Lista pushed herself out of her seat in alarm as Quatre and Duo took an instinctive step forward. “He's really gone overboard!” Duo said.

 

“Let's follow him! Wing Zero is too dangerous in his state!” Quatre exclaimed.

 

Duo nodded in agreement, but before they could move forward, Lista clamped her hands over both of their shoulders. “I’m coming with you. I can help,” she said.

 

Quatre was the first to shake his head. “No, you stay here where it’s safe, Lista. It’s too dangerous out there, especially with White Fang on the way towards the colony, as well. Duo and I will handle this.”

 

Lista bit her lip, looking to Duo, who shook his head in agreement with a stern frown. Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed in defeat. “Okay. Please be careful, both of you.”

 

They both nodded and moved from the cockpit, past Wufei, who leaned against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest.

 

“You look calm,” Sally said as she walked up next to him. “Aren't you at least worried about your comrade, Wufei?”

 

“There's no point in interfering this time. Besides, I'm powerless until Nataku's repaired,” he replied nonchalantly.

 

Lista scoffed loudly, hands on her waist. “Well, _I’m_ worried. There’s no telling what waits for the three of them. OZ and White Fang have no particular love for the Gundams. They all have targets on their backs out there.”

 

“Calm down,” Heero spoke up. He kept his eyes cemented on the footage of Duo and Quatre’s carrier moving off towards the infiltrated colony. “Zero will wipe out the last of OZ and its mobile dolls. That'll be easy.”

 

“But what about Libra's main cannon?” Sally asked.

 

Heero shook his head. “We aren't the ones who can stop that cannon.”

 

 

 

 

The black Taurses of OZ’s space forces were in hot pursuit behind the Wing Zero, zigzagging through them as he sped his way towards the colony, towards Catherine. An enemy Taurus flew into his flight path, between him and the colony, and raised its beam cannon.

 

Trowa gasped as things seemed to move in slow motion, his cockpit glowing gold, and the beam igniting from the end of the rifle at a crawl. He quickly split his own beam cannon in half, raised them up, and fired at the Taurus before him, as well as the few closing in on him from behind.

 

The Taurses exploded around him, and he fought to catch his breath and steady his double vision. His radar beeped in alarm, and he spun around, firing again at another coming Taurus. He could hear his heart pounding against his ears, his head throbbing, his eyes shaky, but he continued to mow down each and every Taurus that dared cross his path.

 

And he turned around, finding a single Taurus aiming its rifle towards the colony. His knuckles burned as he fired at it quickly, engulfing it in the Wing Zero’s deadly power, before it could do any damage to the colony.

 

He felt his stomach turning, and he heard Catherine cry out for him in a deep echo. He blinked, and there she was, surrounded by blinding white, rushing towards him with a black Taurus hot on her heels. And he blinked again, and all he saw was the Taurus closing in fast, its weapon aimed straight at him. He gasped and hurriedly fired.

 

But as the beam ripped through the Taurus, Catherine’s visage flashed before him, and her painful cry shredded his ears as she was engulfed by the fiery wrath of his beam cannon. He lurched forward in a loud cry, hands aching as he clutched the controls and fought to regain his composure as gold streaks circled him in the cockpit.

 

His cockpit beeped again, and a Taurus appeared in front of him, dangerously close to the colony’s outer wall, taunting him. His eyes narrowed, his breathing stopped, and he aimed tight against it.

 

“Don't do it! Trowa!”

 

Sandrock appeared from the side, shooting down the Taurus before Trowa could shoot and, undoubtedly, do damage or, worse, destroy the colony himself. Trowa grit his teeth as Sandrock moved in front of him.

 

“Open your eyes, Trowa! The person you have to protect lives there!” Quatre pleaded, impassioned. “You were the one that corrected the mistake I made! I can't let you make that same mistake! Don't let the Zero control you! You're too strong to let that happen!”

 

Trowa’s eyes widened, a sudden bout of clarity overtaking him. He clutched his helmet and leaned forward with a loud groan, swallowing back the sickness churning in his throat. “Th-The person...I want to protect…”

 

Quatre waited in the silence, a single drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face, but Wing Zero made no move. Trowa said nothing. He couldn’t take it. “Trowa! Are you all right?! Trowa!”

 

Memories flashed against Trowa’s eyes: Catherine hitting him, watching vigilantly over Heero after his self-detonation, meeting Quatre.

 

The gold in his cockpit faded against the darkness of space, and, with shaky hands, he clutched the controls. “You're right, Quatre. We both have people to protect.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and he fell back against his seat. “Trowa! Your memory! It’s come back!”

 

There was brief silence on the other end, followed by a trembling exhale. “Let's go. Catherine's waiting for us.”

 

Quatre’s shoulders fell in a deep sigh of relief, and suddenly, _finally,_ he felt the guilt of his actions begin to melt away.

 

 

 

 

On the bridge of Libra, Milliardo sat in his commander’s chair with Dorothy at his side, a smug smirk firm on her face. “The main cannon’s energy is fully charged and is ready to fire,” she said, turning to Milliardo with barely controlled glee.

 

“Hold on!” a man shouted. “Civilian shuttle approaching from 1 o'clock!”

 

Milliardo made a sound in the bed of his throat as the screen before him lit to life with his younger sister’s stern face. “Milliardo, you're making a huge mistake. You need to stop this,” Relena demanded.

 

“Stay away, Relena,” he responded simply, betraying nothing.

 

She shook her head defiantly. “I'll do no such thing.”

 

Milliardo hid his frustration. “When Libra's main cannon is fired, your shuttle will be destroyed. Your life will be wasted.”

 

“I don't care if it is,” she replied. “At least let me say this. We both bear the Peacecraft name. As such, aren't you embarrassed brandishing huge military power and controlling people?”

 

He was silent for a moment, studying the furrow in her brow, the identical one he, no doubt, branded right now. “Is that all you have to say? “

 

Relena leaned forward in alarm. “Milliardo!”

 

“Fire the cannon,” Milliardo said, cutting her off. “Start the countdown.”

 

 

 

 

Duo’s face popped up on the main screen on the bridge of Peacemillion, smiling triumphantly. “We've saved the colony! Tell White Fang to cancel their attack!”

 

Lista’s face twisted as she turned around to look at Heero and Wufei. “There won't be any need. What you guys just did was in vain,” Wufei replied nonchalantly.

 

Duo’s smile faded. “What?!”

 

“The target of Libra's main cannon was never that colony,” Heero added.

 

Duo shook his head, frowning. “What? Then what was?” His eyes lowered, connecting with Lista’s, and when he saw the look of terror on her face. His complexion paled at the realization. “ _No._ You don't mean...?”

 

Alarms beeped on Lista’s console, and she spun around, reading the incoming information. “Libra’s cannon has reached full power.” She released a shaky exhale. “It’s time.”

 

The camera angle shifted to Libra as its cannon crackled with concentrated energy and fired, careening past the infiltrated colony and ripping through the darkness of space in the direction of Earth. Lista’s hands tightened into fists as the beam slammed into Earth for what seemed like endless minutes. There was silence on the bridge, silence from Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, as they, too, watched the attack against the Earth.

 

And then the beam cut down to nothing, leaving a blackened hole in the middle of the blue planet.

 

Lista shook her head slowly in disbelief. “I can’t believe he actually did it. All those innocent people…”

 

Howard pinched the bridge of his nose, under his glasses, and sighed. “You guys should get back here. We have a lot to talk about.”

 

 

 

 

Less than an hour later, Lista stood down in the docking bay to greet Duo, Trowa, and Quatre on their return from the colony. They each exited their Gundams somberly, floating down to meet with her. Duo landed before her, his hands propped on his waist. “Well, that could have gone a lot better.”

 

Quatre walked up to her. “Do we know anything yet about which part of Earth was hit?”

 

Lista shook her head. “Not yet, but Howard has a team of people working on that now. They’re compiling all of the information coming in from Earth about the impact site and how many casualties.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, frowning. “But the number has got to be at least in the millions.”

 

Duo shook his head, scoffing. “What a bastard. How could he do that? Just to challenge Treize?”

 

“I suspect it’s become personal on some level,” Trowa spoke up. “We all know there’s history between Zechs and Treize. No doubt it’s become complicated recently.”

 

Lista stared at Trowa for a moment before turning to Quatre, finding him smiling with a single nod of silent confirmation. Her lips stretched cheek to cheek and placed a hand on Trowa’s shoulder. “You have your memories back?”

 

Trowa nodded, the corner of his mouth tweaking in a half-smile. “It appears so.” He turned over his shoulder to look at Quatre, who smiled back at him. “Quatre seemed to know just what words to say.”

 

“Okay, it’s great that Trowa’s got his memories back,” Duo said, waving his hand dismissively. “But we got bigger fish to fry right now, and that’s Zechs. The man’s off his rocker shooting beams into planets and all. There’s no telling what else he has planned.”

 

Lista nodded. “Howard wants everyone to meet him on the bridge in the next hour so we can talk it over. There’s a lot to discuss on what move we should be making next. So the three of you have a chance to change and rest for a few moments before we do.”

 

Duo nodded, patting her shoulder. “Sounds good to me. I could use a bite to eat before we jump into this tub of fun.” He moved off without saying another word, unzipping and shrugging his flight jacket as he did so.

 

Quatre moved up next to Trowa and Lista. “Are you sure you’re all right, Trowa?”

 

The pilot of Heavyarms nodded, his small smile unwavering. “I’m fine, Quatre, thanks in no small part to you. And Catherine is safe. We can at least consider that a victory for now.” He gave a single nod to Lista and walked off towards the elevator, leaving Lista and Quatre alone on the landing platform.

 

“He’s right, you know,” Lista spoke up with a smile. “With the return of Trowa’s memory comes also the return of his skills as a Gundam pilot. And that also means you no longer have something to feel guilty over. He’s okay now.”

 

Quatre nodded, a small, embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. “Yes, that is something to be thankful for, given the state of things.”

 

“Every bit of positivity means something,” Lista replied. Her smile faded. “Especially after watching what just happened with the Earth. Things are going to get very ugly, Quatre, once Treize answers Zechs’ challenge.”

 

Quatre watched her for a moment before closing the distance between them, his hands settling on her arms. “I don’t disagree. But it’s important for us to stay positive. Otherwise, Zechs wins. He knows we’re a threat to him. He’ll do whatever he can to shake our resolve to gain the upper hand. We mustn’t let him do that.”

 

Lista’s eyes met with his, searching through the deep teal. She could tell he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her. “I know you’re right. But this war is bigger than anything we’ve ever seen. If Zechs was able to do that to the Earth without so much as batting an eye, I have a hard time imagining what else he’d do to see that White Fang comes out victorious or what Treize would do in response.”

 

He gave her arms a comforting squeeze. “We won’t let either of them get out of control. We’ll do everything in our power to make sure this war ends with the least amount of casualties possible. And then we can all live the remainder of our lives in peace with the people we care about most.”

 

Lista swallowed, a rosy pink warming her cheeks, and she forced herself to nod. “There’s nothing more that I want than to see this war end and all of us come out alive. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you all survive this and are seen as the heroes you all are.”

 

Quatre’s smile returned, and he shook his head. “None of us want to be treated as heroes. We just want to do the right thing and protect those who deserve it.” His hands moved down her arms and gingerly took her hands in his palms. “And I promise to _you_ that I will make sure you come out of this alive so you can return to the family that loves you.”

 

Lista tilted her head with a warm smile, touched at his vow, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She sighed against him and looked up at the docked line of Gundams, silently praying that this war would come to an end sooner rather than later.


	27. Chapter 27

Lista moved down the hallway of the living quarters, two bottles of water in her hand, clutched against her chest. She came to a stop at the next to last door and rapped her knuckles against it gently. As soon as she pulled her hand away, the door slid open, revealing Quatre with a brightening smile.

 

She returned the expression and held out one of the waters. “I thought you might like something to drink before heading up to the bridge for the meeting. You didn’t get very much time to rest after getting back from the colony.”

 

He nodded once and took the chilled bottle from her. “Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment. I’m used to working under pressure, so I don’t mind. Besides, there’s so much going on right now that adrenaline is high. I think it would be rather difficult to attempt any rest right now.”

 

He turned and pressed the button to shut his door before they moved down the hall together. “With both Zechs and Treize preparing to war against one another, it’s going to make it that much more difficult to put a stop to this.”

 

She nodded in agreement and took a quick sip of her own water. “What do you think we should do?”

 

They came around the corner, leaving the living wing, and Quatre turned to look at her. “It’s no secret that White Fang is our enemy. But as it stands, we don’t really know what Treize’s current opinion is of us. That could make all the difference.”

 

She scoffed and shrugged. “Treize has always had a fascination with the Gundams and with war. We’ve seen the carnage that combination has inflicted already with what happened at New Edwards. Although the situation is a bit different this time around, I have to wonder what it’ll mean for us and for the outcome of this war.”

 

He noticed her fingers tightening over her water bottle. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Try not to think of things in a dire way, Lista. I’m sure that all of us will be able to come up with a sufficient plan of attack that will help control civilian casualties and see this war come to an end. Each of us has had our own experience with battle and war. We all have something of value to lend to the situation that could help us build a strategy.”

 

They came to a stop at the closed double doors leading onto the bridge. Lista turned to him, laying her hand over his as it continued to clutch her shoulder. “I sure hope you’re right, Quatre.” They stood silently for a short moment before Quatre leaned over and pressed the button to open the doors. As they came through, they found everyone there gathered on the highest platform.

 

Quatre gestured for Lista to move in before him, and as they walked forward to join with their comrades, Duo gave them both a knowing look, waggling his eyebrows and shooting them a purposeful wink. Quatre blushed, and Lista’s face flattened, unamused.

 

“All right, then,” Howard spoke up, his arms folded over his chest. “Now that we’re all here, how shall we proceed?”

 

“Destroy Libra,” Wufei piped up nonchalantly, arms crossed over his chest. “It's that simple.”

 

“But will that end the war?” Sally asked. “There’s more than just Libra and the White Fang to worry about now.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Right. Libra’s destruction won't end the skirmish. On Earth, Treize is preparing to send a military force to space. The Colonies will retaliate against that.”

 

Duo stood up from his chair, coming up beside Quatre and Lista. “But we can't just leave Libra. I agree with Wufei. It needs to be destroyed.”

 

“Of course, Duo. But is that an option?” Trowa spoke up. “ _Can_ we destroy it?”

 

Noin scoffed, shaking her head with a hard frown. “Hold on. Are you saying we take on Zechs as our enemy?”

 

Duo’s eyebrow cocked, arms folding over his chest. “Are _you_ saying that guy’s our ally?”

 

Noin jerked, eyes widened. She opened her mouth to respond, but she could offer nothing.

 

“I appreciate your feelings on the matter, Noin,” Lista said. “We all know you don’t like this. But Zechs has made his position clear. Libra is too much of a threat. I’m with Wufei and Duo on this. Libra and White Fang both need to go.”

 

Howard watched the exchanges quietly before turning to Heero, who had remained silent next to him. “Heero, what's your opinion?”

 

Heero looked up from the ground. “Zechs is our enemy. He feels the same way about us.”

 

Before anyone else could offer their thoughts, an alarm blared throughout the bridge. One of the radar technicians stood from his chair, facing the group of pilots. “Howard, mobile suit carriers approaching! A huge White Fang fleet!”

 

Duo sighed, waving his hand matter-of-factly. “There you have it. They beat us to the punch.”

 

Trowa turned to Howard. “Is Heavyarms ready?”

 

“All ready to go,” Howard replied with a single nod. He turned to Wufei. “Alto-Long, too.”

 

A satisfied smile curled over Wufei’s face. “Okay, let's go!”

 

Wufei and Trowa moved out of the bridge, and Lista turned to Quatre before he could follow. “I hope you’re not going to ask me to stay behind.”

 

Quatre offered her a smile and shook his head. “No. I’ll need you out there backing me up.”

 

She returned his smile with one of her own, and the two of them moved out of the bridge.

 

Duo came up next to Heero with a grin, who stayed still in his spot. “Let's go, Heero.”

 

Heero shook his head. “Sorry, but Wing Zero won't be joining this battle.”

 

Duo tilted his head in confusion. “Huh? What's going on, Heero?”

 

Heero turned his head, watching the White Fang troops on the radar closing in on their position. “Gotta take care of something.”

 

 

 

 

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Lista, and Noin rushed out of Peacemillion, closing the gap between them and the White Fang troops before they could get any closer to the battleship.

 

Duo shook his head in disbelief as the bundles of light of the mobile dolls began to scatter into formations. “Check out how many there are!”

 

Wufei scoffed, his hands tightening over his controls. “It just proves they're afraid of us.” Alto-Long’s verniers powered up, and he burst off into the fray without another word.

 

“Wait, Wufei! There's a separate unit!” Quatre shouted. But, to his dismay, Wufei disappeared into the darkness of space.

 

“Quatre, we have another unit coming in from above!” Lista warned, jarring Quatre out of his reverie. “Coming in fast!”

 

A shower of beams came down upon them, sending them into evasive maneuvers. After the first barrage ended, Deathscythe blasted upwards towards the approaching Virgos. “Leave the other unit to me!”

 

“There's another unit here, as well,” Trowa spoke up. “I'll leave the front ones to you.”

 

Noin watched in frustration as Heavyarms moved off, as well. “Hang on! We're at a disadvantage fighting this many separately!” A myriad of gold explosions brightened up the expanse of space in all directions. She groaned, her hands tightening over her controls. “It's pointless telling them. They always fight alone.”

 

Lista’s cockpit sounded off in an alarm. Another wave of Virgos were moving in from below. She clenched her teeth, and as she prepared to move off, Sandrock appeared next to her. “Don’t, Lista,” Quatre said, his voice uncharacteristically short. “Stay close to me. There are too many of them for us to take them on alone. We need to stick together.”

 

She opened her mouth, prepared to rebuke, but another round of beams interrupted her. Sandrock fired at the Virgos closing in, but they dodged quickly, their shields forming an electromagnetic field around them. A beam slammed into Alto-Long, knocking it off kilter. Wufei, in aggravation, fired his dragon fang, the flames barreling around a pair of Virgos, swallowing them up.

 

As Deathscythe swiped through one Virgo’s shield, it was rocked forward by a set of beam blasts on its back.  

 

Noin watched the carnage settling in before her. “Strategic programs have been loaded onto these mobile dolls!”

 

Lista fired a barrage of bullets towards an incoming Virgo, but they bounced off the protective shield. She bit back a curse. “They’re unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.” She turned her head to Quatre as Sandrock’s shotels sliced through two Virgos. “Quatre, what do we do?”

 

Quatre was silent for a moment, his mind racing. “Miss Noin, can they control the mobile doll movements this precisely?”

 

Noin shook her head. “Not usually. I assume Zechs must've developed some new system.”

 

“New system or not, the longer I look at these things, the more I hate them,” Lista snapped. She flipped a few switches, and her Taurus reverted back to flight mode. “I’ll lead some of them away. We need to disrupt their strategy somehow.”

 

Quatre felt panic rise up in his throat as Lista blasted off, a group of Virgos following her fast. “Lista, you need to stay here! It’s not safe by yourself!”

 

“It can’t be helped, Quatre,” Noin said. “You’re all used to fighting alone, even Lista.”

 

Another wave of Virgos rushed them, throwing them both into another round of fighting. Explosions of fire and gold filled the black of space. Debris and wreckage of the destroyed Virgos began to fill the void more and more as the Gundams doubled their efforts, pushed beyond their limits to overcome the preloaded strategies in the mobile dolls.

 

Bullets were expended. Energy was depleted. For every Virgo destroyed, it seemed another three appeared in its wake. The hour spent battling them felt like they were stuck in a never-ending loop of time.

 

But with one final barrage of bullets from Heavyarms, space was quiet again. The remains of the Virgos floated aimlessly. And amongst them were the immobile Gundams, victorious, and within them, the pilots, spent and exhausted.

 

Duo leaned back against his chair, wiping his brow with the back of his arm. “Damn! I thought that would never end!”

 

Quatre gulped a breath of air, swallowing against the dryness of his throat. “Is everyone all right?”

 

“Heavyarms needs refueled and repaired. Otherwise, I’m okay,” Trowa replied.

 

“Same,” Wufei added simply.

 

“I’m contacting Sally now,” Noin spoke up. “I think most of us will need to be picked up. I’m just glad we’re all okay.”

 

“Yeah, for now,” Duo scoffed under his breath. He looked around at the Virgo debris with a sense of accomplishment. And then he was struck with an unnerving realization. His face twisted. “Hey, where’s Lissy? She hasn’t sounded off yet.”

 

Quatre felt his fingers grow cold. He activated his radar and scanned for movement. All that appeared was Peacemillion as it closed in on them. “I’m getting nothing on the radar,” Quatre replied, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

 

“She couldn’t have gotten far,” Noin said. She studied the worry on Quatre’s face as he flipped switches and pressed buttons hurriedly in his cockpit. “There’s a lot of wreckage. It could be tripping up the scanners. Not to mention we’ve all suffered some damage.”

 

Quatre tried to take solace in Noin’s words, but the fluttering in his stomach wouldn’t go away. “Lista, do you copy?”

 

There was silence for a heart attack-inducing moment before feedback echoed in his cockpit and a fuzzy video popped up.

 

With a heavy sigh of relief, Lista’s face finally came into view, but he could hear nothing as she spoke and tinkered with her cockpit’s controls.

 

“Her communications must have been hit,” Trowa replied. “But at least we know she’s all right.”

 

“Peacemillion is within towing range,” Noin announced. “Everyone be ready to head back.”

 

Lista twisted a knob on her cockpit, and her eyes locked with Quatre’s as her voice came through brokenly. “Quatre, can – hear me?”

 

“I hear you, Lista,” Quatre said, his shoulders slumping in another sigh. “Are you all right?”

 

She nodded and made another small adjustment to her controls. “I’m fine. Just some bumps and bruises. I think they knocked out my homing beacon when they jarred my communications loose. I’m just below you. I have enough power in my verniers to at least get in range of Peacemillion’s docking hold doors.”

 

Quatre nodded, watching as Howard’s engineers floated down and began hooking cables up to Heavyarms and Alto-Long while Noin’s Taurus and Deathscythe helped guide Trowa and Wufei back into Peacemillion. “I’ll stay out here and help you inside.”

 

Lista flashed him a grateful smile and nodded once. As soon as her face disappeared, so did his smile. He pressed his hand against his face, against the headache now throbbing against his temples, and tried to shake the feeling, however short it was, of what it would have been like to discover Lista was dead.

 

 

 

 

Sandrock was barely docked before Quatre thrust himself from his cockpit and past the engineers floating about to inspect the damage to the Gundams. Lista’s Taurus was docked into place, and he came to her cockpit just in time for it to open. Lista was holding on to the sides of the cockpit to pull herself out.

 

He came to the cockpit landing and took one of her hands, helping her out of the cramped space. “Are you all right?”

 

She sighed and rolled her neck. “I’ve felt better,” she admitted. “But we all made it back here in one piece, so I’m thankful for that.”

 

Quatre shook his head and clamped his other hand around hers, holding it tight between his palms. “Please don’t rush off like that again. I was terrified,” he said. Her face fell as he squeezed her hand. “For one short moment I thought you had…”

 

She shook her head and forced on a smile to placate him. “But I didn’t. Everyone is okay,” Lista replied softly. “That’s all that matters.”

 

“Promise me,” he said suddenly, his brows etched tight. “I won’t stop you from joining us in battle. We need you. But promise me that you won’t stray off on your own again. I want to be close enough to protect you.”

 

Lista swallowed the knot in her throat at his impassioned plea. How could she deny him?

 

She nodded minutely and pressed her free hand against his cheek. “I promise, Quatre.”

 

He stood there holding her hand tightly, unwilling to release her, but he did so anyway, nodding in satisfaction. She closed in on him and pulled him into a hug, locking her arms tight around his shoulders. “You’re so tense,” she said quietly. “You’re worried.”

 

Quatre sighed as she pulled away from him. He had to appreciate her ability to call him out. “About more than just your wellbeing, yes.”

 

Lista motioned towards the elevator door. “Come on. Let’s go to the food court for something to drink. And you can tell me all about it.”

 

They floated off her Taurus’s cockpit platform and moved silently to the elevator door. Once inside, Lista pressed a button for a couple floors up and turned to Quatre as she unzipped her flight jacket. “Okay, what’s going on with you?”

 

He curled his hands into his hair and shook his head. “Zechs installed strategic programs into the mobile dolls. Those programs are only going to become more refined as he collects battle data on us. This battle was difficult enough as it is, and we have our limits. The mobile dolls don’t. I suspect Zechs will use that to his advantage.”

 

“You’re putting way too much pressure on yourself,” Lista replied with a frown. “We’ll figure something out. I’ll always believe the five of you are what’s needed. You need to have faith. Zechs won’t win. Not against us or anyone else.”

 

A small smile cracked through Quatre’s worry as the elevator doors slid open. As she moved through before him, the smile faded and his concerns returned to the surface.

 

The two of them moved inside the food court, finding that Sally, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were already inside. Trowa was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Wufei took advantage of the low gravity and floated about in a state of meditation. Duo sat at one of the many empty tables sipping on a cup of water. Sally merely stood away from them, studying their demeanors, although she knew they wouldn’t tell her anything without them simply saying it themselves.

 

Duo perked up his head and thrust himself out of his chair as Quatre and Lista approached him. “Lissy, you about gave me a damn heart attack!” He jerked his arms around her, knocking the air from her chest. “You keep taking years off of my life!”

 

As he pulled away, he stuck a pointed finger in her direction. She was smiling. “Don’t be pulling those stunts again, damn it, or I’ll kill you myself.”

 

She nodded, stifling a chuckle. “It’s good to see you, too, Duo.”

 

He grumbled and sat back down in his chair, swiping his cup for another swig of water.

 

“I’m glad you both are all right,” Sally spoke up, moving up to stand in front of their table. Quatre pulled out the empty chair next to Duo for Lista and motioned for her to sit down. She flashed him a smile, and he helped push her chair in before he took a seat himself. “But now that you’re all back, we should probably discuss the battle.”

 

Duo leaned back in his chair with a loud exhale. “They kept coming after us no matter how hard we fought.”

 

Quatre poured Lista a glass of water and offered it to her. “Fighting like that won't get us anywhere. What we really need now is a plan.”

 

Duo scoffed, taking another sip of his water. “Easier said than done.” He turned to Quatre as he poured himself a glass of water. “We've already made it pretty close to Libra. I think it’s too late for a plan.”

 

Trowa pushed himself off the wall. “More mobile dolls will come to guard Libra. They'll probably separate us then attack.”

 

“You're right,” Sally concurred with a nod. “And the enemy will attack when you're most worn out.”

 

“Like anytime now,” Lista added matter-of-factly. “They can send out as many mobile dolls as they want, whenever they want. We can’t fight them nonstop.”

 

“That simply means we'll have to crush Libra before they get to us,” Wufei spoke up from the other side of the room.

 

Quatre lowered his head, leaning his forehead onto his propped fists. _No, that won’t work! We don't stand a chance. But what options do we have?_

He felt Lista lay her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, but he only tightened his eyes shut in painful, worrisome thought.

 

 

 

 

Howard stood on the footbridge of the docking bay with a clipboard in his hands, scanning over the updates from his lead mechanics on the repairs of the Gundams, as well as Noin’s and Lista’s Tauruses. He turned to Heero, who stood silent and watchful at his side. “There's no need to worry yet. We have the people and resources. And the Gundams are almost repaired.”

 

Heero gave a half-nod. “Yeah. _Almost_.”

 

Howard nodded and handed the clipboard off to a passing engineer. “That's right. We're not machines. If they keep challenging us like this, we'll eventually fold. Both the pilots and the mechanics.”

 

Heero lifted up a handful of black disks. “Could you install this?”

 

A gray brow quirked over his black sunglasses as he took them and studied them. He snapped his head up in realization. “This is... You can't mean...”

 

“Quatre can handle that,” Heero assured him.

 

Howard made a noise deep in his throat and peered up at Sandrock. “I see. Okay, I'll do it.”

 

 

 

 

Sally led the Gundam pilots, Lista, and Noin down the hall leading into the docking bay. “Peacemillion has moved into close range of Libra. No doubt they’ve noticed we’re attempting a preemptive strike. At this rate, it’s our best move.” She moved to the side as they entered the bay. “Good luck, all of you.”

 

Nodding simultaneously, the pilots floated up to their respective suits, performing their pre-flight checks and starting up their systems. But Quatre followed Lista to her Taurus, grabbing her wrist before she could move inside of her cockpit.

 

She spun around, looking at him curiously. “Remember your promise, Lista,” he said. “Stay close to me.”

 

The corner of her mouth curled into a small smile. “I will. I promise. Be careful, Quatre.”

 

He nodded and pushed himself off of her cockpit platform, moving over to his own. He spun around and sat in his chair. But before he could so much as buckle himself in, Heero was standing on his cockpit landing, his helmet tucked under his shoulder.

 

“Heero?”

 

“I've asked Howard to install the Zero system in Sandrock,” Heero said simply.

 

Quatre jerked back in alarm. His palms instantly grew clammy. “But why?!”

 

“It's a good system for leading troops into battle,” he replied. “Try it out.”

 

He shook his head firmly, the memories of his first experiences under the Zero system’s influence flooding back to him. “No, Heero. I can't do it. Not the Zero system! You should lead us with Wing Zero!”

 

Heero shook his head. “Wing Zero will be fighting Epyon.” He paused. “But someone has to lay out a plan if we’re going to survive this.”

 

“I know that,” Quatre said quietly.

 

“Then you take command. You and I both know we need a plan, and you’re the best one for the job. This is the way you can pay back the people in space,” Heero replied. He pushed himself from Quatre’s platform before he could rebuke further.  “The code's ZERO. You have to input the letters to activate the system.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth, hoping for one final plea, when Howard’s face popped up in his cockpit. “Mobile dolls from Libra are approaching! You all better head out!”

 

Amongst the sounds of verniers revving up around him, Quatre clutched his hands over the controls, clenching his teeth, trying to ignore the painful, sick churning in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, fought to control his erratic breathing, and moved off after the others.

 

The suits left Peacemillion in a defensive line toward the coming Virgo mobile dolls. Wing Zero suddenly blasted off past him before he could try one last time to convince him to remain and lead them.

 

“Epyon's on the way,” Heero said. “The rest is up to you.”

 

Duo chuckled and flexed his fingers over his controls. “We'll take good care of ‘em.” Deathscythe moved off towards the first unit of Virgos.

 

“Hang on!” Quatre shouted. “From a strategic point of view, Heero has to fight Epyon. We need our own strategy!”

 

Alarms blared in their cockpits. “They're here!” Wufei announced. He and Trowa moved off towards the second unit without warning.

 

Quatre felt his chest tighten in frustration as he watched them fly off into the fray. “Wufei! Trowa!”

 

The oncoming Virgos fired a spray of beams towards the Alto-Long, but Wufei managed to dodge them, weapon drawn, and slammed Alto-Long’s fist into the chestplate of one of the Virgos. But he felt pushback. He couldn’t even feel cracks in its defenses. He grit his teeth, cursing under his breath, as another barrage of beams came at him from all angles.

 

“Wufei! Move back here for now!” Quatre shouted.

 

Deathscythe Hell moved up next to Quatre. “Why should he? I'll back him up!” Duo announced. Deathscythe Hell’s wings expanded against the darkness of space, nearly blending in, and as he blasted upwards, a beam slammed into him, knocking him off balance.

 

Quatre’s gripped his controls tighter as he turned his attention to Trowa, who was sending out barrage after barrage of missiles. But as he took down one line of Virgos, another appeared in its wake, growing dangerously close to boxing him in each time.

 

Lista’s face popped up in Sandrock’s cockpit. She said nothing at first; she only studied the clench of his jaw, the tightening of his brow, even the sweat trickling down his face. “Quatre, are you okay?”

 

Quatre didn’t meet her gaze. He was staring down at his control keys, his eyes moving over the letters to spell ZERO. “I’m fine, Lista,” he bit out. “I just need you to stay close to me. We're not getting anywhere. We've got to get into some kind of a formation.”

 

In the midst of his hurried, muddled thoughts, a Virgo approached him from above. He barely heard Lista cry out for him to move, but as Quatre turned to defend himself, Noin’s white Taurus slammed into the side of the enemy Virgo and blasted a beam through its middle.

 

Quatre cursed himself for losing his focus and watched as Noin and Lista sandwiched him. “It's the same,” Noin said bleakly. “It's just like the attack on the Sanc Kingdom.”

 

Lista turned and watched as Duo, Trowa, and Wufei continued to be bested by each unit they accosted. Her breathing quickened; she knew as well as Noin and Quatre that they were done for if the battle kept up this way.

 

Alarms went off in her cockpit, and she snapped her head up just in time to see a Virgo falling down upon her. She grunted as she grabbed her controls to dodge, but it locked onto her Taurus, careening her downwards. She heard Quatre and Noin shout out for her, and she jerked her joysticks hard.

 

She couldn’t get free.

 

The Virgo positioned its beam cannon into the chest of her Taurus. She sunk back into her pilot’s seat, released a shrill gasp, and prepared herself for what was to come. As she squeezed her eyes shut, a heavy force slammed into both of them, unlocking the Virgo from on top of her Taurus.

 

She blinked herself out of her confusion and turned her head just in time for Deathscythe Hell to slice its double scythe crossways into the Virgo, destroying it in a golden flash.

 

“Lissy, you okay?” Duo’s voice crackled in her cockpit.

 

She swallowed a gulp of air; her throat was dry. She cleared her throat before croaking out a “yes” and thanking him for the save.

 

Quatre floated above them, listened to their short exchange before Duo left and rejoined the fray. He looked at Lista in her cockpit; she was visibly shaken. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with quickened, deep breaths.

 

His fingers moved over his keyboard without a second thought, typing in ZERO. And with a deep exhale, his cockpit flashed a familiar, frightening gold.

 

He felt invisible strings pulling at him, tugging at his head, his thoughts, but he closed his eyes and mentally pushed the fog aside. “Wufei, fly right through the enemy troops! The rest of us will direct fire to where Wufei was!”

 

Everyone stopped, confused, and turned towards Sandrock. Duo scratched his cheek, Lista plucked from her thoughts at the firm sound in his voice. Wufei wasted no time; Alto-Long blasted at top speed through the stationary Virgos. And he passed each of them, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Lista, and Noin fired on them, blasting them with no effort.

 

Quatre clutched his hands over his controls. “The enemy's divided into a number of units. Now's our chance to defeat those units one at a time. Trowa, attack the troops on the upper right. Duo and Wufei, destroy the front unit. Lista and Miss Noin, use that opportunity to box in each unit from retreating.”

 

Trowa nodded once. “Roger!”

 

Duo’s mouth curled into a smirk. “Gotcha!”

 

Wufei sounded off in satisfaction. “There's a good plan!”

 

They all took off, executing Quatre’s orders. Noin and Lista corralled the Virgos closer to the other three Gundam pilots as they fired, sliced, blew up each of the Virgos as if they were made of paper.

 

Quatre felt the heat in his cockpit rising. His knuckles ached from his tight hold on the controls as he watched his friends successfully implementing his strategy. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as another throb of pain panged against his head. “I can't let the system control me. There's no choice now but to master the system.”

 

He closed his eyes, the sounds of the battle around him muting to nothing, and flashes of his first experiences with the Zero system invaded his mind. He’d blown up a colony. He’d nearly killed Trowa, Heero, and himself. He wreaked havoc on innocent people in a skewed sense of justice.

 

“I’m not going to let it win,” he mumbled to himself as he forced his eyes open. And when he did, he watched as his friends moved off to the final two units. Just how much time had passed since he’d begun fighting against the Zero system’s effects?

 

He watched the Virgos change formations in an effort to combat the Gundams’ assault. He frowned. “The movements of these mobile dolls aren't just programmed. Someone's changing their tactics based on the actual battle.” His mind raced through faces, names, motives, until it came to a screeching halt.

 

His eyes narrowed. “Dorothy Catalonia.”

 

 

 

 

Dorothy ripped the helmet from her head in aggravation, tossing it to the ground. She slammed her fist against the communications button, connecting herself to the bridge. “Use Libra's main cannon and strike them!”

 

Quinze flinched at the venom in her voice. “What's going on?! You've got to be kidding!”

 

“It's the only way to stop the Gundams!” Dorothy spat. “Do it now!”

 

 

 

 

Howard and Sally watched Libra’s position slowly changing. “What are they doing?” Sally asked aloud.

 

Quatre’s face appeared on one of their screens. “Be careful! They're going to try shooting down Peacemillion!”

 

Howard’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses. “They're what?!”

 

“Move the ship!” Sally shouted hurriedly.

 

Howard turned to her in disbelief. “This ship's massive! It can't move that fast!”

 

Sally met his gaze with one of fire. “Just do it!”

 

 

 

 

The Gundams moved to take down the final unit when Quatre’s face popped up in each of their cockpits, his eyes burning with intensity. “Everyone, get out of here now!”

 

Duo turned his attention to Libra as it altered its position to its side, revealing the large cannon underneath. “Libra's firing their main weapon?!”

 

None of them waited to see what happened. They powered up their verniers and moved out of the cannon’s trajectory, watching as Libra began to crackle with concentrated energy. There was a white flash, and the beam screamed through the black of space.

 

They watched with baited breath, eyes unblinking, as the beam ripped just below the underside of the Peacemillion, incinerating metal plates at the corner of its wing.

 

Quatre, still swallowed by the golden light of the activated Zero system, flipped open his communication. “Howard, Sally, are you all right?!”

 

The other end of the line crackled with feedback before Sally’s voice broke through. “We’re okay here. We’re checking for damages, and then we’ll prepare to move out of sight. You should all do the same.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Roger that.”

 

Duo released a heavy exhale, wiping his brow with the back of his arm. “That was a close one! White Fang must be feeling pretty desperate to go to those lengths.” He smirked and turned his attention to Quatre’s video. The gold from the Zero system was fading away. “Good job with those calls, buddy. You saved us out here.”

 

Quatre gave him a weak, tired smile. “We should all head back to Peacemillion. They may need our assistance.”

 

The others concurred and blasted off towards Peacemillion as it began its slow burn away from Libra. He took one last look at Libra in the background, and flew off towards Peacemillion with a heavy, proud, and accomplished sigh of relief that he had conquered the demon that drove him so mad before. He felt lighter. He felt free.

 

He felt _hope_.


	28. Chapter 28

Peacemillion floated in a stationary position amongst the wreckage of a destroyed colony while mechanics flew inside and out repairing the damages done by Libra’s cannon.

 

Duo stood at the foot of Deathscythe Hell, its cockpit system hooked up to a computer. His fingers skittered over the keyboard, checking his system readouts. The computer beeped back at him, and a satisfied smile spread across his face. “Okay, it's all done. You never know when we'll have to fight next, right?” He peered up at the silent, towering Gundam. “I'm counting on you, buddy.”

 

His eyes veered to Sandrock, which stood next to Deathscythe Hell, and saw the cockpit shield door open. Curious, he sprang himself upwards in the low gravity, finding Quatre wriggling something out from under his control panel. “Quatre, what are you doing?”

 

Quatre smiled and turned to Duo as he stepped outside with the small black box in his hands. “Disengaging the Zero system. I don't need it anymore.” He turned his head, finding Heero standing at the opening of his own cockpit staring at them. “Don't worry, Heero. I can still fight without it.”

 

Heero said nothing, only giving him a single nod of affirmation.

 

“Hey, Heero, you've got to be careful yourself,” Duo spoke up as Heero prepared to enter Wing Zero’s cockpit. “You can control it now, but that doesn't change the fact that it's a dangerous system.”

 

Heero nodded again. “You're right.” He disappeared inside the cockpit without another word.

 

Duo’s eyes widened and he turned to Quatre in shock. “I can't believe he agreed!” Quatre chuckled, looking down at the black box marked “ZERO” in gold letters. His fingers tightened over it, feeling a sense of accomplishment and victory.

 

“Hey, you guys! I thought I told you to leave the repairs to the mechanics!” Howard’s voice shouted from down below. Duo and Quatre peered over the edge of Sandrock’s cockpit platform at the older man. “Don't forget it's your duty as pilots to rest when you can!”

 

Duo waved his hand dismissively. “We know!” He slapped his hand on Quatre’s shoulder with a smirk. “Hey, man, I'm famished. What do you say we find Lissy and grab something to eat?”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “That sounds good to me.”

 

 

 

 

Sally, Noin, and Lista stood on the bridge of Peacemillion, skimming over split screens of schematics and radar readouts. “Natural resource satellite MO-II,” Sally started. “They're done mining it, so it's been left circling Earth. It's perfect for a frontline base.”

 

Noin and Lista nodded in agreement. “Look at all those mobile suits,” Noin replied. “The World Nation's bringing all the weapons from Earth to this one location.”

 

Lista folded her arms over her chest. “It sure looks that way. It's pretty crazy that they could assemble this many suits so quickly.” She pressed a button on the control panel, bringing up another screen showing the readout count of mobile suit troops. Her eyes narrowed. “Does Treize Khushrenada honestly expect that he'll be able to settle this war in space?”

 

Noin shook her head. “I don't know. But they've never done anything like this before.” Her shoulders tightened. “What in the world could those guys be thinking?”

 

Lista and Sally exchanged glances with one another before looking to Noin. The three women said nothing; they only continued to study the information coming in from the World Nation, from MO-II.

 

“This is going to get so much worse,” Lista muttered under her breath. But as Sally and Noin turned to look at her, she knew they heard her. She sighed heavily, tapping her foot anxiously. “There’s a lot of history between these two. Somehow I don’t think it’s going to be doing any favors for the coming war.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough dark and dreary for one day!” Duo announced from behind. The three women spun around, finding a jubilant Duo moving inside, a smiling Quatre following. “Why don’t you ladies take a breather and come get something to eat with us? We have all the time in the world to talk about this stupid war.”

 

Sally placed her hand on Lista’s shoulder with a smile. “I’m fine, but you should go with them, Lista. Take some time to recover some energy and relax.” She turned to Noin. “You going to go, Noin?”

 

Noin shook her head. “No, I’ll stay here with you and analyze all this information. The more we know, the better.” She offered a comforting smile to Lista and gave her a gentle nudge. “You should go, Lista. Sally and I can handle it.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to interject, but Duo wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her along. “Let’s go, Lissy! Food is calling my name!” He practically dragged her out of the room, Quatre flashing a warm smile to the other two women before rushing out after them.

 

As they moved around the corner towards the food court, Duo finally slid his arm from around Lista’s shoulders. “You know, Lissy, while we’re at it, I hope you don’t make it a habit of me having to save you out there. That shaves years off of my life, you know.”

 

Eyebrow cocked, Lista elbowed him in the side. “That evens us for the past several months of you not bothering to reach out to let me know you weren’t dead.” A smile curled onto her face. “But thank you. It’s comforting to know that you have my back out there.”

 

Duo gave her a goofy grin, winking playfully. “All the time.” His face grew serious suddenly and he shoved a finger in her face. “But that doesn’t mean you can go off gallivanting and do whatever you want and think I’m gonna bail you out! Don’t be stupid!”

 

Lista muffled her chuckle and nodded. “I promise. Nothing crazy out there.”

 

Duo sighed and rubbed his fingers over his temple. “God, I hope you keep that promise. I know how you operate.”

 

She shook her head, somewhat amused, and they moved into the food court. A platter of sandwiches, vegetables, and bottled water were sitting out for them. Duo grabbed a plate and began filling it with handfuls of vegetables and two sandwiches.

 

“Man, you were pretty kick-ass out there, Quatre,” Duo said as he moved out of the way for Lista and Quatre to gather their lunch. “At least the Zero system is good for something.”

 

Lista halted in her tracks, shoving her face in front of Quatre’s in alarm. “Wait a minute. The Zero system?”

 

Quatre smiled, the concern painting her features evident, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Lista. I’ve already disengaged it from Sandrock. I don’t believe I’ll need it again. Heero thought it would be helpful in the battle, and he was right.”

 

Lista’s brows furrowed into a point as they moved off to a table. “Heero? This was Heero’s idea? That system is beyond dangerous! You never know what it can do to you!” She placed her plate and bottle of water on the table. “Are you okay? How do you feel?”

 

Quatre’s smile widened, and he moved her chair out for her, motioning for her to sit. She sighed exasperatingly and did so hard, waiting impatiently for him to sit down next to her and answer her question. “Surprisingly clear-headed. I suppose the situation enabled me to rise above its effects, and I was able to utilize it properly. I can rely on my own faculties from now on in leading the battle and implementing strategies.”

 

Lista’s shoulders slumped in another sigh as she studied him for sincerity, hoping he wasn’t simply trying to sate her. After a moment of her eyes locked heavy with his, his smile unfaltering, she nodded in acceptance. “As long as there are no aftereffects. I hope you’d say something.”

 

Quatre couldn’t stifle his chuckle. “I don’t believe I could hide anything from you if there were, so I’d be careful not to make that mistake.” Lista flashed him a content smile and took a bite of her sandwich. “But rest assured, I’m doing all right. I appreciate your concern, though. It’s warming.”

 

Duo watched the exchange with a wide smirk. Making a quick decision, he pushed himself back to his feet and grabbed his plate. “I think I’m gonna eat my lunch in my room and try to get some shut-eye before Zechs decides to attack again. You two crazy kids should do the same here soon.”

 

Lista burned a hole through him as his smile widened from behind Quatre. His attempt to give them time alone was blatantly obvious. She knew Quatre had to be aware of it, also. But Duo left the food court without another word, whistling a jubilant tune.

 

Quatre took a drink of his water, amused by the look of stone on Lista’s face as her eyes followed Duo out of the food court. As she turned around with a grumble, he made no move to break eye contact. He simply sat there admiring her, appreciating her.

 

A cherry blush sprinkled her cheeks, and she swallowed the growing lump in her throat under his deep, penetrating gaze. “I must confess something, Lista,” Quatre suddenly spoke up, causing her to snap backwards in alarm. His hands cupped the bottom of his water bottle, his eyes now fixated on the ripples inside. “I was petrified to use the Zero system. I was adamant with Heero that I had no business using it after what I did with it last time. But he insisted it was a good system for a tactical advantage.”

 

Lista cocked her head to the side in curiosity. “Then why did you use it?”

 

His eyes met with hers again. “Because of you.”

 

Lista’s lips parted as she drew in a soft breath of air. “Me? I don’t understand.”

 

He leaned back against his chair, his hands now folded in his lap. “I was trying to figure out the best way to unite us into some kind of strategy. It was obvious fighting as separate units was getting us nowhere. We were being overpowered. I thought I wouldn’t need to resort to the Zero system. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to.”

 

He paused for a moment, replaying it back in his head. “But then I saw that Virgo attack you. You could have died, and I wouldn’t have been fast enough to stop it. Thank goodness Duo was close enough to intercede.” He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers again. Her face had fallen, softened, at the concern in his voice. “It was no longer a question of using it. And I’d do it again if it would save you from a fate that I promised would not happen to you. I don’t want anyone I care about to die, not when there’s something I can do to prevent it.”

 

Lista leaned forward, her hands sliding atop his. “Quatre, that’s so sweet. And selfless.” She paused, a smirk playing about her lips. “And stupid. I don’t want you putting yourself on the line for me. And if you do it again, I’ll hurt you.”

 

Quatre chuckled and nodded. “I’ll try to keep that promise. I’m just glad that everything worked out well for us and that everyone is safe.”

 

She patted his hands before retreating back into her chair, pointing an incriminating finger in his direction. “It can stay that way as long as you don’t decide to do that for me again. You’ll have a better chance taking on all of White Fang alone and winning than dealing with me.”

 

A hearty laugh filled the room, and Quatre reached for his uneaten sandwich. “Crossing you would be the unwise thing to do. And I’d prefer not to test those waters.” She nodded in finality, and they both ate in silence, exchanging knowing, playful smiles with one another. 

 

 

 

 

Relena begrudgingly followed Dorothy through the mobile doll bays, rolling her eyes as the mechanics saluted her as she led her through the loud clanking of metal. It wasn’t her idea of a pleasant stroll, but it was better than being locked up in her room.

 

“What do you think, Relena? Don't you find it invigorating?” Dorothy continued to walk, but spun around, her smile spirited and eager. “There's a tension in the air as people prepare for war, after all.”

 

Relena said nothing, only tightening her hands together in front of her stomach, brows scrunching in an unhappy frown. Dorothy stopped and propped her hands on her hips. “Are you worried about Milliardo? You must be. After all, his next opponent is Treize.”

 

Relena didn’t attempt to hide her scoff. “Why would my brother start a war with a former friend rather than talking things over like civilized adults?”

 

Dorothy giggled, amused by her. “Because that's what they both want to do. You can't understand how the two of them feel. But that doesn’t really matter.” She turned and signaled towards two suits, red and blue, away from the normal Virgos. “Look at those, Relena.”

 

Relena followed her finger, brow cocked in curiosity. “What are they?”

 

“They’re called Mercurius and Vayeate,” Dorothy replied. “They're mobile suits built by the same engineers who made the Gundams.” Her smile curled wide. “Their test pilots were Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton.”

 

Relena flinched at the sound of Heero’s name. Her head snapped up towards the suits once more. “What?”

 

Dorothy nodded excitedly. “They've been reconstructed into mobile dolls with the combat data of the Gundam pilots installed in the systems.”

 

Relena sucked in her bottom lip worriedly. “Even Heero's?”

 

Dorothy pressed her palms to her cheeks giddily. “A Gundam versus a programmed doll. I wonder which of them will end up winning.”

 

“Heero won't lose,” Relena spat quickly, her eyes hard.

 

Dorothy studied the convinced look on Relena’s face, and she nodded concededly. “You're right. He's very strong.” She pressed her hand on Relena’s shoulder. “If you'll excuse me, I have work to take care of. But feel free to look around, Miss Relena.”

 

Relena watched her go, her throat burning with bile, before turning to look up at the two colorful, towering suits. She pressed a hand against her abdomen. The worry was quickly burning into sickness in the pit of her stomach, her face softening at the thought of Heero.

 

“So, you know one of the Gundam pilots, too?”

 

Relena blinked and perked her head to the side, finding a dark-, short-haired woman hiding behind the leg of one of the Virgos. Curious, Relena made sure no one was watching and retreated into the shadow of the Virgo. “Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Hilde Schbeiker. I spent a lot of time with a Gundam pilot myself,” she replied. “I'm not nearly as strong as they are. And I can't fight with them. But I can do something.”

 

Relena offered her a smile. “You seem strong enough to me.” Just as quickly, her smile faded, and she lowered her head to her feet. “I doubt if I can do anything to help them out.” After a moment of silence, Hilde unsure of what to say to comfort her, Relena locked eyes with her again and forced on a small smile. “Anyway, it's too dangerous to stay here. You'd better make your escape.”

 

Hilde smiled in gratitude and fished a flash drive from her pocket. “I will. I have to deliver this data I got on Libra. I know it will help them.” She peeked out from behind the Virgo’s leg, checking for any signs of mechanics or soldiers. Seeing that she was still clear, she tucked the flash drive back into her pocket and turned back to Relena. “Why not come with me? You wanna see that Gundam pilot you know, right?”

 

Relena’s face fell. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to see Heero again. She shook her head with a quiet sigh. “I can't. I have to stay. I still have things to do here.”

 

Hilde nodded in understanding. “Then I'd better go.” She took a step from behind the Virgo’s leg and stopped, turning back towards her. “What was your name?”

 

Relena’s smile tweaked. “Relena Peacecraft. I hope you take care, Hilde. It was nice meeting you.”

 

Hilde flashed her a thumbs up. “You, too, Relena.”

 

And, with that, Hilde disappeared back into the shadows, Relena silently wishing her safe travels to the Gundam pilots. She stole one last look up at the pair of red and blue suits before moving off alone, not quite sure where she’d end up.

 

 

 

 

On the bridge of Libra, Quinze stood tall and stiff as he reveled in his control for the time that Zechs decided to take some rest. Dorothy sat comfortably in the commander’s chair, watching with interest, when a red light filled the bridge and an alarm sounded loudly, snapping Quinze from his stupor. “What was that?!”

 

A soldier spun around from his station. “The number five hangar hatch has been destroyed! A Taurus cruiser's emerging!”

 

Quinze curled his hands into fists at his sides. If he let someone get away under his watch, he knew Zechs would never let him be in charge again.

 

Dorothy walked to his side, her hands folded behind her back. “It looks as though the Taurus carrier's making a beeline for Peacemillion.”

 

Knowing Zechs would likely pass over him to Dorothy in his absence, Quinze shouted, “Send out the Virgos and go after it at once!”

 

Dorothy shook her head. “Virgos won't do it. Send out the Mercurius and the Vayeate. That'll attract the Gundams.”

 

Aggravated, Quinze moved away from her. “I'll give the orders here! Keep your ideas to yourself! This isn't a game for children, you know!”

 

Dorothy’s eyes slanted. “How true. It's a war. A beautiful war.”

 

Unnerved by the calm in her voice, Quinze shouted to release the Mercurius and Vayeate, eager to prove Zechs that he could handle it as his second-in-command.

 

 

 

 

Inside the Taurus, Hilde’s fingers flew over her keyboard, pulling up the radar. Mobile dolls were closing in quickly from behind. “They're after me. But I’m coming, Duo. I’ll get you this information if I have to die doing it!”

 

 

 

 

Quatre walked into a conference room, where the other four pilots sat at a table. Duo and Trowa were in the middle of a chess game while Wufei and Heero merely observed. “I just heard from Lista on the bridge,” Quatre spoke up happily. “The repairs to the engine are almost done.”

 

Duo grinned. “Howard is quick about getting his work done.” His eyes moved back to the chess board, studying it for a short moment. “I'll make my move quickly, too.” He picked up a piece and moved it.

 

“I wonder if it'll make up for our delays,” Trowa added, his chin propped against his fingers, as he, too, made his move.

 

Duo chewed the inside of his mouth in thought. “Now what move should I make?”

 

An arm moved in from behind him, and Wufei picked up one of Duo’s white pieces, shifting it forward. Trowa straightened in his chair with a short smile. “Excellent play.”

 

Wufei folded his arms across his chest and moved back against the wall. “Offense is the best defense. If you're only defensive, you limit your prospects.”

 

Duo turned over his shoulder, flashing his staid comrade a thumbs up. “Thanks for the good tip, Wufei.” He spun around, facing a quiet Heero, who sat with his head lowered, staring at the table. “Hey, Heero, wanna play?”

 

Heero said nothing, didn’t blink, didn’t move. Duo looked over his shoulder at Quatre, who exchanged an apprehensive glance before turning his attention to Heero. “What's the matter, Heero?” Quatre asked worriedly. “Is something bothering you?”

 

Before they could prod him further, there was a large beep in the room, and the overhead screen lit to life with Lista’s face. “Hey, guys. I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have several Virgo units closing in on our position fast. You better get suited up and meet them.”

 

Duo sighed and pushed himself to his feet. “There you have it. They've beaten us to the punch.”

 

 

 

 

The five Gundams blasted from Peacemillion, hurriedly moving towards the sea of Virgos spreading out to close in on them. Inside Sandrock, Lista’s face was on his video screen, her eyes worried. “Quatre, are you sure you don’t want me to come out there?”

 

Quatre offered her a smile. “Don’t worry, Lista. The five of us should be enough to take care of this. There’s no need to put yourself in danger.” His smile widened slightly to placate her. “But I would appreciate you being another set of eyes for me.”

 

Lista sighed and nodded in defeat. “I can do that. I’ll let you know if I notice anything. Just be careful.”

 

Quatre nodded and shut off his video, pulling up his radar to study the mobile doll formations. “Everyone, the largest unit is coming in from the right. Wufei, Trowa, can you handle them?”

 

“Roger,” Trowa responded. Heavyarms and Alto-Long broke off from Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, and Sandrock. And the five of them slammed into the fray, moving to push the mobile dolls back from getting too close to Peacemillion.

 

Deathscythe Hell sliced through another two Virgos, and Duo groaned in aggravation. “There's just no end to them!”

 

His cockpit suddenly filled up with static, and a familiar female voice echoed through. “Peacemillion! Peacemillion! Do you read?!”

 

Duo’s face paled, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. “No. That sounds like...”

 

“Please come in! _Duo!”_ There was another round of static, followed by Hilde’s scream, before the transmission suddenly cut out.

 

Duo gripped his controls tighter, his face furrowed into a scowl. “No! Hilde!”

 

Sandrock came up next to him. “Duo! Go find her!” Quatre shouted.

 

Duo shook his head, swallowing the burning sickness climbing his throat. “And leave you?!”

 

“Just go!” Quatre demanded. “We'll handle things here!”

 

Duo shook his head again, conflicted, as he watched Sandrock move off to fight off another batch of Virgos. Lista’s face appeared in his cockpit. “Duo, I’ve locked on to her location. I’m sending you the coordinates now. She’s not far away, but you need to hurry. She’s under heavy fire from two mobile dolls. Be careful.”

 

Duo nodded numbly, feeding the coordinates into his navigation. “All right. Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

Hilde’s head slammed against the control panel under another round of beam blasts against the back of her Taurus. Her head was pounding, blood trickling down between her eyes. She could see the light glistening off of Peacemillion in the distance. “I'll make it. It's not over yet,” Hilde croaked weakly. She clutched the flash drive in one of her palms. “I'll get this data to Duo and the others. I won’t let you take me down now!”

 

Smoke began to fill up her cockpit. She coughed, wheezing for air, and turned around just in time to see the Vayeate aim its beam cannon at her for one final blast. She gasped and closed her eyes, sure that this was her swan song, but her Taurus jerked as it was pulled from the line of fire.

 

When Hilde opened her eyes, she relaxed and sighed in relief as the dark, towering form of Deathscythe Hell held her Taurus from sinking into the deep, endless abyss of space.

 

“Hilde, you still alive?” Duo’s hard voice echoed in her cockpit.

 

She managed a weak smile. She knew how angry he was. “Yeah, I’m okay, Duo.”

 

Duo fought against his climbing rage and urged her Taurus behind him, facing down the two unfamiliar suits. “Stay back! I'll take care of these guys!”

 

“Duo, be careful!” Hilde shouted. “Those mobile dolls are programmed with data on two Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton.”

 

Duo flinched as the two suits got into a formation in front of him. “You've gotta be kidding! So this is like fighting the two of them at once!”

 

Deathscythe Hell flipped its scythe and swung at the Vayeate, but it flew out of the way. Mercurius activated its shields just before he could try to slice through it. His scythe bounced right off. Gritting his teeth, his cockpit alarm went off. Vayeate had come up behind him and fired its beam into Deathscythe Hell’s back.

 

Duo grunted as his suit quaked with the impact. “Even so, they're pretty good copies!” He swung his scythe backwards, slicing right through the head of the Vayeate. “But they're still just dolls to me.” He yanked his scythe away from the Vayeate, and it exploded in a blast of gold.

 

He turned and faced the Mercurius, which closed in on him quickly. “You don’t really expect a Gundam pilot to lose to a bunch of dolls, do you?!”

 

Mercurius moved to assemble its shield again, but Deathscythe Hell swatted away the discs as they crackled with energy. Duo’s knuckles ached as he charged his scythe to full power and swung at the defenseless Mercurius. “You've met your match!”

 

And in one swift swing, the scythe sliced through the center of the Mercurius, and it exploded in a ball of light. Duo released a heavy exhale through his nose. “Next time try programming in _my_ data.” He disengaged his scythe and put it away, quickly turning his attention to Hilde’s unmoving Taurus. He picked it up in Deathscythe Hell’s arms, his heart clattering nervously against his ribcage.

 

He activated his video, and Hilde was slumped over in her seat, the belts the only things keeping her upright. He could see spattered blood on her control panel. “Hilde! Hey, Hilde! Come in! Answer me, damn it!” he shouted.

 

A soft moan echoed in his cockpit, and Hilde struggled to lift her head to look at Duo’s stern face flashing on her screen. “D-Duo, I'm glad you're safe.”

 

Duo gave her an indignant scoff. “Yeah, but you're in terrible shape! What the hell did you come all the way here for?!”

 

Hilde groaned as she moved to lift her hand, opening her palm to show him the small black flash drive. “I brought you this data on Libra. I want you to use it. I’m sure it will help you.”

 

Duo’s shoulders slumped, his words coming out in a stammer. “But...why... Why'd you risk your life?!”

 

She offered him a weak, pained smile and lowered her hand into her lap. “Because...I just...I wanted to, Duo.”

 

Duo stared at her in disbelief before lowering his head. “Christ,” he swore. He slammed a finger at her face on the screen. “You’re a stupid damn fool!”

 

Hilde chuckled, then groaned at the stab of pain, her smile remaining. “I figured you'd say something like that.”

 

Duo shook his head hard, clenching his teeth, wanting so badly to rip her a new one, when there was a beep in his cockpit. “Duo, it’s Lista. Do you copy?”

 

Hilde’s head hung low as she pressed a hand against her side. Duo watched her with deep concern. “Yeah, I’m here, Lissy. I got Hilde. She’s safe.”

 

“Good. The others are on their way back to Peacemillion. The battle is over. Bring Hilde here right away. I have a medical team waiting for you in the docking bay to treat her,” Lista replied.

 

Duo nodded, but said nothing else to her. He turned his attention back to Hilde, who appeared to be slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness. “Hilde, the first face you’re gonna see when you wake up is mine, and you’re gonna have an earful to listen to.”

 

 

 

 

Back on Peacemillion, Duo quickly fished Hilde out of her cockpit, gently floating down below, where the medical team, his comrades, and Lista were waiting for him. The doctors instructed him to place her carefully on the stretcher.

 

Duo was reluctant to pull away from her, but the doctors moved quickly to begin patching her up, speaking quickly to one another on their initial diagnosis of her injuries. They wheeled her away, leaving Duo staring down at the flash drive in his palm.

 

Lista and Quatre were the first to come to his side. Lista pressed her hands against his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. “Are you okay?”

 

Duo nodded slowly against her hands. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

 

Lista looked to Quatre for a moment, gauging his reaction, before she slid her hands away from Duo. “What was she doing out there? She had a Taurus that came from Libra.”

 

Duo scoffed, shaking his head. “Yeah, that’s because that fool went onto Libra, hijacked their systems, and got the schematics for it. She said there’s blueprints and the whole nine on this little thing.” He clenched his hand over the flash drive. “She risked her life for this.”

 

“She’s brave,” Lista said. She closed her hand over his, hoping to comfort him. “There aren’t many people who would be willing to do that. Being on Libra has to be dangerous. She’s an invaluable ally.”

 

“She’s stupid,” Duo groused. “If she dies –”

 

“She won’t,” Quatre assured him quickly. “She seems like a resilient woman. I have no doubt that Peacemillion’s medical team will be able to nurse her back to health.” His face hardened. “We can't let the data she brought us go to waste.”

 

Duo nodded. “Right.” He turned over his shoulder to Heero, who stood several feet behind them. He moved off to him, his face firm with worry. “Heero, Relena Peacecraft's on Libra.”

 

Heero flinched, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise. “She is?”

 

Duo nodded. “Yeah. Hilde said she met her there before she passed out. I guess she said she has some work to do there. My guess is it has something to do with trying to get Zechs to see reason.” He shrugged and moved off without another word, leaving Heero thoughtful.

 

Lista and Quatre watched as Duo left the docking bay, presumably to deliver the flash drive to Howard, Noin, and Sally to analyze. Lista’s eyes faltered, and she folded her hands against her stomach. “I’m worried about him,” she said softly, her eyes cemented on Duo until he disappeared from sight. “He’s tense. And I’m sure he wouldn’t admit it, but he’s scared for her.”

 

“He and Hilde will be all right,” Quatre replied. “He just needs some time. Once the doctors have had time to give her an examination, they’ll know more about what they can do for her. Once he knows, I’m sure he’ll be back to his usual self.”

 

Lista released a heavy sigh, turning to Quatre. “I sure hope so.” She pressed a hand against her cheek and shook her head. “But anyway, while you battled, I had a chance to study and analyze their numbers. There seemed to be more units than any other time. It’s unlike Zechs, unless they’re starting to feel desperate. They have to be running low on suits with how many we’ve destroyed.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “I don’t believe they can produce them fast enough. But I’m sure they still have enough in preparation for when Treize decides to come to space. After Zechs’ attack on the Earth, there’s no doubt that he will be here soon enough.”

 

She tucked her arms together across her chest with a slow exhale, looking up at the row of Gundams. “And then the real war begins.”


	29. Chapter 29

Duo walked into the conference room, where Lista and the other Gundam pilots, sans Heero, were sitting silently, relaxing, reveling in the calm and silence for as short a moment as they assumed it would be.

 

Duo plopped down loudly in the empty chair next to Lista with a heavy sigh. “Hilde’s doing okay. She woke up, and I ripped her a new one. Damn woman only smiled at me.” He shook his head. “But she probably saved all of us a lot of grief.” He looked around the room, brow curled in interest. “Speaking of all of us, where in the world has Heero gone?”

 

“Out on the Virgo carrier we recovered,” Trowa replied in monotone. “You know where he's headed.”

 

Duo waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. But how come he left Wing Zero behind? I mean, is he gonna have a fist fight with Zechs?”

 

Quatre smiled and leaned over the table to look past Lista at him. “Knowing him, he'll fight any way he can. But I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason he went.”

 

Duo slapped his hands on the table, cocking an eyebrow. “Wait a minute. You mean he went there to save that girl?”

 

“Of course he did,” Lista answered, giving him a shove. “Heero doesn’t like Relena being on Libra. No one else does, either. It’s too dangerous there, whether her brother is the one in charge or not. He wants to get her out of there.”

 

“In that case, I was giving him too much credit,” Wufei spoke up. “I had him figured as the sanest one among us.”

 

Trowa shrugged. “It just goes to show how powerful that girl is to be able to influence a guy like Heero.” He paused and turned to Wufei. “Wufei, if Heero does bring Relena back, at least welcome her here.”

 

Wufei scoffed, arms folded over his chest, as he leaned against his chair.

 

Duo shook his hand dismissively and turned back to Quatre and Lista. “Well, in any case, shouldn’t we go after him? I know Heero, but that place is crawling with White Fang cronies. There’s no telling what Zechs would do with him if he found out Heero managed to sneak on Libra.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “This isn't the time to decrease Peacemillion's defenses, especially now that Heero is gone.” A knowing smile curled onto his face. “Besides, let's leave the two of them alone for now.”

 

Duo’s face grew grim, and he exchanged hard, serious looks with each of them. “You guys really trust Heero? He makes mistakes just like the rest of us.”

 

Silence befell the room as they all pondered Duo’s words. No one wanted to believe Heero, the Perfect Soldier, was capable of that.

 

Lista groaned and shook her head. “Okay, thanks for bringing down the room, Duo.” Duo shrugged in defense before taking a large swig of his bottled water. “At any rate, I think it’s sweet that Heero wants to keep her safe. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s better than him being a robot.”

 

Wufei scoffed. “You feel that way because you’re a weak woman.”

 

Duo and Quatre turned to look at Lista to gauge her reaction; she was scowling. “Being a woman has nothing to do with it. And I’m not at all weak. I’m a soldier just like the rest of you,” she bit out.

 

Wufei shook his head. “No, you’re a traitor who betrayed her comrades.”

 

“Because it was the right thing to do,” Lista spat. Quatre’s face softened. He saw her clenched fists balled up in her lap, the muscles in her jaw locking up. He wanted to intervene, but suspected it may only make matters worse. “I’d do it again. I did it for all of you.”

 

“We didn’t ask for any help,” Wufei replied simply. “Military training or not, you’re still a typical woman, letting emotions dictate everything you do. If you didn’t believe in what the Alliance stood for, then why join them at all?”

 

Lista fought her boiling anger and hurt at his cavalier words, and the last thing she wanted to do was get into the difficulty of her military upbringing and the issues with her father. She didn’t think Wufei would care much; she knew he’d deem them emotional excuses.

 

There was a loud beep in the room, and Howard’s face popped up on the overhead screen. “Hey, guys. We have a couple units of mobile dolls headed this way. It’s a much smaller number than what we’re used to, and there’s no sign of Epyon. Either way, you better get moving.”

 

As Howard’s face disappeared, Lista was already on her feet before the Gundam pilots could move. She held out her hand, halting them. “You all can sit this one out. I’ll handle them myself.”

 

Duo scoffed and pushed himself to his feet with an incredulous chuckle. “Lissy, you’re out of your frickin’ mind. There’s no way in hell you can handle all those Virgos in a damn Taurus by yourself. Don’t talk crazy.”

 

She moved away from him, stopped at the door, and ignored the look of concern painting Quatre’s face. “I won’t be using my Taurus. I have this under control.” And, with that, she moved from the doorway.

 

Duo stared at the now empty doorway in confusion before turning to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. “What? What the hell is she talking about?”

 

Trowa locked eyes with Quatre, whose face had drained of its color, before turning to Duo. “She’s going to take Wing Zero.”

 

Duo was shaking his head wildly and moving towards the door while Quatre pushed himself to his feet in alarm. “What?! I don’t think so! There’s no way she can handle that demon of a system! It’ll wreck her! We have to do something! Come on, Quatre!”

 

Wufei shook his head and scoffed, halting both Duo and Quatre in their tracks. “Let her go. She obviously wants to prove that she’s strong.” He couldn’t stifle a small chuckle. “Although all she’s going to prove is she’s emotional and foolish. We’ve all had our bitter taste of Wing Zero. I think it’s time she does the same.”

 

Quatre shook his head, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Wufei, she’s not trained as a Gundam pilot! This is too dangerous for her! We can’t just let her go out there by herself!” Although he’d managed to master the system’s effects, the first time he’d used it flashed in his mind, taking him back towards the swirling dark hole his soul had become. “The Zero system played with my mind. It did it to all of us! I hurt a lot of people under its mind-warping effects. There’s no telling what affect it’ll have for her!” His brows furrowed into his eyes. “And I’m not going to wait to find out!”

 

As Quatre turned on his heel to rush out of the room, he felt a hand clap firmly on his shoulder. He spun around, finding Trowa standing before him, his face blank. “Quatre, I think it would be a good idea to wait. I know you want to keep her safe, but if any of us were to go out after her, I imagine that would damage her more than the Zero system ever could. Call it a rite of passage if you wish, but I think it will be good for her to experience it. The Zero system can also clear your mind. Perhaps it will do the same for her.”

 

“Let the woman be,” Wufei added. “We’ll keep a close eye on things to make sure the mobile dolls don’t get too close to Peacemillion. If we have to go out and save her, then so be it. Otherwise, let her have her chance with the Zero system. If she’s truly strong, she’ll be able to overcome it.”

 

Quatre turned to Duo, who was now facing the overhead screen with a scowl. Quatre moved his attention there, as well, and found that Peacemillion was feeding the footage of the battle to the room. Wing Zero had moved into the sea of troops, and all Quatre could do was hold his breath and pray that Lista would remain safe.

 

 

 

 

The adrenaline peaked in the cockpit of Wing Zero as Lista sliced down yet another Virgo with no effort. She barely noticed the ache in her knuckles as she clutched the controls, the tremble in her hands and her knees from anxiety, and the rush of power she felt under her fingertips.

 

Her movements were sharp and precise, her accuracy increased tenfold and her agility even more so. Her stomach roiled with butterflies, but she kept her eyes cemented on the surrounding Virgos, unblinking, concentrative.

 

_“Lista!!”_

 

She blinked hard at the sound of Quatre’s worried, pleading voice filling the cockpit. “Quatre?” She looked at her radar, but there was no indication that any of the other Gundams had entered the battlefield.

 

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Was she hearing things?

 

Then she heard her name again, this time from Duo, then again – Noin, Sally, her mother, her sisters…her father. The familiar gold of the Zero system filled the cockpit, and Lista felt her heart pick up against her chest.

 

“No,” she murmured, shaking her head and clearing her throat of the dryness. “Get a grip, Lista. Don’t let it control you. Stay focused.”

 

She returned her attention to the battle, but the line of Virgos were no longer Virgos – they were Tauruses, all identical to the one her father piloted when they faced one another.

 

Her heart sank like a rock, and her breathing grew heavy, shaky. She sank back in her seat, slowly shaking her head. “No. No, not again.” She slammed her eyes shut and opened them again.

 

Everything had taken on a gold hue, and now there was only one Taurus, crackling with energy and incapacitated.

 

_“You’re a foolish, little, naïve girl who has no business being a part of this war any longer. You’re a failure to my family,” Lorenzo’s deep voice echoed in her cockpit. “You can’t do anything right. You don’t even have the trust of the Gundam pilots, who you betrayed the Alliance to help. You’re worthless! You’re nothing!”_

“It’s not real,” Lista whispered to herself. “It’s not Dad. He wouldn’t say that. It’s not real.”

 

_“I wish you never found me again, Lissy,” Duo’s voice chimed in. “I don’t have time to worry about you doing something stupid and emotional like a typical girl. You need to just go home. Play with dolls or something. You’re too weak to be in this war. You don’t belong here. You’re gonna get killed, and I’m not gonna care. You’re a liability.”_

Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes, biting back her rising sobs, and she sliced the beam saber through another round of Virgos that had closed in on her from behind. She cried out in frustration. “No! Stop it! You’re not real! It’s not true!”

 

As she spun around, she gasped, eyes wide. Sandrock floated before her, its shotels unsheathed. “Q-Quatre?”

 

_“I entertain your recklessness because I’m too kind for my own good,” Quatre said, his voice hard and short. “I’ve had to babysit you for months. If this war ends with White Fang victorious, it will be your fault for being in our way. You never should have shown yourself at New Edwards. I regret the day I met you.”_

Lista was hyperventilating now, sunk hard back into her seat as if trying to escape, and her cockpit filled with the overlapping voices of her father, Duo, Quatre, all continuing to berate her. She grasped her head; it felt like it was being crushed within a vise. Everything swirled around her in a haze.

 

And then she heard them laughing at her tauntingly. She could see visions of them floating before her, shaking their heads, making jokes, berating her some more.

 

“No! Stop it! Shut up! _Shut up!!”_

 

Her hands were on the controls, and she pulled out Wing Zero’s buster cannon. And in less time it took for her to breathe, she fired, and the visions of her father, Duo, and Quatre dissipated, along with the three Virgos that were mere feet from bearing down on her.

 

She spun around and fired again, and again, and again, taking down each Virgo with dangerous, deadly precision, with a blank, tearful stare in her eyes and her choked, erratic cries filling the cockpit.

 

 

 

 

Quatre watched Wing Zero tear down each Virgo with its buster rifle one after another. He released an exhale through his nose and shook his head. He could watch no more.

 

He moved to the door in a rush, barely hearing Duo call out from behind him to ask what he was doing. Quatre spun around, his eyes flared. “I don’t care about her pride or what lesson she has to learn. I won’t watch her make the same mistakes I made while under the Zero system’s influence. I care about her too much. She has to prove nothing to me. I already know how strong she is. And I’m not going to lose her.”

 

Trowa and Wufei said nothing as Quatre spun on his heel and rushed off. Duo watched him go and turned back to the footage of Lista’s battle. And, despite the situation, a knowing, satisfied smirk curled onto his face.

 

 

 

 

Lista couldn’t catch her breath. Her lungs burned and ached. Her face was hot and wet from her tears. Her eyes hurt from the constant glow of gold. And she couldn’t shake the voices from inside her head that continued to tear her down.

 

Her radar beeped. More Virgos were closing in on her. She barely registered the warning. Her hands flexed over the controls. “Go away! No more! Leave me alone!” The beam saber cut through the coming Virgos like a hot knife through butter. They rang out in explosions around her.

 

She blinked more tears out of her eyes, and her father now stood floating before her. The voices in her head quieted down. Fury ripped through her like a storm as he merely stared at her silently.

 

“This is all because of you!” she sobbed. “You made me this way! You were my hero, and you betrayed me! And if I can’t trust you, my own father, who _can_ I trust?! I can only rely on myself to survive!” She wheezed painfully. Panic began to swim over her as she fought to gather enough oxygen into her lungs. She shouted in another agonizing cry. _“Look at what you’ve done to me!”_

She shook almost violently. She could barely keep her grip on the controls. The visage of her father remained looming over her in the darkness of space, taunting her silently. She activated the beam cannon, fighting to steady her trembling hand to fire an accurate shot straight into the heart of her father’s ghostly figure.

 

“Lista! Please stop!”

 

Lista blinked at the sound of Quatre’s hurried voice filling her cockpit. She bit back a curse and shook her head. The Zero system was playing with her head again. What other hurtful words would she hear this time?

 

Her cockpit beeped in alarm, and she swung around, aiming the buster cannon towards the incoming mobile suit.

 

It was Sandrock. But was it really?

 

Lista slapped her hands against her face, crying and screaming into her palms. She couldn’t tell reality from fantasy. Her head throbbed. Her mind raced. Her heart thrummed against her chest. She was afraid to pull her hands away, to see what was really in front of her. Was it really Quatre? Was it her father coming to taunt her more? Was it an enemy?

 

Her voice came in a muffle against her hands. “Make it stop. Please stop.”

 

Quatre heard the soft, weak, pitiful plea in his cockpit. His heart wrenched. The final two Virgo dolls were closing in on Wing Zero, now floating defenseless. Quatre clenched his hands over his controls, summoned Sandrock’s shotels, and cleaved through them quickly.

 

The blades of his weapons were barely through the metal of the dolls before he was grabbing his suit helmet. He pressed a button, and video of inside Wing Zero’s cockpit flashed to life. His shoulders slumped at the sight of her. She wasn’t moving. He could barely tell if she was even breathing. Her hands had fallen from the controls, and she simply looked ahead, unblinking, the gold of the Zero system swallowing her.

 

“Lista, can you hear me?”

 

He watched her carefully, relieved to find her head tick just slightly. She gave a single, soft nod. “Yes.”

 

Quatre began fitting his helmet over his head. “Good. Put on your helmet and open your shield doors. I’m coming.” He locked his helmet into place and watched her slowly, numbly reach for the helmet to her side. He saw her shaking as she lifted it above her head and put it into place. He slammed his hand against the button to open his own cockpit, and he floated down to Wing Zero just as the shield doors slid open.

 

He pulled himself inside and hurriedly shut the doors, locking in the oxygen. He ripped the helmet from his head and stared at her, his heart reaching for her. She was practically catatonic, her face stained with tears, her eyes blank and reflecting the gold of the Zero system.

 

Fighting against the low gravity, he pulled himself to her, allowing himself to float freely above the control panels. He reached forward, carefully unlocking and pulling her helmet from her head. He could hear her erratic, shallow breathing. She didn’t blink. She didn’t acknowledge him.

 

He reached forward, a palm sliding over her cheek while the other fell on her shoulder. “Lista, look at me,” he said softly. “You’re going to be okay now. It’s over.”

 

But she said nothing, didn’t blink, didn’t move. It was as if she stared right through him to someone he couldn’t see. He pulled himself closer until the tip of his nose just barely grazed hers. “Lista, come back to me,” he whispered. “You’re safe now.”

 

The gold light of the Zero system began to flicker, and Quatre sighed in relief as Lista finally blinked slowly, her shoulders loosening with a slow exhale. And her eyes, green with life once more, locked with his. He watched her bottom lip quiver, her nose crinkle, her eyes fill with a new set of tears.

 

“How could he do this to me, Quatre?” she asked croakily through her coming sobs. Her voice was like sandpaper. “How can I trust my father not to hurt me again? How can I trust anyone? I’ll just get hurt again.”

 

The hand on her shoulder moved up to cup her other cheek, keeping her gaze focused on him. He could tell her psyche was shaken, cracked. “I wish I could tell you with certainty that no one would ever hurt you.” He rubbed his thumbs against her face, hoping to comfort her, to help ground her back to reality by his touch. “But what I _can_ tell you is that I will never, ever hurt you. You can always trust me, Lista.”

 

She drew in a shaky, sob-laden breath. “Promise me,” she said, her voice breaking.

 

He offered her a small, reassuring smile. “I promise you, Lista, on my life. You have my word. I will do everything in my power to protect you. And if someone ever does hurt you, I will always be here to help pick up the pieces. You will never have to face anything alone again.”

 

There was a break in her expression, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. His arms were immediately around her, drawing her tight into his chest, cradling her head against his shoulder. “You’re going to be okay now. Everyone needs someone sometimes. You need me. And I need you. There is nothing wrong with that.”

 

He closed his eyes, his heart in pain, as she sobbed into the crook of his neck, her fingers curling into the front of his flight jacket. And all he could do was hold her for as long as it took for her to cry her hurt and sorrow away.

 

 

 

 

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, and Noin stood in the mobile suit bay as Wing Zero and Sandrock docked back into place. Duo had his arms folded tight over his chest to hide his anxiety. “I hope Quatre was able to get Lissy to come to her senses. It looks like she did a lot of damage out there.”

 

“She shouldn’t have been out there in Wing Zero at all,” Noin said with a frown. “That suit is too dangerous.”

 

“I’m sure she realizes that now, given that Winner had to go out and save her from it,” Wufei replied matter-of-factly.

 

Duo scowled as Sandrock’s cockpit shield doors slid open and Quatre emerged, quickly floating over to Wing Zero. “Hey, buddy, none of us handled it very well. It screwed with all of us, including you. How about letting up a bit, huh? In hindsight, Lissy did what she said she was going to do. She was able to destroy the dolls.”

 

Wufei scoffed. “At what cost to her mentality?”

 

Duo didn’t answer him. He watched as Wing Zero’s shield doors opened and Quatre moved inside. It was a few minutes before Quatre moved out with Lista in tow, who remained in a daze. He said something to her, took her hand, and led her down to the platform where their comrades awaited them.

 

Once Lista’s feet touched the ground, Duo was in front of her, frowning, and he tossed his arms around her shoulders. “You’re a stupid fool for going out there by yourself. And you’re gonna hear an earful about it.” He pulled away from her, staring at her tired eyes. “But right now, I’m just glad you’re okay, damn it.”

 

Lista only lowered her head, saying nothing. Duo pulled away from her and turned to Quatre, who stood dangerously close to her. “Thanks for going out there after her, Quatre. It’s a good thing you did. There’s no telling what might have happened.”

 

Quatre nodded and placed a hand on Lista’s shoulder. She didn’t respond. “I think we should be in the clear for a little while before we have to field any other attacks. In the meantime, I’m going to take Lista back to her room so she can get some rest. I’ll meet with you all later so we can discuss our next plan of action.”

 

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her past them. Duo watched them go, his smirk wide. “If there wasn’t enough proof before, there sure is now.”

 

Sally turned to him, curious. “Proof about what?”

 

Duo simply turned over his shoulder and winked before moving off himself, leaving Sally and Noin exchanging confused glances with one another.

 

 

 

 

 Quatre ushered Lista into her private quarters, shutting the door behind them. He pressed his hand on her lower back, urging her forward. He helped her sit down at the edge of her bed, and he carefully unzipped her flight jacket. He kneeled in front of her, his eyes meeting hers. He could see the energy, the life, drained from her.

 

“I want you to rest now, okay? You need to replenish your strength after that,” Quatre suggested softly. She blinked slowly at him, nodding once in understanding. “I’ll come back soon to check on you. Sleep is the best thing for you now.”

 

He pushed himself to his feet, but before he could move away, her hands snapped over one of his, keeping him close. She was looking up at him, appearing more alert. “Wait. I…I want to thank you, Quatre, for snapping me back to reality. You seem to have a gift of doing that.”

 

He smiled at her and molded his free hand over hers. “You never have to thank me for doing the right thing where you’re concerned. I’ll never let something happen to you.”

 

She released him, her hands falling into her lap. She shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ear. “I don’t know why, but for a moment, I thought I could handle it. I thought I could show all of you that I’m not a liability. I can protect myself.” Her face contorted, and she broke their eye contact. “But I accomplished the opposite, didn’t I?”

 

Quatre sat down at her side with a soft exhale. “We’re not robots. We’re all human. We all have flaws. And none of us are immune to the Zero system. It tries to make up for human error by turning us into fighting machines, but it has a different effect on everyone. It warped the minds of each and every one of us, so you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Lista turned to look at him, her eyes drooping in exhaustion. “You, Duo, and my father kept telling me that I was weak and worthless. I tried to tell myself that it wasn’t real, but it filled my head so easily. But my father, I could actually _see_ him.” She shook her head, pressing two fingers against her temple in an attempt to relieve the pressure in her head. “Does that mean he’s my enemy? Is that what Zero was trying to show me?”

 

“I kept seeing the colonies as my enemy,” Quatre replied. He shook his head. “But they never were. The Zero system took advantage of my sorrow for the deaths of my father and sister and warped it into hate and blame against the colonies. And it did the same to you.” He reached for her hand, squeezing it tight. “You have a lot of unresolved emotions stemming from your father’s defection to OZ. The Zero system exacerbates those emotions. The only way you would let the Zero system win is if you wouldn’t forgive your father for what he’s done.”

 

Lista sniffled, shaking her head. “I don’t know if I can do that, Quatre. Those wounds, they’re open again. I just feel…raw.”

 

“Your father loves you, and I’m sure the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt you,” Quatre said. “Wars do crazy things to people. It doesn’t always change us for the better. That’s why this needs to come to an end. And once it does, you should confront your father with how you feel. Only after you two discuss things can you hope to recover from this hurt and move on.”

 

Lista mulled over his words for a moment. Her head thumped with the aftereffects of her Zero-induced headache. Her limbs felt weighed down. She leaned over, draping her arms across her knees, dropping her head. “I don’t know what to expect. I’m afraid of what his excuse is going to be. I don’t know if I can hear it.”

 

Quatre stared at the black curtain of hair masking her face. He rested a placating hand on the back of her shoulder. “I know it’s a lot for you to handle. And, in a way, this war has been a diversion for you. But you won’t be able to avoid him forever. Just the same, he knows he owes you an explanation for his actions. It’ll no doubt be an emotional confrontation, but the fruits reaped of it will be greater than you think.”

 

Lista snapped her head to the side, whipping her hair out of her face, so she could look at him. He was relieved to find a small smile creeping to her face. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Quatre. I’m grateful to have you. You spend more time worrying for me than you should.” She straightened herself with a sigh. “I’m not used to that.”

 

“You deserve every moment I spend worrying about you,” Quatre pointed out firmly. “And don’t ever feel as though you need to prove yourself. I already know how courageous and strong you are. And if others don’t know it yet, they will once this war ends and you help make it happen. You will have a hand in paving the way for a bright, peaceful future for Earth and the Colonies.”

 

Lista’s smile widened, appreciating him, grateful to him. “Whatever I can do to help.” She pushed herself to her feet and shrugged her jacket from her shoulders, hanging it up on the hook next to the door. When she turned around to face him, he had moved from her bed and approached her, staring so deep into her eyes that she thought he might be trying to peer into her soul.

 

She reached for him, locking her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you for saving me,” she murmured in his ear. She felt his arms come around her back, tugging her close. “I owe you.”

 

Quatre shook his head against her. “You owe me nothing.” He pulled away from her, fighting the urge to run his fingers through her hair, to graze his thumb against her lips, to continue holding her as tomorrow was not meant to be. “But if you feel that you owe me, all I want from you is to live. Survive. I would love nothing more than to watch the first sunset in a world of peace with you next to me.”

 

Lista curled her fingers into his shoulders, the warmth of him lulling her into a calm haze. She nodded, and her eyes fell ever so shortly on his mouth. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to tell him she loved him, but fear grappled her and she forced on a smile. She begrudgingly slipped away from him. “You should go to the bridge. I’m sure the others are waiting for you.”

 

Quatre hesitated, peering at the door over her shoulder. “Are you sure you’ll be all right? I don’t want to leave you alone if –”

 

“I promise I’ll be okay,” she interrupted. “There are more people than just me who need you, after all.”

 

Smiling, he nodded and moved towards her door. He pressed the button, and it slid open. He turned back towards her once more. “I’ll come back soon and check up on you. But if you need me…”

 

Lista folded her hands in front of her abdomen to keep from reaching for him. “I know where to find you. Thank you, Quatre. For everything.”

 

He leaned towards her, placing his hand for but a moment on her shoulder before sliding it away. “Get some rest, Lista. Things will seem clearer after some sleep.”

 

With that, he turned from her room and moved down the hall. Lista watched him go around the corner, and she shut her door, pressing her hand against it longingly. She closed her eyes and released a heavy exhale before moving to her bed in the hopes of sleeping off the aftereffects of the Zero system.

 

As sleep quickly rained down to claim her, she already felt at ease with the tingle of Quatre’s comforting touch lingering and the passion and promise in his voice echoing in her ears.


	30. Chapter 30

Treize stood on the observation deck over the docking bay. Bright white lights flashed to life, highlighting the newly rebuilt Tallgeese, now fashioned with blue chest armor. The suit gave off a pristine glow. It was ready, hungry, for battle.

 

The commander came to Treize’s side. “Your Excellency, please, it's too dangerous for you to give orders from the front.”

 

“Milliardo is fighting at the frontline,” Treize said, his eyes cemented on the Tallgeese. “Just think of this as an act of civility toward him.”

 

“But, Sir!”

 

Treize cocked his head slightly, looking at him. “Remember this for the future. A war with no civility only gives rise to massacres. That's why past wars on Earth were so tragic.”

 

The commander said nothing. Treize turned and walked away to make the final preparations for his flight into space.

 

The cataclysmic war between Earth and the White Fang was on the horizon.

 

 

 

 

The alarms blaring throughout Libra could only make Relena roll her eyes. She had to wonder what else could have possibly happened. She hoped Hilde made it safety away from Libra and was able to deliver the information to Heero and the other Gundam pilots.

 

She stood silently at the window. She could see a small glisten of light in the distance. She didn’t know if it was simply a distant star or Peacemillion hiding amongst the darkness of space.

 

She heard her door slide open suddenly behind her. She sighed heavily and shook her head, irritated. “I have nothing to say except to my brother. I wish you'd just leave me alone.”

 

“I can't do that.”

 

Relena’s eyes widened at the familiar, deep, monotone voice. She spun around in surprise, finding herself face to face with Heero, who was armed with a gun. “Noin and the others are uneasy with you still here.”

 

She fought to shake off the stammer on her tongue. “I never would've expected you to come for me, Heero.”

 

Heero simply turned around and moved back towards the door. “Come on.”

 

She shook her head quickly. “Wait! I still need to talk to –”

 

“You mean Zechs?” Heero interrupted. He stopped and turned over his shoulder. “Do whatever you want. I've got to see him, too.” He moved out of the room, and Relena could do nothing but smile and follow him.

 

 

 

 

Quatre ignored the clamoring on the bridge as he sat at a computer, pulling up readouts and radar reports. Duo stood behind him, leaning against the backrest of Quatre’s chair.

 

“It looks like Treize and Earth’s forces have arrived in space,” Quatre informed, turning over his shoulder to look at Duo. “They’re heading straight for Libra.”

 

“No surprise there,” Duo said with a scoff. “I’m sure Treize didn’t appreciate Zechs ripping a hole through the middle of Earth. They’ve got a lot of unsettled business for Treize to be concerned with us.”

 

Quatre turned back around, typed in a few key commands, and brought up video footage of Earth’s mobile suit carriers. “We have a common enemy with Treize in White Fang. There’s a good chance that he’ll wish us to ally with him.”

 

Duo folded his arms over his chest. “Well, Treize is the lesser of two evils. White Fang definitely has to go. There’s no telling what else Zechs plans to use Libra’s cannon on if he had no trouble using it on a planet full of people.”

 

“With Treize’s forces in space, we’ll have to decide our next plan of action,” Quatre replied. “Things could escalate quickly now that he’s come to face Zechs.”

 

Duo frowned, shaking his head. “We’ll just have to step in, then, won’t we?”

 

Quatre sighed and nodded. “It appears that way.” He pushed himself from his chair and looked over Duo’s shoulder. Wufei and Trowa had congregated with Sally, Noin, and Howard. “We’ll need to discuss things as soon as possible. But first, there’s something I need to do. It shouldn’t take long.”

 

Before Quatre could walk away, Duo put his hand on his shoulder with a knowing smirk. “Why don’t you just admit that you’re going to check on Lissy?”

 

Quatre shrugged. “It’s been several hours since I brought her back. I simply want to make sure she’s all right. The Zero system’s aftereffects have a tendency to linger. It may be worse with her. Her training wasn’t as extensive as ours. We’re built to handle it better.”

 

Duo pulled his hand away. He couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “That system is insane. She’ll get a good reaming from me when she’s better.” He leaned in close to Quatre, his smirk returning. “You know, it’s not hard to notice that you’re pretty devoted to her, buddy.”

 

Quatre felt the burning in his cheeks. His brows furrowed defensively, but he tried to control his tone. “Of course I am. She needs to be protected.” He lowered his head slightly, his face softening as he closed his eyes. “You didn’t see her in that cockpit, Duo. She was terrified, confused.”

 

Duo’s smile faded. “I don’t blame her.” A pause. “She wasn’t the only one terrified. And I’m not just talking about me.”

 

Quatre’s eyes matched with his. “I was,” he admitted. “She’s a strong woman. You know that as well as I do. But not against the Zero system, not with all she has unresolved within herself. It’s just what the Zero system needs to feed off of.”

 

“Hey, I’m not trying to bash what you did or anything,” Duo said, waving his hands. “I’m glad you went out there after her. If you didn’t, I sure as hell planned on it.” His trademark grin returned. “But I’m glad it was you, Quatre. And I think she was, too.” He slapped his hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “Go check on her. I’ll let them know you’ll be back, and then we’ll figure out what to do about Zechs and Treize.”

 

Quatre offered him a grateful smile, and he moved from the bridge, unaware of Duo’s knowing gaze on his back.

 

 

 

 

Relena stood behind Heero in a darkened computer room. He pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and inserted it into the drive. The computer beeped back in response, and a detailed map popped up on the screen.

 

She leaned over him in interest. “What are you doing?”

 

Heero typed in keystrokes, his eyes fixated on the screen. “The girl named Hilde, the one you met here, brought this data on the Libra. It's coming in handy.” A smaller, zoomed-in map of the bridge appeared. Heero made a noise in his throat. “Zechs isn’t on the bridge now. There are only a few places he could be.”

 

A smile cracked on her face, and she leaned against the control panel with a sigh. “Heero, you really are amazing.”

 

A short scoff. “Look who's talking.”

 

Relena snapped her head to him with a frown. “No, Heero. You've given me the hope and strength to live. And I'm sure you make others feel the same.”

 

Heero stopped typing and finally met her soft eyes with his dark cobalt ones. “Don't make me repeat myself. I'm nothing compared to you,” he said, his voice hard.

 

Relena sighed, her frown melting away. “I just...”

 

Heero suddenly stood up and pulled the flash drive from the computer. The screen flashed to nothing. “Come on. I found Zechs.” He pulled his gun from the holster, cocked it, and moved from the room without another word.

 

Relena followed him wordlessly, knowing full well Heero was too stubborn to admit his own worth. But she was determined to get it through to him one way or another.

 

They moved down the halls together. Relena was surprised how quiet and unguarded they were. She stayed close to Heero and almost bumped into him when he stopped at a closed door. He input a five-digit numerical code on the keypad. It sounded off, lit green, and the door slid open. Heero walked through the dark room, Relena hot on his heels.

 

They came to a stop when the short hallway ended and the room expanded into a giant sphere.

 

“I see you made it.”

 

Heero’s arm instantly lifted at the deep voice, aiming the gun forward. Relena gasped as a light flickered to life, revealing a seated Zechs in the middle of the room. Heero’s arm stiffened, steadying his aim.

 

Relena frowned and wasted no time, stomping forward. “Milliardo!”

 

Zechs betrayed nothing as his eyes fell on his sister. “Relena, I thought you and I were done talking.”

 

Relena shook her head defiantly. “No, we're far from finished.”

 

Zechs propped his elbow on the armrest of his chair and leaned his chin against his knuckles. “I have no intention of changing my mind.”

 

The dark screen behind him lit to life. Earth hung in space with a dark, jagged hole through its core and thousands of scattered glittering lights surrounding it in a curtain. Relena gasped and Heero lowered his gun.

 

“You can see how far Treize has gone,” Zechs continued. “Libra will have to face this enormous military force.”

 

Relena tried to stifle her frustration. “Stop this at once! It's totally meaningless!”

 

“This is not meaningless!” Zechs snapped. Relena recoiled at his tone. “Even if it does disgrace future generations, the battle itself has plenty of meaning to it!”

 

Relena’s shoulders slumped. “Oh, Milliardo…”

 

Fed up, Heero walked around Relena, eyes tearing into Zechs. “Listen, I don't know what's between you and Treize. But don’t go getting others involved.”

 

Zechs smirked, amused. “This battle must involve a great deal of people, because it's a problem for all humanity.”

 

Heero lifted his gun once more. “Is that how an earthling like yourself became chief representative of the Colonies?”

 

“The Colonies gave in to their will to fight, armed themselves, and selected me to lead them. If you're having problems with that…” He pushed himself from his seat. “You're from the Colonies. _You_ lead the White Fang.” He paused, gauging the tick in Heero’s jaw. “Otherwise, you could always team up with me, Heero.”

 

Relena turned to look at Heero, noticing the frustration he kept at bay, his gun still poised. She almost wondered if he planned to shoot her brother on the spot. “Us team up?” Heero finally spoke up. “Figures you'd say something like that.”

 

Zechs stared down the barrel of Heero’s gun. “Is that your answer, then?”

 

Heero ignored him. “How about explaining what you meant when you said this battle has meaning?”

 

“Unless we fight, no one will learn how foolish fighting is! We must make all of mankind realize that!” Zechs answered, impassioned.

 

Heero’s eyes narrowed, unimpressed. “Why'd you take on the job?”

 

Zechs turned around, studying the footage of Earth surrounded by Treize’s troops. “Heero Yuy, the former leader of the Colonies, and King Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom together tried to promote total pacifism. One in space and the other on Earth.”

 

Relena stared at him, softened by the mention of their deceased father. “Our father did?”

 

Zechs continued nonchalantly. “I'm just carrying out my father's ideals.”

 

Relena scoffed loudly and stepped ahead of Heero’s still-raised gun. “Our father's ideals?! Are you really trying to say that this pathetic war will lead us to Sanc Kingdom's total pacifism?!”

 

Zechs noticed the fire in her eyes. He hid his smirk, strengthened by her passion. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

 

Relena shook her head resolutely. “You're mistaken! Peace isn't something that one achieves through a war!”

 

Zechs let his smile shine through, and he lowered his head. “That's perfect. That's just how you should be.”

 

Heero nodded and lowered his gun as Relena stared confusedly at her brother. “I understand,” he said as he placed his gun back in the holster. He turned to Relena, whose look of puzzlement remained on her face. “That should be enough. Your role in this is over.”

 

Relena shook her as if to rid herself of her confusion and watched Heero turn and begin to walk from the room.

 

“Relena.”

 

She turned around at the soft call of her name. Zechs was still smiling. “I hope you survive this. Goodbye, my little sister.”

 

She gasped as his visage suddenly flickered and disappeared, leaving her dumbfounded in the now silent room, alone. “It was a hologram?” She clutched her hand to her chest, sad, before rushing out of the room to meet with Heero.

 

 

 

 

The carriers of Earth’s forces slowly made their way towards Libra, the rebuilt Tallgeese perched atop the one at the head of the fleet. Treize stared down the giant battleship slowly growing bigger as they approached.

 

His commander’s face popped up in his cockpit with a salute. “Your Excellency, White Fang's Milliardo has issued a warning! He says that if we continue to advance, they'll fire Libra's main cannon!”

 

Treize frowned and nodded in understanding. “Very well.” Tallgeese’s arm raised with a pointed finger. “This is Treize Khushrenada. All forces, stop where you are!”

 

All of the carriers swiftly came to a stop behind their leader as Treize’s eyes centered on Libra. “Stand by until further orders.” He powered Tallgeese’s main thrusters and burst off towards Libra alone, ignoring the pleading shouts of his commander to stop.

 

 

 

 

Quatre stood outside of Lista’s closed door. He didn’t know how long he stood there, debating whether or not he should disturb her. But it had been several hours since he’d returned to Peacemillion with her and she hadn’t yet emerged. He was concerned.

 

He exhaled and rapped his knuckles gently against the door. “Lista, it’s me,” he said. A few seconds passed and he heard nothing on the other side of the door. He tossed caution to the wind and pressed his thumb against the button, and the door slid open.

 

As he walked in, his eyes fell on Lista’s immobile form on her bed. She was in a deep slumber, lying atop her blankets in her flight suit pants and a tank top. Her black hair was fanned out underneath and over her shoulders, her hands strewn next to her head, her chest rising and falling steadily, her lips parted.

 

He shut the door behind him and moved to her bedside, smiling satisfactorily that she appeared to be resting rather peacefully. She hadn’t bothered to change into something more comfortable. He knew the Zero system had drained her. He had seen the exhaustion in her eyes when he brought her back.

 

Quatre leaned forward and gently pushed a lock of hair away from her face with a curled finger. He unfolded his hand and cupped his palm into her cheek, pink and warm. He softly grazed his thumb back and forth, enjoying the feel of her skin.

 

“Rest well, Lista,” he whispered. He ignored the loud call in his mind to lean down and kiss her if even on the forehead, the cheek, and pulled his hand away. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

He stared at her for another long, silent moment before moving quietly from the room, leaving Lista unstirred and peaceful.

 

 

 

 

Treize continued his quick advance towards Libra and opened his line of communication, both audio and video. His eyes met with Zechs’, who remained blank. “This is Treize Khushrenada, the World Nation sovereign. I wish to challenge Commander Milliardo Peacecraft, leader of the White Fang, to a duel. And let me remind you that the decision you make will also be interpreted as your solution to this war.”

 

Zechs’ face hardened as he took a short moment of thoughtful silence. His mouth twisted, his brows furrowed. “My answer...is no!”

 

Treize made a noise in the bed of his throat, his face betraying nothing. “Well, then…”

 

“I'm not an OZ soldier. Chivalry is meaningless to me,” Zechs barked, almost insulted by Treize’s suggestion. “I'm supporting the people's wish for a revolution! We cannot decide the destiny of the colony citizens by a simple duel!”

 

A smirk spread across Treize’s face. “I see. You've made the correct choice.” His eyes suddenly narrowed, his smile gone. “Milliardo, as you're aware, the Earth is backing us. We will not retreat, because I love the Earth.”

 

Zechs flashed him a smirk and chuckled. “That's the Treize I know.” He turned off their communications line and turned to Quinze. “Prepare to fire the cannon! Set target to the Tallgeese and the satellite MO-II!”

 

Dorothy gasped and Quinze turned to him, stunned. “Hit the Tallgeese with the cannon?!”

 

“Just do it! Treize is asking for it!” Zechs snapped.

 

Dorothy quickly moved forward, her hands clutched together in front of her chest pleadingly. “Milliardo! Think this over! I'm begging you not to fire at Treize!”

 

Zechs made a noise in his throat and turned away from her. “Quinze, come and restrain Dorothy. She's a traitor.”

 

Quinze was all too quick to pull a pistol from the back of his pants. “Right!”

 

Dorothy stumbled backwards in surprise, her eyes centered now on the barrel of Quinze’s gun.

 

Video appeared on the main screen of the Tallgeese resuming its flight, its weapon at the ready. “Sir, the leader of the Earth Nation is headed this way!”

 

“I commend your resolution, Treize,” Zechs said to himself. He stood from his chair, watching as the main cannon locked onto the Tallgeese. He couldn’t help but smirk, already tasting his sweet victory against his former superior and friend.

 

 

 

 

Treize continued moving forward at full thrust, even as he watched Libra slowly move into position to fire its main cannon. He expected Zechs would take this route and was prepared to face his end if for the better of the world.

 

White energy crackled to life in the center of Libra, and still he pressed forward, fingers flexing and tightening over the controls, challenging Zechs to fire.

 

There was a flash of light before the cannon burst to life and a beam of electrified power burst towards him, closing in on him fast.

 

He’d only blinked several times as the beam slammed through space towards him, and a force from his left suddenly catapulted him out of the beam’s path. Eyes widened and confused, he watched the beam rip through space for another few seconds before it flickered to nothing.

 

And, to his surprise, a mangled Wing Gundam floated next to him. He watched the cockpit shield doors open and a thin, purple-suited figure stepped out. The light of the sun flashed across her helmet, across her recognizable brown eyes.

 

Treize blinked hard in surprise. “Lady Une?”

 

She hurled herself over to the Tallgeese, which held out its hand for her to land in. She clutched one of its giant fingers for stability against the lack of gravity.

 

“Lady, why did you do that?” Treize asked.

 

Une smiled up at him, her eyes kinder than he was used to, but still holding the same undying loyalty to him. “Mr. Treize, one must fight the battle to understand its beauty,” she replied.

 

He stared down at her for a moment before breaking into a grateful smile. He looked forward at Libra, which began to return to its normal position. He knew a cannon of that size would take time to recharge. And hearing Lady Une’s wisdom echoing in his head, he opened his communication to his fleet. “Attention all units. Destroy Libra now.”

 

 

 

 

Lista moaned as sleep unwrapped its warm arms from around her. She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and blinked the blur from her eyes, trying to drink in her surroundings.

 

She was in her quarters on Peacemillion. Her head had a dull ache throbbing against her temple as she pushed herself into a seated position against the wall. It took a moment of thought for her memories to begin tumbling back into her mind. She remembered Wufei’s painful words spurring her to take Wing Zero out to battle on her own. She remembered the visions and voices of her father, of Duo, Quatre, her family telling her she was weak and a traitor.

 

Everything was still swirled in a haze. All she could remember were bits and pieces, the most painful parts, and that Quatre had been the one to come out for her.

 

She pressed her hands over her face, feeling her mind begin to race and her heart pound. She breathed deep into her palms, wishing to push the dark thoughts out of her mind before they could work their dark magic upon her.

 

She eased herself back down, staring at  the ceiling for a moment, before closing her eyes again, perusing her memories for happier times that could combat the ones conjured by the Zero system.

 

Lista felt a warm tingle through her limbs as they came to her, one by one, filling her with light.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“You put yourself at risk for us, Lista,” Quatre said, shaking his head in awe and disbelief. His eyes grew worried. “And when they discover you’re alive and have been aiding us, you’ll be branded a traitor. You’ll become a target.”_

_Lista flashed him a smile. “I knew that the moment I decided to help you. And seeing Heero self-detonate with no hesitation is all the justification I need to know I’m doing the right thing. It’s worth it. My allegiance isn’t to the Alliance or to OZ. It’s to humanity and peace. Life is too short to be spending it fighting. But I’m prepared to do what needs to be done to see peace become a reality. The people deserve that. Future generations deserve that.” She paused, her smile saddening. “My sisters deserve that.”_

_Quatre stared at her for a moment. “I can appreciate your opinions on the matter. I can’t say I feel different than you. I would like nothing more than to see our missions bring about a successful outcome.” A smile returned to his face. “I am happy to have met you.”_

_Smile widening, Lista nodded in agreement. “Me, too. War can be lonely, after all.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Lista looked around the room at the many soldiers, the computers, and finally found her eyes locked with Heero and then with Quatre. Her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh, a wave of comfort and relief swimming over her. She rushed forward, nearly pushing the soldiers out of her way._

_Quatre barely had a chance to flash a smile at her; she launched herself into Quatre’s chest with her arms wrapped tight around his neck, knocking a gust of air from his lungs._

_“Thank god you’re okay, Quatre!” she exclaimed, fighting against the onslaught of emotion threatening to take hold. Quatre’s smile widened, and he slid his arms around her waist, tugging her against him. “I’ve been so worried about you!”_

_Quatre patted her back lightly to comfort her. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I hope you’re all right. You’re not hurt, are you?”_

_She shook her head and pulled away, dressing herself with a smile, and curled her fingers over his shoulders. “I’m better now that I know you’re okay.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Quatre chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Heero has always gone his own path. If he feels it will take him to space, I’m sure we’ll meet him up there eventually. But for now, we should let him do what he feels needs to be done, whether it be on the Earth or in the Colonies.” His blush pinked again, and he scratched a finger across his cheek. “It seems as though our paths have converged for a longer term.”_

_Lista gave him a playful shrug, a soft giggle vibrating her throat, and brushed her palm against the top of his shoulder. “Well, I did say I was here to help you and the other Gundam pilots. It’s best to follow your lead. I’ll stay with you for as long as you can stand me.”_

_Quatre’s middle flickered in warmth at her declaration. He smiled at her with a firm shake of his head. “Nothing would make me happier than for you to remain by my side for the road ahead, Lista. You are an invaluable ally and friend.”_

_Beaming, Lista nodded in finality and patted his back before pulling her hand to her side. “That settles it, then. You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Quatre thrust himself from his cockpit and past the engineers floating about to inspect the damage to the Gundams. Lista’s Taurus was docked into place, and he came to her cockpit just in time for it to open. Lista was holding on to the sides of the cockpit to pull herself out._

_He came to the cockpit landing and took one of her hands, helping her out of the cramped space. “Are you all right?”_

_She sighed and rolled her neck. “I’ve felt better,” she admitted. “But we all made it back here in one piece, so I’m thankful for that.”_

_Quatre shook his head and clamped his other hand around hers, holding it tight between his palms. “Please don’t rush off like that again. I was terrified,” he said. Her face fell as he squeezed her hand. “For one short moment I thought you had…”_

_She shook her head and forced on a smile to placate him. “But I didn’t. Everyone is okay,” Lista replied softly. “That’s all that matters.”_

_“Promise me,” he said suddenly, his brows etched tight. “I won’t stop you from joining us in battle. We need you. But promise me that you won’t stray off on your own again. I want to be close enough to protect you.”_

_Lista swallowed the knot in her throat at his impassioned plea. She nodded minutely and pressed her free hand against his cheek. “I promise, Quatre.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And then, like a bolt of lightning breaking through storm clouds, Lista had a sudden sense of clarity, the memories of what had happened in Wing Zero crashing back to her like a wave. Her heart palpitated as the Zero-induced fog was pushed away, leaving her feeling light and unburdened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Quatre reached forward, a palm sliding over her cheek while the other fell on her shoulder. “Lista, look at me,” he said softly. “You’re going to be okay now. It’s over.”_

_But she said nothing, didn’t blink, didn’t move. It was as if she stared right through him to someone he couldn’t see. He pulled himself closer until the tip of his nose just barely grazed hers. “Lista, come back to me,” he whispered. “You’re safe now.”_

_The gold light of the Zero system began to flicker, and Quatre sighed in relief as Lista finally blinked slowly, her shoulders loosening with a slow exhale. And her eyes, green once more, locked with his. He watched her bottom lip quiver, her nose crinkle, her eyes fill with a new set of tears._

_“How could he do this to me, Quatre?” she asked croakily through her coming sobs. Her voice was like sandpaper. “How can I trust my father not to hurt me again? How can I trust anyone? I’ll just get hurt again.”_

_The hand on her shoulder moved up to cup her other cheek, keeping her gaze focused on him. “I wish I could tell you with certainty that no one would ever hurt you.” He rubbed his thumbs against her face, hoping to comfort her. “But what I_ can _tell you is that I will never, ever hurt you. You can always trust me, Lista.”_

_She drew in a shaky, sob-laden breath. “Promise me,” she said, her voice breaking._

_He offered her a small, reassuring smile. “I promise you, Lista, on my life. You have my word. I will do everything in my power to protect you. And if someone ever does hurt you, I will always be here to help pick up the pieces. You will never have to face anything alone again.”_

_There was a break in her expression, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. His arms were immediately around her, drawing her tight into his chest, cradling her head against his shoulder. “You’re going to be okay now. Everyone needs someone sometimes. You need me. And I need you.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lista blinked her eyes open slowly as Quatre’s words to her echoed off to nothing. She pushed herself against her headboard once more with a heavy exhale. She placed her hand over her chest, over her heart, and fully realized just how ardent Quatre had been from the moment she met him to protect her from everything they’d come across.

 

He kept her with him and Duo after Heero self-detonated.

 

He risked his own life so she, Duo, and Wufei could escape Singapore to return to space.

 

He implored the Gundam engineers to have her liberated from her cell on the lunar base.

 

He had her accompany him and Heero to Earth and asked her to once again return to space with him.

 

He rushed out in the middle of a tumultuous battle to save her from the Zero system’s warping effects.

 

And he brought her back to Peacemillion, ensuring she was safe and promising to always be there.

 

A small smile crept onto her face, tears pebbling in the corners of her eyes. She choked back the coming of a sob, emotions rising up within her like lava. But it wasn’t sadness, wasn’t darkness from the Zero system’s effects.

 

She was grateful. She thanked her lucky stars, the very few of them she had, that this ugly war had brought such a wonderful man into her life who insisted to be her white knight, her savior, saving her from all the dangers of the war…and from herself.

 

She wiped her tears away with a chuckle. Suddenly everything didn’t seem quite so dark.


	31. Chapter 31

Alarms continued to blare on Libra as soldiers scattered about doing damage control and repairing the now depleted cannon. They didn’t notice Heero and Relena behind large stacks of crates in the cargo hold. Heero sat perched atop one of them, eyes closed, arms folded, and relaxed.

 

Relena watched another group of soldiers moving from the hold to the next area for inspection before turning towards him, worried. “Heero?”

 

“I'm staying here until this battle's over,” he said simply. His eyes remained closed, calm. “It'd be hard for Treize to destroy Libra right now. So when the time comes, I'll do it myself.”

 

Relena shook her head and took a step towards him. “I still think we have to stop this battle. Dictators are the only ones who think lives must be sacrificed to achieve peace!”

 

“But Zechs and Treize are ready to sacrifice their own lives,” Heero replied nonchalantly. “That's why I have no intention of stopping them.”

 

Relena frowned, growing aggravated with his cavalier attitude. “But, Heero!”

 

Heero finally opened his eyes, narrowing on her sternly. “You’re staying right here with me.”

 

Relena flinched in surprise, eyes wide. “What? You're…going to protect me, Heero?”

 

He snapped his gaze away from hers suddenly. “I don't want to feel I owe Zechs something when we end up fighting.”

 

She stared at him for a moment, a warm smile creeping onto her face. She made a contented noise in the well of her throat and moved to sit down next to him. Heero cocked his head to the side and looked at her through the corner of his eyes, taking in her smile.” If this battleship really does go down, there wouldn't be a reason left for you to fight my brother.”

 

Heero said nothing, only filing away her words in the back of his mind.

 

 

 

 

Everyone stood vigilant on the bridge of Peacemillion, watching on the surrounding screens of the battle raging near Libra between the White Fang and Earth. Howard watched thoughtfully, studying the battle. “So far the two sides seem to be pretty even,” he said. He turned around to face the Gundam pilots. “Now, who shall we side with?”

 

Trowa stood next to Duo with his hands in his pockets. “It looks even only because Libra hasn't fired its main weapon.”

 

Duo smirked. “Because every time they fire it, it needs to be fixed. That's helping out the Earth's side. But once it's fixed, the White Fang will have the advantage.”

 

“The White Fang only represents the opinions of part of the Colonies,” Quatre pointed out. “It doesn't stand for the Colonies as a whole. I'm sure many people in the Colonies are hoping for peace.”

 

“Maybe,” Wufei spoke up. They all turned to face him. “But would helping Treize really be in space's best interest?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “Treize is only fighting against Libra and the mobile dolls. Not the Colonies.”

 

Trowa nodded, turning his attention back to the battle footage. “That’s a good point. The main threat right now is Libra and the White Fang.”

 

Wufei pushed himself from the wall. “You sold me. Libra has way too much power.”

 

Sally spoke up from her spot at one of the computers. “But what about Heero and Relena?”

 

Duo snickered knowingly. “They'll be fine, knowing him.”

 

After taking another glance at the battle, Howard turned back towards the Gundam pilots. “Okay, then it's settled?”

 

Quatre nodded. “You bet. Keep Peacemillion headed straight for Libra.”

 

Howard flashed him a thumbs up and moved towards the pilots’ station to execute the order. Trowa and Wufei moved over to Sally and Noin as they continued to gather intel and battle data between White Fang and Earth.

 

The double doors to the bridge slid open with a whir. Quatre and Duo turned around to find Lista walking in. Her hair was pulled into a neat, high ponytail and clad in her typical red, gray, and yellow attire. Quatre wasted no time breaking away from Duo to approach her while the braided pilot merely stood back, eager and interested to watch their exchange.

 

Lista smiled when he stepped up to her, eyes swimming with worry. “Are you all right? How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

Her smile only widened, and she gave him a placating nod. “I’m okay now.” She looked over Quatre’s shoulder, her eyes connecting with Duo’s, as he stood with his arms crossed and a wide, purposeful grin plastered across his face. He gave her a wink and a thumbs up. She stifled an amused chuckle and grabbed Quatre’s hand before he could turn to see Duo watching them. “Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?”

 

He nodded, concern prickling at him. “Of course.” He moved towards the door, tugging her gently from the bridge. He turned to face her just as the doors slid shut. She slid her hand from his and crossed her arms under her breasts. “Are you sure you’re all right? You went through a difficult emotional ordeal.”

 

She made a contented moan in her throat and smiled at him. “I’m sure. I slept and had a lot of time to sit and think. I had a moment of clarity that I think the Zero system helped me find.”

 

Quatre tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s like all these puzzle pieces fit together in my head,” she continued. She loosened her arms and pressed her fingers against her temple. “I didn’t even realize I had them. But a lot of things seem light and clear to me now.” She stepped closer to him. “This is long overdue, but I have to thank you, Quatre.”

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “Thank me? Whatever for?”

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle. “You risked yourself when you came out to help me with Wing Zero. As much as I’d love to believe I could have overcome it on my own, I’m not so sure.”

 

He shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Lista. It was the right thing to do.”

 

“It’s not just that,” she interjected. “It’s _everything_ since the moment we met.” She turned towards the wall and leaned against it, Quatre studying her carefully. “I defected from the Alliance to help all of you. I wanted to protect all of you so you could see your missions to the end, because I knew then, and still do, that you will be the ones to bring peace. I’d still happily lay my life down for any of you to make sure that happens.”

 

She pressed her palm against the base of her neck. “But I’ve come to realize that _you_ have been working to protect _me_.”

 

A small smile quirked onto Quatre’s face. “Of course I am. You have a family waiting for you to return to them. And I care for you too much to see you throw your life away for mine, no matter what the reason is behind it.”

 

She held her hand out towards him, and he took it willingly. She pushed off of the wall and squeezed his hand. “Everything you’ve done has been in the best interest of everyone else except for yourself. I always knew how kind you were. But I can see it so much better now, after remembering what you did to get me to detach from the Zero system.”

 

A cherry blush swept over Quatre’s cheeks as he, too, recalled the close, intimate moment in that all-too-familiar cockpit. He took her other hand in his, grasping it tight. “I’d do it again,” he vowed.

 

“I have no doubt that you would,” she replied with a nod. Her smile faded, and she cleared her throat. “I know you don’t want me risking my life for yours. But I’m going to work to do what I said. I want to see all of you complete your missions. Once White Fang falls, peace will come. And then…”

 

“Life can truly begin,” he finished quietly. They stared at one another for a moment, eyes connected deeply, hands clasped tightly. Quatre could hear his heart beating in his ears. He was certain he heard hers, as well.

 

The doors to the bridge suddenly opened, and Lista pulled her hands away from Quatre’s in surprise. The Gundam pilots and Noin moved hurriedly through. “What’s going on?” she asked.

 

Wufei and Trowa continued moving. “Peacemillion has come into range of the battle,” Noin explained. “We’re going to head out while Peacemillion moves around the battle zone towards Libra.”

 

Duo slapped his hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “Which means it’s go time, buddy. We need you leading the charge.”

 

Quatre offered him a smile and a nod. Noin quietly told Lista she was happy to see her on her feet before moving down the hall after Wufei and Trowa. Duo pointed a finger in Lista’s face, his mouth twisted. “We’re gonna have words when this is all over, Lissy. Don’t think you’re getting out of it.”

 

Lista smiled, amused and content. “I can’t wait.”

 

Duo smirked, patted her shoulder, and moved off down the hall, leaving Quatre and Lista alone once more. Quatre opened his mouth, but Lista leaned in, pressing her finger against his lips.

 

“You don’t need to say it,” she said, her smile widening. “I’ll stay behind for this one. I’ll back you up from here.”

 

He sighed in relief, returning her smile with one of his own and a quiet “thank you.” He rested his hands on her shoulders. “Just one more thing, Lista. You don’t ever need to thank me. I’d do it all again and more if it would keep you safe.”

 

Lista exhaled deeply, warmth tingling in her fingers, and she pulled away from him, moving towards the doors to the bridge. She pushed the button to open them and turned over her shoulder. “Be careful out there, Quatre.”

 

He nodded and moved off down the hall, Lista watching him go with another contented sigh and a fulfilled smile.

 

 

 

 

The four Gundams and Noin burst from Peacemillion’s docking bay, moving quickly towards the battle zone. Quatre admitted inwardly his relief that Lista was safe aboard the battleship; he could focus wholly on the coming battle, as he knew it would be unlike any of the others.

 

He was suddenly hit with a thought and flipped opened his communications line. “Miss Noin, you stay and guard Peacemillion. The Taurus can't compare with other suits, and I think I know who we’ll be facing.”

 

Noin made no move to argue with him. “Roger that.” And, with that, her Taurus fell back.

 

Duo looked ahead and saw four flickers of light against the darkness. “It looks like they've come!” As they closed in, he saw Epyon and three Virgos in a defensive formation around him. “It's him! But he's only got three Virgos! This'll be a snap!”

 

Deathscythe Hell’s scythe burst to life, and he swung it down over Epyon’s head. But, in the blink of an eye, one of the Virgos, with its shields at full power, thrust forward and stopped Duo’s attack. “What?!”

 

The other two Virgos came up from behind Epyon and fired their beams, knocking Deathscythe Hell off kilter.

 

Quatre shouted for him and watched as Wufei tried next, thrusting his weapon into the middle of the Virgos. But they were quick to dodge his attack. Trowa fired a heavy barrage, but it was no match for the shields of the three Virgos hurdled together.

 

As soon as Trowa’s fire ceased, Epyon burst forward, pulling out its beam saber, and headed straight for Quatre. Sandrock flew backwards, avoiding the slices from the beam saber, and fired on Epyon, but the shield discs from one of the Virgos sparked to life, blocking the bullets.

 

Duo took that opportunity to swing down from above, preparing to slice his scythe through Epyon, but he flew away and moved, again, towards Sandrock.

 

Duo bit back an aggravated curse. “Why do they keep going after Quatre?!”

 

Quatre clenched his hands over his controls, continuing to move back away from Epyon and the coming Virgos. “They want to decrease our numbers! Maybe they think I'm the easiest to knock off!”

 

Zechs, inside the cockpit of Epyon, furrowed his brows in concentration as he continued his approach on Sandrock. “Just trying to crush the brain first.”

 

Quatre fired another shower of bullets. “In that case, if I keep them close to me...”

 

As Epyon and the Virgos continued to close in on Sandrock, Heavyarms, Deathscythe Hell, and Alto-Long moved in from behind, preparing to knock them down while they were distracted with Quatre.

 

But the Virgos turned and fired on the other three Gundams, forcing them to evade and leave their formation. Quatre grit his teeth as the Virgos then turned on him and fired. Sandrock pulled up its shield, but the blasts knocked him backwards hard, leaving him vulnerable to Epyon’s next attack, which, Quatre feared, could be the last he’d ever see.

 

 

 

 

Lista watched with fists clenched on the control panel of her control station, watching the Epyon and its Virgos best Quatre and the others with little effort. Sandrock was knocked off kilter while the other three Gundams were constantly interrupted by the Virgos from entering into a formation against them.

 

She knew it was better for her to remain on Peacemillion, as she promised, after her ordeal with Wing Zero, but the urge to join the battle stifled her. Her nails were digging hard, white crescents into her palms as she watched the battle unfold, Quatre narrowly dodging Epyon and the Virgos’ attacks against him.

 

The realization hit her then, and she burst out of her chair, nearly knocking it over. Sally walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Lista, are you all right?”

 

Lista snapped her head in the older woman’s direction. “Zechs keeps going after Quatre on purpose. They’re in trouble out there.”

 

Sally gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Have faith in them, Lista. The Gundam pilots have never let us down before. They’re strong. They can do this.”

 

Lista turned back to the battle footage on the row of screens before them, watching with her breath held tight in her lungs as each of the Gundams continued to try knocking the Virgos off, to no avail.

 

“Libra's leaving the line of battle! It's heading for MO-II!” one of the pilots shouted.

 

Lista and Sally turned their attention to another of the screens, watching Libra creep away from the battle zone.

 

“MO-II has very little military force and can't move on its own,” Howard replied. “I'm guessing Libra will circumvent MO-II and head straight for Earth.”

 

Sally turned around to face Howard. “Let's go after them.”

 

One of the radar technicians turned around towards them with the shake of his head. “What's the point? We don't have the weapons to destroy Libra!”

 

“Sure we do,” Sally said, her face hard. “Enough to destroy Libra's main cannon!”

 

The bridge crew all gasped simultaneously. Lista snapped her head to Sally, who exchanged a glance with her and then Howard. “Sally, are you sure about this?” she asked.

 

Sally nodded once and shouted out, “Evacuate all civilians! MO-II will take them in!”

 

Howard lowered his head in thought. “I see. I suppose you're right,” he said quietly. After a short moment, he stood from his station. “Right! We'll move to the sub-bridge now!”

 

Alarms began to blare in the bridge. Sally and Howard moved off, leaving Lista standing alone at the top of the bridge, watching the battle closely and praying they’d all make it through this alive.

 

 

 

 

Quatre was breathing heavily, his knuckles aching as he dodged yet another assault from Epyon. And then, suddenly, everything stopped, and Epyon and its three Virgos burst off without warning.

 

Duo’s eyes widened as he saw them tracking towards the now moving Peacemillion. “They're after Peacemillion! We've gotta stop them!” he shouted.

 

The four Gundams moved off after them fast. As Epyon continued to close in on Peacemillion, the Virgos turned around and fired, causing them to scatter defensively. The Gundams returned fire, but their shields were, still, no match for them.

 

Quatre shook his head. “It's no use! The three mobile dolls are forming a single shield! We've got to move in and destroy them separately!”

 

Epyon, with its beam saber at the ready, moved in on Peacemillion as it continued its burn towards Libra. The cockpit beeped in alarm, and Noin’s Taurus moved between him and Peacemillion. “Noin! Get out of my way!” Zechs demanded.

 

Noin shook her head, trying to keep her voice steady, strong. “No, Zechs. I have no desire to fight you. But...” Her Taurus raised its beam cannon and aimed towards Epyon. “I'm not moving! Even if it means having to kill you!”

 

Sandrock cleaved its shotels through one of the Virgos and turned towards the closing encounter between Noin and Epyon. “Miss Noin!”

 

Deathscythe Hell sliced its scythe through the second Virgo. “What're you waiting for?!”

 

The third Virgo found itself embedded against the energy spear of Alto-Long. “What are you doing? Shoot him!” Wufei shouted.

 

Noin heard Quatre call out to her again, but she whimpered and slammed her eyes shut, prepared for the blow.

 

But it never came. She snapped her eyes open just in time to see the beam saber swing past her and the Epyon turn away, leaving Peacemillion’s trajectory. Noin could only watch him go, forlorn.

 

 

 

 

The necessary crew remained in Peacemillion’s sub-bridge, now in their flight suits and helmets, as Libra opened fire with all of their cannons. Sally, Howard, and Lista sat at their own stations, holding on under the vibrations of Libra’s desperate attack.

 

“You sure about ramming them?!” one of the pilots shouted.

 

“Yeah, so we'll wipe out their main weapon!” Sally shouted back.

 

“Use the BGY Booster, as well! Wreck the engine if necessary!” Howard ordered.

 

“Roger!” The pilot moved a lever, and the Peacemillion burst forward at maximum speed.

 

Lista could feel the power underneath her as the ship vibrated against the overload of energy, but she kept her concentration ironed and paid close attention to their trajectory. “We’re on target!” Lista announced. “Libra’s turrets aren’t generating enough push to knock us off!”

 

There was a large explosion from the rear, sending another quake through the battleship. “Engines one and three damaged! Now I guess we don't have to turn them off!” the pilot shouted with a smirk.

 

“10 seconds to impact!” Lista shouted, her heart clambering in her chest. “Prepare for collision!” She clutched her hands to the sides of her station, grounded her feet into the floor, ignoring all the alarms blaring and flashing, before the nose of Peacemillion plowed into Libra’s main cannon with a loud, screeching crash. Metal cried against metal, and everyone in the sub-bridge cried out until Peacemillion could lodge itself into Libra’s body no more.

 

Alarms continued to blare. Blown circuits crackled. Smoke, dust, and debris now floated throughout the sub-bridge.

 

“Is everyone okay?!” Sally shouted, her voice crackled. Everyone sounded off an affirmative and began to steady themselves.

 

“Give me the damage report later!” Howard shouted. “Hurry and extinguish fires around the fuel tank!” Mechanics began to move about, gathering fire extinguishers and leaving the sub-bridge. Lista ignored the throbbing in her head and moved to set up a communications link with the Gundam pilots.

 

 

 

 

The four Gundams and Noin floated outside the wreckage, marveling at the amount of debris, the crackle of electricity, and small explosions coming from Libra. “Oh, man! That was one big collision!” Duo exclaimed.

 

“As it stands, now it'd be hard to destroy just Libra,” Trowa pointed out.

 

Static sounded off in their cockpits, and video popped up of Lista, simultaneously working on her malfunctioning controls to keep the connection up. “This is Peacemillion. We're not at any risk of exploding at the moment. All the crew is safe and accounted for. We’re working to compile a damage report, but we’re not going anywhere.”

 

Quatre masked his sigh of relief that Lista, as well as the others, were safe. “I understand. We'll board Libra and take over the ship from within. We'll destroy the mobile doll control system then demand the White Fang's surrender. Also, we've got to find Heero and Miss Relena.”

 

Duo smirked, geared up for more action. “So we're going in? This reminds me of the old days!”

 

Next to him, Alto-Long suddenly turned and flew off towards the continuing battle between the White Fang and Earth. Duo turned to him, confused. “What's wrong, Wufei?”

 

“I’ll leave it to you,” he said simply. The Alto-Long disappeared into the darkness.

 

“Let him go. He's keeping an old promise,” Trowa replied.

 

Quatre turned to the video of Lista in his cockpit. She continued her work on solidifying the communications link from faltering, saying nothing, concentrative on her task. He watched her for a moment as she worked diligently. He swallowed and made a decision. “Lista?”

 

She perked her head up, her eyes connecting with his. “Quatre? Are you okay?”

 

He ignored her question. “Is it safe for you to get to the suit bay and retrieve your Taurus?”

 

She blinked, confused by his inquiry, but nodded. “Yes. The docking bay avoided most of the damage. Why?”

 

“Can you meet me inside Libra? We’re preparing to infiltrate.” He paused for a moment. “I’d like your help.”

 

She nodded, taking note of the seriousness in his tone. “Of course. I’ll double-check with Howard and Sally to make sure everything’s under control and I’ll be right over. I’ll find you.”

 

Quatre exhaled against the fluttering in his stomach, nodding once. “Good. And, Lista? Be careful.”

 

She smiled at him, hoping to mollify his obvious worry. “Always.”

 

With that, her video flickered off. He nodded to himself and returned his attention to the others. “Right. We should hurry to Libra.”

 

The four of them began their descent towards the entrance ripped open by Peacemillion. As they entered the darkness, Noin’s Taurus suddenly burst off, exiting the jagged metal hole.

 

Quatre watched her go, concerned. “Miss Noin?”

 

“I'm sorry, but...” Noin’s voice broke with cries, her shoulders trembling as she was overcome with emotion. “I just...”

 

Quatre offered her a warm, understanding smile. “Feel free to go, Miss Noin.”

 

And the three Gundam pilots crashed through different sections of Libra, splitting up and hoping the element of surprise would work in their favor.

 

 

 

 

Lista had made haste to her Taurus and into Libra, landing in their docking bay amongst what remained of their Virgo mobile dolls. She’d had a short time to study Libra’s blueprint on Peacemillion; she knew finding Quatre, or any of the others, could take a while.

 

As she rounded a corner, her gun cocked and held firm in her hands, she heard a small group of soldiers talking. She pushed herself up to the ceiling and pressed her free hand and feet onto the sides of the wall to hold herself in place, keeping her gun pressed against her chest.

 

Two soldiers walked down the hall below her. As soon as they passed her, she propelled herself down behind them and pistol-whipped one in the head. The other turned around as his comrade fell to the ground, unconscious, and moved to jerk his own gun from its holster. Just as his hands fell onto the handle of his gun, Lista slammed the butt of her own gun against the side of his head, knocking him out, as well.

 

She took a quick look around before holstering her gun and doing a quick search of the two soldiers. She removed the clips from their guns, searched for any spares – she found one apiece – and tucked them in her back pockets.

 

Pulling out her gun again, she moved down the alarm-laden halls, on edge and alert for any other White Fang soldiers.  

 

 

 

 

Duo stood inside a dark, cramped room, arms folded over his chest, staring down at the five Gundam engineers that had been held captive on Libra. He was trying to hide his aggravation at the troublesome men as Doctor J explained the events leading to the clash between White Fang and Earth.

 

“So Zechs wanted to send a tremendous blow to the Earth. And by using such a significant impact, he wanted to awaken the fear of wars and an earnest desire for hope in the hearts of the people.”

 

“That's the reason we ended up helping build Libra, and we even redeveloped the Vayeate and Mercurius,” Professor G added.

 

Duo shook his head. “Ah. So I've got _you_ to thank for my troubles.”

 

The engineers ignored his sarcasm. “Well, we _did_ add a little something to Libra's main cannon,” Doctor J continued.

 

Professor G nodded. “We built an error into it so it can't fire consecutively.”

 

Duo chuckled and scoffed. “No kidding. Is that so?” He loosened his arms and grabbed his gun from his back holster, pointing it at them. “And you think that atones for your sins?!”

 

The engineers stared into the barrel of his gun, unfazed. “No, of course we don't,” Doctor J replied.

 

“Right. It's not payback time yet,” Professor G replied. All five of them smiled and chuckled.

 

Duo’s scowl melted into a heavy sigh, and he lowered his gun. “I knew it. Wish I hadn't found these guys.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre hid behind a corner as three soldiers floated down the next hallway. As soon as their chatter disappeared, he moved forward, floating down the uncharted hallway. He came to a set of closed doors and stopped, studying the lock system. It appeared to be of a tighter security than a normal door.

 

And it was unlocked.

 

He held his gun up and approached the door cautiously, counting to three in his head, and slammed his palm against the button. As soon as the doors opened, he burst into the doorway and aimed forward into the darkened room, save for one emergency overhead light in the center of the room.

 

And standing beneath it, wielding a fencing foil in one hand and a pistol in the other, was Dorothy, waiting patiently, a Cheshire cat-like grin on her face. It was though she expected him.

 

Eyes widening slightly, Quatre lowered his gun. “So it _was_ you.”

 

She giggled with a single nod. “That's right, Quatre Raberba Winner.”

 

And, without warning, she lifted her gun, aimed, and fired.


	32. Chapter 32

Quatre barely had a chance to react. As soon as the gunshot went off, his gun was knocked out of his hands. He stepped back in alarm for a moment, taking a hurried second to assess himself; he wasn’t hurt. He turned to Dorothy pleadingly. “This is no time to be fighting! It's too dangerous to stay on this battleship!”

 

Dorothy kept her gun raised at him, an amused smile stretched across her face. “Quatre Raberba Winner. I knew it was you. You're by far the most misguided one of all the Gundam pilots!”

 

 

 

 

Amongst the raging battle over Libra and Peacemillion, Wufei turned around just in time to see the refurbished Tallgeese landing onto the surface of the Libra after wiping out a cluster of White Fang’s Virgos. He wasted no time in unleashing the fire from his flamethrower, but Treize dodged almost too easily.

 

“You’ll have to do better,” Treize said tauntingly. “I'm over here.”

 

Wufei scowled. “Silence, you!”

 

Wufei closed in on him, slamming Alto-Long’s trident beam down upon the beam cannon of the Tallgeese, locking them in a quick stalemate.

 

“There was a time when battles could be lost and won with the push of a button,” Treize began. “These mobile dolls are the root of that detestable spirit. And their extension is Libra. When wars are dehumanized, victory and defeat become miserable and God no longer lends a helping hand.”

 

Wufei clutched his hands over his controls, his patience shattering into hot shards. “Enough with the fancy speeches! Too many people have died for nothing because of the battles you've fought! If you're going to fight anyone, then fight only me!”

 

There was silence for a moment. “You're absolutely right,” Treize agreed. The beam cannon expelled from the Tallgeese’s arm, unleashing the purple beam saber.

 

Alto-Long flipped its trident, poising for battle. “Are you prepared for the worst, Treize?”

 

Treize smiled. “Of course. But this time, I won't go easy on you.”

 

 

 

 

In a closed-off room adjacent to Deathscythe Hell stood Duo and the five engineers, now all clad in spacesuits and helmets. Duo floated to the door, looking back to the five old men curiously, to his own dismay. “So, what have you got up your sleeves?”

 

“First of all, we want you to take us to Peacemillion,” Doctor J replied.

 

Duo flinched in surprise. “To Peacemillion?!”

 

“Zechs will have his way unless we do something to stop him,” Professor G continued. “We want to change Libra's course, but to do so we must board Peacemillion.”

 

Duo felt his stomach bubbling in anticipation and sickness. “When you say Zechs will have his way, you don't mean…”

 

There was a pregnant pause between them, confirming his concern, and Duo could only shake his head in horrified disbelief.

 

Doctor J gave a short nod. “That's right. He's targeting the Earth to the very end! We'll be able to atone for our sins the moment we can put a stop to his evil plans.”

 

Duo’s eyes narrowed, filled with a new sense of determination. “All right, then. Follow me.”

 

 

 

 

Relena floated up to the open cockpit of Wing Zero as Heero made his flight preparations. “Wait, Heero! Why is it necessary for you to go?”

 

To her surprise, he flashed her a smile and returned to his pre-flight checks. That only troubled her more.

 

“Libra's going down!” Relena continued, impassioned. “There isn't any reason left to keep on fighting! My brother and the White Fang have been defeated!”

 

Heero stopped typing in commands, his uncharacteristic smile remaining as he looked up at her once more. “I'll bet that Zechs doesn't think he's lost. Besides, I doubt Zechs or Treize will ever stop this battle. That's why I've got to go and fight them.”

 

Relena scoffed, frowning, and leaned her head into his cockpit. “You think if you go, the war will come to an end?!”

 

Unfazed by her fervor, Heero stood from his cockpit, placed his hand on the back of her helmet, and tugged her gently towards him until their helmets clinked together. Relena stared at him, her breath lost, her cheeks painted a dainty pink.

 

“I'll defeat Zechs, then I'll get Treize. Then the war will be over,” he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Afterward, if you survive, there will finally be peace. This is the only thing I can do for you.”

 

Relena’s face softened. “Heero...”

 

He pulled away slightly, searching her eyes. “I promised to protect you. But to protect you and the Earth Sphere, I have no choice but to fight.”

 

She shook her head defiantly against his hand. Her stomach tightened and twisted in fear. “No! Heero, you're planning to die, aren't you?!”

 

Heero pushed the button on the outside of her helmet, closing the glass shield. Her eyes widened, confused, when he leaned in close to her once more, whispering, “Believe in me.”

 

Before she could answer, he gave her a gentle shove that propelled her away from Wing Zero, rousing a surprised gasp from her throat. She floated backwards to a safe distance. She reached out her hand for him, her eyes locked with his before his cockpit shield doors came to a close.

 

She grabbed onto the railing of the landing platform, turning to watch Wing Zero’s eyes glow to life. The docking bay doors slid open, and the Gundam made its way to the opening of space. She clutched a hand to her chest, sighing. “I _do_ believe in you, Heero.”

 

Wing Zero’s verniers sparked to life and blasted off, leaving Relena in tears and crying out for him, praying that he would realize his worth to this world, and to her, before rushing off into his death.

 

 

 

 

Dorothy holstered her gun and reached for a nearby VR helmet, sliding it over her head. The room lit up with small screens of blue light.

 

Quatre looked around, studying the room as it came to life. “What is this?”

 

“The mobile doll control room,” Dorothy replied with a curled smirk.

 

Quatre blanched, shaking his head. “No, I'm positive this is the Zero System.”

 

“You got it,” Dorothy said with a nod. She raised her arms proudly. “We connected the mobile doll controls to the Zero System.” She turned around, moving towards one of the walls. A pair of fencing sabers leaned against it, and she picked them up. “So now you know. My desire to fight activates all mobile dolls.” She turned back to Quatre and tossed one in front of him, the blade embedding itself into the ground at his feet.

 

Quatre frowned, unamused. “What's the idea?”

 

“Quatre Winner, I challenge you to a duel,” Dorothy replied, her voice eerily calm and even. “I lost the battle when each of us used the Zero System. But I wonder what would happen this time now that you've decided you can fight without the Zero System.”

 

“I wouldn't fight if I could help it,” Quatre said firmly. “But unless I keep fighting, you people won't surrender and the war will never end.”

 

Dorothy giggled. “That's absolutely right!” She raised her foil, pointing the end towards him. “Now, let's determine which is more advanced: the Zero System or the human conscience!”

 

Quatre couldn’t stop his scowl. “And if I refuse?”

 

In the time it took for him to blink, Dorothy lunged at him with a cry. He quickly sidestepped out of the way, grabbed the fencing foil embedded in the ground, and spun around just in time to block her next attack.

 

He cringed as he held his ground against her, shaking his head. “Why are you so fond of war?! Why must we do this?!” he exclaimed.

 

Dorothy clicked her tongue with an amused chuckle. “You're so gentle, Quatre. What reasons do you have to fight?”

 

He felt her put more pressure against his blade. He tightened his grip on the handle and pushed right back. “I fight for my family! I have to fight to ward off my family's sorrow!”

 

“My father did that,” Dorothy said, her tone biting. “He fought so I wouldn't feel any sorrow, and he died for it! That's why I'm going to die fighting a beautiful battle, as well!”

 

She pushed herself up towards the ceiling, away from him. He kept himself focused on her, all the while studying her voice, her words, her movements, trying to gauge her. “Then you actually hate war, too!”

 

Dorothy pushed herself off the ceiling toward him, her foil pointed at him. He jumped out of the way, and she spun towards him, locking her foil with his once more. “No! War isn't to blame for destruction and massacre! The enemies we must defeat are in our hearts!”

 

“I believe in peace because it surpasses war! I believe in the heart that hopes for peace!” Quatre replied back.

 

“Then I'll ask you this!” Dorothy spat. She began swinging at him, forcing him back into a defensive stance, leaving him dodging and pushing back her attacks. “You say that you've fought for everyone. But what has anyone done for you in return?”

 

“I'm not fighting to receive any kind of compensation!” Quatre shouted.

 

“And that's why you'll always be an _amateur!_ ” Dorothy cried. She gave a hard, wide swing, but Quatre ducked down and slammed his shoulder into her midsection, pushing her back through the low gravity until she slammed into the wall.

 

Panting, Quatre straightened himself, frowning at her. “Please stop this, Dorothy.”

 

Her giggle echoed through the room, causing him to tighten his muscles, preparing for her next move. “The Colonies betrayed the Gundams. The colony citizens killed your father. And the armed Colonies declared independence from Earth before truly understanding what was going on,” she replied. Her smile spread wide, amused. “Your battles so far have all been a complete waste of time! Your sympathy toward others, _too much_ sympathy for others, has resulted in this worst-case scenario!”

 

Her words tossed his confidence and positivity, leaving him staring at her wide-eyed and shaken.

 

 

 

 

Lista floated back through the empty hallways. She’d been roaming this wing of Libra for over an hour and hadn’t found Duo, Trowa, or Quatre. She believed she’d handled all the soldiers patrolling the hallways on this part of the ship and decided to head back to where she’d docked her Taurus, hoping to enter Libra from another side in the hopes of finding any of the Gundam pilots.

 

She could feel her frustration and impatience rising as she floated through the halls, her gun holstered at her side, following the wall arrows navigating back towards the area she’d infiltrated.

 

She came around the corner with a heavy sigh. She knew she only had about two more hallways to go down before she’d make it to her Taurus.

 

“Hey! There’s one of them!”

 

Lista gasped to herself and spun around just in time to see two soldiers rushing towards her, their guns at the ready. They both quickly opened fire on her. She pushed herself off the ground, but she felt a stinging pain stab through the top of her shoulder. One of the bullets had grazed her, and she clapped her hand against it, her flight jacket ripped, burning flesh prickling with fresh blood.

 

She quickly grabbed her gun from her holster, turned, and fired in their direction. It was a direct hit, and one of the soldiers fell to the ground, immobile.

 

“You’ll pay for that!” the other soldier shouted. He started shooting erratically toward her as she pushed herself around the corner and climbed up to the ceiling, above some metal grates. The shots ceased, and the soldier came around the corner, looking around for her.

 

She dropped to the ground behind him and pressed the barrel of her gun against his back. “Drop the gun, or I drop _you_ ,” she demanded.

 

The soldier paused before dropping his gun to the ground, raising his arms slowly in surrender. “You must be that Alliance traitor,” he said with a chuckle. “Commander Milliardo couldn’t care less whether you lived or died.”

 

“Lovely story,” Lista replied. She put more pressure with her gun on his back. “Put your hands behind your head and get against the wall.”

 

The soldier nodded obediently. “Okay, okay.” He moved toward one of the walls, walking towards it, and as soon as he felt some of the pressure of her gun leave his back, he spun around quickly, grabbed her gun-wielding hand, and ripped the weapon from her grasp.

 

Lista gasped, eyes wide in surprise, as the soldier pressed her gun in her face and backed her against the wall. “The only way you’re leaving this battleship is in a pine box,” he snapped. He lowered her gun towards her heart and pressed the trigger.

 

The gun clicked.

 

The soldier pressed the trigger a few more times, followed by more clicking. Lista dropped to the ground and swept her leg under his feet, tripping him backwards. She dove nearby to the gun he’d dropped and pushed herself to her feet, aiming the gun at him with a triumphant smirk. “I’m not stupid enough to put a loaded gun back in your hand, much less my own.”

 

She dug into her back pocket, tugging out a long zip tie, and tossed it onto his chest. “Now, be a good boy and put those on your wrists.” She re-aimed the gun just slightly and fired right next to his head, leaving him staring at her in fear. “ _Please._ ”

 

He was unable to hide the tremble in his hands as he grabbed the zip tie, wrapped it around his wrists, and used his teeth to tighten it. She nodded in satisfaction. “Good. On your stomach.”

 

He was quick to acquiesce to her order and did so. She pressed her foot against his back, the gun against his head, and dug through his pockets, finding a spare clip. “Now, you stay there for five minutes. If you get up a second sooner, I’ll find you again just to give you a third eye.”

 

She backed away from him, the gun pointed at him as she moved towards the next corner. Seeing it clear, she moved into the next hallway and pushed herself through the low gravity, silently thanking her lucky stars and releasing the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

 

 

 

 

Deathscythe Hell stood at an opening of Libra blasted out, its cockpit doors open, peering out at the wild battlefield. The five engineers hung tight on the outside, peeking in to Duo. “There's no turning back now, you know,” he reminded the five older men.

 

“As long as one of us makes it to Peacemillion, then we can carry out our mission. So don't mind if someone gets thrown off,” Doctor J replied.

 

Duo scoffed. “No worries here. I've got enough to think about.” He closed his cockpit shield doors, and the large wings closed down in front of the five engineers, working as their shield. Duo shook his head, swallowing with a determined – and somewhat worried – frown. “All right. Here we go!”

 

Deathscythe Hell took off into the erratic blasts and bullets zinging through space, zigzagging through the sea of Virgos and Leos battling each other. He could hear the sounds of war echoing in his cockpit. “No one in their right mind would fly through this. Now I regret that I ever found them.”

 

Deathscythe Hell descended upon the top of Peacemillion embedded into Libra. A row of Virgos fired at him from its surface, and as Duo clenched his teeth and prepared to face them, a barrage of beam blasts came down from above, destroying each of them.

 

Duo looked up in confusion. “Huh? What's this?”

 

He felt a heavy sigh leave his chest when he saw the 40 Maguanac suits descending quickly into the battle zone. “Just leave these guys to us!” Rashid’s booming voice echoed in Duo’s cockpit.

 

Duo saluted Rashid as he passed. “Thanks, I'll do just that!” He moved down upon Peacemillion with an exasperated sigh and looked up at the fray. “We weren’t strong enough to unify outer space, but the Earth is becoming unified. Guess that counts for something.”

 

 

 

 

Dorothy steadied herself to her feet, regaining her composure, as well as her Cheshire cat-like grin. Quatre merely stood there, poised and prepared, much to his chagrin. “Why are you holding back? Or can't you go for it? You can bet that I will!”

 

She lunged forward, and the two of them swung their fencing foils at each other once more. Quatre could tell there was a greater determination, perhaps fueled by her frustration and anger, that seemed to amplify her strength against him.

 

“That purity! That weak heart! That kindness! No wonder you Gundam pilots get defeated!” she snapped. She swung hard and knocked Quatre’s blade from his hands. It flew up into the ceiling, crackling one of the lit screens.

 

He held his hand, throbbing from the contact. “Maybe you're right. This is the only way I know how to fight! But it's because we take on losing battles that we've kept the Colonies from the horrors of war!”

 

Dorothy scoffed, shaking her head. “Ha! You'll never change anything that way!”

 

“Then what _should_ I have done?!” Quatre exclaimed.

 

“You should've become the Colonies' leader and staged a magnificent war yourself!” She raised her fencing foil above her head. “Just like Mr. Milliardo’s doing!”

 

Quatre frowned, clenching, his eyes focused on her blade. “Dorothy, you're mistak–”

 

He cried out when a sharp, stabbing pain pierced his right side, leaving him hunched over with Dorothy’s blade skewering him.

 

“And you should've staged this war before all mankind, a miserable war that they'll never want to see again!” Dorothy continued, leaving her fencing foil still as Quatre began to bleed around it.

 

Quatre felt himself getting dizzy, his stomach swirling in sickness, but he ignored it, swallowed, and looked up at her. “Are – Are you saying…that's the significance of this war?”

 

“That's right,” she replied with a finite nod. “You can't do away with wars, Quatre, simply by taking weapons away from the people! You first have to change the hearts of mankind.” She lowered her head, her voice quieting, breaking “If you don't do that, humanity will – it will perish, just like my father did.”

 

Quatre’s breathing grew labored, his face contorted, as he fought to keep himself still against the blade still sticking through him. “You're a very kind person. Kinder than me.”

 

Dorothy scowled. “Is that supposed to make me happy?!” She jerked the blade from his body, leaving him on trembling legs as he quickly pressed his hand against his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. “Kindness gets in your way when you're trying to survive! It's more appropriate for man to concentrate on surviving.”

 

Quatre felt himself descending down to one knee, unable to keep his stability. But he still looked up at her, determined to get through her haze of anger and despair. “D-Dorothy, you're just the same way I used to be. You – You despise your own kindness and your own hatred of war. You should never try to fight your kindness.” He paused, fighting against the small quirk of a smile at the flood of memories coming back to him. “Trowa and Lista taught me that. You have to try and accept everything around you, because humanity needs that kindness. Without kindness, mankind has no reason to exist.”

 

He studied her quiet form for a moment before he could no longer hold his head up. He could feel the weighty darkness beginning to swirl around him. “You agree, don't you? Humans that only think of their survival are lower than animals! They can't even feel…for others.”

 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and with a heavy, long sigh, he collapsed to the ground for but a moment before the low gravity propelled his body into the air. Dorothy stood before him, silent, thoughtful, and, for the first time, wondering if she was, in fact, mistaken.

 

 

 

 

Lista was trying to keep her frustration reined in as she floated from the hole she’d made in Libra and made her way slowly around the battleship, careful not to be seen, although she figured all of White Fang’s troops were fighting with Earth’s forces.

 

She didn’t know how long exactly she spent in her wing of Libra looking for the others. She had to wonder if any of them were still there. But she had to believe at least one of them would have contacted her to let her know, Quatre mostly.

 

She clenched her hands over her controls, fending off the worst-case scenarios bombarding her mind. She shook her head, mentally scolding herself for thinking anything ill had befallen any of them.

 

Lista came around another corner and found a giant hole ripped into the side of Libra. Her heart leaping into her throat, she moved inside, navigating the small spaces until she came to one of the docking bays, where she found, to her relief, Sandrock and Heavyarms both docked next to each other.

 

“Jackpot,” she whispered to herself. She set her suit down and powered off the system. She took a quick look at her shoulder; her skin still burned and the shoulder of her suit had been stained with an uneven circle of blood, but thankfully it had clotted up and stopped.

 

She strapped her gun back to her side, slid the spare clip into her back pocket, and left her cockpit in haste, hoping Quatre or Trowa weren’t too far ahead.

 

 

 

 

Treize and Wufei continued to meet each other’s attacks perfectly, leaving them in a hotly contested stalemate. Treize smiled and stopped. “What's wrong? Why not use your dragon?”

 

Wufei huffed. “Because I want to fight you fair and square!”

 

Treize stifled a chuckle. “That's not like you. Why the hesitation?”

 

“Look who's talking!” Wufei shouted. “Why didn't you kill me earlier when you had the chance?”

 

Treize shrugged. “I couldn't kill one of the few people that understands me.”

 

Wufei scoffed with a hard shake of his head, disgusted. “Give me a break! I despise you!”

 

Alto-Long leapt towards the Tallgeese, slamming its double trident down upon its head. Tallgeese lifted its arm, blocking his attack.

 

“If you despise me so, then come and get me,” Treize challenged.

 

Alto-Long moved on him again with its trident, and the Tallgeese blocked once more with its shield. A split second later, the Tallgeese swung its beam saber, causing the Alto-Long to move backwards in a dodge.

 

Wufei was panting now, frustrated, his knuckles aching with the tight clench on his controls. “You're only capable of looking down on people like this! You're only fighting to satisfy your ego! How many people do you think have died for you?!”

 

There was a pause. “Shall I tell you? As of yesterday, 99,822 people.”

 

Wufei blanched, his hands growing cold and his face burning hot with rage. “What?!”

 

Treize pushed a button on his console. “Lady, how many fatalities today?”

 

Lady Une’s face popped up on a screen. “We have confirmation of 82 White Fang soldiers and 105 of our own.”

 

Treize’s brow furrowed, and he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “I see. Give me their names later today.”

 

Lady Une nodded. “Yes, sir, I will.” Her face disappeared.

 

“Damn you!” Wufei cursed.

 

“I remember everyone who's sacrificed their lives in battle. Noventa, Septem, Ventei, Bellegarde, Darlian, Walker, Otto, Bunt. How could I possibly forget them? Their names are all etched into my heart,” Treize continued, his head rested in his palm.

 

Wufei shook his head in disbelief, his eyes on fire. “How could you be so...”

 

“I can only grieve over the lives lost by those who fought,” Treize continued. He lifted his head, his brows tight not in despair but in determination. “But at least try and understand this. Not one of those people died in vain.”

 

He cried out suddenly, and the Tallgeese blasted forward, nearly throwing Wufei off guard. As Tallgeese’s beam saber came down upon him, the Alto-Long propelled its double trident back before slamming through the torso of the Tallgeese, blue electricity crackling around the entry point.

 

Treize felt the heat growing in his cockpit, the electricity licking at his skin. “That…was beautiful, Wufei!”

 

Wufei flinched, eyes wide despite the blistering light from the Tallgeese. “Treize! No! How could you...!” He quickly pulled the trident from the Tallgeese, letting it float away from him as the energy continued to build and concentrate.

 

Treize only smiled, laying comfortably against his seat. “Wufei, my eternal friend. I'm honored I could fight with you pilots.”

 

“No, this can't be true!” Wufei exclaimed with a wild shake of his head. “I won't let this happen!”

 

Treize closed his eyes with a contented sigh. “Milliardo, I'll be waiting on the other side.”

 

Wufei watched with sickness in his stomach as the Tallgeese exploded into fire and debris, leaving him catatonic for a moment as the explosion faded off, leaving nothing but metal shards in its wake.

 

“No! Damn it!” Wufei slammed his hand against his control panel, tears trickling down his cheeks. “I…didn’t think I’d win.”

 

 

 

 

On MO-II, Lady Une hunched over the control panel, her hands curling into fists as she fought to control her raging emotions.

 

“Colonel Une? Your orders?” a soldier finally spoke up from behind.

 

She straightened herself with a forced exhale and turned to the other soldiers. “Get in touch with the White Fang! The World Nation is declaring immediate surrender!”

 

The soldier flinched, eyes wide in surprise. “C-Colonel?”

 

Lady Une shook her head and thrust a finger towards him. “This is humiliating! Don't make me repeat myself! Send them the message!”

 

As the soldiers moved to execute her orders, her face softened with a small smile. “Treize, you were splendid.”

 

 

 

 

As Quatre floated unconscious in the low gravity, Dorothy removed her helmet and the lights and screens in the room powered down to nothing.

 

She broke her gaze away from him, working to contain her conflicting emotions, to rebuild the dam she’d so artfully constructed. “This is the right way. This is good.”

 

There was a beep behind her, and Quinze’s face appeared on one of the screens. “So there you are, Dorothy. The Earth has just contacted us to declare their surrender.”

 

Dorothy spun around to face him, surprised. “The Earth has surrendered?”

 

Quinze nodded. “And the combat observation unit has just informed us that Treize Khushrenada has died in battle.”

 

Dorothy released a shrill gasp, her heart dropping into her stomach. “No! That can't be!”

 

“Victory is ours. But our plans to ram this ship into Earth are unchanged. Those are Commander Milliardo's orders,” Quinze replied, unfazed by her shock. He grabbed a handheld radio, turned on to the whole of Libra. “We'll start the final boost! Evacuate at your own discretion. I pray for your safety.”

 

An alarm began blaring throughout the battleship, and Dorothy could only stand despondent, her helmet tucked under one arm and her fencing foil stained with Quatre’s blood held tight in the other.

 

“Things didn't go as planned.”

 

Dorothy perked her head up, finding herself face to face with Trowa. She made no move to accost him, her faith shaken. “In a way, what you were attempting was probably correct. But it still won't bring true peace,” he continued.

 

She swallowed. “I-I was only...”

 

Trowa shook his head before taking a careful hold of Quatre, pulling him gently to the ground. “That's sad. A woman who can't cry.”

 

Dorothy could only stand there silenced as Trowa quietly tried to rouse Quatre from his unconsciousness, leaving her with her throat tightened as she fought against those cries that threatened to make themselves known.

 

 

 

 

The Epyon stood tall and quiet on the top of Libra, looking out at the damaged Earth, watching the battle between his forces and the World Nation begin to quiet down.

 

A flicker of light caught his eye. He squinted, making out the increasingly familiar Wing Zero as it closed in fast on his position, its beam cannon armed and ready.

 

Zechs couldn’t mask his pleased grin. “He's finally here.”


	33. Chapter 33

Lady Une stood overseeing her soldiers as they worked tirelessly on their computers, displaying battle and mobile suit data. “How's the troop evacuation coming?”

 

“80% of our soldiers have returned safely. But there's substantial damage to our mobile suit force. It appears that 67% have been destroyed,” one of the technicians replied over his shoulder.

 

Lady Une folded her arms over her chest. “Then demolish our remaining mobile suits as soon as they're retrieved. It's important that we destroy all weapons on the Earth. Those are His Excellency's orders.”

 

“Hmm. I understand now.”

 

Lady Une turned around casually at the low feminine voice. Sally, Relena, and Howard stood in the doorway. “So Treize Khushrenada's objective was total pacifism, as well,” Sally continued.

 

Another of the soldiers stood, scowling. “Who are you?!”

 

Lady Une raised her hand in signal to stand down. She took a step forward with a smile. “I welcome you, Your Majesty.”

 

The soldiers chattered in surprise as they noticed Relena standing there, her hands folded in front of her abdomen. She was quiet as she stared into the eyes of the woman who murdered her father.

 

 

 

 

Deathscythe Hell came to a small opened in Peacemillion. He sent a barrage of bullets into the closure, smashing it open in a myriad of small explosions.

 

Deathscythe Hell then opened its wing shields ever slightly, and the five engineers began to float away. “All right, we made it,” Duo replied.

 

“Thanks for your help, Duo!” Professor G replied.

 

Duo nodded. “Now it's up to you. I'll do my thing with the guys outside.”

 

“Hey, don't get too rowdy around here. We need to concentrate!” Doctor J said.

 

A series of beam blasts began crashing into the ship around Deathscythe Hell. Duo shook his head and turned around with a curled grin. “Tell that to the enemy.”

 

 

 

 

Lady Une stepped up to Relena and opened her holster. She pulled out her gun and held it out to the younger girl, who merely stood watching her, expressionless.

 

“I'm like a body that has lost its soul. But this is your chance to take revenge for your father's death,” Lady Une replied somberly.

 

Relena moved forward and pushed her hands gently against the gun, shaking her head. “Let's put an end to all of this. The revenge and the battles.”

 

Lady Une’s face twisted in emotion, nodding in agreement, relief, hope. “Yes.”

 

Sally smiled, pleased, and Howard moved up behind one of the soldiers seated at a computer. “Now, what can we do about Libra and Peacemillion?”

 

“We've already calculated the impact location and issued an evacuation warning,” the soldier replied.

 

Howard snapped his head towards him in disbelief. “Evacuation warning?! You're not serious! If those battleships crash, the entire world will be affected!” He reached forward and pushed a few keystrokes. Overall blueprints of Libra and Peacemillion appeared on the large overhead screen. “If the battleship power sources enter the Earth's atmosphere and explode on ground, the initial explosion might be a radius of a few hundred kilometers. But the enormous amount of dust spreading across the skies would block solar rays, resulting in a dramatic drop in world temperatures.”

 

Relena pressed a hand against the bottom of her throat. “That's terrible!”

 

“And people won't be able to live on Earth any longer,” Sally added with a disgusted shake of her head.

 

“The only way to avoid this is to either change their course or blow them up in space,” Howard replied. He lowered his head. “Both are next to impossible.”

 

“No, there's still hope,” Lady Une said. Everyone turned to her in interest as she moved forward, pressing a set of keys. Live footage of the outside of Peacemillion appeared, where small explosions of an isolated battle were taking place. “There's a Gundam near Peacemillion's power supply. I think it's 02.”

 

Howard smirked. “Duo. Then the engineers are with him. In that case, we've got hope.”

 

 

 

 

Trowa made short work of the circuitry of the mobile doll control room, pulling out wires and power boxes, letting them float around the room. Quatre was now leaned against the wall, his head lowered, hand clutched against his wound, gritting his teeth through the pain. Dorothy only stood silently and watched as Trowa dismantled the controls.

 

“I've fought all this time,” Trowa began. “And with each battle, I've been killing my own heart. My heart's been completely void of feelings for a long time. Maybe my life doesn't have value anymore. But I have to keep on living.”

 

Dorothy’s face contorted as she fought off her biding emotions. “Why?”

 

Trowa turned over his shoulder, his eyes locking with hers. “I have a home to return to.”

 

Her bottom lip quivered, and she hugged her helmet to her chest. “Unlike you, I don't have any place left to go back to.”

 

The remaining lights in the room darkened to nothing, and there was a whir from the control panel of the mobile doll system as Trowa removed the final circuit board. He turned to Quatre, who was breathing heavily against the wall.

 

He leaned down to his level, pressing his hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “Can you stand up, Quatre?”

 

Quatre lifted his head with a groan, swallowing against the dryness in his throat. “Trowa, you've got to do me a favor. Look after her and forget about me.”

 

Dorothy perked her head up, surprised and taken aback.

 

“Don't worry, Quatre,” Trowa replied comfortingly. “She's strong enough to take care of herself.”

 

Quatre was silent for a moment before conceding. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Trowa gently pulled Quatre’s arm around his shoulders, pulling him up to his feet, and floated them both to the doorway. They turned back to Dorothy, who stood watching them, making no move to stop them.

 

“You'd better hurry,” Trowa said.

 

Quatre held his hand tight against his wound, hoping the pressure would lessen the throbbing, as well as the warm, red blood continuing to seep from his body. “Make it through this somehow.”

 

And, with that, Dorothy buried her face into her helmet and let the dam break and the tears fall. Quatre watched her for a moment, sympathetic, before looking up to Trowa with a nod. And they moved from the room, making their way down the halls of the ship.

 

Trowa felt Quatre wincing against him, his breathing labored and uneven. “How do you feel, Quatre? Are you all right?”

 

Quatre looked down at his hand, the blood bleeding into his gloves. “I’ll be okay,” Quatre assured him with another groan. He smiled tiredly at him. “Thank you for coming for me, Trowa.”

 

“You would have done the same for me,” Trowa replied nonchalantly. He looked down at the shorter pilot, a small smile breaking. “You _have_ done the same for me.”

 

Quatre flashed him a grateful smile, fighting against the throbbing pain in his side and his lightheadedness, as they continued down the hall.

 

Trowa suddenly stopped by pressing his foot on the ground, against the low gravity. Quatre turned to him in confusion. “Trowa? Is something wrong?”

 

Trowa’s eyes narrowed. “I hear footsteps. Someone’s coming,” he whispered. He looked around; they were in an empty hallway with no doors, no rooms for them to hide within. He made a low hum against his throat as he weighed his options.

 

And then, in the silence, a gun cocked. In less time it took for them to blink, a figure spun around the corner, the gun aimed tight at them.

 

Quatre released the breath he’d been holding, a warm relief washing over him, as he took in the ebony-haired woman standing before him, concentrative. He felt Trowa relax. “Lista. Thank goodness you’re all right.”

 

Lista lowered her gun and quickly moved to meet with them, tucking her gun back in its holster. As she got closer, she noticed the exhaustion in Quatre’s eyes, that Trowa was propping him up, and that Quatre had his hand pressed firmly against his side. “Oh, my god. Quatre, what happened?!”

 

Quatre smiled as she came to a stop before him, pressing her hands worriedly against his face. “It’s okay, Lista. I’m all right.”

 

She scowled and shook her head. She leaned down and gently moved his hand away from his side. Her gasp came sharply as she saw the blood leaking from a puncture in his body, the crimson creeping through his suit. She pushed herself hard to her feet, her eyes burning into his. “Quatre, you’re not all right at all! Who did this to you?!”

 

She yanked her gun from its holster and reloaded a round into the chamber. “Tell me who did this. I’ll go use them for target practice.”

 

Quatre chuckled, albeit painfully, at her usual fire. He winced and shook his head. “It’s okay, Lista. It’s all over now. I feel better simply knowing you’re safe.”

 

Lista sighed, softening at his concern, grumbled under her breath, and tucked her gun back into its holster. “You’d be even better if I could put a bullet through the person who did this.”

 

Quatre warmed in her presence, smiling and at ease, as she shook her head in obvious distaste and propped her hands on her hips. It was then that Quatre’s eyes fell on her shoulder at the rip in her flight suit and the blood that speckled it. “Lista, you’re hurt.”

 

Lista waved her hand dismissively with a scoff. “It’s just a graze. The guy had terrible aim. I don’t even feel it.” She moved up to him, her hand falling on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze. “We need to get you out of here, Quatre. You’re risking infection. You need a doctor.”

 

“So do you,” he replied with a small smile. “But we need to stop Zechs and find a way to destroy Libra.”

 

She knew she’d lose any argument with him and, given the grave circumstances, knew he was right. She slid her hand away from him and nodded, turning to Trowa. “My Taurus is docked next to your Gundams. The path should be clear, but” – she patted the gun at her side – “I’m ready in case I missed any.”

 

Trowa nodded. “I encountered Duo on the way here. He’s already left Libra. We should join him.”

 

Quatre and Lista both nodded in agreement. Lista once more pulled out her gun and cocked it. She turned around to face them, pointing an incriminating finger at Quatre. “No crazy stuff that’s going to make your injury worse. You need to be careful out there.” She shifted her finger to Trowa. “Both of you.”

 

And, with that, she turned back around and started down the hall, Trowa guiding Quatre slowly behind her, all the while each wondering just what fresh hell would greet them outside.

 

 

 

 

Duo watched in confusion as the Virgos he fought suddenly powered down, turning into lifeless, unmoving machines just floating about. Duo bit the inside of his mouth in thought. “They've stopped moving!”

 

His cockpit beeped, and he turned his head to see Trowa’s face pop up. “Hey! Trowa!”

 

‘I've completed my mission,” Trowa replied. “I'll come join you.”

 

“Roger that!” His smile faltered. “Wait. Where's Quatre?”

 

A weakened, disjointed voice responded. “I'm…right here.”

 

Duo sighed in relief. “Good. And Lista? Have you guys seen her?”

 

Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Lista’s Taurus all came to their feet. “I’m here, Duo. I’m glad to see you haven’t gotten yourself killed,” she replied sardonically.

 

Duo scoffed. “Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you, Lissy.” Her face appeared in his cockpit, and he grinned; she was staring at him, presumably unamused, until a small smile curled on her lips. “Okay, then! When we're done here, let's break out the expensive champagne and celebrate the end of this ridiculous war!”

 

Quatre chuckled against the pain. “That sounds great. As long as it's non-alcoholic.”

 

 

 

 

Une, Sally, Relena, and Howard stood waiting as one of the technicians continually tried to contact Noin. Une appeared unfazed at the lack of progress, while Relena had her hands folded tightly in front of her stomach. She struggled to hide and keep her nervousness in check.

 

Sally turned to Une curiously. “Why are you trying to reach her?”

 

Une turned to her with a smile. “You'll know soon enough. The real question is whether times have changed more than I expected.”

 

“Colonel, we've got her!”

 

Everyone turned toward the large overhead screen. Noin was in her cockpit, her hand pulled up in a hard salute. “I'm glad to see you're well, Colonel.”

 

Une nodded and smiled thankfully. “Noin, are you monitoring the battle between Zechs and Heero?”

 

Noin paused before responding. “Yes.”

 

“Good. Relay those images to us at once,” Une replied.

 

Noin’s face hardened. “I'm not with OZ any longer. I won't take your orders.”

 

Une’s smile returned, much softer than Noin was used to seeing. “This isn't an order. It's a favor. As a fellow believer of peace.”

 

Noin betrayed nothing as she remained silent and thoughtful. Then her shoulders loosened with a sigh. “Very well.”

 

Noin’s face was replaced by the Wing Zero and Epyon locked in a struggle, their beam sabers clashed and throwing up electricity. Relena’s eyes saddened. She pressed a palm against the base of her throat, hoping to quell her sudden nausea.

 

“Send this image at once to Earth and space,” Une ordered. The technicians worked right away at establishing connections with all of the colonies, as well as major hubs on the Earth. One of the technicians turned around towards Une and gave her a thumbs up.

 

She nodded and sat down in front of a computer with a small microphone. “The battle you're witnessing has no significance to Earth or the Colonies. But it's necessary all the same. Because, in reality, it's a fight to save the Colonies! This year, in After Colony 195, the history of battle is finally about to end. Unless these two fight, peace will never be achieved! Can you feel the misery of this combat? And can you see the peace that awaits us? This battle is making us look for a solution to secure peace!”

 

Une flipped off the switch for the microphone. “Continue feeding this footage. We need as many people seeing it as possible.”

 

One of the other technicians burst out of his seat and turned towards her. “Colonel Une, Peacemillion’s engines have been activated! It and Libra are moving away from Earth!”

 

The bridge of MO-II erupted in victorious cheers and whoops, combined with sighs of relief and smiles.

 

“Wait! A section of Libra is falling toward Earth!”

 

Sally snapped her head toward the video. One of the wings of Libra had broken off from the main part of the ship and made a quick descent towards Earth. Her face paled, her palms clammy, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach. “No!”

 

 

 

 

Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Lista’s Taurus, in flight mode, moved quickly towards the falling block of Libra, but it was taking them too long to close in on it. They were running out of time. “Damn it! We're not fast enough!” Duo swore.

 

“We'll have to ruin as much of it as possible to reduce damages to Earth!” Quatre ordered.

 

Lista felt sickness swirling in her stomach. “Quatre, what would happen to Earth if this thing hits?”

 

Quatre’s face contorted. “It would likely cause a never-ending winter. The effects would still be detrimental to Earth and its inhabitants. But hopefully we can do enough damage to increase the chance of life surviving.”

 

Suddenly, the Alto-Long flew under them, speeding past them as though they weren’t moving at all. Trowa shouted after Wufei, but he made no move to slow down, nor did he respond. Lista took notice of the weapon in its hand. “That’s the beam cannon to the Wing Zero!”

 

 

 

 

Wing Zero and Epyon remained tangled in heated battle, now twisting through the abandoned bays and innards of Libra’s falling block. They took turns besting the other, knocking each other off kilter but dodging before the final, deciding blow could be made.

 

Heero let out a barrage of bullets. Only a few managed to hit Epyon; Zechs evaded skillfully before turning around to swing Epyon’s beam saber down on top of Wing Zero. It met the attack with its own saber, fighting against the strength crushing down on him from Epyon.

 

“The Colonies have started heading toward total pacifism all on their own. Your actions are meaningless!” Heero shouted.

 

“My destiny is smeared with blood! I won't be talked out of this transgression! I'll settle this, Heero!” Zechs spat.

 

They both burst towards each other, their sabers at the ready, and swung their weapons as they passed by one another. Epyon’s wielding arm crashed to the ground, and Epyon fell to one knee, energy crackling from the dismembered arm. Zechs sat there waiting, expecting one final attack, but it never came.

 

He looked over his shoulder out of the cockpit, studying the unmoving form of Wing Zero behind him. “Why don't you kill me?”

 

Heero’s face remained stoic. “Relena would be sad.”

 

Feedback echoed in his cockpit, amidst the worried shout from Quatre. “Heero!”

 

Heero looked down at the speaker on his control panel for a short moment, not wanting to divert his attention from Zechs for too long. “What is it, Quatre?”

 

Quatre sighed. “Good. You're okay. The block is still descending toward the Earth. We need to do something!”

 

Heero nodded once in understanding. “Gotcha. I'll destroy this ship's power system.”

 

With that, Wing Zero burst off, leaving Zechs alone in the quiet of his cockpit to stew in his defeat.

 

 

 

 

Lista and the three Gundams worked tirelessly to do damage to the falling block. Lista fired bullets and used her beam cannon. Sandrock cleaved its shotels through the metal. Heavyarms fired round after round. Deathscythe sliced its double scythe back and forth.

 

Duo’s grin was wide and confident. “We'll smash it to smithereens before it falls on Earth!”

 

“One should never give up until the end. That's what Heavyarms has taught me,” Trowa said, brows furrowed in concentration. Small explosions erupted around him with each round of bullets ripping through the walls.

 

Quatre was careful and cautious as he swung Sandrock’s shotels through the steel, melting through it. “Chance of success is almost nil. But this is better than taking no action at all.”

 

There was an explosion nearby, knocking Quatre off kilter. He felt something behind him stop Sandrock from falling to its feet.

 

“Are you okay, Master Quatre?!”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened in surprise, turning to find Rashid and the other Maguanacs behind him. “What are you all doing here? It's too dangerous!” he shouted.

 

“What are you saying? Let us help you out, Master,” Rashid replied with a smirk.

 

“We've come this far and we're going all the way!” Abdul chimed in.

 

“Let us join you, Master Quatre!” Ahmed agreed.

 

Quatre sighed with a grateful smile. “Thank you. Really.”

 

Another round of bullets rang out next to them, and Lista’s Taurus appeared through the fire. “I’ve never been so happy to see all of you,” Lista said with a smile.

 

Rashid chuckled deeply. “It appears as though we have yet another opportunity to fight side by side, Miss Lista.”

 

She nodded with a smile. He and Quatre both appeared in her cockpit. She smiled at Quatre before turning to Rashid. “It’s an honor, Rashid. But hopefully this is the last time. We should make it count.”

 

 

 

 

Wing Zero stood outside the tall tower housing the power supply for the block. Heero studied it for a moment. “Here it is.”

 

He pulled out his beam saber, and it flickered for a moment before dying out. He tried to fire any of his ammunition. Nothing. A screen popped up showing a readout of weapon energy stores.

 

They were depleted.

 

He looked down to his control panel and pressed a button. A lid popped open, and a familiar switch with a red button sat inside. “My only choice…is the self-destruct device.”

 

He plucked it out of its small box and looked down upon it for a short moment. He lifted it, resting his thumb on the button. “Farewell, Relena.”

 

As he began to put pressure on the button that would save the world – and seal his fate – Epyon flew down between him and the power supply. Heero lowered his hand, eyes narrowing, preparing for another round of battle.

 

“There's one more thing required to attain total peace – a strong heart that can empathize with people,” Zechs began. “Like yours. You're too pure and kind. But I guess that's what gives you the right to live.”

 

There was silence as Heero waited, wondering where he was going with this.

 

“Just watch me!” Zechs shouted. “I'm going to live right to the bitter end!” He lifted the beam saber above Epyon’s head. Heero watched, prepared to dodge. But the saber slammed behind and into the core of the power supply. It erupted in fire and gold electricity.

 

“I'll live the hard life of a warrior!” Zechs vowed.

 

Heero felt himself being pushed back. “Zechs! Stop it!”

 

“Till we meet again, Heero!” And, with that, there was another explosion, swallowing Epyon and pushing Wing Zero away, forcing Heero into a retreat.

 

 

 

 

Back on MO-II, everyone watched as gold explosions and plumes of fire burst out from the block. “Detonation of power system confirmed!” Everyone watched the footage carefully as the explosions began to die down, revealing yet another large piece of debris that continued its descent toward Earth.

 

“One part of the block is still falling! It's not disintegrating!” the technician shouted.

 

“It'll hit Earth for sure. We don’t have any more time,” Une said grimly. “Tell the Gundams to retreat!”

 

 

 

 

Heero burst through a wall as he began to make his way out. But he stopped and closed his eyes in thought. “Zero, please guide me through this.” His cockpit glowed gold for a moment, clutching at Heero’s senses, before fading off to nothing. As Heero opened his eyes again, there was a crash of metal and debris in front of him. As the smoke cleared, he saw it was Alto-Long holding Wing Zero’s buster cannon.

 

“You forgot this,” Wufei’s voice echoed. “Take it!”

 

He tossed it to him, and Heero buckled it back into Wing Zero’s wielding arm. And with furrowed brows, for what would hopefully be the final time, he said, “Mission accepted.”

 

 

 

 

Still deep within the falling block, the Maguanacs continued throwing a barrage of bullets into the steels walls. “Master Quatre, we've done all we could! We must escape!” Rashid shouted.

 

“You guys go first,” Quatre replied. “I'll fight a bit longer.”

 

“But we've done enough already! Dying now would be meaningless!” Abdul agreed.

 

Quatre lowered his head, groaning against the lingering pain in his side, as he wondered what should be done.

 

There was a beep in his cockpit, and he opened his eyes. Wufei’s voice crackled through. “I've given Heero his buster rifle.”

 

Whooping and cheers rang through Quatre’s cockpit. “Master Quatre, did you hear that?” Rashid asked.

 

Quatre smiled and nodded. “Sure did. We'd better get out of here so we don't get in Heero's way!”

 

Duo gave a thumbs up. “Okay!”

 

“Roger that. Retreating now,” Trowa chimed in. He released the remaining ammunition in Heavyarms and followed Duo out of the block.

 

Quatre watched the Maguanacs leaving the block after the two Gundams, and Quatre turned his head. Lista’s Taurus was right next to him. “Are you ready to go, Lista?”

 

Lista released a heavy sigh and nodded. “I’ve been ready for this for a long time, Quatre.”

 

 

 

 

On MO-II, everyone watched with baited breath as the block glowed red as it continued its quick descent on the Earth. “It's entered the atmosphere!” one of the technicians announced. “Something's flying ahead of it!”

 

The camera zoomed in, showing a small burst of red careening towards the planet.

 

“It's Wing Zero!” the technician shouted.

 

Howard shook his head, his hands fisted. “He's not gonna make it!”

 

“No, I think he'll be okay,” Sally replied optimistically. “He just has to get through the atmosphere's high temperatures.”

 

“From what I've seen, the Gundams have overcome all difficulties,” Une pointed out.

 

Relena nodded, her hands clasped against her chest. “That's true. We can believe in him, because Heero can give everyone hope!”

 

 

 

 

Heero fought against the pressure of Earth’s atmosphere, trying hard to ignore the burning heat filling his cockpit. He turned in mid-flight and aimed his buster rifle towards the quick-falling block. The cannon shook against the growing pressure, and Heero clenched his teeth, groaning in concentration, as he worked to steady his rocky aim.

 

He powered up his thrusters, hoping to slow down his forced descent towards Earth. Electricity crackled in the cockpit, licking at his face. Debris of gundanium began to peel and break from Wing Zero.

 

His knuckles bled white and ached as he held onto his controls, his eyes narrowing on the target sight in front of him.

 

“I will...”

 

The block began to close in on him.

 

“I will...”

 

His cockpit beeped loudly with warning alarms. Sweat rolled down his face.

 

Relena’s smiling face flashed in his eyes.

 

_“I will survive!”_

His target sight beeped in confirmation, and Heero slammed his finger over the trigger. The buster rifle erupted with energy and slammed into the block, piercing through it. Fire and electricity flickered through it before a large explosion sucked it – and Wing Zero – up in bright lights.

 

 

 

 

The Gundams, Maguanacs, and Lista all waited, holding their breaths, as the light slowly began to die off. Lista’s throat contracted, tears pebbling in the corners of her eyes, silently praying for Heero to come through this alive, or somehow it wouldn’t be worth it.

 

Duo’s voice suddenly rang out excitedly. “He made it!”

 

She gasped as she narrowed her eyes through the glowing ball of light. Wing Zero, in flight mode, came barreling through, victorious. She pressed her hand against her mouth, muffling her sobs. And she knew there that everything she’d done, everything she’d gone through, was worth it.

 

“Heero did it!” Duo shouted with a whoop.

 

Wufei chuckled. “Naturally.”

 

Trowa shook his head with a smile. “Huh. He is quite the guy.”

 

“Now I get it,” Quatre said. “Heero himself is the heart of outer space.”

 

Inside his cockpit, Heero had his eyes closed, bringing his heart rate down, hearing his comrades cheer for him. He opened his eyes, looked up into the myriad of glittering stars, and said, “Mission complete.”

 

 

 

 

Soldiers, engineers, and technicians all waited in the mobile suit bay of MO-II as the Gundams, Lista, and Noin docked. Une, Howard, Relena, and Sally, propping up a bandaged Hilde, stood on one of the top platforms, watching happily as each pilot moved out of their cockpits to the eruption of cheers and applause.

 

Heero moved onto the platform of his cockpit and locked eyes with Relena. She had her hand against her heart, and she gave him a happy, tearful nod.

 

Duo noticed Hilde atop one of the platforms, and flashed her a thumbs up. She smirked, chuckled, and returned the gesture.

 

Trowa had moved over to Sandrock’s cockpit and helped Quatre down to the ground. Quatre nodded to him with a silent, strained “thank you” as he pressed a hand against his wound and struggled to keep himself balanced on his weakened knees.

 

Quatre noticed movement past Trowa’s shoulder. Lista floated over to them, her cheeks prickled red and her lips pursed as she fought to contain her overflow of emotions. He smiled, and her arms came around him hard, knocking the air from his lungs and nearly throwing him from his feet. Trowa smiled at the two of them and pushed himself up towards the platform to greet the others.

 

Quatre wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes, resting against her, as she clung to him, her hands locked together behind his neck. Warmth tingled through him, to the tips of his fingers, as he let the peace of her embrace envelop him.

 

“We did it, Quatre,” she whispered. “It’s finally over.”

 

He nodded against her. “Yes. And we wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

 

Lista pulled away from him, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to fight against the oncoming sobs. She shook her head and pressed a hand against his cheek. “No, you all could have. I’m just glad I was able to help.”

 

She pulled her hand away and clapped it against her mouth to muffle her cries. Quatre’s smile faded and moved his hand to her arm. “Why are you crying? Is something wrong?”

 

She gave him a tearful chuckle and shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything is finally very, very right.”

 

He smiled, pleased, and slid his hand down her arm until his fingers threaded through hers. He looked down at their interlocked hands for a moment before meeting her eyes. She sniffled and wiped a tear away from her cheek with a smile, unable to look away from him.

 

Then Lady Une, followed by the four Gundam pilots, a team of medics, and Rashid approached the twosome. Quatre’s fingers only tightened over hers. “Thank you, to all of you, for what you’ve done for the colonies and the Earth. Every single person has you all to thank for ending this war,” Une said with a smile.

 

She moved up to Quatre and waved the medic team over. They were wheeling in a stretcher. “Quatre, Trowa let us know you were injured. We’re going to take you in right away so you can be examined and treated.”

 

Quatre nodded, giving her a warm, grateful smile. “Thank you, Lady Une.”

 

Lista guided him over to the stretcher, propped up so he would be in a reclined seated position, and helped him sit down. She grabbed his legs and gently swung them onto the stretcher. He sighed as he leaned against it, relieved of the pressure against his side. She cupped her hand over his cheek and leaned over him, pressing her lips against his forehead.

 

He blushed, but he didn’t look away from her to gauge the reactions of his friends and comrades. He no longer cared. He rested his hand on hers. “I’ll be all right. You should see a doctor for your shoulder and get some rest,” he said.

 

Her smile faded and she shook her head. “No. I’m fine. While they’re taking care of you, there’s something else I have to do.”

 

Quatre nodded in understanding. Duo came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a bear hug. She laughed, and Quatre watched them with a tired smile.

 

“Peace is on the horizon,” Lady Une spoke up. She smiled and peered up, content. “And it’s looking beautiful.”


	34. Chapter 34

_The year is After Colony 195._

_The White Fang is defeated._

_The formation of the new Earth Sphere Unified Nations_

_is passed at a conference between Earth and the Colonies._

 

 

 

 

Lista stood still as stone outside the home of her parents, her hands curled tight at her sides. Her fingers were ice cold, her heart clambering against her chest. She knew it’d been a long time since she walked out this door last. She knew she’d never said goodbye to her sisters when she disappeared into the night.

 

But she _didn’t_ know what to expect when she looked her father in the eyes.

 

She remembered Quatre’s sage words, reassuring her that this was what they both needed. She knew he was right, but it did nothing to allay her anxiety. She took a deep breath and moved to the bottom of the stairs of the porch.

 

And then the front door opened slowly.

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring into the dark, tired, aged eyes of her father.

 

Lorenzo stood in the open doorway, his face tortured, his brows etched. His hair was grayer than she remembered. He flexed his fingers at his sides, merely staring down upon her, taking her in, silently studying her. Save for the tight bandage around her shoulder, she was devoid of any visible injury. His shoulders lightened of that concern.

 

He made his slow descent down the steps. Lista held her ground, her face betraying nothing, as he came down in front of her, towering over her like a great redwood.

 

And, to her shock and awe, his face twisted with emotion. “I’m so grateful that you’re alive,” he whispered brokenly. He shook his head. “These past months have been unbearable for me, your mother, and your sisters.”

 

Lista remained speechless, not knowing what to say, attempting to rein in the growing emotions welling up within her chest.

 

“I was wrong,” her father said suddenly. Lista felt like the air was knocked from her lungs at his admission. “I was a damn fool. Taking you to the lunar base and imprisoning you… I will live with that regret for the rest of my life.”

 

Lista held back her gasp of surprise, watching her father unravel before her, something she never thought she’d see from the tightly braided military man she’d grown up under.

 

“You should have never been part of this war,” he continued. “I risked your life for the sake of family tradition. My first born. My little girl.” He couldn’t stifle a chuckle. “My little girl who isn’t so little anymore.” He shook his head, biting back a curse. “I’ve been a terrible, unrelenting father to you.”

 

Lista found herself shaking her head. “No. You taught me everything I know. You thought you were doing the right thing.”

 

“The right thing would have been protecting you from all of this bloodshed, not tossing you into the middle of it,” Lorenzo replied, his words terse. He hesitated, biting back a curse. “After taking you in to the lunar base, I resigned from my post within OZ.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, blindsided. “What?”

 

He nodded. “I intended to go and release you from your cell. I couldn’t bear the thought of you in there, hurting. I would have kicked down doors to get you out of there and back here, where you’d be safe.” He shook his head and scoffed, to her surprise, amusedly. “But you were gone. Got yourself busted out by the Treize Faction and escaped to Earth with two of the Gundam pilots.”

 

He turned from her finally, folding his arms behind his back as he looked off into the surrounding trees. “This war turned me into someone I didn’t recognize. I don’t know when it happened. But I realized it the moment I watched you shackled in that cell. And I left you there.” He shook his head in disgust. “My own daughter. That war drove me down a dark path.”

 

Lista couldn’t suppress her little smile. “One of the Gundam pilots told me that happens to a lot of people in war.”

 

He turned to her, nodding minutely. “I lost sight of what’s important to me.” He turned to face her and pressed his hands against her face. “And that’s you, your sisters, and your mother. I forgot that the reason I fought was for all of you. And you never should have been a part of it. I’m deeply sorry that you ever were, sweetheart.”

 

Lista smiled tearfully and shook her head, placing her hands on his. “I’m not. It taught me a lot.” Her mind flashed to Duo, to Quatre. “And I met a lot of wonderful people along the way.”

 

Lorenzo pulled his hands away and sighed. “I told your mother everything as soon as I returned home the day of my resignation. She was furious. She still is.” He shook his head. “I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me.”

 

Lista suddenly launched herself into her father’s broad chest, hugging herself against him. “She will,” she said. “Because I do.”

 

His arms came around her, tugging her tight against him. He closed his eyes and listened to her quietly sob against him.

 

“The war is over,” Lista spoke up with a sniffle. “And we’re alive. Not everyone is lucky enough for that. It’s time to put it all behind us and move on, Dad.”

 

Lorenzo pushed himself away, his hands on her shoulders, and he smiled. “You did something I didn’t have the strength to do, and that’s fight for what you knew was the right thing. And now this war is over. You were a part of that. And it wasn’t from anything I taught you. That you did all on your own. And I’m one proud father to a very strong young woman.”

 

Lista buried her face against her father’s chest and cried tears of joy and relief. Things were finally – _finally –_ going the right way.

 

 

 

 

Quatre rested peacefully in his hospital room as Trowa sat to one side of him and Duo on the other, filling champagne into glass flutes with a wide grin. The midday sun was pouring in through the window, reflecting in a pleasant warmth. Quatre rubbed a finger over the top of his hand where the IV pierced his skin, leaving mild bruising.

 

“Didn’t think I’d forget, did you, buddy?” Duo asked with a chuckle. He handed him a filled glass. “And to hell with non-alcoholic. We deserve the good stuff.”

 

Quatre chuckled and placed the flute in his lap. “Yes, I suppose I would have to agree.”

 

Duo filled another and passed it over Quatre’s bed to Trowa. “So, now that the war’s over, what do you think you guys are gonna do? It’s gonna be weird not having to rush off into battle all the time.”

 

Trowa took a sip of the sweet, bubbly beverage. “It will be an adjustment. I haven’t decided yet what I’ll do. There was a part of me that didn’t expect to come out of this alive.”

 

Duo sat down in his chair and took a swig. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I talked to Hilde, after I reamed into her like I promised. We’re gonna go back to doing some salvage work. You can make a pretty penny doing stuff like that, and having Hilde around will be nice. No more lonely life for the God of Death.”

 

He took another drink and leaned over his knees towards Quatre, who finally took a small sip of his champagne. “What about you, Quatre?”

 

Quatre placed the flute back into his lap. “My family company has to go through the paperwork to officially instate me in my father’s place. I’ll probably spend a good deal of time working on all the projects that were suspended with my father’s death.” He stared at the bubbly golden champagne rippling in his glass. “But I hope we can all keep in touch. It’s been nice to have friends.”

 

“Of course, Quatre,” Trowa reassured. “I’m sure we all won’t be far from one another.”

 

Duo took the final gulp of his champagne and leaned over towards Quatre, waggling his eyebrows. “I don’t think you’ll have a problem there. God knows Lissy won’t be staying far from _you._ ”

 

Quatre felt his cheeks prickle in warmth, flexing his fingers over the stem of his flute nervously. “I’m not sure what you mean, Duo.”

 

Duo shoved a finger in his face, his grin curling. “Don’t play coy, buddy. I’ve had plenty of time to watch you two. And we all saw how you were when you had to bring Lissy back from Wing Zero.” He chuckled as Quatre snapped his gaze away. “And then yesterday when everything finally ended…” He snickered, watching the crimson on Quatre’s face creep down his neck. “…she _kissed_ you, man.”

 

“Duo,” Trowa started warningly. “Don’t badger him.” Quatre flashed him a grateful smile. Trowa placed his flute on one of the side tables next to Quatre’s bed. “Actually, I think it would be a good idea for us to go for now. Quatre should get some rest.”

 

Duo’s shoulders slumped with a disappointed sigh, but he pushed himself to his feet. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

 

Trowa placed a hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “Take care, Quatre. We’ll return to visit tomorrow.”

 

Quatre returned his smile and nodded. “Thank you for coming, Trowa.” He turned to Duo and tilted his head slightly, his smile widening, as he took in Duo’s pout. “You, as well, Duo. I appreciate the company.”

 

Duo shrugged and leaned down towards him, taking his champagne from him to place it on the table. “Hey, look, Quatre. I know I’ve been hounding you a little bit. But the only reason I have is because, well…” He slapped his hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “…you’d be really good for each other. I want to see you two happy. And I think you two could be. Together.”

 

Quatre was silent for a moment, taking in his words. He nodded and offered him a small, thoughtful smile. “Thank you, Duo.”

 

Duo gave a solid nod in finality and moved after Trowa, shutting the door behind him. Quatre sat in the silence of the room and thought about what Duo said. He leaned against his stack of pillows with a sigh and looked out the window thoughtfully, playing back the memories between he and Lista, the warmth that always permeated in her presence. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

He didn’t hear the soft knock at his door before it opened, too entranced in his thoughts, the glistening sun, and the way the Christmas snow danced in the breeze.

 

“It _is_ a beautiful day, isn’t it? It’s too bad you can’t be outside to enjoy it.”

 

Quatre turned his head in surprise at the familiar female voice and hurriedly sat up. His eyes lit up as Lista shut the door behind her. He matched her smile with one of his own. “Lista, how are you?”

 

Lista shook her head and chuckled as she moved to his side. “Only you would be so concerned with me while you sit in a hospital recovering from being stabbed.” She pulled one of the chairs closer to his bedside and sat down, candidly crossing her legs. “I’m doing fine. How are you feeling?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Better. I should be out soon, they say. The final battle ruptured the injury a little, but they took care of it before I could lose any more blood. I think they want to keep me for two or three more days to observe my recovery before discharging me.”

 

Lista reached forward and carefully grabbed his hand, tightly bandaged with an IV. “I’m glad everything turned out all right.” Her mouth twisted in mounting emotion. “I was so scared that something bad was going to happen. I feared that…” Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. “It’s not something I liked to imagine. We can leave it at that.”

 

“Lista.” Said woman opened her eyes and met eyes with Quatre. He was smiling warmly at her, his hand tightening around hers. “I would never think of leaving you. There is too much that I have to look forward to now that the war has ended.”

 

Lista felt her face heat up in a blush. She attempted to clear her throat, but it came out as a weak moan. She suddenly lost her voice, not that she knew what to say in response to Quatre’s words anyway.

 

Quatre’s smile widened, and he turned away from her to peer out the window. “I can’t wait until I am able to enjoy spring weather. Not that I don’t enjoy the snow, because I do, but there is so much to do when spring comes. Like a picnic in the park.” He turned around to face her again, smiling. “Perhaps you would like to join me on the first warm day we have.”

 

Lista nodded dumbly. “Yes, it…it does sound fun.” She cursed herself. Why was she stuttering? She cleared her throat – successfully this time. “Do you have any other plans once you get out of here? I’m sure there’s a lot to be done in your family’s business.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes. Now that my father is gone, I am responsible of the business and all its dealings. I will do what I can to keep it going in my father’s memory. I want to make it everything he wished.” He lowered his head, his smile fading. “It will be my sincerest apology for letting him down as I have.”

 

Lista jerked out of her chair, her hand breaking away from his. “No! You have never let your father down! I have no doubt in my mind that he admired you for your strength and your resolve to fight for what you believe in. Don’t ever feel regret for what happened to him. We won this war. He didn’t leave this life for nothing.”

 

Quatre appreciated her usual fire, her passion, and reached forward, taking her hand in his once more. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. “Thank you, Lista. I am grateful that you care so much for me.”

 

The former Alliance soldier sat back down in her chair, bowing her head in a nod. “I _do_ care about you. So much. I have never been so happy that this war has ended and you and everyone else have survived.” She lowered her head. “When your father died, and I saw the effect it had on you, I was so afraid that your sorrow would drive you straight into your own death.”

 

“Lista, please look at me.” She did as he asked but felt pain stab him in the heart when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. “Listen. I discovered many things about myself during the war. My father would be more disappointed in me if I didn’t live on. There are very many things that keep me here.” He reached forward with his free hand, capturing the tears from her eyes with his thumb. “Like you.”

 

Lista felt her lungs tighten at the intimate touch of his hand, the gentle power in his words. They stared at each other for several silent moments, save for the sounds of the machines around them that pumped a constant cycle of morphine. Before she knew it, she was leaning forward, his lips suddenly appearing more pink and plump than they normally did. She dragged her tongue along her own lips, wetting them as her hand rested atop the soft bed of his hair and his hand gently gripped her arm.

 

And against a soft gasp of air, Lista closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against his in a sweet first kiss.

 

Quatre squeezed his hand over her arm as if to keep her close, enjoying the softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her. He drowned pleasantly in it and lifted his head from his pillow, deepening their kiss while his lungs would allow.

 

Feeling the burning constriction in her throat, Lista pulled herself away ever so slightly, much to her dissatisfaction, eyes still closed dreamily. Her mouth grazed against his as she pulled from him, her fingers flexed through his hair. As she opened her eyes, she found him gazing up at her, powerful and intense, cheeks flushed vibrantly.

 

“Lista, I…” He swallowed and felt his blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck. “I…I…” He groaned in aggravation.

 

Lista’s lips stretched into a smile, and she nodded softly in unspoken understanding. “It’s okay. I think I know.” She pressed her palm against his cheek, his blush warming her hand. “And I do, too. So much.”

 

Quatre released a sigh of relief and smiled. He reached for her, urging her down next to him in a hug, despite the painful tugging from his IV when her weight settled next to him.

 

“Quatre, your wound—”

 

“It’s nothing,” he murmured. “Just…I want to hold you. I’ve wanted to hold you for so long. Is…Is that all right?”

 

Lista moaned deeply in contentment, careful not to shuffle too hard against him. “Of course. As long as this doesn’t hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” She felt him breathe, tightening his grip on her.

 

“It would only hurt if I would have to live without you,” Quatre whispered.

 

Lista smiled and let the moment envelop her, relishing in the feel of his arm around her shoulders, his other hand grasping hers against his chest. She released a slow, deep exhale and nuzzled against his chest contentedly.

 

“I’ve wished for this for a long time,” he murmured. He closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose, taking in the sweet scent of her. “None of this would seem real to me if I didn’t have you laying here next to me.”

 

She made a contented moan deep in her throat. “I like laying here with you.”

 

He sighed, the feel of her against him giving him a sense of completion. “We have much time to make up for. I don’t intend to waste it.” He rested his chin gently on top of her hair, squeezed his hand over hers. “How did it go with your father?”

 

“You were right,” she replied with a nod against him. “After he turned me in, he resigned and tried to get me out of my cell, but I was already with you and Heero by then. He said the war had warped him.”

 

“It has a tendency to do that,” Quatre nodded in agreement. His hand tightened over hers. “But not everyone is lucky enough to bring themselves out of it. Some fall into a bottomless madness.” His eyes traveled to the window, watching the flecks of snow float in the breeze. “Today is Christmas, a day full of magic and cheer. Everyone in the Colonies and the Earth woke up this morning knowing the war is over and peace has finally come.”

 

A thought struck him. He lifted his chin from her head to look upon her. “Shouldn’t you be with your family today?”

 

She shook her head against his chest. “I stayed with them last night. We all woke up as a family, opened presents, and had breakfast.” She tilted her head up to look at him with a smile. “I wasn’t about to let you spend Christmas in a hospital by yourself.”

 

Quatre flashed her a smile of gratitude. “Trowa and Duo were here shortly before you arrived. Some of my sisters have come to visit, as well.” He paused, hearing his heart beat in his ears. “But I was hoping you would come. I’m happy that you have. And even more so that things with your father have been worked out.”

 

Lista released a shaky sigh, a well of emotion rising up in her chest. “He said he was proud of me, Quatre, that I’m strong.”

 

A chuckle rumbled in Quatre’s chest. “That’s something I could have told your father myself. I’ve known that since the first day I met you.” He shook his head, his memories taking him back. “I never expected that day would be quite as powerful as it was.”

 

Lista scoffed. “Well, you met Heero, Duo, and Wufei that day. All five of you were together for the first time. That’s bound to have some weight.”

 

Quatre lifted his head to look down upon her. “That wasn’t the only reason.”

 

Lista pushed herself up gently to look down upon him with a smile, taking his meaning. “I was just a lowly Alliance soldier acting as security for the conference.”

 

“Who discovered what Treize’s real plan was before we did,” Quatre added matter-of-factly. “You put your life on the line. You were a target every day after that.”

 

She shrugged, her smile widening. “It was the right thing to do. And I’m glad I did it.” She chuckled and slid her hand down the side of his face softly. “I might not have ever found out that Duo was alive. I never would have found you.”

 

“Then _I_ would have found _you_ ,” Quatre replied with a smile. “We were meant to cross paths, Lista.” He winced as he pushed himself up into a seated position. He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. “You’ve quickly become one of my life’s most precious gifts.”

 

Lista’s cheeks began to ache with the smile stuck to her face. She watched his smile suddenly fade behind an expression of urgency. “I need to say the words. I’ve wanted to say them to you for a long time. You deserve to hear them.”

 

She felt her heart skip hard against her chest as he squeezed both of her hands. He exhaled, his eyes staring deep into the green abyss of hers, and the words spilled from his lips in a whisper. “Whether you call yourself Elisabetta or Lista, just the same…I love you.”

 

A tingle rushed through her and she chuckled tearfully. She leaned close to him, her nose grazing the tip of his. “I love you, too, Quatre,” she rasped, fighting against her tears. But a single tear managed to free from the corner of her eye, and Quatre grazed a finger against her cheek, capturing it. She slid her arms around his neck and tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder, holding him tight.

 

He sighed in contentment as he held her against him and turned to gaze out the window. “It feels like it was so long ago when I started fighting,” he began. “I had no idea when, and if, it would ever end. Other than Rashid and the Maguanacs, I always assumed it would be a solitary life for me. I never wanted them overly involved in my missions. They were too dangerous to risk their lives, although they always offered to be at my side. But I insisted to be alone.”

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, the memory flashing vividly in his mind. “And then I met you. I didn’t realize then what your presence would do for me. But the more time I spent with you, the more human I felt. It kept me grounded.” He leaned his head against the top of her head, on the soft pillow of her hair. “And it came at me like a bolt of lightning on the beach in New Port City.”

 

Lista lifted her head, staring up at him through her bangs. “When I told you about my father?”

 

Quatre nodded and stared up at the ceiling with a smile. “That’s when I knew. There was no question that I had fallen in love with you.”

 

Lista’s lips parted, as if she wished to respond, but she had no words to offer him.

 

“It’s only grown stronger,” he continued. He shook his head and chuckled. “I didn’t think that was possible. But when I saw you in the cockpit of Wing Zero…” His smile faded and he grew silent.

 

Lista pushed herself up and away from him, moving over to the window. He watched her, confused and worried. “That was by far the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” she said with a shake of her head. “It was arrogant and prideful. And I wanted to show all of you that I wasn’t someone who needed protection.”

 

She spun around to face him. He was sitting up straight, his eyes saddened. “And then you had to come out and save me anyway.”

 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” he said quickly.

 

“But you shouldn’t have to,” she replied sternly, her face tightened into a frown.

 

Quatre began to slide his legs over the side of the bed. Lista moved forward, prepared to stop him, but he held his hand up, silencing and halting her. He made a soft groan as he came to his feet in front of her. His legs were wobbly, not having stood since being hospitalized, but he steadied himself and took her hands in his.

 

“Whether you ever need protecting or you don’t, I will anyway,” he said, impassioned. “Because I will never, ever risk the smallest chance of losing you, not when you and I have a beautiful, peaceful future ahead of us.”

 

Lista’s face softened at his heartfelt words, and she pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Okay, I can live with that.” She released one of his hands and pointed back to his bed. “Now get back in bed before I call the nurse on you.”

 

Quatre chuckled amusedly and nodded in compliance. He carefully sat back down and moved his leg one after the other back onto the bed. He moved over to the edge and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it, sliding back into the bed next to him. His arm came around her shoulders as she retreated into his side.

 

They lay there silent, Quatre feeling Lista’s steady breathing against him while she listened to the calming thump of his heart in her ear. “I don’t know what our future is going to hold,” Quatre finally spoke up. “But I’m determined to make it perfect for you. I’m determined to keep you with me.”

 

She chuckled and nestled into his warm side. “I told you once before,” she began, her voice quiet, “and I’ll tell you again. I’ll stay with you for as long as you can stand me.”

 

He released a hearty chuckle. “I’ll settle for nothing less than forever.” He felt her relax against him with a soft, deep exhale, followed by a deep-throated hum. He held her there while he watched the snow sprinkle outside, glistening under the sun, and wondered what it would be like once he walked out of the hospital with Lista next to him.

 

“When I get out of here, there’s so much I’d like to do with you,” he said as he let his hand travel up and down her arm. “It’ll be an adjustment not having war and battle dictate what we do, but it’s an adjustment we all fought for. That leaves so many paths open for us. I want to take each and every one. I want to do whatever I can to make you happy, Lista.”

 

He waited a moment for her response, but he was greeted with silence. “Lista?” He peered down upon her, finding her in a deep, comfortable slumber against him. He laughed lightly, careful not to wake her, and sighed comfortably, peacefully. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, swimming in the sweet smell of her. He moved his hand over hers that lay on his chest, her fingers unfurled from his hospital gown, and he let himself fall into a state of calm.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lista.”

 

 

 

 

_New Year’s Eve_

_AC 195_

Snow covered the ground in a pure white blanket, glistening under the bright, watchful gaze of the gibbous moon hanging high above. Children laughed as they skated on the frozen pond, their scarves flittering behind them in the cool breeze. Parents and families stood in close huddles for warmth, drinking coffee and hot chocolate, as they watched a nearby city tower counting down to the new year.

 

Quatre and Lista walked along the swept park path that circled the ice pond, both bundled up in thick sweaters, scarves, and gloves, their breaths visible against the frigid night air. Their pace was steady and leisurely, their fingers tightly interlocked together, as they watched the snow swaying to the ground, resting atop the bare branches of the nearby trees.

 

Lista released a heavy sigh. “I wonder how the others are spending their New Year’s Eve.”

 

Quatre smiled as he turned to look at her. “I’m sure they all have their own ways of celebrating the new year. They’ll always go their own way, just as they did before we all met.”

 

Lista conceded his point with a nod. “Very true. I just hope we see them all again soon.”

 

“We will,” he assured. He ushered them over to a vacated park bench under a tree. The wooden planks of the bench held a fresh coat of powdery snow. Quatre swept it away before they sat down, watching the skating children laugh, topple over, and get back up with more fits of giddy laughter. “We all shared too much during the war not to cross paths again. It’s difficult to sever a bond like that.”

 

Lista crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. “And what about you? What do you have planned for your future with the war over?”

 

Quatre smiled and relaxed against the back of the bench. “I’ll be officially taking over from my father in the family company. The paperwork is nearly complete. They were waiting for me to be discharged. I’ll likely be signing them tomorrow with the board and my sisters. Once that becomes official, I’ll get projects restarted. We’ll be able to focus on completing construction of some colonies and begin mining expeditions my father had planned.”

 

He turned to look at her, admiring the rosiness of her cheeks from the cold, the pucker of red on the tip of her nose. “With all military defunct, what would you like to do with your life?”

 

Her chest heaved with a heavy, thoughtful breath. “I was contacted this morning by some representatives of ESUN. They’re building a new force, a peace corps, solely used to promote peace and act as any defense as needed. They offered me the position of lieutenant colonel.”

 

Quatre’s eyes brightened, and he leaned over to hug her. “Congratulations! That’s wonderful news. Your skills could certainly be useful in maintaining the peace.”

 

As he pulled away, she gave him a grateful smile. “I haven’t accepted yet. I told them I needed a day to think it over. Even though the war is over, there’s still a lot of work to be done. Maintaining peace might not be easy if there are still radicals out there. I want to do what I can to make sure everything the five of you did for peace isn’t undone.”

 

She reached for one of his hands, sliding her fingers through his. “What do you think I should do?”

 

“They would be lucky to have your expertise,” Quatre replied with a wide grin. “They must believe the same if they reached out to you to join their ranks. You have a lot to offer to ESUN. I think you should.”

 

She chuckled lightly. “I knew you would say that. I’ll call them tomorrow with my answer.”

 

Crowds of people began to congregate around the ice pond, shouting that it was almost time. They looked up to the countdown tower; there was a minute left of After Colony 195.

 

Quatre tugged Lista to her feet and turned to her, taking her other hand in his. “Only 60 seconds left in this year,” he began. The crowds were counting down the seconds around them. “I assumed this year was going to be a rather lonely one with the war. I never expected it would actually be one of the best times of my life.”

 

Lista smiled, her eyes softened, touched. “Quatre.”

 

“I’m more than grateful that fate brought you to me,” he continued. He took a step closer to her, rubbing his thumbs against her hands. “I knew this war would bring a meaningful peace when it was over. Despite the deaths of my father and sister, you’ve given me the strength to carry on in their memories, not to dwell on the loss of their lives. I can look to bigger and better things in the future. _Our_ future.”

 

Lista released one of his hands to press her mitten-covered hand against his face. “I didn’t know what to really expect when I decided to help all of you. A part of me thought I’d end up sacrificing myself for the greater good. And I would have done it if it would have brought us closer to peace.” She slid her hand from his face and took his hand once more. “You taught me to live for peace, not die for it. You saved me in more ways than one, Quatre.”

 

“I’ll spend my life doing it,” he vowed. “I want to see you happy. I want to see your smile and hear your laugh.” He looked up at the countdown clock. 10 seconds. The shouting of the crowd grew in the final seconds. His heart began to thud against his chest, and he turned back to her. They said nothing, only staring into each other with grateful, new smiles, as the countdown came down to zero.

 

The crowd erupted in shouts of “Happy New Year.” Noisemakers began to blare and whistle. Fireworks burst into explosions of color in the sky.

 

Quatre looked up at the sky, watching the different colors and shapes cover the otherwise dark blanket of space, and Lista leaned in, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. He jerked his head to look at her, a blush sprinkling against his already reddened cheeks. Her smile widened with a hearty giggle. “Happy New Year, Quatre,” she said.

 

The celebrants around them began to sing “Auld Lang Syne” in chorus together. Families and friends huddled, swaying back and forth to the slow beat of the song, toasting joyously and exuberantly to the new, peaceful year ahead.

 

Quatre shook his head and released one of her hands to cup her face in his palm. “I think there’s a more proper way of doing this.” He leaned in slow towards her, watching Lista’s eyes flutter to a close just before his lips touched hers softly. It was a tender kiss that neither wished to pull away from as the snow continued to waltz about their heads, the booms of fireworks still exploding in the night sky.

 

Lista pulled away before him, green eyes all but sparkling under her dark lashes. Her smile was unmoving as she retreated into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He whispered “Happy New Year” into her ear before wrapping his arm around her waist, tugging her close.

 

She made a content hum in her throat, the warmth of him wrapping a cocoon around her, as they stared up at the continued array of fireworks, the distant sounds of cheering all throughout the colony pouring in around them. She barely heard Quatre tell her how happy he was to spend New Year’s with her, how he loved her.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the beating of his heart. As she looked up to the countdown tower that now read January 1, 196, as she stood against the warm, soft expanse of Quatre’s chest, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that finally she could let Elisabetta roam free and live again.

_In the year After Colony 196, the Earth Sphere Unified Nations work diligently to assemble strong teams_

_of those passionate to maintain the peace the Gundam pilots worked so hard to achieve._

_Relena Peacecraft, re-adopting the Darlian name, finds herself working between the Earth and the Colonies as the new Vice-Foreign Minister to keep her ideals of peace a continued reality._

_Heero Yuy, the hero who prevented a never-ending winter on Earth, finds a strange sense of peace_

_in the shadows, his eye ever watchful over Relena._

_Duo Maxwell, along with Hilde Schbeiker, finds fulfillment, simplicity, and peace_

_as salvage dealers on the colony they once called home._

_Trowa Barton, realizing his undercover life as a clown gave him a contentment he had never known,_

_returns to Catherine and the circus._

_Quatre Raberba Winner works tirelessly to continue his father’s work and build upon his legacy,_

_determined to live the life his father wanted for him._

_Wufei Chang, still clinging to his solitary existence, continues to search for his true purpose_

_without battle._

_Lista Di Nevella, now lieutenant colonel in the Colonies’ newly formed Peace Corps, works in sync_

_with the new Colonies’ Preventer group, headed by Lady Une, to keep the newfound peace alive._

_Despite the short-lived threat of Mariemaia Khushrenada and the newly revived Barton Foundation_

_on the one-year anniversary of the Eve Wars’ end, the Colonies continue to rebuild and thrive in peace._

_A Colonial Cabinet is formed to solidify the former strength of the Colonies, where Lista Di Nevella,_

_fresh off her engagement to Quatre Raberba Winner, fills the position of Secretary of Defense_

_in the summer of After Colony 197._

_The Cabinet works diligently to assemble a working government and find the Colonies’ new leader_

_to replace the deceased Heero Yuy in the hope to rebuild the Colonies into its former glory._

_Until, in After Colony 198, their efforts are cut short._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following along with this story. I sincerely hope you've all enjoyed it. The series continues with the second installment, "When the Stars Fall," which is complete and can be found on my profile. I appreciate the time you've taken to read along with Lista, and I hope you'll continue on! 
> 
> ~Halo


End file.
